


The Free World

by Lsafor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Scandal Fusion, F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 168,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsafor/pseuds/Lsafor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona Robbins marque l'histoire des Etats-Unis d'Amérique en devenant la première Présidente Femme du pays. Avec le poids du Monde Libre sur ses épaules, elle va devoir s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie au Capitole où elle fera la connaissance de son staff; et plus particulièrement la nouvelle Chef de la Sécurité, Callie Torres qui, dès le début, ne la laissera pas indifférente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

_\- Moi, Arizona Robbins._

_\- Moi, Arizona Robbins, répéta la femme se tenant debout face à la Juge de la Cours Suprême, la main  posée sur la Bible, alors qu’un millier de personne se trouvait autour d’eux et que des flashes de photos ne cessaient de fuser._

_-  Jure solennellement que j’exécuterais fidèlement le rôle de Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique, poursuivit la Juge. Je jure que, dans le maximum de mes capacités, je préserverai, protégerai et défendrai la constitution de la Nation_

_-  Jure solennellement que j’exécuterais fidèlement le rôle de Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique. Je jure que, dans le maximum de mes capacités, je préserverai, protégerai et défendrai la constitution de la Nation_

_Un tonnerre d’applaudissement retentit lorsque la nouvelle présidente termina son serment d’investiture. Elle adressa un grand sourire à la Juge de la Cour suprême qui lui tendit la main droite et qu’elle serra avec joie._

_\- Nous venons d’assister au sacre du 45_ _ ème _ _président de notre Nation en direct du Capitole! s’exclama le journaliste qui venait de reprendre l’antenne. Et nous ne pouvons qu’être impatient de voir ce que nous réservera le mandat du premier leader femme du monde libre qui a su mener une campagne impressionnante et –_

Richard Webber éteignit la télévision à ce moment-là avant de se redresser lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un frapper à sa porte. Il lança un «entrez» et vit sans surprise l’agent qu’il attendait pénétrer à l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Torres! s’exclama-t-il.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur? demanda la jeune femme en s’avançant nerveusement vers le bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, demanda Webber en faisant un signe en direction de l’une des deux chaises se trouvant devant son bureau.

La Latina ne se fit pas prier et s’installa avant de parler précipitamment:

\- Si c’est au sujet du type qui a fait une crise de tétanie en salle d’interrogatoire, je n’y suis pour rien! Je ne savais pas qu’il faisait de l’arythmie donc quand je l’ai interrogé je –

\- J’ai une nouvelle assignation pour vous, la coupa Webber.

Elle arrêta de parler en laissant ses mains retomber sur ses genoux avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, dit-il excédé. Comme vous devez surement le savoir, une nouvelle Présidente a été élue…

\- Oui, répondit Callie. J’ai même voté pour elle!

Elle se tut instantanément lorsqu’elle vit le regard menaçant qu’il lui adressa par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Pardon, s’excusa-t-elle. Vous pouvez continuer…

Il poussa un soupir d’exaspération avant de reprendre:

\- Donc comme je vous le disais, nous avons une nouvelle présidente et comme à chaque mandat, c’est à la NSA de mettre en place le fonctionnement des Services Secrets. Et j’ai pensé à vous…

\- C’est un honneur M. Webber, déclara Callie en hochant la tête solennellement. Quand le Chef de Sécurité a-t-il prévu la réunion de préparation ?

La question eut l’effet d’arracher un froncement de sourcil au directeur de la NSA.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, indiqua-t-il. C’est VOUS le Chef de la Sécurité Intérieure de la Maison Blanche, Torres!

Callie le regarda bouche-bée avant de s’esclaffer.

\- Très drôle!

Lorsqu’elle vit qu’il ne rigolait pas, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous me faites marcher, n’est-ce pas?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Webber d’un ton plein de conviction. Vous êtes la personne taillée pour ce travail.

\- Vous m’avait dit la semaine dernière que me confier quelque chose relèverait de la folie, fit remarquer Callie. Et maintenant vous voulez que MOI, Callie Torres, « la plaie de la Nation » s’occupe personnellement de la sécurité de la Présidente des États-Unis ?

Webber dû faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas sourire face à la reprise de ses paroles. Depuis qu’il était directeur de la NSA, il n’avait que très rarement vu des agents aussi pénibles que Callie Torres. Elle avait un don pour ne pas respecter les règles, n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et n’hésitait pas à passer outre ses supérieurs hiérarchiques lorsqu’elle pensait que c’était la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais durant toute sa carrière, il n’avait jamais vu une femme aussi douée dans son métier. Elle était très forte, très courageuse et avait de très bons instincts. Ce qui fait que malgré tous les ennuis qu’elle s’était attirée, elle restait l’un des meilleurs agents de l’Agence. Et c’est pour ça qu’il avait immédiatement pensé à elle pour ce job.

\- Je sais que des fois je vous mène la vie dure, admit-il. Mais il n’empêche que j’ai foi en vous et que je sais que parmi tous les agents qui travaillent pour moi, vous êtes celle qui en est le plus capable.

Un sentiment de fierté envahit Callie qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire béatement. Le Chef venait de la complimenter – chose qui n’arrivait jamais – et en plus il venait de lui proposer le job de sa carrière. Il lui donnait la tâche de veiller, de protéger la personne la plus importante du pays et elle savait – elle  sentait au fond d’elle-même que cette nouvelle assignation allait changer sa vie à jamais.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, affirma-t-elle avec un acquiescement.

\- J’en suis sûr, répondit Webber avec un demi-sourire. Il ne vous reste plus qu’à réunir votre équipe. Une équipe de confiance…

\- J’ai exactement les personnes qu’il faut, assura-t-elle.

\- Bien…

Comprenant qu’il était temps pour elle de prendre congés, Callie se leva, lui adressa un dernier signe de tête respectueux puis s’avança vers la porte.

\- Torres! héla Webber avant qu’elle ne sorte.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- De quoi parliez-vous avec cette histoire de crise en salle d’interrogatoire? interrogea-t-il suspicieusement.

Callie lui adressa un sourire mal-à-l’aise avant d’ouvrir la porte.

\- Il faut que j’y aille Monsieur, le devoir patriotique m’appelle!

Et sans lui laisser la possibilité d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s’éclipsa. Il regarda la porte se refermer en secouant la tête d’un air dépité.

Cette femme était vraiment une plaie…

 

\----------

 

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que je me trouve actuellement dans le Bureau Ovale! s’exclama Arizona surexcitée. Et ce que j’arrive encore moins à croire c’est que c’est MON bureau!

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en regardant la pièce avec une expression fascinée au visage. Elle y était: à la concrétisation de ses rêves. Elle allait enfin pouvoir changer les choses et essayer de rendre le monde meilleur, comme elle en avait toujours eu envie.

On lui avait dit qu’elle se berçait d’illusion, qu’une jeune femme n’ayant même pas la quarantaine, célibataire, n’arriverait jamais à atteindre ne serait-ce que le Sénat. Mais elle était rapidement devenue plus que ça, devenant sénateur, puis gouverneur et maintenant la Nation lui avait accordé sa confiance en l’élisant Présidente. Elle était la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique!

\- On dirait une adolescente pendant un concert de Justin Bieber, se moqua Alex Karev en la regardant faire le tour de la pièce.

\- Tu vas me dire que ça ne t’excite pas toi d’être le Directeur du Cabinet de la Maison Blanche? s’enquit Arizona en se tournant vers lui.

\- C’est vrai que c’est beaucoup mieux que directeur de campagne, répondit Alex en bombant légèrement le torse.

Ce qui fit rire Arizona qui revint s’asseoir face à lui sur les canapés installés devant le majestueux bureau. Rectification: _son_ majestueux bureau.

\- Je suis contente qu’on en ait fini avec toute la paperasse, admit Arizona. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer…

\- Oui, soutenue Alex. D’ailleurs, est-ce que tu es prête à rencontrer la nouvelle Chef des Services Secrets?

Arizona le lorgna d’un regard interrogateur alors qu’il se redressait du fauteuil et refermait le bouton de sa veste de costard.

\- Ce n’est pas censé être Stark? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Alex. Il assurait juste l’intérim…

\- Tant mieux, je ne l’aimais pas.

Alex rigola avant d’attraper le dossier se trouvant devant lui que le directeur Webber lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt.

\- Il s’agit de l’Agent Spécial Calliope Torres, informa-t-il en le parcourant des yeux. Et elle a été chaudement recommandée par Webber…

 _Jolie prénom_ , remarqua Arizona avant de répondre:

\- Elle doit être douée…

\- Tu veux rire? Elle a un CV hors du commun! Que ce soit quand elle travaillait pour le FBI ou maintenant pour la NSA, il semble qu’elle n’a laissé personne indifférent…

Arizona remarqua la mine impressionnée qu’arborait son conseiller et ami. Rare était les fois où Alex se retrouvait ébranlé par une personne qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré et cet aspect ne fut qu’attiser la curiosité de la Présidente au sujet de sa nouvelle Chef de la Sécurité.

\- Quand est-on censé la rencontrer? questionna-t-elle.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Maintenant, répondit Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l’ouvrit et le temps sembla se figer pour Arizona lorsqu’elle vit apparaître une magnifique femme derrière. Elle sentit sa gorge s’assécher et ses mains devenir moites lorsqu’elle regarda Alex lui serrer la main et se présentait avant de l’inviter à s’avancer dans sa direction.

 

Callie remercia Alex Karev et perdit instantanément son sourire poli lorsque son regard croisa les yeux les plus étourdissants qu’elle est eu l’occasion de voir. Elle avait vu Arizona Robbins à de nombreuses reprises à la télévision mais l’avoir, face à elle, à cet instant précis, ne fit que lui confirmer que les caméras ne lui rendaient pas assez justice. Elle dégageait une prestance et un charme presque surnaturels et ses yeux donnaient l’impression d’être composés d’une multitude de bleus, les rendant fascinant.

\- Arizona, prononça Alex en revenant vers l’interpellée, voici l’Agent Torres.

Arizona tendit une main nerveuse à la femme face à elle qu’elle n’arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. C’était comme si ces prunelles sombres lui avaient lancé un charme, du même style que ces hypnotiseurs qui envoutaient leurs cobayes pour qu’ils en deviennent complètement idiots.

Et c’était exactement ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

\- Je suis Arizona Robbins, informa-t-elle bêtement.

Callie ne put s’empêcher de sourire franchement avant de lever sa main à son tour pour saisir celle qui lui était offerte.

\- Je sais, répondit Callie. Je crois même que le pays entier sait qui vous êtes, Madame la Présidente…

En tant normal, la remarque aurait fait rire Arizona. Mais là, elle avait l’impression qu’elle avait perdu la totalité de la matière grise qui faisait fonctionner son cerveau en temps normal. Le sourire éblouissant de l’Agent Torres, combiné avec sa voix et la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, avaient le don de l’électriser.

Il fallait absolument qu’elle s’éloigne et qu’elle rompt le contact physique immédiatement. Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir et elle se retrouva à continuer de fixer intensément ces yeux bruns qui ne la quittaient pas non plus.

\- Bien, lança Karev en s’éclaircissant la gorge interrompant ainsi l’échange de regard entre les deux femmes.

Callie sursauta légèrement et retira sa main de celle de la blonde face à elle, se maudissant intérieurement de son manque total de professionnalisme.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que nous fassions un point sur l’organisation du système de sécurité avant la première sortie officielle cette après-midi, continua Alex.

\- Oui, répondit Callie en se dirigeant vers la table qu’il lui indiquait.

Arizona la regarda s’éloigner sans pouvoir s’abstenir de la lorgner de haut en bas. _Yep_ , se dit-elle, _l’arrière est aussi appétissant que le devant_.

Elle se mit une claque mentale et suivit ses pas avant de s’asseoir à son tour autour de la table.

 

Ce mandat risquait vraiment d’être très intéressant…

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu’il y aura constamment un de vos agents avec moi? s’indigna Arizona.

\- Oui au minimum, affirma Callie. Sauf dans vos quartiers personnels.

Elle remarqua que l’idée ne sembla pas réjouir la blonde qui grimaça face à l’information.

Plus d’une heure s’était écoulée depuis qu’elle était au Bureau Ovale avec Arizona Robbins et Alex Karev à leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler les choses sous sa direction. Et jusqu’ici, elle trouvait qu’elle avait fait preuve d’un professionnalisme à toutes épreuves. Surtout avec la présence d’Arizona Robbins à seulement quelques mètres d’elle et qui avait le don de la rendre nerveuse. Elle était la Présidente du pays, le leader du Monde Libre et la femme la plus puissante au monde. Et bien sûr, en plus de tout ça, il fallait qu’elle soit sexy à s’en damner.

\- Ils savent être très discret, rassura la Latina en essayant de chasser ses pensées.

En vain…

\- Et je veillerai à ce que votre vie privée soit respectée au maximum, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Donc mon trafic de drogue et mon réseau clandestin de prostitués ne risque rien avec vous? s’enquit Arizona.

Callie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si elle était sérieuse.

\- Je plaisante, s’empressa de dire la Présidente.

Callie esquissa un sourire face à la plaisanterie qu’elle se força rapidement à perdre. Cependant, il ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d’Arizona qui se félicita intérieurement: cette magnifique créature avait trouvé  sa boutade drôle. Elle n’avait peut-être pas rigolé à gorge déployé mais son sourire était déjà une victoire en soi…

Le téléphone d’Alex Karev sonna, évitant ainsi à Callie de répondre. Il s’excusa auprès des deux femmes et sortit de la pièce pour pouvoir répondre, les laissant seules.

\- Pour cet après-midi, reprit Callie en veillant à ne pas regarder l’autre femme directement dans les yeux, il y aura trois agents qui vous accompagneront.

\- Vous en faite partie? questionna Arizona.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Je serais l’agent à qui vous aurez le plus à faire et qui vous accompagnera systématiquement à vos sorties extérieures…

\- Je ne m’en plains pas.

Callie leva la tête de ses notes pour regarder en direction de la blonde qui la fixait.

\- Vous auriez dû voir votre prédécesseur, continua Arizona. La sympathie ne faisait pas partie des qualités de Robert Stark…

\- Stark était mon prédécesseur?! s’exclama Callie.

Arizona hocha la tête de haut en bas en faisant une moue de dégout. Callie la dévisagea en se disant qu’elle n’avait jamais vu une grimace aussi adorable de son existence.

\- J’ai été sur quelques missions avec lui, déclara-t-elle. Je comprends que vous préfériez être coincée avec moi…

\- Surtout que vous êtes beaucoup plus agréable à regarder, laissa échapper Arizona avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’elle disait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer la frustration de Callie qui continuait de la fixer. De nouveau, le regard qu’elles échangèrent dura plus longtemps que la normale jusqu’à ce que la brune se décide à détourner la première les yeux.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre un peu contenance et se leva.

\- On devrait se préparer pour aller au CPA Hospital, déclara-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste mal-à-l’aise.

\- Oui, répondit Arizona en la suivant du regard.

Callie lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte en poussant un juron toujours sous le regard d’Arizona qui soupira.

Mais qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle avait réussi à garder son sang-froid durant des meetings, des interviews et des confrontations télévisées et là, il suffisait qu’il y ait une jolie femme dans les parages pour qu’elle sorte des blagues idiotes et fasse des remarques à la limite du rentre-dedans.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, accompagnée d’une escorte de plusieurs véhicules, la voiture officielle de la Présidente se dirigeait vers le  _Children’s Pedatricians-Associates,_  l’hôpital des enfants de Washington.

Lorsque Jerry, son chauffeur, arrêta la berline devant les grandes portes de l’établissement, Arizona tenta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur puis grogna lorsqu’elle vit la horde de journalistes qui l’attendait.

\- Je déteste ces vautours! grommela-t-elle en faisant une moue.

Callie se tourna vers elle, assise à ses côtés, et regarda ses lèvres en se disant qu’il fallait vraiment qu’elle arrête de faire ce genre de mimique parce qu’elle en venait à fantasmer de plus en plus dessus.

\- Ma mère est journaliste, déclara Callie en se forçant à détourner son regard de la bouche de la Présidente pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _Ce n’est pas mieux_ , pensa-t-elle lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée  dans le tourbillon de bleu qui composait les prunelles d’Arizona.

Cette dernière glissa une main dans ses cheveux mal-à-l’aise.

\- Je – hum – ce n’est pas… Je n’ai rien contre les journalistes, c’est juste que – ‘fin – votre mère doit surement – heu …, bafouilla Arizona en se sentant de plus en plus gênée.

Callie ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps et s’esclaffa devant la mine qu’elle tirait.

\- Je plaisante, rassura-t-elle.

Arizona continua de la fixer et baissa son regard vers le sourire franc qu’arborait la brune. Ce sourire pourrait nourrir des systèmes électriques de plusieurs villes à lui-seul, ça elle en était sûre.

\- Très drôle…

\- Il faut croire que vous n’êtes pas la seule à détenir un sens de l’humour, taquina Callie en détournant son regard vers la fenêtre pour étudier le périmètre.

Comprenant qu’elle faisait référence à sa plaisanterie d’un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Arizona esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Il s’agit seulement de quelques photos, reprit Callie en continuant d’observer les journalistes à l’extérieur.

\- Je déteste avoir l’attention sur moi, confia Arizona.

\- Dans ces cas-là, je suis désolée de vous le dire mais vous avez choisi le mauvais métier…

La boutade arracha un rire à Arizona qui se sentit tout de suite plus détendue. C’était définitif, Calliope Torres était beaucoup mieux que Robert Stark.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose, dit Callie en reportant son attention sur elle. Vous les laissez prendre quelques photos de vous à l’intérieur avec quelques enfants et après je les vire en disant qu’il en va de votre sécurité…

\- Voilà ce qui signe notre premier deal, répondit Arizona.

L’oreillette de Callie émit un bruit, lui indiquant qu’on essayait de la joindre.

\- Torres j’écoute, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton.

\- La voix est libre, informa la voix de Mark.

\- Très bien. Préparez-vous avec Avery, nous allons sortir…

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Arizona avant de quitter le véhicule et de faire le tour pour ouvrir à la Présidente.

Dès lors que cette dernière mis un pied à l’extérieur, la foule de photographes se précipita vers elle pour prendre des clichés et l’interpeller pour lui poser des questions. Mais avec l’aide de Mark Sloan et Jackson Avery, Callie réussit rapidement à l’escorter jusqu’à l’intérieur de l’hôpital.

 

\------------

 

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyée sur un mur, Callie observait à travers une vitre de chambre d’hôpital la Présidente des États-Unis en train de lire une histoire à une petite fille malade.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une demi-heure qu’elle avait congédié les photographes et journalistes, permettant ainsi à Arizona de respirer et le comportement de la blonde l’avait agréablement surprise.

Alors qu’au début, elle pensait que la sympathie et la prévenance dont faisait preuve la Présidente envers les enfants était dû à la présence des journalistes, Callie ne l’avait pas vu changer d’attitude après leur départ. Au contraire, elle semblait même beaucoup plus à l’aise et prenait plaisir à parler ou jouer avec chacun d’entre eux. Et le plus surprenant, c’est que les enfants s’avéraient aimer cette rencontre encore plus qu’elle. Callie les avait vus attentifs à tout ce qu’elle pouvait dire.

Elle vit Arizona rigoler à ce que venait de lui raconter la petite fille et lever les yeux vers la vitre pour croiser son regard. Elle se surprit à ne pas le détourner et lorsque la blonde lui adressa un sourire, elle ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre.

Ce qui était sûr c’est qu’Arizona Robbins était pleine de surprises et qu’il serait très facile de tomber pour cette femme.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Callie sortit de son bureau de l’aile Ouest de la Maison Blanche où elle venait de terminer quelques rapports.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle détestait dans son métier, c’était bien s’occuper de la paperasse et malheureusement il semblait qu’avec son nouveau poste, il y en avait trois fois plus que ce qu’elle faisait d’habitude.

En se notant mentalement de coincer Lexie pour qu’elle s’en occupe à sa place dorénavant, elle se dirigea vers le bureau présidentiel devant lequel elle trouva deux de ses collègues – ou plutôt employées dorénavant – Meredith et Cristina, en train de faire la surveillance.

\- Prêtes à passer une nuit blanche? taquina-t-elle lorsqu’elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu’elle a prit la grosse tête notre Torres depuis qu’elle a eu sa promotion? questionna ironiquement Meredith à l’adresse de Cristina.

\- Légèrement, répondit cette dernière.

\- Il faut croire que le pouvoir lui ait très vite monté à la tête…

\- Tu crois qu’il existe un moyen de la lui dégonfler? fit mine de questionner Cristina.

\- Je crois bien que c’est une cause perdue d’avance…

Callie les écouta délirer avec une expression amusée. Meredith et Cristina faisaient parties de son équipe, celle qu’elle s’était composée depuis ses débuts à la NSA et rapidement, avec Mark, Jackson et Lexie, le reste de la bande, ils étaient devenus des amis très proches.

C’était pour ça que lorsque Webber lui avait dit qu’elle devrait composer son équipe, elle avait pensé à eux directement. C’était les seuls personnes en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, les seuls à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésitation et c’était exactement d’eux dont elle avait besoin.

\- Et moi je crois que je vais vous assigner de nuit pendant les prochains mois, rétorqua Callie avec un grand sourire.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée que ses deux acolytes arborèrent avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Je compte sur vous pour gérer jusqu’à demain matin, dit-elle en les regardant chacune leur tour. Ne me mettez pas dans le pétrin dès le premier jour.

\- À vos ordres chef! répondit ironiquement Cristina avant de lui adresser un sourire mutin. Ne t’inquiètes pas on ne va pas la quitter d’une semelle notre chère Présidente.

Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec elles puis s’avança vers le Bureau Ovale et après l’accord d’April Kepner, l’assistante de la Présidente, elle toqua à la porte et l’ouvrit lorsqu’elle entendit la voix d’Arizona lui donner la permission d’entrer.

\- Agent Torres…

\- Tout est au point pour ce soir, informa Callie en s’avançant au milieu de la pièce. Les agents Grey et Yang s’occupent de prendre mon relai et moi je vous retrouve demain.

\- Très bien, répondit Arizona.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se leva de son bureau pour en faire le tour et se poster devant Callie.

\- Vous avez fait un excellent boulot aujourd’hui, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

Callie baissa les yeux vers la main tendue puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers la blonde et la lui serra.

\- Merci Mme la Présidente…

\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Arizona, signala Arizona en lui adressant un grand sourire. Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd’hui, on peut oublier les «Mme la Présidente».

La main toujours dans celle de la blonde, son regard plongé dans le sien, Callie considéra ses paroles. Après de longues secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux, elle retira doucement sa main de celle d’Arizona et lui adressa un sourire poli.

\- Je n’ai fais que mon travail. Je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité…

\- Vous le faites très bien pour l’instant, dit Arizona.

\- Je souhaiterais que ça continue, affirma Callie. Et pour mener à bien ma mission, je ne dois pas être impliquée émotionnellement… Et vous appeler par votre prénom est exactement ce qui m’amènera à commencer à m’impliquer émotionnellement.

Elle fit un pas en arrière avant d’adresser un dernier signe de tête poli.

\- Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle avant de prendre congé sans attendre de réponse, sous le regard stupéfait d’Arizona.

Cette dernière regarda la porte se refermer, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, souffla-t-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

 


	3. Chapter 3

C’est avec un soupir à s’en fendre le cœur que Callie entra dans son appartement. Elle s’avança en trainant des pieds jusqu’au living room où elle trouva Meredith, Mark, Lexie et Cristina affalés sur le grand canapé à regarder un match de basket.

\- Attention voici le boss! charria Cristina en détournant le regard de l’écran de télévision pour voir sa colocataire arrivée.

Callie ne répondit pas et poussa Mark pour s’asseoir. Elle s’étala sur le dossier confortable et poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Blondie t’a mené la vie dure? questionna Mark en la fixant avec peine.

\- Tu n’as pas idée, se plaignit Callie. Cette femme ne tient pas en place!

\- Exact, renchérit Meredith. Il faut l’avoir constamment à l’œil, c’est dingue!

Le fait d’avoir constamment Arizona Robbins _à l’œil_ n’était pas réellement le problème… Au contraire, Callie prenait grand plaisir à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et ne la quittait que très rarement du regard lorsqu’elle était en service.

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis qu’elle avait commencé à travailler en tant que Chef de la Sécurité à la Maison Blanche et elle avait déjà mémorisé chaque courbe du corps de la Présidente. Elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder marcher devant elle, dessinant chaque balancement de hanche que la blonde avait et ne loupait jamais la vue que son décolleté lui offrait à chaque fois qu’elle se penchait par-dessus son bureau.

Non, Callie ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde d’avoir constamment Arizona Robbins à l’œil. C’était plutôt de ne pas l’avoir à l’œil qui l’agaçait… Oui parce que Madame la Présidente avait décidé de faire de son travail un enfer en n’en faisant qu’à sa tête. Cela ne faisait qu’une semaine qu’elle était à la tête du pays et elle avait fait en sorte d’enfreindre une dizaine de protocole de sécurité. Elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de fausser compagnie aux agents chargés de sa surveillance en ne les prévenant pas qu’elle quittait tel ou tel endroit. Ce qui faisait que le travail de Callie avait doublé et qu’elle était donc deux fois plus épuisée.

Parce que bon sang, Arizona Robbins était infatigable!

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es rentrée? demanda Cristina, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Je croyais que tu étais de service ce soir…

\- Le meeting avec la Juge Suprême a été annulé, informa-t-elle. Donc la soirée est tranquille… J’ai laissé Jackson avec les deux bleus.

\- Donc tu es des nôtres ce soir?

\- Yep!

\- Alors on sort! s’exclama Mark en se redressant excité. Ça va faire un bail qu’on n’a pas été chez Joe!

Callie grimaça en se disant qu’il serait préférable pour elle de retrouver sa chambre et dormir jusqu’au lendemain matin. Mais Mark avait raison, une éternité s’était écoulée depuis qu’elle n’était pas sortie boire un verre et profiter d’une soirée entre amis.

Elle finit par se laisser tirer par son meilleur ami qui s’était levé et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer.

 

C’est avec un mal de crâne horrible et le bruit strident de son réveil que Callie se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur la table de nuit et l’éteignit sans prendre la peine d’ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hugh! grogna-t-elle en se rallongeant sur son dos.

À ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas seule dans son lit. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa sur la masse de cheveux châtain qui avaient envahit l’oreiller du côté droit qu’elle reconnut aussitôt comme appartenant à Jasmine, la barmaid de Chez Joe avec qui elle passait la nuit à l’occasion.

Callie se dégagea de la couette, sortit ses pieds du lit et se redressa en position assise. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de soulager son mal de tête mais surtout pour essayer de rassembler quelques souvenirs de la veille. Finalement, elle abandonna et attrapa un t-shirt qui trainait par terre avant de l’enfiler rapidement.

\- Tu t’en vas déjà? murmura une voix derrière elle. 

Elle se tourna pour faire face à la femme qui se trouvait dans son lit et qui la regardait d’un air endormi.

Jasmine était très jolie, c’était un fait. Elle avait un visage d’ange et des courbes à tomber. Mais Callie ne ressentait rien de plus pour cette femme.

Lorsqu’elle entrait dans le bar de Joe, Callie finissait toujours par passer la soirée à discuter et flirter avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’elles terminent soit dans le lit de la barmaid, soit dans le sien. Mais les choses n’étaient jamais devenues plus que ça, parce qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu qu’elles aillent plus loin. Jasmine lui avait proposé un rencard une fois et Callie avait subtilement refusé en lui disant qu’elles étaient déjà au stade fun et qu’elle ne voulait en aucun cas changer… Donc après ça, elle avait passé son temps à éviter l’autre femme. Jusqu’à la soirée de la veille… Parce qu’elle avait passé la majorité de sa soirée à fantasmer sur une blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire à faire fondre n’importe qui et des jambes à s’en damner. Jambes qui étaient hors de portées, inaccessible. Parce qu’elles appartenaient à sa patronne. Patronne qui s’avérait être la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique!  Donc elle s’était retrouvée à ramener une de ses conquêtes occasionnelles, une nouvelle fois chez elle, alors qu’elle s’était jurée de ne pas s’embarquer dans une histoire qui pourrait blesser l’autre femme, parce qu’elle n’avait rien d’autre à lui offrir.

En réalité, c’était que depuis qu’elle avait eu son cœur brisé en mille morceaux, à deux reprises dans sa vie, Callie s’était jurée qu’elle ne se laisserait plus jamais se plonger corps et âme dans une relation. Donc au lieu de ça, elle s’était consacrée entièrement à sa carrière et enchainait les conquêtes d’un soir. Et pour l’instant ce rythme de vie lui convenait très bien, même si souvent elle se sentait seule. Surtout lorsqu’elle voyait ses amis, en couple et heureux.

\- Je dois aller au travail, expliqua-t-elle en se mettant debout. Tu n’as pas besoin de te lever maintenant… Fais comme à ton habitude.

\- On se voit bientôt? questionna Jasmine alors que Callie s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain et de pousser un soupir las.

 

Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, elle franchit la sécurité de la Maison Blanche et s’avança d’un pas lourd en direction de l’Aile Ouest en se maudissant de tous les noms pour toutes les téquilas qu’elle s’était descendue la veille.

\- Merci mon dieu! s’exclama-t-elle en attrapant le gobelet de café que Jackson s’apprêtait à porter à  sa bouche.

Elle en but une gorgée et soupira de bien-être avant de se positionner face à lui dans le couloir.

\- Hey! s’indigna le brun.

\- Je suis désolée mais j’en avais besoin, se défendit-elle.

Oui parce qu’elle s’était dépêchée de quitter son appartement et n’avait donc pas eu le droit à sa dose de caféine habituelle.

\- Je t’en paierais un autre…

\- Il y a intérêt, pesta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir que Calie décida d’ignorer.

\- Comment s’est passée la nuit?

\- Relativement calme… Elle est restée à son bureau jusqu’aux environ de 2h et a quitté ses appartements à 7h ce matin…

Callie leva les yeux au ciel – oui Arizona Robbins était infatigable! – avant de les reporter sur Jackson.

\- Tu peux y aller, informa-t-elle. Je prends le relais… Profites-en pour te reposer un peu.

\- Merci, répondit-il avant de prendre congés et de s’en aller.

Elle s’avança à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre le Bureau Ovale et par conséquent la Présidente. Mais lorsqu’elle tourna à l’angle du corridor qui menait à l’aile présidentiel, elle fut surprise de trouver Arizona à l’extérieur, à une centaine de mètre de l’endroit où elle était censée être, à discuter avec un homme de façon animé mais aussi et surtout, elle fut excédée – mais pas vraiment surprise – de la retrouver _seule_.

Avec un soupir d’exaspération, Callie s’avança rapidement dans leur direction. Elle se débarrassa de son gobelet en le fourrant entre les mains d’April qui se dirigeait vers son propre bureau puis termina son chemin.

\- Madame la Présidente, gratifia-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire poli mais qui ne cachait aucunement son agacement.

Arizona remercia l’homme qui les quitta puis se tourna vers elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

-  _Agent Spécial Torres_ , répondit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot de façon exagérée.

Callie se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire face au titillement évident de la blonde. Depuis qu’elle avait refusé de l’appeler par son prénom, Arizona s’amusait à lui retourner la pareille.

Alors qu’elle appelait tous les autres agents par leur prénom, elle continuait d’appeler Callie «Agent Torres» et ajoutait même quelques fois un «Spécial» pour accentuer sa moquerie, comme à ce moment précis. Et Callie avait beau essayé de jouer l’indifférence, elle devait s’avouer qu’elle aimait beaucoup l’humour de la blonde et qu’elle prenait du plaisir à répondre à ses taquineries.

\- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre bureau ou vos quartiers personnels tant qu’il n’y a pas au moins un agent avec vous, déclara Callie sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je suis à la Maison Blanche, rétorqua Arizona. Ce sont mes quartiers.

\- Oui mais le protocole stipule –

\- Qui fait les protocoles? l’interrompit Arizona en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Je vous demande pardon? répondit Callie en levant un sourcil de surprise.

\- Qui met en place les protocoles? répéta la blonde sans se dépêtrer de son expression espiègle.

\- Ils ont toujours été là…

\- Oui mais qui les fait?

Callie la regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue avant de souffler d’un ton agacé:

\- Vous…

Le sourire mutin d’Arizona s’agrandit.

\- Vrai, répondit-elle. Et je décide qu’à partir de maintenant, je peux me balader dans la Maison Blanche librement…

Callie s’apprêta à répliquer lorsqu’elle entendit quelqu’un la héler dans son dos.

\- Ta barmaid a encore mangé toutes mes céréales ce matin! s’exclama Cristina d’un ton indigné en s’approchant d’elle, manifestement inconsciente de la présence d’Arizona.

\- C’est pas vrai! s’exaspéra Callie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non sérieusement, c’est cool de se taper des serveuses sexy comme tout mais il faut s’en occuper le matin avant de – Madame la Présidente, s’interrompit Cristina en hochant la tête d’un geste respectueux.

Se sentant bouillonner sur place, Callie ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s’empêcher de se retourner et de mettre son poing dans la figure de Cristina et les rouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard pour voir le regard moqueur que lui adressait Arizona.

\- Ce sera tout? questionna la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rigoler.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en serrant des dents.

La Présidente commença donc à s’avancer en direction de son bureau sans se dépêtrer de son sourire moqueur.

Callie la laissa les devancer de quelques pas avant de mettre une tape sur l’épaule de Cristina, tout en s’avançant à la suite de la Présidente.

\- Aïe!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer! chuchota-t-elle, mais pas assez doucement pour ne pas qu’Arizona l’entende.

Cette dernière tendit l’oreille pour écouter la réponse de l’asiatique.

\- Je n’en savais rien qu’elle était avec toi, rétorqua Cristina tout aussi discrètement. Et puis ça t’apprendra à combler tes partenaires jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’endorment et squattent mes céréales le lendemain!

Arizona entendit Callie grogner des paroles incompréhensibles et ne put s’empêcher de se demander avec une pointe d’envie quel effet ça lui ferait d’être «comblée» par Calliope Torres.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et entra dans son bureau, suivit de ses deux agents.

 

Elle franchit la grande porte et fut surprise de constater qu’il n’était pas vide. En effet, assis sur un des deux canapés, se trouvait le Vice-président en compagnie d’un de ses conseillers. Lorsqu’elle le vit, elle perdit immédiatement son sourire, sachant pertinemment la raison de sa présence.

\- Preston, dit-elle d’un ton conventionnel.

\- Madame la Président, répondit le Vice-président Burke en se levant pour lui faire face.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? questionna la Présidente en adoptant une voix toujours aussi froide.

Ce qui surprit Callie qui ne l’avait encore jamais entendue parler à qui que ce soit de cette façon apathique. Le sourire malicieux d’Arizona avait disparu et elle regardait l’homme face à elle avec une expression complètement fermée, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à la femme qu’elle côtoyait depuis quelques temps.

\- J’ai entendu dire que vous repoussiez les assauts militaires au Soudan, déclara-t-il.

\- C’est exact, répondit Arizona.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

\- Il n’existe aucune preuve intangible que des réseaux terroristes se trouvent là-bas et tant que ce sera le cas, je refuse d’envoyer la moindre offensive…

Il laissa échapper un rire jaune et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qui était convenu…

\- Je n’avais pas tous les éléments en main à ce moment-là, expliqua Arizona d’une voix ferme.

Burke s’avança d’un pas vers elle en arborant un air menaçant.

\- Arrêtez de vivre dans votre monde utopique et envoyez ces satanés avions, intima-t-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

 Callie esquissa un geste pour intervenir mais il s’éloigna à ce moment-là et sortit de la pièce, suivit de son conseiller. Elle le regarda refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Arizona qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place. Même si elle lui donnait le dos, elle pouvait voir que l’entretien l’avait chamboulé, il lui suffisait de voir la posture de ses épaules et la façon dont elle serrait ses poings.

Elle hésita un instant à faire comme si de rien était et se contenter de faire son job qui n’était en aucun cas de s’occuper des états d’âmes de la Présidente. Mais face à une Arizona bouleversée, ses réticences disparurent rapidement.

\- Cristina, tu peux aller voir si Mark est prêt à prendre son poste? demanda-t-elle à l’autre agent qui fixait la Présidente mal-à-l’aise.

\- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau.

Callie attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle avant de faire quelques pas vers la blonde.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle d’un ton prévenant.

Arizona ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers elle et lui adresser un sourire crispé.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. C’est juste que – Burke a toujours réussit à me faire sortir de mes gongs…

\- Il a l’air d’être une vraie plaie, commenta Callie.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu’elle entendit Arizona rire.

\- Vous n’avez pas idée, avoua la blonde.

Callie hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient exactement les limites qu’elle ne devait surtout pas franchir, puis se décida à dire le fond de sa pensée. Après tout, elle n’avait jamais été une grande disciple des règles.

 - Si je peux me permettre, dit-elle finalement, vous êtes la Présidente de la République. C’est vous, _Arizona_ , qui avait été plébiscitée par le peuple pour diriger le pays. Et non pas Preston Burke… Donc vous devriez faire ce que vous voulez et l’envoyez balader… Si je peux me permettre, bien sûr.

Arizona la fixa, stupéfaite. Cette femme était décidemment pleine de surprise. Elle l’observa pendant de longues secondes silencieuse avant d’esquisser un véritable sourire.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vous vouliez pas vous investir émotionnellement, fit-elle remarquer.

Callie fronça les sourcils, surprise de la réponse.

\- Pardon?

\- Vous m’avez appelé Arizona, indiqua-t-elle.

\- Oh…

Un sourire coupable s’afficha sur le visage de Callie qui se rappela de cette fameuse conversation qu’elles avaient eu exactement au même endroit, une semaine plus tôt, où elle clamait qu’elle ne pouvait pas l’appeler par son prénom. Elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas se laisser attacher mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Il faut croire qu’il est difficile de ne pas s’impliquer lorsqu’on en vient à vous, admit-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste nerveux.

Ce qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire d’Arizona qui continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter pour ma sécurité? taquina la blonde.

\- Pour l’instant, ça devrait aller, assura Callie dans un rire.

 _Tant que je reste focalisé sur le fait de surveiller ses alentours et non pas ses jambes_ , pensa-t-elle fortement.

Arizona lui adressa un sourire radieux et posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

 _Okay, je suis foutu,_ pensa Callie en lui répondant par un léger hochement de tête tout en essayant d’ignorer la chaleur ardente que lui procurait la main d’Arizona sur son bras.

\- Je –hum – je vais aller vérifier que Cristina a bien suivit mes directives, annonça-t-elle en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

\- D’accord…

Callie commença à s’éloigner en direction de la grande porte lorsqu’Arizona l’interpela.

\- Une dernière chose!

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour la voir arborait son habituel sourire mutin.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux vous appeler Calliope?

Callie esquissa un nouveau sourire – ce qui était devenu une chose qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps – en  entendant la prononciation de son prénom entier. Elle, qui maudissait chaque personne qui osait l’appeler Calliope, réalisa qu’il résonnait parfaitement dans la bouche d’Arizona.

\- Vous savez, tout le monde m’appelle Callie…

\- Vous l’avez dit vous-même _Calliope_ , répondit Arizona, je ne suis pas tout le monde…

Sans se dépêtrer de son expression enjoué, elle échangea un dernier regard appuyé avec sa Chef de la Sécurité qui disparu derrière la porte.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau, un sourire niais aux lèvres, en se disant que la visite de Preston Burke n’avait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise chose…

 


	4. Chapter 4

Callie fit un dernier aller-retour dans l’allée de l’avion avant de revenir vers le siège de la Présidente.

\- Tout est ok, informa-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais assise à côté de –

\- Non, souffla Arizona, restez sil-vous plait…

Elle s’en fichait de paraître pitoyable, tout ce qui lui importait c’était que Callie ne la laisse pas seule.

Cette dernière remarqua la position crispée qu’arborait Arizona, le visage tendu et les mains solidement agrippés aux accoudoirs.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Callie en la lorgnant d’un regard concerné.

Arizona inspira fortement avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- J’ai toujours eu une trouille inexplicable pour les avions, admit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Vous n’avez vraiment pas choisis le métier qu’il fallait, fit remarquer Callie.

Elle l’entendit émettre un son entre le rire et la plainte avant de grimacer à nouveau.

-D’habitude, je prends quelques choses pour me détendre, énonça Arizona. Mais vu que je suis censée retrouver le Président Italien dès mon arrivée à Rome, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu’il pense que je suis stone.

\- Il faut que vous vous détendiez autrement…

\- Je ne peux pas! gémit Arizona en commençant à taper frénétiquement du pied.

Parce qu’elle n’aimait vraiment pas prendre l’avion! C’était une des choses dont elle avait horreur et bien sûr c’était le moyen de transport le plus utilisé par les politiciens. Qui plus est, le fait de savoir qu’il leur fallait plus de huit heures de vol pour atterrir à Rome, là où l’attendaient les vingt autres dirigeants des plus grands pays de la planète, avait le don de l’angoisser encore plus.

\- Satané sommet du G20! grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

Callie rigola avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège à côté d’elle.

Depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait assisté à son affrontement avec le Vice-président et qu’elle l’avait en quelque sorte réconfortée, elle et Arizona étaient devenues plus proche qu’à l’accoutumé. Elle n’irait pas jusque dire qu’elles étaient amies mais elles avaient une complicité évidente. Il était devenu banal qu’Arizona demande comment elle allait ou comment sa journée se passait et Callie savait que la façon qu’elle avait de parler à Arizona n’était pas celle qu’elle emploierait si n’importe qui d’autre avait été Président à sa place.

Mais il semblait que les choses s’étaient établies d’elles-mêmes entre les deux femmes et il ne viendrait à l’idée d’aucune d’entre elles de s’en plaindre.

\- Okay, lança Callie à son adresse. Qu’est-ce que vous faites d’habitude pour décompresser? Hormis votre réseau de drogue et de prostitués…

Malgré son angoisse, Arizona ricana avant de tourner sa tête vers Callie et la fixer sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- Des sudokus, révéla-t-elle dans un murmure.

La réaction qu’elle attendait s’afficha sur le visage de la Latina qui leva un sourcil.

\- Des sudokus?

\- Oui, affirma Arizona avec un sourire. J’aime beaucoup! C’est simple mais ça demande un minimum de logique. Et j’adore les chiffres!

Callie la fixa curieusement avant d’hausser les épaules.

\- Chacun son truc, je suppose…

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l’intérieur de l’avion et repéra Alex Karev assis à quelques rangs plus loin, lisant un journal du  _Times_.

\- Je reviens, indiqua-t-elle à l’adresse d’Arizona en se levant.

Elle s’avança en direction du Chef de Staff et lui prit le journal des mains.

\- Ordre de la présidente!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle lui tourna le dos et revint s’asseoir à côté d’Arizona qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux et qui rigolait.

\- Il va vous maudire pendant des heures, prévint Arizona.

\- Je pense que j’y survivrai, répondit Callie en souriant. Prête à sudoker? ajouta-t-elle en agitant le journal sous ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce mot existe…

\- Dans mon dictionnaire à moi, c’est le cas.

Arizona s’apprêtait à répliquer lorsque l’avion commença à bouger. Elle étouffa une exclamation en fermant les yeux et sans s’en rendre compte, elle agrippa vigoureusement la main de Callie posée sur l’accoudoir qui séparait leurs deux sièges.

\- Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! grommela-t-elle rapidement.

L’attention de Callie, elle, n’était tournée que vers la main qui tenait fermement la sienne. Le touché était des plus innocents et pourtant il provoqua une multitude de frisson qui parcouru toute la longueur de son bras.

Lorsque l’avion s’immobilisa enfin, Arizona reprit peu à peu ses esprits et finit par réaliser l’étreinte qu’elle opérait sur sa voisine. Elle retira doucement sa main avant d’adresser un sourire d’excuse à Callie qui s’était tournée vers elle en sentant la rupture du contact.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pas de mal, répondit Callie en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et se redressa légèrement sur son siège avant de reprendre le journal dans sa main.

\- Maintenant laissez-moi vous détendre…

Face au froncement de sourcil d’Arizona, elle s’empressa d’ajouter:

\- Avec – heu – le sudoku.

Arizona baissa la tête sur le côté, une expression mutine au visage, avant d’acquiescer doucement. Même si elle aurait préféré largement que Callie la détende autrement, rester à côté d’elle et profiter de sa présence pendant qu’elles résolvaient des sudokus étaient une des meilleures façons de passer ce voyage.

 

Sept heures après, l’avion présidentiel amorça sa descente pour atterrir sur une des pistes de l’aéroport de Rome.

Callie ne bougea cependant pas, de peur de réveiller l’endormie qui avait sa tête posée sur elle. Arizona s’était endormie depuis plus de deux heures, colonisant son épaule et Callie n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre. Plus de deux heures s’étaient écoulées, où elle n’avait rien fait à part rester assise et regarder les nuages défiler sous ses yeux et malgré tout, elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi à sa place.

Pourtant, Arizona avait seulement sa tête posée contre son épaule, le contact n’avait rien de sensuel ou sexy. Non, il était tout ce qu’il y avait des plus anodins et pourtant Callie sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que si elle avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres en courant. Un nœud s’était formé dans son estomac et se serrait au fur et à mesure qu’elle sentait la respiration d’Arizona contre sa peau. L’odeur de noix de coco qui s’échappait de ses cheveux, quant à elle, l’avait torturé pendant tout ce temps et elle ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de l’ignorer.

Voilà exactement ce que représentait pour elle le fait d’avoir la tête d’Arizona sur elle: une torture… Mais le genre de torture qu’on redemandait encore et encore.

Callie esquissa un sourire exacerbé en considérant ses pensées. Elle, Callie Torres, la dure à cuire de la NSA, était là, à se consumer à petit feu comme une adolescente à cause d’une simple proximité avec une autre femme.

Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait à quel point Arizona Robbins ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ce qui en soit était effrayant.

Mais étais-ce si surprenant que ça? Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique…Tant physiquement, qu’intérieurement.

Elle était gentille, adorable, altruiste et marrante. Son sourire et ses yeux lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir emprisonné des étoiles et ses cheveux ne lui donnaient qu’une envie: glisser ses mains dedans et les caresser pendant des heures. Et le pire de tout, c’était qu’il semblait qu’Arizona ne se rendait même pas compte de toutes les qualités qu’elle avait, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante pour Callie.

Lorsque les roues de l’avion entrèrent en contact avec le sol, signalant ainsi qu’ils avaient enfin atterri, Callie se tourna doucement pour regarder Arizona et remarqua qu’elle dormait toujours. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri en se disant que pour quelqu’un qui était effrayée par l’avion, elle ne semblait plus rencontrer aucune difficulté.

\- Arizona, murmura-t-elle.

La blonde bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Callie hésita une seconde puis posa sa main sur la sienne, ressentant la même décharge électrique que plus tôt. Elle la serra doucement en prononçant une nouvelle fois son prénom.

\- Arizona, réveillez-vous…

La Présidente finit par papillonner des yeux, mettant quelques secondes à se rendre compte d’où elle était, avant de se redresser brusquement.

\- On est bientôt arrivé?

Callie lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Nous avons même atterri, informa-t-elle en indiquant d’un signe de tête le hublot derrière elle.

Arizona se tourna pour constater, qu’en effet, ils étaient bien sur la piste d’atterrissage. Elle fit de nouveau face à Callie qui continuait de la fixer et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle. Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps…

Callie se leva et fit un signe de tête à ses agents pour leur demander de se mettre en place avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Inutile de vous excusez Arizona, rassura-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai quand même pris pour mon oreiller!

 _Et tu recommence ça quand tu veux_ , pensa très fort Callie. Mais au lieu de l’exprimer à voix haute, elle se contenta d’hausser les épaules et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous ne dormiez pas beaucoup, affirma-t-elle. Après tout vous avez le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Arizona releva le ton de plaisanterie mais ne put s’empêcher de ressentir les mots autrement.

\- Tu n’as pas idée, soupira-t-elle dans sa barbe alors que la Latina s’éloignait en direction de son équipe de sécurité.

 

\---------------

 

Callie appuya sur le bouton de l’ascenseur et attendit que les portes se referment devant elle pour se laisser aller contre l’une des parois de l’appareil. Le dos collé au mur, l’arrière de la tête posé contre la surface froide, elle ferma les yeux et poussa une profonde expiration.

La journée avait été éreintante, même pour elle. Assurer la sécurité durant l’un des sommets les plus importants du monde n’était pas la tâche la plus facile à exécuter. Tout d’abord parce que le meeting regroupait les vingt personnes les plus influentes du monde et que donc la vigilance devait être vingt fois plus présente. Et enfin, parce qu’elle s’était vite heurtée aux propres services secrets de chaque pays représentés qui avaient, soit fait preuve d’une mauvaise volonté pour se concorder avec son équipe, soit fait preuve d’un machisme inégalable lorsqu’ils avaient constaté que la dite-équipe était dirigé par une femme. Ce qui l’avait encore plus motivée à montrer qui menait réellement la danse et elle avait pris un malin plaisir à rendre la vie dure aux agents étrangers. Spécialement, les agents russes qui n’avaient cessé de lui faire du rentre-dedans…

Oui, la journée avait été très longue et elle avait hâte qu’elle se termine. Mais avant de quitter son service pour la soirée pour se reposer un peu et donner le relai à son équipe, elle devait retrouver Arizona et s’assurer que tout allait bien.

À la pensée de la blonde, Callie esquissa un léger sourire et sortit d’un pas plus léger lorsque l’ascenseur s’immobilisa à l’étage du Penthouse de l’hôtel cinq étoile de Rome qui avait était spécialement réservé pour la Présidente des États-Unis et son équipe. Elle s’avança jusqu’à la suite présidentielle qui était gardée par Lexie, Jackson et deux bleus du nom de Jo’ Wilson et Shane Ross et leur fit un léger signe de tête avant d’entrer à l’intérieur.

\- Tu es Présidente dorénavant Arizona! s’écria la voix étouffée d’Alex Karev derrière la porte fermée qui menait à la chambre. Tu ne peux pas aller faire le tour de la ville comme bon te semble!

Callie entendit Arizona répliquer quelque chose mais ne comprit pas. Une seconde après, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Chef de Staff énervé et la Présidente tout autant hors d’elle.

Alex ne fit pas attention à Callie et s’avança d’un pas rapide vers la porte qu’elle venait de franchir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la blonde qui s’était arrêtée à quelques mètres et lui lancer un dernier regard noir avant de sortir.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Callie d’une voix concernée à l’adresse d’Arizona qui continuait de fulminer sur place.

\- À merveille! répliqua sèchement Arizona en évitant le regard inquiet qu’elle lui adressait.

Elle savait que Callie ne méritait pas qu’elle fasse passer sa colère sur elle, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle était tellement… frustrée!

Callie regarda la blonde quelques secondes silencieusement avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Très bien, dit-elle sans grandes convictions.

Il était évident que la Présidente était bouleversée et combien même elles étaient devenus assez proches ces derniers jours, Callie ne pouvait l’obliger à se confier et lui dire ce qui n’allait réellement pas. Elle décida donc de ne pas s’en mêler.

\- Je venais juste vous informer que je n’étais pas de surveillance ce soir, continua Callie d’une voix distante et professionnelle, ce sont les agents Grey et Yang qui prennent le relai…

\- Bien, répondit Arizona. De toute façon ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais bouger d’ici…

Callie remarqua la pointe d’amertume dans sa voix mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête poli puis sortit de la pièce en poussant un léger grognement.

\- Torres! s’exclama Mark lorsqu’elle referma la porte derrière elle. J’ai entendu dire que tu avais ta soirée, un verre ça te tente?

Elle regarda un instant la porte de la suite qu’elle venait de quitter puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui adressa un haussement d’épaule. Aller boire quelques verres l’aideraient peut-être à oublier sa journée affreuse et l’humeur massacrante de sa patronne…

 

Une heure plus tard, elle était attablée avec Mark dans un petit bar se trouvant face à l’hôtel où l’équipe présidentielle séjournait. Elle n’était peut-être pas de service mais elle préférait garder une proximité au cas où il y aurait des complications…

Complications qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

 

Alors qu’elle était toujours en compagnie de son meilleur ami, à boire quelques bières et à l’écouter lui raconter comment il avait réussi à avoir un rencard avec Lexie, l’objet de leur conversation arriva en courant, le souffle saccadé.

\- Hey Lex, lança Callie en se redressant d’un air inquiet. Tout va bien?!

\- La…présidente… elle – whoo – a… balbutia Lexie, une main maintenant son point de côté tandis qu’elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe?! s’alarma Callie.

\- Elle a disparu!

\- Comment ça « elle a disparu »?!!

\- Je me suis absentée deux minutes aux toilettes et quand je suis revenue, elle n’était plus dans sa suite, informa Lexie d’un ton paniqué.

Callie échangea un regard avec Mark puis ils se levèrent précipitamment et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l’hôtel.

Arrivée là-bas, elle réunit en un temps record son équipe et commença à organiser les recherches dans le hall alors que la panique avait commencé à envahir tout le monde.

Alors qu’elle était en train de donner différents ordres, Callie sentit Mark lui mettre un coup de coude.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction d’une des boutiques de l’hôtel. Elle suivit son regard et se figea brusquement lorsqu’elle vit Arizona Robbins sortir du petit magasin en remerciant la vendeuse qui lui tendait un petit sac comme si de rien été.

 

\----------------

 

 - SI JE SUIS ICI C’EST POUR UNE FOUTU RAISON! s’écria Callie, folle de rage. VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SORTIR COMME BON VOUS SEMBLE ET NE PREVENIR PERSONNE! C’EST UNE CHOSE DE LE FAIRE À LA MAISON BLANCHE MAIS C’EST COMPLÉTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE DE LE FAIRE ICI!

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Agent Torres! répondit Arizona en lui lançant un regard noir. Je vous rappelle que je suis –

\- Avec tout mon respect, _Madame la Présidente_ , la coupa Callie, je sais très bien qui vous êtes!

Arizona croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard vers le sol. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute qu’elle avait été escortée de nouveau dans sa suite et après avoir reçu les foudres d’Alex, elle devait maintenant écouter sa Chef de la Sécurité, complètement hors d’elle, lui remonter les bretelles comme à un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Je ne vous pensez pas aussi irresponsable, reprit la Latina. Sérieusement à quoi vous pensiez?!

\- JE VOULAIS SEULEMENT M’ACHETER UN PUTAIN DE PAQUET DE CIGARETTE PAR MOI-MÊME!

Callie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, surprise par la perte de sang-froid de la femme face à elle qui semblait avoir retenu sa frustration et sa colère depuis un long moment.

\- Je voulais juste avoir cinq minutes à moi! tenta d’expliquer Arizona en retrouvant légèrement son calme. Où j’aurais pu être juste Arizona, et non pas la Présidente des États-Unis avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules…

Sa voix était tremblante, dévoilant à Callie un aspect qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu chez la femme sure d’elle qu’était Arizona. Debout, face à elle dans cette énorme suite d’hôtel, elle pouvait lire clairement la fragilité dont faisait preuve celle qui avait montré jusque là une force infaillible. Et c’était déjà la deuxième fois aujourd’hui, après le passage dans l’avion.

Sentant sa colère disparaître totalement, Callie poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole d’une voix douce:

\- Je peux comprendre Arizona… Mais vous ne pouvez pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne, c’est dangereux…

\- Je sais, assura Arizona. C’est juste que… J’avais l’habitude d’être totalement indépendante, de faire ce que je voulais quand je voulais. J’avais l’habitude d’aller danser et boire sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. J’avais l’habitude d’être quelqu’un de normal. Et maintenant…

Elle s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je suis désolée Calliope, s’excusa-t-elle en lui adressant un mince sourire. C’était vraiment stupide de ma part et je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus…

Callie la regarda d’un air concerné, inquiète de voir l’expression défaitiste et triste qui marquait son visage.

\- Arizona…

\- Vous devriez y aller, la coupa la nommée. Je vous ai déjà assez gâché votre soirée… Je vous jure que je ne bougerais pas d’ici, je vais juste aller dormir…

Elle ne laissa pas à la Chef de la Sécurité le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte, la laissant derrière elle, en pleine réflexion.

Callie regarda la porte en chêne se refermer derrière Arizona alors qu’une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.

Une idée idiote et complètement irresponsable. Mais elle était prête à prendre le risque si ça pouvait permettre à Arizona de se sentir un peu mieux…

Il lui manquait plus qu’à mettre en place une organisation en béton.

 

\---------

 

Arizona termina de se doucher et enfila rapidement un de ses pyjamas en repensant à la dispute qu’elle avait eu avec Callie un peu plus tôt.

Et bizarrement, au lieu d’être en colère ou agacée par le ton que l’autre femme avait employé avec elle, Arizona était surprise. Agréablement surprise.

Parce qu’elle savait qu’elle avait fait preuve d’une stupidité à toutes épreuves et Calliope Torres n’avait pas hésité à le lui dire et à la remettre en place. Même Alex, qui était son meilleur ami et qui devait être le seul à lui tenir tête dans son entourage, gardait une certaine retenue avec elle depuis qu’elle était devenue présidente. Mais pas Callie… Non, elle, elle lui avait criait dessus et n’avait eu aucune retenue pour lui faire part de ce qu’elle pensait.

Et bon sang, ça avait été _torride_!

 

Un bruit à sa porte la sortit de ses rêveries à propos de sa Chef de Sécurité et lorsqu’elle alla ouvrir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l’objet de ses pensées.

\- Calliope?

Cette dernière la regarda de haut en bas avant d’esquisser un grand sourire.

\- Joli pyjama! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Arizona baissa les yeux vers son pantalon rose et son débardeur assorti où était dessiné un énorme papillon violet avant de lever la tête pour scruter à son tour la tenue de la Latina.

Si elle trouvait que Callie était sexy dans ses tenues quotidiennes d’Agent Torres, il était évident qu’elle n’avait toujours pas eu le plaisir de la voir dans ses habits de tous les jours… Elle portait un jean skin brut agrémentait de boots noirs qui mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes, tandis qu’un pull en V gris donnait l’impression qu’il était impossible de regarder ailleurs que sa poitrine. Mais ce qui l’amena à déglutir difficilement, c’était la veste en cuir noir qu’elle portait par-dessus et qui lui donnait un air encore plus dur à cuire qu’en temps normal.

C’était définitif, cette femme était une déesse… Une déesse qui allait lui causer beaucoup d’autres insomnies.

Elle se força à relever la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Callie qui ne l’avait pas quitté.

\- Ce qui est sûre c’est qu’avec ça sur le dos, le Président Russe ne vous prendra jamais au sérieux…

\- Inutile d’être méchante, répondit Arizona en faisant une moue boudeuse, ce qui eut le don d’agrandir le sourire de Callie.

\- Je dis ça pour vous, déclara la Latina. Le rose et les papillons vous font perdre au moins vingt points d’hardcorritude!

Arizona rigola en entendant le mot inventé. Une des caractéristiques de Callie d’après ce qu’elle avait remarqué.

\- Je cherche à garder un peu de l’ancienne Arizona, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Celle qui avait cinq ans? rétorqua Callie en rigolant à son tour.

\- Vous avez fini de vous moquer?! s’indigna la blonde d’un ton faussement scandalisé.

Callie ne pouvait s’empêcher de noter à quel point c’était facile. De parler et de plaisanter avec Arizona. C’était une chose qui lui semblait familière et confortable. L’autre femme était toujours accessible et spontanée qu’elle en oubliait presque qui elle était.

\- Vous êtes ici pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas encore fait la malle? questionna Arizona.

Un nouveau rire résonna de la part de Callie qui secoua négativement la tête.

\- En réalité j’ai une surprise pour vous, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Arizona fronça les sourcils.

\- S’il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir sur moi, Calliope, c’est que je n’aime pas les surprises.

\- Je peux vous garantir que celle-ci, vous allez l’adorer…

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona continua de la scruter d’un regard confus, ce qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de Callie qui s’appuya nonchalamment sur l’embrasure de la porte.

\- Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance…

La blonde la fixa encore pendant de longues secondes en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas comment l’expliquer mais quelque chose chez Callie la poussait à lui accorder sa confiance, chose qui était très rare venant de sa part, surtout depuis qu’elle était devenus présidente. Mais elle réalisa que la femme face à elle la détenait et ce depuis le tout début.

\- D’accord, dit-elle finalement.

\- Okay cool! répondit Callie en se redressant. Je me suis dit que vous n’aviez amené que des tenues officielles avec vous donc je me suis permise d’aller vous acheter quelques habits beaucoup plus décontractés qui vous permettront de passer plus inaperçu…

Elle se baissa pour attraper les différents sacs qu’elle avait posé à ses pieds et les tendit à Arizona qui continuait de la regardait curieusement.

\- Je vous attends à l’extérieur, ajouta-t-elle avant de s’éloigner vers les canapés du living-room.

Arizona lui lança un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre en souriant.

 

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d’un jean, d’un haut noir simple et des bottes qui montaient jusqu’à ses mollets.

Callie leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu’elle l’entendit entrer dans la pièce et déglutit difficilement. En la voyant habillée aussi sobrement, elle ne put s’empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à quel point cette femme était magnifique.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’un siècle s’est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j’ai mis un jean, admit Arizona en baissant les yeux vers son pantalon.

\- C’est dommage parce que ça vous va à ravir, commenta Callie en reluquant ses jambes.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire et détourna brusquement ses yeux.

\- Prête à partir à l’aventure? demanda-t-elle en se levant, essayant d’ignorer la chaleur qui venait de gagner ses joues.

\- Je sais que c’est de la folie mais oui! répondit Arizona d’une voix surexcité. Je vous suis!

Callie lui adressa un dernier sourire en lui tendant sa veste avant de se diriger en sa compagnie en direction de la double porte menant à l’extérieur de la suite présidentielle. Lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit, elle jeta un regard à l’extérieur et fit un signe de tête à l’adresse de Lexie qui leva son pouce en l’air pour lui signifier que la voix était libre. Instinctivement, elle posa une main au bas du dos d’Arizona et la guida jusqu’à l’ascenseur.

Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement en sentant le contact et essaya de garder un minimum de contenance, même si elle sentait une chaleur la dévorer sous la main de Callie.

Il leur fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes pour quitter l’hôtel sans se faire repérer et elles y arrivèrent sans grandes difficultés avec l’aide des coéquipiers de Callie. Arizona avait été surprise de voir qu’elle avait mis plusieurs personnes sur le coup mais il lui semblait qu’elle avait pensé à chaque détail, jusqu’à la voiture noir aux vitres teintées qui les attendait à l’extérieur.

Callie lui ouvrit la portière arrière et l’invita à s’engouffrer à l’intérieur.

\- Madame la Présidente, salua Jackson Avery qui était assis à la place de son conducteur habituel.

Arizona le lorgna d’un froncement de sourcil avant de se tourner vers Callie qui s’était installée à côté et qui refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train d’assister à mon propre kidnapping?

Callie rigola tandis que la voiture commençait à rouler. Elle fit un signe de tête entendu à Jackson qui la fixait à travers le rétroviseur puis reporta son attention sur Arizona.

\- Je vous rassure, on va seulement visiter la ville et rentrer avant que quelqu’un ne se rende compte que vous avez disparu… Donc vous allez pouvoir faire tout ce qu’une femme ordinaire peut faire à Rome. Et moi, je veillerais à ce que vous soyez en sécurité.

De nouveau, les sourcils d’Arizona se rapprochèrent, marquant sa confusion, ce qui poussa Callie à continuer:

\- Je veux juste vous offrir une soirée où vous pourrez échapper à votre stress quotidien sans utiliser de connerie comme les cigarettes… Une soirée où vous pourrez sortir du rôle étouffant de leader du Monde libre.

Elle marqua une pause pour se plonger dans le regard azur de la blonde.

\- Une soirée où vous pourrez être  _juste Arizona_ , ajouta-t-elle en reprenant les mots que la blonde avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Arizona resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, touchée par l’attention de son agent.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous pouvez aussi être  _juste_  Calliope?

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Callie tendit qu’elle penchait la tête sur le côté en signe de considération.

\- Votre soirée, vos règles, répondit-t-elle simplement après un petit moment.

Les lèvres d’Arizona s’étirèrent en un sourire similaire au sien.

\- Le concept me plait bien…

Elle remua légèrement dans son siège avant de se tourner un peu plus sur le côté, tirant ainsi sur sa ceinture de sécurité, pour faire face à Callie.

\- Première règle de la soirée, dit-elle en levant son index, on oublie le vouvoiement… Je ne pense pas mentir en disant que je vous considère comme une amie maintenant.

Callie la fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ses mots. Elle savait que c’était dangereux, qu’elles allaient franchir une limite à leur relation professionnelle, limite avec laquelle elles flirtaient redoutablement depuis leur première interaction. Elle, qui avait voulu s’imposer des barrières dès le début, avait lamentablement échoué. Et elle savait qu’en organisant cette soirée, elle s’enlisait encore plus dans son manque total d’indifférence pour sa patronne.

Mais bizarrement, elle s’en fichait… La seule chose qui lui importait à ce moment-là, c’était de continuer de faire sourire Arizona et de voir ces étincelles de malice briller dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle voulait faire disparaître la tristesse et la colère qu’elle avait vu s’y refléter plus tôt et si pour ça, elle devait prendre quelques risques et enfreindre quelques règles, elle était prête à le faire.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la blonde et acquiesça doucement. Oui, elle pouvait définitivement être  _juste Calliope_ , ce soir…

 

Après quelques minutes de trajet durant lesquelles Arizona avait cherché à lui tirer les verres du nez sur leur destination, Jackson arrêta la voiture et leur apprit qu’elles étaient arrivées à destination.

Callie descendit donc la première de la voiture et tenu la portière à la blonde jusqu’à ce qu’elle sorte. Elle la remercia puis jeta un coup d’œil à l’endroit où elles étaient avec une expression confuse. Avery les avait arrêtées au milieu de nulle part, dans une petite rue sinueuse du centre-ville et d’après la réaction de Callie, c’était tout à fait normal. Cette dernière échangea quelques mots avec son agent avant qu’il ne remonte dans la voiture et s’en aille, les laissant ainsi seules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’en va? questionna Arizona en sentant une légère panique l’envahir.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Callie qui pouffa légèrement avant de s’approcher d’elle.

\- Du calme Arizona, il nous rejoint au deuxième point de rendez-vous… Maintenant, dans une volonté de passer une soirée dans la peau de femmes ordinaires, que dirais-tu d’utiliser le moyen de transport lambda, ici, à Rome?

De nouveau, Arizona lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête lui indiquant de regarder derrière-elle.

Lorsqu’elle se tourna, la blonde vit une Vespa rouge stationnée contre un mur de la ruelle et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers Callie qui l’observait attentivement, attendant visiblement sa réaction.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse?! s’exclama Arizona d’une voix enflammée.

\- Ta soirée, tes règles… répondit Callie en s’avançant vers l’engin pour attraper les deux casques qu’elle avait posé dessus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Arizona la regarda faire, n’en croyant toujours pas ses yeux puis se décida enfin à bouger et la suivit jusqu’au scooter en sautillant.

Callie la regarda faire en rigolant. Il était difficile de croire que cette femme qui bondissait comme une petite fille était la femme la plus puissante du monde. Et pourtant c’était le cas et ça ne faisait que lui confirmer qu’elle était peut-être en compagnie de la personne la plus influente de la planète, mais aussi la plus surprenante.

Elle glissa la sangle de son propre casque dans son bras pour mieux tenir celui qu’elle avait pris pour Arizona et le lui ajusta sur la tête.

\- Ça ne viole pas au moins une dizaine de protocole? questionna la blonde sans quitter son sourire enfantin.

\- Douze plus précisément, répondit Callie en enfilant sa propre protection. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai rendu l’escapade la plus sûre possible, toute mon équipe est sur le coup… Toi, la seule chose que tu as à faire c’est profiter de ta soirée. Je m’occupe de te garder en sécurité…

Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et remarqua qu’elle s’était immobilisée et qu’elle la fixait d’un regard brillant.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, mal-à-l’aise.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? répondit Arizona. Je veux dire, tu – tu es en train de risquer ta carrière pour assouvir un de mes caprices…

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir patriotique, plaisanta Callie.

Mais face au regard appuyé qu’Arizona lui adressa, elle ajouta plus sérieusement:

\- S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui mérite de lever le pied le temps d’une soirée, c’est toi… Alors profites-en parce que c’est l’une des rares fois où tu me verras enfreindre des protocoles de sécurité.

Arizona se retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans voix. C’était l’une des rares fois où quelqu’un arrivait à la rendre muette d’émotion. Elle continua de fixer la femme pleine de surprise devant elle d’un regard éloquent avant de lui adresser un sourire ému.

\- Merci…

Le tremblement dans sa voix provoqua une exaltation au creux de l’estomac de Callie et ne fit que lui confirmer que tous les risques qu’elle prenait ce soir en valaient la peine. Elle était peut-être folle, irresponsable ou encore trop passionnée, comme Webber le lui reprochait souvent, mais ça en valait la peine. Arizona en valait la peine…

\- Allons-y, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le deux-roues, on a un programme à respecter!

\- Je peux conduire? demanda Arizona d’un ton plein d’espoir.

\- Tu m’en demandes trop, rigola Callie en lui adressant une grimace d’excuse. Et puis tu ne sais pas où on va…

Arizona fit une moue déçue mais retrouva vite son sourire et grimpa à l’arrière de la brune. Avec un geste hésitant, elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et l’enlaça.

Callie essaya d’ignorer la réaction de son corps face au geste mais il était difficile de rendre insignifiant un frisson qui se faisait ressentir dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Elle inspira profondément, ravala sa salive et démarra enfin la Vespa, ce qui amena Arizona à la serrer un peu plus fort.

 

Une sensation de pure euphorie gagna Arizona lorsqu’elle sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage tandis que Callie s’enfonçait dans les ruelles sombres de Rome avec leur engin et accélérait un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux pour pouvoir sentir pleinement ce sentiment nouveau de liberté et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à sourire sans raison.

 

\------------

 

\- Prête pour la dernière étape de notre soirée? demanda Callie en jetant le crouton de son morceau de pizza dans le carton.

\- Dernière étape déjà? répondit Arizona déçue.

Elles étaient assises sur les marches du Colisée où elles avaient improvisé leur diner après que Callie ait réussi à amadouer un garde afin qu’il les laisse y entrer, leur permettant d’avoir l’arène à elles-seules depuis plus d’une heure.

Callie l’avait amené dans les endroits emblématiques de la capitale italienne. Et même si elles n’avaient pas pu s’attarder de peur de se faire reconnaitre, Arizona avait adoré chaque minute de leur escapade.

Elle avait découvert une tout autre facette de Callie Torres. Elle savait qu’elle était une femme pleine de répartie et avec un humour mordant mais elle s’était rapidement rendue compte que ce qu’elle avait découvert dans le cadre professionnel n’était qu’une partie des multiples qualités qu’elle détenait. Arizona avait pris plaisir à la suivre dans leur folle aventure sans poser de question.

En réalité, elle avait vite compris que peu importe où la Latina l’amenait, la chose qui lui plaisait le plus, c’était de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Aussi cliché que ça pouvait sonner, Callie avait réussi à la faire se sentir  _elle_.

Malgré les nombreux appels téléphoniques qu’elle avait passé tout au long de la soirée pour s’assurer que tout aller bien, Callie avait réussi à lui faire oublier qu’elle était la Présidente des États-Unis et lui avait offert une soirée magique. Elle lui avait offert un magnifique cadeau et elle n’était pas prête à y renoncer. Donc l’entendre lui dire qu’il ne leur restait plus qu’un seul endroit à voir la rendait déjà mélancolique.

\- Oui mais c’est la plus intéressante, déclara Callie avec un sourire mystérieux en se redressant. On a joué les touristes toute la soirée, mais c’est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent…

\- Wow que de mystère, se moqua Arizona.

Callie esquissa un sourire en dépoussiérant son jean puis lui tendit une main qu’elle n’hésita pas à attraper. Elle se laissa redresser par la poigne ferme de la brune qui la tira un peu plus fort que voulu et amena leur deux corps en collision, leur visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

L’air autour d’elles sembla manquer tout d’un coup lorsqu’elles scellèrent leur regard ensemble, pleinement conscientes du changement d’atmosphère.

Callie vit le sourire d’Arizona disparaitre pour laisser place à une expression plus profonde qui l’amena à arrêter de respirer. Elles se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu’elles ne se décident enfin à se lâcher la main.

\- On – hum – ferait mieux d’y aller, dit-elle.

Arizona se contenta d’acquiescer en essayant d’ignorer le fait que son cœur menaçait dangereusement de quitter sa poitrine.

 

Le trajet jusqu’à leur dernière destination ne dura pas longtemps et lorsque Callie stationna leur scooter devant un grand établissement d’où s’échapper un fond de musique, Arizona ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Une boite de nuit? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu’elle descendit, en regardant la foule de personne qui s’amassait devant l’entrée.

-Tout à l’heure dans la suite, tu as dis que tu avais l’habitude d’aller danser et boire quand ça te chantait, expliqua Callie. Et bien en voilà l’occasion!

Elle fit un signe de la main en direction du club puis se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde qui continuait de regarder l’endroit d’un air stupéfait.

-Il y a tellement de monde à l’intérieur que tu passeras inaperçu sans problème, continua-t-elle. Qui plus est, les journalistes y sont interdits et les propriétaires prennent cette règle très au sérieux…

Arizona finit par détourner le regard de la façade éclairée du bâtiment pour le poser sur Callie qui continuait de la fixer.

-On t’a déjà dit que tu étais géniale? demanda-t-elle d’un ton sérieux.

Callie sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues face au compliment et aux yeux inquisiteurs de la blonde. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva incapable de maintenir son regard et le détourna à nouveau.

-On y va? proposa-t-elle, esquivant ainsi la question.

-Tu me poses réellement la question? répondit Arizona en rigolant.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponses et s’avança en direction de l’entrée d’où le son se faisait de plus en plus fort.

-Une dernière chose, lança Callie avant qu’elles n’arrivent à la hauteur des videurs. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas me quitter d’une semelle…

-Je te rassure Calliope, je n’en avais aucune intention, souffla Arizona en lui faisant un petit clin d’œil.

Callie s’arrêta et la regarda s’avancer vers les deux hommes qui gardaient l’entrée en déglutissant difficilement. Elle aurait juré que la Présidente venait de flirter ouvertement avec elle. Elle agita la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées puis s’avança à sa suite.

Arrivées à l’intérieur, elle la suivit jusqu’au bar où Arizona commanda une demi douzaine de cocktail différent.

-Quoi? questionna Arizona lorsqu’elle vit le regard scrutateur que lui adressait Callie. Ma soirée, mes règles!

-N’oublie pas que tu as un meeting avec le Président italien demain matin, se moqua gentiment la Latina en s’installant sur un des hauts tabourets du bar avant de faire un signe au barman et commander une boisson sans alcool.

Arizona pouvait s’éclater comme elle le voulait, mais elle, elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là.

-Je pense que je vais y survivre, répondit Arizona en descendant d’une traite son premier verre.

Elle avala tout d’un coup et reposa le verre sur le comptoir.

\- Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien!

Callie la regarda descendre son deuxième verre avec une expression amusée. En d’autre circonstance, si elle n’avait pas été la Chef de la Sécurité Intérieur et si Arizona n’avait pas été la dirigeante du Monde Libre, elle se serait très facilement imaginée être en rendez-vous.

Mais ce n’était pas le cas, se rappela-t-elle. Et ce ne sera  _jamais_  le cas…

Elle continua d’examiner la blonde qui balançait légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique et ne put s’empêcher de sourire d’un air attendri.

Sentant le regard de Callie posé sur elle, Arizona tourna la tête de sorte à ce qu’elles puissent se fixer droit dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, il semblait qu’un magnétisme surnaturel les empêchait de détourner le regard.

-Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle? interrogea Arizona après un moment.

-Bien sûr, répondit Callie.

Arizona porta son verre à sa bouche pour gagner quelques secondes avant de se décider à poser la question qui la travaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

-La semaine dernière quand on discutait dans le couloir et que Cristina est arrivée… commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son verre, mal-à-l’aise.

Elle marqua une pause, ce qui permit à Callie de resituer l’évènement dont elle parlait et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu’elle se souvint de ce fameux épisode, lorsque sa colocataire l’avait embarrassé devant Arizona à propos de la barmaid de chez Joe.

-Elle a parlé de tes conquêtes au féminin, reprit Arizona en se décidant enfin à la regarder. Est-ce que tu – enfin – est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es… gay?

La question surpris Callie qui étudia longuement le visage de la Présidente avant de répondre. Elle n’y voyait aucun dégout ou incompréhension, ce qui l’amena à penser que sa question n’était pas seulement de la curiosité mais qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa limonade en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Est-ce que je suis gay? répéta-t-elle plus comme une réflexion qu’une question. Je dirais que non…

Elle se redressa sur son siège et posa un coude sur le comptoir pour pouvoir se tourner complètement vers la blonde qui avait l’air…  _déçue_.

-Le truc c’est que je n’aime pas les étiquettes, expliqua Callie dans une volonté d’éclaircir sa réponse. Je tombe sous le charme d’une personne et non pas d’un sexe. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je m’en fiche… L’important pour moi, c’est la personne en elle-même. Donc non, je ne suis pas gay… Même si j’avoue être plus attirée par les femmes.

Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase sur un ton légèrement blagueur, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Arizona qui lui donnait l’impression de méditer ses paroles.

\- C’est une jolie façon de voir les choses, déclara finalement cette dernière.

Elle descendit d’une traite son troisième verre puis fit tourner son tabouret de sorte à se retrouver face à Callie.

\- Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret?

Callie la regarda quelques secondes, hésitante.

\- Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, conseilla-t-elle.

\- Non, je veux que tu saches, assura Arizona en secouant la tête. J’ai confiance en toi…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança:

\- Moi non plus je n’ai pas d’étiquettes, avoua-t-elle à demi-voix. Ou plutôt si. Je suis lesbienne…

\- Oh, répondit simplement Callie, totalement prise au dépourvu.

Elle vit Arizona la fixait nerveusement et réalisa qu’elle appréhendait sa réaction.

\- On t’a pourtant prêté pas mal de liaison avec des hommes, commenta-t-elle en se souvenant des tabloïds qui affichaient souvent la blonde en compagnie de mâles les uns aussi attrayants que les autres.

\- Je suis la première femme présidente du pays, soupira Arizona. Je ne peux pas en plus être gay…

\- Donc ce n’était pas vrai?

Arizona hocha la tête de gauche à droite et continua d’observer Callie qui intégrait peu à peu l’information. Cette dernière ne savait pas si la confession de la blonde était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour elle. Déjà qu’elle avait du mal à se la sortir de la tête, même en se disant qu’il n’y avait aucune chance entre elles, maintenant ses fantasmes risquaient de se retrouver décuplés. 

 _C’est la Président idiote,_  siffla la vois dans sa tête.  _La Présidente des États-Unis, du Monde Libre. La personne intouchable, celle qui ne te trouvera jamais aucun intérêt…_

Elle se répéta inlassablement ces mots pendant de longues secondes pour essayer d’oublier l’infime espoir qui était né au creux de sa poitrine puis se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers Arizona qui la regardait fébrilement.

\- Tu dois penser que je suis quelqu’un de lâche, soupira cette dernière.

\- Quoi? s’étonna Callie. Non, non, pas du tout!

Elle comprit que son silence avait été mal interprété.

\- Tu vis dans un monde de requins Arizona, continua-t-elle. Et on a beau avoir fait de gros progrès au court des dernières décennies, tu n’aurais jamais eu la moindre chance de gagner les élections en disant la vérité!

Elle marqua une pause avant d’ajouter:

\- Je trouve même ça admirable…

\- Admirable?

\- Oui, affirma Callie. Tu sacrifies ta propre liberté pour pouvoir offrir aux autres la leur… C’est admirable et courageux.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Callie laissa Arizona sans voix. Elle la fixa d’un air époustouflé, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

\- Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, promit Callie après quelques secondes de silence bercées seulement par la musique de fond.

\- Merci, murmura du bout des lèvres Arizona.

Sentant l’ambiance devenir un peu trop sérieuse à son goût, elle se leva de son siège, termina son dernier cocktail puis fit de nouveau face à la brune qui l’observait curieusement.

\- J’ai envie de danser! s’exclama Arizona.

\- Arizona je –

Elle ne lui permit pas de terminer sa phrase et l’attira par la main en direction de la piste de danse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser, taquina Arizona sur un ton provocateur.

Auquel Callie réagit rapidement. Elle finit par abdiquer et se laissa trainer jusqu’à la foule qui se déchainait sur la musique avant de s’abandonner au rythme de la musique en compagnie d’une Arizona hilare. Elle savoura le son enchanteur du rire et, alors que son corps commençait à s’animer au rythme de la musique, elle attrapa la main d’Arizona et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la rapprocher d’un geste ferme contre elle.

Le geste surpris la blonde qui se laissa guider et pris plaisir à regarder la magnifique femme face à elle. Rapidement, elle se retrouva le dos collé contre le corps chaud de Callie tandis que son souffle lui torturait délicieusement la peau.

\- D’accord, tu danse  _merveilleusement_  bien, accorda Arizona en tournant légèrement son visage de sorte à chuchoter les mots contre son oreille.

C’était dangereux, trop dangereux, pensa la blonde. Mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. L’alcool aidant, elle se colla un peu plus à elle et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être.

Tout chez Callie Torres avait le don de la mettre dans un état second et aussi niais que ça pouvait sonner, à cet instant précis – son dos contre elle, sa tête sur son épaule et ses lèvres à un centimètre de son oreille – elle avait l’impression d’être à sa place.

Callie la fit tourner une nouvelle fois de sorte à ce que cette fois-ci elles se retrouvent l’une face à l’autre et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer les Latinos sur une piste de danse, charria-t-elle.

D’un geste naturel, Arizona entoura de ses mains la nuque de la brune qui perdit peu à peu son sourire goguenard pour se vêtir d’une expression beaucoup plus confuse tandis qu’elle-même glissait machinalement ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aurait juré voir dans ces prunelles sombres une lueur ardente qui traduisait la même envie qui l’habitait elle-même à ce moment-là. Elles ralentir toutes les deux leurs mouvements, le son leur paraissant à des milliers de kilomètres d’elles, et continuèrent de se fixer longuement.

Callie vit Arizona baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres et la sentit s’approcher un peu plus d’elle.

\- On devrait y aller, informa-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder sa montre. Il est temps de rentrer.

Arizona se contenta d’acquiescer, ayant perdu toutes facultés à prononcer une phrase cohérente. Elle regarda Callie s’éloigner un peu plus et ressentit instantanément le manque de leur étreinte. Inspirant profondément, elle souffla doucement puis se décida enfin à bouger pour suivre la personne qui venait de lui mettre le cerveau sans dessus-dessous.

 

\-------------

 

\- La voix est libre? questionna Callie à l’adresse de Jackson.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur du hall d’hôtel avant de revenir vers elle et acquiescer, lui signifiant ainsi que tout était ok.

Callie ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et aida Arizona à se redresser. Cette dernière s’écroula à moitié sur elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Chuut Arizona! s’exaspéra Callie. Tu vas nous faire griller!

Elle l’aida à marcher jusqu’à la porte arrière en se maudissant de l’avoir laissé boire autant. Jackson lui ouvrit avant de la suivre à l’intérieur où les attendaient Mark et Cristina.

\- Il faut croire que Blondie s’en est donné à cœur joie, se moqua d’une voix basse Cristina.

\- Oui et j’aimerais bien qu’on soit les seuls au courant, rétorqua Callie en lui lançant un regard noir. Donc si tu voulais bien venir m’aider et garder tes remarques pour toi, ce serait super!

\- Très bien! lança Cristina en levant les deux bras en signe de paix. Range les griffes Torres!

\- Je vais plutôt te les planter dans les yeux!

Cristina lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule puis s’avança jusqu’à l’ascenseur et regarda autour d’elle avant de leur faire un signe de tête.

Callie accompagna donc Arizona jusqu’à sa suite où elle l’aida à retrouver sa chambre. Après s’être assurée qu’elle allait bien, elle l’abandonna quelques minutes pour retrouver son équipe qui l’attendait dans le couloir.

\- Merci les gars, dit-elle à l’adresse des cinq personnes qui la fixaient. Je sais que je vous en ai beaucoup demandé ce soir et que vous n’étiez pas obligés de me suivre, donc merci!

\- On ferait n’importe quoi pour notre présidente, plaisanta Mark. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, je prends le relai…

Se sentant exténuée, Callie fut reconnaissante de la proposition.

\- Merci, dit-elle dans un bâillement. Je vais juste aller voir comment va Ar’ – la Présidente avant d’y aller…

Mark nota le lapsus de son amie mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta d’acquiescer avant de rejoindre le reste de l’équipe pour mettre en place la surveillance de la nuit. Callie leur jeta un dernier regard avant de revenir à l’intérieure du Penthouse. Elle referma les portes derrières elle puis s’avança jusqu’à la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Elle entra à l’intérieur et esquissa un sourire amusé face à la vision qui s’offrait à elle.

Arizona était assise sur le lit et se débattait avec une de ses bottes qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de retirer de son pied.

\- Tu vois que ce n’était pas une si bonne idée de boire autant! indiqua-t-elle en s’appuyant contre l’embrasure de la porte avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

N’ayant pas remarqué sa présence, la blonde sursauta légèrement en l’entendant.

\- C’est ces bottes le problème, elles sont trop serrées! se plaignit-elle en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

\- Ou peut-être que c’est toi qui es trop bourrée, proposa Callie dans un rire.

Elle se redressa puis s’approcha du lit avant de s’accroupir devant elle et lui retirer doucement la chaussure. Arizona la regarda faire et attendit qu’elle lève les yeux vers elle. Lorsque Callie finit par se redresser pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, elle retrouva la même sensation que dans le club.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, conseilla Callie. Une grosse journée t’attend demain et un gros mal de tête avec…

Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de la fixer. Elle savait qu’elle avait trop bu et que ses freins et inhibitions n’étaient plus aussi présents qu’à l’accoutumé, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus quitter cette femme des yeux. C’était devenu quasiment impossible.

\- Je suis à la chambre attenante à ta suite, poursuivit Callie en essayant d’ignorer le regard intense qu’elle lui adressait. Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Elle prit le silence d’Arizona comme un signal pour partir et fit un pas en arrière pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Calliope? appela Arizona lorsqu’elle fut sur le point de quitter la pièce.

L’interpellée se tourna pour la voir se lever difficilement de son lit et s’avancer en chancelant légèrement vers elle. Elle se posta ensuite devant elle et la fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

\- C’est toujours ma soirée, mes règles? questionna-t-elle.

Callie esquissa un sourire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en signe de considération.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Arizona fit un pas en avant, refermant un peu plus la distance entre elles et continua de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Embrasses-moi…

Calie perdit instantanément son sourire alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

\- Tout à l’heure, reprit Arizona, quand on dansait, je sais que tu voulais m’embrasser…

\- Arizona… souffla Callie d’une voix rauque.

\- Embrasses-moi, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Calie baissa malgré-elle les yeux vers ses lèvres, ne désirant que répondre à la demande. Ces mots l’amenèrent à perdre le peu de volonté qui lui restait alors que son corps semblait agir de lui-même au fur et à mesure qu’elle se penchait vers le visage d’Arizona. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre elle, elle pouvait la sentir s’abandonner à elle alors qu’elle fermait les yeux, n’attendant que le moment où elle se déciderait enfin à combler les dernières distances qui les séparaient et leur donner ce qu’elles attendaient toutes les deux depuis que leur soirée avait commencé.

Après avoir fantasmé sur ce moment pendant des semaines, Callie s’apprêtait enfin à embrasser Arizona. Elle s’apprêtait enfin à assouvir le désir qui la consommait depuis des jours pour la Présidente des États-Unis.

C’est cette pensée qui la fit s’arrêter à moins d’un centimètre de la bouche d’Arizona pour s’éloigner brusquement.

\- Tu es soûle, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et alors? rétorqua Arizona en s’approchant un peu plus. J’en ai envie…

\- Arizona, arrête, intima Callie en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde pour la faire cesser d’avancer.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que si tu n’avais pas autant bu, jamais tu ne m’aurais demandé de–de –…ça!

\- Calliope…

Callie secoua la tête avant de reculer d’un geste rapide vers la porte.

\- Tu devrais vraiment dormir, conseilla-t-elle avant de se dépêcher de sortir.

Elle ne s’arrêta qu’au moment où elle referma la porte de sa propre suite et laissa son dos aller contre elle.

\- ARGH! grogna-t-elle en se frappant l’arrière de la tête sur la surface dure.

Elle ne s’était jamais retrouvée aussi frustrée de toute sa vie.

 _On devrait me délivrer une médaille_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle était sûre qu’elle venait de battre des records de self-control parce qu’il fallait vraiment avoir la plus grande volonté au monde pour résister à une Arizona Robbins éméchée qui vous suppliait de l’embrasser!

C’était définitif, cette femme voulait sa mort!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dire que le réveil d’Arizona ce matin-là fut déconcertant aurait été un euphémisme.

Elle émergea de son sommeil complètement désorientée, nécessitant une bonne minute pour réaliser qu’elle était allongée.

Ayant l’impression qu’un éléphant était assis sur sa tête, elle ne chercha pas à ouvrir immédiatement les yeux, se concentrant d’abord sur ses autres sens. La première chose dont elle prit conscience, ce fut l’odeur exquise qui envahissait ses narines et qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être et approcha son visage un peu plus de l’objet qui dégageait ce parfum jusqu’à ce que son nez heurte une surface lisse et douce qui lui donnait envie de se blottir un peu plus contre elle.

Ses yeux s’ouvrir brusquement lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que l’objet en question bougeait au rythme d’une respiration et elle réalisa qu’elle était collée à l’épaule nue de sa Chef de la Sécurité qui dormait paisiblement en débardeur à côté d’elle, et que l’effluve qu’elle venait d’humer n’était rien d’autre que l’odeur de l’autre femme.

Aussi soudainement que si on venait de l’électrocuter, Arizona se redressa en position assise sur le lit, amenant ainsi Callie à se réveiller à son tour.

\- Hey, souffla cette dernière en se hissant sur ses coudes tout en arborant un visage endormi.

Arizona ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda autour d’elle. Elle reconnut la décoration des chambres de l’hôtel où elle et son équipe séjournaient durant son séjour à Rome mais elle remarqua qu’elle n’était pas dans sa chambre, ce qui la rendit aussi confuse que de se réveiller au côté de Callie.

\- Ça va mieux? questionna Callie.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé? demanda Arizona en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas?

Arizona secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se rendre compte qu’elle n’était pas vêtue de son propre pyjama. En effet, elle était recouverte d’un t-shirt d’entrainement du FBI qui était – comme elle s’en rendit compte lorsqu’elle glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes – le seul vêtement qu’elle portait.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Callie qui l’observait silencieusement.

\- Je suppose que ce t-shirt est à toi? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

\- Oui…

\- Je peux savoir comment j’en suis arrivée à le porter? ajouta-t-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

\- Quoi? questionna Callie confuse. Oh, dit-elle lorsqu’elle comprit où elle voulait en venir. Je – ‘fin – tu…

Elle s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la terminer. Elle se redressa un peu plus sur le lit avant s’éclaircir la gorge.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? interrogea-t-elle de nouveau.

Arizona poussa un grognement avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains alors que sa migraine ne voulait pas diminuer puis releva la tête vers elle et la hocha négativement.

\- C’est le noir complet, admit-elle.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelle?

\- Toi m’obligeant littéralement à monter dans la voiture d’Avery et me refuser le plaisir de faire un dernier tour en Vespa, répondit Arizona en souriant comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement plaisant.

Callie esquissa à son tour un sourire avant de se laisser aller contre la tête de lit.

\- C’est peut-être pas plus mal que tu ne t’en souviennes pas, fit-elle mine de dire avec un sourire en coin.

Elle vit les traits d’Arizona se décomposer et comprit qu’elle devait surement s’imaginer le pire, ce qui l’amusa beaucoup. Puis elle se décida à mettre fin à sa torture et combler les pièces manquantes dans son esprit.

 

_~∞ Quelques heures plus tôt… ∞~_

_Callie avait enfin retrouvé son lit et cherchait désespérément le sommeil depuis plus d’une demi-heure. Mais elle était trop perturbée pour pouvoir trouver un minimum de sérénité._

_Les paroles d’Arizona ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête pendant qu’elle se remémorait dans les moindres détails la façon dont elle avait prononcé les mots alors qu’elle s’approchait de plus en plus d’elle. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle contre sa peau et son odeur titillant ses narines, continuaient de la hanter et lui donnait l’impression de revivre la scène encore et encore._

_\- Ugh! grogna-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit._

_Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à pousser une nouvelle exclamation de frustration, un bruit venant de la porte attira son attention et la fit se redresser brusquement._

_Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa son pistolet posé sur sa commode avant de se mettre debout et le pointer en direction pour accueillir l’imposteur qui essayait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, elle vit avec surprise Arizona ouvrir la porte et s’avancer dans sa direction avant de sursauter violemment en voyant le pistolet pointée sur elle._

_\- Je suis désolée! paniqua la blonde en levant les deux bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…_

_\- Tout va bien? demanda Callie en baissant son arme._

_Arizona baissa elle aussi ses mains avant de s’approcher vers elle en secouant la tête._

_\- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, annonça-t-elle en grimaçant._

_\- Ça ne me surprend pas vu toute l’alcool que tu as ingurgité, répondit Callie._

_Elle la regarda quelques secondes avec un sourire compatissant. Il était évident qu’Arizona était toujours ivre, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle avait surement oublié ce qu’il s’était passé un peu plus tôt. Se disant qu’elle aurait aimé être aussi chanceuse, Callie s’obligea à mettre ses pensées de côtés._

_\- Assieds-toi, intima-t-elle doucement en l’aidant à atteindre le lit, je vais te chercher de quoi faire passer les nausées…_

 

\- Après ça, reprit Callie, je suis partie te préparer un mélange que tu as eu du mal à digérer, ce qui explique le t-shirt…

Elle pointa du doigt son maillot du FBI qu’Arizona portait.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n’ai rien vu… Tu l’as enfilé toute seule, comme une grande.

La voir vêtue avec son t-shirt fétiche et rien d’autre mettait Callie dans un état second. Mais elle décida d’en faire abstraction, tout comme elle avait décidé d’omettre à Arizona le passage du presque-baiser… Si la blonde l’avait oublié, elle finirait très bien par y arriver elle-même.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Calliope, s’excusa Arizona en se positionnant sur ses genoux, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes nues.

Callie se força à garder les yeux sur son visage et s’apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte principale de la chambre s’ouvrit soudainement, les amenant à se tourner toutes les deux vers elle pour voir apparaître derrière Mark.

\- La Présidente a encore disparu! s’écria ce dernier d’un ton affolé avant de s’arrêter brusquement lorsqu’il se rendit compte de la présence de la dite-personne disparue _dans le lit de sa meilleure amie._

Il fixa les deux femmes tour à tour, comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Fausse alerte, déclara-t-il finalement sans quitter la blonde de son regard choqué.

Arizona se leva hâtivement du lit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste mal-à-l’aise.

\- Je – hum – je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit-elle en s’éloignant lentement à reculons avec une expression crispée au visage.

\- Je dirais à Karev que vous le retrouverez en bas? proposa Mark. Il a demandé après vous…

\- C’est une bonne idée, répondit Arizona sans le regarder.

Elle fixa Callie qui demeurait silencieuse.

\- Merci pour… tout, déclara-t-elle à son adresse.

Callie se contenta d’acquiescer et la regarda disparaitre derrière la porte qui liait leurs deux chambres avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui arborait dorénavant un sourire goguenard.

\- La ferme! somma-t-elle en lui lançant un regard préventif.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle ne voulait pas entendre après avoir passé la nuit à dormir à côté d’Arizona et être délicieusement torturée par leur proximité, c’était bien les commentaires pervers et déplacés de Mark Sloan.

 

\----------------

 

Dans l’avion qui devait les ramener à Washington, Callie était assise à côté de Mark et attendait que l’appareil décolle.

Elle leva ses yeux de son téléphone portable pour jeter un regard dans la direction de son meilleur ami et poussa un soupir d’exaspération lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’il arborait toujours son regard  _Sloanesque_.

\- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise qu’il ne s’est rien passé? s’agaça-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son téléphone.

\- Oh je t’en prie! s’exclama Mark. Tu vas me faire croire, qu’après vous avoir trouvé dans le même lit et elle vêtu  _seulement_  de ton sweet préféré,  il ne s’est strictement rien passé?!

Callie regarda autour d’eux pour être sûre que personne n’écoutait avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Pourtant c’est la vérité, affirma-t-elle. Elle se sentait mal, je me suis occupée d’elle et elle a finit par s’endormir dans mon pieu… Rien de plus!

Mark perdit son sourire lorsqu’il nota la pointe d’amertume derrière les mots de son amie. Ce qui était pour lui une simple taquinerie se révéla être beaucoup plus. Il voyait qu’il y avait _beaucoup plus_ …

\- Elle te plait, n’est-ce pas? questionna-t-il d’une voix un peu plus basse.

\- Quoi? pouffa Callie. N’importe quoi…

\- Tu l’aimes bien, affirma Mark. Ce qui explique tous les risques que tu as pris hier… Elle ne te laisse pas indifférente…

Callie resta silencieuse face aux mots du jeune homme, se contentant d’avaler difficilement sa salive. Entendre Mark exposer clairement ce à quoi elle évitait de penser depuis des jours rendait les choses encore plus inextricables.

\- Fais attention à toi, la mit-il en garde. Tu risques de te brûler les ailes…

Elle s’apprêta à faire mine de pouffer à nouveau mais n’y arrriva.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

 

 

À quelques mètres de là, Arizona était assise en compagnie d’Alex et débriefait de leur séjour à Rome et du sommet du G20. Après quelques minutes, lorsque son regard se posa sur Callie qui était assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de l’Agent Sloan, elle perdit tout l’intérêt qu’elle portait à ce que lui disait Alex.

Son attention était focalisée sur l’autre femme qui rigolait avec son ami, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire attendri.

La soirée de la veille avait été grandiose et elle n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce que sa Chef de la Sécurité avait fait pour elle. Elle avait pris énormément de risques pour lui faire passer un moment inoubliable qu’elle ne cessait de se ressasser depuis qu’elle avait quitté sa chambre, même si beaucoup de détails restaient encore flou…

 

_\- Embrasse-moi…_

Le sourire d’Arizona se fana aussi soudainement que la façon dont le flash-back venait de la frapper.

 

_\- Embrasse-moi, s’entendit-elle répéter._

_\- Tu es soûles…_

_\- Et alors? J’en ai envie…_

 

Tous les détails de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme un électrochoc alors qu’elle continuait de fixer Callie.

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle lui avait demandé de l’embrasser. Elle lui avait demandé de l’embrasser et lui avait fait des avances. À Callie Torres! Sa Chef de la Sécurité!

 

Mais était-ce si étonnant? Après tout, elle en avait fantasmé toute la soirée, avant même qu’elle est descendue toute la réserve du barman…

Callie avait été merveilleuse. Elle avait été époustouflante et lui avait fait passer la soirée de sa vie. Elle avait été attentionnée, gentille, drôle et sexy comme tout. Et à chaque fois qu’elles s’étaient touchées, ne serait-ce que par un léger frôlement, Arizona s’était sentie comme dans un manège à sensation… En cet instant précis, ne serait-ce qu’en y repensant, elle pouvait sentir un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

\- Je reviens, lança-t-elle à l’adresse d’Alex en le coupant dans son récit.

Elle se leva de son siège et s’avança d’un pas décidé en direction des deux personnes qu’elle observait depuis un moment. Elle vit Callie s’arrêter brusquement de rire lorsqu’elle croisa son regard et la vit s’approcher.

\- Mark, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes? demanda Arizona à l’adresse du brun. J’aimerais discuter avec l’Agent Torres…

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant hâtivement.

Il se décala légèrement puis adressa un clin d’œil à Callie par-dessus l’épaule de la blonde avant de s’éloigner vers l’arrière de l’avion. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel face au manque de maturité de son meilleur ami avant de reporter son attention sur Arizona qui avait pris sa place à côté d’elle.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Non, répondit Arizona. ‘Fin si... Je voulais juste… m’excuser pour ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit…

\- On en a déjà parlé, ce n’est pas utile de –

\- Non, la coupa Arizona en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement, ce que je veux dire c’est… ce qui s’est passé avant…

Callie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d’un air incompréhensif avant d’ouvrir la bouche en forme de O, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui je me souviens et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de t’avoir pratiquement supplié de –

Elle s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et jeta un regard aux alentours avant de baisser légèrement la voix.

\- …faire ce que je t’ai demandé, termina-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris!

Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement, la regardant secouer la tête, irritée.

Elle était prise au dépourvu, ne s’attendant pas du tout à ce qu’Arizona se souvienne de ce qu’il s’était passé. Ou encore qu’elle lui en parlerait.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu’elle n’était pas un peu déçue de voir que la blonde regrettait. Parce qu’elle, s’il y avait une chose qu’elle regrettait de la veille, c’était de ne pas avoir répondu à ses avances. 

\- Pas de mal, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Tu veux rire? s’indigna Arizona. Je t’ai quasiment obligé à – à… tu sais… Et après ça, je suis venue décuver dans ton lit!

\- Je t’assure qu’il n’y a pas de mal, insista Callie en rigolant.

Elle se força à prendre une expression détachée et lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

\- C’est toujours flatteur de se voir réclamer un baiser par une jolie femme, dit-elle d’un ton taquin, même si elle est complètement à la ramasse…

\- Arrête de te moquer! s’indigna Arizona en lui mettant un coup d’épaule joueur.

Elle regarda Callie rigoler un peu plus fort et esquissa un sourire.

\- On oublie alors?

Le rire de Callie se fana doucement tandis qu’elle se tourner vers elle. Elle la fixa quelques secondes en se demandant s’il lui serait possible un jour de réellement oublier, sans s’imaginer qu’Arizona se poser exactement la même question, et finit par acquiescer doucement.

\- On oublie…

\- Bien, répondit la blonde.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu’elle triturait nerveusement avant de relever la tête vers Callie qui fixait le siège devant elle et parler à nouveau.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier pour la soirée, déclara Arizona. Je ne m’étais pas amusé comme ça depuis des années.

\- J’en suis heureuse, répondit sincèrement Callie en se tournant contre son appuie-tête pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le regard qu’elles échangèrent les ramenèrent toutes les deux à la veille, lorsqu’elles avaient partagé la même proximité.

Ce fut une secousse leur indiquant que l’avion n’allait pas tarder à décoller qui les sortit de leur contemplation. Callie regarda avec amusement Arizona s’agiter dans son siège.

\- C’est reparti pour le calvaire, souffla cette dernière en se crispant.

Sans se poser de question, Callie leva sa main entre elles-deux et la tendit à Arizona. Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers la paume offerte avant de les lever de nouveau vers Callie et lui adressait un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu peux la serrer tant que tu veux, annonça Callie en lui adressant un nouveau sourire. D’après mon dernier test de la NSA, j’ai un très bon quota de support à la douleur…

Arizona laissa échapper un léger rire avant de saisir d’un geste délicat la main tendue. Le contact l’aida tout de suite à se sentir mieux et elle la serra un peu plus contre elle alors que son cœur s’emballait pour une tout autre raison que le décollage imminent de l’appareil.

  

\-------------

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’Arizona avait enfin retrouvé la Maison Blanche, Alex vint la retrouver.

Après s’être annoncé, il entra dans le Bureau Ovale et la trouva seule, assise sur l’un des canapés installés face au grand bureau.

\- Je te dérange? demanda-t-il.

\- Non je t’en prie, répondit-elle en lui faisant un signe en direction du canapé face à elle pour qu’il s’asseye, sans pour autant lever les yeux du dossier qu’elle avait dans les mains. J’étais seulement en train de relire quelques rapports avant d’aller dormir…

Alex se posa face à elle et l’observa pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

\- Il faut que je te pose une question, annonça-t-il.

\- Je t’écoute, dit Arizona en lisant toujours ses écrits.

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se lancer.

\- Que se passe-t-il entre Callie Torres et toi?

Il avait assisté à leur échange complice dans l’avion et avait vu Arizona tenir la main la Chef de la Sécurité tout le long du trajet, rigolant et discutant avec elle. Il connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie pour savoir quand elle flirtait avec une femme. Et ce qu’il avait vu à bord de l’avion présidentiel était exactement ça: une Arizona Robbins qui flirtait avec l’Agent Torres. Sachant pertinemment que rien de tout ça n’annonçait quelque chose de bon, il avait décidé de s’en mêler – chose qu’il faisait très rarement – et s’était décidé à lui en parlait.

 

Arizona se figea soudainement à l’entente de la question, avant de détourner enfin le regard de son rapport pour le poser sur le visage concerné de son ami.

Elle s’apprêtait à nier et lui dire qu’il ne se passait rien du tout. Mais finalement, elle poussa un soupir de résignation et posa les papiers qu’elle avait dans les mains pour se concentrer sur lui.

\- Je n’en sais rien, avoua-t-elle doucement.

\- Inutile de me mentir, répondit Alex d’un ton sceptique.

\- Je ne te mens pas! rétorqua Arizona.

 Elle se leva brusquement du canapé et commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Je n’en sais rien du tout! Je ne sais pas Alex!

Alex la regarda s’arrêter de marcher pour glisser ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par les relaisser tomber le long de son corps et esquissa doucement un sourire béat.

\- Ce que je sais c’est qu’elle me fait me sentir bien, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Arizona…

\- Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien Alex! s’exclama Arizona, sachant très bien ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. C’est comme si – c’est comme si elle voyait la vrai Arizona! Je n’ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec elle, je suis vraiment moi!

Alex poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se lever à son tour. Il fit le tour de la table et vint se positionner face à elle.

\- Ce que je m’apprête à te dire, je ne te le dis pas en tant que conseiller mais en tant qu’ami, dit-il d’une voix prévenante.

Il attendit qu’elle lève les yeux vers lui pour être sûr qu’il avait toute son attention.

\- Tu te laisses embarquer dans une histoire très dangereuse, articula-t-il lentement, et pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour Torres…

\- Oui mais –

\- Arizona! cingla-t-il. Elle est ta Chef de la Sécurité! Ton employé! Il ne peut rien se passer entre vous! Rien du tout!

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?! répliqua Arizona. Tu crois que je n’en ai pas conscience?!

\- Alors qu’attends-tu pour arrêter votre petit jeu de séduction et mettre les distances qu’il faut entre vous?

\- Parce que je n’y arrive pas! s’écria-t-elle en perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait.

Elle se détourna de lui et de son regard désapprobateur pour poser son regard vers la fenêtre derrière elle.

\- Je n’y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle doucement, plus à elle-même qu’à Alex.

Ce dernier la fixa pendant quelques secondes silencieusement, réalisant peu à peu l’étendue de ses soupçons. En entrant dans la pièce et en la confrontant sur sa relation avec la Chef de la Sécurité, il ne s’était pas attendu à la voir aussi mordue. Mais il s’avérait que Callie Torres représentait beaucoup plus pour Arizona qu’un simple flirt.

Et tout ceci n’annonçait rien de bon…

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu t’y obliges, dit-il d’une voix ferme. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

Il n’ajouta rien de plus et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Arizona en pleine réflexion…


	7. Chapter 7

Après deux jours de congés, imposés par Webber à son retour de Rome, Callie retrouva enfin le chemin de la Maison Blanche avec une hâte non-négligeable.

Elle détestait se retrouver chez elle à ne rien faire. Ce qu’elle aimait, c’était l’action, l’adrénaline, l’absence de l’ennui et de routine. Elle aimait vivre à deux cents à l’heure et c’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’elle adorait son travail. Rejoindre le FBI, puis la NSA, lui avait permis de se sentir utile. Elle éprouvait une fierté à se dire qu’elle permettait par son travail de rendre le monde plus sûr et meilleur. Et aujourd’hui elle assurait un monde meilleur en protégeant la personne la plus importante et puissante le composant.

Certes, se retrouver à assurer la surveillance de la Maison Blanche n’était pas aussi exaltant qu’il était possible de s’imaginer mais ce travail présentait d’autres avantages loin d’être insignifiants. Le plus important de tous étant qu’il lui permettait de côtoyer à longueur de temps la Présidente du pays.

 

Callie poussa un soupir à cette pensée, au moment même où elle franchissait le portail de la Maison Blanche.

\- Salut Max, lança-t-elle à l’adresse de l’agent de sécurité qui s’occupait des entrées et sorties à l’intérieur du périmètre de l’établissement.

\- Bonjour Agent Torres, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un grand sourire. Passé un bon weekend?

\- Excellent, répondit-elle avant de franchir la sécurité et d’avancer dans le grand jardin présidentiel en direction du stand de café Starbuck mise à disposition des employés.

Elle avait passé tout le weekend à penser à Arizona. Elle n’avait cessé de se rejouer leur soirée à travers la capitale italienne dans sa tête, se remémorant chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque regard que la blonde lui avait adressé.

Elle avait repensé à la façon dont elle s’était serrée contre elle sur le scooter, son corps collé au sien et ses bras l’enlaçant.

Elle avait été hantée par la sensation de ses mains lui caressant la nuque pendant qu’elles dansaient et son souffle tortueux se mêlant au sien alors qu’elles étaient sur le point de s’embrasser.

Oui, Callie avait été entièrement consumée par Arizona Robbins durant son weekend de repos. Et elle était sur le point de la retrouver et de faire comme si elle n’était pas l’objet d’une obsession presque maladive. Comme si son « _embrasse-moi_ » n’avais pas cessé de résonner à l’intérieur de son esprit, tel un rappel constant de ce qu’elle avait laissé passer.

Oui, il fallait qu’elle franchisse ces portes et qu’elle retrouve son rôle de Chef de Sécurité. Il fallait qu’elle arrive à faire abstraction de ses pensées, de ses envies et qu’elle oublie le désir ardent qu’elle éprouvait pour Arizona Robbins. Elle devait retrouver son professionnalisme…

 

Quoi que, se dit-elle en commandant deux cafés, elles étaient amies maintenant. Après la soirée qu’elles avaient partagée ensemble, ce fait était sur et à défaut d’avoir plus, elle était déjà heureuse d’être l’amie d’Arizona. C’était largement suffisant.

C’est sur cette pensée qu’elle attrapa les deux gobelets que le vendeur lui tendait et qu’elle s’engouffra à l’intérieur du grand bâtiment officiel pour se diriger vers l’aile Ouest.

 

Arrivée à l’étage où se trouvait tous les bureaux administratifs, le sien et celui de la Présidente inclus, elle retrouva Meredith et Cristina, assises paresseusement sur les fauteuils installés face au bureau d’April Kepner qui les regardait, de sa place, d’un air réprobateur.

Lorsqu’elle remarqua l’arrivée de Callie, Cristina se leva immédiatement et s’avança vers elle les bras levés, arborant une expression désespérée.

\- Tu es trop gentille! s’exclama-t-elle en tendant la main pour attraper l’un des cafés dans les mains de Callie.

Cependant la Latina éloigna son bras et se recula légèrement.

\- Pas touche, menaça-t-elle. Ce n’est pas pour toi…

\- Quoi?! se scandalisa Cristina. Qui pourrait bien mériter ce café plus que la personne qui s’est chargée de faire la surveillance?

 _L’objet même de ta surveillance_ , pensa Callie. Mais elle ne répondit pas, préférant passer à ses propres interrogations.

\- Comment s’est passé le weekend?

Cristina fit une grimace boudeuse avant de se relaisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Bien, répondit-elle. Un peu fatiguant mais ça va… On s’est un peu ennuyé avec Mer.

\- Yang, s’exaspéra Callie, je n’en ai rien à faire de TON weekend à toi! Je te parle de la surveillance. Du boulot quoi!

\- Oh… Rien en particulier.

Callie attendit qu’elle lui en dise plus mais lorsqu’il lui parut évident qu’elle n’en avait pas l’intention, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur Meredith et l’interroger du regard. Cette dernière secoua la tête d’un air amusé avant de parler.

\- Elle est restée à la Maison Blanche tout le weekend, informa-t-elle. Surtout dans son bureau… On ne l’a pas trop vu en dehors, sauf quand elle allait dormir, c’est-à-dire à 2 voir 3h du matin.

\- Toujours aussi insomniaque, souffla Callie. Merci les filles, ajouta-t-elle à leur adresse avant de se tourner vers Kepner.

La rousse avait suivi leur échange silencieusement, se contentant de les regarder comme si elles étaient toutes folles.

\- Elle est disponible? questionna Callie, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Quoi? Heu oui, répondit April en reprenant contenance. Oui, elle est libre…

\- Bien. Bonne journée à vous, souhaita Callie.

Elle jeta son propre gobelet désormais vide dans la corbeille à papier en dessous du bureau d’April et s’avança ensuite vers la double porte menant au Bureau Ovale avant de toquer.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle en entrant.

Arizona leva la tête et la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle avant de s’avancer dans sa direction.

\- Hey, répondit-elle doucement en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ses dossiers.

Callie s’approcha du bureau et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais Arizona s’obstina à garder la tête baisser pour éviter son regard.

\- Je t’ai apporté un café, annonça Callie d’une voix enjouée en déposant le gobelet qu’elle avait encore dans les mains. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait un peu de bien. Même s’il doit être un peu froid maintenant.

En entendant son rire mélodieux résonner, Arizona ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et continuer de fixer ses documents. Elle savait qu’il lui suffisait de lever la tête et voir le magnifique sourire de Callie pour que toutes ses résolutions tombent à l’eau.

\- Merci, lança-t-elle d’une voix froide.

Le sourire de Callie disparu peu à peu lorsqu’elle remarqua l’attitude distante de la blonde.

\- Tout va bien? questionna-t-elle d’une voix prévenante.

Elle fit un pas en avant et se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour pouvoir croiser le regard d’Arizona.

\- Arizona, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?

Ne se sentant pas capable de tenir avec Callie si proche d’elle, Arizona se leva brusquement et s’éloigna vers le milieu de la pièce en secouant légèrement la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- C’est exactement _ça_ qui ne va pas! s’exclama-t-elle en agitant les bras entre elles-deux pour les désigner mutuellement. Toi m’amenant un café et me demandant si je vais bien!

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi!

\- C’est ce que sont censés faire les am–

\- Tu es la Chef de la Sécurité! la coupa brutalement Arizona. Tu n’es pas censée t’inquiéter de comment je me sens… Tu n’es pas censée t’inquiéter d’autre chose que ton travail. Et c’est de ma faute… Parce que j’ai laissé un cadre informel s’installer entre nous, ce qui n’aurait jamais dû se produire!

Une claque aurait eu le même effet sur Callie qui se retrouva complètement choquée par les paroles. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Elle l’avait laissé deux jours avant, souriante et flirtant ouvertement avec elle et la retrouvait maintenant aussi froide que l’Alaska. Allant même jusqu’à  lui reprocher  son manque de professionnalisme.

C’était _elle_ qui l’avait poursuivi! _Elle_ , qui lui avait dit de l’appeler par son prénom puis d’arrêter de la vouvoyer parce qu’elle la considérait comme une amie. C’est _elle_ qui avait initié leur rapprochement, _elle_ qui s’était montrée plus qu’amicale.

Et Callie avait fini par se laisser embarquer. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber ses barrières une par une parce qu’elle pensait qu’elles partageaient un lien particulier. Elle l’avait même ressentie ce lien. À travers chacun des sourires, des rires, des regards que lui avait offert Arizona. Pour qu’au final elle soit traité de la sorte?

Pour se retrouver face à elle et sentir son cœur se serrer, blessé par les paroles qu’elle entendait?

\- Qu’es-tu en train de me dire Arizona? questionna-t-elle finalement, d’une voix lente.

Cette dernière la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement, hésitant à dire les mots qui changeraient définitivement les choses entre elles. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se força à les prononcer:

\- Je pense qu’on devrait s’en tenir à une relation strictement professionnelle…

Callie l’observa pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, maintenant son regard avec le sien. Puis, d’un geste lent, elle finit par acquiescer.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle en adoptant un ton neutre et détaché. Si c’est ce que tu –

Elle s’interrompit avant d’esquisser un sourire sans joie.

\- Si c’est ce que _vous_ voulez, corrigea-t-elle.

Les mots sonnèrent faux pour toutes les deux mais aucune des deux ne l’admit. Elles se contentèrent simplement de se fixer silencieusement jusqu’à ce que Callie se décide enfin à bouger.

\- Vu que vous n’avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller préparer la prochaine sortie, déclara-t-elle avant de s’éloigner en direction de la porte qu’elle franchit sans hésitation.

Arizona la regarda disparaitre en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue alors qu’un sentiment de colère et d’injustice la gagnait peu à peu. Elle savait que ce qu’elle venait de faire était nécessaire pour le bien de leur travail à toutes les deux. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de s’en maudire intérieurement.

Elle finit par secouer la tête en se disant que dorénavant, la chose qui lui restait à faire c’était d’essayer d’oublier une bonne fois pour toute Calliope pour n’avoir à faire qu’à l’Agent Torres.


	8. Chapter 8

Il s’agissait de la troisième fois. Oui, au moins la troisième fois en l’espace de trente seconde que cette journaliste lui touchait le bras. Elle était prête à y mettre sa main au feu…

La Présidente des États-Unis était entourée d’une demi-douzaine de personne qui lui expliquait la nécessité de faire intervenir des forces armées au Nigeria et la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer c’était cette pimbeche de journaliste qui avait sa main posait sur l’avant-bras de sa Chef de la Sécurité.

Alors qu’un de ses conseillers s’était lancé dans un discours pompeux sur l’honneur du pays mis en jeu, elle vit avec horreur Callie se penchait un peu plus vers l’autre femme et lui dire quelque chose à l’oreille l’amenant à rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un rire de bimbo écervelée qui lui donnait envie de l’étriper à main nue.

\- Qu’en dites-vous Madame la Présidente? demanda Hestia Jones, une des secrétaires administratifs du Cabinet.

Arizona détourna brièvement les yeux de Callie pour les poser sur les six personnes qui la regardaient, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Je pense qu’il va falloir que j’y réfléchisse, finit-elle par dire, ne souhaitant pas prendre position sur un sujet dont il était évident qu’elle n’avait rien écouté.

Elle entendit une autre personne prendre la parole mais son attention se reporta de nouveau sur la scène qui se passait à quelques mètres d’elle, entre Callie et l’une des journalistes de la Maison Blanche dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

 

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Callie et elle étaient revenues à   _«une relation strictement professionnelle»_ et le moins que l’on pouvait dire c’était qu’elle vivait une véritable torture.

La Latina avait mit un point d’honneur à l’ignorer, se contentant de faire son travail et rien de plus. Elle était revenue au vouvoiement et l’appelait de nouveau «Mme la Présidente». Et même si au début de leur relation, Arizona trouvait ça très sexy, aujourd’hui elle était prête à donner n’importe quoi pour l’entendre l’appeler de nouveau par son prénom.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, parce que c’était  _elle_  qui avait voulu revenir à une relation basique. Elle qui avait dit qu’elles devaient se contenter d’une relation professionnelle, comme s’il lui était possible d’oublier si facilement ce que c’était que d’avoir en proche Calliope Torres. Parce que c’était loin d’être le cas… Trois jours s’étaient écoulés et elle avait l’impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Callie l’éviter du regard. Trois jours étaient passés et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu’elle était confrontée au mur d’indifférence que la Latina avait bâti entre elles.

Oui, cela faisait trois jours que Callie la traitait comme sa cliente et elle ne pouvait même pas l’en blâmer pour ça. Parce que c’était de sa faute à elle… C’était elle qui avait choisi d’écouter Alex Karev. C’était elle qui avait repoussé sèchement Callie alors qu’elle n’avait fait qu’être adorable avec elle. C’était elle qui avait blessé l’autre femme. Oui c’était elle, la seule fautive de son mal-être.

Malgré tout, Arizona savait qu’elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait, elle savait que sa décision était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il fallait qu’elle mettent les distances nécessaires avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

 

Mais maintenant, après avoir passé une nouvelle journée à être totalement ignorée par Callie, elle se retrouvait obligée de la regarder, nonchalamment appuyée sur le comptoir séparant l’espace des journalistes du reste de l’aile Ouest, draguer ouvertement cette blondasse de journaliste. Et la seule chose que son cœur ne cessait de lui répétait c’était qu’il  _était_  trop tard…

 

C’était un fait, elle l’avait dans la peau. Elle avait la Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche dans la peau et elle avait beau avoir tout fait pour se résonner, pour essayer de l’oublier, il fallait qu’elle se rende à l’évidence: elle avait lamentablement échoué… Parce qu’elle pouvait se bercer autant d’illusions qu’elle voulait, ce qu’elle ressentait actuellement – alors qu’elle observait une autre femme discutait et flirtait avec Callie Torres à l’instar d’elle il y avait quelques jours – c’était de la jalousie. Pure et dure.

\- Arizona?

De nouveau, elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Alex qui vint se poster devant elle, l’obligeant à détourner de nouveau les yeux de Callie. Elle remarqua que les cinq autres conseillers avaient disparus et en déduisit que son meilleur ami leur avait donné congés sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte.

\- Désolée, soupira-t-elle en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

Elle remarqua qu’il la regardait d’un air agacé, alors que ses sourcils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as? questionna-t-il en s’approchant un peu plus d’elle. C’est toi qui as demandé cette réunion et pourtant tu étais à des kilomètres d’ici…

\- Je sais, répondit-elle. C’est juste que –

Elle s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’elle vit derrière lui la journaliste-bimbo écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et le tendre à Callie.

\- Tu veux bien m’excuser, lança-t-elle à l’adresse d’Alex avant de le dépasser et s’avancer en direction des deux femmes qui avaient occupé toute son attention depuis une vingtaine de minute.

Elle se sentit bouillonner de colère, ce qui l’amena à serrer des poings pour se forcer à rester calme.

Lorsqu’elle vit Arizona s’approcher, l’autre blonde perdit immédiatement son sourire minaudé et se redressa brusquement. Callie remarqua son changement d’attitude et se tourna pour voir la Présidente arriver à ce moment-là.

\- Madame la Présidente, salua nerveusement la journaliste.

Arizona lui adressa un sourire froid avant de regarder en direction de Callie qui avait perdu son expression charmeuse.

\- Agent Torres, dit-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait neutre, je pourrais vous voir dans mon bureau quelques instants?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Callie d’un ton étonnée.

Elle adressa un sourire d’excuse à l’autre femme avant de suivre Arizona. Le court chemin jusqu’au Bureau Ovale se déroula dans un silence pesant pendant lequel les deux femmes pouvaient sentir la tension palpable qui régnait.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elles, Arizona se tourna pour faire face à Callie qui arborait son air distant devenu habituel ces derniers jours.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? questionna Callie.

\- Oui, répondit de but en blanc Arizona. Toi, flirtant avec cette – cette…

_pétasse!_

\- … cette femme, alors que tu es en plein service! termina-t-elle finalement. Ce n’est pas du tout professionnel et encore moins éthique!

\- Je vous demande pardon?! répondit Callie en fronçant les sourcils.

C’était puéril et plein de mauvaise foi, Arizona en avait conscience. Mais elle était aveuglée par sa colère pour y accorder la moindre importance. Surtout qu’il était beaucoup plus facile de blâmer Calie pour son manque de professionnalisme plutôt que de lui avouer qu’elle ne supportait pas de la voir séduire quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Tu m’as bien entendu, déclara Arizona en maintenant son regard.

Celui de Callie était tellement perçant qu’elle fut surprise de ne pas baisser le sien. Mais c’était la première fois en plusieurs jours que la Latina ne détournait pas les yeux en croisant les siens et même si en ce moment même ils étaient noirs de colère, Arizona ressentit un certain apaisement en se perdant dedans.

Finalement, après un long moment à se fixer mutuellement, Callie rompit le contact visuel. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda en direction des canapés sur le côté en laissant échapper un rire sans joie.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement d’une voix dépourvu d’émotion. Ça ne se reproduira plus,  _Madame la Présidente_ …

\- Laisse tomber tes faux-semblants et tes « Madame la Présidente» Calliope! s’exclama Arizona d’une voix amère.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Callie qui sentit la colère qu’elle avait réussie à contenir jusque-là l’envahir complètement.

\- QU’EST-CE QUE TU VEUX À LA FIN?! s’écria-t-elle alors que son visage était déformée par la rage.

Arizona se figea brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sorti parce que, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Cependant Callie ne sembla pas attendre de réponse car elle reprit la parole.

\- Je faisais mon travail correctement mais tu as voulu qu’on devienne amies! continua-t-elle d’une voix forte. Tu as voulu que je sois _juste Calliope_ et c’est ce que j’ai fait! Puis tu m’as dis que tu voulais que je redevienne un simple agent et là aussi c’est ce que j’ai fait! Et maintenant tu pète littéralement un câble parce que tu me vois discuter avec une autre femme?!

Elle marqua une pause et se détourna d’elle. Poussant un soupir de frustration, elle glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux puis pivota de nouveau et lui refit face.

\- J’ai fais tout ce que tu m’as demandé Arizona, reprit-elle d’une voix lasse. Tout… Alors bon sang, cesses _tes_ faux-semblants et dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi!

Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer alors qu’elle faisait un pas en avant, le visage toujours marqué par la colère.

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux Arizona? redemanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant à seulement un mètre d’elle.

Elle en avait marre, elle était à bout de patience et cette dispute était bien la dernière chose qu’il lui était possible de supporter.

Sentant Callie aussi proche d’elle, la fixant de son regard noir et coléreux, amena Arizona à craquer. Mais d’une façon dont aucune des deux ne s’attendaient.

Callie la vit faire deux pas en avant pour combler la distance entre elles deux et, avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit ses deux mains lui agrippait le col de sa veste tandis qu’une seconde après, les lèvres d’Arizona capturaient les siennes d’un geste fougueux, l’amenant à se reculer légèrement sous la pression.

Son corps sembla agir de lui-même lorsqu’elle se sentit fermer les yeux alors qu’elle glissait doucement ses mains sur le visage pressé contre le sien pour approfondir le baiser, arrachant ainsi un gémissement à Arizona qui la fit reculer jusqu’à ce qu’elle heurte le mur derrière elle, ne quittant pas une seule seconde sa bouche.

Le baiser était désespéré, sauvage et enflammé. Leurs lèvres s’étaient lancées dans un ballet sensuel rythmé par leurs langues qui se mêlaient et se démêlaient et l’entrechoc occasionnel de leurs dents. Les mains d’Arizona avait quitté le col de Callie pour remonter progressivement jusqu’à sa nuque. C’était bon, trop bon pour que ce soit réel. Et pourtant c’était le cas. Et elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi en extase qu’en ce moment même.

Se sentant exploser de l’intérieur, Callie bascula la tendance et plaqua Arizona contre le mur. Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de la Latina descendre jusqu’à son bassin et le lui caresser lentement.

Callie s’arracha ensuite à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa nuque tout en continuant de ses mains l’exploration du corps de la blonde. Elle les arrêta au niveau de ses hanches qu’elle agrippa au moment où elle déposa de nombreux baisers langoureux le long du cou d’Arizona, tout en humant son odeur envoutante.

\- Calliope… gémit Arizona en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

En entendant son prénom susurrer si sensuellement, Callie sentit ses genoux fléchir. Elle retrouva le chemin jusqu’aux lèvres de la blonde et s’empara d’elles ardemment.

\- Tu me rends dingue, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se dégager lentement de sorte à pouvoir regarder Arizona.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans ceux sombre et désireux de Callie qui ne la quittait pas de son regard intense. Après deux longues secondes, elle l’attira par la nuque dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Elle était dans un état second. Son cerveau s’était complètement déconnecté et la seule chose que son corps lui réclamait c’était plus de contacts, plus de friction avec celui pressait contre elle. Callie aussi la rendait dingue, plus qu’il ne serait possible de se l’imaginer et il lui était impossible d’y faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Au moment où elle sentit la main de Callie se glisser le long de sa cuisse, Arizona entendit des coups contre la double porte principale qui les amenèrent à s’arrêter brusquement. Elles se séparèrent et mirent de la distance entre elles juste à temps pour voir apparaitre derrière la porte April Kepner.

\- Agent Torres! s’exclama la rousse, de son ton enjoué habituel qui eut le don d’agacer plus qu’à l’accoutumé l’interpellée.

Callie regarda quelques secondes Arizona qui récupérait peu à peu sa respiration avant de se tourner vers l’autre femme qui les regardait dorénavant avec un air étrange.

\- Tout va bien? questionna April en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Kepner? demanda Callie d’un ton irrité en se tournant vers elle, ce qui fit sourire Arizona qui la comprenait parfaitement.

Elle venait d’expérimenter le baiser le plus vertigineux de sa vie. Et la seule envie qui l’habitait à ce moment précis c’était de claquer la porte au nez de son amie pour retrouver le goût des lèvres de Callie, son parfum enivrant et la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

April secoua légèrement la tête, se disant qu’elle se faisait surement des idées et lui adressa un sourire poli.

\- Il y a un appel du Directeur Webber pour vous, apprit-elle. Il dit que c’est assez urgent…

\- Très bien, répondit Callie, j’arrive…

April leur adressa un dernier regard interrogateur avant de disparaitre derrière la porte. Callie souffla une nouvelle fois, sentant son cœur battre toujours à la chamade avant de se tourner doucement vers Arizona qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- C’était… commença Callie en glissant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu’un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Ouai… soupira Arizona avec une expression identique se dessinant sur le visage.

Elles se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Callie ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ferais mieux d’y aller, Webber m’attend…

Arizona acquiesça doucement, se sentant incapable de prononcer une phrase correcte.

\- On se voit demain? proposa Callie en reculant doucement vers la porte.

Elle savait que si elles restaient proches l’une de l’autre, il risquait de se passer exactement la même chose que quelques secondes auparavant et elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir la force de s’arrêter cette fois-ci.

\- On se voit demain, affirma doucement Arizona. On pourra… parler.

\- D’accord, répondit Callie.

Elle échangea un dernier sourire avec elle avant de disparaitre à la suite d’April.

Arizona regarda la porte se refermer et  se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle. Mur contre lequel elle avait été pressée et embrassée quelques secondes auparavant.

D’un geste tremblant, elle porta sa main jusqu’à ses lèvres qu’elle effleura du bout des doigts, sentant encore contre elles le fantôme de celles de Callie. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage alors qu’elle secouait légèrement la tête

Yep, il était _définitivement_ trop tard pour elle…

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nerveuse. C’était le mot qui définissait parfaitement l’état dans lequel se trouvait Arizona.

Elle était postée devant le grand miroir de son dressing à s’observer depuis une dizaine de minute alors que ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus fébriles.

La veille, elle avait partagé le plus extraordinaire, le plus grandiose des baisers avec Callie et elle n’arrêtait pas d’y penser. Elle n’en avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit alors qu’elle s’était rejouée inlassablement chaque caresse, chaque baiser qu’elles avaient échangé.

Et maintenant, elle était dans un état de stress parce qu’elle s’apprêtait à retrouver Callie pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait quitté son bureau la veille. Mais c’était un bon stress… Le même qu’elle avait ressenti en apprenant qu’elle était présidente. C’était une nervosité qui l’excitait et la rendait impatiente. Et ce qui était sûr, c’était que malgré son appréhension certaine, elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de retrouver enfin la femme qui avait occupé la totalité de son esprit depuis la veille. Voir même – si elle voulait être complètement honnête avec elle-même – depuis plusieurs semaines…

C’est sur cette pensée qu’Arizona se décida enfin à sortir de la pièce pour quitter ses appartements. Elle ouvrit la porte qui la menait au vestibule et trouva bien une brune en train de l’attendre. Mais pas celle qu’elle voulait retrouver…

Au lieu de voir, comme elle s’y était préparée, Callie, appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur d’en face et arborant son sourire en coin habituel, c’était l’Agent Grey qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Madame la Présidente, salua Lexie en s’avançant vers elle.

\- Agent Grey, répondit Arizona.

Elle regarda autour d’elles et ne vit aucune trace de Callie. Reportant son attention sur Lexie, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Où est Callie? questionna-t-elle. Je pensais que c’était son tour de garde ce matin…

\- C’était le cas, assura Lexie. Mais elle a eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec le Directeur Webber, ce qui fait que j’ai dû la remplacer…

\- Très bien, répondit Arizona en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçu.

\- Elle m’a demandé de vous donner ça, ajouta Lexie en lui tendant un gobelet de café. Elle m’a aussi dit de vous dire de ne pas le jeter cette fois-ci.

Arizona retrouva rapidement son sourire face à l’attention. Callie ne semblait pas avoir oublié ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu’elle l’avait retrouvé à son bureau pour lui offrir un café et qu’Arizona lui avait dit qu’elle ne voulait plus qu’elles soient amies.

Elle comprit que le geste était une façon d’effacer l’ardoise de la part de la Latina et lui montrer qu’elle non plus n’avait pas oublié ce qu’il s’était passé la veille.

 

C’est donc en dégustant d’une humeur joyeuse son café qu’Arizona retrouva le chemin du Bureau Ovale en constatant que même si elle n’était pas avec elle, Callie arrivait toujours à la faire sourire…

 

\-------------

 

\- Mlle Torres? appela la voix lointaine du directeur Webber.

Callie leva les yeux vers lui pour voir qu’il la fixait d’un froncement de sourcil. Il avait surement dû remarquer qu’elle était distraite et qu’elle n’écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu’il pouvait lui raconter.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle en se redressant légèrement dans son siège.

\- Tout va bien? questionna-t-il sans quitter son air suspicieux. Vous semblez à des années lumières d’ici.

Pas à des années lumières non, seulement à quelques kilomètres… À la Maison Blanche.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. C’est juste que–

Elle s’interrompit, ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

Elle était dans le bureau de Webber depuis plus d’une heure, à l’écouter lui parler de tous les aspects administratifs qu’ils devaient mettre à jour dans le cadre de la surveillance présidentielle et la seule chose – la seule personne à laquelle Callie n’avait cessé de penser c’était Arizona Robbins.

\- Vous avez déjà sauté en parachute? demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

\- Pardon? s’étonna Webber.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà sauté en parachute? répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que vous connaissez cette sensation que l’on ressent lorsque l’on est en chute libre? Ce sentiment vertigineux d’adrénaline qui nous habite tout au long de cette minute où on a l’impression de voler? Cette minute pendant laquelle on se déconnecte et on oublie le monde qui nous entoure. On oublie la peur qu’on ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt avant de sauter…

_On oublie qu’on n’est pas censé embrasser la Présidente des États-Unis et on se dit que cette chose qui nous fait autant de bien ne peut pas être si mal…_

\- Et puis on fini par atterrir et la seule chose à laquelle on pense, c’est de remonter dans cet satané avion pour replonger tête la première et ressentir à nouveau la sensation extraordinaire que tout est à portée de main…

Les sourcils de Richard s’approchaient de plus en plus l’un de l’autre au fur et à mesure des divagations de Callie mais elle ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir Agent Torres, dit-il. Et surtout, je ne –

\- J’ai fais un saut en parachute récemment! s’exclama Callie, le coupant en pleine phrase. Alors que je ne pensais jamais le faire parce que – parce que j’avais déjà expérimenté le saut à… à l’élastique auparavant et j’en ai gardé un mauvais souvenir… Et je pensais qu’il s’agissait de la même chose, je pensais qu’un saut restait un saut… Que ce soit à l’élastique ou en parachute, la sensation était surement la même. Mais je me suis quand même jeté à l’eau, parce que le _parachutisme_  était devenu une véritable obsession pour moi. Oui je me suis quand même jeté à l’eau, et je peux vous dire que ce n’est pas du tout comme l’élastique! Parce que c’était… c’était grandiose!

Oui, embrasser Arizona avait été tellement majestueux que son cœur s’emballait au seul fait d’y repenser…

\- Et – Et l’unique chose à laquelle mon esprit pense maintenant, c’est de recommencer au plus vite… Parce que je ne l’ai peut-être fait qu’une seule fois mais j’en suis déjà accro et – et je ne sais pas quoi faire!

Webber laissa son dos aller contre le dossier de son siège et la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la  tête.

-  Et vous me dites tout ça pourquoi?

\- Quoi? s’étonna Callie en prenant conscience de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Elle venait de perdre la tête devant son patron. Devant Richard Webber, le chef de la NSA, qui lui avait confié le rôle de protéger la Présidente. Il lui avait donné pour mission de veiller sur elle et non pas de l’embrasser. Et elle, elle venait de divaguer sur le sentiment, ô combien grandiose, qui l’avait envahi en embrassant Arizona et elle ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

Qu’est ce qui lui arrivait?

\- Quel est votre point Mlle Torres? continua Webber en se redressant pour poser ses deux mains sur son bureau. C’est une façon de me dire que vous travaillez trop et que vous voulez que je vous allège votre emploi du temps?

\- Quoi?! répéta de nouveau Callie. Non! Bien sûr que non!

Elle se recula dans son siège et esquissa un sourire penaud.

\- Je voulais juste… partager avec vous – heu – mon expérience… Au cas où si – un jour il vous venait à l’idée de – je ne sais pas – vouloir sauter en parachute…

Il la regarda d’un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes, cherchant surement à discerner le vrai du faux. Il abandonna finalement et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je pense qu’il est temps que cette réunion se termine…

\- C’est une bonne idée, répondit-elle en se levant doucement. Je vous transmets les derniers rapports ce soir…

Il acquiesça et la regarda s’éloigner à la hâte en direction de la sortie.

\- Torres, héla-t-il au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

Callie se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Si vous voulez absolument sauter de nouveau en parachute, je peux vous organiser ça avec le régiment des parachutistes…

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Callie qui secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur, répondit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce et rigoler.

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle venait de dérailler complètement dans le bureau de son boss.

C’était définitif, Arizona Robbins la rendait complètement folle…

 

\--------------

 

Assise sur l’un des canapés de son bureau, à relire quelques dossiers,  Arizona arborait toujours son sourire niais même si la matinée se finissait et qu’elle n’avait toujours pas vu Callie.

Elle n’attendait que ça: la retrouver et pouvoir enfin lui parler. Elle voulait discuter de ce qu’il s’était passé, lui dire qu’elle avait adoré et qu’elle regrettait tout ce qu’elle avait pu lui dire avant…

Sa volonté de prendre ses distances s’était très vite envolée, éclipsait par une envie encore plus forte d’être proche d’elle. Elle l’a voulait, elle l’a désirait tellement que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

\- Wow que nous vaut le plaisir de ce magnifique sourire? lança April en entrant dans son bureau.

Arizona leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules.

\- Rien en particulier, dit-elle. Je suis juste… heureuse.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, son sourire s’agrandit un peu plus et elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre. April la fixa avec une expression attendrie qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace tandis qu’elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur d’un geste anxieux.

\- Je suis désolée mais ça risque de ne pas durer, déclara-t-elle en s’avançant un peu plus vers elle pour lui tendre une grande enveloppe.

Le sourire d’Arizona se figea pour disparaitre peu à peu en voyant l’expression sérieuse qu’arborait son amie. D’un geste hésitant, elle attrapa l’enveloppe et l’ouvrit pour voir son contenu.

\- Elle a été déposée sur mon bureau, informa April. Je n’ai vu ni quand elle a été déposé, ni qui l’a déposé…

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce pendant qu’Arizona prenait connaissance de ce qui se trouvait dans la lettre.

\- Tu peux aller chercher Alex? demanda-t-elle d’une voix grave, sans quitter le document des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit April avant de sortir de la pièce à la recherche du Chef de Cabinet.

Elle revint en sa compagnie quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvant Arizona dans la même position que lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? questionna Alex en se dirigeant directement vers elle.

Arizona lui tendit l’enveloppe sans prononcer le moindre mot, anticipant déjà sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- MAIS CE N’EST PAS VRAI! s’écria-t-il.

\- Ce n’est peut-être pas si grave que ça en a l’air, tenta de relativiser Arizona.

\- Tu plaisantes?!

Il la darda d’un regard noir et leva l’enveloppe sous son nez.

\- Si ces photos de toi, te tapant un membre du personnel de la Maison Blanche – qui en plus s’avère être une femme! – circulent, tu es foutu! s’égosilla-t-il, fou de rage.

Il commença à faire les cents pas fébrilement sous les yeux d’April et Arizona qui le regardaient nerveusement.

\- Donnons-leur ce qu’ils veulent alors, proposa-t-elle.

\- Rien ne nous prouve qu’il s’agisse là des seuls clichés, rétorqua-t-il en continuant de faire les cents pas.

Il finit par s’arrêter et se massa les tempes tout en réfléchissant. Après de longues secondes, il poussa un soupir de résignation puis se tourna vers April.

\- Vas chercher l’Agent Torres, intima-t-il. Je crois qu’elle est revenue de sa réunion…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de la mêler à ça, déclara Arizona en sentant un vent de panique la gagner.

\- Tu veux rire? s’énerva Alex. C’est LA personne à mêler à ça!

Il fit un nouveau geste de la tête à April qui sortit du bureau avant qu’Arizona n’ait le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Callie entra à son tour dans le Bureau Ovale. Immédiatement, elle rencontra le regard d’Arizona et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Karev.

\- Vous m’avez demandé? lui demanda-t-elle avant de regarder de nouveau en direction de la Présidente.

Cette dernière, cependant, l’évita du regard.

\- Agent Torres, dit Alex en s’approchant d’elle. Il faut que je sois sûre que ce qui se dira ici restera entre nous…

\- Je connais mon métier, répondit Callie agacée.

Elle tenta un nouveau regard vers Arizona qui s’obstinait pertinemment à garder ses yeux ailleurs que sur elle.

\- Tenez, fit Alex en lui tendant l’enveloppe.

En entendant les mots, Arizona ne put s’empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Callie, qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur avant de reporter son attention sur Karev.

Elle attrapa le document tendu et l’ouvrit.

\- Le ravisseur nous demande 10 millions pour ne pas les divulguer, ajouta Alex pendant qu’elle sortait les clichés de l’enveloppe.

Lorsqu’elle vit de quoi il s’agissait, Callie sentit son sang se glacer.

C’était des photos d’Arizona. Des photos d’Arizona et une femme. Une femme aux cheveux bruns que Callie connaissait vaguement pour l’avoir aperçu quelques fois dans les couloirs.

Une femme qui était montrée, au fur et à mesure que les photos défilaient, entrain d’embrasser et déshabiller Arizona…

 


	10. Chapter 10

Le sentiment de dégout de Callie ne faisait que s’intensifier au fur et à mesure qu’elle continuait de regarder les photos et pourtant elle n’arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

Elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucune raison de se sentir comme elle se sentait actuellement, mais voir Arizona, dans une position aussi intime avec une autre femme qu’elle, avait le don de lui filer la nausée. Après tout, elles avaient échangé un baiser mémorable, il devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose? Donc elle était en droit de ressentir un minimum de jalousie et de colère en voyant ces photos?

Après de longues secondes de silence où tout le monde dans la pièce semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, et plus particulièrement la Présidente, Callie retrouva un minimum de contenance et de professionnalisme.

\- Quand est-ce qu’elles ont été prises? demanda-t-elle finalement sans détourner les yeux des photos.

Elle se confronta à un nouveau silence, ce qui la força à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard d’Arizona qui l’observait avec une expression mortifiée. Son silence ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose et même si Callie ne voulait pas savoir, même si elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qui allait suivre, elle était dans l’obligation de le faire.

\- Il faut que je sache de quand elles datent pour avoir une chance de trouver qui les a pris, expliqua-t-elle.

Arizona maintenue quelque seconde son regard perçant avant de détourner les yeux et pousser un soupir de résignation.

\- Deux jours, souffla-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Callie eut la sensation qu’une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac.

Deux jours… Les photos avaient été prises deux jours auparavant, soit un jour avant qu’elles ne s’embrassent passionnément.

Arizona s’était tapée quelqu’un et l’avait embrassé le lendemain…

\- Très bien, répondit Callie d’un ton dénué d’émotion.

Au moment où Arizona la regarda de nouveau, elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Alex.

\- Je m’en occupe, dit-elle. Mais je vais devoir mettre mon équipe au courant…

\- Il en est hors de question! l’interrompis Alex.

\- Si vous voulez que je trouve qui a fait ça, il va falloir que vous acceptiez, informa Callie sèchement. J’ai confiance en eux.

\- Pas –

\- Fais ce qui te semble le plus judicieux, coupa Arizona. Tu as carte blanche…

Callie acquiesça, tout en remettant les photos dans l’enveloppe puis fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de s’arrêter et de faire de nouveau face aux trois autres personnes.

\- En attendant vous ne faites rien, intima-t-elle. Pas de versement, pas de déclaration et surtout pas d’autre cinq à sept avec les employés…

Elle prononça la fin de sa phrase avec une amertume évidente, ce qui amena Arizona à ferme brièvement les yeux, penaude. Elle les rouvrit au moment où Callie quittait la pièce et hésita entre rester à sa place et lui laisser un peu d’espace ou la suivre et s’expliquer.

Cependant Alex décida pour elle lorsqu’il lui parla de la prochaine réunion des sénateurs qu’il fallait préparer.

Elle essaya donc d’oublier le regard déçu de Callie pour se reconcentrer sur son travail.

En vain…

 

\---------

 

Après avoir demandé à son équipe de la retrouver à son appartement, Callie attendit qu’ils s’installent tous dans le living-room, chacun une bière à la main, avant de sortir l’enveloppe qu’Alex lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

\- Je m’apprête à vous présenter une affaire où j’ai besoin que vous soyez à 100% avec moi, déclara-t-elle, amenant ainsi les multiples conversations entre les six autres personnes présentes à s’arrêter. Il s’agit d’un aspect de la vie privée de la Présidente qui ne doit surtout pas être connu…

Ils la regardèrent tous avec attention et attendirent qu’elle poursuive, ce qu’elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Vous êtes les personnes en qui j’ai le plus confiance, donc inutile de vous préciser que ce que vous allez voir ne doit surtout pas être divulgué…

Elle s’avança vers eux et leur distribua les clichés.

\- Wow c’est _hot_! s’exclama Mark avec un sourire pervers en regardant les photos.

\- Mark, la ferme! s’agaça Callie.

La dernière chose qu’elle voulait entendre, c’était bien à quel point ces photos pouvaient être chaude.

\- Non mais est-ce que ça veut dire que notre Présidente joue dans la cours des lesbiennes ultra-sexy? questionna-t-il avidement.

\- Je suis là, rappela Lexie en lui lançant un regard noir.

 Il perdit immédiatement son sourire et se recroquevilla dans son siège, laissant donc Callie poursuivre:

\- L’enveloppe contenant toutes les photos a été déposée sur le bureau d’April Kepner, l’assistante personnelle de la Présidente. Pas de cachet de la poste, donc la personne qui l’a envoyé est venu la déposer ou la faite déposer en main propre…

\- C’est donc quelqu’un qui travaille à la Maison Blanche, fit remarquer Jackson.

\- Exact, répondit Callie. Qui plus est, vu l’angle des photos, elles ont été prises de l’intérieur de la pièce, ce qui veut dire que la personne savait qu’elles se trouveraient là…

\- C’est un véritable travail d’amateur, commenta Cristina en fixant la photo qu’elle avait dans les mains d’un œil critique. La lumière est mauvaise, le cadrage ne vaut pas mieux sans parler des pixels qui gâchent tout…

\- Cristina? lança Callie.

\- Hmm?

\- La ferme!

Callie la vit faire une moue boudeuse mais n’y accorda pas plus d’attention. Elle attrapa une chaise et s’installa en face du canapé où ils se trouvaient tous.

\- Voilà ce qu’on va faire, dit-elle. Mark, tu t’occupes d’aller voir Max à l’entrée pour lui demander la liste des visiteurs d’hier. Et veille aussi à ce qu’il n’y ait aucun journaliste aux alentours tant qu’on n’a pas résolu l’affaire. Jackson et Cristina, vous vous occupez d’interroger Kepner. Mini-Grey, tu fais ta Lexiepedie et tu fouille la pièce où… _ça_ s’est passé. Et Mer, tu t’occupe d’interroger Coleen Mayers. Tu l’as joue fine avec elle…

Envoyer Meredith interroger la femme avec qui Arizona avait été prise en photo n’était pas judicieux, Callie en avait pleinement conscience. Mais elle savait aussi qu’elle n’avait ni le recul ni le sang-froid nécessaire pour faire l’interrogatoire elle-même.

\- Vous avez des questions?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête négativement.

\- Bien, conclut-elle. On se retrouve d’ici deux heures dans mon bureau…

 

\--------

 

Callie fixa la porte pendant de longues secondes avant de pousser une profonde inspiration et se décider à toquer. Lorsqu’elle entendit un « _entrez!_ », elle se força à arborer une expression neutre et entra à l’intérieur du Bureau Ovale.

\- J’ai besoin d’un accès aux dossiers de chaque employé, déclara-t-elle en s’avançant dans la pièce sans pour autant regarder dans la direction d’Arizona.

Cette dernière se leva immédiatement de son bureau pour en faire le tour.

\- Calliope…

\- D’après la maintenance, poursuivit Callie, il me faut une autorisation écrite de la Présidente. Donc si tu pouvais me signer ce document…

Elle lui tendit une feuille mais Arizona ne la prit pas.

\- Calliope, je peux tout t’expliquer…

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’expliquer Arizona, répondit Callie en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. Tu as couché avec une de tes employées et tu m’as embrassé le lendemain… Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, assura Arizona en s’approchant un peu plus d’elle.

Callie fit un pas en arrière puis laissa échapper un rire jaune en secouant légèrement la tête, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Elle avait pratiquement tout avoué plus tôt et maintenant elle était prête à lui mentir en lui disant que ce n’était pas ce qu’il s’était passé.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner cet accord? demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Pour que je puisse trouver ce maître-chanteur et que toi tu puisses trouver ta prochaine conquête…

Arizona pouvait déceler l’amertume dans sa voix mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Calliope je –

\- Il me faut vraiment cette signature, la coupa Callie en lui tendant une nouvelle fois la feuille.

Il fallait qu’elle s’en aille d’ici. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec la blonde à seulement quelques centimètres d’elle qui lui adressait ce regard implorant qui la poussait à la croire.

Oui il fallait qu’elle sorte de cette pièce et pour ça il fallait qu’elle obtienne cette satanée signature.

Arizona la fixa quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir de résignation et d’attraper le papier pour le signer.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais m’accorder deux minutes, dit-elle en lui rendant le document.

Callie l’attrapa et s’en alla sans perdre de temps, la laissant derrière elle complètement déboussolée.

Elle avait tout gâché et la seule personne qu’elle pouvait blâmer pour ça, c’était elle et elle seule.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Assise dans son bureau, Callie regardait le fond de sa tasse, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Son équipe était en train d’enquêter un peu partout dans la Maison Blanche tandis qu’elle, elle étudiait les dossiers personnels de chaque employé de l’Aile Ouest…

Elle était plongée dans celui de Coleen Mayers lorsque son esprit avait dérivé une fois de plus vers Arizona.

 

En deux ans, elle avait fait en sorte de ne plus jamais s’attacher à quelqu’un romantiquement parlant. Elle avait tout fait pour se protéger, enchainant les conquêtes d’un soir et les histoires sans lendemain. Après le désastre qu’elle avait vécu avec son ex petite-amie, elle préférait se sentir seule plutôt que de donner de nouveau à quelqu’un le pouvoir de la rendre vulnérable. Donc elle avait veillé à ne pas s’investir émotionnellement et avait évité de mettre son cœur en première ligne pour ne pas prendre le risque de le voir brisé une fois de plus.

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu’elle commence à travailler pour la Maison Blanche et qu’elle croise le chemin  d’Arizona Robbins.

Elle, qui avait fui le monde politique et les personnes qui le composaient, s’était vu tombée pour la plus importante d’entre elles.

Dans ce monde  où tout était orchestrée – où tout était question de paraître, de tromperie et de trucage, elle avait pensé qu’Arizona était différente.

Elle avait vu à travers elle quelqu’un d’authentique, de vrai et d’honnête. Oui, Arizona représentait pour elle tout ce qui se rattachait à la beauté humaine.

Mais elle s’était faite avoir.

Comme cette Coleen avait dû se faire avoir…

Et surement comme beaucoup d’autre avant elle.

 

Elle était rentrée d’Italie et avait passé tout son temps à penser à Arizona et à leur soirée, se demandant si ça avait été le cas pour elle aussi…

Puis lorsqu’elle lui avait dit qu’elles devaient arrêter d’être amies, elle avait été blessée et en colère, mais avec du recul, elle s’était dit que la blonde pensait faire ce qu’il fallait. Pour elles deux.

Mais maintenant, elle était forcée de se rendre à l’évidence: Arizona n’avait jamais été la personne qu’elle pensait. Elle n’était pas différente des autres politiciens.

 Elle était même pire…

 

Un coup à la porte la força à sortir de sa contemplation et lui fit lever les yeux pour voir Meredith apparaître derrière.

\- J’ai fini d’interroger Coleen Mayers, informa-t-elle en s’asseyant face à elle.

\- Et?

\- Il n’y a rien à en tirer… Elle est complètement tétanisée à l’idée d’avoir des ennuis avec la Présidente. Elle m’a affirmé qu’il s’agissait d’une histoire loin d’être sérieuse et qu’elle savait dans quoi elle s’embarquait. D’après ses dires, elle et la Présidente ont eu quelques « rapports » pendant la campagne présidentielle qui se sont arrêtés au moment où elle est devenue Présidente…

\- Jusqu’à il y a deux jours, acheva Callie en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 _Tu t’en fiche_ , se dit-elle. _Tu t’en contrefiche de ses histoires. Reprend-toi!_

 - Exact, répondit Meredith. Elle m’a expliqué que c’est la Présidente Robbins qui est venue la voir dans son bureau pour lui donner rendez-vous une heure après. Et après – et bien – tu connais la suite…

Callie hocha la tête avant de déglutir difficilement, sentant de nouveau sa colère reprendre le dessus.

\- Où sont les autres? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils sont en chemin…

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Meredith, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Callie scanda une autorisation d’entrer et vit apparaître Mark suivit de Jackson, Cristina et Lexie.

\- Il n’y a pas eu de visiteurs hier, lança Mark. On a vérifié toutes les entrées avec Max et personne d’autre que les employés n’a été enregistré… C’est donc bien quelqu’un de la Maison Blanche.

\- Bien, répondit Callie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jackson et Cristina.

\- RAS du côté de la rousse hystérique, déclara Cristina en haussant les épaules. Sauf pour notre cher Avery, ici présent, qui n’a cessé de baver devant elle!

\- Yang, la ferme! siffla Jackson entre ses dents.

\- Mais c’est que tu es gêné! se moqua l’asiatique.

\- Et toi Lexie? interrogea Callie d’une voix un peu plus forte, pour faire cesser les chamailleries des deux autres.

L’interpellée détourna le regard de ses deux collègues pour le poser sur elle.

\- Je n’ai trouvé aucune trace d’effraction, apprit-elle. La personne qui a placé la caméra avait accès à la pièce…

Callie acquiesça intégrant petit à petit toutes les informations qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

La personne qui avait pris les photos était un habitué de la Maison Blanche. Quelqu’un du staff à coup sûr qui savait qu’Arizona entretenait une relation avec Coleen Mayers et qu’elles avaient rendez-vous dans cette pièce en particulier à cette heure de la journée en particulier…

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en se redressant légèrement. Continuez de fouiller chacun de votre côté pendant que je creuse un peu plus dans les dossiers des employés…

Elle reporta son attention sur le dossier qu’elle était en train d’étudier avant que Meredith n’arrive tandis qu’ils sortaient tous un par un de son bureau.

 _Coleen Mayers_ … D’après Meredith, elle était hors du coup mais Callie était forcée de constater que tous les éléments la menaient à elle et ça n’avait rien à voir avec une quelquonque jalousie. Même si l’envie de l’étriper à main nue était belle et bien présente, l’agent de la NSA en elle lui disait que tout n’était pas clair.

Elle lut quelques lignes et s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’un élément attira son attention.

\- Mini-Grey, attend! appela-t-elle au moment où Lexie s’apprêtait à franchir la porte.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et la regarda curieusement.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de geek…

 

\------------

 

Arizona était déjà en compagnie d’Alex lorsque Callie pénétra dans le Bureau Ovale quelques heures plus tard.

\- Vous êtes tous là, c’est parfait! déclara-t-elle en s’avançant vers la table où ils étaient assis.

Elle posa un dossier en face d’eux tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d’Arizona.

\- Je sors d’un entretien assez révélateur avec Coleen Mayers, apprit-elle.

\- Coleen?

\- Oui. Elle a avoué que c’était elle qui avait envoyé les photos…

\- Quoi?! s’exclama Arizona. Co- comment?

Callie pouvait déceler une pointe d’incompréhension dans sa voix, ce qui amena sa colère à diminuer légèrement. La blonde devait se sentir trahit et même si elle lui en voulait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la compassion.

\- Avant d’être volontaire sur votre campagne présidentielle, Coleen Mayers était membre du parti Préservateur Républicain mené par…

\- Burke, termina la blonde dans un souffle.

\- Exact, répondit Callie.

Elle regarda enfin dans sa direction et pouvait voir l’incompréhension qui marquait son magnifique visage.

\- Elle était une de ses conseillères la plus proche, continua-t-elle. Et lorsqu’il s’est retiré des élections pour faire alliance avec vous, elle a rejoint votre équipe et vous avez commencé votre… _relation_.

Arizona remarqua le changement de ton de Callie en prononçant le dernier mot.

\- Ce n’était pas une relation, insista Arizona.

\- Peu importe ce que c’était, déclara Callie d’un ton un peu plus sec qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Le fait est que c’est toujours d’actualité…

Arizona s’apprêtait à répondre lorsqu’Alex la devança:

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

\- Elle est une taupe de Burke et ce depuis le début, répondit Callie en se tournant vers lui. Il cherchait un moyen de discréditer la Présidente et a entendu les quelques rumeurs qui couraient au sujet de sa sexualité… Donc il a envoyé l’une de ses plus jolies volontaires pour séduire la future Présidente des États-Unis et avoir ainsi de quoi la faire chanter le moment venu.

\- L’enfoiré! s’indigna Karev.

\- Sauf qu’il n’a jamais eu les preuves qu’il voulait, continua Callie en l’ignorant. Il y a une chose qu’il n’avait pas prévu et qui a fait foiré tout son plan…

Elle reporta son attention sur Arizona qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Il n’avait pas prévu que Coleen Mayers tomberait amoureuse de to- de vous, se reprit-elle.

Elle maintenu son regard avant d’ajouter:

\- Il n’avait pas prévu qu’elle le trahirait à cause de ça… Le coup des photos, elle l’a fait en solo. Lorsque vous lui avez donné _rendez-vous_ …

De nouveau, sa voix émit un frémissement en prononçant la fin de sa phrase. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se força à continuer:

\- … elle a vu là une opportunité, termina-t-elle. Dans son esprit tordu, en recevant cette lettre de menace, la Présidente se serait rendu compte qu’elle aussi était amoureuse d’elle et qu’elle était prête à le clamer haut et fort au monde entier.

Elle émit un sifflement entre le rire et le grognement avant de secouer la tête d’un geste agacé.

\- Donc Burke n’a rien à voir avec cette histoire? questionna Alex.

\- Il en est à l’origine mais il n’est pas impliqué, répondit Callie. Mais je serais vous, je garderais quand même un œil sur lui.

\- Et pour Coleen? s’enquit Arizona. Je sais qu’elle est responsable mais je ne veux qu’aucun mal lui soit fait.

Callie se tourna brusquement vers elle, comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Arizona comprit qu’elle s’était mal faite comprendre en voyant le regard qu’elle lui adressait et se dépêcha donc de clarifier.

\- Je m’en fiche d’elle, assura-t-elle d’un ton presque implorant.

Elle savait que si ça avait été n’importe qui face à elle, elle n’aurait jamais cherché à se justifier. En tout cas, pas de la façon qu’elle cherchait à le faire pour Callie.

\- C’est juste que – ce n’est pas la façon dont je fonctionne… Je ne suis pas du genre à me débarrasser sans scrupules des personnes qui se mettent sur mon chemin. Donc, non, je ne veux pas qu’on lui fasse de mal.

Callie l’observa pendant quelques secondes silencieusement avant que les traits de son visage ne s’adoucissent légèrement au moment où elle acquiesça.

\- Lexie a réussi à effacer toutes les photos en piratant son ordinateur portable, déclara-t-elle. Donc une clause de confidentialité et un changement d’État devrait largement suffire…

Arizona poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais que mon boulot, répondit Callie.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec elle avant de prendre congés, la laissant ainsi seule avec Alex. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire triomphant tout en se tournant vers son amie qui continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Callie venait de sortir.

\- Webber avait raison, déclara-t-il. Cette femme est une vraie perle!

 

Callie retrouva rapidement le chemin de son bureau, n’ayant qu’une seule hâte: s’en aller d’ici et pouvoir mettre cette journée en enfer derrière elle.

Elle commença à ranger les nombreux dossiers éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau lorsqu’un coup à la porte retentit.

\- Je m’en vais, scanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne te demande que quelques minutes, répondit la personne derrière elle.

Elle se figea instantanément lorsqu’elle reconnut la voix et se tourna pour faire face à Arizona qui la fixait nerveusement.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là? demanda Callie surprise.

\- Je veux juste m’expliquer…

\- Tu n’as pas le droit d’–

\- Cristina attend dehors, la coupa Arizona, sachant pertinemment ce qu’elle allait dire. Je sais que je ne dois pas quitter l’étage seule…

Callie ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les documents qu’elle rangeait. Arizona la regarda faire en poussant un soupir mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

C’était maintenant ou jamais, elle le savait. Elle savait surtout qu’elle ne voulait pas perdre Callie à cause de Coleen Mayers ou de Preston Burke.

Elle fit donc un pas en avant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à parler.

\- Je n’arrêtais pas de penser à toi…

Ces mots étaient bien les derniers que Callie s’attendait à entendre. Elle releva la tête et vit un sourire mal-à-l’aise se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blonde qui glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- C’était comme si – comme si tu ne voulais pas quitter mon esprit, continua-t-elle. Tu me hantais. Tout le temps… À chaque seconde de chaque journée…  Et – et je suis la Présidente du Pays. Et toi, tu es ma Chef de la Sécurité.

\- Je crois en avoir pleinement connaissance, lança sarcastiquement Callie.

\- TU es ma Chef de la Sécurité! répéta un peu plus fort Arizona. Et je n’arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Parce que tu venais de me faire passer la nuit de ma vie. Parce que pour une fois depuis longtemps je me suis sentie moi! Tu m’as fait me sentir moi, Calliope! J’ai dormi sept heures dans un avion… Tu imagines? Alors que je n’arrive toujours pas à fermer l’œil en étant dans un lit bien confortable, tu as réussi à me faire dormir à bord d’un engin de la mort alors que je ne te connaissais que depuis deux semaines!

\- Arizona…

\- Comment une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis si peu de temps pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur moi? poursuivit rhétoriquement Arizona.

Callie avait cessé de ranger ses affaires et l’observait désormais avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

\- Je n’en savais rien… Mais ce que je savais c’est qu’il fallait que j’arrête tout ça, parce que je n’arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je n’arrêtais pas de me demander quel effet ça pouvait faire de pouvoir te toucher, de t’embrasser… Je savais qu’il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous, je savais que c’était impossible mais je n’arrivais pas à t’occulter de mon esprit. Donc il fallait que je mette des distances, que je nous impose des limites, pour notre bien à toutes les deux… Mais c’était dix fois pire… Parce que tu as commencé à complètement m’ignorer.

\- C’est toi qui l’as demandé! s’exclama Callie sentant sa colère revenir. C’est toi qui a joué la carte du professionnalisme, pas moi!

\- Je sais, répondit Arizona en faisant une grimace. Je le sais que c’est de ma faute…  J’essaye juste de t’expliquer…

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et lorsqu’elle fut sûre que Callie ne la couperait plus, elle poursuivit:

\- Tu as commencé à m’ignorer et la seule chose, la seule personne que je voyais, c’était toi. On me parlait de l’OTAN, du G20, de la guerre en Ukraine et la seule chose que je remarquais c’était ton regard qui m’évitait… Donc j’ai cherché à t’oublier – il fallait que je t’oublie! – et Coleen était là… Et – et c’était pire...

Elle souffla fortement avant de laisser retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers ceux de Callie et fut soulagée de voir qu’il n’y avait plus aucune colère qui les habitait.

\- Je sais que tu penses être une femme parmi tant d’autres. Que ce qu’il s’est passé avec toi n’est qu’une répétition de ce qu’il s’est passé avec d’autres, mais c’est complètement faux… Parce que je n’ai jamais expérimenté – de toute ma vie – un baiser aussi fantastique que le notre et ça me tue de me dire que tu puisses penser que ce n’est pas le cas!

Elle fixa Callie en l’implorant silencieusement de la croire. Cette dernière la regarda pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, ni bouger avant d’esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais vraiment comment t’y prendre avec les mots, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Arizona esquissa un sourire à son tour.

\- C’est surement pour ça que j’ai été élu...

Elle retrouva cependant rapidement son expression sérieuse.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes? questionna-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Son ton vulnérable fit disparaître les dernières réticences de Callie qui perdit ses faux-semblants et retrouva l’expression douce qui semblait n’être réservé qu’à Arizona.

\- Comme si je pouvais faire autrement, souffla-t-elle.

Arizona poussa un soupir de soulagement qui la fit légèrement rire.

\- Mais tu as raison sur une chose, reprit Callie, il ne peut rien se passer entre nous…

\- Je sais, assura Arizona.

\- Et même si ce baiser était super…

\- Et fantastique, termina la blonde.

Callie se mordit la lèvre en se disant, qu’en effet, il l’avait été. Il avait été beaucoup plus que ça…

\- Oui, reprit-elle. Même s’il était super et fantastique, il ne peut pas se reproduire.

\- Même si on en a envie, confirma Arizona avec plusieurs hochement de tête.

 _Terriblement envie_ , pensa Callie. Son corps entier la suppliait de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour réitérer la magnifique expérience de la veille. Il la suppliait de sauter à nouveau en parachute mais elle savait pertinemment qu’il fallait qu’elle garde les pieds sur la terre ferme.

\- Ce serait complètement irresponsable et dangereux, soupira Arizona d’une voix à peine audible, essayant de se convaincre plus elle-même que Callie.

\- Exact!

Elles se regardèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes, sans rien dire.

\- Qu’est ce qu’on va faire alors? finit par dire Callie, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

\- Je n’en sais rien, soupira Arizona.

Malgré la boule énorme qui ne cessait de croitre dans son estomac, Callie rigola en voyant les épaules d’Arizona s’affaisser d’un geste défaitiste alors qu’elle arborait une expression complètement perdue.

\- Rappelle-moi une chose, c’est bien toi qu’on a choisit pour prendre les décisions difficiles du pays?

La remarque fit rire Arizona qui le perdit rapidement en se plongeant de nouveau dans le regard sombre de Callie.

\- Ce que je sais, déclara-t-elle finalement, c’est que je ne peux plus supporter de faire comme si tu n’étais qu’un simple agent…

Un sentiment de chaleur intense envahit la poitrine de Callie en entendant les mots et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire sincère.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bien, souffla Arizona. Donc on devient amies?

\- Amies? répéta Callie comme pour tester les mots sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui amies, confirma la blonde.

\- Tu penses réellement que c’est une bonne idée?

Parce que pour elle, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d’avoir une relation platonique avec elle. Pas après leur baiser. Leur incroyable et étourdissant baiser.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée? Demanda Arizona.

Callie la fixa quelques secondes silencieuse.

Elle savait qu’elle voulait être beaucoup plus qu’une amie pour elle. Mais elle savait aussi que c’était impossible. Donc il fallait qu’elle apprenne à se contenter de ça. Parce que, même si être la simple amie d’Arizona risquait d’être une torture, elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à la sortir de sa vie et encore moins de sa tête…

\- Amies, affirma-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

Arizona esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de la lui saisir délicatement. Le touché était électrisant et la sensation de la main de Callie dans la sienne provoqua une chaleur ardente qui parcouru la totalité de son corps.

Amies… Les choses risquaient d’être intéressantes…


	12. Chapter 12

Callie donna un billet au vendeur Starbuck avant d’attraper le gobelet qu’il lui tendait. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis s’éloigna vers les grandes portes qui menaient à l’Aile l’Ouest de la Maison Blanche. D’un geste devenu mécanique, elle prit l’ascenseur et traversa les différents couloirs la menant à l’étage présidentiel où elle devait rejoindre le Bureau Ovale et donc Arizona.

Plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés depuis l’affaire Coleen Mayers et leur fameuse discussion, et bizarrement leur amitié avait l’air de très bien fonctionner.

Bien sûr, il lui était difficile d’avoir des pensées platoniques pour Arizona. Tout simplement parce que la voir tous les jours, elle, son sourire enchanteur, son corps de déesse et ses yeux envoutant, ne cessait de la ramener au souvenir de leur baiser. Il lui était quasiment impossible de ne pas y penser à chaque fois qu’elle se surprenait à reluquer Arizona lorsqu’elle marchait devant elle ou qu’elle se penchait un peu trop par-dessus son bureau et que ses yeux se retrouvaient plongés dans son décolleté. Elle-même avait surprise à plusieurs reprises le regard de la blonde s’attarder sur certaines parties de son corps.

Mais aucune d’entre elles ne disaient quoi que ce soit, se contentant seulement de détourner le regard aussitôt qu’elles se faisaient surprendre et faisaient comme si de rien était.

Oui, il était difficile d’entretenir une relation purement platonique avec une personne aussi attirante qu’Arizona Robbins, mais Callie avait très vite compris que c’était beaucoup mieux que de ne pas entretenir de relation du tout.

 

Arrivée devant le bureau présidentiel, elle salua April qui était plongée dans une conversation téléphonique puis entra à l’intérieur sans prendre la peine de toquer.

\- Hey! lança-t-elle en s’avançant vers le bureau derrière lequel Arizona était installée, totalement absorbée par une pile de papier.

Cette dernière leva la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Hey, retourna Arizona.

\- Cadeau! déclara Callie en posant le gobelet de café devant elle.

Arizona attrapa le verre au moment où elle s’installa sur la chaise face à elle et en bu une gorgée. Callie rigola en l’entendant grogner de plaisir.

\- Je t’adore! s’exclama Arizona en fermant les yeux pour savourer le gout du liquide amer dans sa gorge.

Callie ignora le soubresaut qui venait de saisir son estomac en entendant les mots et la dévisagea longuement.

\- Combien d’heures as-tu dormi? questionna-t-elle doucement en dessinant de ses yeux les cernes sous ceux de la blonde.

Si quelqu’un d’autre lui avait posé la question, Arizona se serait surement agacée. Elle n’aimait pas qu’on la materne, qu’on l’a traite comme une enfant et avec son rôle de présidente, elle n’y échappait pas.

Mais pas lorsqu’il s’agissait de Callie. Avec elle, c’était… différent.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle.

Face au regard sceptique que lui adressa Callie, elle soupira et ajouta:

\- Quatre heures…

\- Tu vas te tuer à la tache à force! s’indigna Callie.

\- Calliope… soupira Arizona.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si je n’ai pas besoin d’autant de repos que les gens normalement constitués…

\- Tu penses que tu vas réussir à me faire avaler ces âneries?

Arizona laissa échapper un rire amusé qu’elle stoppa rapidement lorsqu’elle vit que Callie arborait toujours une expression soucieuse.

\- Arrête de t’inquiéter!

\- C’est un peu mon boulot, répliqua Callie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elles n’eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur discussion car quelqu’un toqua à la porte du bureau. Callie se redressa légèrement au moment où une blonde de grande taille et à la morphologie frêle pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Teddy! s’exclama Arizona avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva de son bureau et fit le tour pour venir accueillir l’autre femme. Dès qu’elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Toujours aussi en forme! lança Teddy en répondant à l’étreinte.

Elles finirent par se séparer sous le regard curieux de Callie qui n’avait pas bougé. Arizona se tourna vers elle et désigna Teddy.

\- Calliope, voici Teddy Altman, mon attachée de presse qui m’a lâchement abandonné ces dernières semaines, présenta-t-elle.

\- Hey! s’indigna l’autre blonde. Tu sais très bien que si j’avais le choix je ne t’aurais jamais quitté!

\- Je sais, rassura Arizona.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant d’indiquer Callie de la main.

\- Et donc Teddy, je te présente l’Agent Torres, notre Chef de la Sécurité.

Cette dernière se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main.

\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Callie, déclara-t-elle.

\- J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Callie, informa Teddy avec un sourire entendu.

\- Vraiment? s’étonna Callie.

\- Oh que oui! répondit-elle. Arizona n’a pas cessé de me casser les oreilles avec vous!

\- Teddy… dit Arizona sur un ton de mise en garde.

\- Quoi? Oses dire que c’est faux!

Teddy lui lança un regard taquin avant de reporter son attention sur Callie et de lui chuchoter:

\- J’ai surtout entendu dire que vous embrassiez comme une déesse.

\- TEDDY! s’écria Arizona.

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues chauffés et se doutait fortement que ça se voyait.

\- Vraiment? répéta Callie, cette fois-ci en regardant Arizona.

Évitant soigneusement de jeter un coup d’œil dans sa direction, Arizona inspira profondément et fusilla Teddy du regard en se maudissant de s’être confié à elle.

Le fait est que le soir où elle avait embrassé Callie, elle s’était empressée d’appeler sa meilleure amie qui était à l’autre bout du monde pour lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle avait ressentie le besoin de se confier et s’était donc lancée dans un récit sans fin sur la douceur des lèvres de Callie et sur ce qu’elle lui avait fait ressentir. Et maintenant elle devait écouter sa traitresse de meilleure amie divulguer cette information à la dernière personne qui devait le savoir.

Teddy se contenta d’hausser les épaules en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas le mot que tu as utilisé? Déesse? fit-elle mine de demander.

\- Et si tu me disais ce que me vaut _le plaisir_ de ta visite? questionna Arizona en ignorant délibérément sa question.

Callie adorait la situation dans laquelle elles étaient et même si elle ne connaissait pas encore Teddy, elle l’aimait déjà beaucoup. Après tout, elle lui avait permis d’apprendre qu’Arizona trouvait qu’elle embrassait bien. Et voir la tête de cette dernière se décomposer de malaise était tout bonnement inestimable.

Teddy laissa échapper un dernier rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Comme tu dois le savoir, déclara-t-elle en s’installant sur la chaise à côté de Callie, c’est la semaine nationale du Sport et de l’Activité Physique…

\- Exact, répondit Arizona.

\- Donc aujourd’hui, tu vas te faire photographier en train de faire un footing! N’est-ce pas une idée géniale?! s’extasia Teddy en connaissant pertinemment la réaction qu’elle allait obtenir de sa meilleure amie.

Ce qui se vérifia lorsqu’Arizona poussa un grognement bougon.

\- Pas aujourd’hui, répondit Arizona. J’ai plein de chose à faire…

\- Comme tous les présidents de la Terre, objecta l’autre blonde. Mais tu montreras que, malgré ton agenda super rempli, tu prends du temps pour t’occuper de toi…

\- Ce qui est complètement faux, fit remarquer Callie.

Arizona lui lança un regard perçant auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

\- Dis-toi que ça te permettra peut-être de te fatiguer un peu et que tu arriveras à dormir cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes silencieusement pendant lesquelles Arizona semblait peser les pour et les contres. Callie pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bien, souffla Arizona.

Elle savait qu’elle était foutue dès le moment où Callie était intervenue. Il lui était pratiquement impossible de lui refuser quelque chose.

\- Mais à une seule condition, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu viens avec moi…

\- S’il n’y a que ça, répondit Callie en soupirant.

Teddy les observa tour à tour, se demandant si les deux femmes avaient conscience de la façon dont elles se parlaient et surtout se regardaient. Leurs échanges étaient emplis de flirt et aucune ne semblaient le réaliser.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge, les sortant ainsi de leur contemplation.

\- On est d’accord alors? déclara-t-elle en se levant.

\- Oui, ronchonna Arizona.

\- Bien… Callie, c’était un plaisir, dit Teddy en s’avançant vers la porte.

\- De même, répondit sincèrement Callie.

Elle la regarda sortir avant de faire de nouveau face à Arizona.

\- Prête à aller courir?

 

\------------

 

\- Calliope?

\- Mmmh?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours derrière moi?

Callie détourna brusquement les yeux du fessier d’Arizona pour les remonter jusqu’à son visage.

\- Aucune raison, déclara-t-elle en accélérant le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Okay, répondit Arizona.

Callie vit le sourire en coin qu’elle arborait mais fit mine de l’ignorer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer d’oublier qu’elle venait de se faire prendre entrain de reluquer les fesses de la Présidente des États-Unis pendant qu’elle courait.

Elles étaient dans le grand parc de la Maison Blanche, accompagnées des Agents Avery et Ross, et faisaient leur footing sous les flashs des photographes depuis déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes.

\- Je n’en peux plus, souffla Arizona en grimaçant.

\- Cesses de te plaindre, se moqua Callie. Tu ne voudrais pas que la photo de toi qui paraîtra demain en première page soit celle où tu faisais une grimace.

Arizona esquissa une moue boudeuse.

\- J’ai l’impression de revenir à l’époque de mes seize ans, soupira-t-elle, quand mon Colonel de père nous réveillait à l’aube pour aller courir mon frère et moi…

\- Ton père est militaire? questionna Callie.

Elle réalisa que malgré les nombreuses semaines depuis lesquels elle côtoyait Arizona, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur elle.

\- Oui un marins, répondit Arizona. Et il adorait nous torturer!

Elle poussa un grand soupir avant de s’exclamer:

\- Sincèrement, je n’en ai rien à faire de ne pas avoir de souffle!

Callie laissa échapper un rire en secouant légèrement la tête d’un geste consterné.

\- Je pense qu’on peut s’arrêter…

\- Merci mon dieu! s’exclama Arizona en se stoppant immédiatement.

Elle souffla fortement et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux avant de lever les yeux vers Callie qui la fixait d’un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Comment tu fais?! interrogea-t-elle d’un ton indigné. Tu as couru autant que moi et pourtant tu n’as pas une goutte de transpiration qui perle ton front!

\- Arizona, je suis un Agent de la NSA, fit remarquer Callie. Ce n’est pas un petit footing de trente minutes qui risque de me faire transpirer…

\- Vantarde! grommela Arizona.

De nouveau, Callie rigola.

\- Ross, héla-t-elle, donne donc une bouteille d’eau à notre Présidente avant qu’elle ne nous fasse une attaque…

Arizona lui tira la langue avant de faire quelques pas en direction de l’agent pour attraper la bouteille qu’il lui tendait.

Mark, qui sortait tout juste du bâtiment, arriva à ce moment-là vers Callie.

\- J’ai terminé ma journée, déclara-t-il. On se retrouve toujours ce soir?

\- Ce soir? interrogea Callie avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Oh je t’en prie, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié! s’offusqua-t-il.

Elle l’observa quelques secondes avant d’hocher négativement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Mark, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

\- La soirée chez Joe, s’exaspéra Mark. Pour fêter ma promotion en tant que Chef Adjoint!

\- Oh…

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et son regard se dirigea involontairement vers Arizona qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d’eux et qui la fixait. Cette dernière détourna brusquement la tête lorsqu’elle croisa son regard et fit mine de discuter avec Avery.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt de te défiler, la mise en garde Mark. Qui plus est, j’ai entendu dire que Jasmine _la-barmaid-sexy-comme-l’enfer_ travaillait ce soir…

Il lui adressa un sourire suggestif qui causa un pincement au cœur d’Arizona. Le prénom qu’il venait de prononcer lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

En réalité, ce n’était pas si vague que ça puisqu’elle avait un souvenir très clair de la conversation que Callie avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Cristina au sujet de la nuit qu’elle avait passé avec une barmaid.

Et la réponse que Callie donna à Mark accentua son nœud à l’estomac.

\- Très bien, soupira Callie. Je serais-là…

\- Cool, répondit Mark. Alors à ce soir.

Callie acquiesça et le regarda s’éloigner avant de se tourner vers Arizona et les deux autres agents.

\- Prête à rentrer? questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu me poses réellement la question? rétorqua Arizona.

Elle vit Callie secouer la tête et sourire, ce qui l’amena à sourire à son tour.

\- Heureusement que cette semaine du sport ne se déroule qu’une fois par an, déclara Callie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux autres agents et retrouva légèrement son sérieux.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit-elle. Je m’occupe de raccompagner la Présidente dans ses quartiers…

\- D’accord, répondit Jackson sans manquer pour autant de lui lancer un regard lubrique. Bonne soirée mesdames…

Ils prirent congés et les deux femmes s’avancèrent ensemble jusqu’à l’intérieur du bâtiment puis se dirigèrent toujours côte à côté jusqu’à l’étage où se trouvait les appartements personnels d’Arizona.

 

Arrivées devant la double porte, elles s‘arrêtèrent et se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je suis arrivée à destination, déclara bêtement Arizona.

\- Merci de m’en informer, répondit Callie en souriant, je n’avais pas remarqué…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu – tu es libre de partir maintenant… Surtout que tu es de repos ce soir.

\- Oui…

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard silencieux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu de ta soirée? s’enquit Callie.

\- Je vais surement m’avancer dans mon travail, répondit Arizona avec un faible sourire. On n’est jamais trop en avance…

Sa dernière phrase avait-été dite sur le ton de l’humour mais il ne fit que faire apparaître une expression grave sur le visage de Callie.

\- Reposes-toi un peu, conseilla-t-elle. Essayes de dormir plus de quatre heures… Ou à défaut, de te détendre devant un film débile sur le câble.

La préoccupation de Callie fit apparaître une chaleur qui se répandit dans tout le corps d’Arizona et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle se doutait que c’était le côté _agent-chargée-de-sa-sécurité_ qui parlait mais savoir que l’autre femme se sentait concernée par son manque de repos l’emplissait d’un bonheur inexplicable.

Mais elle préféra garder ce sentiment pour elle et se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

\- Je vais essayer, promit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Callie.

\- Passes une bonne soirée, souhaita-t-elle.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Callie, faisant écho à ses paroles.

Arizona esquissa un nouveau sourire.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, répondit-elle. Après tout, rien de mieux que les milles et une nuit pour passer un agréable moment…

Callie comprit qu’elle faisait référence à sa conversation avec Mark où le prénom de Jasmine avait été évoqué.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter, tu as retenu pas mal d’infos, déclara-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de rigoler.

Arizona sentit une chaleur se répandre au niveau de ses joues, traduisant ainsi son embarras et ne sut quoi répondre.

Bien sûr qu’elle avait retenu l’information… L’idée juste de s’imaginer Callie passer la soirée avec une femme qu’elle côtoyait intimement la rendait nauséeuse. Littéralement. Son cœur se serrait et son envie de vomir ne faisait que croitre même si elle savait pertinemment que Callie était libre de voir qui elle voulait. Parce que même si elle en avait terriblement envie, elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne lui devait rien. Donc elle était totalement libre de faire ce qu’elle voulait et de se faire qui elle voulait.

Elle resta donc silencieuse face à une Callie qui continuait d’arborait son sourire en coin.

\- Bonne soirée, finit par dire la Latina en commençant à s’éloigner à reculons.

\- À demain, répondit Arizona sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle attendit de la voir disparaître à l’angle d’un couloir avant d’entrer à l’intérieur de ses appartements, refermer la porte et se laisser aller contre elle en poussant un soupir.

 

\---------

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Arizona avait investit le canapé confortable du grand living-room qui composait son désormais foyer. Elle lisait les rapports que lui avait déposé Alex un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avec en fond sonore le film _Bodyguard_ , qui défilait sur l’écran face à elle.

Malgré l’importance des documents qu’elle avait entre les mains, elle n’avait pas réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir les étudier correctement. Elle avait donc suivi le conseil de Callie et avait allumé la Tv pour mettre un de ses films préférés. Mais là aussi, elle n’avait pas réussi à s’y intéressé suffisamment pour se détendre.

Avec un grand soupir, elle posa le dossier qu’elle avait dans les mains parmi les nombreux éparpillaient sur la table basse face à elle et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration en se maudissant intérieurement d’avoir refusé l’invitation de Teddy à venir lui tenir compagnie pour la soirée.

Avec sa meilleure amie, elle aurait peut-être réussi à se sortir Callie de la tête. Elle aurait peut-être évité d’avoir ces images de la Latina avec une autre femme tournant dans son esprit. D’une autre femme qui lui donnerait ce que elle, elle ne pouvait lui offrir, et qui la rendait verte de jalousie sans même la connaitre.

Elle maudissait Callie d’avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Et même si elle savait pertinemment qu’elle ne lui devait rien, qu’elles n’étaient que de simples amies, elle lui en voulait.

Elle lui en voulait d’avoir réussi à passer à autre chose après leur baiser alors qu’elle, elle continuait d’être hantée par lui. Elle lui en voulait de continuer d’être aussi belle, aussi attirante, drôle. Elle lui en voulait de continuer de lui faire autant d’effet.

Et par-dessus tout, elle lui en voulait de passer sa soirée avec une autre femme alors qu’elle, elle était coincée dans son salon à être complètement consumée par elle.

 

Arizona poussa un nouveau soupir au moment où on toqua à sa porte. Elle redressa sa tête brusquement et fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d’œil à la montre accrochée à son poignée tandis qu’un autre coup retentissait.

Voyant qu’il était un peu plus de 22h, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure-ci.

Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir la personne qui avait occupé la majorité de ses pensées depuis des heures se tenir face à elle.

\- Calliope?

\- Hey, salua cette dernière.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire qui eut le don de couper le souffle d’Arizona pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle d’un ton où l’on pouvait facilement déceler la surprise.

\- Je suis là pour te détendre, expliqua Callie avec un grand sourire.

Cependant, elle le perdit rapidement lorsqu’elle vit Arizona lever un sourcil lui faisant comprendre que sa phrase n’était peut-être pas sortie de la meilleure façon.

\- ‘Fin pas dans le sens où je – où on –

Elle s’arrêta brusquement, sentant qu’elle s’enfonçait encore plus dans ses explications et leva le bras pour dévoiler ce qu’elle tenait, alors que ses joues la brulaient de plus en plus.

\- Je – j’ai apporté une bouteille de vin blanc, continua-t-elle. Ton préféré d’après ce que j’ai compris…

En voyant qu’Arizona continuait d’arborait son expression indéchiffrable sans rien dire, elle perdit peu à peu son sourire.

Lorsqu’elle avait pris la décision de venir surprendre la blonde, elle avait pensé qu’il s’agissait d’une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu’elle était confrontée à une Arizona surprise et silencieuse, elle était forcée de constater qu’elle avait été prétentieuse de penser que l’autre femme serait contente de la voir.

\- J’ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire un peu de bien de… de passer la soirée à faire autre chose que de diriger le monde, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. Je – c’était présomptueux de ma part, je suis désolée…

\- Quoi? lança Arizona qui réagit enfin. Non, non, pas du tout! C’est juste que – je pensais que tu avais un rencard ce soir… ‘Fin la soirée de Sloan… Ta barmaid…

Callie retrouva son sourire et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Il y aura d’autre soirée, déclara-t-elle. Et je n’avais aucun rencard…

Elle s’était bien pointée à cette soirée chez Joe. Elle avait joué le jeu et avait essayé de faire la fête comme elle en avait l’habitude. Elle avait bu quelques shots de tequila et avait discuté avec Jasmine, comme à l’accoutumé lorsqu’elle allait au bar.

Sauf qu’elle n’avait cessé de penser à Arizona en se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire. Elle avait discuté et flirté avec Jasmine et n’avait pas arrêté de se dire qu’elle aurait préféré passer la soirée avec la blonde. Et donc elle s’était décidée à suivre son envie et avait quitté le bar pour rejoindre la Maison Blanche. Sur son chemin, elle était passée acheter une bouteille de vin blanc parce qu’elle savait que c’était la boisson de prédilection d’Arizona et s’était pointée chez elle.

\- J’en suis heureuse, répondit sincèrement Arizona avec un grand sourire. Pas que tu n’es pas eu de rencard, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter même s’il s’agissait d’un mensonge. Mais que… tu sois là.

Elle se décala et invita implicitement Callie à entrer à l’intérieur.

Cette dernière s’avança et regarda autour d’elle avec curiosité. C’était la première fois qu’elle pénétrait dans les appartements privés de la Présidente et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire, en regardant autour d’elle, que malgré ses nombreux prédécesseurs, Arizona avait réussi à aménager l’endroit à son image.

La décoration mariait parfaitement l’ancien avec le nouveau, amenant une harmonie particulière. Et même si tout était un peu trop gai à son goût, Callie ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver l’endroit chaleureux et agréable.

Son regard se posa sur la table basse où une montagne de dossier était posée. Elle le remonta ensuite jusqu’à la Tv et esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Arizona, quand je te disais de te détendre, je voulais dire te détendre _sans tes dossiers_ …

Elle désigna du pouce les documents et vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d’Arizona.

\- Oui mais tu noteras que j’ai allumé la télé, rétorqua Arizona en disparaissant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine pour revenir avec deux verres.

Elle s’installa sur le canapé et fit un signe à Callie pour qu’elle en fasse de même. Lorsqu’elle fut assise, Arizona se tendit légèrement en sentant la nouvelle proximité entre elles. L’odeur de Callie flottait dans l’air et torturait merveilleusement ses narines tandis que son corps réagissait ardemment à la chaleur qui émanait de celui à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle se força à attraper la bouteille de vin qu’elle déboucha pour en verser pour Callie et elle.

\- _Bodyguard_? lança Callie en regardant l’écran avec un haussement de sourcil.

Arizona décela la pointe de moquerie dans le ton qu’elle avait employé.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’aime pas _Bodyguard_? s’indigna-t-elle. C’est un classique!

\- Oui, dans le genre niais à souhait, rétorqua Callie. Sincèrement, comme s’il y avait la moindre chance de tomber follement amoureuse de la personne censée te protéger!

Elle tourna la tête et perdit son sourire narquois lorsqu’elle croisa le regard d’Arizona qui ne cilla pas une seule fois.

Bien sûr qu’il y avait des chances, de grandes chances même, pensa cette dernière en continuant de la fixer.

Elle finit par détourner le regard pour le reporter vers l’écran tout en s’éclaircissant la gorge et but une gorgée de vin.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça que les comédies romantiques existent? finit-elle par dire. Nous faire croire et espérer que l’impossible est à portée de main?

\- J’aurais dû me douter que quelqu’un qui porte des papillons sur ses pyjamas ne peut qu’aimer ce genre de film, charria Callie en retrouvant son sourire en coin.

Arizona sentit ses joues chauffées en repensant à la soirée qu’elles avaient passée à Rome et au fait qu’elle avait toujours le t-shirt de Callie en sa possession, dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle avait pensé à le lui retourner mais avait fini par le garder en souvenir en espérant que la propriétaire ait occulté son existence.

\- Excuse-moi j’avais oublié que je parlais à l’Agent Dure-à-Cuire de la NSA, répondit-elle finalement d’un ton railleur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de mal à ça, s’offusqua Callie.

Arizona porta de nouveau son verre à sa bouche en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle non plus ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait de mal, au contraire elle trouvait même que le côté coriace de Callie la rendait encore plus sexy qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire…

\- Tu prétends ne pas aimer les comédies romantiques tout ça pour ne pas menacer ta réputation de rebelle endurcie alors qu’il est évident que tu n’en n’as jamais vu, continua de taquiner Arizona.

\- J’en ai déjà vu! objecta Callie.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi!

\- Je n’ai peut-être pas regardé touuus les films niais qu’ils puissent exister mais j’en ai vu assez pour juger de la mauvaise qualité de ce genre de film! rétorqua-t-elle.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Cite-moi une déclaration d’amour d’un de ces films. Une seule déclaration…

Elle vit avec ravissement les sourcils de Callie se froncer alors qu’elle cherchait une réponse.

\- Tu vois! s’exclama Arizona. C’est bien ce que je disais, tu critiques quelque chose que tu n’as jamais pris la peine de découvrir…

\- Ce n’est pas juste! s’indigna Callie. Tu m’as prise au dépourvu avec ta question…

Arizona laissa échapper un rire qui amena Callie à sourire malgré son clouage de bec.

\- La question était très légitime, affirma-t-elle.

\- D’accord, alors cite le film qui, d’après Arizona Robbins, détient LA déclaration d’amour!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Arizona pour trouver sa réponse.

\- C’est simple, déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaule. _The Amazing Spiderman 2…_

Callie s’apprêta à dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche, surprise par la réponse.

\- Spiderman?

Arizona acquiesça la tête d’un air sure d’elle.

\- L’homme araignée, habillé en joueur de bobsleigh, qui se balade dans New-York en utilisant des toiles comme s’il s’agissait de lianes? insista Callie. On parle bien de ce Spiderman?

De nouveau le rire d’Arizona retentit.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es irrécupérable! s’exaspéra-t-elle. Tu ne la pas vu n’est-ce pas?

\- Non pas celui-ci, admit Callie. J’ai dû m’arrêter au douzième ou treizième opus…

Arizona leva les yeux aux ciels devant l’exagération de la Latina puis  les baissa de nouveau pour croiser son regard malicieux.

\- Il va falloir que je refasse ta culture cinématographique si on doit rester amies…

Amies… Le mot lui semblait tellement amer, étranger, à ce que Callie représentait pour elle. Mais elle devait s’en contenter.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur l’autre femme.

\- D’accord, accepta Callie. Mais en attendant, expliques-moi ce qu’a de si exceptionnel ce film pour qu’il détienne la palme de la niaiserie…

Arizona la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin puis se lança dans ses explications.

\- Il y a cette scène, juste avant que le grand méchant débarque, où la fille qu’il aime s’apprête à quitter la ville et s’envoler pour Londres… Donc elle est dans un taxi en direction de l’aéroport, coincée dans les embouteillages et elle est perdue dans ses pensées, triste et déprimée….

Callie regarda le visage d’Arizona s’animait au fur et à mesure qu’elle continuait son récit et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Cette femme était magnifique. Tout simplement. Elle était magnifique sans efforts. Elle était magnifique sans chercher à l’être, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon hasardeux qui permettait de dévoiler sa nuque tout aussi magnifique qu’elle.

Oui, Arizona était en train de lui raconter une histoire de super-héros et la seule chose à laquelle Callie pouvait penser c’était à quel point elle était belle.

\- Et là, il y a le chauffeur de taxi qui s’exclame _«Mais c’est Spiderman!»_ en montrant le grand pont de Brooklyn, continua Arizona en la sortant de ses pensées. Et là son visage s’illumine et elle se dépêche de quitter la voiture pour voir où il se trouve. Sauf qu’au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’avance vers la vue du pont, elle voit sur la moitié de l’immense passerelle un énorme «  _I Love You_  » écrit avec des toiles d’araignées…

\- Il lui a écrit qu’il l’aimait sur un pont?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Il lui a déclaré son amour à la vue de tous… Trois mots, simple, mais tellement beau, écrit sur l’un des monuments emblématiques de la ville, de la façon qui le caractérise… C’est ce qui est, pour moi, la plus belle déclaration d’amour.

Elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers sa voisine et face au regard que celle-ci lui adressait, elle perdit peu à peu son sourire. Après quelques secondes, Callie retrouva ses esprits et détourna les yeux vers l’écran au moment où le personnage joué par Whitney Houston descendait de l’avion pour embrasser Kevin Costner.

\- Je devrais vraiment voir ce quatorzième opus alors, déclara-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

Arizona répondit par un acquiescement au moment où un bâillement lui arracha la mâchoire. Callie la regarda laisser aller sa tête contre le dossier et fermer doucement les yeux.

\- Tu es fatiguée, constata-t-elle.

\- Un peu, répondit Arizona en se redressant légèrement.

\- Un peu? Arizona, un zombie qui n’aurait pas mangé de chair humaine depuis des mois aurait meilleure mine que toi!

L’interpellée laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

\- Merci Calliope, le compliment me va droit au cœur!

\- Je ne plaisante pas, répondit Callie.

Elle se tourna sur le canapé, de sorte à faire complètement face à la blonde. Cette dernière pouvait voir les traits de son visage se crisper légèrement, montrant qu’elle était complètement sérieuse.

\- Tu peux me dire autant que tu veux que ton métabolisme est différent des autres, que tu n’as pas besoin d’autant de sommeil que les gens normaux mais je ne suis pas dupe… Je vois des cernes se creuser de plus en plus sous tes yeux, je te vois consommer de plus en plus de caféine chaque jour donc je sais très bien que ce n’est pas un manque de fatigue qui t’empêche de dormir…

Arizona la regarda silencieusement, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu déceler toutes ces choses chez elle.

Elle resta cependant muette. Pas parce qu’elle ne voulait pas parler à Callie et lui dire ce qui n’allait pas mais parce qu’elle-même ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ses insomnies alors qu’elle-même ne les comprenait pas vraiment?

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

\- Oh je t’en prie, s’exaspéra Callie. Tu peux servir ces conneries à Karev ou Kepner si tu veux mais elles ne fonctionnent pas avec moi… À quand remonte la dernière nuit complète que tu as eu?

Voyant Arizona détourner les yeux, Callie comprit qu’elle venait de toucher le point qu’il fallait.

\- Calliope… soupira Arizona

\- Dis-moi, répondit Callie. Je ne laisserais pas tomber tant que je ne saurais pas…

\- Longtemps, déclara la blonde. Tu es contente?

\- Pas vraiment non…

Elle baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté jusqu’à ce que l’autre femme ne puisse plus éviter son regard.

\- Arizona, souffla-t-elle doucement. S’il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

\- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule, répondit Arizona avec un léger rire.

\- Testes-moi, répondit Callie sur un ton de défi.

Arizona ne savait pas si c’était la conviction qu’elle entendait dans la voix de la Latina ou seulement elle, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle décida de détruire un peu ses murs de protection pour montrer un fragment de sa vulnérabilité.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et posa ses yeux sur l’écran de télévision qui affichait dorénavant le générique de fin.

\- Je n’y arrive tout simplement pas, finit-elle par dire. Je n’ai aucune raison à proprement parler qui m’empêche de dormir… Hormis le fait que je suis la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique…

\- Tu as trop de pression, comprit Callie.

Elle prit le soupir qu’Arizona poussa comme une réponse.

\- C’est juste que – commença la blonde, j’ai l’impression qu’il faut que je veille constamment sur tout… Tout le temps, à chaque heure de la journée. Je suis le leader du Monde Libre, je dois veiller à ce qu’il tourne bien…

Elle finit par tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de Callie qui continuait de la fixer silencieusement.

\- Je t’avais dit que c’était ridicule…

\- Quoi? Non! assura Callie. Je t’assure que ça ne l’est pas…

S’il y avait bien un mot qui était loin de qualifiait ce qu’elle pensait réellement, c’était le mot ridicule. Parce que ce que venait de lui confier Arizona était tout sauf ça…

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de mentir Calliope, dit Arizona. Moi-même je sais que c’est idiot de penser ça.

Sachant qu’il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse dire qui amènerait la blonde à la croire, Callie décida d’adopter une autre approche. Elle savait que ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire n’était pas une bonne idée, elle savait que c’était dangereux et qu’une fois de plus elle s’impliquait beaucoup trop pour son bien, mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de ne pas s’investir lorsqu’on en venait à Arizona.

\- Approche, souffla-t-elle doucement en lui tendant ses deux mains.

Arizona la darda d’un regard incrédule, se demandant si elle avait bien compris ce qu’elle lui demandait.

Malgré tout, elle glissa ses deux mains dans celles douces de Callie.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fais? questionna-t-elle lorsqu’elle se sentit attirée contre son corps.

Callie se positionna de sorte à avoir le dos contre l’accoudoir du fauteuil et amena Arizona à s’allonger à moitié sur elle, la tête posé au creux de son épaule.

\- Je veille sur toi, déclara Callie finalement.

Le cœur d’Arizona s’emballa en sentant les bras de Callie se refermer sur elle alors que son parfum envahissait ses poumons. Elle inspira profondément et esquissa un sourire de bien-être.

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de –

\- Chut, la coupa Callie.

Elle essaya d’ignorer le sentiment de total plénitude qui l’avait envahit au moment où la tête d’Arizona était entrée en contact avec son corps.

\- Cette nuit, je veille sur toi Arizona, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas rester ici, contre moi et tu vas dormir pendant que moi je veillerais sur toi… Fais-moi confiance.

Ce furent ces derniers mots qui amenèrent Arizona à s’abandonner complètement.

Elle se concentra sur les battements de cœurs sous son oreille et trouva une sérénité certaine face à la mélodie. Doucement, ses yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds et elle se laissa dérivée lentement, avec, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un sentiment de paix qui l’habitait.

\- J’ai confiance, assura-t-elle d’une voix paresseuse.

Callie esquissa un sourire en sentant le rythme de la respiration d’Arizona faiblir et, avec un geste plein d’hésitation, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux et les lui caressa tendrement.

Elle était à moitié allongée, avec le corps de la sublime femme qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées depuis des semaines sur elle, et aucune pensée salace ou sexuelle ne lui traversaient l’esprit à ce moment-là.

Bien-sûr qu’elle avait envie d’elle, elle la désirait plus que tout. Mais elle réalisa surtout, en sentant l’euphorie que lui procurait la sensation d’avoir Arizona dans ses bras, que ce qu’elle ressentait pour elle était beaucoup plus que de l’attirance physique.

Beaucoup plus…

 


	13. Chapter 13

\- D’autres questions au sujet de la procédure à suivre pendant le transfert de la Maison Blanche jusqu’à l’aéroport? demanda Callie à l’assemblée.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et ne reçut que des hochements négatifs.

En pleine préparation pour le prochain voyage officiel à Chicago, Callie était dans la plus grande salle de réunion de la Maison Blanche en compagnie de toute l’équipe de sécurité ainsi que celle présidentielle. Et bien-sûr, vu qu’elle était la Chef de la Sécurité, il fallait que ce soit elle qui dirige la réunion. Elle, la personne qui détestait le plus au monde parler en public.

Après un dernier regard en direction d’Arizona qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

\- Bien, dit-elle en se forçant à adopter un ton confiant et sûr. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le trajet entre l’aéroport de Chicago et l’hôtel, il –

\- À ce propos, la coupa Arizona. Je n’irais pas à l’hôtel…

\- Pardon? s’étonna Callie en lui lançant un regard curieux.

Arizona esquissa un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

\- Mes parents vivent à Chicago, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais passer la nuit chez eux…

Callie la regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant d’esquisser un sourire à son tour, ce qui fit agrandir celui d’Arizona qui se félicita d’avoir obtenu gain de cause si facilement.

\- Il en est hors de question, refusa Callie, faisant ainsi disparaître l’expression enjouée de la blonde. Donc comme je le disais –

\- Cal- Agent Torres! s’exaspéra Arizona.

Callie la fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de sourire devant le lapsus de la blonde.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent l’échange entre les deux femmes curieusement en se demandant depuis quand la Chef de la Sécurité et leur Présidente se parlaient de façon si familière.

Remarquant les regards attentifs qu’on leur adressait, Arizona se leva de sa chaise.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler quelques secondes en privé? demanda-t-elle sans quitter Callie des yeux.

Cette dernière soupira, sachant pertinemment que si Arizona voulait la voir seule à seule, c’était qu’elle n’avait aucunement l’intention de laisser tomber.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en serrant des dents.

Elles s’excusèrent auprès des autres et Callie suivit Arizona à l’extérieur de la salle, dans les couloirs.

\- Tu n’arriveras pas à me faire changer d’avis, déclara-t-elle avant qu’Arizona n’ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu sais très bien que c’est impossible…

\- Je t’en prie Calliope, supplia Arizona. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis une éternité!

\- Demande-leur de venir te voir à l’hôtel…

\- Et passer la soirée dans un cadre aussi impersonnel? Non merci, répondit Arizona. Je veux retrouver mon chez-moi! Je veux diner avec mes parents dans le salon familial et dormir dans mon ancien lit…

\- Tu te rends compte que ça ne suit pas du tout les protocoles qui ont été mise en place depuis des dizaines d’années? fit remarquer Callie.

\- Je le sais, assura la blonde. Mais les règles sont faites pour être brisées…

Callie poussa un soupir d’exaspération tout en passant une main sur son visage d’un geste las.

\- Je suivrais toutes les directives que tu veux, reprit Arizona. Je ferais ce que tu veux tant que je peux retrouver la maison de mon adolescence pour UNE nuit.

Elle fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur l’avant-bras de la Latina.

\- S’il te plait Calliope, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je t’en supplie…

Cette dernière se tendit face au contact et baissa les yeux sur la main qui la touchait.

Depuis qu’elle avait passé la nuit «à veiller» sur Arizona il y avait quelques jours de ça, son esprit n’avait cessé d’être torturé par les souvenirs de la blonde allongée contre elle et les sensations que leur proximité lui avait causées. Elle était restée éveillée une grande partie de la nuit, juste à regarder l’autre femme dormir. Elle s’était laissée bercée par le rythme de sa respiration et n’avait pas bougé d’un seul centimètre, de peur de la réveiller.

Mais Arizona était restée endormie, toute la nuit, comme un roc. Et lorsque le jour s’était levé, Callie s’était rapidement éclipsée de peur de se faire prendre par un membre de son équipe et avait laissé derrière-elle la Présidente toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Ce qu’elle ne savait pas c’était que dès que le contact avait été rompu, Arizona s’était réveillée. Elle s’était réveillée avec deux sentiments complètement contradictoires: elle s’était sentie à la fois comblée et en manque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s’était réveillée avec l’impression d’être complète mais la sensation des bras de Callie, de ses mains dans ses cheveux et de son souffle contre sa peau lui avait laissé un sentiment de manque.

Elles s’étaient retrouvées ensuite quelques heures plus tard et les choses avaient repris leur cours et étaient redevenues normales. Enfin, aussi normales qu’elles pouvaient l’être entre elles-deux…

Callie leva de nouveau les yeux vers Arizona et se plongea dans ses prunelles azurs qui la regardaient d’un air implorant et elle su à cet instant qu’elle allait céder…

\- Tu es infernale, déclara-t-elle d’un ton excédé.

Cependant sa remarque ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de la blonde.

\- Est-ce que c’est le _tu-es-infernale-il-en-est-hors-de-question_ ou plutôt le _tu-es-infernale-c’est-d’accord_? s’enquit Arizona.

Callie ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps et rigola.

\- C’est le _tu-es-infernale-je-te-déteste-mais-je-vais-voir-ce-que-je-peux-faire_ …

\- Yay! s’exclama Arizona

Sans réfléchir, elle encercla sa nuque de ses bras et la serra contre elle. Callie fit prise au dépourvu mais ne s’en plaignit pas. Elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille et profita du contact en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Arizona attendit quelques secondes avant de se dégager doucement de l’étreinte. Même si elle voulait rester dans les bras de Callie – indéfiniment – elle savait qu’il n’en ressortirait rien de bon. Elle se contenta donc d’esquisser un autre sourire et fit comme si le contact ne l’avait pas chamboulée.

\- Merci! Tu es géniale!

Callie déglutit difficilement avant de lui retourner son sourire.

\- Je n’ai pas dit que c’était d’accord, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C’est vrai. Mais je sais que tu feras ton possible et c’est déjà largement suffisant…

\- Inutile de faire du zèle, se moqua Callie.

\- Je ne fais pas de zèle, s’indigna faussement Arizona.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Callie n’éclate de rire.

\- Aller viens, dit-elle en faisant un signe en direction de la porte. Il faut que j’aille informer toute une équipe de sécurité que je vais doubler leur travail parce que je viens de me faire avoir par un sourire…

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer les pouvoirs des fossettes ma chère Calliope, répondit Arizona en souriant de plus belle.

Callie secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par la Présidente.

 

\-----------

 

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que je t’ai laissé me convaincre de faire ça, grommela Callie en direction d’Arizona.

Cette dernière détourna les yeux de la fenêtre arrière du véhicule officiel, dans lequel elle se trouvait avec Callie et qui faisait la navette entre l’aéroport de Chicago et la maison de ses parents, pour les poser sur la Latina.

\- J’ai du mal à y croire non plus, admit-t-elle à son tour.

Parce qu’elle savait que la brune avait fourni un travail monstrueux pour réussir à mettre en place un système de sécurité approuvé par les Services Secrets qui puisse lui permettre de passer la nuit dans sa maison familiale.

Et elle savait surtout que peu de personnes aurait fait tout ce que Callie avait fait pour elle.

\- Tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras rien d’irresponsable, déclara Callie d’une voix grave. Tu ne dois pas enfreindre les règles qu’on a mises en place…

\- Calliope détends-toi, soupira Arizona en reportant son attention vers la fenêtre.

Les rues de Chicago lui avaient manqués et au fur et à mesure qu’elle approchait du quartier résidentiel de ses parents, elle était gagnée par un sentiment de nostalgie.

\- Les mesures de sécurité que tu as mise en place sont beaucoup plus sûres que si on avait été à l’hôtel, continua-t-elle distraitement. Il y aura une trentaine de personne qui sera postée toute la nuit dans le jardin de mes parents en plus de toi qui sera avec moi à l’intérieur tout le temps.

\- À ce propos, répondit Callie, je vais mettre Lexie à ma place...

Arizona tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, pas sûre d’avoir bien entendu.

\- Quoi?! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Je serais plus utile à l’extérieur à m’occuper de la maintenance, répondit Callie en détournant les yeux. Je ne peux pas laisser Mark tout gérer seul…

\- Il en est hors de question, affirma Arizona.

Elle secoua la tête d’incompréhension avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la brune.

\- Je pensais qu’il était convenu que lorsque je mettais les pieds à l’extérieur de la Maison Blanche, tu étais la personne qui me collait aux basques, rétorqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

Callie poussa un soupir et glissa une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste mal-à-l’aise. Bien sûr, que c’était ce qui était convenu, elle était celle qui était censée être l’ombre de la Présidente, celle qui ne la quittait pas d’une semelle et en temps normal c’était loin de la déranger.

Mais ce jour-là, elle espérait pouvoir l’éviter…

\- Lexie s’en sortira très bien, assura-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

\- J’aime beaucoup Lexie et je suis sûre qu’elle est très compétente, répondit Arizona, mais je ne veux personne d’autre que toi Calliope.

Même si Callie savait que les mots prononcés n’étaient pas dans le contexte qu’elle aurait voulu, ils lui firent quand même accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

\- Si tu me disais quel est réellement le souci? questionna Arizona d’une voix beaucoup plus douce. Tu en a déjà assez de voir ma tête à longueur de journée?

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, répondit Callie avec un mince sourire.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe? Qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de te charger de ma surveillance?

Callie maintenu son regard quelques instants avant de le poser sur le siège devant elle. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu’elle pouvait lui donner puis décida finalement d’être honnête.

\- Je vais rencontrer tes parents…

Arizona la fixa pendant un instant avant de rigoler.

\- Toi, Callie Torres, la dure à cuire de la NSA, tu as peur de rencontrer mes parents?

\- Arrête de rigoler, s’agaça Callie.

\- Je t’en prie, ce n’est pas comme si on sortait ensemble! taquina Arizona.

Aussitôt les mots dits, elle voulut les retirer. Son sourire se fana doucement en voyant la tête que Callie tirait, mais même si elle ne le voulait pas, c’était vrai… Elles n’étaient pas ensemble.

\- Je le sais très bien, répondit un peu trop sèchement à son gout Callie. Mais ça n’empêche que je m’apprête à rencontrer les parents de la Présidente des États-Unis…

\- Alors dis-toi que tu rencontres mes parents à moi, déclara Arizona. _Juste_ moi…

 _Comme si c’était mieux_ , pensa Callie. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se demandant si c’était une bonne idée. Mais finalement, comme souvent avec Arizona, elle finit par céder et acquiesça.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je n’échangerais pas avec Lexie…

\- Génial! s’extasia Arizona. Tu vas voir, ils vont t’adorer!

 

Arrivée à destination, Callie sortit du véhicule et en fit le tour pour venir ouvrir à Arizona. Il faisait bientôt nuit et pourtant il n’empêchait qu’une horde de journaliste avait envahit la pelouse de la maison des Robbins, n’attendant qu’une chose: obtenir quelques mots ou quelques photos de la Présidente.

Callie serra des dents et attendit que ses agents soient prêts pour laisser sortir Arizona. Lorsqu’elle fut sûre qu’ils étaient en position, elle ouvrit la portière et tendit une main à la blonde. Cette dernière l’attrapa en lui adressant un regard amusé.

\- Toujours aussi galante, titilla-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux si tu vois ça comme de la galanterie, répondit Callie en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

Elle ne s’attarda pas plus et se dépêcha de la diriger à l’aide de Ted et Al’, deux autres agents, vers la porte d’entrée, ignorant délibérément les journalistes complètement déchainés.

Arrivée à l’intérieur, Arizona ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre ses parents dans ses bras. Callie la regarda faire avec un sourire attendri, se demandant intérieurement ce que ce serait de revenir dans une maison familiale et de retrouver deux piliers de sa vie.

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente Al’ et Ted, déclara Arizona en désignant les deux gorilles. Ce sont mes gardes du corps…

Les deux hommes firent un léger signe de tête respectueux à l’adresse des Robbins, sous les yeux émerveillés de Callie.

Habituellement, les personnes qui étaient là pour s’occuper de la sécurité de leur client étaient totalement et délibérément ignorées par eux, mais pas avec Arizona Robbins. Callie était toujours agréablement surprise lorsqu’elle voyait la blonde présentait les agents qui étaient avec elle à chacune de ses rencontres, comme s’ils valaient la peine d’être reconnus…

\- Et la brune ici présente, continua Arizona en la désignant, c’est Calliope Torres, la Chef de la Sécurité sans qui je n’aurais jamais pu venir…

\- C’est juste Callie, corrigea la Latina en souriant mal-à-l’aise.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Arizona. Elle adorait le fait que Callie ne laissait personne d’autre qu’elle l’appeler par son prénom en entier. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’avoir une place particulière.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer M. et Mme Robbins, continua Callie.

\- Le sentiment est réciproque, affirma Mme Robbins en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

Callie se tourna vers le Colonel qui se contenta de lui adressait un simple signe de tête. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, elle le trouvait très impressionnant et son expression impassible ne faisait qu’accentuer cet aspect.

Elle avait l’impression d’avoir perdu son statut de Chef de la Sécurité Présidentielle pour redevenir une adolescente paniquée qui rencontrer pour la première fois les parents de sa petite-amie.

 _Sauf qu’Arizona n’est pas ta petite-amie_ , lui rappela abruptement la voix dans sa tête.

\- Et si nous allions tous nous installer dans le living-room? proposa Mme Robbins. J’ai fais du thé…

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Callie qui ne put que voir la ressemblance frappante à sa fille avant de se diriger à la suite de son mari dans le salon. Arizona commença à s’avancer elle aussi lorsqu’elle remarqua que Callie ne la suivait pas. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu ne viens pas?

\- Non. J’ai encore quelques détails à régler, expliqua-t-elle. Vas profiter de ta famille, on se retrouve après.

Arizona continua de la fixer quelques secondes de plus en fronçant les sourcils avant d’abandonner et suivre les pas de ses parents.

Callie la regarda jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse de son champ de vision puis se tourna vers les deux autres hommes.

\- Vous pouvez y aller les gars, leur dit-elle. Je vais gérer à partir de maintenant.

\- D’accord, répondit Al’.

\- Une dernière chose, héla Callie avant qu’ils ne franchissent la porte.

Elle fit quelques pas et se pencha un peu vers Al’ de sorte à ce qu’il soit le seul à entendre ce qu’elle allait dire.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller jeter un coup d’œil au van et t’assurer que Mark et Lexie ne font pas _autre chose_ que leur travail…

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire idiot avant d’acquiescer et de s’en aller.

Elle poussa un soupir en se disant qu’en effet il y avait de grande chance pour que son meilleur ami et sa petite-amie profitent de leur nuit de surveillance pour faire beaucoup plus que de surveiller, puis fit volte-face et s’avança de quelques pas en direction du living-room.

Elle s’arrêta à l’embrasure de la porte et observa discrètement Arizona, plongée en pleine conversation avec ses parents. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la blonde avec le visage illuminée et réalisa qu’elle avait eu raison de céder. Certes cette escapade lui avait amené beaucoup plus de contraintes mais elle était prête à faire n’importe quoi pour voir ce sourire apparaitre. _N’importe quoi…_

Après quelques secondes de plus à les observer, elle décida de leur laisser un peu plus de temps pour se retrouver et alla inspecter les environs de l’habitation.

 

\-------------

 

\- Je pense qu’il est temps que l’on passe à table, annonça Mme Robbins en se levant du canapé où elle était installée en compagnie de sa fille et de son mari.

\- Je vais chercher Callie, annonça Arizona en se redressant.

\- Laisses, je m’en charge, dit le Colonel Robbins en l’intimant de rester où elle était d’un geste de la main.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse protester, il sorti de la pièce. Arizona le regarda disparaitre en esquissant une moue boudeuse qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa mère qui revint s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

\- Cette Callie, commença Mme Robbins, elle est spéciale n’est-ce pas?

Arizona perdit instantanément son expression boudeuse qui laissa place à la surprise.

\- Qu’entends-tu par spéciale? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Depuis que tu l’as rencontré tu n’arrêtes pas de parler d’elle, remarqua Barbara. Et lorsqu’on l’évoque d’une quelquonque manière, tu as ton visage qui s’illumine et ce sourire idiot qui apparait.

Arizona laissa échapper un rire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- On est amies…

\- C’est comme ça que vous qualifier les amants de vos jours? taquina Mme Robbins.

\- Je t’assure qu’il n’y a rien, soupira Arizona.

Cette conversation commençait réellement à l’agacer.

\- Je t’en prie Arizona…

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise maman? s’excéda-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Qu’elle me plait énormément mais qu’il ne peut rien se passer entre nous parce que je n’ai rien à lui offrir hormis une relation basée sur le secret et le mensonge?

Elle tourna le dos à sa mère et poussa un profond soupir.

Ces pensées n’avaient cessées de la hanter à chaque fois qu’elle s’était laissé penser que quelque chose était possible avec Callie. Et à chaque fois elle en arrivait à la même conclusion: Callie méritait mieux qu’être le vilain secret de la Présidente. Beaucoup mieux…

\- Je savais très bien ce que je perdais en devenant présidente, poursuivit-elle plus calmement. Et Callie en est un rappel constant, tout simplement…

Elle entendit sa mère pousser un soupir et se lever pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Tu t’es énormément sacrifiée pour le bonheur des autres, déclara-t-elle. Tu as le droit au tiens aussi…

Elle lui tapota doucement le bras avant de s’éloigner vers la cuisine avant de faire de nouveau face à sa fille qui n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre et qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m’aider à mettre la table? lui demanda-t-elle.

 

Le Colonel Robbins, lui, n’eut pas trop de difficulté à trouver Callie. Elle était dans le jardin arrière et inspectait les différentes clôtures qui entouraient l’habitation.

\- Vous savez, lança-t-il en s’avançant derrière-elle, je suis un ancien marins, je sais comment protéger ma maison des intrus… Surtout lorsque ma fille, qui est Présidente des États-Unis, décide de jouer les téméraires pour nous rendre visite.

Callie sursauta légèrement lorsqu’elle entendit la voix grave du Colonel. Elle avait été tellement concentrée à s’assurer qu’il n’y avait aucune faille dans les entrées qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle nerveusement, je ne voulais en aucun cas remettre en question vos capacités. C’est juste que –

\- Vous faites votre travail, finit M. Robbins.

Callie le vit esquisser un léger sourire, l’informant que malgré sa remarque il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- C’est ça, répondit-elle.

\- Ne vous excusez jamais de protéger ma fille…

Il continua de s’avancer lentement jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à sa hauteur. Il vint se positionner à côté d’elle, croisant ses bras derrière son dos et fixa la grande haie devant eux.

Callie le regarda quelques instants avant de faire comme lui.

\- Elle vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, n’est-ce-pas? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Callie laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de secouer la tête amusée.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un avec si peu d’instinct de survie, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle arrêta de rigoler mais maintenu son sourire en repensant aux nombreuses fois où Arizona l’avait faite tourner en bourrique.

\- C’était surtout au début où il était difficile de lui faire respecter les règles, continua-t-elle. Maintenant c’est beaucoup mieux… Même s’il lui arrive encore de s’arrêter en plein milieu d’une foule pour prendre le dessin d’une petite-fille et discuter avec elle.

À son tour, le Colonel rigola, ce qui amena Callie à se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

Elle venait de faire rire l’homme le plus impressionnant qu’il lui était donné de rencontrer. Elle avait fait rire le Colonel Robbins, le père de la Présidente des États-Unis. Le père d’Arizona…

Cependant son sentiment de fierté s’évanouit aussi rapidement que le sourire de M. Robbins qui avait retrouvé son expression grave et sérieuse.

\- Je suis un marins, annonça-t-il d’une voix neutre. Mon père était un marins … Même mon fils, Timothy, était un marins…

Callie resta silencieuse et attendit qu’il poursuive, ce qu’il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Plusieurs générations de Robbins ont servi le pays, Agent Torres… Beaucoup pense que ma fille tient son prénom de l’État mais en réalité il vient du sacrifice que mon père a fait pendant la bataille de Pearl Harbor…

\- L’USS Arizona, souffla Callie, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à quel point le nom pouvait parfaitement correspondre à la personne qui le portait.

\- Oui, répondit le Colonel Robbins. Il est mort en sauvant 19 hommes de la noyade… Il est mort en se sacrifiant pour son pays, tout comme mon fils, décédé il y a maintenant quelques années en Irak…

\- Je suis désolée, déclara sincèrement Callie.

Elle sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Arizona lui avait appris quelques semaines auparavant que son frère était décédé mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu’il s’était passé. C’était arrivé dans une conversation et la blonde avait rapidement changé de sujet.  Callie l’avait vu se refermer immédiatement et elle n’avait pas osé approfondir, de peur de rouvrir d’anciennes blessures.

Mais maintenant qu’elle se trouvait face au Colonel, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se maudire de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus. Parce que s’il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce que c’était de perdre injustement un être cher, c’était elle…

\- Là où je veux en venir, continua M. Robbins, c’est que ma famille a toujours fait passer la Nation avant tout le reste… Et ma fille, devenant Présidente du Pays, je n’aurais pas pu être plus fier…

Il poussa cependant un soupir de lassitude qui était en total contradiction avec ses mots.

\- Je vous avouerais cependant, Agent Torres, que j’aurais préféré qu’elle choisisse une tout autre carrière. Parce que j’aurais voulu qu’au moins un de mes enfants mène une vie paisible en toute sécurité.

Callie se tourna de sorte à le regarder en face et vit qu’il avait perdu tous faux semblants, toutes carapaces qui le faisaient passer pour un homme d’acier sans cœur.

\- Elle voulait devenir médecin, informa-t-il. Elle était prête à entrer en fac de médecine et un jour, elle nous informe que ses projets ont complètement changé…

Callie resta silencieuse quelques secondes, intégrant petit à petit les informations qu’elle venait d’apprendre sur Arizona.

Elle réalisa à cet instant que l’autre femme restait un total mystère pour elle et que derrière ce magnifique sourire se cachait surement énormément d’épreuves.

\- Il y a deux semaines, déclara-t-elle après un moment de silence, un homme est entré dans un hôpital de Seattle, a tué deux médecins et a blessé une trentaine de personne…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit:

\- C’est vrai que votre fille a choisi un métier où sa vie se retrouve souvent en danger, mais quels étaient les probabilités – les _risques_ pour ces médecins qu’ils meurent en allant travailler? Qui entre dans un hôpital pour tirer sur des gens qui sauvent des vies?

Elle laissa quelques secondes filer pendant lesquels le Colonel Robbins semblait réfléchir à ses paroles, avant de reprendre:

\- Il est vrai que les risques qu’elle, elle encourt sont beaucoup plus élevés mais c’est pour ça que je suis là… Je suis là pour faire en sorte que ces risques ne restent que ça: _des risques_... Je n’ai peut-être jamais été dans l’armée, je ne sais pas ce qu’est le véritable sacrifice, mais ce que je sais, Colonel, c’est que je ferais tout pour protéger votre fille. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à avoir une conversation aussi profonde, Callie n’en avait aucune idée. Mais elle savait qu’elle éprouvait le besoin de montrer au père d’Arizona qu’elle était prête à tout pour elle. Elle avait besoin qu’il sache qu’avec elle, sa fille serait toujours sa priorité première. Toujours. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver…

Le Colonel Robbins détourna son regard de la haie face à eux pour le poser sur Callie. Cette dernière sentit sa nervosité croitre de nouveau lorsqu’elle remarqua la façon dont il la fixait. Ses yeux bleus océans, identique à ceux de sa fille, lui donnait l’impression de la faire passer sous un détecteur de mensonge.

\- Vous auriez fait une carrière extraordinaire dans la Marins, Agent Torres, déclara finalement M. Robbins. Vous avez l’âme d’un leader…

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu’il remarqua l’air choqué que ses paroles provoquèrent sur le visage de Callie.

\- Nous devrions y aller, reprit-il. Le diner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi et ma femme a tendance à être beaucoup plus stricte que moi lorsqu’on en vient à l’heure du souper…

Il fit un pas en arrière et commença à s’avancer vers la baie vitrée le menant à l’intérieur de la maison lorsqu’il remarqua l’hésitation de Callie.

\- Je vais rejoindre mon équipe à l’extérieur, lui dit-elle. Comme ça vous pourrez profiter un peu de temps seuls...

\- Ce n’est pas très correct de refuser une invitation à diner Agent Torres, répondit M. Robbins. Et puis je pensais que votre présence était nécessaire à la sécurité de ma fille. Ne venez-vous pas de me dire que vous feriez tout votre possible pour la protéger?

Callie se mordit la lèvre inférieure en glissant une main sur sa nuque mal-à-l’aise.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer…

\- Je vous en prie, rigola M. Robbins, vous êtes la personne qui a permis à ce diner de se faire. La moindre des choses est que vous y participiez…

Elle finit par se laisser convaincre et acquiesça doucement avant de le suivre à l’intérieur jusqu’au living-room où Arizona était occupée à installer la table. M. Robbins s’éloigna vers la cuisine pour rejoindre sa femme tandis qu’elle entrait dans la pièce où la blonde se trouvait.

\- Si on m’avait dit un jour que je verrais notre Présidente installer la table… charria-t-elle en s’approchant un peu plus.

Arizona leva la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire immédiatement. C’était un geste qui devenait systématique dès lors que Callie se trouvait dans la même pièce qu’elle et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui suffisait de voir la brune pour qu’un sourire idiot la gagne.

\- Et si tu venais m’aider au lieu de te moquer? lança-t-elle en lui tendant une pile de couvercle.

\- À vos ordres, Mme la Présidente, répondit Callie en les lui prenant des mains.

Elle les lui effleura sans faire exprès, ce qui amena son cœur à faire un soubresaut inattendu.

Arizona ne sembla pas non plus indifférente au touché car elle maintenu son regard quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de se reconcentrer sur la tâche que sa mère lui avait confié.

 

\------------------

 

Callie se tourna pour la énième fois dans le lit qu’elle occupait, jusqu’à se retrouver allongée une fois de plus sur le dos, fixant ainsi le plafond.

Elle ne cessait de se ressasser la soirée qu’elle venait de passer avec la famille Robbins et plus elle y pensait, moins elle n’arrivait à dormir.

Elle avait passé une soirée plus qu’agréable en leur compagnie. Il fallait croire qu’être chaleureux et avenant étaient des caractères qui n’étaient pas  seulement propres à Arizona mais à toute la famille car ses parents étaient exactement comme elle.

Le diner s’était déroulé dans une ambiance conviviale. Elle avait échangé des anecdotes avec le Colonel Robbins au sujet de Webber qui, comme elle l’avait appris, avait fait son service militaire avec lui et avait partagé quelques recettes de cuisines avec Mme Robbins.

Esquissant un sourire en repensant à la mine qu’avait arborée Arizona lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé sur un ton stupéfait si elle savait cuisiner, Callie se dit que la soirée avait été parfaite.

Trop parfaite justement…

 

Parce qu’elle en était presque arrivée à oublier l’objet de sa présence. Elle avait oublié qu’elle était en mission, qu’elle dinait avec les Robbins parce qu’elle devait protéger leur fille. Leur fille qui n’était personne d’autre que la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait eu l’impression de diner avec les parents d’une amie, voir même – et elle se détestait de l’avoir pensé – d’une petite-amie.

Arizona et elle avaient passé la soirée à flirter. Elles avaient plaisanté ensemble, s’étaient taquinées et avaient échangé de nombreux regards complices. Et tout ça avait le don de la rendre encore plus confuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Parce qu’elle n’était pas censée adorer passer du temps avec la famille de la Présidente des États-Unis. Elle n’était pas censée ressentir un pincement au cœur en discutant avec la mère de cette même présidente en pensant à quel point la sienne pouvait lui manquer.  Elle n’était pas censée chercher l’approbation du père en se demandant s’il l’appréciait et s’il la trouvait assez bien pour sa fille.

Et surtout, elle n’était pas censée s’imaginer ce que ce serait que d’être présente dans cette maison, non pas en tant qu’agent de sécurité qui dort dans l’une des chambres d’amis mais en tant que personne partageant la vie et la chambre de leur fille…

 

Poussant un soupir las, Callie n’entendit pas les coups contre la porte de la chambre et ne la vit pas s’ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une Arizona vêtu de son pyjama.

\- Calliope? chuchota cette dernière.

L’interpellée remarqua enfin sa présence et se redressa immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit sa silhouette se dessiner dans l’obscurité.

\- Arizona? prononça-t-elle inquiète. Tout va bien?

La lumière naturelle filtrant par la fenêtre permit à Arizona de la voir attraper son arme sur la table de commode.

\- Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle en levant les deux bras. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter…

Callie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en se relaissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien, assura Arizona. C’est juste que – je n’arrivais pas à dormir…

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes silencieusement avant que la blonde ne fasse un pas en arrière pour revenir vers la porte.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je suis désolée…

\- Attend! s’exclama Callie au moment où elle s’apprêtait à lui tourner le dos. Tu ne me déranges pas, je ne dormais pas non plus…

Elle lui fit un signe de tête l’invitant à venir la rejoindre sur le lit. Arizona la fixa quelques instants avant de revenir sur ses pas, faire le tour et s’allonger lentement à côté d’elle.  Callie la regarda se mettre sur le dos et adopter la même position qu’elle-même avait avant qu’elle n’arrive.

Après un moment d’hésitation, elle se laissa légèrement glisser contre la tête de lit et se tourna vers la blonde avant de se redresser sur son coude, de sorte à pouvoir la regarder. Cette proximité était un supplice pour toutes les deux. Un supplice qu’elles n’arrivaient pas à empêcher malgré tout.

Elles avaient beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour garder leur relation purement platonique, il leur était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas être près l’une de l’autre.

Callie prit une profonde inspiration et se força à ignorer les papillons qui venaient d’apparaître au creux de son estomac. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas glisser sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds qui s’étalaient sur l’oreiller à côté d’elle et se contenta de contempler la sublime femme allongée à côté d’elle.

\- C’était la chambre à mon frère, informa Arizona en continuant d’observer le mur au dessus d’elle.

Callie resta silencieuse, attendant qu’elle continue d’elle-même. Elle avait appris au cours de ces dernières semaines qu’Arizona était quelqu’un qui avait du mal à se confier et qu’il ne fallait surtout pas la bousculer et la forcer à le faire. Alors elle resta muette, se contentant de l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’Arizona tourne doucement la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard.

\- Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de revenir ici sans lui, confia-t-elle. Ça va bientôt faire sept ans qu’il n’est plus là et pourtant je ressens toujours autant son absence…

\- On n’oublie jamais les personnes qui nous ont été chers Arizona, répondit Callie.

Elle la regarda reporter son attention sur le plafond et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la tristesse qui se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Il est la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée dans la politique, déclara Arizona après un moment de silence.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça à Callie alors qu’elle ne l’avait jamais avoué à personne. Pas même à ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu’elle était en compagnie de l’autre femme, mais ce dont elle avait pleinement conscience c’était que Callie arrivait à la mettre en confiance sans aucun effort. Elle était bien en sa compagnie. Elle était _elle_ …

\- Je voulais devenir chirurgien. J’étais prête à attaquer la fac de médecine, continua-t-elle, puis il est mort et je me suis lancée dans une carrière politique… Je voulais changer le monde, le rendre plus sûr, le rendre meilleur… Je voulais faire honneur à mon frère en rendant le pays qu’il défendait meilleur.

Une nouvelle fois, elle bascula sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Callie qui ne la quittait pas de ses prunelles sombres.

\- C’est candide, n’est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

\- Non, répondit Callie. Je trouve au contraire que c’est admirable…

\- Je t’en prie Calliope, rigola Arizona.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, assura cette dernière. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Je le pense réellement… Si tu te trouve naïve d’avoir choisit ton métier pour honorer quelqu’un que tu aimes, alors je le suis aussi…

Arizona perdit son sourire et la fixa avec un froncement de sourcil, l’interrogeant silencieusement sur le sens de sa phrase.

\- Calliope… souffla-t-elle doucement, l’intimant à lui parler.

Callie poussa un soupir en détournant son regard du sien. Elle imita sa position et fixa elle aussi le plafond.

\- Quand j’étais au lycée, mes parents et ma sœur ont été assassinés, énonça-t-elle d’une voix morne. Ils étaient tous les trois à la banque pour ouvrir un nouveau compte épargne pour les dix-huit ans d’Aria lorsqu’un braquage a eu lieu. Ça a mal tourné et ils ne s’en sont pas sortis…

Elle sentit se former dans sa gorge la boule d’émotion habituelle qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à sa famille et avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer.

\- Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j’ai intégré l’école de police puis j’ai rapidement rejoint le FBI… J’étais peut-être incapable de ramener ma famille ou de leur rendre justice moi-même, mais je pouvais faire en sorte que ce qui leur était arrivé ne se produise plus. Ou du moins essayer…

Elle laissa quelques secondes filer avant de se redresser de nouveau sur ses coudes et se perdre dans le bleu azur des yeux d’Arizona.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est que lorsque l’on perd quelqu’un, il est plus facile de se laisser sombrer dans son chagrin plutôt que d’essayer de se relever et de faire en sorte de leur rendre hommage… Donc oui, Arizona, je trouve que c’est admirable ce que tu as fait… Certes, c’est candide d’un certain point de vue mais ça n’empêche que c’est admirable et courageux…

Arizona ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu’elle assimilait peu à peu ses paroles.

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle la regarda détourner les yeux d’un air gêné, ce qui ne fit que conforter ce qu’elle venait de dire. Cette femme était tout simplement extraordinaire et ce qui était incroyable c’était qu’elle ne s’en rendait même pas compte.

Cependant et comme presque tout lorsqu’il s’agissait de Callie, elle garda ces pensées pour elle.

\- Ils ont retrouvé les personnes qui ont fait ça?

\- Non, répondit Callie. Ils n’ont jamais été identifiés…

\- Je suis désolée Calliope, déclara Arizona d’une voix triste. Personne ne devrait connaître une perte aussi terrible… Surtout pas une personne comme toi…

\- Merci, répondit simplement la brune.

Elles se plongèrent de nouveau dans le regard l’une de l’autre et restèrent ainsi silencieuse pendant un long moment.

Après quelques minutes, les yeux d’Arizona se posèrent sur l’avant-bras de Callie sur lequel sa tête était posée et y décela la longue cicatrice qu’elle avait déjà entraperçu auparavant. Sans songer à ce qu’elle faisait, elle leva doucement sa main et la lui caressa délicatement.

Callie sentit un frisson lui parcourir le bras et baissa les yeux vers la main d’Arizona qui était sur elle.

\- La première balle que je me suis prise, informa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle vit Arizona lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle sans pour autant retirer sa main de son bras.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Plus elle en apprenait sur Callie Torres plus elle la trouvait fascinante. Elle voulait tout connaitre d’elle, dans les moindres détails.

Elle voulait des milliers de conversation à l’image de celle qu’elles étaient en train d’avoir. Passer des heures à discuter, à rigoler ou simplement profiter de la compagnie de l’autre femme. Elle voulait retrouver leur bulle où seules elles-deux importaient, où le fait qu’elle soit présidente était insignifiant. Elle voulait tout partager avec la magnifique femme allongée à côté d’elle. Ses rires, ses larmes, ses espérances. Elle voulait avoir la possibilité de profiter pendant des heures de son éblouissant sourire, de son rire envoutant, de sa voix mélodieuse et de son regard majestueux.

Elle voulait Callie. Tout simplement…

\- J’étais encore une simple recrue du FBI à l’époque, raconta Callie en souriant. Mon coéquipier et moi avions été assignés sur l’affaire d’un sérial killer qui sévissait dans l’Idaho et qui dépecer ses victimes…

\- John l’Éventreur, déduisit Arizona avec une grimace en se souvenant parfaitement de l’affaire qui avait traumatisé le Nord-Ouest du pays.

\- Exact, confirma Callie. Donc je faisais équipe avec ce gars, Georges. Adorable et attachant mais super maladroit… Bref, notre chef d’unité nous avait envoyé faire quelques repérages sur les lieux où l’Éventreur avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois et lorsqu’on est arrivé sur le site, Georges a entendu un bruit qui la fait paniquer et il a appuyé malencontreusement sur la détente de son pistolet qui était dirigé sur moi…

Arizona la regarda silencieusement avant d’éclater d’un rire sonore.

\- Tu plaisantes j’espère? haleta-t-elle entre deux rires.

\- J’aurais préféré, répondit Callie avec un sourire amusé.

Le rire d’Arizona était tout simplement merveilleux et il lui était impossible de ne pas se joindre à elle à chaque fois qu’elle l’entendait rigoler.

\- J’aurais aimé que l’histoire de ma première blessure soit plus hardcore mais malheureusement on n’a pas toujours ce qu’on souhaite…

\- Je serais toi, j’inventerais un bobard à l’avenir, charria Arizona. Histoire de ne pas casser le mythe de l’Agent Dure-à-Cuire…

\- Ta compassion me va droit au cœur, fit mine de s’insurger Callie en laissant sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller.

Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient dorénavant son visage de celui d’Arizona et son cœur s’emballa furieusement. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, complètement captivé par le regard brillant de la blonde.

\- Tu donnes l’impression de n’avoir peur de rien, murmura Arizona dont la voix n’était devenue qu’un murmure.

\- C’est faux, souffla Callie. Il m’arrive d’avoir peur…

\- De quoi pourrais avoir peur quelqu’un comme toi? demanda lentement la blonde.

Un nouveau silence se fit durant lequel elles se contentèrent de se dévisager.

Callie considéra la question en continuant de se noyer dans les yeux bleus face à elle. Arizona semblait attendre une réponse de sa part, réponse dont elle prit réellement conscience qu’à ce moment précis.

\- J’ai peur pour toi, avoua-t-elle finalement.  

Arizona sentit une vague d’émotion la gagner devant la beauté et la sincérité des mots de Callie. Sa gorge se serra et elle se retrouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Callie la vit se redresser lentement et approcher doucement son visage du sien. Elle se figea instantanément en se demandant si elle allait l’embrasser mais la blonde dévia du chemin de ses lèvres pour poser les siennes contre sa joue. Le contact était électrifiant et délicieux et lorsqu’elle sentit la bouche de la blonde s’éloigner, elle ressentit un manque immédiat.

Arizona se dégagea lentement du visage de Callie et posa sa tête sur le même oreiller qu’elle, amenant leurs fronts à se frôler légèrement et leurs souffles à se mêler.

\- Merci, susurra-t-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi? questionna Callie, légèrement étourdie par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Pour être là, répondit Arizona. Pour être… toi…

Callie resta silencieuse, se contentant d’acquiescer légèrement contre son front. Arizona ferma doucement les yeux et profita du sentiment de plénitude qui la gagnait. Une autre caractéristique propre à Callie.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu’elle réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire. Les mots lui avaient échappé et pourtant elle les pensait sincèrement.

\- Arizona… commença Callie.

\- C’est juste que –

Elle poussa un soupir avant de continuer:

\- Les seules fois où j’ai véritablement réussi à dormir c’était quand j’étais avec toi…

La confession fit chaud au cœur de Callie qui ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire béat.

\- C’est vrai?

\- Oui…

Le sourire de Callie s’agrandit et ses dernières réticences disparurent.

\- Tes parents ne vont pas paniquer en te trouvant ici?

\- Je ferais en sorte de retrouver ma chambre avant qu’ils ne se réveillent, rassura Arizona.

\- D’accord…

Callie la regarda fermer les yeux peu à peu et ressentit le même sentiment qui l’avait gagné la semaine d’avant lorsqu’elle s’était endormie dans ses bras.

Un sentiment de bonheur inestimable qui l’amenait à sourire sans aucune raison.

Elle resta donc ainsi de longues minutes, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui d’Arizona, son corps touchant presque le sien, et la regarda dormir.

Elle se laissa ensuite sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil, en se disant qu’il lui serait très facile de s’endormir avec Arizona à côté d’elle tous les jours…

 


	14. Chapter 14

\- Tu es dans un pétrin pas possible! lança Mark dans un grognement.

Callie le lorgna d’un regard désabusé avant de porter son troisième shot de tequila à la bouche et le descendre d’une traite. Elle était attablée au bar de Joe’s avec son meilleur ami à qui elle venait de raconter ce qu’il s’était passé à Chicago.

Elle n’avait pas prévu de se confier au sujet des sentiments qu’elle portait pour la Présidente des États-Unis, ni même de raconter ce qu’il s’était passé durant son séjour chez les Robbins, mais elle devenait folle. Complètement folle…

Parce que la veille, elle s’était réveillée avec un sentiment de bien-être qu’elle n’avait jamais connu. Alors qu’elle s’était endormie à une distance raisonnable d’Arizona, elle avait émergé de son sommeil en sentant son visage enfouie contre sa nuque tandis que son souffle lui torturait merveilleusement la peau. Les jambes de la blonde étaient emmêlées avec les siennes et son bras encerclait fermement sa taille.

Et elle n’avait jamais connu une sensation aussi merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Sans réellement prendre conscience de ce qu’elle faisait, elle avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux d’Arizona et était restée de longues minutes à les lui caresser, profitant pleinement de la sensation grisante que lui procurait leur étreinte.

Jusqu’à ce qu’Arizona se réveille à son tour.

Elle l’avait sentie bouger doucement, enfouissant un peu plus son nez contre son cou. Elle avait été prise d’un frisson lorsqu’elle l’avait entendu pousser un soupir et qu’elle avait sentie un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blonde qui étaient posées sur sa peau.

Et lorsqu’Arizona avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle lui avait soufflé un «bonjour» auquel elle avait répondu sur le même ton. Et après ça, elles étaient restées immobiles pendant de longues secondes, se contentant seulement de se fixer jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit dans le couloir n’attire leur attention et qu’Arizona se dépêche de rejoindre la chambre où elle était censée dormir.

Elle avait quitté la pièce précipitamment, laissant Callie frustrée. Puis lorsqu’elles s’étaient retrouvées quelques minutes après, elles avaient fait comme si de rien été, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que Callie était de plus en plus confuse. Confuse de ses sentiments qui se faisaient de plus en plus envahissants. Confuse des agissements d’Arizona qui lui indiquaient pendant un instant qu’elle ressentait exactement la même chose et que celui d’après ils ne lui montrent tout le contraire.

Oui, Callie était complètement désemparée après ce fameux séjour à Chicago, parce qu’à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Arizona, son cœur lui donnait l’impression qu’il allait s’arrêter d’une seconde à l’autre. À chaque fois qu’elle l’apercevait, elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était la prendre dans ses bras et se laissait envouter par son odeur exquise.

Arizona lui souriait et tout ce qu’elle désirait, c’était parcourir la distance qui les séparait pour l’embrasser. Elle l’a regardait et elle s’imaginait rester des heures à se noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Arizona Robbins était devenue la seule et unique pensée qui occupait son esprit et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Et c’est ce qui l’avait amené à se trouver au bar de Joe, un jour après son retour de Chicago, à essayer d’oublier des sentiments de plus en plus difficile à ignorer, qu’elle éprouvait pour la dernière personne pour qui elle devait les éprouver.

\- Je le sais très bien, grommela-t-elle en buvant un nouveau shot.

\- Qu’est ce que tu vas faire? questionna Mark en la fixant d’un air inquiet.

\- Je n’en sais rien, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle attrapa le dernier verre plein qui se tenait devant elle et le but d’une traite.

\- Je sais qu’il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, continua-t-elle, j’en ai pleinement conscience… Mais dès que je suis avec elle Mark, j’oublie tout… Je – je perds toute rationalité ! Je – Elle m’obsède! Je n’arrête pas de penser à elle… Tout le temps!

\- Tu m’as l’air sacrément mordue, constata-t-il.

Sa remarque la fit grimacer et l’amena à laisser sa tête retombée sur la table d’un geste anéanti.

\- Qu’est ce que je vais faire Mark? demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Mark la regarda avec compassion. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dans cet état, même à l’époque où elle était dans une relation durable. Elle avait Arizona Robbins complètement dans la peau et pourtant il ne s’était encore rien passé entre elles. Comment était-il possible de ressentir quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un avec qu’il n’y avait rien? C’était un mystère complet pour lui. Mais ce dont il avait conscience c’est que sa meilleure amie était misérable et qu’il était hors de question qu’il la laisse se consumer pour une femme avec qui tout était perdu d’avance.

\- Tu sais ce qu’on dit, déclara-t-il d’un ton suggestif, rien de mieux pour oublier une personne que de passer à quelqu’un d’autre…

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du bar où Jasmine la serveuse était occupée à servir des clients.

Callie se redressa légèrement et la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Alors selon toi, la meilleure façon que j’ai d’oublier Arizona, c’est de me taper quelqu’un d’autre?

\- Yep!

\- C’est si simple que ça?

\- Aussi simple que ça, affirma-t-il.

Après un moment à fixer la barmaid, elle se leva lentement de sa chaise sous le regard triomphant de son meilleur ami et enfila sa veste.

\- Je rentre chez moi… informa-t-elle, faisant ainsi perdre son sourire goguenard à Mark.

C’était peut-être une solution qui fonctionnait pour lui, mais pour Callie, le fait simple de s’imaginer avec Jasmine ne faisait qu’intensifier son envie d’être avec Arizona.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de son meilleur ami, elle se dirigea vers la porte du bar et sortit.

 

\---------------

 

Le lendemain, c’est avec une énorme gueule de bois que Callie pénétra dans le Bureau Ovale. Comme à son habitude, elle posa le gobelet de café Starbuck sur le bureau en face d’Arizona et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises devant elle.

La blonde leva les yeux de ses documents pour les poser sur elle et esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la tête qu’elle tirait.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi! s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton guilleret.

Callie ferma les yeux et se massa la tempe douloureusement.

\- Je t’en prie évite de parler fort, supplia-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Arizona.

\- Soirée intense? demanda cette dernière.

\- Tu n’as pas idée, répondit Callie.

Arizona la regarda enfouir son visage dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre résistant à lui poser la question qui la travaillait. Mais sa curiosité l’emporta rapidement et elle demanda:

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait?

\- Partie boire un verre avec Mark chez Joe, énonça la voix étouffée de Callie. Un verre s’étant bien-sûr transformé en une dizaine…

\- Tu cherchais à te noyer dedans? plaisanta Arizona.

 _Non, seulement mes sentiments pour toi_ , pensa Callie. Elle retira ses mains de son visage et regarda en direction de la femme face à elle. Femme qui était responsable de son état misérable et qui ne cessait de torturer chacune de ses pensées.

Cette dernière continuait de la regarder d’un air amusé, ignorant complètement l’état intérieur dans lequel se trouvait Callie.

\- Tu as conscience que je suis ton employeur et que le seul fait de débarquer dans mon bureau avec la gueule de bois est suffisant pour te faire virer? taquina Arizona.

\- Je t’en prie, rétorqua Callie dans un rire, je te suis trop indispensable pour que tu puisses, ne serait-ce qu’oser y penser…

Le sourire d’Arizona se fana doucement face à ses paroles. Parce qu’elles étaient absolument vrais. Sa Chef de la Sécurité les avaient dit en plaisantant, mais elle ne pouvait tomber plus juste… Callie lui était devenue indispensable.

\- Parce que je suis trop gentille et trop géniale, déclara Arizona en ignorant délibérément de répondre à ce qu’elle venait de dire, je vais tout faire pour te ménager aujourd’hui. C’est promis…

\- Quelle bonté! répondit Callie d’un ton goguenard.

Un bruit à la porte retentit et leur signifia qu’on venait de toquer. Callie n’eut pas la force de se tourner pour voir qui venait d’entrer mais ferma les yeux en serrant des dents lorsqu’elle entendu la voix frétillante d’April Kepner lancer un «bonjour!».

\- Vous n’avez pas vraiment bonne mine, Agent Torres! s’exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, Callie grimaça avant de lever les yeux vers elle et lui adresser un regard noir.

\- Ta voix est toujours comme ça? questionna-t-elle.

\- Comment? demanda April en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Agaçante… répondit Callie en se massant de nouveau la tempe.

Arizona étouffa un rire qu’elle réussit à transformer subtilement en un toussotement lorsqu’April la darda d’un regard meurtrier. Cette dernière ignora la remarque blessante de l’Agent Torres et fit face à la Présidente.

\- Johanne a une nouvelle fois appelé, informa-t-elle en adoptant une voix monotone. Elle souhaiterait que tu l’as rappel.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et sortit du bureau sans manquer de lancer un dernier regard féroce à Callie.

Arizona attendit que la porte se referme avant de se tourner vers la Latina.

\- Tu es vraiment horrible avec elle! reprocha-t-elle sans pour autant se dépêtrer de son sourire.

\- Je t’en prie, sa voix de crécelle représente une véritable torture pour tout le monde, répondit Callie. Alors imagine avec une gueule de bois…

Elle la vit secouer la tête d’un air dépité avant de reporter son attention sur le rapport qu’elle était occupée à compléter avant qu’elle n’arrive. Callie la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole:

\- Qui est Johanne? questionna-t-elle.

Arizona s’arrêta d’écrire un instant avant de continuer.

\- Une amie de la fac, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Callie remarqua son changement d’attitude mais décida de ne rien dire et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que j’aille travailler, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Arizona leva enfin les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

\- Essayes de ne pas t’endormir sur ton bureau, conseilla-t-elle avec une pointe de taquinerie.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Callie. Je repasserais te voir plus tard…

\- J’y compte bien… À tout à l’heure.

Callie lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de lui donner le dos et s’éloigner vers la porte. Lorsqu’elle fut sûre qu’Arizona ne pouvait plus la voir, elle perdit son expression enjoué et poussa un profond soupir.

 

\---------------

 

En fin d’après-midi, Callie se retrouva à fixer la porte qui menait au bureau d’Arizona, hésitant à toquer.

Elle ne l’avait pas vu de la journée, parce qu’elle avait passé tout son temps dans son propre bureau à rattraper le retard dans sa paperasse qui n’avait cessé de se cumuler ces dernières semaines.

Habituellement, elle trouvait un bleu parmi ses agents pour s’occuper de tout l’aspect administratif de son travail, mais ce jour-là elle l’avait fait elle-même. Parce qu’elle y avait trouvé l’excuse idéale pour éviter Arizona le reste de la journée…

La Présidente l’avait appelé, comme à son habitude, à l’heure du déjeuner pour qu’elles mangent ensemble mais elle avait décliné l’offre prétextant qu’elle était énormément occupée alors que la véritable raison était qu’elle n’arrivait plus à faire comme si de rien était autour de la blonde.

Chicago avait été l’élément de trop, celui qui l’avait achevé définitivement et qui avait fait qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre avec son attirance pour Arizona. Donc au lieu de retrouver celle qui occupait chaque composante de ses pensées, elle s’était enfermée dans son bureau et s’était plongée dans ses rapports.

Sauf qu’en fin de journée, elle s’était rendu compte qu’Arizona lui manquait. Autant être en sa présence et ne pas pouvoir lui déclarer ce qu’elle ressentait réellement étaient difficile, autant son absence était tout simplement impossible à supporter.

Donc, elle avait quitté son bureau et s’était dirigée vers l’aile présidentielle, l’amenant à ce moment précis où elle se tenait devant les doubles portes du Bureau Ovale. Avec un soupir, elle finit par toquer et entrer à l’intérieur.

\- Hey, salua Arizona en la gratifiant d’un énorme sourire.

Callie ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre alors que sa morosité disparaissait tout d’un coup. C’était un des pouvoirs que la blonde avait sur elle, réussir à améliorer son humeur avec un seul de ses sourires.

\- Hey, répondit-elle en s’avançant jusqu’au siège qu’elle avait quitté plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle s’installa dessus et regarda dans la direction d’Arizona qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Je ne t’ai pas vu de la journée, fit remarquer cette dernière sur un ton de reproche. Chercheriez-vous à m’éviter Agent Torres?

Callie la vit ponctuer sa question par un mordillement de sa lèvre inférieur, ce qui amena de nouveau une multitude de papillon à se déchainer dans son estomac.

\- Si je répondais oui, que feriez-vous _Madame la Présidente_? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton mutin.

Flirter avec Arizona était devenue comme une seconde nature… C’était facile, naturel et absolument addictif.

 

Arizona n’eut pas le loisir de répondre car la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer Alex Karev qui était plongé en pleine conversation avec une femme que Callie n’avait jamais vue. Cependant, il lui parut plutôt clair qu’elle n’était pas étrangère à Arizona qui perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle la vit à son tour.

La femme était très jolie, accorda Callie. Elle était assez grande de taille, surement aussi grande qu’elle. Son corps était élancé et elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle avait de magnifiques courbes. Elle avait aussi de jolies cheveux bruns et des yeux d’un vert presque surnaturel.

\- Johanne? prononça Arizona surprise, ce qui amena Callie à froncer les sourcils.

Elle avait souvenir d’avoir entendu April parler vaguement d’une Johanne qu’Arizona avait indiqué être une amie de fac. Mais au vu du regard gêné de la blonde, elle vit ses soupçons se confirmer. Cette femme représentait beaucoup plus qu’une simple amie.

\- Zo’! s’exclama l’interpellée en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Callie leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom ridicule. Cependant, ce détail ne sembla pas déranger Arizona qui esquissa un sourire à son tour.

La Latina regarda la dite-Johanne s’approcher d’elle et la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui l’amena à détourner les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? questionna Arizona en se dégageant de leur étreinte.

\- J’ai un séminaire, ici à DC, informa Johanne. Chose que tu saurais si tu avais répondu à mes multiples appels!

Arizona se recroquevilla légèrement et lui adressa un sourire d’excuse.

\- Je suis désolée, je n’ai pas eu une minute à moi aujourd’hui…

Callie leva un sourcil dans sa direction, parce qu’elle était quasiment sûre que la journée de la Présidente avait été plutôt calme, mais Arizona fit comme si elle ne l’avait pas vu et continua de fixer mal-à-l’aise l’autre femme.

\- Johanne était entrain de m’expliquer qu’elle passait encore une nuit à Washington avant de retourner à San Francisco, informa Alex en lui adressant un regard appuyé qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Callie.

Ne se sentant plus à sa place, elle se leva et fit un pas en direction de la porte de sortie.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-elle.

\- Quoi? répondit Arizona en se tournant vivement vers elle. Non, reste! Je suis désolée… Johanne, je te présente notre Chef de la Sécurité, l’Agent Torres. Calliope, voici Johanne Mills, on était à la fac ensemble…

\- Voyons Zo’, nous n’avons pas seulement été à la fac ensemble, minauda Johanne en se tournant enfin vers Callie.

Callie se força à lui adresser un sourire poli avant de lui tendre une main.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, déclara-t-elle.

\- De même, répondit simplement Johanne en ignorant la main tendue avant de reporter son attention sur Arizona.

Callie laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et toisa l’autre femme d’un regard plein de dégout qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d’Arizona qui grimaça.

Elle avait tout fait pour éviter d’avoir Johanne ici, ignorant ses multiples appels et ses messages vocaux. Et bien-sûr, il avait fallu qu’elle débarque directement à la Maison Blanche et pour couronner le tout, au moment où Callie se trouvait déjà là.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, déclara finalement Johanne au plus grand soulagement de la Latina qui ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait supporter cette bonne femme sans lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Je vous dis à ce soir, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse d’Alex et Arizona avant de se décaler pour rejoindre la porte.

Elle passa devant Callie qu’elle ignora délibérément et sortit de la pièce.

\- Ce soir? questionna Arizona en se tournant vers Alex.

\- Je lui ai dit qu’on dinerait avec elle à son hôtel, répondit Alex.

\- Quoi?! s’exclama la blonde.

\- Il est temps que tu te changes un peu les idées et Johanne est la personne parfaite pour ça! Et au moins avec elle, on peut être sûr que vos ébats ne se retrouveront pas dans les tabloïds le lendemain!

Arizona se mordit l’intérieur de la joue avant de jeter un regard en direction de Callie. Elle vit cependant qu’elle ne semblait pas affecter par ce que venait de dire Alex.

La blonde ne se doutait pas que malgré l’air détaché qu’elle arborait, Callie bouillonnait de l’intérieur et faisait tout pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri de frustration qui menaçait de la quitter.

\- Et si je n’en ai pas envie? rétorqua-t-elle malgré tout, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d’un geste défensif.

Alex laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Oh je t’en prie Az, depuis quatre ans, à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, il y a des étincelles qui se produisent et vous finissez par passer la nuit ensemble!

Comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez pour Callie de devoir faire avec des sentiments pour une personne qu’elle savait impossible à avoir, il fallait maintenant qu’elle reste là, à écouter le meilleur ami de cette même personne clamer haut et fort qu’il fallait qu’elle s’envoie en l’air ce soir, chose à laquelle Arizona ne semblait pas si réticente.

Décidant qu’elle en avait assez entendu, elle essaya de s’éclipser discrètement en direction de la porte mais Alex prononça son prénom au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Le maudissant de tous les noms, elle se tourna vers lui et retrouva son sourire professionnel, évitant tout contact visuel avec Arizona.

\- Oui?

\- Agent Torres, pourriez-vous organiser une sortie officieuse pour la Présidente ce soir? questionna-t-il. À l’hôtel Lincoln’s…

\- Alex, avertit Arizona.

\- Écoutes, déclara-t-il avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouta autre chose, on va boire un verre comme au bon vieux temps, rien de plus… Après, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin cette fois-ci, si tu veux aller plus loin dans l’exploration de tes souvenirs, je m’éclipserais et vous laisserez seules…

\- Dans combien de temps faut-il que tout soit prêt? demanda Callie d’une voix neutre, devançant ainsi la blonde qui s’apprêtait à parler de nouveau.

Elle croisa le regard d’Arizona qui fronça les sourcils mais détourna le sien, jouant l’indifférence jusqu’au bout.

\- Une heure serait l’idéal, répondit Alex.

\- Je m’en occupe, répondit Callie avant de prendre congés et sortir de la pièce.

 

Une heure plus tard, Arizona tournait en rond dans son bureau, attendant que Callie vienne la chercher pour rejoindre Alex et Johanne.

Si elle voulait être complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu’elle n’avait pas du tout envie d’y aller, ce qui était complètement ahurissant parce que, comme l’avait souligné Alex, à chaque fois que son ex était dans les parages, elle finissait par passer la nuit avec.

Il n’y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre elles et c’est ce qui l’avait toujours attiré chez Johanne jusque-là.

Sauf que maintenant, tout était différent pour elle. Parce que maintenant, il y avait Callie.

Callie pour qui elle éprouvait des choses qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre mais qu’elle savait intenses. Très intenses...

Ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà de l’attirance physique et même si elle savait que la connexion qui existait entre elles-deux était présente depuis le début, ce n’était que maintenant qu’elle en prenait réellement conscience. Ou plutôt depuis la nuit qu’elle avait passée chez ses parents, dans le lit de son défunt frère, à côté de la personne qui avait réussir à lui faire fermer les yeux plus de deux heures. Elle s’était endormie et réveillée avec le même sentiment: celui de pure bonheur. Et la raison n’était qu’une seule et même personne: Callie Torres.

 

Donc non, elle n’avait pas envie d’aller à ce rencard déguisé que son meilleur ami lui avait organisé pour soi-disant l’aider à oublier le travail. Tout simplement parce qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de coucher avec une de ses ex pour oublier son stress quotidien. Il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de Callie et de la voir sourire pour oublier qu’elle était la Présidente. Et même si cette dernière n’avait montré que de l’indifférence à l’annonce qu’elle allait peut-être passé la nuit avec une autre femme, elle s’en fichait.

Parce que même si son être tout entier désirait l’autre femme. Même si la seule envie qu’elle avait à chaque fois qu’elle l’a voyait était de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour lui faire follement l’amour, elle pouvait se contrôler. Parce que le principal était que Callie soit dans sa vie, peu importait de quel façon.

Elle n’avait besoin que de Callie…

 

C’est pour cela qu’elle allait quand même aller à ce fichu diner, qu’elle allait passer la soirée avec deux de ses amis puis qu’elle rentrerait à la Maison Blanche, sans répondre aux avances de Johanne. Et s’il n’était pas trop tard au moment de son retour, elle inviterait Callie à boire un dernier verre avec elle et espérer pouvoir seulement passer un moment seule en sa compagnie. Un moment où elle se sentirait de nouveau complète en l’entendant parler, rigoler ou ne serait-ce que la regarder.

 

Cependant tous ses plans tombèrent à l’eau au moment où la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Cristina Yang à la place de Callie.

\- Votre voiture est prête, Mme la Présidente, déclara l’asiatique d’un ton impersonnel, comme à son habitude.

Arizona ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Où est l’Agent Torres? demanda-t-elle lentement.

\- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, informa Cristina. Elle a mis en place tout le protocole pour ce soir mais m’a demandé de gérer la permanence…

Sans qu’elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, Arizona sentit une colère grandissante lui envahir la totalité de son corps.

\- Où est-elle? interrogea-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment calme malgré la rage qui menaçait de creuser un trou dans sa poitrine.

\- Dans son bureau, répondit l’agent.

Arizona n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau.

\- Annulez la voiture, ordonna-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais je –

\- Faites ce que je vous dis! s’exclama Arizona avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle s’avança d’un pas décidé et passa devant le bureau d’April qui la fixa d’un regard incrédule.

\- Arizona?

\- Appel Alex et annule notre diner, intima-t-elle sans pour autant arrêter de marcher.

\- Mais – où est-ce que tu vas? questionna la rousse en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Régler quelques comptes, répondit Arizona avant de s’enfoncer dans le couloir menant au bureau de sa Chef de la Sécurité.

 

Callie était concentrée sur son ordinateur lorsque la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit brusquement. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la dernière personne qu’elle s’attendait à voir entrer à l’intérieur.

\- Arizona? lança-t-elle surprise.

Cette dernière s’avança et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Qu’est ce que tu fais là? demanda Callie en se levant doucement de son siège. Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sorte sans mon agent? rétorqua sèchement Arizona.

\- Je t’ai envoyé Cristina…

\- ELLE N’EST PAS TOI! s’écria la blonde.

Callie referma la bouche immédiatement, prise au dépourvu par la colère évidente de la femme face à elle. Elle semblait enfin remarquer qu’Arizona était hors d’elle, ce qui l’amena à faire précautionneusement le tour de son bureau pour s’appuyer dessus, juste devant elle. Il fallait absolument qu’elle garde son calme et qu’elle continue de la jouer comme si tout était normal.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle. Je ne me sentais pas très bien après ma cuite d’hier…

\- Oh je t’en prie! s’exaspéra Arizona en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu as assuré des permanences dans des états pire que celui-ci! Tu as toujours insisté pour être là dès que je mettais un pied dehors et aujourd’hui tu vas me faire croire que tu te défile à cause d’une gueule de bois?!

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Arizona? demanda Callie d’un ton excédé. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j’ai laissé ma place à Cristina, rien de plus…

\- Arrête de mentir Calliope! lança Arizona d’un ton agacé.

Elle poussa un soupir et la regarda détourner les yeux.

\- C’est à cause de Johanne, n’est-ce pas?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle vient faire là-dedans? rétorqua Callie.

\- J’ai vu comment tu la regardais tout à l’heure, répondit Arizona. Tu la déteste et je suis sûre que c’est à cause de ça que tu ne viens pas ce soir… Mais je t’assure qu’elle n’est pas si désagréable qu’elle en à l’air lorsque tu apprends à la connaitre.

Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie devant l’ironie de la situation. Arizona pensait que si elle se dérobait, c’était à cause de Johanne Mills. Et c’était bien le cas.

Mais pas pour les raisons qu’elle semblait croire.

\- Tu te fais des idées, déclara-t-elle lentement.

\- Et toi tu continues de me mentir! s’énerva Arizona.

L’attitude désinvolte de Callie commençait à réellement lui taper sur les nerfs et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait encore supporter les barrières qu’elle érigeait systématiquement autour d’elle. Elle adorait le côté inatteignable de l’autre femme, c’était une des choses qu’elle aimait et qui la séduisait le plus chez elle. Mais à cet instant, elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était l’étriper et la faire parler, parce qu’elle avait le don de la rendre folle.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que Cristina me remplace, soupira Callie avec un haussement d’épaule. Pourquoi est-ce si important que ce soit moi qui fasse la surveillance ce soir?

\- Parce que tu es importante pour moi! répondit de but en blanc Arizona.

Parce qu’elle espérait bêtement qu’elle l’était aussi pour Callie. Assez pour qu’elle ne la laisse pas aller dans un hôtel rejoindre une autre femme…

Callie leva enfin les yeux vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Je – commença-t-elle avant de s’arrêter.

Arizona la vit détourner les yeux avant d’ajouter un « laisse tomber » qui eut le don de l’énerver pour de bon.

\- Très bien! s’exclama-t-elle. Moi aussi je laisse tomber! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m’obstine à essayer de te faire parler alors qu’il est évident que tu n’en à rien à faire!

Ce furent ces derniers mots qui amenèrent Callie à perdre tout faux-semblant et à laisser enfin parler la frustration et la colère qu’elle canalisait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

\- _Je_ n’en ai rien à faire?! s’écria-t-elle. Tu t’attendais à quoi? À ce que je te tienne la main jusqu’à la suite de ton ex petite-amie et que je chante une sérénade pendant que tu t’enverrais en l’air?

\- Je ne t’ai jam- commença Arizona avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Tu veux la vérité Arizona?! interrompit furieusement Callie.

Elle se redressa du bureau et fit totalement face à Arizona.

-La vérité c’est que si je me suis «défilée» c’est parce que je ne supportais pas l’idée de t’accompagner jusqu’à une suite d’hôtel pour t’entendre te taper une autre femme toute la nuit!

Arizona se figea brusquement, comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle. Elle la fixa abasourdie, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire.

Cependant, ça ne sembla pas arrêter Callie qui, maintenant qu’elle était lancée, n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter.

\- La vérité c’est que je préfèrerais qu’on m’arrache les yeux plutôt que de te voir sortir de cette suite avec cette Johanne! Je préfèrerais perdre la raison plutôt que de savoir que tu vas te réveiller dans les bras d’une autre alors qu’il y a à peine deux jours c’était dans les miens que tu dormais… Tu voulais la vérité Arizona?! C’est ça la vérité!

Elle ne baissa pas le regard et continua de fixer Arizona droit dans les yeux, parce que bon sang, elle avait rêvé de dire ces mots depuis des semaines! Et peu importe ce qui en sortirait de cet aveux, peu importe ce qu’il en adviendrait, ce qui était sûr c’était qu’elle se sentait libérée d’un poids.

Cependant son avis changea rapidement lorsque le silence d’Arizona se prolongea, amenant son sentiment de soulagement à disparaître pour laisser place à de la tristesse.

À quoi s’attendait-elle en clamant tout ça? À ce qu’elle oublie son rencard avec la femme qui amenait « des étincelles » dans sa vie pour lui tomber dans les bras?

Elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, c’était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi diable venait-elle de tout gâcher en balançant ce qu’elle ressentait au visage d’Arizona?

\- Tu devrais y aller, déclara-t-elle finalement d’une voix triste.

Elle se dégagea complètement du bureau et fit un pas sur le côté pour s’éloigner du regard toujours choqué d’Arizona. Cependant, la blonde l’arrêta en lui attrapant le bras l’amenant à tourner les yeux vers elle pour croiser à nouveau les siens.

\- Qu’est-ce qu–

Une seconde après et sans qu’elle ne s’y attende, elle fut coupée par les lèvres d’Arizona qui emprisonnèrent délicatement les siennes. Elle ne put résister une seule seconde à fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement l’étreinte, sentant son rythme cardiaque s’emballer à une vitesse folle alors que la pression sur ses lèvres augmentait.

Mais lorsqu’Arizona glissa ses deux mains sur son visage pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser, son cerveau se remit en marche et l’amena à puiser au plus profond d’elle la volonté nécessaire pour se dégager soudainement.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, souffla-t-elle d’un ton haletant en maintenant ses yeux fermés pendant une longue seconde.

Elle les rouvrit pour se plonger directement dans l’océan bleu qui composait le regard d’Arizona et qui s’était assombri suite au baiser.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de m’embrasser à chaque fois que tu veux me faire taire…

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Callie s’éloigna en direction de la porte et sortit de son propre bureau, laissant derrière elle une Arizona à qui la scène lui donna une impression de déjà-vu.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elles avaient été dans l’exacte même position et avaient échangé leur premier baiser après une dispute.

Et comme la dernière fois, Arizona se retrouvait à fixer le dos de Callie alors que cette dernière s’en aller.

 

En repensant à ce souvenir, elle sortit de sa léthargie et quitta la pièce à son tour pour se mettre à sa recherche. Parce que cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu’elle la laisse partir sans qu’elle ne lui fasse part de ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle avait commis cette erreur une fois, elle n’allait pas la laisser se reproduire.

C’est avec cette conviction qu’elle tourna à l’angle du couloir qui lié l’Aile Ouest à l’étage de ses quartiers personnels et s’avança d’un pas précipité vers Callie qu’elle repéra à quelques mètres devant elle.

 

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras et l’obligea à la suivre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais?! s’exclama Callie, prise au dépourvu.

Arizona ne dit rien et les fit entrer par la première porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qui donnait sur ses appartements personnels.

Arrivée à l’intérieur, elle lâcha enfin son bras et referma la porte derrière elle avant de lui faire de nouveau face. Callie se recula légèrement et la lorgna d’un regard incompréhensif.

\- Le jour où je t’ai embrassé pour la première fois, dit Arizona, tu m’as dis que tu en avais marre de mes incertitudes. Tu t’es tenue devant moi, et tu m’as demandé ce que je voulais…

Elle fit un pas en avant et la regarda d’un air plein de conviction.

\- C’est toi Calliope, déclara-t-elle. C’est _toi_ que je veux…

La déclaration suscita une vague d’émotion chez Callie qui eut l’impression que son cœur venait soit d’arrêter de battre, soit qu’il s’était tellement accéléré qu’elle ne le sentait plus.

Ce qui était sûre c’est qu’une immense euphorie venait de la gagner.

Et qu’elle disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à un sentiment de tristesse.

\- Arizona, on ne peut pas –

\- Je sais! l’interrompit Arizona. Je le sais très bien qu’il ne doit rien se passer entre nous, parce que tu travailles pour moi et que ce ne serait ni éthique ni professionnel, sans parler du danger… Je le sais tout ça Calliope! Mais sincèrement je n’en ai plus rien à faire!

Lorsqu’elle vit que Callie s’apprêtait à parler de nouveau, elle la coupa d’un geste de la main. Maintenant qu’elle laissait enfin son cœur parler, il était hors de question qu’elle n’aille pas jusqu’au bout.

\- Je n’en ai rien à faire des protocoles et des règles qui nous interdisent d’être autre chose que des collègues, affirma-t-elle. Parce que _je te veux_ Calliope et je ne peux plus faire comme si ce n’était pas le cas.

Elle s’avança lentement sans quitter Callie des yeux, jusqu’à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d’elle. Cette dernière la regarda faire sans bouger et ferma les yeux brièvement au moment où elle sentit la chaleur émanant du corps d’Arizona.

\- Je t’en prie arrêtes…

Son ton était suppliant, presque désespéré.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Arizona.

Elle ne fit cependant aucun autre mouvement pour la toucher. Fixant Callie d’un regard intense, elle laissa ses bras à quelques centimètres de son corps et ne céda pas à l’envie lancinante qui l’implorait de lever ses mains vers le magnifique visage de la Latina et réitérer le baiser qu’elles avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se consumait pour cette femme, son corps entier s’enflammait à l’idée qu’il puisse avoir les mains de Callie sur lui et elle n’attendait que ça.

Mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Elle voulait que Callie en ait envie autant qu’elle…

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te recule, somma Callie dans un souffle.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta Arizona.

Parce que c’était comme si une force invisible la maintenait en place, son corps frôlant presque celui de Callie tandis que son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Toi recules, souffla-t-elle d’un ton haletant.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Malgré elle, Callie baissa les yeux vers les lèvres d’Arizona et ses dernières barrières s’effondrèrent. Sans qu’elle ne réalise ce qu’elle était entrain de faire, elle leva ses mains et les glissa dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Elle referma ensuite les dernières distances entre leurs deux visages et emprisonna d’un geste lent et tortueux ses lèvres. Immédiatement, elle sentit les mains d’Arizona remonter le long de son dos, caresser doucereusement ses bras puis les poser sur les siennes.

Fermant les yeux, Arizona sentit son cœur exalter au moment où ce qui semblait être un feu d’artifice explosait dans sa poitrine.

Le baiser ne ressemblait pas au premier qu’elles avaient échangée pendant lequel la tension sexuelle entre elles, avait enfin été libérée. Il ne ressemblait pas à celui qu’elles avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt et qui avait surtout été une manifestation de ce qu’elles avaient cherché à cacher ces dernières semaines et qui était toujours freiné par les interdictions qui pesaient sur elles.

Non celui-ci était totalement différent. Elles n’étaient qu’elles seules. Arizona et Callie. Pas de Présidente. Pas de Chef de la Sécurité. Pas de devoir patriotique ou de professionnalisme.

Elles n’étaient que toutes les deux. Rien que toutes les deux, guidaient par leur désir et attraction mutuelle.

Ce baiser était pur. Il était tendre et explorateur.

Il était tout ce qui s’apparentait à un rêve.

 

Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, elles s’éloignèrent pour se regarder intensément avant de s’embrasser de nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fougueusement que la première fois.

Au moment où Arizona sentit la langue de Callie effleurer timidement la sienne, une vague de désir l’envahit brusquement, l’amenant à resserrer ses bras autour de sa nuque au moment où celle dans son dos descendaient jusqu’à ses hanches.

\- Calliope, gémit Arizona.

Se laissant guider par son désir qui ne cessait de croitre de seconde en seconde, Callie fit reculer Arizona jusqu’à ce qu’elle heurte la table de la salle à manger qui se trouvait derrière elles et sans quitter une seule seconde ses lèvres, elle la souleva pour la faire s’asseoir dessus et se positionna entre ses jambes. Elle se dégagea ensuite de ses lèvres pour embrasser langoureusement sa nuque et remonter jusqu’à son oreille, alors que ses mains exerçaient leurs magies sur ses jambes nus.

Elle les descendit ensuite jusqu’à ses pieds et lui enleva ses chaussures avant de les remonter lentement sous la robe d’Arizona pour caresser le long de ses cuisses, provoquant une multitude de frissons sous ses doigts. Son rythme cardiaque gagna un peu plus en vitesse lorsqu’elle entendit la blonde pousser un nouveau gémissement.

\- Je te veux Calliope, répéta Arizona d’un ton haletant alors qu’elle lui mordillait délicieusement le lobe de son oreille. J’ai envie de toi…

Callie arrêta ce qu’elle faisait, avant de se dégager lentement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle garda ses mains sur les jambes d’Arizona mais cessa de les lui caresser et chercha la signification des mots qu’elle venait de prononcer en scrutant ses magnifiques prunelles.

Une effusion de chaleur la gagna lorsqu’elle remarqua que ses pupilles s’étaient dilatées et elle su à ce moment-là.

Elle sut ce qui allait se passer.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, la terminant avec son regard. Arizona ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle dégagea ses mains de la nuque de Callie pour les descendre doucement jusqu’au col de son blazer et le lui retira avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Callie baissa les yeux vers les mains d’Arizona au moment où elle s’attaqua à l’holster où se trouvait son arme de service qu’elle enleva tout aussi précautionneusement. Elle le posa ensuite à côté d’elle, sur la table où elle était toujours assise, sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Callie leva de nouveau le regard pour le sceller au sien au moment où elle commençait à déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu’elle fut complètement ouverte et qu’elle dévoila sa poitrine fermement enfermé dans un soutien gorge noir, la blonde sentit sa respiration s’arrêter brusquement et la pulsion présente au bas de son ventre se décupler.

\- Tu-tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle lui retira la chemise et caressa du bout des doigts ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur la clavicule désormais nue de Callie.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu’un frisson lui parcouru l’échine au moment où les lèvres qui se trouvaient contre sa peau remontèrent peu à peu vers sa nuque puis son menton avant de retrouver le chemin de sa bouche pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Leurs lèvres se lancèrent dans une valse sensuelle bercée par les légères caresses entre leurs langues.

Arizona sentit les mains de Callie dans son dos, descendre tout doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe et elle ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux de plaisir au moment où elles rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

Un nouveau gémissement s’échappa de sa bouche lorsque la jambe de Callie accentua la pression entre ses jambes, l’amenant à les resserrer instinctivement autour de sa taille.

\- Oh mon dieu…

Elle était dans un état second, complètement en transe et le touché expert et méticuleux de la magnifique femme qui l’embrassait ne faisait que lui faire perdre de plus en plus pied.

\- Le lit, pantela-t-elle contre les lèvres de Callie.

Cette dernière raffermit leur étreinte en la tenant fermement contre elle et la porta. Arizona resserra ses jambes contre sa taille alors que ses mains lui encerclaient sa nuque, et la laissa les guider à l’aveuglette jusqu’à son lit qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là où elles étaient.

Callie n’arrêta pas de l’embrasser une seule seconde pendant le chemin. C’était comme si elle en était tout simplement incapable. Le cumul des dernières semaines où elle avait dû contenir tout son désir pour l’autre femme se libérait enfin et elle avait peur qu’en s’arrêtant ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde, la magie du moment s’envolerait.

Donc elle tenue Arizona contre elle et continua de l’embrassait fougueusement jusqu’à ce que ses jambes atteignent le bord du lit. Précautionneusement, elle la fit s’allonger sur le dos et l’aida à retirer sa robe qu’elle balança par-dessus son épaule. Elle s’arrêta ensuite quelques secondes pour la regarder.

Elle était divine. Tout simplement divine. Et elle n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir jamais vu une personne aussi belle et somptueuse qu’Arizona Robbins.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu une personne aussi belle que toi, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son regard était d’une intensité qui fit accélérait le rythme saccadé de la respiration d’Arizona.

On l’avait qualifié de belle dans le passé. Mais jamais il n’avait eu un effet aussi éloquent qu’à ce moment-là et la façon dont la fixait la splendide femme au-dessus d’elle ne faisait que l’accentuer.

\- Tu vas te contenter de regarder ou tu vas te décider à me toucher? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Parce qu’elle ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps.

\- Oh je vais définitivement toucher, répondit Callie d’une voix anormalement éraillée.

Elle continua de la fixer quelques secondes avant de se baisser de nouveau pour retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Tout en veillant à équilibrer son poids sur ses coudes, elle se colla un peu plus à Arizona et étouffa un grognement de plaisir lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent de nouveau en contact.

 

D’habitude, lorsqu’elle avait une relation avec quelqu’un, Callie cherchait à atteindre le plaisir rapidement. Ce qu’elle voulait, c’était des rapports véloces et efficaces, ne cherchant jamais réellement autre chose que le plaisir instantané dans ses relations sexuelles.

Mais cette fois-ci, c’était totalement différent. Elle prenait le temps de profiter de chaque contact avec le corps d’Arizona. Elle cherchait à mémoriser le gout délicieux qu’avait sa peau contre ses lèvres, son odeur enivrante, la sensation de ses courbes sous son toucher et le son de ses gémissements.

Elle voulait se souvenir de ce moment-là et en profiter pleinement parce qu’elle savait que rien n’était acquis.

Elle savait que ce qui était en train de se passer en cet instant précis était susceptible de ne jamais se reproduire.

Et lorsqu’elle retrouva le chemin des lèvres d’Arizona et que cette dernière l’embrassa langoureusement, elle avait l’impression qu’elles ne s’apprêtaient pas seulement à coucher ensemble.

Elle avait l’impression qu’elles allaient faire l’amour…

Et il n’existait surement aucune anticipation aussi exaltante que celle-ci.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Un frisson parcouru la totalité du corps de Callie lorsqu’un baiser voluptueux fut déposé sur son dos nu, la faisant émerger totalement de son sommeil. Elle ne bougea cependant pas et resta allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux toujours fermés, se concentrant sur les merveilleuses caresses exercées sur elle.

La bouche qui appliquait sa magie le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonta lentement jusqu’à son épaule puis sa nuque et déposa un ultime baiser sur sa joue, l’amenant à sourire paresseusement.

La chaleur du corps nu appuyé contre le sien, combinée à la douceur des lèvres qui l’embrassaient ainsi que l’odeur qui s’échappait des cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage, lui donnaient l’impression d’être en plein dans un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve qu’elle n’était pas prête à quitter.

\- Réveilles-toi, souffla la voix d’Arizona contre son oreille, amenant une nouvelle vague de frisson à lui parcourir la peau.

Callie poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de se tourner sur le dos dans le lit et faire face à une Arizona resplendissante, légèrement redressée, sa tête posée sur sa main, les draps remontés sur sa poitrine et un énorme sourire au visage.

\- Hey, salua Arizona du bout des lèvres.

\- Hey, répondit Callie avec un sourire identique au sien. Bien dormi?

\- Je n’avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis une éternité, répondit-elle. Toi?

\- Pareil…

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques secondes, se fixant intensément sans se dépêtrer de leur sourire respectif.

Arizona glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Callie et les lui caressa tendrement. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en sentant le contact et les rouvrit en poussant un nouveau soupir.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on a vraiment sauté le pas…

Sa remarque eut l’effet d’agrandir le sourire d’Arizona.

\- Oui, répondit doucement Arizona, et après ça on l’a resauté puis re-resauté…

Le rire mélodieux de Callie résonna dans la pièce et elle ne put détourner les yeux d’elle.

Cette nuit avait été extraordinaire. Encore que, le mot extraordinaire lui paraissait dérisoire face à ce qu’elle avait réellement ressenti.

Elle avait fantasmé de nombreuses fois à l’idée d’avoir Callie dans son lit et aucune de ses rêveries n’égalaient ce qu’il s’était réellement passé. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir connu une si belle et si forte connexion avec une autre personne de toute sa vie.

Le sexe avait été spectaculaire, d’une façon dont elle ne l’avait jamais expérimenté et pourtant de l’expérience elle en avait… Elle avait pleinement conscience que c’était dû à Callie. Chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers, avait eu le don de l’enflammer un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Callie en se redressant sur ses coudes. Tu es somptueuse…

Elle combla la légère distance qui les séparait et l’embrassa tendrement. Arizona ferma les yeux et se laissa guider dans leur étreinte, sentant les mains de Callie se glisser sous la couverture qui couvrait leur deux corps pour lui enlacer la taille et la rapprocher un peu plus d’elle.

Cependant, au moment où la Latina la bascula sur le dos et s’allongea à moitié sur elle pour approfondir leur baiser, mêlant une nouvelle fois leurs corps nus, elle entendit la sonnerie étouffée de son téléphone retentir.

\- Tu es obligée de le prendre? demanda Arizona contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui, souffla Callie en se dégageant légèrement. On a complètement disparu depuis hier soir et les excuses qu’on a données ne devraient pas tenir longtemps encore.

Effectivement, après leur premier puis second round la veille, Arizona avait appelé April pour lui dire qu’elle se trouvait dans ses appartements et qu’elle ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangée. Cette dernière lui avait appris qu’Alex était entré dans une colère noire lorsqu’il avait appris qu’elle avait annulé la soirée, mais elle n’en avait eu rien à faire, parce qu’à ce moment précis où elle était au téléphone avec April, Callie se trouvait à côté d’elle, à moitié nue et envoyait un message à Mark pour lui demander de gérer le reste de la soirée sans elle parce qu’elle ne se sentait pas bien.

De là, elles avaient oublié le reste du monde et s’étaient de nouveau plongées dans la bulle où seules elles-deux comptaient.

 

Callie se redressa pour s’asseoir au bord du lit, les draps toujours remontés contre sa poitrine et attrapa sa veste qui trainait au sol pour en extirper son téléphone qui continuait de sonner.

\- Agent Torres j’écoute, déclara-t-elle en décrochant.

_\- Callie, c’est Lexie, répondit la voix au téléphone._

Arizona se redressa à son tour et vint se positionner sur ses genoux, juste derrière-elle. Doucement, elle l’encercla de ses bras et commença à lui embrasser lentement la nuque.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe Mini-Grey? demanda distraitement Callie.

Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par la bouche d’Arizona qui continuait de déposer de multiples baisers sur son épaule et sa nuque.

_\- Tu n’as pas oublié quelque chose? répondit Lexie._

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Callie en roulant des yeux de plaisir lorsqu’Arizona attrapa le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents.

_\- Exactement! s’exclama Lexie à travers le téléphone, pensant qu’elle répondait à sa question._

Callie se leva brusquement et mit de la distance entre elle et la blonde sans manquer de lui lancer un regard plein de reproche auquel elle répondit par un sourire mutin.

\- Excuse-moi Lex’, tu disais?

_\- Callie, la réunion de service que tu as demandé aurait dû commencer il y a dix minutes et tu n’es toujours pas arrivée!_

Callie ouvrit de gros yeux en se souvenant qu’effectivement elle avait demandé une réunion de son staff. Réunion à laquelle Webber participera. Et surtout, réunion qui lui était complètement sorti de l’esprit!

Cependant, pouvait-elle vraiment se blâmer d’avoir occulté le reste du monde pour cette nuit, alors qu’elle avait eu Arizona rien que pour elle?

\- Merde! s’exclama-t-elle finalement. J’arrive tout de suite!

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Arizona qui continuait de la fixer avec un grand sourire.

\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle en attrapant ses habits qui trainaient un peu partout sur le sol et commença à les enfiler rapidement.

\- Quoi? Non! s’exclama Arizona en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- J’étais censé être en salle de conférence depuis une dizaine de minute déjà. Et toi tu devrais être dans ton bureau…

\- J’avais l’intention de sauter une quatrième fois le pas! lança Arizona.

\- Crois-moi ce n’est pas l’envie qui me manque, répondit Callie en terminant de boucler ses boutons de chemises. Mais là on sera vraiment en retard et j’aimerais bien rentrer chez moi et prendre une douche après cette satanée réunion…

Arizona se redressa sur ses genoux en continuant de maintenir les draps contre elle et lui adressa un énorme sourire suggestif.

\- Tu pourrais la prendre ici ta douche, proposa-t-elle. Et vu que je dois en prendre une aussi, on pourrait la prendre ensemble… De cette façon, on économisera de l’eau et du temps!

Callie esquissa un sourire amusé en enfilant son blazer et combla les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du lit. Elle se pencha par-dessus et captura fougueusement les lèvres d’Arizona amenant son cœur à s’accélérer brutalement.

Elle trouvait dingue les sensations qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle l’embrassait. Elle avait l’impression que plus elle goutait à ses lèvres, plus elle en devenait accro.

\- On sait toutes les deux que si nous rentrons ensemble dans la salle de bain, il n’y a aucune chance qu’on économise du temps, fit-elle remarquer contre ses lèvres.

Arizona posa son front contre le sien et acquiesça légèrement avant de pousser un soupir de bien-être.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de sortir d’ici…

\- Moi non plus, assura Callie. Mais le monde extérieur nous appelle…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son téléphone émit un son, l’amenant à se dégager complètement de leur étreinte pour pousser un soupir irrité en lisant ce qu’il y avait écrit sur l’écran.

\- Webber est arrivé, apprit-elle. Il va me tuer lorsqu’il va voir que je ne suis pas encore là.

Elle commença à s’éloigner sous les yeux d’Arizona qui se mordit la lèvre d’un geste plein d’hésitation.

\- Je te retrouve tout à l’heure, dit-elle en s’avançant à reculons en direction de la porte.

Lorsqu’elle vit Arizona acquiescer, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et se tourna vers la sortie.

\- Calliope? héla finalement Arizona, amenant l’interpellée à lui faire de nouveau face.

Callie lui adressa un regard interrogateur, attendant qu’elle continue, ce qu’elle hésita à faire.

\- Je – heu – la nuit dernière…

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone à Callie qui retentit de nouveau. Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers lui avant de les reporter sur Arizona.

\- Il faut vraiment que j’y aille…

\- D’accord, souffla Arizona déçue.

L’expression de son visage ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la Latina. Mais, même si la seule envie qui l’habitait en cet instant était de revenir sur ses pas, retrouver le lit où elles avaient passé la nuit à faire l’amour et faire disparaître l’air triste qu’arborait la blonde, il fallait vraiment qu’elle s’en aille immédiatement.

\- On se voit tout à l’heure? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- On se voit tout à l’heure, confirma Arizona en retrouvant son sourire.

Callie lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce comme une tornade, la laissant derrière elle avec une expression complètement béate au visage.

 

Veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par quelqu’un, elle sortie discrètement de la suite d’Arizona et se dirigea d’un pas précipité jusqu’à l’étage où la réunion de la sécurité l’attendait.

Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de conférence où le meeting se déroulait, elle tomba nez à nez avec Cristina, Lexie et Mark qui se précipitèrent sur elle lorsqu’ils la virent.

\- Mais où étais-tu passé bordel?! s’exclama Mark.

\- Désolée, bougonna-t-elle, j’ai eu quelques soucis de réveil…

Elle continua de s’avancer et ils la suivirent au pas.

\- Tu n’as pas dormi à l’appartement, fit remarquer Cristina.

\- Exact…

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c’est: pourquoi n’as-tu pas dormi à l’appartement? se corrigea Cristina.

Callie l’ignora et accéléra le pas. Cependant ses trois amis ne la lâchèrent pas d’une semelle et continuèrent à la titiller.

\- Ce ne serait pas les fringues que tu avais hier? l’interrogea avec un sourire entendu Lexie en la regardant de haut en bas.

Callie baissa les yeux rapidement vers la chemise blanche qu’elle portait et à laquelle il manquait un bouton avant de se redresser et faire comme si de rien été.

\- Mes tenues pros se ressemblent toutes Lex’, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et le suçon à ton cou, tu l’explique comment? railla Mark avec un énorme sourire.

Cette fois-ci, elle s’arrêta brusquement et porta immédiatement une main à son cou.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieux? s’alarma-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vivement tandis que son sourire goguenard s’agrandissait.

\- Il est de la taille de l’Alaska!

\- Et merde!

\- Torres s’est envoyée en l’air cette nuit! s’écria Cristina, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers eux tandis que les deux autres rigolaient à gorges déployés.

Callie, elle, ne trouva pas la situation amusante. D’une, parce qu’elle allait devoir entrer dans une salle de réunion où son patron l’attendait, avec une preuve de ses activités de la veille sur la nuque, et de deux parce que même si elle avait envie de clamer haut et fort qu’elle avait bien couché avec quelqu’un la veille – quelqu’un d’extraordinaire, de géniale et surtout de très doué – elle ne pouvait pas parce que ce quelqu’un n’était autre qu’Arizona Robbins, la présidente des États-Unis…

Elle accéléra donc le pas jusqu’à la porte de la salle de conférence en essayant de cacher au mieux la marque sur son cou mais constata rapidement qu’il s’agissait d’une cause perdue. Au moment où elle s’apprêtait à entrer à l’intérieur, Mark la retint par le bras et l’attira un peu à l’écart.

\- C’est qui cette femme?

\- Mark, on est déjà en retard, s’exaspéra Callie. Je suis sûre que tes blagues salaces peuvent attendre une petite heure…

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire des blagues salaces! rassura Mark.

Callie lui lança un regard sceptique qui le fit rire.

\- Je t’assure! Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux de voir que tu as réussi à oublier… tu-sais-qui… C’était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il n’ajouta rien de plus et lui tapota l’épaule avant de s’en aller pour entrer dans la salle.

Callie le regarda disparaître derrière la porte et poussa un soupir las. Elle détestait mentir à son meilleur ami mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu’au lieu de passer à autre chose et oublier Arizona, elle s’était encore plus enlisée dans ses sentiments en couchant avec elle. Elle ne pouvait  tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité…

Elle poussa un dernier soupir avant de suivre ses pas et retrouver ses collègues pour la réunion hebdomadaire des Services Secrets.

 

\------------

 

La matinée d’Arizona avait été de la pure folie. Dès lors qu’elle était sortie du lit et qu’elle avait retrouvé son rôle de leader du Monde Libre, les évènements s’étaient déroulés à une vitesse folle. Tout d’abord, il avait fallu qu’elle gère un meeting avec son gouvernement au sujet de dernières lois sur l’immigration qui s’apprêtaient à être votées. Après ça, Teddy avait absolument tenu à ce qu’elle prenne quelques photos et qu’elle donne une interview au _Washington Pres_ avec une des journalistes les plus crues du pays. Et pour couronner le tout en beauté, il avait fallu qu’Alex lui colle un rendez-vous avec Burke en fin de matinée.

 

Mais malgré la dispute de la Juge de la Cours Suprême avec son secrétaire d’État, malgré les questions tout aussi indiscrètes les unes que les autres de cette fameuse journaliste du _Pres_ et surtout malgré la suffisance et l’arrogance de Burke qui lui semblaient croître de jours en jours, oui, malgré tout ça, son sourire n’avait pas diminué d’un iota.

Parce que le souvenir de la nuit qu’elle avait passé avec Callie ne l’avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Elle était encore sur son nuage, planant complètement et elle se demandait si un jour elle allait en redescendre.

 

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau en poussant un nouveau soupir rêveur quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna.

Se redressant légèrement, elle vit que l’appel venait d’April, ce qui l’amena à décrocher.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a une jolie brune ici qui souhaiterait te voir, murmura April dans le combiné pour ne pas que la dite-brune l’entende.

Le sourire d’Arizona s’agrandit immédiatement.

\- Laisses-la entrer, intima-t-elle, ma réunion est terminée…

Elle se leva ensuite de son siège, arrangea sa robe puis ses cheveux et fit le tour du bureau, attendant impatiemment que la porte de son bureau s’ouvre.

Sauf que, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, son sourire se figea instantanément et se fana doucement lorsqu’elle réalisa que la « jolie brune » n’était pas celle qu’elle espérait voir.

Au lieu de voir le magnifique visage de Callie, elle se retrouva à contempler celui de Johanne.

Johanne, que son esprit avait totalement occulté et qui se trouvait devant elle, un grand sourire au visage.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle en s’avançant vers elle.

\- Hey, répondit Arizona sans grande conviction.

\- Je repars pour San Francisco, informa Johanne, je viens donc te dire au revoir…

Arizona la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement avant d’acquiescer légèrement et lui adressait un léger sourire.

\- Je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé à San Francisco, déclara-t-elle. Tu disais toujours que la ville qu’il te fallait c’était New-York…

\- Exact, répondit Johanne avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Mais je disais surtout ça parce que New-York était l’endroit où tu voulais vivre…

Le sourire d’Arizona disparu de nouveau et elle détourna les yeux de l’autre femme.

\- Pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu hier? questionna finalement la brune.

\- Les restrictions qui pèsent sur moi sont beaucoup plus importante que lorsque j’étais gouverneur Johanne, répondit Arizona. Je ne peux pas sortir officieusement comme bon me semble…

Johanne laissa quelques secondes de silence passaient pendant lesquels elle dévisagea Arizona qui continuait d’éviter son regard puis parla à nouveau.

\- Tu as changé, déclara-t-elle sur un ton de constat.

\- Qu’entends-tu par «tu as changé»?

\- Avant, aucune restriction ne t’auraient empêché de me retrouver pour la nuit…

\- Il faut croire que j’ai gagné en maturité ces dernières années, rétorqua Arizona en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Son expression était pleine de défi et pourtant elle ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de l’autre femme.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, déclara Johanne. Je pense que tu as quelqu’un maintenant dans ta vie…

Arizona fit mine de laisser échapper un rire amusé.

\- Tu délires…

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit la brune en la fixant d’un regard scrutateur. Tu as quelqu’un mais tu ne peux rien dire parce que si ça se savait ça causerait pas mal de dégâts… Beaucoup plus que le fait que notre Présidente soit gay…

Arizona avait oublié à quel point cette femme pouvait être perspicace mais il était hors de question qu’elle lui dise quoi que ce soit… L’époque où Johanne Mills était sa personne  était révolue depuis des années.

\- Je pense que tu cherches des explications là où il n’y en a pas, énonça Arizona sèchement.

Sa perte de sang froid ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de Johanne qui vit ses soupçons se confirmer.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle lentement. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c’est que la Arizona Robbins que je connais ne risquerait jamais sa carrière pour une femme…

Arizona n’eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte derrière Johanne s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Callie.

\- Je pensais ne jamais en finir avec cette –

Elle s’interrompit immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit qu’Arizona n’était pas seule et se figea en voyant que la personne en sa compagnie n’était autre que son ex.

 Johanne détourna le regard de la blonde pour le poser sur la Latina qui le lui rendit, amenant une tension palpable entre elles-deux.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa finalement Callie, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre…

Arizona s’apprêta à parler mais Johanne la devança.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, je m’en aller…

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire de nouveau face à la Présidente.

\- Maintenant tout s’explique, dit-t-elle lentement en lui adressant un regard appuyé.

 Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se contenta donc de la fixer et la vit lui adresser un léger signe de tête

\- Au revoir Arizona, déclara-t-elle. Fais attention à toi…

Johanne n’ajouta rien de plus et s’éloigna en direction de la porte avant de disparaître derrière elle, sous le regard de Callie qui ne la quittait pas.

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Arizona et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Elle est juste venu me dire au revoir, assura Arizona avant qu’elle n’ait le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit.

Callie laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux en fixant de nouveau la porte.

\- Vous avez échangé un petit baiser d’adieu? s’enquit-t-elle d’un ton amer.

Voir Callie jalouse était une chose dont Arizona pouvait définitivement prendre goût. Elle esquissa un sourire et fit quelques pas dans la direction du canapé se trouvant seulement à quelques mètres de Callie et s’appuya contre son dossier, lui faisant totalement face et l’obligeant ainsi à détourner son regard de la porte pour les poser sur elle.

\- Ces derniers temps, il n’y a qu’une seule personne que j’ai envi d’embrasser, déclara Arizona d’un ton joueur, et ce n’est pas Johanne Mills…

Décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, Callie fit mine d’arborer un visage interrogateur.

\- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être…

\- Je pense que tu en as une petite idée, répondit Arizona en se mordant la lèvre inférieur alors qu’un nouveau sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Une des choses qu’elle adorait particulièrement dans sa relation avec Callie, c’était la facilité qu’elles avaient de flirter l’une avec l’autre. C’était tellement naturel et plaisant qu’elle pouvait faire ça à longueur de journée sans s’en lasser.

Callie feignit de réfléchir avant d’hocher négativement la tête.

\- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas…

\- Il s’agit d’une femme magnifique avec qui j’ai passé la nuit dernière, énonça Arizona sans la quitter des yeux. Nuit qui n’a pas arrêté de se jouer dans ma tête toute la matinée…

\- Il devait s’agir d’une nuit mémorable, commenta Callie.

\- C’était grandiose, affirma-t-elle en acquiesçant légèrement.

Elle se redressa et fit un pas en direction de Callie qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder.

\- Le truc, continua Arizona, c’est que maintenant je me demande ce qu’elle peut penser parce qu’elle n’est pas facile à cerner… Pour ma part, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir à une relation purement platonique parce que la seule chose dont j’ai envie lorsque je la vois, c’est lui arracher ses fringues et réitérer ce qu’il s’est passé hier…

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure et pourtant Callie entendit chaque mot distinctivement. Ou plutôt, elle les _ressentit_ … Son estomac se contracta et un frisson parcouru l’échine de sa nuque au moment où ses yeux descendirent jusqu’à ses lèvres.

\- On peut dire que tu es directe, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Lorsque je sais ce que je veux, je ne passe jamais par quatre chemins, répondit Arizona en faisant quelques pas jusqu’à arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Et qu’est ce que tu veux? demanda Callie.

Elles ne se touchaient pas encore et pourtant elle pouvait sentir le magnétisme qui liait leurs deux corps. C’était incroyable et invraisemblable à quel point elle pouvait se consumer pour la femme face à elle et pourtant c’était bien le cas… Arizona arrivait à la mettre dans des états seconds par le biais d’un simple regard.

\- Je pensais avoir été assez clair hier, commenta Arizona d’un ton amusé.

Callie retrouva légèrement ses esprits et recula un peu.

\- Non ce que je veux dire, commença-t-elle. C’est: qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant?

Elle poussa un soupir et continua:

\- Parce que même si moi non plus je n’arrête pas d’y penser, même si moi non plus je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière, la situation, elle, n’a pas changé… Tu es toujours la Présidente du pays et je suis toujours ta Chef de la Sécurité!

\- Et alors? rétorqua Arizona en haussant les épaules.

\- Et alors? répéta Callie. Arizona, on –

\- Calliope, la coupa Arizona en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je te l’ai dis hier, _je-m’en-fiche_! Je suis bien avec toi et c’est la seule chose qui m’importe aujourd’hui… Le reste, on avisera au fur et à mesure…

Callie la fixa en levant un sourcil dubitatif, réfléchissant à la proposition.

Vivre au jour le jour était un peu sa maxime. Depuis sa dernière histoire sérieuse, elle ne se projetait plus avec une personne et avait du mal à s’imaginer un avenir à deux… Mais, en sentant le doigt d’Arizona contre ses lèvres et son regard plongé dans le sien, elle se doutait qu’avec elle, il y avait de grand risque que ce soit différent.

C’était _déjà_ différent…

\- Tu veux une relation secrète et interdite?

\- N’est-ce pas les plus excitantes? rétorqua Arizona avec un sourire mutin.

\- Et les plus dangereuses, répliqua Callie.

Arizona  combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

\- Le seul danger que l’on coure, c’est de se faire attraper, énonça-t-elle lentement. Et je suis prête à prendre le risque…

 Callie oublia toutes ses réticences au moment où le souffle d’Arizona se mêla au sien. C’était définitif, elle était complètement accro et dépendante au moindre contact avec l’autre femme. Se disant qu’elle était prête à prendre le risque elle aussi, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra Arizona un peu plus contre elle.

\- Si c’est ce que vous voulez, _Madame la Présidente_ …

Les mots firent tressaillir Arizona qui se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et harponna ardemment les lèvres de Callie. Cette dernière poussa un son entre le gémissement et le soupir avant de glisser doucement ses mains le long de son dos dans une caresse tortueuse pour les poser sur ses hanches.

Arizona rompit lentement le baiser et commença à embrasser langoureusement la nuque de la Latina, ce qui l’amena à remarquer l’ecchymose sombre sur le côté droit.

\- C’est…

\- Ton œuvre, continua à sa place Callie avec un sourire.

 Arizona caressa doucement l’hématome et esquissa à son tour un sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas trouver un suçon aussi sexy un jour…

\- Oui et bien, si on veut vraiment vivre cette _relation-secrète-et-interdite_ , je te suggère d’être plus discrète sur les marques que tu laisses derrière toi…

\- Je tacherais d’y penser la prochaine fois, répondit la blonde, pas du tout désolée.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur la marque avant de remonter langoureusement jusqu’aux lèvres de Callie qu’elle captura et qui amena une nouvelle fois l’explosion de feu d’artifice au creux de son estomac.

 _Oui_ , se dit-elle en sentant le sourire de Callie contre elle, _le risque en valait vraiment la peine…_

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Callie toqua à la porte tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle venait d’éviter trois de ses collègues et s’était retrouvée à courir pour ne pas se faire repérer, faisant un énorme détour par l’Aile Ouest de la Maison Blanche pour retrouver l’Aile Est. Elle s’appuya sur l’embrasure mais au moment où son épaule toucha le mur, la porte s’ouvrit et elle fut tirée sans aucun ménagement à l’intérieur de la pièce par le col de sa veste. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupée par une paire de lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les siennes et lui firent oublier momentanément ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire.

\- Tu es en retard! reprocha Arizona en s’éloignant d’elle avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Callie se recula à son tour, lui arrachant une moue boudeuse et lui encercla la taille en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je suis tombée nez à nez avec Cristina qui m’a demandé ce que je faisais là alors que je ne suis pas de service, expliqua-t-elle. J’ai dû lui dire que j’avais oublié mon téléphone dans mon bureau et elle a insisté pour me raccompagner jusqu’au portail…

\- Et tu as fait comment pour réussir à revenir jusqu’ici sans te faire repérer? questionna Arizona en jouant avec le col de la veste en cuir de Callie.

C’était un fait, elle adorait cette veste. Elle adorait surtout la voir sur le dos de Callie. Parce qu’elle lui donnait un air rebelle et décontracté qui la rendait encore plus sexy à ses yeux.

\- J’ai fait un détour par l’Aile Ouest et j’ai fait appeler Cristina au standard d’April…

\- Tu es horrible, fit mine de s’horrifier Arizona.

\- Non, juste prête à tout pour pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi, répondit Callie avant de combler une nouvelle fois le peu de distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et l’embrasser lentement.

Trois semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’elles avaient décidé de se laisser une chance et Callie n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’elle pouvait embrasser Arizona quand elle le voulait.

Enfin pas vraiment quand elle le voulait vu qu’elles devaient garder leur histoire secrète, mais dès lors qu’elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux, elle pouvait l’embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras dès que l’envie lui venait. Donc autant dire tout le temps… Car elle avait découvert que plus elle côtoyait Arizona intimement, plus elle en devenait accro.

Un détail attira l’attention de Callie, l’amenant à rompre une nouvelle fois leur baiser.

\- C’est quoi cette odeur? demanda-t-elle en fronçant du nez.

\- Et merde! s’exclama Arizona en se dégageant de ses bras pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le four et, à l’aide d’un gant de cuisine, en sortit un plat d’où une quantité de fumée s’échappait.

\- C’est brûlé! s’indigna-t-elle en le posant sur le comptoir. Et c’est de ta faute! ajouta-t-elle en pointant son gant sur Callie.

\- Ma faute? répéta Callie. Je peux savoir en quoi c’est de ma faute?

\- Toi, tes lèvres et ta veste en cuir m’avez distraite! répondit Arizona. Et maintenant, je viens de foirer le seul plat que je sais faire!

Callie esquissa un sourire et s’avança doucement pour faire le tour du bar de cuisine et rejoindre Arizona.

\- Je savais qu’un jour mon irrésistibilité m’attirerait des problèmes, soupira-t-elle de façon dramatique.

\- Haha très drôle, grogna Arizona en refermant du pied la porte du four avant de jeter le plat entier à la poubelle.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu cuisines? questionna Callie avec un froncement de sourcil. Je pensais que tu avais genre 3 chefs cuisiniers pour répondre à tes moindres envies…

Arizona se redressa pour lui faire face et soupira.

\- Même si on a eu pas mal de très bon rendez-vous coquins dans les différentes remises du bâtiment – et dans ton bureau – ce soir est le vrai premier rencard qu’on a… Et je –hum – je voulais que ce soit spécial…

L’attention fit énormément plaisir à Callie dont le sourire s’agrandit.

\- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire qu’on est en rencard? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de grimacer. Je pensais que tu m’avais invitée pour du sexe!

Arizona remarqua l’air taquin qu’elle arborait et comprit qu’elle ne faisait que plaisanter. Elle lui mit quand même un coup sur l’épaule qui n’eut l’effet que de décupler son rire.

\- Okay okay, déclara finalement Callie en retirant sa veste.

Elle la posa sur le dossier d’une chaise et remonta ses manches avant de faire de nouveau le tour du bar et se positionner à côté d’Arizona qui la regardait curieusement.

\- Tu as du blanc de poulet? questionna-t-elle.

\- Pour quoi faire?

\- Sauver le désastre que tu as osé appeler _dîner_ …

 

\----------------

 

Arizona posa son assiette désormais vide sur la table basse avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier du canapé et fermer les yeux.

\- C’était divin, déclara-t-elle en poussant un gémissement appréciatif.

Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de rigoler.

\- Mon poulet picatta a souvent cet effet-là, répondit-elle en faisant mine de bomber le torse fièrement.

Arizona laissa échapper un rire puis se redressa et tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu cuisines comme une pro’ et tu es la définition même de la modestie, énuméra-t-elle avec un sourire. Que devrais-je savoir d’autre sur toi, Calliope Torres?

Callie posa à son tour son assiette sur la table et porta son verre de vin à sa bouche avant de se tourner vers elle en arborant une expression sérieuse.

\- Que dirais-tu de… j’ai une femme et trois enfants qui m’attendent à la maison? proposa-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Tu es hilarante, répondit Arizona en se renfrognant légèrement.

Gardant un visage impassible malgré son envie de sourire, Callie demanda, toujours sérieuse:

\- Qui a dit que je plaisantais?

\- Et bien je me sens désolée pour cette femme, déclara la blonde. Vu tout le temps que tu passes avec moi, elle doit se sentir un peu négligée…

\- Légèrement, répondit Callie avec un haussement d’épaule, mais ça lui passera…

Arizona rigola avant de retrouver une expression consciencieuse.

\- Non sérieusement, dit-elle en se tournant un peu plus dans le canapé pour lui faire complètement face, on se connait depuis des mois maintenant et j’ai l’impression de ne rien connaitre de toi…

\- Il faut dire que la relation que l’on partageait jusque-là n’était pas vraiment propice à la découverte de l’autre Mme la Présidente, taquina Callie.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur elle et d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- C’est vrai, admit-elle, mais maintenant on est…

Elle s’interrompit, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

Elles étaient quoi au juste?

Un couple? Des amies et plus si affinités?

Étaient-elles ensembles?

Elles n’avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Durant ce presque mois de relation, elles avaient partagé beaucoup de très bons moments. Mais la plupart n’était que des retrouvailles entre deux meetings dans les différentes pièces de la Maison Blanche. Et durant ces moments-là, elles ne parlaient jamais… Tout simplement parce que leur temps était compté et qu’elles préféraient l’occuper avec des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que des discussions. Ce qui faisait qu’elles n’avaient jamais vraiment statué sur ce qu’elles étaient… Et ce soir-là étant leur premier vrai rendez-vous, sans précipitation ni menace de se faire attraper, Arizona n’avait pas l’intention de le gâcher en mettant ce sujet sur le tapis. Pas au premier rendez-vous…

Après tout, comme elle l’avait dit à Callie trois semaines plus tôt, le plus important était qu’elle se sentait bien avec elle. Le reste, elles s’en occuperaient ultérieurement. Le statut de leur relation y compris.

\- Maintenant, reprit-elle, on est _intime_ … Donc je veux apprendre à te connaitre.

\- Okay, répondit Callie. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir?

\- Je n’en sais rien, déclara Arizona en réfléchissant. Racontes-moi une chose sur toi, une anecdote, une pensée, n’importe quoi…

Callie posa sur la table  le verre de vin qu’elle avait dans les mains avant de se tourner pour copier la position d’Arizona sur le canapé et s’asseoir en tailleur.

\- J’ai une proposition à te faire, dit-elle en arborant un sourire joueur.

\- Je t’écoute…

\- Tu connais le jeu des vingt questions?

Arizona hocha négativement la tête, attendant qu’elle poursuive.

\- Chacune notre tour, on pose une question à l’autre qui doit répondre honnêtement jusqu’à en atteindre vingt.

\- Quel genre de question?

\- Ça peut être tout et n’importe quoi, répondit Callie. Et chacune a le droit à trois vétos…

Arizona acquiesça lentement et réfléchit aux questions éventuelles qu’elle pouvait poser.

\- J’aime bien ton jeu, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je commence!

\- Quoi?! s’indigna Callie. C’est moi qui a eu l’idée, c’est donc moi qui devrait commencer!

\- Oui mais c’est moi qui ai suggéré qu’on apprenne à se connaitre!

\- Très bien, très bien, concéda la brune. Je t’écoute pour ta première question alors…

Le visage d’Arizona se fendit d’un énorme sourire tandis qu’elle s’installait de façon plus confortable sur le canapé.

Elle et Callie étaient assises toutes les deux en tailleur et se faisaient complètement face. Leurs genoux se touchaient légèrement et leurs mains s’étaient retrouvées instinctivement pour s’emmêler, ce qui ne faisait qu’accentuer leur proximité et l’intimité dans laquelle elles étaient.

Intimité qui semblait totalement différente de celle qu’elles avaient connue ces derniers jours mais qui était tout aussi jouissive.

\- J’en ai une! s’exclama-t-elle excitée.

Callie la regarda en secouant légèrement la tête d’un air amusé.

Cette femme était une véritable bouffée d’air frais et son exubérance ne faisait que le confirmer.

\- Si tu pouvais avoir un pouvoir magique, quel serait-il?

La Latina laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur avant de la lorgner d’un haussement de sourcil.

\- Alors je t’offre la possibilité de me poser n’importe quelle question et celle qui te vient en premier à l’esprit c’est «quel pouvoir hypothétique tu choisirais si tu pouvais?»? De quelle planète débarques-tu Robbins?

\- Hey! s’offensa Arizona. La question est géniale! Elle en apprend beaucoup sur la personne en face de soi…

\- D’après qui? Dr Foldingue? rétorqua Callie.

\- Calliope…

\- Okay, okay! Je vais y répondre…

Elle marqua une légère pause et glissa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de réflexion.

\- Je choisirais le pouvoir de téléportation, déclara-t-elle finalement.

\- Tellement prévisible! se moqua Arizona. C’est celui que tout le monde choisit alors qu’il n’a rien d’original.

\- Il est super cool! Il permet d’aller où on veut en un claquement de doigt…

\- Au jour d’aujourd’hui et en un vol d’avion on peut aller où on veut, répliqua Arizona. Il suffit juste d’être patient…

\- Dit la femme qui a une peur irrationnelle des avions, répondit Callie.

Arizona grimaça et lui tira la langue.

\- Ce pouvoir me permettrait surtout de te rejoindre dans ton lit comme bon me semble, reprit la brune avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle glissa une main le long de la jambe d' Arizona et la remonta lentement et sensuellement en direction du haut de sa cuisse.

\- Je pourrais te réveiller à n’importe quelle heure, murmura-t-elle en continuant de remonter sa main, et de plusieurs façons différentes.

\- Ok stop! souffla Arizona en posant sa main sur la sienne pour arrêter son ascension.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d’ignorer la vague de chaleur qui venait de la gagner.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je t’arrache tes fringues et te fasse ton affaire, là tout de suite, sur la table basse, tu devrais vraiment arrêter, continua-t-elle d’une voix légèrement rauque.

Callie remarqua le dilatement de ses pupilles et reconnu le regard plein de luxure qu’elle lui adressait à chaque fois qu’elles étaient sur le point de passer à l’acte.

\- Qui a dit que ce n’était pas ce que je voulais?

\- On a encore toute la nuit pour ça, répondit Arizona. Je veux finir ce jeu avant... S’il te plait!

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle la suppliait exactement. Arrêter de l’exciter et la mettre dans un état second? Elle n’aurait jamais pensé réclamer une telle chose un jour, mais il fallait croire que ce soir-là, son envie d’en connaître un peu plus sur Callie était beaucoup plus puissante que son envie d’elle physiquement.

\- Très bien, concéda Callie.

Elle retira ses mains de ses jambes et les reposa sur les siennes, arrachant tout de même une grimace de déception à Arizona.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne le fera pas, assura-t-elle.

\- Je peux t’assurer que c’est dans mes intentions, déclara Arizona.

Elle se recula légèrement pour imposer une distance de sécurité, ce qui fit sourire Callie, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

\- À ton tour, dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

\- Laisses-moi réfléchir… Quelle est la chose la plus illicite que tu ais faite de toute ta vie?

\- Tu veux dire hormis entamer une relation interdite avec ma Chef de la Sécurité? fit mine de demander Arizona.

Callie esquissa un sourire en acquiesçant, l’encourageant du regard à répondre. La question posa quelques difficultés à  Arizona qui avait toujours veillé à respecter les lois imposées. Même si elle n’était pas adepte des protocoles et des règles qu’on lui imposait, elle savait où était ses limites… Enfin, comme elle l’avait dit, jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide de commencer à coucher avec la dernière personne avec qui elle devait coucher.

\- J’ai trouvé! s’exclama-t-elle finalement. L’été de mes treize ans, avec Tim, on a roulé en vélo jusqu’au centre commercial pour s’acheter des friandises. Arrivé à la boutique de bonbons, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n’avions pas assez d’argent  pour acheter toutes les poches de bonbons que nous avions pris, donc j’en ai caché une sous mon t-shirt et suis sortie du magasin sans payer…

Callie attendit la suite de l’histoire mais réalisa qu’Arizona avait terminé, ce qui la fit exploser de rire.

\- C’est _ça_ le truc le plus illicite que tu ais fait? Un vol de bonbon?

\- Tu t’attendais à quoi? répondit Arizona amusée. Je te rappelle que mon père est Colonel, on avait tout intérêt à filer droit avec lui!

\- Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, compatit Callie.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, mais je n’échangerais mon père pour rien au monde…

\- Tu as raison. C’est précieux un père…

Arizona vit une expression de tristesse apparaître sur le visage de Callie qui détourna le regard du sien pour le poser sur ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'était évoqué le souvenir de ses parents ou de sa famille.

\- Parles-moi d’eux, souffla Arizona. Ta famille…

Callie leva les yeux vers elle, surprise pas la requête. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui demandait de lui parler de sa famille en dehors des évènements qui l’avaient amenés à les perdre. Ses amis savaient qu’elle était orpheline, qu’elle avait perdu sa famille lorsqu’elle était au lycée, dans des circonstances horribles, et qu’elle n’aimait pas en parler. Donc ils avaient respecté cet aspect-là de sa vie et n’avaient jamais posé de question.

Elle fut surprise de voir que la question d’Arizona ne la perturba pas. Au contraire, une chaleur inexplicable prit naissance au creux de son estomac à l’idée de partager quelques souvenirs des êtres chers qu’elle avait perdu.

\- Je suis désolée, déclara la blonde en prenant son silence pour une réponse. Je ne voulais pas–

\- Non, non y’a pas de mal, assura Callie avec un mince sourire. Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Je ne sais pas… Le souvenir le plus précieux que tu as avec eux?

\- Tu en fais ta troisième question?

Arizona hocha la tête de haut en bas tandis que Callie se remémorait les nombreux souvenirs qui la liaient à ses parents et sa sœur. Un en particulier lui revint à l’esprit et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- C’était le dernier noël avant que… avant qu’ils ne soient plus là, dit-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Arizona esquissa un mince sourire en voyant le regard dans le vide que la femme face à elle arborait. La vision de Callie, assise nonchalamment sur son canapé, l’esprit à des milliers de kilomètres d’où elles étaient, alors qu’elle faisait appel à des souvenirs dont elle se doutait qu’elle ne s’autorisait pas à partager à tout le monde, était une des plus belles choses qui lui est été donné de voir.

Callie arrivait à rendre la plus simple des choses extraordinaire et unique, comme le plus simple des dîners qui était en train de devenir une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

Elle l’écouta donc avec un sourire attendri, lui raconter comment les réveillons se passaient habituellement chez la famille Torres.

Callie lui raconta comment cette année-là, alors qu’habituellement tous ses oncles et tantes se retrouvaient chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d’année, ils n’avaient été qu’eux: son père, sa mère, sa sœur Aria et elle. Et comment le réveillon s’était merveilleusement bien passé, avec sa mère qui leur avait cuisiné toute sorte de merveilles et que son père rattrapait le temps qu’il avait passé loin de ses filles à cause de son travail.

Elle lui raconta comment, à la fin de la soirée, ils s’étaient retrouvés assis à même le sol tous les quatre devant la cheminée, un verre de chocolat chaud dans la main, profitant pleinement et silencieusement de leur moment ensemble.

\- Je n’ai jamais ressentit un sentiment de paix et de sécurité aussi puissant que celui que j’ai ressenti à ce moment-là, continua Callie légèrement émue. J’étais coincée entre mon père, Aria et ma mère, et je me sentais complète… J’étais à ma place…

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder Arizona qui ne l’avait pas quittée de son regard brillant pendant son récit. Alors qu’elles continuaient de se fixer, Callie sentit sa gorge se serrer et son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Un des nombreux effets qu’elle ressentait dès le moment où ces magnifiques yeux bleus étaient posés sur elle.

\- Tu retrouveras ce sentiment un jour Calliope, promit Arizona.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir? questionna Callie.

\- Parce qu’il ne peut pas en être autrement, répondit-elle avec un haussement d’épaule comme si ça allait de soi. Tu mérites plus que n’importe qui de trouver la ou les personnes qui te feront te sentir de nouveau complète.

 _Et j’espère peut-être être cette personne un jour_ , pensa-t-elle fortement.

Callie resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer droit dans les yeux Arizona qui maintint son regard et elle vit que la blonde était convaincue de ses paroles.

Cependant, elle ne s’appesantit pas dessus et secoua la tête avant de retrouver son sourire.

\- C’est à mon tour de poser une question, déclara-t-elle d’une voix enjouée.

Elle voulait faire disparaître cette atmosphère trop émotionnelle qui venait de se construire et retrouver l’ambiance légère qu’elles avaient eue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Arizona esquissa à son tour un sourire avant de lui adresser un signe de tête lui signifiant qu’elle l’écoutait.

\- La chose qui te fait rêver mais que tu ne feras jamais?

\- Saut en parachute, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine d’y penser.

Elle s’attendait à recevoir une pique de Callie mais sa réaction la surpris encore plus.

Le sourire de la brune s’agrandit de plus en plus jusqu’à ce qu’elle éclate de rire. Un souvenir encore très frais de l’entrevue qu’elle avait eu avec Webber après le premier baiser qu’elles avaient échangé lui revint en mémoire et amena son rire à s’intensifier.

Arizona la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d’un geste défensif.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, s’offensa-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Callie en essayant de calmer son rire. Je te jure que je ne me moque pas…

\- Et pourtant c’est ce que tu fais!

\- Mais non, assura-t-elle, c’est juste que–

Callie s’interrompit et retrouva son sérieux. Elle fixa Arizona qui semblait vraiment agacé et hésita à lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, c’était un épisode assez embarrassant et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Mais Arizona n’était pas qui que ce soit. Elle était LA personne responsable de ce qu’il s’était passé et à en juger par la tête qu’elle tirait à cet instant précis, Callie savait qu’elle avait tout intérêt à lui dire la vérité.

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser? interrogea-t-elle finalement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je l’oublie, rétorqua  Arizona dont les traits du visage s’adoucirent en y repensant.

\- Le lendemain, tu te rapelles que j’avais un rendez-vous avec Webber?

Face à l’acquiescement de la blonde, Callie continua.

\- Disons que tu avais tellement mis mon cerveau sans dessus-dessous, que j’ai commencé à délirer sur les sensations qu’avaient  provoquées en moi notre baiser, en plein meeting…

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse? demanda Arizona, abasourdie. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait une description détaillée de notre baiser au directeur de la NSA?

\- Non, bien sûr que non! s’exclama Callie. Disons juste que je lui ai dis que j’avais fait un « saut en parachute » mémorable et que je n’avais qu’une envie c’était de recommencer…

Peu à peu, le visage d’Arizona perdit son air scandalisé pour se fendre d’un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as comparé notre baiser à un saut en parachute?

\- À un extraordinaire saut en parachute, précisa Callie avec un grand sourire. J’avais perdu la tête… _Tu_ m’avais fait perdre la tête!

\- Et moi qui pensais être la seule à avoir été autant impactée…

Callie hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi le fait de t’entendre dire que tu rêves de sauter en parachute me fait rire…

\- Si je suis ton raisonnement, déclara Arizona, ça voudrait dire que j’ai déjà fait un saut en parachute?

\- Exact, affirma Callie. Non, tu sais quoi? ajouta-t-elle en hocha frénétiquement la tête. Un jour, on fera réellement ce saut, toutes les deux…

Ces mots sonnaient terriblement comme une promesse d’avenir et  Arizona ne pouvait que s’en réjouir.

\- Deal, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes avant qu’Arizona ne reprenne la parole lorsqu’elle eut trouvé sa prochaine question.

\- À moi, annonça-t-elle. En parlant de baiser, avec qui et à quel âge as-tu eu ton premier?

\- Je crois bien que c’était à treize ans, répondit Callie en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Geste qu’elle faisait tout le temps lorsqu’elle réfléchissait et qui fit sourire Arizona.

\- Oui c’était à treize ans, confirma-t-elle finalement. C’était avec un certain Michael Crosby… Un peu baveux.

\- Beurk, commenta Arizona en fronçant du nez.

\- Il n’était pas fameux, admit Callie. Mon tour!

Elle leva un sourcil de façon suggestive et demanda:

\- Ta première fois?

Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres d’Arizona et fit apparaître les fossettes dont Callie était dingue.

\- Stacy Roberts à l’âge de seize ans, répondit-elle. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi et était la capitaine de l’équipe de pom-pom-girl du lycée… J’en garde un plutôt bon souvenir.

\- Tu es sortie avec une pom-pom-girl? s’enquit Callie en grimaçant de dégoût.

Elle gardait de très mauvais souvenirs de cette catégorie de personne au lycée et s’imaginer Arizona avec l’une d’entre elles avait le don de l’agacer. Qui plus est, l’entendre dire qu’elle en gardait un bon souvenir ne l’aidait pas vraiment à apaiser ce sentiment.

Certes, c’était il y avait presque deux décennies mais tout de même, la jalousie qui lui était devenue familière lorsqu’on en venait aux ex d’Arizona fit son apparition et lui contracta l’estomac.

\- On n’est pas vraiment sorties ensemble, dit Arizona avec un sourire goguenard en remarquant la mâchoire crispée de Callie.

C’était un fait, elle A-DO-RAIT la voir jalouse. Ce n’était peut-être pas sain, et dans ses relations passées, la jalousie avait surtout constitué un frein dans ses sentiments mais avec Callie, c’était tout le contraire.

\- C’était juste l’histoire d’une nuit, termina-t-elle.

\- Ta première fois s’est faite avec une aventure d’un soir?

\- Oui. Je n’ai jamais vraiment fait dans les relations sérieuses…

Arizona comprit qu’elle n’aurait pas du divulguer cette information lorsqu’elle vit le sourire de Callie disparaitre. Se maudissant intérieurement de tous les noms, elle ajouta:

\- ‘Fin je n’en avais pas vraiment l’opportunité… Avec le métier de mon père, nous déménagions tous les dix-huit mois, donc il était difficile pour Tim et moi de pouvoir avoir de véritables relations…

\- Oui je comprends, déclara Callie avec un léger acquiescement.

\- Ce n’est que lorsque mes parents ont déménagé à Chicago qu’on a pu avoir un semblant de vie sociale, continua Arizona. Mais j’étais déjà en dernière année de lycée… J’ai eu des petites-amies à l’Université, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

 _Petites-amies de moins de deux mois_ … Mais elle préféra ne pas préciser ce dernier point.

\- Tu n’as pas à te justifier Arizona, assura Callie en esquissant un mince sourire.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais je veux que tu le saches… Après tout, toi et moi, on… ‘fin – hum… On passe à la prochaine question? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle vit avec soulagement Callie esquisser un sourire qui lui indiquait clairement qu’elle était plus amusée qu’agacée par leur conversation.

\- Il vaudrait mieux oui, taquina la brune.

\- Bien, souffla Arizona. Puisqu’on en est à parler des relations passées… Dernière ex?

Le sourire de Callie se fana de nouveau et toute trace d’amusement disparu de son visage. Un silence se fit pendant lequel elles se regardèrent intensément, ne communiquant que par la force de leur regard. Finalement, Callie détourna les yeux et elle poussa un profond soupir avec de retrouver un visage impassible.

\- Véto, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Arizona ouvrit de gros yeux, surprise.

\- Quoi?

\- Véto, répéta Callie. On en a le droit à trois, j’en utilise un…

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre à la question?

Callie hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je ne préfèrerais pas… Pas pour l’instant, en tout cas.

Son attitude ne faisait que décupler l’envie d’Arizona d’en savoir plus. Qui pouvait bien être cette ex-petite-amie – ou ex-petit-ami? Et surtout qu’avait-elle bien pu faire pour que Callie refuse d’en parler?

\- D’accord, dit-elle avec un haussement d’épaule.

Elle mourrait peut-être d’envie de savoir, mais il était encore trop tôt pour pousser Callie et l’obliger à se confier. Et combien même ça pouvait l’agacer, elle attendrait qu’elle le fasse d’elle-même, lorsqu’elle serait prête.

\- Merci, soupira Callie.

\- J’ai quand même le droit de poser une autre question, n’est-ce pas?

Appréhendant légèrement ce qu’Arizona s’apprêtait à lui demander, Callie acquiesça doucement.

La blonde esquissa un sourire malicieux et murmura à voix basse:

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas encore embrassé?

L’atmosphère changea  brutalement, les amenant toutes les deux à oublier la question précédente.

Le visage de Callie se vêtit de la même expression que celui face à elle. Doucement, elle s’avança peu à peu vers Arizona, veillant à prendre tout son temps.

\- Parce que je suis une idiote, répondit-elle à mi-chemin entre leurs lèvres.

Après un moment qui paru interminable pour Arizona, elle les lui emprisonna d’un geste fougueux, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Immédiatement, la blonde glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Callie et les remonta lentement dans sa chevelure au moment où cette dernière la bascula sur le dos pour s’allonger sur elle.

\- On oublie le jeu? proposa Callie, en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser.

\- Quel jeu? fit mine de demander Arizona.

Elle ne laissa pas à Callie le loisir de répondre et l’attira contre elle pour l’embrasser de nouveau. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement au moment où elle sentit la main de Callie se faufiler sous son haut et lui caresser lascivement le ventre.

\- Je vais très vite te faire oublier _Tracy-la-pom-pom-girl_ , murmura Callie en embrassant son cou.

\- C’était _Stacy_ , corrigea machinalement Arizona dans un gémissement.

Callie s’arrêta brusquement et releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard consterné.

\- On s’en fiche, se précipita de dire la blonde. Avec toi, j’oublie même mon propre prénom…

Elle fut soulagée de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Callie.

\- Bonne réponse, lui souffla cette dernière avant de reprendre l’exploration de son corps.

Arizona s’agrippa au col de son pull et l’embrassa langoureusement, ralentissant peu à peu le rythme précipité qu’elles avaient établi.

Elle voulait prendre tout son temps. Profiter de chaque baiser, chaque caresse que lui offrait Callie. Après tout, ce soir n’était pas un rendez-vous à la va-vite entre deux réunions. Ce soir n’était pas un coup rapide où elles avaient toujours cette appréhension de se faire attraper.

Non, ce soir, elles avaient toute la nuit… Et Arizona avait bien l’intention d’en tirer profit au maximum.

 

\---------------

\---------------

 

\- Ce sont les dossiers pour le Sommet des Gouverneurs de demain, déclara Alex en posant la pile de documents sur le bureau d’Arizona.

Cette dernière leva le nez vers lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête qu’il tirait. Elle poussa un soupir agacé et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Tu vas continuer à faire la tête longtemps? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête.

\- Oh je t’en prie, depuis cette histoire de rendez-vous annulé avec Johanne, j’ai l’impression d’avoir un énorme Calimero en guise de Chef de Staff! À croire que c’était toi qui voulait te la faire ce jour-là!

Alex leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard agacé.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec Johanne ou cette satanée soirée! répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Alors quel est le souci? demanda Arizona qui commençait à perdre réellement patience.

Malgré la soirée et la nuit extraordinaire qu’elle avait passée avec Callie, elle s’était réveillée d’une humeur maussade et n’avait cessé d’être désagréable avec tout le monde depuis le début de la matinée.

Elle savait qu’elle était injuste et qu’aucun d’eux n’étaient responsable de son aigreur mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte du stress, en vue du meeting qui l’attendait avec son gouvernement le lendemain, même si elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une des raisons qui faisaient qu’elle était dans cet état-là.

Arizona savait que sa réaction était excessive mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Et la seule personne qui y pouvait quelque chose était portée disparue depuis le début de la journée, ne donnant aucun signe de vie.

Donc non, elle n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à supporter les bouderies d’Alex aujourd’hui.

\- Le souci Az’ c’est que je pensais être plus que ton Chef de Cabinet, déclara Alex.

\- Quoi? répondit Arizona qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- On se connait depuis la fac, continua-t-il. On a tout vécu ensemble. Tout. Et je pensais que malgré ton rôle de Présidente, les choses ne changeraient jamais entre nous…

Sa réponse surprit Arizona qui oublia instantanément son irritation. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse à donner à son ami qu’elle n’avait vu que très rarement se montrer aussi vulnérable.

\- C’est toujours le cas, assura-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Il aura beau se passer n’importe quelle folie dans ma vie, tu seras toujours mon Alex.

\- Tu me caches des choses, énonça-t-il. Et j’ai l’impression que tu n’as plus autant confiance en moi qu’avant…

Un sentiment de culpabilité se creusa dans la poitrine d’Arizona qui serra légèrement des dents.

Elle était sincère lorsqu’elle disait que pour elle, il était et resterait à jamais son Alex. Il était celui qui ne l’avait jamais abandonné. Celui qui avait été là à chaque minute lorsqu’elle avait perdu Tim. Celui qui l’avait soutenu dans chacun de ses échecs politiques. Il était celui sans qui elle ne serait jamais arrivée là où elle en était aujourd’hui.

Alex était celui grâce à qui elle était le leader du Monde Libre et l’entendre douter des sentiments qu’elle lui portait ne faisait qu’accentuer sa culpabilité déjà présente. Et même si elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, même si elle n’hésiterait pas une seconde à lui confier sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de son histoire avec Callie. Il lui avait montré depuis le début qu’il était contre et même si ses soupçons avaient disparus depuis l’histoire des photos avec Coleen Mayers, elle savait qu’il ne comprendrait pas.

Et lorsqu’Alex se mettait en tête qu’une chose était nocive, il arrivait toujours à la faire disparaître. Et il était hors de question que Callie en paie les conséquences. Parce que, bien qu’elle était la seule responsable de son humeur exécrable du jour, la Latina était sa plus grosse source de bonheur à l’heure actuelle et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de la perdre ou de lui faire perdre son travail.

Donc, malgré son envie de se confier à son meilleur ami, elle resta silencieuse et lui adressa un nouveau sourire qu’elle voulut rassurant.

\- Je t’assure que je ne te cache rien Alex, assura-t-elle. Ce qui a changé c’est que j’ai un boulot beaucoup plus stressant qu’avant et je n’ai pas encore réussi à totalement m’y adapter mais ça n’a strictement rien à voir avec toi… J’ai confiance en toi!

Alex la dévisagea longuement pendant quelques secondes, comme s’il cherchait à déterminer si elle était sincère ou pas.

\- Okay, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour avant de commencer à s’éloigner à reculons.

\- Il faut que j’y aille…

Arizona acquiesça légèrement et le regarda s’éloigner avant de le rappeler.

\- Alex!

\- Oui? dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- On est ok? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

\- On est ok, affirma-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

 

En passant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec l’Agent Torres qui s’apprêtait à toquer.

\- Agent Torres, salua-t-il d’un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Karev, répondit Callie avec un sourire poli.

Il baissa les yeux et vit le gobelet de café dans sa main droite. C’était une chose qu’il avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines, l’Agent Torres n’entrait jamais dans le Bureau Ovale sans un café et il se doutait qu’ils étaient pour Arizona.

Il savait que le comportement bizarre de la Présidente était dû à la femme face à lui. Callie Torres ne l’avait pas laissé indifférente dès leur première rencontre.

Mais il connaissait Arizona. Il savait qu’elle ne risquerait jamais sa carrière ou même sa sécurité pour une quelquonque attirance et il avait eu la confirmation qu’il ne s’agissait de rien de plus lorsqu’il avait vu que quelques jours après qu’ils aient parlé d’une éventuelle histoire avec l’Agent Torres, Arizona avait couché avec quelqu’un d’autre. Une employée certes, qui aurait pu apporter énormément de problème, mais qui n’avait ni la place ni l’envergure de Torres. Et derrière la menace que Coleen Mayers avait représenté, il avait aussi vu une chance de freiner les choses entre la Présidente et la Chef de la Sécurité.

Donc jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait plus eu aucune raison de creuser plus que nécessaire derrière leur complicité évidente. D’une, parce qu’il avait confiance en Arizona, et de deux – et même s’il avait du mal à se l’avouer – parce que Torres était extraordinaire dans son travail et qu’il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre…

Il fit donc comme si de rien était et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Callie qui continuait de le fixer,l’air de se demander quand est-ce qu’il allait se décider à bouger de son chemin.

\- Allez-y mollo, conseilla-t-il en indiquant la porte derrière lui. Elle est d’une humeur massacrante!

Il s’éloigna avant de laisser Callie répondre quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière regarda son dos disparaître dans le couloir puis reporta son attention sur la porte où elle toqua plusieurs coups.

\- Entrez! s’exclama la voix d’Arizona.

Callie ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce. Elle vit Arizona totalement absorbée par qui savait quoi sur son ordinateur et s’arrêta à mi-chemin pour la regarder.

Elle baissa les yeux et traça le chemin du chemisier en soie blanc qu’elle portait et qui laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine  où se trouvait le grain de beauté qu’elle avait embrassé à de multiples reprises. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux jusqu’à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un joli chignon qui permettait de dégager sa délicieuse nuque et lui donnait un air encore plus angélique qu’à l’accoutumé.

Callie esquissa un sourire en voyant le léger froncement de sourcil qu’Arizona arborait. Il était toujours présent lorsque l’autre femme était totalement absorbée par ce qu’elle faisait.

Décidant qu’elle l’avait assez reluqué, elle s’avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu étais aussi aimable que Burke aujourd’hui, lança-t-elle d’un ton amusé.

Arizona détourna immédiatement le regard de son écran et le posa sur Callie, surprise de la voir.

Elle pensait que la personne qui avait toqué n’était autre que le gouverneur de New- York avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dans quelques minutes et était donc contente de voir la Latina à la place. Surtout après toute une matinée sans la voir. Mais elle n’avait aucunement l’intention de l’en informer. Pas après le réveil frustrant qu’elle lui avait offert.

Elle fit donc comme si de rien était et reporta son attention sur son écran avant de déclarer lentement:

\- Et moi j’ai entendu dire qu’il était impoli de laisser une femme se réveiller seule dans son lit après une nuit emplie de sexe fiévreux…

Sa remarque ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de Callie parce qu’elle ne se souvenait que parfaitement de son réveil le matin même.

Elle avait émergé de son sommeil avec le dos d’Arizona pressé contre sa poitrine. Ses bras entouraient la taille de la blonde et cette dernière avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens pour poser leurs deux mains jointes sur son estomac. Callie était restée de longues minutes avec le visage dans les cheveux d’Arizona à se laisser bercer par le rythme de sa respiration avec un énorme sourire idiot au visage. Sourire qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à faire disparaitre, tout simplement parce qu’il caractérisait parfaitement l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle s’était réveillée heureuse. Elle respirait le bonheur. Littéralement. En sentant l’odeur d’Arizona, l’effluve de ses cheveux et de son corps nu contre le sien, elle s’imaginait que si le bonheur avait une senteur, il se définirait exactement comme celle d’Arizona.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle avait jeté un coup d’œil à sa montre, Callie avait réalisé qu’il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant que la procédure de sécurité de la journée ne se mette en place et qu’il fallait donc qu’elle quitte le bâtiment au plus vite pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle s’était donc extirpé des bras d’Arizona en veillant à ne surtout pas la réveiller. Ensuite, elle s’était rhabillée à une vitesse hallucinante, s’était penchée sur le corps endormi d’Arizona et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de s’éclipser silencieusement.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que si tu as malmené ton staff toute la matinée c’est parce que je suis partie avant que tu ne te réveilles ce matin? questionna Callie en perdant légèrement son sourire.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle ne voulait pas, c’était qu’Arizona s’imagine qu’elle s’était défilée… Parce qu’elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir rester au lit avec elle et attendre qu’elle se réveille. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu’elle possédait pour voir les yeux d’Arizona s’ouvrir peu à peu tandis qu’elle lui adressait un de ses magnifiques sourires endormis.

Mais lorsqu’elle se confronta à un nouveau mur de silence, elle fut forcée de constater que c’était exactement ce que la blonde s’imaginait, ce qui l’amena à s’expliquer:

\- Il restait quelques minutes avant que Lexie ne prenne sa garde et il fallait que je parte avant qu’elle n’arrive…

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, répondit Arizona.

\- Et te réveiller?! s’exclama avec un sourire Callie. Jamais de la vie!

Elle s’avança jusqu’à se poster devant Arizona et continua.

\- Tu dormais Arizona. Tu. Dormais. Et tu avais l’air vraiment bien, je ne voulais surtout pas être la personne qui ferait disparaître ça. Tu sais à quel point ton sommeil est important pour moi…

Arizona continua de l’ignorer et fixa son écran, même si son intérêt pour lui avait complètement disparu. Elle savait que sa réaction était puérile et excessive. Surtout après avoir entendu des mots aussi adorables… Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le léger sentiment d’abandon qui l’avait gagné en se réveillant sans Callie à ses côtés. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour elle étaient beaucoup plus forts et profond que ceux qu’on était censé porter à la personne avec qui on entretenait une relation depuis seulement quelques semaines. Surtout une relation basée principalement sur le sexe. Cependant c’était le cas et elle était effrayée à l’idée qu’il n’en soit pas de même pour Callie. Donc lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée, toute seule dans son lit, elle avait eu l’impression de vivre ce qu’elle-même avait fait subir à ses nombreuses aventures auparavant: disparaître avant que l’autre ne se réveille… Ce qui faisait qu’elle continuait de se demander ce qu’elle représentait pour Callie. Et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui demander de but-en-blanc parce qu’elle avait peur de l’effrayer.

Son silence dû se prolonger car elle vit du coin de l’œil Callie pousser un soupir avant de faire le tour du bureau et venir se poster juste derrière elle. Immédiatement, son corps se tendit lorsqu’elle la sentit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules et commencer à les lui masser.

\- Arizona, souffla-t-elle doucement contre son oreille.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu’elle sentit Callie enfouir son nez contre le creux de son oreille et y déposer un léger baiser.

\- Je suis désolée, poursuivit Callie en continuant de lui embrasser la nuque.

Arizona ferma les yeux et se pencha inconsciemment sur le côté pour lui garantir plus d’accès. Dès lors que la bouche de Callie était entrée en contact avec sa peau, elle avait oublié toutes ses craintes et ses doutes et donc, au moment où elle commença à lui suçoter délicatement la partie qu’elle savait sensible chez elle, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et fit pivoter son siège de sorte à se retrouver face à elle. Elle se plongea pendant une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux sombres avant de la tirer par le col de son blaser et l’attirer contre elle pour l’embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres.

Callie répondit immédiatement puis la fit se lever du siège pour mieux profiter de l’étreinte. Lorsqu’Arizona fut complètement debout, elle la recula contre son bureau et glissa une de ses mains sur sa joue tandis que l’autre maintenait fermement sa taille.

\- Et si tu me laissais me rattraper? proposa Callie en ponctuant chaque mot d’un baiser sur son visage puis sa nuque.

Elle fit fléchir légèrement ses jambes pour que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur du décolleté d’Arizona et commença à embrasser la commissure de sa poitrine. Elle étouffa un grognement de frustration lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il y avait encore trop de tissu à son goût et commença à déboutonner les boutons du chemisier d’Arizona en poursuivant l’ascension de ses lèvres.

Un gémissement de plaisir s’échappa de la bouche de la blonde qui dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Calliope, soupira-t-elle. On – on… ne peut – pas…

\- Pourquoi? demanda Callie en retrouvant le chemin de sa nuque.

Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était d’avoir Arizona nue. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Et même si elle savait pertinemment que c’était impossible, parce qu’elles étaient dans le Bureau Ovale et qu’elle avait été celle qui avait dit qu’elles n’auraient jamais de rapports ici, il n’empêchait que son corps ne résonnait pas du tout de la même façon. Tout chez Arizona la rendait folle. Que ce soit son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, le son de sa voix, l’éclat de son sourire ou l’intensité de son regard, tout avait le don de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

\- J’ai – hmmm – un… un rendez-vous, haleta Arizona.

\- Avec qui? demanda distraitement Callie en continuant d’explorer de ses mains le dessous de son chemisier.

D’habitude, elle restait intéressée par les différents meetings et rendez-vous de la Présidente mais là, elle n’en avait strictement rien à faire.

Le téléphone du bureau sonna à ce moment-là, amenant Callie à s’éloigner immédiatement d’Arizona qui se redressa brusquement et appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher.

\- Oui! s’exclama dans un souffle Arizona en se dépêchant de reboutonner son haut.

Elle le rentra de nouveau dans sa jupe au moment où la voix d’April déclara:

_\- Ton rendez-vous de onze heures est là…_

\- Très bien, fais-là patienter une minute, intima-t-elle. Je finis de régler quelques… _détails_ avec l’Agent Torres…

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre juste derrière elle et jeta un œil à son reflet. Son teint était légèrement rose et son rouge à lèvres était complètement fichu mais rien n’était irrattrapable.

\- C’est comme ça que tu appelles ce qu’il vient de se passer? lança Callie. Des _détails_?

Jugeant qu’elle était assez présentable, Arizona se tourna de nouveau vers Callie qui la regardait amusée.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle. Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise que tu étais en train de me faire mon affaire sur mon bureau?

\- Et choquer la pauvre Kepner pour le reste de sa vie? Pourquoi pas…

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l’autre femme qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle remarqua une trace de rouge à lèvres sur son visage et combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la lui enlever.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais? demanda Callie lorsqu’elle la vit s’approcher dangereusement d’elle. Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous…

\- C’est le cas, répondit Arizona en rigolant. Et j’aimerais qu’elle ne voit pas mon rouge à lèvres sur le visage de ma Chef de la Sécurité lorsqu’elle va entrer donc gardes tes mains pour toi, Torres.

Callie esquissa un sourire à son tour et ne put s’empêcher de glisser ses mains dans le dos d’Arizona pendant qu’elle lui essuyait la commissure de ses lèvres.

Des coups contre la porte retentirent et les firent mettre une distance raisonnable et non suspicieuse entre elles. Callie se dépêcha de s’installer sur une des chaises face au bureau au moment où April pénétra à l’intérieur suivi de très près par une femme aux cheveux blonds.

\- Gouverneur! s’exclama d’un ton faussement enjoué Arizona en s’approchant de l’autre femme.

Elle essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible en lui tendant sa main.

\- Ravie de pouvoir enfiin vous rencontrer…

\- C’est un plaisir partagé Madame la Présidente, répondit le Gouverneur en saisissant la main chaleureuse qu’elle lui offrait.

Callie, qui se redressait de son siège pour se lever et saluer à son tour la personne qui venait d’entrer, se figea instantanément lorsqu’elle entendit la voix du Gouverneur. C’était une voix qui lui était trop familière et qui, malgré tout ses efforts, lui avait été impossible d’oublier.

Elle se leva malgré tout et se força à tourner sur ses talons pour leur faire face et la personne qu’elle vit était bien celle à qui appartenait la voix qui l’avait longtemps hanté.

Son regard croisa celui de l’autre femme qui perdit instantanément son sourire aimable lorsqu’elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Le temps paru se figer tandis qu’elles continuaient de se fixer alors qu’Arizona ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la tension qui venait d' apparaître subitement. Elle suivit le regard du Gouverneur jusqu’à Callie.

\- Excusez-moi, j’étais en rendez-vous avec ma Chef de la Sécurité, informa-t-elle en désignant de la main Callie. Je vous présente l’Agent Torres…

Arizona reporta son attention sur Callie dont la mâchoire menaçait de se briser tellement elle la serrait et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Agent Torres, voici le Gouverneur Erica Hahn, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler d’elle, elle vient de remporter les élections, devenant ainsi celle qui me succède au poste de Gouverneur de l’État de New-York…

\- Je pense qu’il est inutile de faire les présentations, commenta Hahn avant que Callie ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Son regard passa d’une Arizona confuse à une Callie qui continuait de la fixer stupéfaite.

\- Nous nous connaissons déjà, continua-t-elle d’une voix trainante. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Callie continua de fixer Erica Hahn comme si elle espérait la faire disparaitre avec la force de son regard. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas que se trouvait face à elle la personne qu’elle avait fui quelques années auparavant.

Son ex se tenait devant elle et elle ne savait quoi faire. Elles ne s’étaient pas revues depuis deux ans, ne s’étaient pas échangées un seul mot et n’avaient eu aucune nouvelle l’une de l’autre. Il lui arrivait d’entendre parler d’Erica dans les journaux, comme par exemple sa récente victoire aux élections de gouverneur et elle savait qu’il n’était qu’une question de temps avant que leurs chemins ne se croisent à nouveau.

Mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à la voir à ce moment-là, dans le Bureau Ovale de la Présidente. Présidente qu’elle embrassait et déshabillait quelques minutes plus tôt et qui les fixait à présent curieusement.

Callie fut sortit de sa léthargie par Erica qui s’approcha d’elle. Cette dernière lui adressa un nouveau sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Callie, salua-t-elle d’une voix toujours aussi calme. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien et que tu n’es pas morte comme je le pensais…

Arizona fut choquée des paroles mais ne dit rien, observant attentivement la réaction de Callie qui continuait de regarder silencieusement le gouverneur Hahn.

Après quelques secondes, elle finit par bouger. Elle ignora la main tendue et détourna les yeux de l’autre blonde avant de s’avancer en direction de la porte.

\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle lentement en évitant délibérément de regarder en direction d’Arizona.

Cette dernière la regarda s’avancer rapidement en direction de la porte et disparaître derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Erica Hahn qui poussa un soupir et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Erica. Je ne voulais pas causer de scène dans votre bureau Madame la Présidente …

\- Ce n’est rien, assura Arizona, même si son esprit était toujours chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle n’avait jamais vu Callie dans cet état. Le regard qu’elle avait eu avant de quitter la pièce était loin de lui correspondre et il ne fit qu’accentuer le malaise mais surtout la curiosité d’Arizona envers la personne face à elle. Qui était donc Erica Hahn pour Callie? Quel était leur passé commun? Que s’était-il passé entre elles pour que la magnifique brune en vienne à quitter la pièce si brusquement?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête d’Arizona et ce qu’ajouta Hahn juste après ne fit que la perturber plus.

\- Merci mais je tiens quand même à m’excuser, insista Hahn. D’habitude j’arrive toujours à faire la part des choses… Mais là, j’ai perdu mon sang froid… Revoir son ex-fiancée, après qu’elle vous ait quitté sans un mot la veille de votre mariage, peut engendrer cet effet-là sur vous.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Et si nous revenions à l’objet de notre rendez-vous? proposa-t-elle sans remarquer l’état de stupéfaction dans lequel elle venait de plonger Arizona.

Callie était fiancée à cette femme! Elle était fiancée et avait été à deux doigts de se marier avec elle! Et elle l’avait abandonnée devant l’autel et ne lui avait plus donné aucune nouvelles après… La Callie Torres qu’elle connaissait, celle avec un grand cœur et un altruisme extraordinaire, n’aurait jamais fait ça… Elle n’aurait jamais blessé volontairement une personne qu’elle aimait. Et il était évident qu'elle avait aimé Erica Hahn, après tout, elles avaient été sur le point de se marier!

Repensant à la soirée qu’elles avaient eu la veille et au refus de Callie de répondre à la question sur la dernière ex, Arizona comprit que l’histoire entre Hahn et Callie devait être beaucoup plus compliquée qu’il n’y paraissait. Et même si elle mourrait d’envie de poser plus de questions à l’autre blonde et en savoir plus sur ce qu’il s’était passé, elle savait que Callie ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Donc elle résista et se força à acquiescer à la demande du gouverneur.

Sa curiosité et ses insécurités pouvaient attendre plus tard, elle avait un sommet à préparer…

 

\--------------

 

Mark fixa la porte devant lui, hésitant un long moment avant de  toquer. Dès le moment où il avait entendu l’information comme quoi Erica Hahn était en rendez-vous avec la Présidente, il se doutait que la nouvelle ferait l’effet d’une bombe pour Callie. Il n’avait donc pas été surpris le moins du monde lorsque, en se précipitant vers le Bureau Ovale pour la prévenir, il l’avait vu en sortir précipitamment, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, pour se diriger directement jusqu’à son propre bureau. Il avait essayé de la rattraper et lui parler mais elle avait été trop rapide pour lui et au moment où il avait tourné à l’angle du couloir qui menait à l’aile des Services Secrets, il l’avait vu refermer la porte brutalement et  disparaître derrière.

Voilà où il se trouvait en cet instant précis, à fixer le chêne massif de la surface dure qui le séparait de sa meilleure amie, à se demander s’il devait la laisser gérer elle-même l’arrivée inattendue de son ex ou s’il devait entrer à l’intérieur et voir comment elle allait, quitte à prendre le risque de se voir envoyer paître.

Poussant un soupir, Mark décida d’opter pour la seconde option et toqua doucement. Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais entra quand même, s’attendant à trouver Callie en crise de larmes, comme à chaque fois qu’il avait été question d’Erica Hahn par le passé. Au lieu de ça, il fut surpris de la voir appuyée nonchalamment contre le dossier de son siège, les jambes croisées sur ses genoux, lisant un rapport comme si de rien n'était,  ce qui l’amena à se demander si elle était réellement au courant que son ex-petite-amie était à la Maison Blanche.

S’il ne l’avait pas vu sortir du Bureau Ovale quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu’Hahn venait d’y entrer, il aurait juré que c’était le cas. Mais non, Callie avait pleinement connaissance de sa présence et pourtant elle semblait aller… _bien_.

\- Hey, salua-t-il précautionneusement.

Callie leva brièvement les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers le document qu’elle avait dans les mains.

\- Comment se passe ta journée? s’enquit Mark d’un ton exagérément avenant. Tu v-

\- Inutile de tourner autour du pot Mark, le coupa Callie. Je sais que tu m’as vu sortir du Bureau Ovale juste après avoir vu Erica y entrer…

Elle poussa un soupir consterné et lança le dossier dans ses mains sur le bureau avant de le fixer de nouveau. Mark remarqua qu’elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde bouleversée, ce qui eut le don de le perturber encore plus.

Erica Hahn avait été la personne qui avait complètement détruit sa meilleure amie. Il l’avait vu complètement misérable après leur séparation et il ne se souvenait que trop bien le temps qu’il avait fallu à Callie pour se remettre sur pieds. Il l’avait vu se reconstruire peu à peu, redevenant l’extraordinaire dure-à-cuire Callie Torres. Celle qui marchait la tête haute. Elle avait mis énormément de temps mais avait retrouvé son ancien elle.

Cependant il savait qu’elle ne s’en était jamais réellement remise. Tout simplement parce qu’après Erica, Callie n’avait plus jamais eu une seule relation sérieuse. Elle avait enchainé les histoires d’un soir sans jamais s’impliquer émotionnellement avec ses partenaires, allant jusqu’à refuser le moindre rencard qu’on lui proposait.

\- Okay, concéda-t-il en s’asseyant sur une des chaises se trouvant face au bureau, peut-être que je l’ai entraperçue entrer dans le bureau de la Présidente Robbins et peut-être que je t’ai vu en sortir juste après…

Callie émit un reniflement entre le rire et la consternation avant de remarquer le regard que lui adressait Mark.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t’en prie Torres, soupira Mark. Inutile de faire semblant avec moi…

\- Je t’assure que je ne fais pas semblant, répondit Callie. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je suis complètement extatique à l’idée de la voir, parce que je t’assure que je m’en serais bien passé, mais je vais bien…

Elle détourna son regard des yeux inquisiteurs de Mark, sachant pertinemment qu’il cherchait à voir si elle disait vrai ou non. Elle-même ne savait pas si c’était le cas. Ce qu’elle savait c’était que ses pensées représentaient un véritable chaos dans sa tête.  

Après quelques secondes, Mark sembla décider qu’elle était sincère car il poussa un soupir de résignation et s’installa sur une des chaises face à elle.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il s’est passé exactement quand vous vous êtes vues! Je veux les détails Torres!

Se remémorant la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau présidentiel, Callie grimaça légèrement. Elle avait revu son ex et s’était comportée exactement comme elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle s’était imaginée à de nombreuses reprises comment se déroulerait leurs retrouvailles. Pour elle, il était impératif qu’au moment où elle reverrait Erica, elle la jouerait cool et indifférente et elle venait de faire tout le contraire.

Elle s’était enfuie sans dire un seul mot, ignorant la main tendue d’une des figures politiques importantes du pays sous les yeux de LA figure politique la plus importante du pays…

Erica Hahn faisait parti de son passé bon sang! Alors pourquoi après autant de temps sans l’avoir vu, elle continuait d’avoir une telle emprise sur elle? Elle ne l’aimait plus, ça elle en était complètement sûre. Elle se demandait même si elle l’avait réellement aimé un jour… Donc pourquoi continuait-elle d’être aussi peu indifférente lorsqu’on en venait à son ex?

\- On s’est regardé, raconta-t-elle après quelques secondes, elle m’a tendue sa main pour que je la serre et m’a dit qu’elle était contente de voir que j’allais bien…

\- Et qu’as-tu fait? questionna Mark.

\- Rien, répondit-elle avec un haussement d’épaule. J’ai ignoré sa main, je suis sortie du bureau sans rien dire et je suis venue ici directement…

Mark resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d’éclater de rire.

\- Ah je te jure Torres, dit-il toujours en rigolant, il n’y a que toi pour recaler le gouverneur de New-York devant la Présidente du Pays!

 _Arizona_ … Le cœur de Callie se serra immédiatement à son évocation. Elle réalisa qu’elle avait complètement occulté le fait qu’elle avait assisté à la scène entre elle et Erica.

Que devait-elle penser? Erica lui avait-t-elle dit quelque chose?

Elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de parler à Arizona de la débâcle qu’avait été son histoire avec son ex. C’était quelque chose dont elle n’était pas fière. Mais après ce qu’il venait de se passer, il était évident que la blonde attendrait des explications… Après tout, même si leur relation n’était pas vraiment définie, elle et Arizona partageaient quelque chose. Et cette chose était l’une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée depuis des années. Donc au diable Erica Hahn, il était hors de question que son arrivée change quoi que ce soit. Elle ferait en sorte qu’elle ne change rien.

 

\--------------

 

Arizona faisait les cent pas nerveusement depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsque la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Callie. Elle s’arrêta immédiatement et la regarda lui adresser un grand sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je n’ai que quelques minutes devant moi, déclara cette dernière en s’approchant d’elle. Mais ça devrait être largement suffisant.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Callie avait déjà comblé le peu de distance qui les séparait et l’embrassait fougueusement, lui faisant ainsi oublier l’objet premier de sa présence ici.

 

Immédiatement après la fin de son rendez-vous avec le gouverneur Hahn et le départ de cette dernière, Arizona avait retrouvé ses quartiers personnels et avait envoyé un message à Callie lui demandant de l’y retrouver. Parce qu’elle avait beau avoir essayé d’oublier ce qu’avait dit l’autre femme à propos d’elle, il lui était tout simplement impossible de passer outre.

La veille, lorsque Callie avait émis son véto sur la fameuse question sur son ex, elle n’avait pas eu trop de mal à l’accepter. Mais maintenant qu’elle avait eu à faire concrètement à cette personne, Arizona éprouvait des besoins de réponses. Elle voulait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé entre Callie et Hahn. Ce qu’elles avaient pu partager, à quel point leur relation avait pu être sérieuse pour qu’elles en arrivent jusqu’à se fiancer et bien sûr ce qu’il s’était passé pour que Callie quitte son ex la veille de leur mariage. Elle voulait savoir si Callie était réellement passée à autre chose ou si sa relation avec Erica Hahn continuait d’être d’actualité.

Et plus que tout, elle voulait que les réponses à ses questions viennent de personne d’autre que Callie parce qu’elle ne cessait de s’imaginer les pires atrocités et qu’elle était la seule personne qui pouvait la rassurer sur ça.

Sauf qu’au moment même où les lèvres de Callie entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, elle oublia momentanément ses motivations et répondit férocement à l’étreinte.

Alors que leurs bouches s’étaient lancées dans un ballet sensuel, mêlant et démêlant langoureusement leurs langues, elle bascula Callie sur le canapé et vint s’asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et commença à déboutonner le chemisier d’Arizona.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l’ai dit mais j’adore ta tenue aujourd’hui, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Arizona répondit par un gémissement qui s’accentua au moment où les mains de Callie lui caressèrent le ventre et descendirent lentement jusqu’à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qu’elle commença à baisser, amenant un frisson d’anticipation à lui parcourir la totalité du corps.

Vélocement, elle recula Callie un peu plus contre le canapé et s’attaqua à son tour à sa chemise jusqu’à ce qu’elle fut complètement ouverte et qu’elle lui dévoila la magnifique poitrine de la Latina.

\- Tu me tues, murmura-t-elle sans quitter la peau nue des yeux, ne rêvant que d’une chose: parcourir chaque centimètre qui la composait avec sa bouche.

\- Je peux t’assurer que c’est réciproque, répondit Callie avant de combler de nouveau la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et les lui saisir avidement.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes et les remonta dans une caresse délicieuse jusqu’au haut de ses cuisses.

\- Ce sont tes jambes qui doivent avoir cet effet-là sur moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sa remarque fit s’immobiliser Arizona qui se souvint qu’Erica Hahn avait utilisé la même expression quelques heures plus tôt.

Se souvenant de la raison de leur présence ici, elle s’arracha de ses lèvres et mit une légère distance entre elle, causant un froncement de sourcils chez Callie qui se retrouva confuse par ce changement brutal de comportement.

\- Tout va bien? questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui je – ‘fin – ça va, assura Arizona en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C’est juste que…

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu’elle continuait de fixer les prunelles brunes face à elle. Doucement, elle laissa ses mains qui étaient dans les cheveux de Callie redescendre lentement jusque sa nuque qu’elle caressa doucement.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé entre toi et Erica Hahn?

Ce n’est que lorsque la question fut sortie de sa bouche et qu’elle vit le regard surpris de Callie, qu’Arizona réalisa ce qu’elle venait de demander. Elle l’observa silencieusement, s’attendant avec appréhension à ce qu’elle se mette en colère d’une seconde à l’autre. Cependant sa réaction fut tout autre et eu l’effet de la surprendre totalement. Effectivement, Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- On est à moitié nues l’une sur l’autre, sur le point de passer à l’acte et toi tu veux parler d’Erica Hahn? se moqua-t-elle amèrement.

Dès le moment où elle avait reçu le message d’Arizona, elle s’était doutée que cette conversation allait arriver. Elle connaissait assez bien la blonde pour savoir qu’elle n’était pas du genre à laisser ce genre de chose passer mais elle avait espéré qu’en la prenant d’assaut directement et en l’embrassant aussi fougueusement qu’elle l’avait fait, elle réussirait à faire diversion et lui faire oublier ce qu’il s’était passé un peu plus tôt dans son bureau. Et ça avait fonctionné… Pendant quelques minutes.

\- C’est elle, la dernière ex? demanda Arizona en ignorant délibérément ce qu’elle venait de dire. Parce que ça avait l’air vraiment tendu entre vous tout à l’heure…

Callie essaya de l’embrasser mais elle la maintint fermement en place par les épaules.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir à me faire oublier mes questions avec quelques baisers, s’indigna-t-elle.

- Ça fonctionnait très bien jusque-là, rétorqua Callie avec un grand sourire.

Et c’était encore sur le point de fonctionner à nouveau, se dit Arizona en sentant son cœur s’accélérer un peu plus face au sourire enfantin que la Latina lui adressait. Mais elle résista, sa curiosité l'emportant nettement sur sa libido.

\- Calliope… soupira-t-elle.

\- Arizona, répondit Callie sur le même ton.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur elle.

\- Tu vas réellement la jouer si puérilement?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important pour toi? répliqua Callie, légèrement agacée.

Après tout, il s’agissait de son passé alors bon sang, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le laisser là où il était et revenir à ce qu’elles étaient en train de faire?

\- Parce que j’ai envie d’en savoir plus sur toi, répondit Arizona. Toi, tu connais mon histoire. Tu as même rencontré mes parents…

\- Je les ai rencontrés dans le cadre du travail, fit remarquer Callie. Ce qui n’a strictement rien à voir…

Elle se pencha ensuite lentement jusqu’à sa nuque et y posa un langoureux baiser puis remonta doucement jusqu’à sa mâchoire.

\- S’il te plait Arizona, murmura-t-elle en continuant de ponctuer son cou de nombreux baisers. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler…

Arizona roula des yeux de plaisir et étouffa un gémissement avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la réponse qu’elle venait de recevoir. Brusquement, elle éloigna Callie de nouveau et se leva de ses genoux.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? lança Callie avec une grimace lorsqu’elle la sentit s’éloigner.

\- Tu n’as pas envie d’en parler, moi je n’ai pas envie de sexe, répondit Arizona en commençant à se reculer.

Elle rattacha rapidement les boutons de son haut avant de se baisser pour attraper ses chaussures, sous le regard interloqué de Callie qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place.

\- Oh je t’en prie, ton corps était en train de me dire tout le contraire! s’exclama cette dernière.

Arizona se redressa vivement et lui adressa un regard noir avant de commencer à s’éloigner en direction de sa chambre, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu’elle ne bluffait pas le moins du monde.

\- Arizona! Tu n’es pas sérieuse?!

La seule réponse que Callie obtint fut un claquement de porte qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais facilement trouver quelqu’un pour finir ce que tu as commencé! lança-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

La porte se rouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître une Arizona dont la colère n’avait pas diminué d’un iota.

\- Fais ça et je t’assure qu’on ne remettra jamais la main sur ton corps…

Elle n’ajouta rien et claqua une nouvelle fois la porte, laissant Callie complètement sonnée, continuant de fixer l’endroit où elle venait de disparaître.

\- Incroyable, s’indigna-t-elle en poussant un soupir de frustration.

Elle était venue dans l’optique de la distraire avec du sexe et lui faire oublier les questions qu’elle pouvait se poser sur elle et, au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait abandonnée avec son excitation à son apogée.

Oui, Arizona venait de la battre à son propre jeu et malheureusement, ce détail ne fit qu’accentuer le désir de Callie pour elle.

Arizona Robbins – 1

Callie Torres – 0

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain matin, Callie entra dans le Bureau Ovale comme si les évènements de la veille ne s’étaient jamais produits. Elle arbora son expression décontractée habituelle et fit mine que tout allait bien. Oui, elle ferait comme si elle avait eut une bonne nuit de sommeil et non pas une nuit où elle avait passé son temps à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, en s’imaginant Arizona avec elle, le corps en sueur et le souffle saccadé pendant qu’elle lui faisait l’amour.

Non, il était hors de question qu’elle laisse à Arizona la satisfaction de savoir qu’elle l’avait laissée dans un état second et qu’elle avait eu du mal à se la sortir de la tête. Elle pénétra donc dans le bureau présidentiel en saluant l’objet de ses pensées qui se tenait debout derrière son bureau, comme si de rien était.

\- La salle de conférence est prête, informa Callie en s’avançant dans la pièce.

\- Très bien, répondit Arizona en finissant de signer quelques documents.

Elle finit par se redresser, leva enfin les yeux de ses papiers et regarda autour d’elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui semblait manquer, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Callie qui esquissa un sourire entendu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? fit-elle mine de demander alors qu’Arizona regarda enfin dans sa direction avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Mon café, répondit-elle. Où est mon café?

\- Ton café?

\- Tu m’apportes toujours mon café quand tu viens le matin, dit Arizona en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Le sourire de Callie s’agrandit tandis qu’elle s’avançait un peu plus dans sa direction.

\- Oui mais… que m’as-tu déjà dit  hier? dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui: pas de confession, pas de sexe. Et bien là, c’est pareil… Pas de sexe, pas de café…

\- Tu m’apportais mon café bien avant qu’on commence à coucher ensemble, fit remarquer Arizona.

Elle regarda Callie faire lentement le tour de son bureau en s’approchant dangereusement d’elle.

\- C’est vrai, admit cette dernière en continuant à s’avancer doucement.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la surface lisse du bureau sous le regard d’Arizona qui ne la quittait pas.

\- Mais tu ne m’avais jamais laissée dans l’état dans lequel tu m’as laissée hier, termina-t-elle au moment où elle se posta juste derrière elle.

\- Et dans quel état t’ais-je laissée? questionna Arizona à voix basse alors qu’un frisson parcouru l’échine de sa nuque lorsque le souffle de Callie la caressa.

Son corps entier se tendit et sa respiration se retrouva coupée au moment où les lèvres de Callie effleurèrent son oreille. Il lui fallu faire preuve d’une volonté hors-norme pour réussir à ne pas fléchir alors que ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher à tout moment.

\- Frustrée, répondit Callie dans un murmure. Excitée…

Arizona ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer de plus en plus. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de Callie collé à son dos, le fantôme de ses lèvres contre son lobe d’oreille et son souffle qui continuait de la torturer merveilleusement.

\- Tu sais quoi me donner pour arrêter ça, dit-elle d’un rythme légèrement saccadé.

\- Je n’ai jamais cédé au chantage, rétorqua Callie.

Elle se colla un peu plus au dos d’Arizona et lui caressa lentement le bras de bas en haut, ce qui amena la blonde à fermer de nouveau les yeux pour essayer de contrôler sa respiration.

\- Même si la seule envie que j’ai, continua-t-elle à son oreille, c’est de te déshabiller lentement et glisser mes mains partout sur ton corps... Même si, la seule pensée qui occupe mon esprit à cet instant précis, c’est d’avoir ma bouche sur chaque centimètre de ta peau…

Elle effleura la joue d’Arizona avec son nez et laissa ses lèvres contre sa peau au moment où elle ajouta:

\- Même si je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de t’entendre gémir de plaisir mon prénom et de me demander de ne surtout pas arrêter…

Elle glissa ses deux mains contre le bas ventre d’Arizona et les enfouît sous son haut pour caresser sa peau, lui arrachant ainsi une légère plainte.

Puis sans aucun avertissement, elle se recula brusquement et mit plusieurs mètres de distance entre elles avant de faire de nouveau le tour du bureau.

\- Comme je te l’ai dis…

Arizona rouvrit les yeux, ressentant le manque immédiat du corps derrière elle.

\- … je ne cède jamais au chantage, termina Callie avec un changement brutal de ton.

Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres, amenant Arizona à comprendre qu’elle venait de se jouer d’elle.

\- Je t’attends à l’extérieur, ajouta-t-elle avant de s’éloigner et disparaitre derrière la porte, toujours sous le regard de la blonde qui n’avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits.

Elle avait l’impression de sentir encore son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur sa peau et son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque. Et elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir se remettre dans les minutes qui suivent de ce qui semblait être la pire frustration de son existence.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle continua de fixer la porte derrière laquelle Callie venait de disparaitre et dessina mentalement chaque courbe de son corps en s’imaginant clairement ce qui aurait pu se passer la veille si elle n’avait pas tout arrêté.

Elle secoua la tête vivement pour chasser ses pensées et réalisa rapidement qu’il s’agissait d’une cause perdue d’avance.

C’était définitif, elle allait devoir se rendre au Conseil des Gouverneurs et mener une conférence avec l’image de Callie Torres la hantant.

Elle avait peut-être marqué un point la veille, mais Callie venait de reprendre la partie en main.

Arizona Robbins – 1

Callie Torres – 1

Les cartes étaient redistribuées…

 

\---------------

 

Callie arriva devant la salle de conférence où était censée se dérouler le Conseil des Gouverneurs et retrouva son équipe déjà en position. La plupart des politiciens attendus étaient déjà présents à l’exception de quelques-uns qui n’étaient toujours pas arrivés et la Présidente elle-même.

Callie s’avança donc vers la porte et se posta devant celle-ci, s’assurant que tout le monde était là, qu’aucun intrus n’était présent et que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Ce Conseil étant le premier du mandat d’Arizona, elle devait s’assurer qu’aucun incident ne survienne et c’était exactement pour ça qu’elle détestait par-dessus tout ces meetings supers importants.

Avoir les politiques les plus importants du pays dans une seule et même salle avait tendance à la rendre fébrile et nerveuse, surtout lorsque leur sécurité reposait sur elle.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle vit Arizona arriver en compagnie de deux de ses gardes du corps, Callie oublia ses mauvais sentiments et esquissa un sourire malgré elle en repensant à ce qu’il s’était passé quelques minutes plus tôt dans le Bureau Ovale.

\- Madame la Présidente, dit-elle d’un ton exagérément enjoué lorsque la blonde arriva à sa hauteur.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard perçant avant de prononcer à son tour un _Agent Torres_ bien appuyé.

\- Je vois que le gouverneur March est déjà là, commenta la Présidente en faisant mine de se pencher pour regarder à l’intérieur de la salle.

Elle se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de Callie, sentant la chaleur de son corps et son odeur exquise la torturer.

\- Tu vas me le payer, murmura-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Lorsqu’elle vit le sourire de Callie s’agrandir, elle comprit qu’elle l’avait entendu et n’ajouta rien d’autre avant d’entrer à l’intérieur de la pièce où on l’attendait.

Callie la suivit du regard sans se dépêtrer de son expression enjouée jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle détourna les yeux du fessier de la Présidente et perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsque, en reportant son regard sur le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu’elle voulait voir.

\- Tu vas encore m’ignorer? lui demanda Erica en l’observant de ses yeux bleux glacials.

\- Je suis en train de travailler, répondit simplement Callie.

\- Très bien. Mais il va falloir qu’on parle à un moment donné ou un autre…

Callie poussa un soupir agacé en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur la femme face à elle.

\- Pas maintenant, finit-elle par dire, sachant pertinemment qu’Erica n’abandonnerait pas tant qu’elle n’aurait pas de réponse.

\- Bien. Plus tard alors, affirma Erica avant de pénétrer dans la salle de conférence à son tour.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la salle fut remplie, Callie vérifia une dernière fois la liste des personnes présentes et vit qu’il en manquait toujours une à l’appel. Elle entra à l’intérieur de la pièce en ignorant délibérément le regard d’Erica qui la suivait et se dirigea vers Arizona qui occupait le siège présidant la grande table ovale.

\- Il n’y a aucune nouvelle de la Juge Suprême, informa-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille.

Arizona ignora le frisson devenu habituel qui la parcourait à chaque fois que Callie était proche d’elle et fronça les sourcils. Cependant, au moment où elle s’apprêtait à parler, une petite femme à la peau foncée entra précipitamment dans la pièce, essoufflée et un enfant dans les bras.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Mme la Présidente, s’exclama Bailey en s’avançant vers elle.

La pièce était devenue silencieuse et les hommes présents esquissèrent pour la majorité un sourire moqueur en observant la grande Juge de la Cours Suprême des États-Unis complètement débordée par son rôle de maman.

\- J’ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, continua la Juge. La nounou qui me le garde habituellement m’a fait faux bond juste avant que je prenne la route pour venir ici et c’est la seule en qui j’ai confiance avec Tuck…

\- Ce n’est rien, assura Arizona avec un sourire avenant.

Elle et Bailey étaient des amies de longue date, depuis l’époque où elle était gouverneur et que l’autre femme travaillait pour le barreau de New-York. Elles avaient toutes les deux fait énormément de chemin depuis mais leur relation était restée la même.

Bailey était la personne la plus intègre et la plus juste qu’elle ait pu rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Il était donc hors de question qu’elle s’agace parce qu’elle avait ramené son fils de trois ans avec elle. Fils qui était, qui plus est, l’un des enfants les plus adorables au monde.

Une idée émergea dans la tête d’Arizona et son sourire se transforma rapidement en un sourire machiavélique. Elle se leva et l’attira dans un coin isolé de la pièce pour leur permettre d’avoir une discussion avant de faire un signe de la main à Callie lui indiquant de la suivre.

\- L’Agent Torres va s’occuper de Tuck, affirma Arizona en pointant du pouce la femme qui arrivait juste derrière elle.

\- Quoi?! s’exclama Callie incrédule.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, répondit Bailey en lorgnant de haut en bas la Chef de la Sécurité.

Si elle n’avait pas été aussi réticente à l’idée de jouer les baby-sitters, Callie se serait sentie insultée par le regard présomptueux qu’elle était en train de recevoir.

\- L’Agent Torres est la personne la plus compétente pour s’occuper de la sécurité de votre fils, Miranda, assura Arizona en se tournant pour pouvoir regarder la dite-agent en lui adressant un énorme sourire.

Elle se retint de rire lorsqu’elle vit la tête qu’elle tirait.

\- Avec tout mon respect Mme la Présidente, déclara Callie en serrant des dents, je suis de surveillance… Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste.

\- Je suis dans une des pièces les mieux sécurisées de la Maison Blanche, avec une horde d’agents à la porte prêts à intervenir s’il se passait quelque chose… Je pense que je peux me passer de vos services pendant une heure ou deux…

Callie resta silencieuse quelques secondes tandis qu’elle et Arizona partageaient un long regard entendu.

C’était sa façon de «lui faire payer» son comportement allumeur plus tôt et Callie savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Dans une salle emplie de politiciens en tout genre, Arizona était celle qui avait le pouvoir. Et à ce moment précis, elle était en train de lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait en jouer.

Tiraillée entre sa colère face à l’injustice qu’elle était en train de subir et son désir qui ne cessait de croître face à une Arizona joueuse et autoritaire, elle décida de laisser tomber. Après tout, elle n’avait aucun autre choix…

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle lorgna Arizona d’un dernier regard noir lui signifiant clairement qu’elles n’en avaient pas fini avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon qui entourait fermement la nuque de sa mère et lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Hey petit homme, souffla-t-elle d’une voix douce. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi pendant que maman fait son travail?

Arizona pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda l’échange avec un regard attendri. Autant elle trouvait la _Callie-agent-dure-à-cuire_ sexy comme tout, autant elle adorait quand elle la voyait montrer son côté beaucoup plus tendre. Cependant Tuck sembla réticent à l’idée de la suivre car il s’agrippa un peu plus fort à sa mère. Mais Callie n’abandonna pas. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et fit mine de lui chuchoter à l’oreille.

\- Et si je te disais que je sais où se trouve les jouets les plus cools au monde?

Le petit garçon esquissa un sourire quasi-immédiat et desserra l’étreinte qu’il exerçait sur sa mère pour tendre les bras à Callie.

\- Incroyable, souffla Bailey en regardant son fils agripper la Chef de la Sécurité. Il a fallu une journée entière pour qu’il accepte que sa nourrice le prenne.

\- Que voulez-vous, j’ai un talent naturel, plaisanta Callie en faisant une grimace à Tuck. Pas vrai mon pote?

Elle lança un dernier regard à Arizona qui ne la quittait pas des yeux et commença à s’avancer en direction de la sortie.

\- Je serais dans mon bureau, dit-elle à l’adresse de Bailey qui la fixait elle aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer…

Bailey acquiesça vigoureusement, avant de suivre Arizona pour rejoindre la grande table où tout le monde semblait les attendre.

 

\-------------

 

Callie était toujours dans son bureau avec Tuck, assise à même le sol à jouer avec lui, lorsque l’on toqua à son bureau. S’attendant à voir Bailey, elle lança un «entrez» en relevant la tête vers la porte et perdit son sourire lorsqu’elle vit Erica pénétrer à l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Hey, lança cette dernière en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Erica jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de le reposer sur Callie.

\- Je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé dans les Services Secrets, commenta-t-elle. Mais il faut dire que la place de Chef de la Sécurité te va bien…

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle tendit la voiture qu’elle avait dans les mains au petit garçon avant de se redresser sur ses jambes et se mettre debout, faisant ainsi totalement face à Hahn.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Hahn poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre.

\- Te parler…

\- Nous n’avons plus grand-chose à nous dire Erica, répondit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux vers Tuck pour s’assurer qu’il continuait de jouer tranquillement.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'avoir disparu la veille de notre mariage et m’avoir laissée sans nouvelles depuis deux ans me donnent le droit à des explications? rétorqua Erica qui commençait à s’agacer.

Callie leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle pour la dévisager quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie.

  * J’ai entendu dire que tu t’en était très bien remise…



\- Je t’en prie Callie, s’exaspéra Hahn. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour t’amener à me détester autant? Je pensais que tout allait bien entre nous. Je pensais qu’on allait passer le reste de notre vie ensemble et tout d’un coup, tu disparais… Sans rien dire, sans prévenir. Tu es partie sans te retourner…

Les mots ne firent qu’énerver un peu plus Callie qui perdit son masque d’indifférence.

\- Cesse de faire comme si notre histoire avait été importante Erica, intima-t-elle.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ç–

\- J’ai entendu ta conversation avec Maggie le jour de la répétition, la coupa Callie.

Il était hors de question qu’elle écoute Erica lui mentir plus qu’elle ne l’avait fait ces dernières années. Hors de question qu’elle se fasse avoir une nouvelle fois. Cette période de sa vie était définitivement révolue.

\- C’est pour ça que tu es là, n’est-ce pas? continua-t-elle. Parce que tu te doutais de la raison pour laquelle j’étais partie. Tu savais que j’avais découvert la vérité et lorsque tu m’as vu dans le Bureau Ovale hier, en tant que Chef des Services Secrets, et non pas au fin fond d’un trou perdu à sombrer dans l’alcool, tu avais peur que je te fasses de la mauvaise pub et te fasses griller ton nouveau poste. N’est-ce pas Erica?

La nommée resta muette, faisant ainsi comprendre à Callie qu’elle n’était pas loin de la vérité. Elle continua à la dévisager longuement, se demandant comment elle avait pu un jour tomber sous le charme d’une personne comme elle, comment elle avait pu perdre trois ans de sa vie dans une relation où tout était joué d’avance.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais…

\- Écoute Callie, déclara Erica. Ce que tu as entendu étaient des mensonges…

Elle poussa un soupir avant de faire un pas en avant pour se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de Callie.

\- Arrête, la stoppa cette dernière en levant les deux bras entre elles. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais en entrant dans ce bureau mais je vais t’épargner tous les efforts que tu es en train de fournir… Tu peux repartir à New-York tranquille, je n’ai pas l’intention de te pourrir la vie.

\- Ah bon? s’étonna la blonde.

Sa surprise fit sourire Callie qui prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d’un ton plein de conviction:

\- J’ai autre chose à faire de ma vie que m’amuser à détruire les carrières de mes exes et tu le sais très bien…

\- Et si je n’étais pas venue seulement pour ça? demanda Erica.

\- Alors je te dirais que tu as perdu ton temps…

Erica hocha la tête face à la réponse puis esquissa un geste vers la sortie avant de s’arrêter et revenir sur ses pas, face à Callie.

\- Je sais que tu ne le crois pas mais je t’ai réellement aimé Callie, déclara-t-elle doucement. Il a fallu que je te perde pour m’en rendre compte…

Callie la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement, la dévisageant longuement. Les mots lui semblèrent réels et sincères mais ils ne lui firent aucun effet.

Elle comprit qu’elle était réellement passée à autre chose. Qu’après tout ce temps, il avait fallu qu’elle revoit la personne qui avait mis sa vie sans dessus-dessous pour réaliser qu’elle n’en avait plus rien à faire.

\- Et moi, il a fallu que je m’en aille pour me rendre compte que je méritais mieux que toi, répondit lentement Callie.

Elle marqua une légère pause avant de continuer.

\- J’ai rencontré quelqu’un, apprit-elle.

Le visage d’Arizona apparu dans son esprit et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire rêveur.

\- Quelqu’un qui me fait me sentir bien, poursuivit-elle. Quelqu’un qui me fait me sentir à la hauteur, avec qui je n’ai pas l’impression d’être en dessous de tout, que ce que je fais est moins important que ce qu’elle, elle fait… Il a fallu que je parte et que je la rencontre pour réaliser que c’était exactement le contraire que je ressentais avec toi…

Elle avait rêvé de dire ces mots depuis des mois. De rendre ne serait-ce que le centième de ce que lui avait fait ressentir Erica. Elle avait fantasmé longtemps à l’idée de la remettre à sa place mais maintenant qu’elle était en train de le faire, elle n’en tirait aucune satisfaction. À cet instant précis, elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose, c’était que l’autre femme parte.

\- Va-t-en s’il te plait, intima-t-elle finalement.

Elle s’avança jusqu’à la porte et posa une main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers Erica qui poussa un soupir en la suivant.

\- Je suppose que je n’aurais le droit à rien d’autre, déclara Erica en se postant face à elle.

\- Au revoir Erica, répondit simplement Callie en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec la Juge Bailey et Arizona qui avait la main levée et s’apprêtait à toquer. Le regard de cette dernière passa d’Erica Hahn à Callie et le grand sourire qu’elle avait aux lèvres en discutant avec Bailey disparu immédiatement.

\- Gouverneur Hahn?

 _Timing parfait!_ pensa fortement Callie qui vit l’expression sur le visage d’Arizona changer brutalement.

\- Madame la Présidente, répondit Hahn d’un ton respectueux.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez déjà partie, déclara Arizona qui ne put empêcher le tremblement d’agacement dans sa voix.

\- Je voulais discuter avec l’Agent Torres avant de retourner à New-York, répondit Hahn en lançant un regard en coin à Callie qui ne quittait pas la Présidente du regard.

Un silence gêné de quelques secondes s’installa qu’Erica rompit en s’éloignant légèrement.

\- Et bien je vous dis à bientôt Mme la Présidente, déclara-t-elle en faisant une légère révérence. Juge Bailey, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de l’autre femme.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Callie et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Au revoir Callie.

Cette dernière se contenta d’hocher la tête et la regarda s’éloigner vers ses agents postés un peu plus loin avant de reporter son attention vers Arizona qui évitait dorénavant son regard.

\- Ça a été? demanda Bailey, la sortant de sa contemplation.

Callie secoua légèrement la tête avant de regarder dans sa direction et lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- À merveille, répondit-elle.

Elle se décala ensuite de la porte pour laisser apparaître Tuck qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place sur la moquette de son bureau.

\- Coucou mon bébé, s’extasia Bailey en s’avançant vers lui.

Le petit garçon se leva immédiatement lorsqu’il vit sa mère et lui courut dans les bras. Callie les observa avec un sourire attendri avant de tenter un nouveau regard en direction d’Arizona qui fixait aussi Bailey et son fils.

\- Merci Agent Torres, remercia Bailey en s’avançant vers les deux femmes avec son fils dans les bras.

\- C’était avec plaisir, répondit sincèrement Callie.

\- Je dois retourner au Bureau Ovale, déclara Arizona à l’adresse de Bailey. L’Agent Torres va se charger de vous raccompagner jusqu’à votre voiture.

\- Mais je – commença Callie.

Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler. Parce que d’une, la présence d’Erica dans son bureau semblait agacer la blonde. Mais aussi et surtout parce que revoir son ex l’avait surtout conforté dans son envie d’être avec Arizona.

Mais cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase et sortit du bureau. Callie la regarda disparaitre et comprit qu’elle lui en voulait vraiment. Elles s’étaient peut-être lancées dans un petit jeu taquin depuis la veille mais à cet instant, il prenait une ampleur beaucoup plus sérieuse et Callie savait que c’était à elle d’essayer d’arranger les choses.

Se maudissant, elle sortit à son tour et tint la porte à Bailey pour qu’elle puisse la suivre.

Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent dans le couloir, Callie repéra Mark à quelques mètres et prit une décision.

\- Mark! héla-t-elle.

L’homme interrompit sa conversation avec Avery et s’avança vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

\- Tu peux raccompagner le Juge Bailey à sa voiture s’il te plait? demanda-t-elle en désignant la femme à côté d’elle. Je viens de me rendre compte que j’ai oublié de donner un dossier important à la Présidente.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mark.

Callie salua une dernière fois Tuck et Bailey puis se dirigea vers le Bureau Ovale sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Elle avait besoin de voir Arizona. Maintenant…

 


	19. Chapter 19

Arrivée devant la double porte majestueuse du Bureau Ovale qu’elle avait l’impression d’avoir franchis des milliers de fois, Callie toqua mais n’attendit pas d’invitation pour entrer.

Elle trouva Arizona assise derrière son bureau, un verre de scotch à la main, fixant d’un air absent la fenêtre sur le côté. Cette dernière détourna le regard et se redressa sur son siège pour se tourner rapidement vers les dossiers face à elle. Lorsqu’elle constata qu’il s’agissait de Callie, elle sentit son estomac se serrer, la vision d’Erica Hahn dans son bureau continuant de la travailler. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître et arbora une expression impassible.

\- Hey, lança nerveusement Callie.

\- Hey, répondit simplement Arizona.

\- C’était un coup bas de ta part, continua Callie. Le fils de Bailey, précisa-t-elle lorsqu’elle vit les sourcils d’Arizona se froncer d’un air interrogateur.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé pour lui signifier qu’elle plaisantait mais Arizona n’y répondit pas. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le dossier en dessous d’elle pour ne pas avoir à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle d’un ton neutre. C’était puéril et complètement en dessous de la ceinture…

Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Le sentiment qu’elle avait ressenti en voyant Erica Hahn dans le bureau de Callie ne lui ressemblait pas et elle ne l’aimait pas du tout.

Callie perdit immédiatement son sourire et s’avança de quelques pas en direction du bureau.

\- Je plaisantais, informa-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard d’Arizona.

Cette dernière n’esquissa pas le moindre geste ou le moindre sourire pour montrer qu’il s’agissait aussi de son cas. Au lieu de ça, elle garda son air sérieux et hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite avant d’ajouter:

\- Non tu as raison, ça n’aurait jamais dû se produire. Je me suis laissée embarquer par cette histoire entre toi et Erica Hahn alors qu’elle ne me concernait pas…

Callie laissa quelques secondes filer où elle se contenta de l’observer. Elle finit par réagir, poussa un soupir et s’avança lentement jusqu’au bureau. Elle connaissait dorénavant assez bien Arizona pour savoir que son attitude était due à ses défenses naturelles qui se mettaient en place systématiquement dès lors qu’elle se sentait vulnérable. Elle se cachait toujours derrière une touche d’humour ou une démonstration d’indifférence pour ne pas montrer ce qu’elle ressentait réellement et en l’occurrence, aujourd’hui elle avait le droit à la dernière et c’était entièrement de sa faute.

\- Et je sais très bien, continua Arizona en levant enfin les yeux vers elle, que ce n’est pas parce qu’on couche ensemble que ça me donne le droit de m’immiscer dans tes affaires.

Une claque aurait eut le même effet sur Callie que les mots qu’elle venait d’entendre.

\- C’est comme ça que tu vois notre relation? questionna-t-elle lentement. Comme une simple histoire de sexe?

Elle fit un pas en arrière et darda Arizona d’un regard blessé qui lui fit réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire. Le pire de tout c’est qu’elle n’en pensait pas le moindre mot.

Finalement, réalisant que les choses prenaient un chemin qu’elle ne souhaitait pas, Arizona abandonna ses faux-semblants et poussa un soupir.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr que non… Mais ce n’est pas parce que je vois les choses d’une certaine façon que je dois t’imposer la même vision.

C’était pire pour Callie qui sentit sa colère s’accroître de plus en plus.

\- Donc tu penses que pour moi il ne s’agit que de ça? s’énerva-t-elle.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas?

Si la voix d’Arizona n’avait pas été tremblante et que l’expression de son visage n’indiquait pas une insécurité évidente, la colère de Callie aurait explosé face à la question. Au lieu de ça, elle ressentit une envie de faire le tour du bureau et la prendre dans ses bras.

Parce que, s’il y avait bien une personne qui devait savoir ce qu’Arizona représentait pour elle, c’était bien Arizona elle-même.

\- Évidemment que non! répondit-elle abruptement.

Face au regard que lui adressa Arizona, elle se sentit tout d’un coup très exposée et glissa une main mal-à-l’aise dans ses cheveux avant de se décider à poursuivre.

Après tout, elle n’avait jamais été réellement douée pour mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle avait toujours été vu comme une dure-à-cuire qui ne se laissait jamais atteindre et, même si cette vision était complètement erronée, même si elle était quelqu’un qui s’impliquait très facilement, Callie avait toujours entretenu sa réputation. Parce qu’après les débâcles qu’elle avait vécu dans le passé, après Georges, après Erica, elle s’était jurée de ne plus se laisser tomber pour qui que ce soit.

Mais sa rencontre avec Arizona avait tout changé. L’autre femme s’était glissée peu à peu sous sa peau jusqu’à en devenir une composante à part entière.

Elle avait envahi peu à peu son cerveau jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus se la sortir de la tête et maintenant elle était coincée avec ses sentiments de plus en plus forts pour elle.

\- Arizona, soupira-t-elle lentement, je n’ai jamais – tu….tu es l’une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps…

 _Si ce n’est la meilleure_ , fit remarquer la voix dans sa tête.

\- C’est vrai?

Le sourire dont la gratifia Arizona à ce moment-là amena une multitude de papillon à se déployer dans son estomac et elle ne put s’empêcher de le lui retourner.

\- Tu me poses réellement la question? rétorqua-t-elle dans un rire.

Arizona perdit le peu de colère qui lui restait dès lors que le son mélodieux s’échappant de la bouche de Callie résonna dans la pièce. Elle adorait son rire. Il avait la capacité de changer son humeur en l’espace de quelques secondes et de lui faire oublier tout ce qui l’entourait pour se perdre totalement dans la contemplation de son sourire.

\- Ce – c’est la même chose pour moi, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Le rire de Callie disparu peu à peu, amenant son sourire crispé à se transformer en un léger sourire timide mais sincère. Celui qui avait le don d’attendrir Arizona plus que n’importe lequel autre.

\- Tu es importante pour moi Calliope… Et je sais que j’ai un peu poussé avec cette histoire autour d’Hahn mais c’est juste parce que j’ai envie de savoir par quoi tu es passée. Je veux savoir ce qui fait que tu es la personne que tu es aujourd’hui… Je - J’ai envie de tout connaitre de toi.

Et c’était l’une des plus belles choses que Callie ait pu entendre de sa vie. Mais elle n’était pas prête à ce qu’Arizona sache autant de choses sur elle. Elle n’était pas prête à ce que le regard qu’elle posait sur elle change. Parce qu’elle avait pris goût à la façon dont ses prunelles bleues la fixaient. Cette façon qui lui donnait l’impression d’être unique, d’être appréciée à sa juste valeur et qui risquait surement de disparaitre dès le moment où elle apprendrait la vérité. Dès le moment où elle saurait à quel point elle avait pu être pathétique et bête et complètement aveugle.

\- Je t’assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire, répondit Callie en poussant un soupir agacé.

Elle détourna les yeux et glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux sous le regard d’Arizona qui sentit une vague de déception la gagner.

Elle pensait qu’elles venaient de franchir un nouveau pas dans leur relation. Elle pensait que ce que venait de lui dire Callie représentait réellement une tournure dans leur histoire mais il fallait croire que non.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu n’as aucune confiance en moi, avoua-t-elle en poussant un soupir désabusé.

\- _Je_ n’ai pas confiance en toi? C’est plutôt toi qui n’as aucune confiance en moi! s’exclama Callie en la pointant du doigt. Tu veux absolument savoir ce qu’il s’est passé même après que je t’ai demandé de laisser tomber! C’est comme si tu avais peur de découvrir quelque chose qui te ferait regretter notre – notre _histoire_.

Callie savait qu’elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi parce qu’elle était celle qui avait peur de voir Arizona regretter. Donc elle préférait se braquer et se disputer avec elle plutôt que de lui dire réellement ce qu’elle ressentait.

Sauf qu’Arizona garda son calme et ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle se contenta de dévisager longuement Callie avant de pousser un nouveau soupir et se baisser vers son bureau pour ouvrir un des tiroirs qui le composaient.

Callie la regarda curieusement sortir un gros dossier qu’elle laissa retomber brusquement sur le bureau, l’amenant à baisser les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu’elle vit  _Calliope Iphigenia Torres_   écrit en grosses lettres dessus, elle leva le regard vers Arizona.

\- Qu’est-ce que –

\- C’est ton dossier de la CIA, l’informa la blonde.

Elle regarda Callie attraper précautionneusement le dossier et fit le tour du bureau pour se poser juste devant elle.

\- Il contient tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur toi, continua Arizona en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. De ta naissance jusqu’à maintenant… Je suis même quasi-certaine qu’ils ont répertorié tes rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

Callie feuilleta lentement le dossier avant de lever les yeux vers Arizona et lui lancer un regard scandalisé.

Elle avait raison, toute sa vie se trouvait à l’intérieur de ce document. De l’école élémentaire dans laquelle elle avait été jusqu’à l’école de police qu’elle avait faite. Les actes de décès de chaque membre de sa famille s’y trouvaient aussi, suivit de l’acte notarié qui indiquait la fortune qu’elle avait hérité.

Oui, tout s’y trouvait et elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’Arizona détenait un tel fichier sur elle.

Parce que ça voulait dire que tous les moments qu’elles avaient partagés, où elles s’étaient confiées l’une à l’autre, que le lien fort qu’elle avait senti se construire entre elles depuis le début, n’étaient que des mensonges.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire - n’y arrivait pas. Parce qu’elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard triste que lui avait adressé Arizona le soir où elle lui avait appris pour sa famille. Elle se rappelait la soirée qu’elles avaient passé deux nuits auparavant et la façon dont Arizona avait cherché à en savoir plus sur elle. Il lui était impossible de s’imaginer que depuis le début, la blonde s’était jouée d’elle. Ce n’était pas logique. En total contradiction avec le comportement qu’elle avait eu depuis le début.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais lu, informa Arizona, comprenant parfaitement ce qui était en train de traverser l’esprit de Callie.

Elle laissa quelques secondes s’écouler sans la quitter du regard, voyant peu à peu son expression s’adoucir.

\- J’ai été tentée à de nombreuses reprises, avoua-t-elle, mais je ne l’ai jamais fait Calliope et tu sais pourquoi?

Callie hocha imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Car j’ai confiance en toi, déclara Arizona. J’ai confiance en toi depuis le début… Donc lorsqu’Alex est arrivé avec ton dossier, j’ai tout de suite refusé de le lire. Je l’ai gardé ici mais je ne l’ai jamais ouvert. Jamais… Parce que j’ai très vite réalisé que ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur, c’était de toi que je voulais l’apprendre. Pas de la CIA. Pas d’Erica Hahn. Mais toi. Seulement toi…

Les mots, mais aussi la façon dont Arizona avait de la regarder à cet instant précis, donnèrent l’impression à Callie que le temps venait de s’arrêter.

Jamais quelqu’un ne lui avait montré un tel signe de confiance. Elle-même, si elle avait été en possession d’un tel objet sur Arizona, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu la force de ne pas l’ouvrir, ne serait-ce qu’une fois.

Mais elle comprit à cet instant qu’elle aussi, avait une confiance aveugle en Arizona. Parce que lorsque cette dernière lui disait qu’elle n’avait pas consulté le dossier, qu’elle n’avait rien lu alors qu’il se trouvait dans le tiroir de son bureau depuis des mois, elle la croyait. Aussi facilement et simplement.

\- Tu m’énerve, déclara-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

Arizona leva un sourcil surpris et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

\- Je t’énerve?

\- Oui, affirma Callie. Tu arrives toujours à obtenir ce que tu veux de moi et c’est agaçant.

Le sourire d’Arizona s’agrandit, creusant un peu plus les fossettes de ses joues.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire…

Callie poussa un soupir et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

\- Ça veut dire que moi aussi j’ai confiance en toi Arizona…

Elle lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant les deux canapés derrière elles puis s’avança silencieusement dans leur direction et attendit qu’Arizona s’asseye avant de s’installer sur celui face à elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, sentant une nervosité inexplicable la gagner.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, admit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

\- Commence par le début, proposa Arizona en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Callie leva la tête et croisa de nouveau son regard. Poussant un profond soupir, elle trouva le courage de parler dans les yeux de la blonde. Commencer par le début… Elle pouvait essayer.

\- Tu te souviens de ce fameux équipier qui m’a tiré dessus?

Arizona baissa les yeux vers la cicatrice le long du poignet de Callie qu’elle caressait distraitement et acquiesça lentement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il s’appelait Georges, continua Callie. Il était du genre maladroit et un peu outsider mais il avait un truc qui m’a charmé… Quelques mois après qu’on ait rejoint définitivement le Bureau Fédéral à Miami, on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et je me suis vite rendue compte que c’était perdue d’avance.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre:

\- Je n’avais pas vraiment de choses à lui reprocher. Il était gentil et très respectueux avec moi. Le truc c’est qu’il ne prenait jamais position pour moi… On était dans une équipe où sa meilleure amie travaillait aussi et elle et moi ne nous entendions pas du tout. Et à chaque fois qu’il se passait quelque chose, il prenait son partie. Quelques mois plus tard, j’ai découvert qu’ils avaient une liaison et qu’elle durait depuis un certain moment…

\- Calliope… commença Arizona, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse mais elle ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait tromper son partenaire. Surtout lorsque son partenaire n’était autre que Callie Torres.

Callie secoua la tête, lui intimant de ne rien dire avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

\- Je suis passée à autre chose depuis longtemps, assura-t-elle. Bref, après que j’ai appris pour Georges et Izzie, j’ai demandé ma mutation et ai atterri à Boston… Je me suis plongée dans le travail et ai rapidement gravi les échelons du Bureau, jusqu’à avoir une équipe sous mes ordres… C’est là où j’ai rencontré Erica…

Arizona vit un sourire triste se dessiner sur le visage de Callie mais ne dit rien. Elle obtenait enfin ce qu’elle voulait, même si écouter Callie raconter comment elle avait rencontré son ex était surement l’une des choses les plus pénibles qu’elle pouvait faire.

\- À l’époque, elle était sénatrice et elle s’était retrouvée mêlée à l’affaire sur laquelle j’étais, devenant rapidement mon suspect numéro un, poursuivit Callie. Finalement, on a réussi à prouver qu’elle était innocente. Qu’elle était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Il n’empêchait que j’avais passé des heures à la malmener en salle d’interrogatoire. Donc, quand je l’ai recroisé quelques jours plus tard, je l’ai invité à boire un café pour me faire pardonner, ce qu’elle a fini par accepter.

Elle marqua une pause et posa son regard sur la grande baie vitrée du bureau, cherchant les mots qui feraient comprendre à Arizona ce qu’elle avait ressentit, ce qui l’avait amené à être là où elle était maintenant.

\- Erica était différente des personnes que j’avais côtoyé jusque là, reprit-elle. Alors que tout le monde me donnait l’impression de mentir et tricher, elle, elle était franche. Si elle avait une chose à dire, elle le disait, sans chercher à voir les conséquences de ses mots. Elle n’épargnait personne, n’hésitant pas une seconde à dire ce qu’elle avait à dire et c’est ce qui m’a séduit chez elle. Après avoir passé des mois à supporter les mensonges de mon ex-petit-ami, avoir une personne qui ne mâchait jamais ses mots était ce dont j’avais besoin… On a donc commencé à sortir ensemble et contrairement à ce à quoi je me serais attendu d’une personne politique, elle n’a jamais cherché à cacher notre relation…

Arizona gigota mal-à-l’aise en entendant les mots mais Callie lui adressa un sourire rassurant, lui signifiant que ce n’était pas une attaque contre elle.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’elle a toujours insisté pour qu’on se montre et j’ai toujours trouvé ça suspect, déclara-t-elle. Elle donnait des interviews où elle parlait ouvertement de notre histoire et à chaque fois qu’elle était de sortie officielle, elle insistait pour que je l’accompagne… Au début, je pensais que c’était parce qu’elle était fière de nous, de notre histoire. Je pensais qu’elle était fière qui elle était et qu’elle n’avait pas honte d’être lesbienne. Après tout, elle était l’une des premières sénatrices à clamer haut et fort sa position sur le mariage gay et c’est ce qui faisait son succès… Bref, pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Georges, je me suis sentie heureuse. Je revivais et c’était grâce à elle! Après ça, tout s’est très vite enchainées. Elle m’a présenté à ses parents, on a emménagé ensemble et je pensais avoir trouvé la personne qui me fallait… Sauf qu’après, les choses ont commencé à devenir différentes entre nous. Plus on jouait les couples heureux devant le feu des projecteurs, plus on s’éloignait dans notre quotidien…

Au moment où Callie marqua une nouvelle pause, Arizona sentit son estomac se contracter, comprenant que le pire était à venir. Elle voulait se lever pour combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et prendre l’autre femme dans ses bras. Elle voulait faire disparaitre cette petite ride entre les sourcils de Callie qui lui montrait qu’elle revivait surement l’un des épisodes de sa vie qu’elle aurait souhaité oublié.

Un sentiment de culpabilité la gagna lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était la personne responsable de son état. C’était elle qui avait insisté pour que Callie lui parle de son histoire, qu’elle lui raconte ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elle et une des personnes de son gouvernement parce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de savoir ce contre quoi elle se battait. Il fallait qu’elle sache pour montrer à Callie qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de prendre le même chemin.

\- Sa carrière politique est devenue la seule chose qui comptait, poursuivit la voix lointaine de Callie, ramenant ainsi Arizona à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle disait. Tout ce qu’on faisait, tout ce qu’on prévoyait était régi par ses ambitions politiques. Elle n’était jamais à la maison  et moi, à côté de ça, je me sentais complètement insignifiante… J’étais là mais sans être là et encore une fois, je passais après quelque chose…

\- Pourquoi es-tu restée alors? questionna Arizona.

 Callie leva les yeux vers elle et fronça légèrement les sourcils, la poussant à s’expliquer.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est – tu es quelqu’un qui mérite beaucoup mieux que d’être traitée comme un outil de campagne…

Elle grimaça légèrement en s’attendant à voir Callie se braquer mais cette dernière se contenta de la fixer.

\- Elle représentait trois ans de relation Arizona, expliqua finalement Callie. Trois ans de vie de couple. Trois ans où elle était la plus grosse partie de ma vie. Je me devais d’essayer, je me devais de continuer de croire en nous… Et ce n’était pas tout le temps terrible. Il y avait des jours où je retrouvais la femme qui avait réussi à me séduire… Le truc c’est que ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rare…

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Les choses continuaient de se détériorer entre nous, petit à petit… Jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, Erica m’appelle pour me dire qu’il fallait qu’on discute d’une chose importante. Je m’attendais à ce qu’elle me dise qu’elle voulait rompre, à ce qu’elle m’explique qu’elle et moi c’était fini. Au lieu de ça, je suis rentrée dans notre appartement et j’ai trouvé le living-room décorée, illuminée par une multitude de bougies et Erica se tenant debout au milieu de la pièce, une bague dans la main…

\- Elle t’a demandé en mariage…

Il s’agissait d’une affirmation plus qu’une question mais Callie hocha la tête quand même.

\- Et tu as dit oui, termina lentement Arizona.

Erica l’avait qualifié d’ex-fiancée donc il était évident que la réponse de Callie avait été positive et cette pensée ne fit qu’accentuer le nœud à l’estomac d’Arizona.

Cette fois-ci, Callie n’acquiesça pas. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes en observant attentivement le visage de la femme face à elle, se demandant si le peu d’indifférence qu’elle y lisait était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

\- Je pensais que c’était terminé, se justifia-t-elle. Donc quand j’ai compris qu’il s’agissait de tout le contraire, j’ai été immensément soulagée et j’ai dit oui… Je sais que c’est une raison complètement stupide d’accepter de passer le reste de sa vie avec une personne mais j’étais effrayé à l’idée de me retrouver seule une nouvelle fois… Ça peut sonner désespéré je l’avoue, mais c’est dans cet état d’esprit que je me trouvais à l’époque.

\- Calliope, je n’ai jamais dit que – commença Arizona.

\- Je sais, la coupa abruptement Callie.

Elle lui adressa un sourire d’excuse et poursuivit:

\- Mais c’est ce que c’était: un acte désespéré… Bref, après ça, les choses entre nous sont revenus à la normal. Erica est redevenue la femme attentionnée des débuts et moi j’étais sur un petit nuage…

Elle s’interrompit de nouveau en repensant à ce qui avait suivi. À ce qui l’avait amené à partir, à quitter Boston et Erica…

\- Le soir de la répétition du mariage, reprit enfin Callie, au moment où on devait commencer le diner, Erica a disparu pendant un long moment. Je me suis donc mise à sa recherche pour l’informer que tout le monde nous attendait pour commencer et suis partie la chercher au premier endroit où elle s’isoler dès qu’elle voulait être seule; son bureau… Quand je suis arrivée à hauteur de la pièce, je me suis rendue qu’elle n’était pas seule et qu’elle discutait avec quelqu’un. La porte était entrouverte et j’ai reconnu son attachée de presse, Maggie. Leur conversation semblait vraiment tendue et mon instinct me disait de ne pas me montrer. Donc je me suis retrouvée à espionner ma fiancée, écoutant ce qu’elles se disaient et -…

Elle se tut, se remémorant avec précision la conversation qu’elle avait surprise et qui l’avait empêché de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie quelques heures plus tard.

Voyant le regard dans le vide de Callie, Arizona comprit qu’elle s’était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes puis lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle ne prenait aucune initiative pour continuer, elle se décida à lui parler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé Calliope? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Callie leva les yeux vers elle et Arizona y lut une grande détresse, ce qui l’amena à serrer inconsciemment son poing.

C’était la première fois depuis qu’elles se connaissaient qu’elle voyait Callie Torres si vulnérable et elle se demandait si c’était une vision qu’elle pouvait supporter longtemps.

\- Maggie semblait en vouloir à Erica, déclara finalement Callie. Elle….Elle lui a dit qu’elle, Erica, lui avait promis qu’elle romprait avec moi rapidement et au lieu de ça, elle s’apprêtait à m’épouser. Elle lui a ensuite demandé comment elle pouvait s’attendre à ce qu’elle patiente encore plus alors que ça faisait déjà deux ans que les choses trainaient…

\- Tu veux dire que… commença Arizona abasourdie.

\- Oui, répondit Callie d’un ton amer, lui épargnant ainsi de terminer sa phrase. Ma fiancée se tapait son attachée de presse et ce depuis des mois, voir même des années… Mais ce n’était pas le pire…

Arizona la regarda déglutir difficilement en se demandant ce qui pouvait être pire que de découvrir qu’on était trompée par la personne avec qui on s’apprêtait à se marier, la veille du dit-mariage.

\- Erica lui a répondu qu’elle ne pouvait pas rompre avec moi, poursuivit Callie. Je m’attendais à l’entendre dire qu’elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, qu’elle m’aimait… Je me disais que si c’était le cas, rien n’était perdu, je pouvais lui pardonner son aventure… Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui a dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas rompre parce que sa côte de popularité n’avait jamais été aussi élevée que depuis qu’elle avait annoncé son mariage avec moi, qu’il fallait croire que ses électeurs m’aimaient et qu’elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette opportunité lui échapper…

Callie ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se remémorant parfaitement les mots de son ex-fiancée. Elle se revit, appuyée contre la porte du bureau d’Erica, l’écoutant dire à la personne avec qui elle la trompait que c’était ce qui était convenu depuis le début, que leur histoire n’était qu’une mise en scène qui fonctionnait parfaitement et qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle se souvenait avec détails la façon dont Erica s’était approchée de l’autre femme pour lui dire qu’il n’y avait qu’elle qui comptait avant de l’embrasser… Oui, tous les détails étaient encore très vifs dans son esprit et, même si elle n’aimait plus Erica, même si elle était heureuse à l’heure actuelle, beaucoup plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été avec son ex, il n’empêchait qu’elle ressentait toujours autant de tristesse et de rancune lorsqu’elle y repensait.

\- Je suis restée plantée devant la porte de son bureau à l’entendre embrasser une autre femme pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu’à ce que je retrouve l’usage de mes jambes. Et après, je suis partie…

\- Partie? répéta Arizona en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, répondit Callie. Je suis montée à l’étage, je me suis changée, ai fait un sac et je suis partie. Sans ne rien dire à personne… Et six mois plus tard, j’ai appris qu’Erica Hahn venait d’officialiser sa relation avec Maggie. Elle a fait croire à tout le monde que je lui avais brisé le cœur et que l’autre femme avait été là pour soigner ses blessures…

Un nouveau silence se fit suite aux révélations de Callie pendant lequel Arizona digérait les informations qu’elle venait d’apprendre. Cependant son manque de réaction fut mal interprété par Callie qui laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une véritable idiote…

\- Quoi? s’exclama Arizona en sortant de sa rêverie. Non Calliope, tu n’as rien d’une idiote!

\- Je t’en prie Arizona, rigola Callie amèrement, tu n’as pas besoin de mentir… Je sais très bien qu’il faut être complètement stupide pour ne pas voir que la personne avec qui on est censé passer le reste de sa vie ne nous aime pas…

La conviction dans la voix de Callie amena le nœud à l’estomac d’Arizona à se contracter plus fortement. Elle se leva lentement de sa place et s’avança jusqu’à Callie qui la suivit du regard. Arrivée devant elle, elle s’agenouilla légèrement devant elle jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur, porta sa main sur le menton de Callie et l’amena à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle voulait que Callie voie la sincérité, la certitude qui habitait les mots qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire donc elle attendit d’avoir toute son attention avant de prononcer lentement:

\- La seule idiote dans cette histoire est Erica Hahn pour t’avoir laissé partir…

Elle poussa un léger soupir lorsqu’elle vit Callie baisser les yeux, pas convaincu.

\- Calliope, murmura-t-elle tendrement, cette femme est complètement stupide de t’avoir traité comme elle l’a fait et je suis sûre qu’elle doit s’en mordre les doigts tous les jours depuis que tu l’as quitté… Surtout maintenant qu’elle a eu le loisir de voir à quel point tu pouvais être sexy en Chef des Services Secrets, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Elle vit avec joie un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Callie.

\- Tu es bête, énonça Callie en  levant de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis honnête, corrigea Arizona en hochant lentement la tête de haut en bas.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avec la même expression enjouée jusqu’à ce qu’Arizona perde peu à peu son sourire pour retrouver son sérieux. Elle glissa lentement une de ses mains sur le visage de Callie et lui caressa la joue.

\- Quand je te regarde, continua-t-elle sincèrement, la seule chose que je vois c’est une femme belle, intelligente et drôle qui a rencontré la mauvaise personne… Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un  d’aussi fort que toi et je ne connais peut-être pas Erica Hahn intimement mais je peux t’assurer que cette femme ne te méritait pas…

\- Arizona…

\- Je suis sérieuse Calliope, affirma Arizona.

Le ton désabusé de Callie et son regard ne faisaient que conforter Arizona dans sa volonté de la rassurer. Elle détestait Erica Hahn, sans la connaitre. Elle la détestait même si elle était une des personnes politiques les plus prometteuses du pays, même si elle était une des personnes qui l’aideraient à faire avancer les choses. Arizona avait vu une alliée en elle, une personne qui l’aiderait à accomplir de grandes choses pour leur Nation. Mais maintenant, elle ne voyait qu’une pourriture qui avait blessé la personne qui était devenu la composante la plus importante de sa vie.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais te voir de la façon dont tout le monde te voit – de la façon dont _je_ te vois… Tu verrais à quel point cette histoire te rend encore plus belle…

C’était dans des moments comme celui-là que Callie réalisait qu’Arizona était la seule et unique personne qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. D’une façon qu’elle n’avait jamais connue. D’une façon complète, entière, sans concession.

Oui, quand elle se plongeait dans le magnifique regard d’Arizona et qu’elle y lisait autant de tendresse, autant de conviction, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’elle avait trouvé LA personne avec qui elle avait envie de tout partager. Ses joies, ses tristesses, ses rires, ses doutes… La personne avec qui partager son avenir… 

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas beaucoup te promettre, déclara doucement Arizona, mais ce que je peux t’assurer Calliope c’est que je ne t’utiliserais jamais pour ma carrière… Je te promets que ton bien-être passera toujours avant la moindre stratégie politique…

\- Je sais, souffla Callie.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et laissa son visage aller contre la paume réconfortante d’Arizona.

\- Je sais que tu es différente d’Erica, reprit-elle. Dès la première minute où je t’ai parlé, je savais que tu étais son exact opposé Arizona…

\- J’en suis heureuse, répondit Arizona.

Elle continua de la fixer quelques secondes avant de se pencher lentement vers elle et capturer délicatement ses lèvres.

Callie ferma immédiatement les yeux et sentit son cœur s’accélérer. La façon qu’avait Arizona de l’embrasser était unique. Elle lui donnait l’impression _d’être_ unique…

Au moment où elle voulut glisser une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la blonde pour approfondir le baiser, cette dernière s’éloigna, le souffle pantelant.

\- J’ai une question à te poser, souffla Arizona.

Elle laissa son front contre celui de Callie pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se reculer légèrement et la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle savait que le moment était mal choisi, qu’elle avait tout intérêt à laisser les choses telles qu’elles étaient pour l’instant, surtout avec la grande avancée qu’elles avaient eu. Mais c’était une question qui la travaillait depuis la veille et qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Une question dont elle appréhendait la réponse mais qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Je t’écoute, répondit doucement Callie.

\- Hier, tu… quand on était…

Elle poussa un soupir puis lança abruptement:

\- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu’un d’autre?

Callie se recula un peu plus et la fixa d’un regard confus.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, pas sûre d’avoir bien compris.

\- Hier tu as dit qu’il y avait un tas de personne qui pouvait _s’occuper_ de toi, rappela Arizona en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vois d’autre personne que moi?

Callie fronça des sourcils en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir sorti une boutade lorsqu’Arizona avait claqué la porte de sa chambre mais elle n’en avait pensé aucun mot.

\- C’est la barmaid n’est-ce pas? demanda la blonde.

Callie vit le sérieux avec lequel elle venait de lui poser la question, ce qui la fit rire. Parce que la suggestion pour elle était absurde. Elle n’avait pas pensé une seule fois à Jasmine depuis qu’Arizona était entrée dans sa vie.

Cependant, cette dernière interpréta mal son hilarité et se braqua.

Elle se redressa pour s’éloigner mais Callie la retint en encerclant sa taille et la maintenue en place entre ses jambes.

\- Arizona, il n’y a personne d’autre. Je plaisantais en disant ça hier, assura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qu’elle perdit immédiatement lorsqu’une idée gênante lui vint à l’esprit.

\- Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre toi?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit de but-en-blanc Arizona alors qu’un sourire venait se dessiner sur son visage sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se décontracter face à la réponse de Callie parce qu’elle n’aurait pas supporté l’idée de la partager avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Callie sembla avoir les mêmes pensées car elle glissa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque avant d’ajouter lentement:

\- Je sais qu’on n’en a jamais vraiment discuté, déclara-t-elle nerveusement, mais je n’aime pas vraiment l’idée de te savoir avec une autre femme…

 Arizona aurait juré que son cœur avait fait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Elle posa ses deux mains de part et d’autre du visage de la Latina et le lui caressa tendrement.

\- Il n’y a que toi Calliope, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois et l’embrassa longuement.

\- Et je suis contente que ce soit le cas pour toi aussi, admit-elle contre ses lèvres, parce que j’aurais eu des scrupules à me débarrasser d’un si jolie corps.

Un rire s’échappa de la gorge de Callie qui l’attira un peu plus contre elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux.

Arizona étouffa un gémissement au moment où sa langue caressa la sienne et resserra ses bras autour de sa nuque glissant ainsi ses mains dans les cheveux de Callie avant de s’éloigner à nouveau et se plonger dans son regard.

\- Je suis contente que tu m’ais raconté pour toi et Hahn, déclara-t-elle lentement.

\- Moi aussi, réalisa Callie.

Parce qu’après cette discussion, après les mots réconfortants et sincère d’Arizona, elle se sentait libérée d’un énorme poids. Elle pouvait enfin avancer dans sa vie sans se sentir retenue par sa mauvaise expérience passée.

En réalité, si elle se voyait avancer c’était grâce à la femme qui était dans ses bras. Parce qu’elle lui donnait envie de voir plus loin, de voir plus grand, de voir les choses à deux.

Elle lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenties avant. Ni avec Georges, ni même avec Erica.

Mais Callie garda ses pensées pour elle car la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait, c’était effrayer Arizona. Elles avaient été d’accord pour prendre les choses comme elles venaient et c’était exactement ce qu’elles faisaient…

\- On peut dire que la visite d’Erica n’était pas une si mauvaise chose, commenta-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la blonde.

Arizona répondit en la basculant en position allongée sur le canapé, avant de se placer au-dessus d’elle.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler d’Erica Hahn? proposa-t-elle d’un ton suggestif.

Callie se retrouva nez à nez avec son décolleté et sentit une chaleur lui envahir la totalité du corps tandis qu’elle continuait de fixer d’un regard flamboyant la poitrine d’Arizona qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

\- Erica qui? souffla-t-elle d’un air absent.

Arizona esquissa un sourire mutin avant de se pencher vers elle et emprisonner langoureusement sa bouche.

\- Tu sais qu’on est dans ton bureau? fit remarquer faiblement Callie.

\- Je sais…

\- Et tu sais qu’il ne se passera rien tant qu’on est ici, continua-t-elle, même si les agissements de son corps était en total contradiction avec ses paroles.

Arizona la fit taire par un baiser beaucoup plus ardent que les précédents.

\- Ça, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ça reste à voir…

Oui, parce qu’elle avait bien l’intention de profiter de ce moment, sans qu’elles ne se souviennent de l’endroit où elles étaient, de qui elles étaient et de ce qu’elles avaient pu vivre par le passé.

Seules elle et Callie comptaient à cet instant précis.

 


	20. Chapter 20

\- Callie… gémit Arizona en roulant des yeux.

Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres qui se trouvaient sur sa nuque tandis qu’elles suçotaient l’endroit précis qui avait le don de la mettre dans un état second.

Elle se trouvait dans le grand dressing de sa chambre, le dos plaqué contre le mur, avec Callie qui la maintenait en place alors qu’elle exerçait sa magie sur elle.

Les mains dans les cheveux de cette dernière, Arizona la força à quitter sa nuque pour saisir ses lèvres entre les siennes et l’embrasser fougueusement.

\- J’ai l’impression que je ne t’ai pas vu seule depuis une éternité, pantela-t-elle en déboutonnant vélocement les boutons de la chemise de la magnifique femme contre elle.

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Callie au moment où sa main entra en contact avec sa peau, ce qui amena son désir à se décupler.

\- Je n’ai pas eu une minute à moi, répondit Callie dans un soupir.

\- Je sais, souffla Arizona. Et c’est une des nombreuses raisons qui me font penser que ce gala est une perte de temps…

Callie s’arrêta pour se reculer légèrement afin de pouvoir se plonger dans le regard de la blonde.

\- C’est ton gala d’anniversaire Arizona, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire amusé avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Comment peux-tu dire que c’est une perte de temps?

Arizona ne répondit pas immédiatement car ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge au moment où Callie augmenta la pression de son genou entre ses jambes. Elle poussa un léger grognement lorsque la bouche de cette dernière retrouva son chemin jusqu’à son cou et qu’elle redescendit tortueusement jusqu’à sa clavicule.

\- Je déteste fêter mon anniversaire, apprit-elle en maintenant les yeux fermés.

C’était incroyable ce que pouvait faire Callie avec sa bouche. Elle avait l’impression qu’un seul de ses touchés pouvait l’emmener en un rien de temps au septième ciel.

\- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent absolument à faire une énorme fête pour ça, continua-t-elle. Après tout, ce n’est pas un évènement international…

Callie remonta lentement ses lèvres jusqu’à son menton tandis qu’au même moment elle glissait ses deux mains sous la jupe d’Arizona et lui caressait le haut des jambes.

\- Qui plus est, ça – oh mon dieu! – ça nous empêche de… de nous voir parce que tu es occupée à mettre… en place tous les protocoles  de – de sécurité et je crois que c’est ce qui m’énerve le plus…

Callie détacha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de la peau d'Arizona et poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d’amener son visage à quelques centimètres de celui qui avait le don de la rendre folle.

\- Arizona?

\- Hmm? 

\- Tais-toi, intima-t-elle.

\- Okay, répondit Arizona avant de l’attirer contre elle dans un baiser enflammé.

Baiser qui ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde car un bruit venant de la chambre attira leur attention et les amena à se séparer brusquement pour tendre l’oreille.

\- Arizona? héla la voix étouffée de Teddy.

Elles entendirent des bruits de pas s’approcher dangereusement de l’endroit où elles étaient.

Sans perdre de temps, Arizona attrapa Callie par le poignet et la plaqua juste derrière la porte qu’elle bloqua du pied au moment où Teddy essaya de l’ouvrir.

Maintenant une main contre la bouche de sa Chef de la Sécurité, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa seulement sa tête apparaître.

\- Tiens salut Teddy! s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton exagérément enjoué.

Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de Callie contre sa main mais l’ignora, se contentant de fixer sa meilleure amie qui la dévisageait les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Teddy en s’avançant de quelques pas.

Arizona resserra l’entrebâillement de la porte pour s’assurer qu’elle ne puisse pas apercevoir Callie et lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- Impeccable! s’exclama-t-elle. J’étais seulement en train de me changer pour  vous retrouver Alex et toi pour notre rendez-vous.

\- Nous t’attendons depuis trente minutes maintenant, informa Teddy.

\- Désolée, répondit Arizona en essayant de garder le rythme de sa voix régulier.

Parce que Callie venait de glisser une de ses mains le long de son bas-ventre et qu’un gémissement menaçait à tout moment de quitter sa bouche.

\- D’ailleurs, reprit l’autre blonde en s’appuyant nonchalamment contre l’embrasure de la porte, tu n’aurais pas vu l’Agent _Sexy_ Torres? Alex l’a envoyé à ta recherche il y a une bonne quinzaine de minutes et on dirait bien qu’elle a disparu…

\- Elle est retournée à… à son bureau, répondit Arizona alors que le dit-agent continuait son manège à côté d’elle. Et je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de l’appeler comme ça!

\- Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui lui a donné ce surnom, fit remarquer Teddy avec un sourire entendu. Tu as même dis qu’elle avait la plus belle p-

\- Et si tu allais retrouver Alex pendant que je termine de me changer? la coupa Arizona en serrant des dents.

Elle sentait ses joues chauffer et elle savait que si elle tentait un regard en direction de Callie, elle la verrait parée de son air suffisant et moqueur.

\- Très bien, répondit Teddy avec un léger haussement d’épaule. Mais dépêches-toi, Alex va bientôt faire une syncope! Surtout qu’on doit régler des détails assez importants sur la soirée.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que ce gala d’anniversaire commençait réellement à l’agacer.

\- Je suis là dans cinq minutes, promit-elle.

Elle attendit de s’assurer que Teddy fut sortie de ses appartements avant de refermer la porte et se tourner vers Callie.

\- C’était moins une, soupira-t-elle soulagée en retirant sa main de la bouche de cette dernière.

Et comme elle s’y était attendue, un énorme sourire goguenard se trouvait sur le visage de la Latina qui la fixait d’un air amusé.

\- Agent _Sexy_ Torres? s’enquit Callie.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, grommela Arizona en détournant le regard.

Ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer l’amusement de Callie qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua de la fixer d’un regard prédateur.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est alors?

\- Une fois, alors que je voulais dire Agent Secret Torres, ma langue a fourché en un « Agent _Sexy_ Torres », informa la blonde dont la gêne augmentait de plus en plus. Et depuis Teddy ne me lâche plus avec ça… Surtout depuis qu’elle sait que j’ai un faible pour toi.

\- Un faible? répéta Callie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son rire.

Elle adorait voir Arizona dans une position de malaise. Elle ne la trouvait que plus belle et il lui était toujours impossible de lui résister lorsqu’elle l’a voyait rougir ou se mordre la lèvre nerveusement.

\- J’ai l’impression de revenir au lycée, se moqua-t-elle.

Arizona lui mit un coup sur l’épaule.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer! s’indigna-t-elle. Je te rappelle qu’elle n’est pas censée savoir qu’on a partagé beaucoup plus qu’un baiser!

\- Okay okay, concéda Callie en levant les bras en signe de paix.

Lorsqu’elle vit le sourire d’Arizona revenir, elle les laissa retomber de part et d’autre de son corps et lui enlaça la taille avant de l’attirer contre elle.

\- On a combien de temps devant nous pour partager beaucoup plus qu’un baiser? demanda-t-elle en s’amusant à caresser le nez d’Arizona avec le sien.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous avez en tête Agent Torres, répondit Arizona d’un ton séducteur.

Callie laissa ses mains descendre jusqu’à ses fesses et les lui agrippa fermement.

\- Et si vous me laissiez vous montrer Mme la Présidente…

 

\----------------

 

\- Mais où étiez-vous passé bon sang?! s’exclama Alex Karev au moment où Arizona et Callie entrèrent dans le Bureau Ovale. Je vous ai envoyé retrouver la présidente il y a plus d’une demi-heure! ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Callie.

\- J’ai mis du temps à la trouver, expliqua Callie.

\- Et lorsqu’elle l’a fait, il me restait encore quelques détails à régler sur un dossier important, termina Arizona. Donc l’Agent Torres m’a gentiment attendu.

Elle adressa un sourire à Alex qu’elle espérait des plus innocents en le rejoignant à la table de réunion où il était déjà assis en compagnie de Teddy, suivit de près par Callie qui essayait elle aussi de paraître la plus désinvolte possible.

Évitant soigneusement son regard, Arizona s’installa et se tourna vers ses deux amis, leur indiquant qu’elle était prête à les écouter.

Alex la fixa quelques secondes d’un air agacé avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

\- Comme j’étais en train de l’expliquer à Altman, la Reine d’Angleterre vient de nous confirmer sa venue et donc –

\- Attends, le coupa Arizona. Tu veux dire que même la Reine sera présente?

\- Arizona, soupira Teddy d’un ton légèrement amusé, tu es LA présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique, bien sûr que la Reine d’Angleterre sera là à ton gala d’anniversaire!

Arizona esquissa un grand sourire en échangeant un regard complice avec Callie qui s’empêcha de secouer la tête en rigolant.

Quelques fois, Arizona lui donnait vraiment l’impression d’oublier qui elle était et elle trouvait cet aspect-là de sa personnalité tellement beau. Il ne faisait que lui confirmer l’humilité dont faisait preuve l’autre femme.

\- Et au niveau de la sécurité, tout est opérationnel? demanda Alex, faisant ainsi sortir la Chef de la Sécurité de ses pensées.

\- Tout est au point avec la NSA et le Bureau Fédéral, répondit-elle. Ils s’occupent de la surveillance extérieure avec des hommes postés tous les deux mètres en plus des check-up présents à toutes les entrées. Et bien sûr mon équipe et moi gérons l’organisation à l’intérieur…

\- Attendez, coupa Arizona au moment où Alex s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Tu es de service ce soir-là? demanda-t-elle à l’adresse de Callie.

Callie vit un éclair de déception traverser les yeux d’Arizona, ce qui la surprit légèrement. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était inattendu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Alex la devança.

\- Bien sûr qu’elle est de service, c’est la Chef des Services de sécurité, déclara-t-il d’un ton qui lui disait clairement que ça allait de soi.

Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant d’échanger un regard avec Callie qui lui adressa un léger sourire qu’elle espérait conciliant.

Elle savait que sa question était stupide, parce que comme l’avait dit Alex, Callie était la Chef de la Sécurité. Si elle, elle n’était pas là pour se charger de la sécurité, qui pouvait bien le faire?

Oui Arizona le savait mais ce fait ne l’empêchait pas d’être déçue et triste à cette idée. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'il lui était impossible de débarquer à la soirée avec Callie à son bras, mais elle avait espéré qu’elles puissent passer la majorité de cette soirée ensemble. Elle avait espéré voir Callie dans une robe de soirée qui l’empêcherait littéralement de pouvoir détourner les yeux d’elle et quand il lui aurait été impossible de tenir plus longtemps, elle l’aurait attiré dans un coin isolé et l’aurait embrassé jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus reprendre son souffle.

C’était exactement la soirée qu’Arizona s’était imaginée et tous ses espoirs venaient de s’envoler en quelques secondes, parce que Callie sera occupée à jouer les protectrices pendant qu’elle, elle remplirait son rôle de Présidente.

 

Arizona pensait que la nouvelle, aussi peu surprenante qu’elle était, représentait surement le pire aspect de ce gala d’anniversaire mais elle n’était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

\- On en arrive au dernier point, déclara Alex.

Il s’éclaircît la gorge et se dandina légèrement sur son siège, mal-à-l’aise. Arizona le regarda curieusement, appréhendant ce qu’il allait dire.

\- Il te faut un rencard pour cette soirée, se décida-t-il à terminer. Un rencard- _homme_ …

\- QUOI?! s’exclama Arizona.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de rigoler, pensant qu’il plaisantait. Cependant, lorsqu’elle vit qu’il conservait son visage impassible, elle comprit qu’il était très sérieux.

\- Il en est hors de question! affirma-t-elle d’un ton sans équivoque.

\- Arizona, soupira Teddy. Il est temps qu’on te voit avec un homme à ton bras et cette soirée en est l’occasion parfaite…

Teddy savait que son amie allait être réticente à cette idée et si elle voulait être totalement honnête avec elle-même, il s’agissait aussi de son cas. Mais c’était la seule solution. Elle le savait et Arizona aussi…

\- Les gens commencent à se poser des questions, poursuivit-elle. Et sauf si tu es prête à faire publiquement ton coming-out, il faut que tu t’affiches avec un homme à cette soirée…

Arizona ne l’écoutait plus, son attention était porté sur Callie qui maintint quelques secondes son regard avant de le détourner vers le sol, désabusée.

Cette soirée s’annonçait des plus désastreuses…


	21. Chapter 21

Le Gala d’Anniversaire de la première Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique était un évènement non seulement national mais aussi mondial. Les caméras du monde entier étaient braquées sur la Maison Blanche alors que quelques-uns des plus puissants dirigeants du pays, voir même de la planète, avaient fait le déplacement pour la soirée.

Arizona Robbins avait marqué l’histoire de l’Amérique et il semblait que le monde entier était prêt à fêter le jour où elle était née.

Le monde entier, excepté une personne: la Présidente elle-même.

Parce qu’elle détestait fêter son anniversaire et ce soir plus qu’habituellement…

 

Fixant son reflet dans le miroir, Arizona effleura des doigts ses boucles blondes qui lui retombaient en cascade sur les épaules puis retira sa main et poussa un léger soupir.

Teddy lui avait conseillé de les attacher en un chignon et de changer un peu mais Arizona savait que Callie les préférait au naturel. Et même si officiellement Nick Hemsworth, le sénateur de Washington, était son cavalier pour la soirée qui s’annonçait, elle ne voulait plaire et être jolie que pour Callie ce soir.

Après qu’Alex et Teddy lui aient démontré à travers de nombreux arguments qu’il était indispensable pour son image et la pérennité de sa carrière qu’elle soit accompagnée d’un homme ce soir-là, Arizona en avait longuement discuté avec Callie pour prendre sa décision. Parce que pour elle, même si elles ne l’avaient jamais clairement dit, qu’elles n’avaient jamais clairement défini leur relation, l’avis de Callie était le plus important. Mais cette dernière s’était montrée compréhensive et rassurante. Elle lui avait dit qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’inquiète pour elles, que ça n’allait rien changer du tout. Et finalement Arizona avait accepté, ce qui l’amenait à cet instant précis, debout dans son dressing, à contempler le travail qu’avait effectué son équipe de stylistes habituelle.

 

Elle continua de se regarder en veillant à ce qu’aucun défaut ne se trouve sur sa tenue jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit de coups à la porte n’attire son attention. Elle la vit s’ouvrir à travers le miroir, laissant apparaître le reflet d’une Callie souriante.

\- Hey, salua cette dernière en pénétrant à l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Hey, répondit Arizona avec un sourire.

Callie referma la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner vers Arizona qui lui faisait dorénavant face. Elle s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque les mots se retrouvèrent bloqués dans sa gorge au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur l’autre femme.

\- Tu - tu es magnifique, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le mot « magnifique » lui semblait même dérisoire pour définir comment elle voyait Arizona.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui était impossible de détourner le regard d'elle tandis qu'elle le glissait de bas en haut, dessinant les courbes de la blonde dans sa somptueuse robe noire. Elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher en remontant lentement jusqu'à croiser le regard de la blonde dont le teint avait légèrement viré au rose.

\- Merci, répondit doucement Arizona.

La façon dont Callie avait de la fixer avait toujours le don de la troubler et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle observa à son tour la tenue officielle d'agent que la Latina portait et qui se composait pour l'occasion d'un blaser blanc, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur.

Callie était somptueuse, comme toujours et Arizona avait un véritable faible pour ses tenues professionnelles. Mais à cet instant, elles n'étaient qu'un rappel vicieux qu’elle ne serait pas la personne à ses côtés pour ce gala.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les mains de la brune qui était jointes devant elle et tenaient une grande rose rouge. Callie remarqua son attention et suivit son regard avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en la lui tendant timidement.

\- Elle est pour toi, informa-t-elle. Joyeux anniversaire...

Arizona l'attrapa délicatement et la porta à son nez pour la humer avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Elle est très belle, merci.

D'un geste naturel, elle fit un pas en avant et se positionna sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser tendrement avant de s'éloigner légèrement sans la quitter des yeux et glisser ses deux mains autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre elle.

\- Tu es prête? demanda Callie.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, répondit-elle en faisant une légère moue.

Callie resserra  lentement l'étreinte et posa son front contre le sien alors qu’un sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Arizona c'est ta soirée, fit-elle remarquer dans un rire. Tu devrais être excitée à l'idée d'avoir ce grand bal à ton intention avec les invités les plus prestigieux au monde!

\- Oui mais toi tu n'y seras pas, rétorqua la blonde d'une voix triste en baissant les yeux.

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fini par la fermer pour pousser un soupir. Elle se pencha légèrement et amena Arizona à redresser la tête en frôlant son nez avec le sien. Lorsque les lèvres de la blonde furent  accessibles, elle posa doucement les siennes contre elles et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je serais là, assura-t-elle.

\- Pour travailler, rétorqua Arizona avec une pointe d'amertume.

Amertume que Callie comprenait parfaitement parce qu'elle-même aurait voulu passer la soirée à ses côtés à profiter de chaque instant avec elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'elle avait un rôle à tenir, tout comme la femme dans ses bras. Elle devait donc se faire à l'idée de la voir au bras d'une autre personne qu’elle, même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait seulement de préserver les apparences. Elle devait prendre sur elle et positiver le plus possible, pour elle et pour Arizona. Parce qu'il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur ce qu'aurait pu être, hypothétiquement, dans des circonstances totalement différentes, la soirée d'anniversaire de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Surtout que Callie voulait vraiment qu'Arizona profite de sa soirée. Des galas comme celui qui les attendait ne se présentaient qu'une seule fois dans une vie et s'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait d'en avoir un, c'était bien la blonde.

\- Oui mais je serais tout de même là, finit-elle par répondre. Et puis tu seras tellement occupée que tu ne réaliseras même pas que je ne suis pas à tes côtés!          

Arizona en doutait fortement mais resta silencieuse. Elle posa sa tête au creux de la nuque à Callie et enfouit son nez contre sa peau.

\- Si seulement je pouvais rester ici, dans cette position, soupira-t-elle en respirant le parfum de Callie.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un rire avant de tourner sa tête sur le côté et poser ses lèvres sur la tempe d’Arizona.

\- On se retrouve en fin de soirée pour fêter ça ensemble, proposa-t-elle dans l’espoir de lui faire disparaître un peu son humeur morose.

\- Non, répondit Arizona d’un ton ferme.

Elle se redressa légèrement et croisa le regard confus de Callie.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais attendre la fin de la soirée avant de te voir seule à seule, déclara-t-elle.

\- À quoi tu penses?

Arizona fronça des sourcils en réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s’offraient à elles.

Il était pour elle hors de question qu’elle passe toute la soirée sans avoir un seul contact avec Callie. Il leur arrivait souvent de ne pas se voir, de passer des journées ou des soirées loin l'une de l’autre et elle y survivait. Mais ce soir était particulier. Ce soir elle allait devoir passer la soirée au bras d’une autre personne – un homme qui plus est – et faire semblant qu’il l’intéressait, alors que la personne qui lui plaisait réellement serait dans la même pièce et devrait faire comme s’il n’y avait rien entre elles.

Elle devait passer la soirée à parler avec des personnes, rigoler et s’amuser, pendant que la seule personne avec qui elle voulait partager chaque secondes de son temps serait occupée à garder tout le monde en sécurité.

Elle devait passer la soirée à ignorer la seule personne qu’elle voulait considérer…

\- Retrouve-moi à 23h au coin habituel du jardin, intima-t-elle finalement.

\- J'ai l'impression de revenir au collège, rigola Callie.  Tu sais avec les rendez-vous secrets derrière le bâtiment des Sciences-Nat'...

Elle esquissa un sourire face au regard perçant que lui adressa Arizona et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour combler la distance entre leurs deux visages.

\- Je ne louperais ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde, affirma-t-elle dans un mumure.

Elle resta quelques secondes le front contre celui d'Arizona avant de fermer les yeux et capturer lentement ses lèvres.

Cet instant était l’un des rares où elles n'étaient que Callie et Arizona. Et il fallait qu'elles profitent de leurs moments seuls avant que le devoir ne les appelle et qu'elles doivent retrouver leurs rôles respectifs.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, déclara Callie après quelques secondes de silence. J'étais censée t'escorter jusqu'à la salle de réception il y a plus de dix minutes...

\- Okay, répondit Arizona en se dégageant malgré elle de leur étreinte.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son miroir et jeta un dernier coup d’œil à sa tenue sous le regard de Callie qui ne la quittait pas.

\- Arizona?

L'interpellée leva les yeux et croisa son regard à travers le reflet.

\- Essayes de t'amuser un peu, dit Callie avec un sourire. Tu le mérites...

 

\---------------------

 

Il était déjà 22h30 lorsqu’Arizona jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à sa montre, lui faisant réaliser que le temps était passé à une vitesse hallucinante.

Malgré ses réticences du début, elle avait fini par trouver de l’intérêt à sa soirée, arrivant même à s’amuser un peu.

Elle avait été sollicitée de tous les côtés, rencontrant et revoyant des personnes intéressantes et d’autre un peu moins. Elle avait aussi eu le plaisir de revoir ses parents, avait même eu la chance de voir sa chanteuse préférée se produire sur la petite scène de la grande salle de réception et Nick Hemsworth s’était avéré être d’une compagnie très agréable.

Oui, la soirée se déroulait parfaitement. Son équipe avait vraiment fait de gros efforts pour lui faire plaisir et lui faire passer un agréable moment. Le seul point négatif, c’était l’absence de Callie.

Elle avait passé sa soirée à jeter des regards frénétiques dans sa direction, réussissant à lui voler quelques sourires mais n’avait pas pu échanger un seul mot avec elle, parce que la Chef de la Sécurité était débordée et qu’il aurait été suspect qu’elle l’interrompe en plein travail. Donc Arizona s’était contentée de l’observer de loin, attendant impatiemment 23h pour la retrouver.

Elle était à nouveau en train de la fixer lorsque son cavalier vint se positionner devant elle et lui boucha la vue.

\- M’accorderiez-vous une danse? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main pour qu’elle la saisisse.

Elle détourna les yeux de Callie qui était en pleine discussion avec un de ses agents et porta son attention sur l’homme face à elle.

\- Hum c’est que – commença-t-elle d’un ton hésitant.

Nick esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n’est qu’une danse, promit-il.

Arizona le fixa pendant une fraction de seconde avant de finir par se laisser tenter et attraper la main qu’il continuait de lui tendre.

Il les dirigea jusqu’au milieu de la piste de danse où plusieurs personnes se trouvaient et glissa une main dans son dos tout en gardant celle qu’il avait dans la sienne en place.

Se laissant guider par les pas de son cavalier et restant à une distance convenable de lui, elle ne put s’empêcher de réaliser à quel point le toucher de quelqu’un d’autre que Callie la rendait mal-à-l’aise. C’était comme si elle n’était pas à sa place, comme si rien n’avait de sens.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure? questionna Nick après un moment de silence.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Depuis combien de temps dure quoi?

Il esquissa un sourire entendu tout en continuant de la guider dans ses pas de danse.

\- Votre relation avec l’Agent Torres, déclara-t-il finalement, amenant Arizona à se figer sur place.

Comment pouvait-il savoir? Comment pouvait-il être au courant de leur histoire alors qu’elles n’avaient pas échangé un seul mot de la soirée?

Le sourire du sénateur Hemsworth s’agrandit lorsqu’il vit les traits d’Arizona se déformer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-il en reprenant sa main pour l’amener à danser de nouveau, je ne dirais rien je vous le promets…

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire qu’il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi? demanda précautionneusement Arizona.

\- J’ai vu les regards que vous vous échangez depuis le début de la soirée… Avec mon compagnon, nous avions l’habitude de nous regarder de la même façon…

Arizona se recula légèrement pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Votre compagnon?

\- Ex, précisa Nick avec un sourire morne. Et oui, je suis gay… Et j’ai compris que c’était aussi votre cas dès le moment où on m’a proposé un rendez-vous arrangé avec vous. Il m’a donc suffit d’être attentif à la personne qui aurait votre attention ce soir et la seule que vous donnez l’impression de voir, c’est votre Chef de la Sécurité…

\- Vous êtes perspicace M. Hemsworth…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à ne pas nier, peut-être le fait qu’il vivait exactement la même chose qu’elle, mais Arizona réalisa qu’elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, c’était comme s’il existait un accord tacite entre les homosexuels de la sphère politique qui les empêchaient de se dénoncer les uns et autres…

\- Je suis surtout content de ne pas m’être trompé, répondit le sénateur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé s’il s’était avéré que mes spéculations étaient fausses.

Arizona rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière dans un rire.

\- Vous auriez surement fini vendeur dans un fast-food, taquina-t-elle.

\- Ça pourrait être pire…

Ils continuèrent de danser silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, chacun plongé dans leurs réflexions, lorsqu’Arizona reprit la parole:

\- Que s’est-il passé?

\- Quand ça?

\- Entre vous et votre copain, précisa-t-elle. Vous avez dit qu’il était votre ex… Que s’est-il passé?

Nick poussa un soupir et laissa quelques secondes filer avant de répondre.

\- Il est arrivé un moment où j’ai dû faire un choix entre lui et le Sénat…

\- Et vous avez choisi le Sénat, en conclut Arizona.

\- Exact…

Arizona combattit l’envie de lui demander s’il regrettait sa décision. Parce que même si elle voulait savoir, elle savait qu’il était plus préférable qu’elle reste dans l’ignorance.

Elle resta donc silencieuse et regarda par-dessus l’épaule de sénateur pour observer de nouveau Callie en plein travail.

 

\------------

 

\- Callie! héla Lexie en arrivant d'un pas précipité vers celle  qui était occupée à donner des ordres à Jo.

La Chef de la Sécurité se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait son attention.

\- Les agents du Mossad ont encore déclenché l'alerte, apprit-elle.

Callie poussa un soupir exaspéré en passant sa main sur son visage d'un geste las.

\- Je te jure ils m'exaspèrent ces idiots! s'agaça-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Mark de s'en occuper? Je dois m'assurer de la sortie de l'ambassadeur canadien...

Lexie hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner les talons et repartir dans la direction d'où elle était arrivée. Callie la regarda s'éloigner à travers la foule jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la piste de danse.

Elle regarda Arizona danser avec le sénateur Hemsworth et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle la vit rigoler à une chose qu’il venait de lui dire.

Elle était heureuse de la voir enfin sourire et profiter réellement de sa soirée alors qu'elle avait été des plus réticentes à l'idée d'y assister. Et Callie était prête à donner n'importe quoi tant qu'elle voyait ce sourire apparaître sur le visage de la plus extraordinaire femme au monde.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait d'observer Arizona danser dans les bras de Nick Hemsworth, son sourire se fana lentement. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac et elle ne put maintenir son regard sur le couple plus longtemps.

Essayant d’ignorer l’horrible sentiment qui venait de la gagner, elle poussa un soupir et s'éloigna en direction des agents de sécurités de l'ambassadeur canadien qui attendaient ses directives.

 

\-----------

 

Arizona jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et vit que l'heure avoisinait bientôt les 23h. Elle posa le verre de vin blanc qu'elle avait à la main et se tourna vers Nick, assis à côté d'elle.

\- Il faut que je m'absente, est-ce que vous pourriez me couvrir quelques minutes? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Nick lui adressa un sourire entendu avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Je m'en occupe...

Elle le remercia et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour quitter la salle le plus discrètement possible, utilisant une sortie de secours plutôt que la principale.

Arrivée dans le grand jardin présidentiel, elle se dirigea vers le spot où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Callie et la trouva déjà là-bas, assise sur un petit muret.

\- Hey, lança Arizona avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche.

Callie leva les yeux vers elle et se redressa avant de lui adresser un faible sourire.

\- Hey...

\- Tu as réussi à te libérer?

\- Oui, répondit Callie. J’ai mis Mark à mon poste, ce qui me donne quelques minutes…

Arizona acquiesça puis fit un pas en avant pour encercler sa nuque. Elle glissa ses deux mains sur le cou de Callie et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'éloigner pour pousser un soupir appréciatif.

\- J'ai pensé à ça toute la soirée, confia-t-elle en souriant de nouveau.

Cependant elle perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Callie qui détourna son regard.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Callie hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de se décider enfin à regarder dans sa direction.

\- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Elle l'attira ensuite jusqu'au muret sur lequel elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt et la fit s'asseoir.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara Callie en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Je pensais te le donner plus tard mais - hum - mais maintenant me semble le mieux.

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte d'un geste timide qui ne fit qu’attendrir Arizona qui l'attrapa d'un geste délicat sans quitter une seule seconde les prunelles sombres face à elle avant de baisser les yeux vers l'écrin qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

\- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, énonça Callie.

\- Il est magnifique…

Arizona frôla des doigts le collier doré en forme de cœur avant de lever de nouveau le regard vers Callie et lui adresser un énorme sourire.

\- Tu me l'accroches? demanda-t-elle en retirant le bijou de la boite qu’elle tendit ensuite à Callie avant de lui tourner le dos.

Callie s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser la chaine autour de son cou. Elle prit son temps pour la fixer, profitant de cette proximité qui lui avait manqué ces dernières heures. Lorsque l'attache fut accrochée, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains le long de la nuque d'Arizona et la lui caresser délicatement.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux au contact, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle baissa les yeux vers le collier qui pendait désormais à son cou puis se tourna pour faire face à la femme qui avait occupé chacune de ses pensées tout au long de la soirée.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en scellant son regard au sien.

\- Mon plaisir, répondit Callie.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona se penche pour combler la distance entre elles et capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci le baiser dura plus longtemps que le premier et au moment où la blonde resserra leur étreinte pour l'approfondir, Callie s'éloigna légèrement.

\- Calliope?

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la nommée en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Arizona désormais inquiète.

Callie secoua la tête, pas sûre de la réponse qu'elle devait donner.

Elle était venue au lieu de rendez-vous avec la ferme intention d'oublier ses doutes et ses insécurités pour profiter du petit moment qu'elle avait avec Arizona. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle, enveloppée par le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle seule arrivait à lui procurer, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les oublier.

\- Rien, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Callie je sais quand quelque chose te travaille, dit Arizona en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Juste – dis-moi...

Callie laissa ses mains retomber de part et d'autre de son corps et finit par lever les yeux vers Arizona qui la fixait d'un air concerné.

\- Je t'ai vu danser avec le sénateur Hemsworth, déclara-t-elle lentement.

S’étant attendue à pire, Arizona poussa un soupir de soulagement face à la réponse.

\- On préservait seulement les apparences, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse...

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en plaisantant mais lorsqu'elle vit Callie conserver son regard grave, elle perdit rapidement son sourire.

\- Tu - tu es jalouse? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui l'amena à poursuivre:

\- Callie, s'il y a bien une personne qui sait que je suis à cent pour cent lesbienne, c'est bien toi! déclara-t-elle sur un ton de plaisanterie, en espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

Cependant Callie garda sa mine grave avant de se décider à prendre enfin la parole.

\- Je n'étais pas jalouse de Nick Hemsworth, assura-t-elle.

Elle marqua une légère pause avant d'ajouter lentement:

\- J'étais jalouse de ce qu'il représentait...

Ce qui rendit Arizona encore plus confuse.

\- Ce qu'il représentait? répéta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas le sens.

\- Quand je t'ai vu avec lui en train de danser, poursuivit Callie, je me suis rendue compte que je ne serais jamais la personne qui arriverait à ce genre de soirée accrochée à ton bras...

\- On s'en fiche! assura Arizona en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Ces soirées mondaines, ces galas, je m'en contrefiche Calliope! Je préfère être avec toi, enfermée dans ma chambre, plutôt qu'assister à n'importe laquelle de ces soirées!

Elle adressa à Callie un regard suppliant, l'intimant de voir la conviction, la sincérité derrière ses paroles.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, répondit Callie en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Moi aussi je m'en fiche de tout ça Arizona. Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par les feux des projecteurs, je les ai même toujours fuis... Je ne veux pas que notre histoire soit dévoilée, je ne le voudrais jamais… Mais quand je t’ai vu avec lui, j’ai réalisé que -

Elle s’interrompit et pris une profonde inspiration, sachant que ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire risquait de tout changer.

\- J’ai réalisé que toi et moi, nous n’allions nulle part... termina-t-elle. Arizona, nous - nous n’avons aucun avenir…

Elle vit le visage d'Arizona se tordre en une grimace de confusion qui lui montra que ses mots la blessaient, ce qui accentua son sentiment de culpabilité.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus les empêcher. Elle avait évité d'y accorder de l'importance jusque maintenant mais ces pensées devenaient de plus en plus pesantes au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour Arizona grandissaient. Et maintenant? Maintenant elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus les ignorer.

\- Je n'ai jamais été une personne qui faisait des plans, poursuivit Callie sans quitter Arizona du regard. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à me projeter dans le futur. Même lorsque j'étais fiancée avec Erica et que je m'apprêtais à l'épouser, je ne pensais pas à l'avenir... Mais avec toi, c'est différent...

Elle marqua une légère pause pour organiser ses pensées alors qu'Arizona continuait de la fixer sans rien dire.

\- Avec toi Arizona, je n'arrête pas de fantasmer sur un avenir. Un futur avec toi. Un futur avec des engagements, un futur éternel... Et aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça: des fantasmes...

\- Non, dit Arizona en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle continua de se noyer dans l'océan sombre qui composait les yeux de Callie et sentit sa gorge se serrer au moment où les mots se décidèrent enfin à la quitter.

\- C'est faux...

\- Est-ce que ça l'est vraiment? demanda Callie d'un ton défaitiste.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent au moment où elle ajouta:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois pour nous en dehors des murs de tes appartements?

Arizona ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait toujours évité d'y penser parce que la présence de Callie auprès d'elle semblait ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai, de plus réel à chaque fois. Donc elle mettait tous les éventuels problèmes qu'elles pourraient avoir de côté pour profiter pleinement des moments qu'elles partageaient ensembles. Elle évitait de se poser des questions sur ce que leur histoire signifiait réellement parce qu'elle lui suffisait telle qu'elle était. Elle n'avait besoin que de Callie auprès d'elle, peu importe de quelle manière.

\- On savait toutes les deux que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre, poursuivit Callie lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. On a toujours évité d'en parler, on a toujours évité de mettre des mots sur notre histoire, on a toujours évité de définir notre relation parce qu’on savait que ce jour arriverait... On agit comme un couple mais on n'en est pas un, parce qu'on sait toutes les deux qu'on ne peut pas. On ne peut pas sans risquer de mettre en péril ta place en tant que Présidente... Et quand bien même les gens se ficheraient du fait que tu sois gay, notre relation reste interdite…

Sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que sa gorge se remplissait de sanglots, Callie se tût et prit une profonde inspiration.

Dire ce qu'elle était en train de dire la tuait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi difficile de sa vie parce qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner de sa seule source de bonheur, de la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis des années. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elles fassent toutes les deux face au moment qu'elles repoussaient depuis trop longtemps et Nick Hemsworth en avait été un simple rappel.

\- On a refusé d'ouvrir les yeux mais la vérité est là Arizona: nous n’avons aucun avenir ensemble, reprit-elle finalement. Et je tiens trop à toi pour me contenter de vivre dans ces limbes, avec cette épée de Damoclès flottant au-dessus de nous.

\- Calliope...

\- Je veux plus, coupa Callie parce qu’elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire avant qu'Arizona ne réagisse. Je refuse d'être la personne qui compromettrait tes chances de devenir le meilleur président que ce pays n’ait jamais connu, mais je veux plus. Je voudrais toujours plus avec toi… Mais avec toi Arizona, pas avec la Présidente du pays. Et malheureusement, elle et toi représentez une seule et même personne.

Arizona sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas quelle solution apporter à leurs problèmes parce que tout ce que Callie venait de dire était vrai. La seule chose dont elle avait pleinement conscience, c'était cet énorme trou béant qui se creusait dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que - qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? questionna-t-elle difficilement. Est-ce que tu veux tout... tu veux tout arrêter?

Elle avait la sensation que le simple fait de prononcer ces mots la rendait malade. Parce que l'idée de ne plus avoir Callie comme elle l'avait jusque maintenant était juste impossible à supporter. Elle n'arriverait jamais à revenir à une simple relation platonique avec elle. Elle n'avait pas pu par le passé, mais maintenant les choses risquaient d'être pires. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réapprendre à vivre sans les baisers de Callie. Sans ses caresses ou ses étreintes.

Elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de la sensation de sa peau nue sous ses doigts, de celle de son corps contre le sien.

C'était une chose tout simplement inconcevable...

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit par répondre Callie d'une voix brisée. Je… je pense que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire…

Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses sans bouger et sans se quitter du regard, intégrant lentement les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés et l'impact qu'ils allaient avoir sur la suite.

Arizona fixa le visage marqué par la tristesse de Callie et se demanda comment elle était passée du moment où elle était heureuse et comblée après qu'elle lui ait offert un magnifique collier, à ce moment précis où elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

Elle continua de la regarder pendant de longues secondes puis finit par bouger pour faire un pas vers elle.

\- Danse avec moi, murmura-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Callie la dévisagea quelques secondes avec un léger froncement de sourcil, marquant sa confusion face à la demande.

\- Quoi?

\- Juste... danse avec moi, répéta Arizona.

Elle leva sa main et la lui tendit, attendant qu'elle la saisisse.

\- S'il te plait...

Callie baissa les yeux vers sa main, hésitant une fraction de seconde, avant de la saisir délicatement et l'attirer lentement contre elle, gardant les doigts d'Arizona emmêlés aux siens contre sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle la sentit enfouir son visage au creux de sa nuque, Callie aurait juré que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux pour se perdre dans la sensation de corps d'Arizona contre le sien, en essayant d’occulter le reste, et les fit tournoyer lentement au son de la musique étouffée qui émanait de l'intérieur.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Callie après quelques minutes de silence.

Arizona releva doucement la tête et la laissa aller contre la sienne avant de clore les yeux à son tour.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle alors qu’elle sentait ses yeux la brûler de plus en plus. Moi aussi…

Le moment où elle avait réalisé que Callie était la seule à pouvoir lui procurer un véritable sentiment de paix remontait à des mois, lorsqu'elle avait été capable de s'endormir à côté d'elle dans un avion. Son odeur, sa présence rassurante et la sensation de son corps à côté d’elle lui avait permis de trouver son havre de paix. Havre de paix qui ne l'avait plus jamais quitté depuis.

Et elle avait rêvé de danser avec Callie toute la soirée, attendant juste l'occasion de retrouver ce sentiment familier de quiétude et de sécurité que lui offraient ses bras. Et maintenant qu'elle y était enfin, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment où elle le ferait, elle risquait de perdre ce sentiment pour toujours...

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

_« OÙ EST PASSÉE LA PRÉSIDENTE ROBBINS?_

_Alors que le Gala donné à l’occasion de son anniversaire fut un véritable succès, la Présidente Robbins n’a pas été aperçue hors de la Maison Blanche depuis la fin de celui-ci. Annulant toutes les sorties officielles qui étaient prévues cette semaine, allant même jusqu’à repousser sa rencontre avec le Président français ce mardi, la Présidente n’a pas fait une seule apparition depuis plusieurs jours, un fait plus ou moins inquiétant lorsque l’on sait que depuis le début de son mandat, elle représente une des figures politiques les plus actives de notre pays._

_La Maison Blanche n’a souhaité faire aucune déclaration à ce sujet, mais une source anonyme travaillant à l’Aile Ouest nous a affirmé que la dirigeante du Monde Libre semblait « déprimée » et qu’elle avait « perdu de sa gaieté habituelle »._

_Lorsque l’on sait que le rendez-vous avec le sénateur Hemsworth s’est mal terminé (la Présidente et lui auraient quitté le Gala sans s’adresser un seul mot), on peut se demander s’il n’est pas la raison qui se cache derrière la baisse de régime de notre Présidente… Affaire à suivre…_

  1. _Agathe, Washington Pres. »_



 

Arizona parcouru les dernières lignes de l’article avant de laisser retomber le journal devant elle et pousser un long soupir. Elle porta sa main jusqu’à sa nuque et commença à jouer nerveusement avec le collier qui se trouver autour. Collier qui ne l’avait pas quitté une seule seconde depuis une semaine…

Une semaine. Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis son gala d’anniversaire.

Une semaine soit sept jours. Sept long jours depuis qu’elle avait vu Callie pour la dernière fois.

Sept jours que sa Chef de la Sécurité n’était pas venue travailler…

Après leur horrible discussion, elles étaient restées dans les bras l’une de l’autre, continuant de danser silencieusement jusqu’à ce que le téléphone de Callie sonne, lui indiquant que le devoir l’appelait. Elle avait levé les yeux vers Arizona puis était partie sans prononcer le moindre mot, la laissant au milieu du jardin présidentiel.

Et depuis, Arizona ne l’avait plus revue.

La raison officielle qu’avait invoquée la Chef de la Sécurité était qu’elle était malade, mais la Présidente savait que ce n’était pas le cas et c’est ce qui l’effrayait plus que tout.

Parce qu’après l’avoir regardé disparaître derrière les grands arbres du jardin présidentiel pour rejoindre son poste, Arizona ne s’était jamais douté qu’il s’agissait de la dernière fois qu’elle voyait Callie. Pour elle, même si la brune arrêtait leur relation, elle continuerait de la voir.

Elle s’attendait à devoir survivre à la possibilité de voir Callie tous les jours sans  pouvoir la toucher ou l’embrasser. Elle pensait qu’il s’agissait de la seule possibilité qui s’offrait à elle.

Sauf qu’il s’était avéré y avoir une alternative pire. Cent fois pire…

Vivre sans Callie était cent fois pire…

Elle avait donc cherché à la contacter. Elle avait cherché à la joindre à de nombreuses reprises sur son téléphone mais Callie n’avait jamais répondu. Elle avait cherché à avoir des nouvelles par le biais de ses amis, que ce soit Sloan, Yang ou même Grey et ils avaient tous maintenu la même version: la Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche était malade et Mark Sloan assurait l’intérim en attendant qu’elle revienne.

Sauf qu’Arizona était loin d’être sûre qu’elle reviendrait… Parce qu’elle avait beau se rejouer dans tous les sens la conversation qu’elles avaient eue pendant la soirée du gala, elle n’y voyait aucune issue favorable de la part de Callie.

Et cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu’elle n’avait eu aucune nouvelle d’elle alors qu’en presque une année, elle n’était jamais restée sans voir Callie plus de deux jours.

Une semaine…

Sept jours

172 heures

1293 minutes qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu et elle avait l’impression qu’elle n’avait jamais été aussi misérable de sa vie.

Elle avait essayé de remplir son devoir de présidente au mieux mais elle avait échoué. Lamentablement échoué.

Parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d’autre que l’absence de Callie. Elle avait assurée quelques meetings, faisant bonne figure, mais dès lors qu’elle s’était retrouvée seule, elle s’était effondrée. Et plus les jours passaient, plus l’absence de Callie se prolongeait et plus elle avait l’impression de sombrer.

Elle s’était forcée à sourire, à faire comme si de rien était, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus. Jusqu’à ce que faire semblant devienne trop dur. Donc elle avait annulé la plupart de ses sorties et s’était terrée dans son bureau, évitant au maximum de voir qui que ce soit alors que l’image de la personne qui avait contribué à son bonheur depuis de nombreux mois et qui maintenant était la cause de son malheur, ne cessait de la hanter.

Callie ne voyait pas d’avenir pour elles, mais Arizona ne voyait pas d’avenir _sans_ _elle_ …

 

La sonnerie du téléphone de son bureau sonna l’amenant à sortir de ses pensées. Elle se redressa lentement de son siège et décrocha.

\- Oui?

 _\- Il y a l’agent Sloan qui souhaiterait vous voir,_ informa April à travers le combiné.

Arizona ferma les yeux quelques secondes en se massant légèrement la tempe avant de répondre:

\- Dis-lui que je suis occupée pour le moment…

_\- Très bien…_

Au moment où elle reposa le téléphone sur le combiné, elle vit la porte de son bureau s’ouvrir et Mark Sloan entrer.

\- Je pensais vous avoir dit que j’étais occupée! siffla Arizona d’un ton agacé.

\- Et moi je pense que ce que je m’apprête à vous dire risque de vous intéresser, répliqua Mark en s’avançant vers elle d’un pas décidé.

Il s’arrêta devant son bureau et la fixa droit dans les yeux, chose qu’il n’aurait jamais osé faire auparavant. Mais comme il le disait souvent, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Et se mettre à dos la Présidente du pays était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre s’il pouvait empêcher sa meilleure amie de faire une erreur monumentale.

\- Callie a l’intention de demander sa réassignation, déclara-t-il d’une voix grave.

La nouvelle eut l’effet d’une bombe pour Arizona qui se leva lentement de son siège. Elle dévisagea longuement l’homme face à elle, cherchant le moindre indice qui lui montrerait que ce qu’il disait était faux. Mais face à sa mine grave, elle comprit qu’il ne pouvait être plus sérieux.

Doucement, elle fit le tour de son bureau et s’avança jusqu’au milieu de la pièce avant de fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration.

Mark la suivit du regard avant de se décider à continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il se passe entre vous deux mais je sais qu’il y a quelque chose, affirma-t-il. Et je n’ai jamais cherché à savoir de quoi il s’agissait parce que depuis que Callie a commencé à travailler ici, elle est redevenue la personne qu’elle était avant de croiser le chemin d’Erica Hahn. Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi bien, aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Et je sais que c’est grâce à vous…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit sans quitter des yeux la Présidente qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Mais maintenant, ma meilleure amie, celle qui semblait avoir retrouvé son magnifique sourire, cette même personne à qu’il ne viendrait jamais l’idée d’abandonner le poste le plus important de sa carrière décide de s’absenter toute une semaine et de demander sa réassignation. Et là aussi je sais que vous en êtes la cause …

Cette fois-ci, Arizona se décida enfin à se tourner pour lui faire face, ce qui donna un certain espoir à Mark.

\- A-t-elle déjà fait sa demande? demanda-t-elle d’une voix légèrement rauque.

Mark hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, répondit-il, mais ça ne saurait tarder…

Il vit le visage d’Arizona se fendre d’une grimace de tristesse.

\- Elle refuse de me parler ou de parler à qui que ce soit, reprit-il. Et j’ai bien peur que sa décision soit prise… Webber est déjà dans une rage folle qu’elle ne soit toujours pas revenue, si en plus elle fait réellement sa demande, il n’y a aucune chance qu’elle garde sa place à la NSA…

\- Et pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela M. Sloan? répondit Arizona d’une voix qu’elle s’efforça de garder neutre.

\- Parce que je sais qu’elle est la cause de votre comportement. Et je sais que malgré ce qu’il se passe entre vous – ou plutôt _du fait_ de ce qu’il se passe entre vous – vous ne voulez pas qu’elle démissionne…

Ces paroles heurtèrent Arizona plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

Bien sûr qu’elle ne voulait pas que Callie démissionne, elle avait l’impression qu’elle suffoquait juste à la simple idée que ça n’arrive. Mais comme pour leur rupture, comme pour l’absence de la Latina, elle n’avait aucun pouvoir là-dessus, elle était totalement impuissante et c’est ce qui la tuait le plus…

\- Ce que je veux n’a pas réellement d’importance, elle ne m’écoutera pas…

\- Au contraire, affirma Mark, s’il y a une personne qui peut lui faire changer d’avis, Mme la Présidente, c’est vous… 

Se disant qu’il avait dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire et que désormais la balle était dans le camp de la Présidente, Mark lui fit un léger signe de tête respectueux avant de s’éloigner en direction de la porte.

Arizona ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux  en serrant des dents puis se tourna vers la porte au moment où l’agent l’ouvrait.

\- Mark attendez! s’exclama-t-elle.

L’interpellé s’arrêta et fit volte-face pour la voir s’approcher vers lui.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, ajouta-t-elle en lui intimant d’un signe de tête de refermer la porte.

 

 

\------------------

 

Callie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement au moment où l’eau brûlante entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête en direction du jet d’eau qui s’échappait de sa paume de douche, essayant d’occulter, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, l’énorme boule qui avait élu domicile au creux de sa gorge et de son estomac depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle venait de passer deux heures dans la salle de gym se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée de l’immeuble de son appartement. À essayer d’extérioriser la colère et la tristesse qui la consumaient depuis qu’elle avait quitté le bal de la Maison Blanche et qu’elle avait décidé de ne pas y retourner. Elle s’était dit qu’en s’épuisant à la salle de sport, elle arriverait peut-être à assez se fatiguer pour pouvoir dormir le soir, mais elle savait qu’il s’agissait d’une cause perdue.

Elle n’arrêtait pas de penser à Arizona. Tout le temps. Constamment. Et ce jour-là n’était pas différent des six derniers jours.

Mais elle restait ferme sur sa décision. 

Parce que ce qu’elle désirait le plus au monde ne ferait que causer la perte d’Arizona et il était hors de question qu’elle laisse une telle chose se produire. Lorsqu’elle s’était laissée embarquer dans leur histoire, Callie savait qu’elle était dangereuse mais elle n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Elle n’avait pas pu rester loin d’Arizona. Ça lui était tout simplement impossible… Parce qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien que lorsqu’elle était avec la Présidente. Elle ne se sentait en paix que lorsqu’elle était avec elle. Donc elle avait ignoré sa conscience, elle avait ignoré les règles qui avaient été établies, pour pouvoir continuer de faire vivre ce sentiment d’extase, de bien-être et de paix que lui offrait Arizona.

Elle avait agi de façon irresponsable et ça lui était  revenu en pleine figure. Ses sentiments pour Arizona se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus intenses, et elle n’arrivait plus à ignorer les insécurités qui lui occupaient l’esprit à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à la suite, à leur avenir. Parce que ce n’était pas une relation lambda, ce n’était pas une relation qui était autorisée. Au contraire, elle était interdite par de nombreux aspects. Tout était contre elle et Arizona.

Tout.

À commencer par le fait qu’elle travaillait pour elle… Elle était chargée de sa sécurité et pour que son travail soit le plus efficace possible, il fallait qu’elle ne s’implique pas émotionnellement. C’était l’une des premières choses que l’on apprenait à l’école de police: ne jamais s’impliquer émotionnellement. Et elle avait complètement foiré. Dès le début, elle avait laissé ses sentiments la guider parce qu’il ne pouvait en être autrement avec Arizona Robbins. Elle avait franchi tellement de limites, brisé tellement de règles et ignoré tellement de restrictions pour pouvoir être avec elle qu’il avait fallu qu’elle voit l’autre femme danser avec un homme pour qu’elle réalise qu’il fallait qu’elle arrête tout, qu’il fallait qu’elle se protège et qu’elle protège Arizona avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu’elles n’aillent trop loin et qu’elles ne risquent de détruire leurs carrières respectives. Parce qu’en plus d’être sa Chef de la Sécurité, Callie était aussi une femme et de ce fait, si leur relation se savait, l’image d’Arizona serait détruite à jamais. Et elle tenait trop à elle pour prendre le risque  de voir une telle chose se produire.

Mais elle tenait aussi trop à elle pour se contenter d’une histoire éphémère qui était sûre de s’arrêter à un moment ou à un autre.

Arizona tenait surement à elle maintenant mais lorsque les mois seraient passés, lorsqu’elle aurait réalisé que Callie représenterait un frein plus qu’autre chose pour elle, elle aurait tout stoppé. Et Callie savait que son cœur se retrouverait brisé en un millier de morceaux. C’était une chose inévitable et il fallait qu’elle arrête tout avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

Sauf qu’il était trop tard… Elle avait Arizona dans la peau et son cœur brisé en un millier de morceaux.

C’était pour cette raison qu’elle n’avait pas pu se résigner à se rendre à la Maison Blanche et faire son métier comme si de rien était. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y retourner, voir Arizona et espérer oublier ce qu’elles avaient vécu. Elle ne pouvait pas la côtoyer tous les jours et espérer pouvoir se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras ou l’embrasser…

Donc elle était restée enfermée chez elle et s’était ressassée leur dernière conversation encore et encore, terminant toujours sur la même conclusion: elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle allait se rendre au bureau de Webber dès la première heure le lendemain et déposerait sa démission en tant que Chef de la Sécurité.

Puis elle se forcerait à oublier la Maison Blanche.

Elle se forcerait à oublier Arizona…

Arizona et ses yeux bleus océans. Yeux dans lesquels elle pouvait se noyer pendant des heures…

Elle se forcerait à oublier la façon dont ses fossettes apparaissaient à chaque fois qu’elle lui adressait un de ses sourires magiques. Ceux qui avaient tendance à faire apparaître une multitude de papillon au creux de son estomac.

Il fallait qu’elle oublie la sensation de ses cheveux ou de sa peau contre ses doigts. Il fallait qu’elle se force à oublier son merveilleux parfum et le bien-être qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle sentait son corps se coller au sien ou son souffle lui chatouiller la peau.

Oui, c’était la décision la plus juste à prendre. Mais bon sang, ce qu’elle pouvait être douloureuse!

 

Après une vingtaine de minutes à continuer à  ressasser ses pensées, elle se força à sortir de la douche. D’un geste las, elle attrapa la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main et s’essuya frénétiquement avant de commencer à s’habiller.

Au moment où elle enfila son débardeur, elle entendit des  coups frappés à la porte. Elle les ignora et continua de s’habiller mais la personne insista et frappa de nouveau plusieurs fois. Callie arrêta son geste au quatrième coup pour tendre l’oreille et poussa un soupir agacé lorsqu’on toqua à nouveau. Se dépêchant de se glisser dans une paire de jogging, elle avança jusqu’à l’entrée et ouvrit la porte d’un geste brusque, prête à sauter à la gorge de la personne qui la dérangeait mais s’arrêta dans son élan, son cœur battant à la chamade, lorsqu’elle se trouva face à la dernière personne qu’elle aurait pensé voir.

\- Arizona? dit-elle choquée en se plongeant dans le magnifique regard azur qui l’avait hanté toute la semaine.

Elle leva les yeux et réalisa que derrière la blonde se trouvaient Mark, Jackson et Cristina, se tenant légèrement à l’écart, mal-à-l’aise. Son choc passé, elle reporta son regard sur Arizona et sentit une vague d’inquiétude et de colère la gagner.

\- Tu as perdu la tête?! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Il faut qu’on parle, déclara Arizona simplement.

Callie l’ignora et regarda en direction de son meilleur ami qui se renfrogna face au regard meurtrier qu’elle lui adressa.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous?! s’indigna-t-elle à l’adresse de ses collègues. Vous savez à quel point cette sortie peut être dangereuse!

\- Tu aurais préféré qu’on la laisse venir seule? rétorqua Cristina. Parce que c’est ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire!

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous réprimander à un autre moment ? demanda Arizona en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu’elle vit Callie sur le point de répliquer. Parce qu’il faut vraiment qu’on parle…

Callie la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de capituler et s’écarter de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle attendit qu’elle la franchisse avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les membres de son équipe.

\- Je n’en ai pas fini avec vous! les informa-t-elle avant de fermer la porte et s’avancer vers Arizona qui regardait autour d’elle curieusement.

C’était une chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir: Arizona en plein milieu de son living-room. Elle avait fantasmé à de nombreuses reprises sur le fait d’avoir la blonde dans son appartement, se réveillant dans son lit pendant qu’elle lui préparerait le petit-déjeuner. Et l’avoir à ce moment précis, face à elle, ne faisait que lui rappeler cruellement que c’était une chose qui risquait de ne jamais se produire…

Arizona finit par poser le regard sur Callie, la femme qui avait occupé chacune de ses pensées pendant la semaine qui s’était écoulée. Ou plutôt, pendant les derniers mois qui s’étaient écoulés.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu avais l’intention de demander à changer d’assignation, déclara-t-elle lentement.

\- Arizona…

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai? la coupa Arizona.

Callie la fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un léger soupir et détourner le regard.

\- C’est le cas, admit-elle.

Sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Arizona sentit sa colère se décupler face à l’admission. Elle fit un pas en avant et se posta face à la Latina.

\- Et c’est tout? demanda-t-elle d’un ton dur. Tu allais partir comme ça, sans même dire au revoir? Je représente si peu pour toi?

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, répondit Callie en évitant toujours son regard.

\- Et bien quoi Calliope? poursuivit Arizona en élevant légèrement la voix. Dis-le moi clairement, peut-être que ça m’aidera à passer rapidement à autre chose moi aussi! Dis-moi que ce qu’on a partagé ne représentait rien pour toi! Dis-moi que c’était tellement insignifiant que tu arrives à t’en aller sans même te retourner…

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça?! s’exclama Callie en perdant son sang-froid.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers la blonde et croisa son regard plein de ressentiment.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux t’attendre à ce que je dise ou pense une telle chose, continua-t-elle, alors que la seule chose – la seule personne à laquelle je pense constamment c’est toi! Comment peux-tu t’attendre à ce que je te dise que ce qu’on avait était insignifiant alors que mon monde tourne autour de toi et qu–

\- _MON_ monde tourne autour de toi!! s’écria Arizona en la pointant du doigt. J’ai le poids du monde sur les épaules et pourtant _J’AI_ été incapable de penser à autre chose que toi ces derniers jours! _Tu_ es tout ce à quoi je pense Calliope – tout ce à quoi je rêve! Ma vie est régie par toi – chacun de tes regards régit la façon dont je me sens!

Arizona s’arrêta à bout de souffle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s’était follement emballé puis reprit plus calmement:

\- Tu n’as pas le droit d’entrer dans ma vie, la mettre sans dessus-dessous et partir sans prévenir…

\- Tu ne le vois pas encore Arizona, déclara Callie d’une voix légèrement tremblante, mais si je fais ça c’est pour ton bien aussi…

\- Pour mon bien?! s’exclama à nouveau Arizona.

Elle secoua la tête d’un geste excédé.

\- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être pour mon bien alors que je ne dors plus depuis des jours ?! continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Je n’arrive plus à fermer l’œil, je n’arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit! Bon sang, je n’arrive même plus à respirer sans que mon cœur menace de quitter ma poitrine!

Callie avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de contrôler les nombreux sanglots qui se trouvaient au fond de sa gorge et qui semblaient se décupler au fur et à mesure du discours d’Arizona. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, elle réussit à aligner quelques mots pour répondre:

\- Tu – tu t’en remettras…

\- C’EST ÇA TA RÉPONSE?! fulmina Arizona.

Elle était dorénavant hors d’elle. Comment Callie pouvait-elle rester autant de marbre face à elle? Comment pouvait-elle rester sur ses positions alors qu’elle était en train de lui balancer tout ce qu’elle ressentait? Comment pouvait-elle garder autant son calme alors qu’elle, elle avait l’impression de mourir à petit feu?

\- Tu rentres dans ma vie, tu me fais tomber amoureuse de toi et ensuite tu me demandes de t’oublier?! poursuivit-elle en haussant la voix. C’est _ça_ ta solution?!

Callie se figea brusquement en entendant les mots. Son cœur marqua lui aussi un arrêt tandis qu’elle se demandait si elle n’avait pas rêvé, si Arizona venait réellement de dire ce qu’elle pensait avoir entendu.

\- Qu-quoi? bredouilla-t-elle. Qu’est-ce – qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Les épaules d’Arizona s’affaissèrent au moment où elle réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu’elle n’en prenne conscience et pourtant elle se rendit compte qu’elle en pensait chaque syllabe.

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue tendit qu’elle continuait de fixer Callie droit dans les yeux. Callie, qui semblait assommée et qui n’attendait que les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Calliope, finit par déclarer Arizona.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle sentit un soulagement la gagner en prononçant les mots, ce qui l’amena à continuer.

Maintenant qu’elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Callie devait tout savoir. Elle devait savoir ce qu’elle ressentait réellement…

\- Je t’aime Calliope, affirma-t-elle. J’aime tout de toi… J’aime la façon unique que tu as de te mordre la lèvre quand tu es concentrée sur quelque chose, j’aime – j’aime la façon que tu as de soulever ton sourcil lorsque je dis quelque chose d’idiot ou que tu essayes de m’attendrir. J’aime le fait que tu enroules systématiquement les manches de tes blazers, même quand il fait zéro degré dehors…

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et leva ses bras en haussant légèrement les épaules, montrant qu’il s’agissait là d’une évidence. Que c’était comme si elle ne pouvait faire autrement qu’aimer toutes ces choses.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait l’avenir mais ce que je sais– ce  dont je suis sûre, c’est que je t’aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j’ai besoin de toi… Et je sais que je ne peux rien te promettre… Je ne peux pas t’offrir de sorties ou de rendez-vous galants ordinaires. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon rôle de Présidente... Mais ce que je t’offre – ce que je te promets c’est mon cœur… De toute façon, tu l’as déjà. Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi... Je t’aime Callie…

Cette fois-ci, Callie eu l’impression que son cœur venait d’exploser en une infinité de feux d’artifice. Arizona venait de lui dire qu’elle l’aimait. Elle venait de lui dire qu’elle était amoureuse d’elle et elle comprit à cet instant, ou plutôt elle se _laissa_ comprendre qu’elle ressentait exactement la même chose.

Elle était follement amoureuse d’Arizona Robbins. Et elle avait l’impression que l’amour qu’elle lui portait était trop puissant, trop fort.

\- Arizona, je - je-

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu’elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus regarder ceux suppliants face à elle.

Elle aimait Arizona. Plus que tout. Elle l’aimait tellement qu’elle voulait tout lui offrir. Elle voulait la voir heureuse, elle voulait la voir épanouie. Elle voulait la protéger et s’assurer qu’elle ne risquait rien.

\- Calliope?

Callie rouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans le regard d’Arizona, rougit par ses larmes silencieuses. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras et faire disparaître la tristesse qu’elle avait causé. Parce que, comme elle l’avait réalisé, elle voulait tout lui donner.

Oui, Callie voulait la faire passer avant tout le reste. Avant même ses propres envies.

Et c’était exactement ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Parce que ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire était justement parce qu’elle était prête à tout pour elle.  Prête à tout sacrifier pour la femme devant elle.

Elle était prête à prendre le risque de vivre toute sa vie malheureuse dans le but de voir Arizona suivre le chemin qui lui était destiné.

\- Je suis désolée… termina-t-elle finalement avant de se détourner d’elle.

Arizona sentit son monde s’écrouler en regardant Callie lui tourner le dos. Son regard se brouilla alors qu’une multitude de larmes s’échappaient de ses yeux.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui lui restait à faire. Parce qu’il lui paraissait impossible, il lui était inconcevable que tout se termine de la sorte. Callie ne pouvait pas l’abandonner. Pas après qu’elle ait mis à nu ses sentiments…

Finalement, elle réussit à sortir de sa torpeur et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Pas autant que moi, murmura-t-elle doucement à l’adresse du dos à Callie avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et serra des dents et des poings au moment où elle entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer.

Elle se tourna vers l’endroit qu’Arizona venait de quitter et éclata en sanglots.

Parce qu’elle venait de tourner le dos à, elle en était persuadée, l’amour d’une seule vie.

L’amour de _sa_ vie…

 


	23. Chapter 23

Le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée était le seul bruit que l’on pouvait entendre dans le Bureau Ovale.

Arizona était assise devant, à même le sol, depuis un long moment. Le dos appuyé contre le canapé, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine et le regard dans le vide, elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Callie quelques heures auparavant.

Dix-huit heures s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’elle avait quitté l’appartement de Callie – depuis qu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait et qu’elle n’avait pas eu de réponse en retour.

Elle lui avait dit qu’elle _l’aimait_ … Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait prononcé ces mots. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu’un et pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait avec le cœur brisé…

Dix-huit heures s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’elle avait senti son monde s’écrouler et qu’elle essayait de voir comment elle allait réussir à s’en remettre.

Elle avait espéré que son amour suffirait, que ce qu’elle ressentait pour Callie serait suffisant mais elle s’était trompée…

Elle avait toujours pensé que sa carrière était la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour en être là où elle était aujourd’hui, pour rendre hommage à Tim et elle n’avait jamais remis en question son rôle. Elle aimait ce qu’elle faisait, elle aimait son pays et elle n’avait jamais laissé quoi que ce soit se mettre en travers de son chemin pour exercer et faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste pour sa Nation. Après tout, elle était un Homme brave dans la tempête. Elle était la personne que son père avait élevée et qui était prête à tout offrir à son peuple.

Mais aujourd’hui, elle n’avait plus aucune volonté. Aujourd’hui et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait suivi le chemin du pouvoir, de la politique, elle rêvait d’une autre vie.

Une vie où rien ne se mettrait entre elle et Callie. Une vie où elle pourrait crier au monde entier qu’elle aimait cette femme. Cette femme extraordinaire qui la faisait se sentir vivante, complète, à sa place… Cette femme qui lui avait fait réaliser qu’il avait toujours manqué quelque chose dans sa vie en y entrant et en comblant cette partie manquante.

Cette femme qui l’avait abandonné parce que l’amour qu’elle lui portait ne lui suffisait pas…

 

Déglutissant douloureusement en sentant ses yeux la piquer et sa gorge se serrer, Arizona baissa le regard vers ses mains où elle tenait fermement un gros dossier. Un dossier qui lui était familier et qu’elle n’avait pourtant jamais ouvert.

Elle dessina de ses yeux les grandes lettres écrites dessus composant le nom entier de Callie et resta immobile, hésitant à l’ouvrir…

Après tout, elle n’avait plus rien à perdre, elle n’avait plus aucune chance de découvrir autrement ce qui se cachait à l’intérieur.

Callie ne lui apprendrait jamais ce qui se cachait à l’intérieur.

 

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle décrocha l’attache qui maintenait le dossier fermé et l’ouvrit d’un geste hésitant. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant d’attraper la pile de feuille qui se trouvait à l’intérieur et les fixer intensément. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle ne bougea pas, puis, d’un geste spontané, elle jeta le contenu de ses mains dans le feu qui continuait de crépiter devant elle.

Même si Callie était partie, il lui était tout simplement impossible de lire ce qui se trouvait sur ces documents. Elle regarda donc le papier se consumer sous ses yeux, réalisant qu’elle venait peut-être de perdre la seule possibilité d’en apprendre plus sur la personne qui avait autant chamboulé sa vie.

Un mouvement vers la double porte du bureau attira son attention et lui fit détourner le regard de la cheminée. Elle vit April apparaître à travers l’embrasure et entrer d’un geste hésitant à l’intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Hey, salua la rousse en s’avançant d’un pas incertain.

\- Hey, répondit Arizona.

Elle s’efforça de lui adresser un mince sourire avant de détourner son regard et le poser sur le feu de cheminée.

April s’immobilisa à quelques mètres d’elle pour l’observer. Elle connaissait Arizona depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, bien avant qu’elle ne devienne gouverneur. Elles avaient été amies avant même qu’elle ne travaille pour elle et elle n’avait pas souvenir de l’avoir vu dans l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis quelques jours. Et plus le temps passé, plus elle avait l’impression que les choses ne faisaient qu’empirer.

Et alors qu’elle s’était dit qu’il était mieux qu’elle ne s’en mêle pas, aujourd’hui il en était autrement. Aujourd’hui, elle allait essayer d’aider la personne qu’elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. La personne qui était restée la même malgré l’ascendance qu’elle avait pris, la personne humble et altruiste qu’était Arizona Robbins et qui n’hésitait pas à sacrifier son propre bonheur pour celui des autres.

Donc, même si elle savait qu’il y avait de gros risque qu’Arizona l’envoie balader comme elle l’avait fait avec Alex Karev un peu plus tôt, elle se força à faire un pas en avant et s’asseoir à côté d’elle, à même le sol.

\- Nous sommes amies, n’est-ce pas? questionna doucement April. Ça n’a pas changé?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Arizona sans pour autant tourner son regard vers elle.

April poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et trouva le courage de continuer.

\- Bien, affirma-t-elle. Donc en tant qu’amie, tu devrais me dire ce qui ne va pas… Et ne me dit pas que tout est okay, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu’elle vit Arizona ouvrir la bouche, parce que ce serait un énorme mensonge et je préfèrerais que tu sois honnête…

Un silence se fit pendant lequel April attendit qu’Arizona réponde mais cette dernière resta silencieuse, continuant de fixer le feu devant elle. Poussant un soupir, April baissa les yeux vers le tapis où elles étaient assises et commença à jouer avec les poils qui le composaient.

\- C’est Torres, n’est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Arizona sentit son rythme cardiaque s’emballer à l’entente du nom et leva enfin les yeux vers le visage avenant de son amie.

\- Que vient faire l’Agent Torres dans l’histoire?

Même si la situation ne s’y prêtait pas, la question fit rire April qui secoua la tête d’un geste amusé.

\- Tu me poses réellement la question? répondit-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. Je ne suis pas dupe Arizona, j’ai su depuis le début qu’il se passait quelque chose entre vous… Il suffit de voir comment tu souris lorsqu’elle est dans les parages. Sans compter le fait que tu es complètement misérable depuis qu’elle est absente…

Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres d’Arizona qui ne put s’empêcher pendant une fraction de seconde de se dire qu’elle et Callie devaient faire plus attention à l’avenir si elles ne voulaient pas se faire repérer par d’autre personne que Mark Sloan et April.

Sauf que, comme le lui fit comprendre son cœur en se serrant brusquement, il n’y avait plus de quoi faire attention.

Parce qu’il n’y avait plus d’elle et Callie…

\- Peu importe, déclara-t-elle d’une voix lasse, c’est fini de toute façon…

April laissa quelques secondes passer avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé?

\- Je suis devenue présidente, répondit Arizona abruptement.

Elle se tourna pour faire de nouveau face à April et cette dernière lue dans son regard un éclat de colère.

\- Je pensais que s’il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre ma situation c’était elle, continua-t-elle se parlant plus à elle-même qu’à la femme à côté d’elle. Je pensais que nous étions sur la même longueur d’onde elle et moi, que ce qui était le plus important – que ce qui comptait le plus, c’était nous deux… Je pensais que les risques que nous prenions en valaient la peine du moment que nous pouvions être ensemble!

Elle comprit en cet instant, en disant les mots à voix-haute, qu’elle était en colère.

Elle était en colère contre Callie. Elle lui en voulait de l’avoir faite tombée amoureuse d’elle pour l’abandonner ensuite. Elle lui en voulait d’arriver à tourner la page alors qu’elle, elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne s’en remettrait jamais.

Elle lui en voulait de ne pas croire en leur histoire comme elle, elle y croyait…

\- Je savais que ça n’allait pas être facile, je savais que notre relation était interdite, mais je m’en fichais! Je m’en fichais parce que le principal, c’était que j’étais avec elle! Je l’avais elle et le reste n’avait pas d’importance! Mais ce n’était pas son cas… Et – et maintenant…

Elle s’arrêta en pleine phrase et sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

\- Maintenant je suis complètement pommée… termina-t-elle à voix basse.

April laissa volontairement un moment passé avant de parler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit? questionna-t-elle d’un ton avenant.

\- Qu’elle ne voyait aucun avenir pour nous…

Le fait même de redire les mots donnaient à Arizona l’impression qu’elle allait s’effondrer d’une minute à l’autre.

\- Pour elle, continua-t-elle, notre histoire ne représente qu’un frein aux rôles qu’on doit tenir et elle ne veut pas prendre le risque d’être un obstacle pour ma carrière…

\- J’ai l’impression qu’elle essaye surtout de te protéger, dit la rousse précautionneusement.

Arizona redressa la tête brusquement et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Mais je m’en fiche! s’exclama-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu’elle me protège! Ce que je veux, c’est _elle_!

April la regarda baisser la tête d’un air dévasté en répétant d’une voix à peine audible qu’elle ne voulait que Callie. 

Il s’agissait de la première fois depuis qu’elle connaissait Arizona qu’elle la voyait dans un état pareil. La blonde avait toujours réussi à garder ses sentiments pour elle, ne montrant jamais lorsque quelque chose la bouleverser ou la toucher. Non, Arizona Robbins avait toujours réussi à garder ses faiblesses pour elle, affichant toujours un sourire radieux même lorsque tout allait mal. Oui, elle avait toujours fonctionné de cette façon. Toujours.

Jusqu’à maintenant…

\- Et tu lui as dit tout ça? interrogea April.

_Je suis amoureuse de toi Calliope… Je t’aime… J’aime tout de toi…_

\- Je lui ai tout dit… répondit Arizona. Et ça n’a pas été suffisant…

_Je suis désolée…_

La voix de Callie ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, répétant inlassablement les mots qui lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir brisé chaque parcelle de son cœur.

\- Maintenant, reprit-elle d’une voix brisée, il faut que je me fasse une idée et que j’arrive à l’oublier…

 

\------------------

 

\- Alors? lança Mark en se redressant brusquement du siège où il était assis lorsqu’April sortit du Bureau Ovale.

Il avait patienté dans le bureau de la rousse qu’elle revienne, attendant patiemment d’avoir un retour probant de ce qu’elle avait pu tirer de la Présidente.

Depuis qu’ils avaient dû escorter une Présidente bouleversée de l’appartement de Callie jusqu’à la Maison Blanche, lui et son équipe s’étaient lancés dans une mission à laquelle ils avaient rapidement mêlé April Kepner…

Cette dernière s’avança de quelques pas en jetant un regard circulaire aux autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui, en l’occurrence Meredith et Lexie Grey, Cristina Yang et – pour son grand plaisir – Jackson Avery, avant de reporter son attention sur Mark et lui répondre par un profond soupir.

\- Elle subit plus qu’autre chose, informa-t-elle. Comme on s’en doutait, si les choses doivent s’arranger, il faut que ça vienne de Torres…

Mark échangea un regard avec les quatre autres qui hochèrent unanimement la tête.

\- Et bien, déclara-t-il en boutonnant d’un geste solennel le bouton de sa veste de costume, on va faire en sorte de faire sortir notre chère boss de son entêtement…

\- Vous pensez réellement que c’est une bonne idée? questionna April d’un air hésitant. Après tout, Callie n’a pas tort: leur relation est interdite…

Mark s’apprêta à répondre mais il fut devancer par la dernière personne qu’il s’attendait à voir réagir.

\- Je pensais que la Présidente était ton amie Kepner, répliqua Cristina d’un ton méprisant.

\- Elle l’est! affirma April.

\- Alors tu devrais comprendre que le bonheur d’un ami est beaucoup plus important que le moindre règlement…

Cristina la darda d’un regard perçant, la défiant silencieusement de la contredire. Lorsqu’elle la vit avec satisfaction se renfrogner, elle esquissa un sourire victorieux qu’elle perdit quand elle réalisa le regard surpris que lui adressaient les autres.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, répondit Meredith, c’est juste qu’on ne pensait pas que cette histoire t’atteignait réellement…

\- Callie est peut-être une plaie mais elle fait partie de l’équipe. Elle _est_ l’équipe, affirma Cristina. Et on ne laisse jamais à terre un membre de l’équipe, c’est la règle!

\- Bien dit Yang! s’exclama Mark en lui mettant une légère boutade sur le bras.

Il enroula son bras autour de son épaule, lui arrachant ainsi une grimace de dégout, puis se tourna vers les autres.

\- Bon, après ce joli discours, il faudrait peut-être que l’on s’y mette, déclara-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, avec la ferme intention d’en venir à bout de leur mission.

\- Tu crois que nos prédécesseurs étaient plus tranquilles du temps du Président Grant? questionna Lexie à l’adresse de Meredith alors qu’ils franchissaient le grand portail de la Maison Blanche.

Meredith laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Tu veux rire? demanda-t-elle. À côté de tous les meurtres, les complots et les scandales qu’ils ont eu à gérer, les ébats amoureux de notre Présidente avec notre patronne représentent une promenade de santé…

 

\-------------

 

_Tu n’as pas le droit d’entrer dans ma vie, la mettre dans dessus-dessous et partir sans prévenir!_

Malgré la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte dans les jointures de ses mains, Callie ne s’arrêta pas de cogner dans le sac de boxe contre lequel elle s’enrager depuis une demi-heure.

 

_Tu rentres dans ma vie, tu me fais tomber amoureuse de toi et ensuite tu me demandes de t’oublier?!_

Elle fit claquer son poing plus fortement contre la surface dure, accentuant volontairement sa souffrance physique pour oublier celle qui occupait sa poitrine depuis la veille. Mais rien n’y faisait, la voix d’Arizona résonnait toujours aussi fort dans sa tête.

 

_Je suis amoureuse de toi Calliope… Je t’aime… J’aime tout de toi… Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait l’avenir mais ce que je sais– ce  dont je suis sûre, c’est que je t’aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j’ai besoin de toi…_

Elle mit un dernier coup avec toute la rage qui la composait et laissa échapper un cri de frustration en fermant les yeux.

Comment était-elle censée réussir à oublier Arizona alors que depuis des mois elle était la seule et unique pensée qui occupait son esprit?

Elle l’avait laissé partir après lui avoir fait la plus belle déclaration d’amour sans lui avouer qu’elle l’aimait à son tour. Et elle ne pouvait strictement rien y changer parce que c’était exactement ce qu’elle devait faire…

Se laissant tomber sur le banc derrière elle, Callie retira lentement ses bandes de boxe et regarda la couleur de ses jointures virer au rouge écarlate.

\- Tu fais peur à voir, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle leva la tête et vit ses cinq amis s’approcher d’elle, portant tous leurs tenues officielles. Les voyants en dehors de la Maison Blanche à l’heure qu’il était, elle sentit une panique la gagner.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là? questionna-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé?

\- Rien, rassura Mark. Il faut juste qu’on discute.

\- Discuter?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. De ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir… Avec la présidente, ajouta-t-il après un léger silence.

Callie détourna son regard vers ses mains.

\- Il n’y a rien à dire, dit-elle. C’est réglé…

\- Si c’était réglé tu serais à la MB et non pas dans cette salle de sport à essayer de briser chaque os de tes mains, rétorqua du tac au tac Mark.

Il poussa un soupir d’agacement et se laissa tomber à côté d’elle, suivit de ses quatre autres acolytes qui se postèrent autour d’eux.

\- Ce qu’il s’est passé entre toi et la Présidente –

\- Ce n’était r–

\- Je t’en prie Callie, la coupa Mark, ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, on sait que tu te la tape!

Callie leva brusquement les yeux vers lui avant de faire un tour circulaire vers Meredith, Cristina, Lexie et Jackson qui esquissèrent tous un sourire, confirmant ainsi ce que venait de dire Mark.

\- Co – comment? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hormis le fait que nous ayons entendu toute la conversation d’hier? questionna ironiquement Meredith.

\- C’est assez évident, poursuivit Jackson.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent unanimement.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu’aucun de nous n’allait te voir sortir de sa chambre un jour? demanda Cristina.

-Sans compter la façon dont vous vous regardez, continua Meredith. C’est comme si vous vous envoyiez en l’air par la simple force de votre regard!

Callie lui lança un regard mortifié qui ne fit qu’agrandir son sourire.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, vous êtes très discrète, affirma Lexie. Mais pas assez pour ton équipe qui, mine de rien, te connait très bien.

Un sourire s’afficha sur le visage de Callie qui le perdit presque instantanément.

\- Ça n’a plus vraiment d’importance maintenant, dit-elle lentement. Tout est fini…

\- Justement, répondit Mark. C’est de ça qu’on voulait te parler… Après la soirée d’hier, on a discuté et après de longues concertations, on est tous tombé d’accord pour dire que tu es une idiote!

\- Je – commença Callie.

Cependant Mark ne la laissa pas répliquer et poursuivit:

\- Tu n’aurais jamais dû la laisser partir. Pas après tout ce qu’elle t’a dit…

De nouveau, elle leva les yeux et regarda ses amis tour à tour, récoltant une nouvelle fois un acquiescement de tous, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer son agacement.

Comment pouvaient-ils se tenir devant elle et lui dire qu’elle avait fait une erreur alors qu’ils devaient être les premiers à la comprendre?

\- Vous savez très bien que je n’avais pas d’autre choix, s’énerva-t-elle. Notre relation est dangereuse et tu as été l’un des premiers à me le rappeler, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Mark.

\- Sauf que j’avais tort, répondit ce dernier.

\- Non Mark, tu avais _raison_ , affirma-t-elle. Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’il se passerait si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Webber, sans compter les risques que je prends en étant amoureuse de la personne que je suis censée protéger… Notre histoire n’apportera que des problèmes. Surtout à Arizona…

Sentant ses yeux commencer à se remplir de larmes, comme à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à ça, Callie les baissa vers ses mains qu’elle commença à triturer nerveusement.

\- Je ne peux pas être la personne qui l’empêchera d’être celle qu’elle est censée être, continua-t-elle d’une voix brisée.

\- C’est ton absence qui détourne la Présidente de son rôle Callie, déclara Cristina. Depuis que tu es partie, elle n’est plus la même… Elle s’est même disputé avec Karev en plein milieu d’un couloir de l’Aile Ouest et l’a envoyé baladé devant tout le monde!

\- Tu es bénéfique pour elle Cal’, ajouta Mark, et elle l’est pour toi… Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis que cette femme est entrée dans ta vie.

Callie resta silencieuse, écoutant les paroles de ses amis qui l’aidèrent à soulager légèrement sa détresse, mais le doute persistait, ce que Mark sembla comprendre car il reprit la parole.

\- On sera là pour te rappeler à l’ordre si tu déconne trop, assura-t-il en souriant. On te fera garder la tête froide si on voit que tu es plus concentrée sur la Présidente que sur sa sécurité, c’est promis!

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant…

\- Je te rappelle que pour l’instant tu n’as fait aucune erreur, fit remarquer Mark. Au contraire, tu es surement le meilleur Chef de la Sécurité que la Maison Blanche ait eu depuis un bail!

Il marqua une pause et l’observa quelques secondes, remarquant qu’elle continuait d’éviter de regarder dans sa direction.

\- Elle t’a dit qu’elle t’aimait! insista-t-il. La Présidente des États-Unis est venue jusqu’à chez toi pour te jurer son amour éternel Cal’!

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?! s’écria Callie en se levant d’un bond. Ses mots n’arrêtent pas de résonner dans ma tête!

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends? rétorqua Mark sur le même ton en se redressant à son tour pour lui faire face. Tu crois qu’elle ferait tout ça si elle pensait que tu n’en valais pas le coup? Elle est assez adulte pour comprendre d’elle-même dans quoi elle s’embarque! Elle dirige le pays le plus puissant du monde merde!

Callie le fixa avec un regard choqué. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la ferma aussitôt, réalisant qu’elle n’avait rien à répondre.

Mark marquait un point, il en marquait même plusieurs.

\- Il n’y a qu’une seule question que tu dois te poser Cal’, reprit-il plus calmement

Callie leva enfin les yeux vers lui et vit l’intensité de son regard, marquant ainsi la conviction dont il était habité.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment prête à abandonner ce qui semble être l’amour de ta vie? Est-ce que tu es prête à prendre le risque de la voir un jour heureuse avec quelqu’un d’autre?

\- Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

La dernière question atteignit agressivement Callie qui sentit ses entrailles se serrer à l’idée de voir un jour une telle chose arriver.

\- Ça me tuerait…

Le fait juste de se l’imaginer dans les bras d’une autre femme la rendait folle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée d’Arizona, _sa_ Arizona, faire l’amour, embrasser, parler ou même sourire à quelqu’un d’autre de la même manière qu’à elle.

Peut-être que Mark avait raison. Peut-être qu’Arizona avait raison: le plus important était toutes les deux, qu’importe les circonstances dans lesquels elles vivaient. Elle était malheureuse sans elle et d’après ce que lui avait dit son équipe, c’était aussi le cas d’Arizona.

Elle aimait Arizona et Arizona l’aimait, c’était tout ce qui importait vraiment – tout ce qui comptait…

Sauf qu’elle avait tout foiré…

Elle l’avait laissé quitter son appartement après qu’elle lui ait dit qu’elle était amoureuse d’elle. Elle lui avait tourné le dos après qu’elle lui ait fait comprendre qu’elle était importante pour elle.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, déclara Callie en réalisant pleinement pour la première fois depuis la veille ce qu’elle avait fait.

\- Cette femme est complètement folle de toi, répondit Lexie avec un grand sourire soulagé.

Ils avaient réussi leur mission! Ils avaient réussi à la convaincre!

\- Tu n’as plus qu’à le lui dire en retour et je suis sûre qu’elle oubliera ce qu’il s’est passé…

Callie secoua négativement la tête.

Elle avait été la raison de la tristesse d’Arizona et elle ne savait pas comment se racheter, comment lui montrer que tout ce qu’elle avait fait, c’était parce que justement elle l’aimait, mais elle était prête à tout faire pour y arriver.

Et elle n’allait pas seulement se contenter d’une discussion. Si elle voulait lui dire qu’elle l’aimait, il fallait qu’elle lui montre à quel point.

\- J’ai une idée, déclara-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Une idée folle. Une idée invraisemblable et surement impossible à mettre en place.

Mais elle était prête à prendre le risque…

Relevant la tête d’un air déterminé, elle croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

\- Et j’ai besoin de votre aide…

 


	24. Chapter 24

\- Alors? demanda Callie.

 _\- C’est bon j’ai fait évacuer les lieux_ , informa la voix de Mark à travers son téléphone. _On a une heure devant nous avant que les autorités s’emmêlent… Et de ton côté?_

\- C’est en cours de négociation, déclara Callie avec un sourire. Je t’appel dès que c’est okay…

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et regarda l’homme face à elle qui hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il n’y a aucune négociation possible, affirma-t-il. Il est hors de question que je fasse ce que tu me demandes!

Le sourire de Callie s’agrandit tandis qu’elle s’avançait un peu plus pour se poster devant le petit bureau miteux derrière lequel se trouvait son interlocuteur.

C’était un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année, au teint halé et cheveux sombres qui lui retombaient légèrement sur les yeux. La grosse paire de lunette qu’il avait sur le nez lui donnait un air très sérieux qui, malgré tout, était trahi par l’expression espiègle de son visage.

\- Keith, Keith, Keith, soupira-t-elle en s’asseyant devant lui.

\- Je t’aime bien Torres crois-moi, assura le dit-Keith avant qu’elle ne poursuive, mais là tu m’en demande trop!

\- Oh je t’en prie! rétorqua Callie en perdant légèrement patience. Je ne te demande pas la mer à boire!

\- Noooooon, répondit Keith d’un ton exagéré, tu me demandes juste de détourner le système électrique de l’un des endroits les plus importants de la ville!

\- Ce n’est que pour une vingtaine de minutes!

\- Une vingtaine de minutes qui risque de me faire perdre mon travail! répliqua-t-il. Tu sais à quel point j’ai eu du mal à le trouver!

Elle l’entendit grogner quelques paroles inaudibles, lui indiquant qu’il était toujours aussi réticent à l’idée de l’aider.

Callie le fixa quelques secondes en réfléchissant puis se décida de changer de tactique.

\- Je t’aime bien aussi Keith, dit-elle lentement, c’est pour ça que je n’ai pas envie de te rappeler que j’ai été la personne qui a fermé les yeux sur tes petits trafics avec les frères Johnson…

Elle détestait jouer de son statut, elle détestait utiliser son rôle d’agent de la Sécurité Nationale pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Et même si elle n’était pas adepte du « la fin justifie les moyens », pour elle, tout était prêt à justifier _cette_ fin!

\- Je suis clean maintenant! s’indigna Keith.

\- Je le sais, assura Callie, il n’empêche que j’ai été celle qui t’a permis de ne pas aller en prison! Et tu me refuserais un si minuscule service?

\- Okay, okay! s’exclama le jeune homme en levant les bras en l’air en signe d’abandon, je m’en occupe! Mais après ça on sera définitivement quitte!

Callie esquissa un grand sourire triomphant et se leva d’un bond de son siège.

\- Merci Keith, remercia-t-elle, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi…

\- Mmouai, grommela Keith en commençant à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d’ordinateur face à lui tandis que Callie s’avancer pour sortir du bureau. En tout cas, je me suis trompé sur ton compte…

Callie arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire un truc aussi niais pour une fille, précisa-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Je te pensais plus dure-à-cuire…

\- Je le pensais aussi, admit Callie avec un sourire, mais ce n’est pas _n’importe quelle_ fille…

Elle n’ajouta rien de plus et quitta la pièce avant d’attraper son téléphone dans sa poche et composer le numéro de Mark.

\- C’est bon, déclara-t-elle lorsqu’il eut décroché.

\- _Okay_ , répondit Mark en s’avançant d’un pas précipité dans les couloirs de l’Aile Ouest. _Je suis à la MB moi…_

\- Très bien, répondit Callie. Je te dis à dans 35 minutes…

Mark le lui confirma puis raccrocha au moment où il arriva devant le bureau d’April Kepner. Il trouva Cristina et Meredith, assises face à la rousse avec qui elles étaient en pleine conversation et leur adressa à toutes les trois un signe de tête.

\- Tout est ok, signifia-t-il. Callie règle les derniers détails mais ça devrait rouler comme sur des roulettes!

\- Parfait! affirma Meredith.

\- Manque plus qu’à amener la Présidente à la conférence, énonça Cristina.

\- Exact, déclara April en se levant de son siège, mais ça risque d’être plus facile à dire qu’à faire…

\- À nous de jouer, déclara Mark.

Il attendit qu’elle passe devant lui avant de la suivre en direction du Bureau Ovale.

April frappa quelques coups avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur, toujours en compagnie du Chef de la Sécurité provisoire.

\- Mme la Présidente, salua Mark à l’adresse d’Arizona, assise derrière son ordinateur portable. Votre voiture est prête…

\- Inutile, répondit Arizona sans lever les yeux de son écran. Burke y va à ma place…

Mark échangea un regard avec April et grimaça.

Il fallait absolument qu’il la fasse sortir de la Maison Blanche pour que l’idée de Callie fonctionne et malgré le plan abracadabrant de sa meilleure amie, il savait que la partie la plus dure se jouait maintenant.

Il adressa un nouveau regard à Kepner lui signifiant que c’était à elle d’agir. Cette dernière lui répondit par un regard perçant puis s’avança d’un pas hésitant vers Arizona.

\- Arizona, commença-t-elle d’une voix avenante, je sais que tu n’es pas vraiment d’humeur pour ces meetings mais tu as un rôle à tenir…

Elle s’interrompit lorsqu’Arizona leva la tête vers elle et la fusilla du regard, mais April ne se démonta pas et poursuivit.

\- Il y a des millions de personne qui ont voté pour toi Arizona, il faut que tu honore leur choix…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? rétorqua abruptement Arizona. C’est ce que je me répète depuis des jours... Mais je – j’ai besoin de temps…

April ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant quoi répondre. Mark décida de venir à son secours et s’avança à son tour pour se poster face au bureau présidentiel, face à la Présidente qui les fixait d’un air indéchiffrable.

\- Ne perdez pas de vue les raisons qui vous ont amené à tout sacrifier Mme la Présidente, dit-il doucement. Callie est partie, c’est un fait, mais –

Il s’interrompit, réfléchissant à la façon de dire les mots sans paraître trop cru, alors que lui-même ne les pensait pas réellement.

\- Mais ne la laissait pas être la raison de votre chute… Demandez-vous comment vous sentirez vous dans quelques temps lorsque vous verrez que votre mise en retrait volontaire n’aura servie qu’à laisser Preston Burke vous voler la vedette…

Un silence se fit suite à ces paroles durant lequel Arizona observa Mark, réfléchissant à ses mots.

Elle n’osait toujours pas penser à un avenir sans Callie à ses côtés mais il avait raison. La femme qu’elle aimait été partie. Elle était partie et il était temps qu’elle s’y fasse.

Elle était partie et Arizona devait tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Ses sacrifices n’avaient jamais été en vain par le passé et même si celui-ci n’avait pas été volontaire, même si elle n’avait eu aucun pouvoir là-dessus, il ne devait en aucun cas être différent des autres.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de silences durant lesquels personne de bougea, Mark vit les épaules de la Présidente s’affaisser en signe d’abandon tandis qu’elle poussait un soupir.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara-t-elle. Il est temps que je me souvienne de ce pourquoi je suis là…

Elle se leva de son siège et fit le tour de son bureau avant de s’avancer en direction de la porte, dépassant Mark et April qui la fixaient d’un air incrédule.

\- Je vais rapidement me changer et je vous suis, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mark et April échangèrent un regard victorieux puis se dépêchèrent de la suivre.

 

\------------------------

 

La voiture présidentielle, à l’arrière de laquelle se trouvait la Présidente du Pays en compagnie du Chef de la Sécurité provisoire, roula pendant une vingtaine de minutes, sillonnant les rues de Washington en direction du Siège du Congrès où se déroulait le meeting où était attendu la Présidente.

Cette dernière était restée silencieuse tout le long du trajet, se contentant de fixer par la fenêtre les différents décors de la ville, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Ou plus précisément perdue vers une seule pensée: Callie.

Elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre et le posa sur le profil de Mark, assis à côté d’elle.

En temps normal, ses yeux auraient trouvé ceux sombres de Callie à la place des bleus électriques du brun. Son cœur aurait fait le soubresaut habituel qu’il faisait dès qu’elle se plongeait dedans et elle n’aurait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire lorsque Callie aurait glissé discrètement sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles.

En temps normal, ce n’est pas un sentiment de vide total qui l’aurait habité en allant à cette conférence. Non, elle se serait sentie heureuse et à sa place et aurait réussi à communiquer sa joie à toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin.

En temps normal, avec Callie à ses côtés, elle aurait eu l’impression qu’elle pouvait relever n’importe lequel des défis que son gouvernement pouvait lui imposer.

Mais, comme elle pouvait le constater en continuant de fixer Mark Sloan, ces temps étaient révolus.

 

La voiture s’arrêta et Mark se tourna vers elle pour voir qu’elle le regardait.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, informa-t-il. Tout va bien?

Arizona détourna le regard avant d’acquiescer imperceptiblement. Mark l’observa pendant une fraction de seconde puis descendit du véhicule et en fit rapidement le tour pour venir lui ouvrir. Pendant ce temps-là, Arizona observa par la fenêtre et fronça des sourcils en observant l’extérieur qui s’offrait à elle.

\- D’après ce que j’avais compris, la conférence se tenait au Sénat, déclara-t-elle.

\- C’est le cas, répondit Mark en attendant qu’elle sorte pour refermer la porte de la voiture.

\- Que faisons-nous ici alors? demanda Arizona en se reculant de quelques pas pour regarder autour d’elle.  

Ils se trouvaient devant le point d’eau face au _Washington Monument_.

L’endroit était magnifique. L’un des plus beaux de la ville et le préféré d’Arizona. Dans la journée, le soleil faisait briller l’eau tandis que l’énorme tour s’y reflétait de façon presque surnaturelle. Et le soir…

Le soir était le moment qu’Arizona aimait le plus. Malgré les quelques passants qui y trainaient toujours, l’endroit était calme et reposant. Il y avait des dizaines de lampadaires qui éclairaient l’endroit, accentuant l’aspect presque féerique du Monument symbolique. L’eau de l’immense piscine était sombre, donnant l’impression d’être un gigantesque miroir d’eau qui renvoyait le reflet de la grande tour et à l’heure où elle était juste au-dessus, celui de la Lune. Aujourd’hui, Arizona remarqua qu’elle était pleine.

Elle remarqua aussi que curieusement, à l’endroit où se trouvaient souvent des passants, il n’y avait personne. L’endroit était tout bonnement désert. C’était comme si on avait fait évacuer volontairement les lieux.

\- Sloan? lança-t-elle, l’intimant ainsi de lui apporter une réponse.

\- Vous allez bientôt le savoir, se contenta de répondre Mark. Faites-moi confiance, vous n’allez pas le regretter, ajouta-t-il lorsqu’elle lui lança un regard dubitatif par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je vous rappelle que j’ai un meeting qui m’attend…

\- On peut laisser Burke se la jouer pour un soir, répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Arizona s’apprêta à répliquer lorsque les lumières autour d’eux s’éteignirent subitement, plongeant l’endroit dans une obscurité totale. Elle tourna sur elle-même et constata que toutes celles qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres à la ronde avaient subi le même sort, ainsi que celles éclairant la tour. Faisant de nouveau face à Mark, elle remarqua qu’il avait disparu.

\- Mark?! appela-t-elle d’une voix légèrement inquiète.

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse.

Alors qu’elle commençait à sentir un sentiment de panique la gagner, un faisceau de lumière lui aveugla les yeux, l’amenant à les détourner brusquement. Elle se figea brusquement, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, lorsque son regard se posa sur le _Washington Monument_ sur lequel la lumière se dirigeait.

\- C’est quoi ce… souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Sur toute la longueur de la tour, étaient projetaient trois immenses lettres de plusieurs mètres, qui formaient la phrase:

I

♥

U

 

Son cœur s’accéléra à une vitesse folle lorsqu’elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. La mise en scène lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu et quand elle réalisa pourquoi, un sourire émerveillé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- J’aurais voulu faire comme Spiderman, lança une voix derrière elle, mais il aurait fallu que je détourne ton trajet jusqu’au pont de Brooklyn à New-York et je suis sûre que j’aurais été arrêtée avant d’avoir pu te dire ce que j’ai envie de te dire…

Arizona s’arracha de la contemplation de la magnifique façade éclairée pour se tourner vers la source de la voix, n’en croyant pas ses yeux lorsqu’elle vit une silhouette plus que familière se dessiner dans la pénombre.

\- Callie… souffla-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

\- Qui plus est, poursuivit Callie en continuant de s’avancer vers elle, je n’avais pas vraiment de toile d’araignée à ma disposition… Donc je me suis dit que l’endroit le plus symbolique de cette ville pouvait surement remplacer le pont et que la technologie m’aiderait à pallier mon manque de pouvoir surnaturel… En plus de ça, je sais que tu adores cet endroit.

Elle s’arrêta à quelques pas d’Arizona qui continuait de la fixer assommée et sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité à se regarder droit dans les yeux silencieusement, Arizona tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers le Monument et fixa les lettres géantes.

\- Qu’est-ce que –

\- Ma façon de te dire ce que je ressens, devança Callie en fixant le profil de la femme face à elle. J’ai été stupide Arizona… J’ai été stupide parce que je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser quitter mon appartement sans te dire que -

Arizona détourna le regard du _Washington Monument_ lorsqu’elle l’entendit s’interrompre et le plongea dans celui de Callie, cherchant à y lire la moindre indication qui montrerait qu’elle n’était pas en train de rêver, qu’elle était bien devant elle à lui dire ce qu’elle avait rêvé d’entendre depuis la veille et de la plus belle façon possible.

Callie fit un pas en avant et la fixa d’un regard intense, espérant lui faire comprendre la sincérité, la force derrière les mots qui allaient suivre.

\- Je t’aime Arizona, déclara-t-elle d’un ton empli de conviction en indiquant d’une main le mur du _Washington Monument_. Je t’aime tellement que – que j’ai l’impression que cet amour est la seule chose que je ressens, la seule chose dont j’ai conscience… Et - Et c’est justement parce que je t’aime autant que j’ai fait tout ça.

\- Calliope –

\- Je pensais bien faire, la coupa Callie avant qu’elle n’ait le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je pensais bien faire parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et - et ça me faisait peur. J’avais peur parce que je suis amoureuse de la seule personne qu’il m’était défendu d’aimer, de la seule personne avec qui rien ne pouvait se concrétiser. Mais j’avais tout faux…

Les mots semblaient beaucoup plus organisés, plus puissants dans sa tête mais elle devait s’en contenter. Marquant une pause pour organiser ses pensées, elle fixa Arizona et laissa les mots venir comme ils arrivaient.

\- Je ne veux pas clamer haut et fort que je suis avec toi ou – ou même m’afficher avec toi main dans la main…

Lorsqu’elle vit une grimace de tristesse se dessiner sur le visage d’Arizona, elle comprit qu’elle s’était mal exprimer.

\- Non! s’empressa-t-elle de corriger. Ce - ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire… Bien sûr que je veux toutes ces choses avec toi, Arizona! Dieu seul sait à quel point je ne pourrais qu’être fière d’être vu avec toi… Mais finalement, tu avais raison, ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance… Tu – tu l’as dit toi-même, on s’en fiche des galas et des soirées dansantes tant qu’on est toute les deux…

Elle fit un pas en avant, ne laissant dorénavant que quelques centimètres les séparer puis esquissa un sourire resplendissant à l’adresse d’Arizona dont les yeux brillaient de plus en plus.

\- Je t’aime Arizona, répéta-t-elle d’une voix pleine de conviction. Plus que tout… Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… Et tant que j’ai ton cœur et que tu as le mien, je pense que c’est le plus important. Et au diable le reste, au diable la normalité, on peut se construire notre propre avenir…

Sa déclaration fut suivit par un long silence durant lequel Arizona se contenta de la fixer abasourdie.

Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu’il était en train de se produire. Callie était là, devant elle. Elle était là et elle lui disait qu’elle l’aimait - bon sang, elle l’avait même écrit sur un monument! – et elle lui promettait un avenir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda nerveusement Callie lorsque le silence se prolongea trop à son goût.

Arizona sortit enfin de sa torpeur et réalisa définitivement qu’elle n’était pas en train de s’imaginer tout ce qui se produisait.

\- Ce que j’en dis? répéta-t-elle, toujours un peu hébétée.

Elle leva les yeux vers Callie et remarqua son sourire crispé, ce qui la fit sourire, parce que – bon – la question en elle-même était stupide!

Comme s’il pouvait y avoir plusieurs réponses…

\- Ce que j’en dis Calliope, déclara-t-elle, c’est que tu es une idiote.

Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’elle vit celui du visage face à elle disparaître. Sans qu’elle n’y réfléchisse, elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparer pour glisser lentement ses deux mains sur le visage de Callie.

\- Et que je ne sais pas si ce dont j’ai le plus envie, c’est de te tuer ou de t’embrasser...

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Callie de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds au moment où la brune ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ferma la distance entre leurs lèvres, les emprisonnant dans un mouvement tortueux.

Le contact l’amena à lâcher une profonde inspiration, faisant disparaître peu à peu l’énorme boule qui avait élu domicile au creux de sa poitrine ces derniers jours, pour être remplacée par un sentiment de bonheur. Elle resserra leur étreinte en enlaçant sa nuque et fut gagner par une euphorie encore plus forte lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de Callie se poser sur sa taille et l’approcher un peu plus d’elle.

Elle avait fantasmé sur le touché de Callie pendant des jours, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour survivre sans la sensation de sa peau sous sa main. Et maintenant, elle l’avait. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps collé au sien, son parfum et son visage contre le sien et elle avait l’impression que c’était meilleur que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Callie contre ses lèvres quand elles se séparèrent.

\- Tu pensais faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour moi, répondit Arizona en posant son front contre le sien, et c’est une des nombreuses choses que j’aime chez toi: la façon que tu as de toujours me faire passer avant tout… Mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes!

Elle laissa échapper un rire tout en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure de Callie et s’éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir se plonger dans son regard.

\- J’essayerais d’y penser, répondit Callie avec un sourire. Et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles prendre tes distances et ré–

Arizona l’interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

\- Calliope, soupira-t-elle dans un rire, je t’assure que si tu es sur le point de me suggérer de prendre mes distances pour réfléchir, je t’assomme, menaça-t-elle. Je n’ai pas besoin de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et surtout, surtout, je n’ai pas besoin de plus de temps loin de toi…

Elle se pencha de nouveau en avant et s’arrêta une fraction de seconde au moment où elle sentit le souffle de Callie se mêler au sien puis emprisonna lentement ses lèvres.

\- C’est vrai que tout est incertain et confus, poursuivit-elle entre leurs baisers, mais toi et moi, c’est une chose sûre…

\- Je sais et j’en ai fini avec les incertitudes, assura Callie en s’éloignant légèrement.

Elle se plongea dans son regard azur et remonta ses mains dans une caresse le long de son abdomen.

\- Je ferais tout pour qu’on y arrive, continua-t-elle, pour que notre relation ne menace jamais ce que tu as réussi à bâtir et on arrivera à écrire notre propre histoire. Même si pour ça on ne pourra jamais vraiment être ensemble…

\- Arrête de dire qu’on n’est pas ensemble! s’exclama Arizona. On _est_ ensemble Calliope, affirma-t-elle en esquissant son sourire habituel. Parce que je t’aime et que tu m’aimes. Et - et tout le reste n’a aucune importance…

Callie lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de se pencher et l’embrasser tendrement. Arizona ferma immédiatement les yeux et laissa une nouvelle fois son sentiment de pure euphorie l’envahir.

Lorsque le souffle commença à lui manquer et qui lui devenait nécessaire de respirer, elle rompit le baiser et immergea son visage contre la nuque de Callie en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille avant d’ouvrir les yeux et regarder une nouvelle fois les lettres formant le «  _I_ _♥_ _U_  » sur le monument le plus célèbre de la ville.

Un sourire heureux et paresseux se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle regardait l’image étincelante se refléter sur l’eau sombre de l’immense piscine du _Washington Monument_.

\- C’est magnifique, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle continua de regarder  Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais retenu cette histoire de déclaration à la Spiderman et surtout, que tu l’ais reproduis pour moi.

Elle sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Callie qui posa un baiser sa tempe.

\- N’oublie jamais, souffla cette dernière à son oreille, je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi…

_N’importe quoi…_


	25. Chapter 25

Cristina se massa l’arrière de sa nuque douloureuse, avant de se laisser aller contre l’un des sièges de la salle de garde face aux appartements de la Présidente où elle était occupée à faire la surveillance. Elle attrapa la tasse de café qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant elle et la porta à sa bouche puis augmenta le son de la radio pour écouter la chronique du matin.

 

_«  Il est 6h56 et nous vous retrouvons avec  le sujet qui est aux lèvres de tous les habitants de Washington depuis hier soir! Je parle évidemment de la magnifique déclaration d’amour projetée sur le Monument de la ville cette nuit. Dean, peux-tu nous en dire plus? »_

Cristina esquissa un sourire tandis que l’autre chroniqueur radio prenait la parole:

 

_« Oui Jimmy. Comme tu l’as dit, hier la ville a eu la merveilleuse surprise de voir les lumières de la place du Washington Monument s’éteindre pendant à peu près une vingtaine de minutes pour laisser apparaître sur la tour, trois lettres déclarant « I Love You »…  
Digne d’un film à l’eau de roses, l’identité de ce mystérieux fauteur de troubles romantique reste toujours inconnue, tandis que l’enquête de police continue toujours… Il doit surement se marrer en voyant l’hystérie que son geste a causée! »_

 

Le sourire de Cristina s’agrandit en se disant que ce fameux Dean ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Parce que l’opinion de la ville était, en ce moment même, la dernière chose à laquelle pensait ce fameux fauteur de troubles.

 

En effet, à quelques mètres de la salle de garde, dans les appartements de la Présidente, Callie était occupée à tout autre chose.

\- C’est définitif, dit Arizona le souffle saccadé, j’ai perdu l’usage de mes jambes…

Le visage de Callie immergea de sous les draps juste au-dessus d’elle et se fendit d’un grand sourire lorsqu’elle sentit la poitrine d’Arizona contre elle se lever et descendre, essayant de retrouver un rythme normal après le plaisir qu’elle venait d’avoir.

\- Dommage, murmura-t-elle d’une voix suave, parce que je ne vis que pour les voir se dandiner devant moi…

Elle accentua chaque mot d’une caresse le long des dites jambes nues qui encerclaient sa propre taille en même temps qu’elle baissait son visage pour capturer fougueusement les lèvres d’Arizona.

Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Callie pour l’attirer un peu plus contre elle.

\- Tu – Arizona accentua son mot par un baiser– m’as – elle l’embrassa de nouveau – vraiment manquée…

Cette fois-ci, le baiser dura plus longtemps, le rendant volontairement plus lent, plus doux.

Callie sentit ses bras, qui maintenaient son poids par-dessus le corps d’Arizona, faiblir face à la tendresse du baiser.

Elle s’éloigna doucement et se plongea dans son regard avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux blonds qui avaient le don de la rendre aussi folle que la personne à qui ils appartenaient.

\- Tu m’as manquée aussi, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir. Plus que je ne l’aurais imaginé…

Arizona remarqua les traits de son visage se serrer tandis que son sourire disparaissait peu à peu.

Depuis qu’elles avaient quitté le _Washington Monument_ quelques heures plus tôt pour retrouver le chemin de la Maison Blanche, elles n’avaient pas réellement discuté, totalement obnubilées par leurs retrouvailles et Arizona n’était pas prête à ce que cela change.

Voulant faire disparaître l’air triste sur le visage de Callie, elle la bascula sur le dos et vint se positionner à califourchon sur elle avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

\- J’adore le goût de tes lèvres... susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Callie se redressa en position assise sans quitter ses lèvres tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos nu pour le lui caresser lentement.

\- Je peux t’assurer que c’est réciproque, répondit-elle en souriant à travers le baiser.

Elle avait beau avoir embrassé et fait l’amour à Arizona une multitude de fois, la force – le magnétisme -  qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois  qu’elle la touchait lui donnait l’impression d’être en feu. Leurs lèvres scellées ensembles, les mains d’Arizona sur sa nuque, les siennes parcourant la peau nue de cette dernière et leurs corps donnant l’impression de ne faire qu’un, elle était sûre d’avoir trouvé l’équivalent du paradis. Et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu penser pouvoir s’en passer.

 

Sentant la température entre elles augmenter de nouveau et très rapidement, Arizona se décida à ralentir la cadence de leur baiser, parce que, comme elle l’avait dit, si elles continuaient à cette allure-là, elle ne pensait plus pouvoir marcher. Elle se dégagea légèrement du visage de Callie et fit glisser ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’elles se retrouvent sur ses clavicules avant d’esquisser un sourire heureux en se plongeant dans le regard sombre de Callie.

\- Je t’aime, déclara-t-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Callie sentit une multitude de papillons se déployer dans son estomac. C’était la première fois qu’Arizona redisait ses mots depuis qu’elles avaient quitté le Washington Monument et elle réalisait qu’ils étaient aussi beaux que la première fois.

On lui avait dit qu’on l’aimait par le passé. George le lui avait dit. Erica le lui avait dit. À de multiples reprises… Et pourtant jamais, au grand jamais, elle n’avait ressenti autant de sincérité à travers ces mots que lorsqu’ils venaient d’Arizona.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit Callie dans un murmure avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Arizona lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu’à sa nuque et posa un baiser aimant sur son nez puis ses pommettes avant de redescendre jusqu’à son menton.

\- Je pourrais faire ça indéfiniment, dit-elle en repositionnant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Callie.

\- Je pourrais te laisser faire ça indéfiniment, répondit Callie en souriant.

Son regard se posa sur la table de chevet se trouvant juste derrière Arizona et regarda l’heure qui s’affichait sur le réveil.

\- Sauf que ça risque de durer moins longtemps qu’on pourrait le penser, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un léger signe de tête derrière elle.

Arizona se tourna vers la montre et laissa échapper un léger grognement en voyant qu'il avoisinait les 7h.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on soit resté éveillé toute la nuit! s’exclama-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

\- On avait du temps à rattraper, répondit Callie.

Arizona la bascula en position allongée et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui et ce n’est toujours pas assez…

\- Ce ne sera jamais assez, confirma Callie en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde qui continua de la fixer amoureusement.

\- Que dirais-tu de partager une douche avant que le devoir ne nous appelle? proposa-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre positivement lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle adressa un sourire d’excuse à Arizona et manœuvra pour attraper l’objet sur la table de chevet sans se dégager de leur étreinte.

Arizona se redressa légèrement et la regarda lire le contenu de son téléphone en grimaçant.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? questionna-t-elle concernée.

\- Rien, répondit Callie en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, c’est juste que j’ai oublié que je devais voir Webber dans une heure…

\- Webber? répéta Arizona étonnée. Pourquoi?

Elle se recula un peu plus jusqu’à se dégager complètement des genoux de Callie et remonta les draps sur sa poitrine.

Pourquoi devait-elle voir Webber alors qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de demander sa réassignation?

\- Il veut me voir avant que je reprenne le boulot, répondit Callie. Avec mon absence injustifiée de cette semaine, ils doivent vérifier que tout est ok…

Et il y avait de grandes chances qu’elle subisse _le_ protocole de sécurité de l’Agence, celui qu’ils mettaient en place à chaque fois qu’une absence se prolongeait pour vérifier qu’ils n’avaient pas été infiltrés.

\- Je vais appeler Webber, dit Arizona, et lui dire que tu t’es justifiée auprès de moi et qu’il est inutile qu’il s’assure de quoi que ce soit… Je suis la Présidente, il ne pourra rien dire.

\- Quoi? Non! s’exclama Callie abruptement.

Elle poussa un soupir et se redressa légèrement, sous le regard d’Arizona qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi? demanda la blonde.

\- Arizona, souffla Callie doucement, si tu l’appelles et lui dit de faire une exception pour moi, il se doutera qu’il se passe quelque chose…

Arizona la dévisagea longuement, pas convaincue.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Callie ne voulait pas la laisser intervenir auprès de Webber, surtout si elle pouvait éviter de se retrouver interrogée par une multitude d’agents. Si l’Agence découvrait leur relation, elle n’osait pas imaginer quelles en seraient les conséquences…

De plus, et sans qu’Arizona ne puisse rien y faire, les arguments de Callie continuaient de résonner dans sa tête… Elles étaient peut-être prêtes à vivre leur histoire contre vents et marées mais elle n’était pas sûre que les doutes de Callie aient totalement disparus.

Cette dernière sembla comprendre son inquiétude car elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d’elle.

\- Écoutes, dit-elle d’un ton qu’elle souhaitait rassurant, je vais voir Webber, je le laisse me remonter les bretelles et je te retrouve ici dans une ou deux heures pour que l’on retrouve notre routine habituelle, d’accord?

Les épaules d’Arizona s’affaissèrent et elle esquissa un sourire malgré la sensation désagréable dans son estomac.

\- Okay…

Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Callie et approcha lentement son visage vers le sien.

\- J’ai hâte de retrouver ma Chef de la Sécurité, répondit-elle en collant son nez au sien, donc ne tarde pas…

\- Je ferais en sorte que ce soit rapide, promit Callie.

Elle l’attira un peu plus contre elle et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Et si on en revenait à cette douche dont tu parlais? proposa-t-elle.

 

\---------------------

 

La matinée passa assez rapidement au goût de toutes les personnes qui travaillaient au sein de la Maison Blanche.

Les employés de l’Aile Ouest avaient eu le plaisir de retrouver la Présidente qu’ils avaient pris l’habitude de fréquenter avant la semaine qui s’était écoulée. La Présidente enjouée, de bonne humeur et prête à relever n’importe quel défi qui s’offrait à elle. Tout le monde était soulagé de voir que son humeur morose semblait avoir disparu.

La Présidente la première.

Arizona avait passé sa matinée à rattraper le retard qu’elle avait cumulé les derniers jours, enchainant les rendez-vous. Elle sortait tout juste d’une réunion avec les membres de l’exécutif – réunion qu’elle avait repoussée deux fois – et s’apprêtait à gagner le Sénat où l’attendait Bailey qui devait la mettre à jour sur la soirée qu’elle avait loupé la veille.

Bailey l’avait informé que Burke avait profité de son absence pour prendre de l’importance au sein des personnes qui l’avaient soutenue, _elle_ , durant la campagne présidentielle mais Arizona ne regrettait pas un seul instant d’avoir manqué le meeting.

Après tout, elle avait eu le droit à la plus belle, la plus romantique déclaration d’amour. Déclaration d’amour qui était sur toutes les lèvres depuis le matin et qui avait contribué à sa merveilleuse humeur. 

Parce que la personne derrière les mots mystérieux affichés  sur le Washington Monument était LA raison derrière son sourire, même si elle ne l’avait pas vu de la matinée et qu’elle s’inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle.

Avançant dans les couloirs menant à son bureau d’un pas sûr, Arizona fut interceptée par les agents Ross et Wilson qui s’avancèrent timidement vers elle.

\- Madame la Présidente, dit Ross d’un air respectueux en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Agent Ross, Agent Wilson…

\- Le Chef de la Sécurité vous attend à votre voiture, informa le jeune agent. Nous devons vous y escorter…

Arizona poussa un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un grand sourire.

Elle allait enfin retrouver sa Chef de la Sécurité. Elle allait enfin pouvoir arrêter de checker son téléphone et retrouver sa totale sérénité.

\- Je vous suis, déclara-t-elle d’un ton enjoué.

Elle les suivit jusqu’à l’extérieur où l’attendait sa berline habituelle. Cependant, elle s’arrêta à quelques mètres  lorsqu’elle vit Mark appuyé contre la voiture à la place de Callie et perdit immédiatement son sourire.

Ce dernier s’approcha d’eux et remercia ses deux agents avant de se tourner vers la Présidente qui le fixait toujours d’un air intense.

\- Vous êtes prête?

\- Où est Callie? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

Mark haussa négligemment les épaules avant de répondre:

\- Je ne sais pas… La secrétaire de Webber m’a appelé pour me demander de la remplacer un jour de plus…

Il remarqua que sa réponse ne semblait pas plaire à Arizona qui baissa les yeux vers son téléphone qu’elle sortait de sa poche.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara-t-il en voyant son visage prendre un air grave, elle reviendra… C’est habituel qu’un agent soit retenu à l’agence lorsqu’il revient d’une absence…

Arizona préféra ne pas répondre. Elle espérait que l’attitude sereine de Mark réussirait à la rassurer quelque peu mais rien n’y faisait, elle trouvait curieux que Callie n’ait toujours pas fait réapparition ou qu’elle n’ait pas, au moins, cherché à la contacter. De nombreuses questions ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit:

Et si Webber avait découvert la vérité sur elles? Et si Callie avait perdu son job à cause de ça? Et s’il l’avait viré pour son absence injustifiée?

_Et si Callie avait changé d’avis?_

 

\---------------

 

Callie termina de s’habiller lentement et attrapa tout aussi délicatement son blazer avant de l’enfiler sans pouvoir retenir le grognement de douleur qui s’échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle avait l’impression que chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu et malheureusement pas de la manière qu’elle aimait. Se coltiner des courbatures et des muscles enflammés après avoir passé la journée sous la coupelle des agents de la CIA à subir des tests  aussi abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres n’avaient rien d’aussi plaisant que lorsque c’était Arizona qui la mettait dans cet état-là.

 

Lorsqu’elle avait retrouvé Webber et qu’elle l’avait entendu tergiverser pendant plus d’une heure sur l’honneur qui reposait sur ses épaules et le manque total de responsabilité dont elle avait fait preuve en s’absentant autant de temps pour maladie, elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il lui fasse subir l’interrogatoire lambda de reprise. Celui qui leur permettait de s’assurer que l’absence était bien justifiée et qu’elle ne cachait pas de danger pour la Nation.

Sauf qu’elle ne s’était pas attendue à subir _LE_ protocole. Celui impliquant la CIA et leurs méthodes douteuses pour la faire parler.

Oui elle ne s’était pas attendue à être coincée toute la journée dans les sous-sols de l’Agence, à tout faire pour garder la même version qu’elle avait inventé pour se couvrir elle et Arizona alors qu’on lui faisait subir une série de tests et d’interrogatoires. Et pourtant c’était ce qui s’était produit. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait avec le dos en vrac, les jambes endolories et une lèvre joliment fendue.

Mais au moins, elle avait réussi le test et maintenant elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et s’effondrer dans son lit jusqu’au lendemain.

Sauf qu’elle n’en avait aucune envie. Elle voulait retrouver la Maison Blanche. Elle voulait retrouver Arizona et la regarder jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. Après une journée aussi horrible, elle avait besoin de retrouver la seule et unique personne qui arrivait à la faire sourire comme une idiote même après avoir passé plus de vingt-quatre heures sans dormir.

Elle avait besoin des bras d’Arizona…

\- Bien joué aujourd’hui Torres, lança une voix derrière-elle, la sortant ainsi de ses rêveries.

Callie se tourna vers la porte du vestiaire où elle était et se trouva face à Webber qui lui adressait un de ses rares sourires.

\- Tout ça était vraiment nécessaire? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d’amertume alors qu’il s’avançait à l’intérieur de la pièce. Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi…

\- C’est le cas, assura-t-il, mais du fait que vous soyez à la tête des Services Secrets, la CIA a insisté. Vous les connaissez eux et leur paranoïa…

Callie répondit par des paroles inaudibles et grimaça de douleur lorsqu’elle se redressa du banc où elle était assise.

\- Vous avez énormément évolué. Depuis que vous êtes à la Maison Blanche et que vous êtes en charge, vous avez pris énormément en maturité et en efficacité…

\- Merci Monsieur, répondit Callie d’un ton solennel.

\- Continuez comme ça, poursuivit Webber en la fixant d’un œil fier, et vous serez celle qui me succèdera à la tête de l’Agence…

Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de Callie qui disparut presque immédiatement lorsqu’elle le vit la lorgner d’un regard désormais menaçant.

\- Par contre, la mit-il en garde, encore un coup foireux comme cette semaine et je m’assurerais moi-même que le seul job qui s’offrira à vous sera gardienne de prison…

Callie se contenta d’acquiescer et attendit qu’il quitte le vestiaire avant de laisser son sourire réapparaitre en se disant que, finalement, cette journée n’avait pas été si terrible que ça.

Et elle risquait de nettement s’améliorer.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone et remarqua qu’il était 20h passées. Webber lui avait donné sa soirée et avait exigé qu’elle rentre directement chez elle pour se reposer afin de retrouver sa place le lendemain en pleine forme. Sauf qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre intention de rentrer. Après tout, elle aurait tout le loisir de se reposer plus tard. Là, la seule chose que son cœur, sa tête et son corps exigeait en cet instant, c’était Arizona Robbins…

 

Lorsqu’elle arriva à la Maison Blanche, elle se dirigea directement vers les quartiers personnels de la Présidente sans veiller à prendre ses précautions habituelles pour ne pas être repérée. Cristina étant de garde ce soir-là, elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour sa couverture, un des avantages qui étaient venus en avouant la vérité à ses amis…

Elle s’avança donc dans le couloir menant aux appartements d’Arizona et repéra sa colocataire en compagnie de son meilleur ami, assis dans la salle de garde habituelle.

\- Hey, lança-t-elle en se positionnant à l’embrasure de la porte.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle et la saluèrent à leur tour.

\- Ils n’y sont pas allés de main morte avec toi, commenta Mark en remarquant la blessure présente à sa lèvre.

Callie porta une main vers sa bouche et haussa légèrement les épaules d’un air nonchalant.

\- Tu connais l’enflure de Johnson, répondit-elle, ce type est un véritable tortionnaire…

\- À qui le dis-tu, confirma Mark avec une grimace.

Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ses tests d’entrées à la NSA où c’était ce fameux agent Johnson qui s’était occupé de lui.

\- Comment s’est passé la journée? questionna Callie.

\- À merveille, répondit Cristina en se balançant sur sa chaise. Je suppose qu’on doit te remercier d’avoir redonné vie à la sexualité de notre présidente, elle était en pleine forme! C’en était presque agaçant…

Cristina avait beau faire preuve de toute l’ironie qu’elle voulait, Callie savait que c’était sa façon de montrer qu’elle se sentait concernée par son bonheur, ce qui la fit sourire. Après ce que son équipe avait fait pour elle la nuit dernière, elle était prête à supporter toutes les vannes et plaisanteries qu’ils feraient sur son couple.

\- Elle était quand même inquiète pour toi, informa Mark. Elle n’a pas arrêté de jeter des coups d’œil à son téléphone toute l’après-midi. Tu aurais pu lui envoyer un message…

\- Tu sais comment se passe les entretiens de recadrage, répondit Callie en soupirant.

Mark haussa les épaules en réponse.

\- Je ne fais que constater…

\- Elle est là? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Cristina. Tu peux y aller…

\- Merci pour l’autorisation, répondit moqueusement Callie en esquissant un geste vers la sortie.

Elle les remercia et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de se diriger vers la porte principale menant à l’appartement d’Arizona. Elle toqua puis attendit.

La porte s’ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en la voyant apparaître.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle.

\- Hey, répondit simplement Arizona.

Son regard se posa sur la bouche de Callie et elle perdit immédiatement la nonchalance qu’elle s’était juré d’adopter au retour de la brune.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? demanda-t-elle d’un ton inquiet en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle attrapa le visage de Callie en éventail pour examiner un peu plus la blessure de sa lèvre. Cette dernière attrapa ses deux mains et les retira de son visage en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens avant de secouer légèrement la tête, l’air de dire que c’était insignifiant.

\- Ce n’est rien, répondit-elle d’un ton rassurant, mon entretien a été un peu rude…

\- Calliope…

\- Je t’assure que ce n’est rien, assura Callie avec un sourire.

Elle savait que c’était ridicule mais l’inquiétude évidente d’Arizona à l’égard d’une si petite blessure amena une chaleur agréable à envahir sa poitrine. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas voir l’expression s’afficher plus longtemps sur le visage de la blonde.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en laissant son épaule s’appuyer contre l’embrasure de la porte sans pour autant que ses mains ne quittent celles d’Arizona et esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu’elle remarqua sa tenue.

\- Joli t-shirt…

Lorsqu’elle vit Arizona baisser les yeux vers son corps et rougir, elle aurait juré être revenue plusieurs mois en arrière, dans cette chambre  d’hôtel de Rome au moment où elle lui avait ouvert la porte, vêtu de son pyjama à papillon rose. Chambre d’hôtel où elle lui avait prêté le fameux t-shirt qu’elle portait actuellement.

Arizona regarda son haut et sentit ses joues la chauffer. Elle avait oublié qu’elle l’avait sur le dos. Mais ce t-shirt était devenu tellement familier que les seuls moments où elle ne le portait pas était lorsqu’il était au lavage ou que Callie était avec elle. Il avait perdu son odeur depuis des lustres mais continuait de lui faire penser à la Latina.

\- Ça va faire des mois que je le cherche, poursuivit Callie d’un ton taquin. Tu sais que ça peut s’apparenter à du vol?

Arizona leva la tête vers elle et vit l’énorme sourire goguenard sur le visage de Callie.

\- Il est mieux avec moi…

\- Je n’en doute pas, répondit Callie sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Arizona secoua la tête amusée puis resserra son étreinte  et l’attira à l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Viens, intima-t-elle, je vais m’occuper de cette vilaine coupure…

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire, assura Callie en se laissant tout de même guider.

\- Laisses-moi en juger par moi-même…

Elle la tira jusqu’au living-room et la fit s’asseoir sur le grand canapé. Elle disparut ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une trousse de premier secours.

Callie la regarda faire le tour du canapé et venir s’accroupir devant elle avant d’ouvrir une compresse et l’asperger d’antiseptique.

\- Je ne savais pas que les présidents avaient leurs propres trousses de secours, commenta Callie.

\- Il faut arrêter de nous sous-estimer, répondit Arizona avec un sourire.

Elle tint délicatement son visage par le menton et posa avec précaution la gaze sur la blessure avant de la tamponner doucement.

\- Je n’ai vraiment aucun mal à t’imaginer médecin, déclara Callie avec un sourire mutin. Tu aurais été vraiment sexy dans une blouse blanche.

\- Dommage pour toi que j’ai changé de vocation, répondit Arizona.

\- Les tenues de Présidente te vont encore mieux…

Arizona laissa échapper un rire avant de lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

\- Arrêtes de bouger! ordonna-t-elle sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

\- À vos ordres Madame!

Elle se tut et laissa ses yeux dessiner chaque centimètre du visage concentré d’Arizona. Son estomac se contracta comme à son habitude et elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander comment il était possible pour une personne d’être aussi belle.

Arizona était magnifique. Tout en elle était magnifique que c’en était presque surnaturel.

 

Arizona sentit les yeux de Callie sur elle, ce qui l’amena à lever les siens pour se plonger dedans. Elle arrêta son geste et laissa sa main retomber sur les genoux face à elle sans quitter une seule seconde les prunelles brunes qui la fixaient intensément et dans lesquels elle pouvait se noyer pendant des heures.

C’était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu’elle avait l’impression que l’amour qu’elle portait à Callie était étourdissant. Elle avait l’impression que la force avec laquelle son cœur battait ne pouvait que se finir par un infarctus et elle réalisait que l’intensité, la puissance de ses sentiments étaient presque douloureuses.

Mais il s’agissait d’une douleur qu’elle demandait et redemandait encore et encore, inlassablement, parce qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus s’en passer.

\- Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouvais belle? questionna Callie dans un murmure.

-À de nombreuses reprises, répondit Arizona en souriant. Mais je ne m’en lasse pas…

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Callie continuait de la fixer de son regard flamboyant, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

\- Tant mieux, reprit Callie en glissant une main le long de son visage, parce que je ne suis pas prête d’arrêter de te le dire…

Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter du contact et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur le touché de la main de Callie sur son visage. Ses caresses avaient le don de lui offrir un sentiment de paix qu’elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Elles étaient d’une délicatesse presque magique, ce qui amenait à faire disparaître chaque doute, chaque incertitude qu’elle pouvait avoir.

Callie fixa le visage angélique face à elle pendant de longues secondes avant de se décider à rompre le silence confortable qui s’était installé.

\- Mark m’a dit que tu t’étais inquiétée cet après-midi, dit-elle lentement.

Arizona rouvrit les yeux et poussa un léger soupir. Elle se redressa et rompit le contact entre elles avant de s’éloigner légèrement. Sa réaction surpris Callie qui ne bougea pas et la regarda éviter délibérément son regard.

\- Tu ne me donnais pas de nouvelles, répondit Arizona, alors que tu m’avais dit que ça n’allait pas durer longtemps…

\- D’habitude ça ne dure pas longtemps, confirma Callie, mais il faut croire que lorsqu’on est la Chef de la Sécurité, on a le droit à un traitement privilégié…

Arizona la lorgna d’un regard perçant, lui signifiant qu’elle n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter.

\- Ce n’est pas marrant Callie, reprocha-t-elle. Tu as été blessée!

\- Arizona, ce n’est rien!

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j’intervienne mais si j’avais passé ce coup de téléphone à Webber comme je l’avais suggéré, tu n’aurais pas subi tout ce que tu as subi aujourd’hui…

Callie se leva du canapé et vint se mettre face à elle.

\- Ce n’était rien d’insurmontable, assura-t-elle, et puis au moins maintenant on est tranquille... Et surtout, je suis là…

En entendant ces mots, Arizona se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Callie qui fronça des sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien…

Si elle pensait que sa réponse suffirait pour que Callie laisse tomber, elle se trompait lourdement. Parce qu’elle s’avança un peu plus vers elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l’obligeant à la regarder.

\- Arizona, dis-moi ce qu’il y a…

Sauf qu’Arizona n’en avait aucune envie. Elle voulait laisser toute cette histoire derrière elles une bonne fois pour toute.

Aujourd’hui Callie était là. Elle était là et elles étaient enfin ensembles. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer ce qu’elle venait de retrouver pour les quelques doutes qui l’avaient hanté durant son après-midi.

Cependant, elle avait beau se raisonner comme elle le pouvait, cette petite voix désagréable dans sa tête ne s’était pas tut une seule seconde depuis que Callie l’avait quitté pour aller à son rendez-vous avec Webber. Et elle s’était faite de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que la journée était passée. Et même si maintenant que Callie se trouvait avec elle, la voix n’était plus qu’un murmure à peine audible, elle était toujours là. Et elle savait que la seule façon de la faire taire était de lui en parler.

\- Quand j’ai vu que tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle et que tu ne revenais pas, confia-t-elle lentement, je me suis dit pendant une fraction de seconde que, peut-être, tu avais changé d’avis…

Le visage de Callie se décomposa devant la révélation.

\- Oh…

Elle retira ses mains des épaules d’Arizona et les glissa dans sa propre chevelure, intégrant petit à petit la confession qu’elle venait de recevoir.

Elle pensait que la soirée de la veille avait été suffisante pour montrer à Arizona qu’elle n’avait plus l’intention de se défiler. Elle était là, présente et prête à s’investir dans leur histoire. Elle pensait que la blonde l’avait compris mais il fallait croire que ce n’était pas assez…

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Arizona, je n’aurais jamais dû –

\- Tu n’as pas à être désolée de quoi que ce soit, l’interrompit Callie, c’est moi qui…

Elle se tut, ne sachant réellement comment terminer sa phrase. Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, désarmée, puis fit un pas en avant et regarda Arizona avec un regard plein de conviction.

\- Je suis là Arizona, affirma-t-elle, je suis là pour de bon… Et je peux t’assurer – te promettre que je n’irais nulle part… Il faut que tu me fasses confiance…

Arizona leva enfin la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- J’ai confiance en toi, assura-t-elle, et je ne t’en veux pas… C’est juste que – cette semaine, sans toi… C’était horrible Callie…

Lorsqu’elle n’arriva plus à maintenir son regard, Arizona détourna les yeux et se laissa retomber sur le canapé derrière elle.

Callie l’observa pendant quelques secondes avant de s’avancer jusqu’à elle et s’agenouiller devant elle. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les lui caressa du bout des doigts, tout en cherchant son regard.

\- Je sais que je t’ai blessée et j’en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, déclara-t-elle. Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, jamais. Et je ferais tout pour me rattraper, je ferais tout pour te montrer que ce qu’on vit est ce qu’il y a de plus important pour moi…

Arizona retira ses mains de celles de Callie et les glissa le long de sa nuque avant de l’attirer vers elle et l’embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Ce qu’il s’est passé… On aurait dû en parler…  On aurait dû se dire ce qu’on ressentait réellement au lieu d’éviter le sujet à chaque fois, et je sais que j’en suis responsable…

\- Tu n’étais pas la seule à éviter le sujet, rétorqua Callie. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de trop me questionner moi aussi…

\- Je sais, dit Arizona. Je sais aussi que notre situation est très compliquée, que c’est un véritable foutoir et que si nous ne faisons pas attention, elle peut vite s’avérer dangereuse, mais…

Elle marqua une pause et réfléchit à la meilleure façon d’exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait, ce qu’elle voulait dire.

\- Je n’ai jamais hésité à sacrifier mes relations précédentes pour ma carrière, déclara-t-elle finalement, je n’ai jamais eu de secondes pensées lorsqu’un choix devait être fait et je réalise maintenant que c’est parce que je n’ai jamais été amoureuse… Je ne l’ai jamais été jusqu’à toi, Calliope et maintenant que c’est le cas, je ne peux pas m’imaginer une seule seconde le sacrifier comme le reste…

Le cœur de Callie lui donna l’impression qu’il allait quitter sa poitrine d’une seconde à l’autre tellement il battait fort.

Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’être autant secouée par des mots. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions pour le profit de quelqu’un, sauf pour la colère.

Elle avait toujours veillé à garder une partie d’elle-même pour elle, en sureté, surtout après la débâcle qu’avait été ses histoires passées. Sa tête, son esprit, gardait toujours une main mise sur son cœur.

Mais pas avec Arizona… Avec Arizona, elle avait l’impression que chacune des déclarations qu’elle lui faisait, chacun des regards qu’elle lui adressait, la faisait tomber encore plus amoureuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà, et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Notre histoire en vaut le coup Calliope, poursuivit Arizona, ignorant complètement les émotions qu’elle provoquait chez la Latina.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la Latina qui fit remonter ses mains lentement le long des cuisses à Arizona.

\- _Tu_ en vaux le coup, contrebalança-t-elle. Et je te le montrerais tous les jours s’il le faut…

\- Tu le fait déjà...

\- Donc on est okay? demanda Callie. Plus aucun doute?

\- On est okay, affirma Arizona en lui caressant affectueusement la nuque.

Elle se pencha vers le visage de Callie et captura lentement ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Cependant, dès qu’elle commença à approfondir le baiser et qu’elle mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Callie, une plainte s’échappa de la bouche de cette dernière. Arizona se recula immédiatement, se souvenant que c’était exactement à cet endroit qu’elle était blessée.

\- Oh mon dieu Callie, je suis désolée! s’horrifia-t-elle en frôlant sa lèvre fendue du bout des doigts. J’avais oublié!

\- Ce n’est rien, assura Callie en esquissant un sourire avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ça en valait largement la peine.

Arizona rigola et secoua la tête d’un air amusé.

\- Et si tu me laissais m’occuper de toi? proposa-t-elle. Je ferais en sorte de te faire oublier ton horrible journée…

Callie sentit son corps réagir ardemment à la suggestion. Cependant elle poussa un léger soupir lorsque son dos douloureux la lança.

\- J’aurais adoré, déclara-t-elle, mais je suis complètement exténuée…

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur les genoux d’Arizona et poussa une profonde inspiration avant d’ajouter :

\- Je te rappelle qu’en dehors de cette journée marathon, on a eu une nuit encore plus remplie !

Un nouveau rire s’échappa des lèvres d’Arizona qui glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne pensais pas au sexe, dit-elle en continuant de rire, tu as vraiment l’esprit mal placé!

\- Excuses-moi de toujours autant te vouloir même lorsque mon corps ne suit plus, rétorqua Callie en redressant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment insatiable, se moqua Arizona affectueusement.

\- C’est un reproche? questionna Callie d’une voix paresseuse.

Autant elle adorait le sexe avec Arizona, autant elle chérissait plus que tout, ces moments où elles étaient dans les bras l’une de l’autre et que leur connexion allait bien au-delà du physique. Callie était sûre qu’il lui faudrait moins d’une minute pour trouver le sommeil dans cette position, aussi inconfortable qu’elle l’était. La paix, l’accalmie et surtout le bonheur que lui offrait les bras d’Arizona étaient uniques.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit plus que sérieusement Arizona, mais ce soir, on peut se contenter de juste dormir… Je te ferais même un massage si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton séducteur en se baissant vers son oreille.

Elle modifia sa position de sorte à ce que son dos se retrouve contre l’accoudoir du canapé et tira doucement Callie pour qu’elle la rejoigne. Elle attendit qu’elle s’allonge à moitié sur elle, la tête posée sur son abdomen, avant de glisser de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux et les lui caresser.

\- Ton idée est tout simplement géniale, répondit Callie en baillant. Mais pour l’instant, je veux juste rester comme ça…

Arizona esquissa un sourire en entendant le ton faible de sa voix et la regarda fermer et ouvrir ses yeux de plus en plus lentement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

Callie lui répondit par un son entre le soupir et le grognement avant de fermer doucement les yeux, ce qui amena son sourire à s’agrandir. Elle continua de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux sans la quitter du regard et ne put s’empêcher de penser à quel point elle pouvait l’aimer.

Elle était folle amoureuse de la femme dans ses bras et il lui semblait que c’était la chose la plus facile, la plus évidente qu’elle ait pu faire de sa vie…


	26. Chapter 26

\- Nous sommes en direct du grand jardin présidentiel où est sur le point de se dérouler le 49ème tournoi de Basketball de La Maison Blanche! s’exclama un journaliste en direction de son caméraman. Tournoi mis en place par le Président Kennedy auquel lui-même y a participé. Il l’avait créé dans une volonté de ressouder les liens entre ses employés à travers plusieurs matchs opposant les six départements respectifs…

Il marqua une légère pause et poursuivit:

\- Ce tournoi est devenue une véritable tradition que nous prenons plaisir à suivre tous les ans, et cette année, notre présidente ne déroge pas à la règle!... Et si nous allions l’interviewer?

Le journaliste s’avança à travers la foule qui s’était amassée autour des différents terrains de basketball en plein air, aménagés pour l’occasion, et se dirigea vers la Présidente qui semblait l’attendre.

\- Madame la Présidente, salua-t-il. Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien merci James, et vous? répondit Arizona en esquissant un sourire radieux.

\- À la perfection, déclara d’une voix enjouée le dit-James. Êtes-vous prête à vous mesurer à vos employés? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire légèrement taquin.

Arizona laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Plus que prête, affirma-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main le long de son corps pour désigner sa tenue.

Elle se composait d’un short et d’un maillot de basketball bleu, avec à l’avant écrit en lettre capital blanche _President’s Team_   et à l’arrière le nom _A. Robbins._

\- Pourquoi participer à ce tournoi est si important pour vous? questionna-t-il.

\- Tout d’abord parce que je trouve important d’honorer la tradition instauré par le Président Kennedy, répondit Arizona. Tout le monde se retrouve au même niveau le temps d’un après-midi et profite de cette ambiance bon enfant pour se détendre et se rapprocher. En plus de ça, c’est le seul moment où ceux qui travaillent ici sont autorisés à me botter les fesses.

Le journaliste rigola à gorge déployé, séduit par le charme naturel que dégageait la Présidente.

\- Je suppose qu’ils vont essayer d’en profiter au maximum, commenta-t-il.

\- J’espère pour eux, dit Arizona amusée, je leur ai promis de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur si je perdais…

De nouveau, le journaliste laissa échapper un rire.

\- Vous donnez vraiment l’impression d’être très proche de vos employés, dit-il sur le ton de la remarque.

\- C’est le cas, affirma la Présidente. Nous sommes comme une grande famille…

Son regard se posa de lui-même sur Callie qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière la foule de reporters et s’amusait à chahuter avec Mark et un ballon de basket. Comme à son habitude lorsque la Chef de la Sécurité était dans le coin, un sourire joyeux apparu sur le visage d’Arizona qui avait toujours du mal à détourner son regard d’elle.

\- Je me demande ce que je deviendrais sans eux, ajouta-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis leur «séparation» et Arizona n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elles s’étaient retrouvées, s’étaient dit qu’elles s’aimaient et depuis, elle avait l’impression qu’elles vivaient dans leur bulle. Une bulle rose et magnifique qui lui paraissait trop belle pour être vraie.

Elles avaient beau vivre leur histoire en cachette, il n’empêchait qu’elles avaient une véritable relation… Elles s’aimaient, se disputaient, se rabibochaient comme un véritable couple et elle, qui n’avait jamais vécu d’histoire sérieuse auparavant, adorait ça! 

Callie passait la majorité de ses nuits avec elle et n’avait même plus besoin de se faufiler avant l’aube pour ne pas se faire attraper parce que, maintenant, la plupart des membres de son équipe était au courant de leur histoire. Et Arizona ne pouvait qu’être reconnaissante sur ce point-là, parce qu’elle n’avait jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis ces derniers mois. Elle adorait se réveiller avec Callie à ses côtés, qu’elles aient passée la nuit à faire follement l’amour ou seulement dormir dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Elle adorait l’avoir pour elle-seule après avoir passé la journée à la regarder dans son rôle et sa tenue sexy de Chef des Services Secrets…

Oui, Arizona planait complètement depuis quelques semaines et cela se ressentait même dans son travail. Parce qu’elle assurait, tout simplement! Elle était inspirée, prenait les bonnes initiatives, les bonnes décisions, saisissait les bonnes opportunités et sa côte de popularité n’avait jamais été aussi élevée.

Les journalistes semblaient avoir oublié la débâcle qui avait suivi son gala d’anniversaire, se contentant de la mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, et ne faisaient que chanter les louanges de leur Leader National.

 

L’interview se termina enfin sans que le reporter ne manque de lui souhaiter bon courage. Arizona le remercia et s’avança spontanément vers la buvette aménagée spécialement pour cette journée. Elle s’approcha lentement de l’endroit où se trouvait l’eau et se posa à quelques centimètres de sa Chef de la Sécurité qui était occupée à sortir des bouteilles pour les ranger.

\- Prête pour une défaite cuisante? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine d’attraper une bouteille face à elle.

Callie esquissa un sourire en se redressant et la lorgna de son fameux regard goguenard avec un sourcil levé.

\- Tu penses réellement qu’avec ton équipe de bras cassés, vous allez réussir à nous battre NOUS, agents des Services Secrets super entrainés? questionna-t-elle sarcastiquement. Avec, en plus, un ancien champion de basket universitaire en son sein, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à Jackson.

Arizona la dévisagea de longues secondes sans rien dire, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre. Bon sang, si elles n’étaient pas entourées de tous les membres de la Maison Blanche et d’une multitude de journalistes, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour lui faire disparaître son air suffisant.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, intima Callie sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

\- Comment?

Callie regarda autour d’elles pour s’assurer que personne n’était aux alentours puis lui fit de nouveau face et répondit à voix basse:

\- Comme si tu avais envie de m’embrasser…

Le sourire d’Arizona s’agrandit et elle dû faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas faire un pas en avant vers elle et la toucher.

\- J’ai envie de faire plus que t’embrasser Calliope, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton suggestif.

\- Arizona! s’indigna Callie.

\- Quoi?! s’insurgea Arizona. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si cette tenue me donne envie de te faire plein de chose…

Callie baissa les yeux vers sa tenue noire puis les releva vers Arizona avec un air amusé.

\- Le basket? s’enquit-elle. Sérieusement, ça te fait de l’effet?

\- Avec toi, n’importe quoi… assura Arizona d’une voix suave.

Quelques personnes passèrent à côté d’elles, amenant la présidente à se détourner légèrement de Callie pour faire mine de s’appuyer contre le stand. Elle répondit aux différents saluts qu’on lui adressa par un sourire puis tourna sa tête vers Callie qui faisait semblant de s’occuper à ranger quelques bouteilles.

\- Je suis flattée, murmura cette dernière avec un sourire. Ça n’empêche que ton équipe perdra…

\- Ne me sous-estime pas…

\- Bébé c’est toi qui te surestimes, se moqua gentiment Callie. Tu es peut-être très forte pour gouverner, diriger le pays et faire plein de truc de ce genre, mais là tu es foutue… Je te rappelle que je t’ai vu _courir_ …

Arizona se redressa légèrement pour lui faire de nouveau face et lui adressa un sourire plein de défi.

\- Tu serais prête à parier sur le gagnant? questionna-t-elle. Ton équipe contre la mienne…

\- Il faudrait déjà que vous atteigniez la finale, fit remarquer Callie en arrêtant ce qu’elle faisait pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à parier? répéta Arizona.

Elle fit un pas en avant et la fixa droit dans les yeux de son regard plein de malice.

\- De quoi as-tu peur Calliope? ajouta-t-elle lentement. Que mon équipe de bras cassés arrivent à mettre la pâtée à ton équipe de surhommes?

Callie la dévisagea longuement, oubliant momentanément ce qui les entourait. L’air arrogant qu’elle arborait à ce moment-là et son esprit de compétition la rendait plus qu’irrésistible mais il était hors de question qu’elle donne la satisfaction à Arizona de le lui avouer.

Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire mutin.

\- J’en suis, déclara-t-elle, mais tu ne diras pas que je n’ai pas essayé de t’épargner…

\- On verra ça, se contenta de répondre Arizona.

\- Okay. Et qu’obtient le gagnant?

Arizona réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire franchement lorsqu’elle trouva.

\- Si je gagne, tu acceptes qu’on _le_ fasse dans mon bureau…

Une image d’Arizona et elle faisant l’amour sur le bureau majestueux de la pièce ovale vint s’immiscer dans la tête de Callie. Mais comme à chaque fois qu’Arizona essayait de la convaincre de se laisser aller, elle refusa en secouant la tête frénétiquement.

\- Tu es complètement folle, affirma-t-elle.

Parce que le Bureau Ovale était la limite qu’elle s’était imposée. Se voler quelques baisers, voir même batifoler dedans était une chose, mais aller plus loin était hors de question.

\- Dans tous les cas tu es persuadée de gagner donc tu ne prends aucun risque à accepter, répondit Arizona.

\- _Bien_ , concéda Callie. Mais si je gagne?

\- Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, proposa la blonde.

Callie souleva légèrement un sourcil.

\- Tout ce que je veux? répéta-t-elle.

Arizona jeta un coup d’œil circulaire autour d’elle pour noter que tout le monde semblait occupé puis se pencha vers elle pour faire mine d’attraper une bouteille d’eau se trouvant juste à côté. Lorsque son corps frôla le sien et que son visage se trouva à seulement quelque centimètre de sa joue, elle se pencha légèrement et attrapa d’un geste plein de sensualité son lobe d’oreille avec ses dents qu’elle mordilla une fraction de seconde avant de chuchoter:

\- Tout ce que tu veux…

Callie sentit un frisson lui parcourir la totalité du corps. Elle n’eut pas le temps d’esquisser le moindre geste qu’Arizona s’était déjà éloignée d’elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

\- Bonne chance Agent Torres! lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers son équipe.

Callie la regarda s’éloigner en déglutissant difficilement.

Ce tournoi devenait _enfin_ intéressant…

 

\--------------

 

Une heure plus tard, Callie se retrouva à douter.

Assise sur un banc extérieur, à regarder le match de demi-finale que disputait l’équipe présidentielle, elle n’était plus si sûre de gagner son pari aussi facilement qu’elle le pensait… Parce qu’ils étaient bons. Très, très bon…

Alex et Teddy se débrouillaient très bien. Même Kepner s’en sortait à merveille. Mais celle qui avait surpris tout le monde et Callie particulièrement, c’était Arizona. Elle n’était peut-être pas la plus performante au niveau physique mais elle enchainait les paniers et les lancers-francs. Et même si beaucoup de ses adversaires n’avaient pas trop osé le contact du fait qu’elle était _la_ Présidente, elle jouait vraiment comme une pro’!

 

Le match se termina quelques minutes plus tard, déterminant ainsi les deux équipes qui s’affronteraient lors de la finale:

 _Équipe Présidentielle_ vs _Équipe de la Sécurité_

 

Callie se leva de sa place pour intercepter Arizona qui s’avançait pour sortir du terrain.

\- Tu m’avais caché tes talents, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille d’eau.

Arizona esquissa un grand sourire et attrapa l’offrande qu’elle but d’une traite.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais dit qu’au lycée j’avais gagné le championnat régional avec mon équipe de basket? fit-elle mine de demander.

\- Non, répondit Callie. Tu as triché!

\- Oh je t’en prie! Ce n’est pas de la triche!

\- Si, affirma-t-elle. Tu as omis volontairement de me dire que tu savais jouer au basket!

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche d’Arizona qui s’arrêta de marcher pour lui faire face.

\- Serais-tu en train de douter? titilla-t-elle.

\- Pfff tu rêves, répondit Callie à la manière d’un enfant de cinq ans. On va gagner et je serais la première personne au monde à avoir la dirigeante du Monde Libre à sa merci…

Elle lui lança un dernier regard qui trahissait son agacement et fit volte-face pour s’en aller sous son regard amusé.

Arrivée à la hauteur du banc où se trouvait son équipe, Callie vit Jackson et Mark, tenant respectivement une poche de glace contre leur front.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé?

\- Ces deux idiots s’amusaient à – à faire les idiots tiens, répondit Lexie en dardant les deux hommes d’un regard meurtrier, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’assomment mutuellement… D’après l’infirmière, ils sont hors-jeu.

\- Je me demande qui m’a foutu des idiots pareils! grinça Callie entre ses dents.

\- Du calme Cal’ il s’agit seulement d’un jeu, répondit Mark lentement. Ce n’est pas la fin du monde si on perd…

 _Bien sûr que c’était la fin du monde!_ pensa Callie. Il était hors de question qu’elle voit Arizona gagner, elle était sûre qu’elle en entendrait parler pendant un long moment vu la façon dont elle avait pris de haut la blonde.

Elle l’ignora délibérément et se tourna vers Meredith et Cristina.

\- Vous les remplacez, annonça-t-elle à leur adresse.

\- Quoi?! s’exclama Meredith. Non, tu nous avais promis qu’on n’aurait pas à jouer!

\- Dites ça aux deux crétins, répliqua Callie en désignant du pouce les deux agents avachis sur le banc derrière elle. Il est hors de question que je perde ce match!

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ça t’intéresse de gagner? s’indigna Cristina. Tu nous as toujours joué la carte du « le plus important c’est de participer »

\- Oui et bien c’était des foutaises! répondit Callie. Donc si vous ne voulez pas faire les permanences du soir pendant un bon moment, vous avez intérêt à vous bouger!

Elle s’éloigna en direction du terrain, laissant derrière elle ses amis qui la dardèrent tous d’un regard meurtrier. Elle savait qu’elle avait agi comme une véritable garce, mais il était hors de question qu’elle laisse Arizona gagner.

 

L’arbitre siffla, annonçant ainsi aux deux équipes qu’il fallait qu’elles se mettent en place.

\- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, intima-t-il d’une voix forte.

Callie s’avança jusqu’au milieu de terrain et tendit sa main à Arizona qui l’attrapa en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Bonne chance, souhaita Arizona.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et caressa du pouce sa main avant de la lâcher et se reculer. Callie ne la perdit pas du regard jusqu’à ce que l’arbitre siffle une nouvelle fois et envoie la balle en l’air, la sortant ainsi de sa contemplation pour se forcer à se concentrer sur le jeu.

 

Trente minutes plus tard, le match approchait à sa fin. Le score était très serré et donnait une légère avance d’un point à l’équipe de la Sécurité.

À une minute de la fin, la balle fut sortie et remise en jeu par l’Équipe Présidentielle sur la moitié de terrain de l’autre équipe. Tous les joueurs se trouvaient à l’intérieur de la ligne des trois points, chacun de l’équipe de la Sécurité marquant un joueur de la présidentielle.

Tandis que Cristina s’occupait de gêner Alex qui remettait la balle en jeu, Callie se positionna juste derrière Arizona, sachant pertinemment qu’en si peu de temps, le Chef du Staff tenterait la sureté et passerait la balle à la Présidente pour qu’elle marque. Et bien sûr, comme la grande majorité des personnes qui avaient participé au Tournoi, ses coéquipiers n’osaient pas marquer la Présidente, ce qui faisait qu’elle se chargeait elle-même de garder Arizona à l’œil, ce qui, en soit, était loin de la déranger. Elle adorait avoir _les arrières_ d’Arizona…

\- Prête à te complaire à mes envies, chuchota Callie à son oreille.

S’il y avait bien une chose que le basketball permettait et dont elle était plus que reconnaissante, c’était le contact physique entre les joueurs. Ainsi, se retrouver si près l’une de l’autre n’avait rien de suspect.

Arizona essaya d’ignorer l’effet que lui faisait le souffle tortueux de Callie dans son oreille et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi Calliope. Le match n’est pas fini…

\- Oh je t’en prie, rigola Callie, il reste 20 secondes de jeu! J’aimerais bien voir comment tu envisages de passer devant moi…

Arizona jeta un coup d’œil à Alex qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête, lui indiquant qu’il la suivait puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Callie.

Lentement, elle posa une main sur son abdomen et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle d’une voix suave en laissant sa main retomber lentement le long du corps de Callie dans une caresse presque tortueuse.

Cette dernière se figea. Elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer face à la sensation et ne réalisa pas qu’Arizona s’était dégagée de son marquage pour attraper la balle qu’Alex venait de lui envoyer.

Elle sortit de sa léthargie au moment où la Présidente fit deux pas en avant avec le ballon et l’envoya droit dans le panier.

L’arbitre siffla la fin du match, donnant ainsi la victoire à l’équipe Présidentielle. Callie ne bougea pas de sa place et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d’Arizona à plusieurs mètres qui lui adressait un énorme sourire avant de hausser les épaules d’un air taquin.

\- Torres! s’indigna Cristina en courant vers elle. Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu?!

Callie maintint le regard de la Présidente quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière.

\- Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue, répondit-elle simplement avant de lui tourner le dos et de s’éloigner en direction du banc où se trouvait le reste de son équipe.

Cepend               ant, malgré son agacement évident, elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.

Arizona l’avait eu en beauté et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ça super sexy…

 

\-------------------

 

Au moment où elle entendit des coups résonner contre la porte de son bureau, Arizona n’eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s’agissait. Elle esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour voir Callie entrer  et refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es venue pour me féliciter? taquina Arizona.

\- Ce que tu as fait sur le terrain, énonça Callie, ce n’était pas du tout fair-play et tu le sais…

\- Ne joue pas les mauvaises perdantes Calliope…

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, assura la brune.

Elle s’avança vers le bureau et en fit lentement le tour, sous le regard d’Arizona qui ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde.

\- Je suis même là pour te donner ta récompense, poursuivit-elle.

Elle fit tourner son fauteuil de sorte à ce qu’elle se trouve face à elle et l’attira en position debout par les mains jusqu’à ce que leurs corps se retrouvent collés l’un à l’autre.

\- On devrait vraiment parier plus souvent, déclara Arizona en lui enlaçant la nuque.

Callie lui agrippa la taille de ses deux mains et se pencha pour combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages. Elle captura d’un geste langoureux ses lèvres pour trouver immédiatement la chaleur enivrante de la langue d'Arizona et, d’un geste brusque, la fit reculer jusqu’à ce que ses hanches entre en collision avec le bureau.

Sans quitter ses lèvres un seul instant, elle la fit s’asseoir dessus et vint se positionner entre ses jambes.

\- Tu ne mérites pas cette victoire, souffla Callie contre ses lèvres, mais te voir avec cet esprit de compétition m’a donné envie de te faire plein de chose…

\- Tu –tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, pantela Arizona.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa un gémissement lui échapper lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de Callie se glisser sous son haut.

Ressentant le besoin d’avoir la peau de Callie sous ses doigts, elle descendit ses mains le long de sa nuque et commença à lui déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Lorsqu’elle fut à moitié ouverte, Arizona plongea ses deux mains à l’intérieur et les fit parcourir le long de ses clavicules jusqu’à sa poitrine. Un gémissement de plaisir s’échappa des lèvres de Callie, ce qui l’amena à poursuivre son manège.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle voulut aller plus loin et lui retirer complètement le vêtement, le téléphone de Callie sonna.

\- Tu n’éteins jamais ce truc? se plaignit Arizona en faisant une légère moue boudeuse.

Callie la maintint par la taille d’une main et chercha distraitement l’appareil dans sa poche.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas, répondit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de regarder l’écran de son téléphone. C’est Mark, annonça-t-elle avant de décrocher.

Arizona ignora le fait qu’elle était en ligne et posa des baisers le long de sa nuque.

\- Mark, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes, déclara Callie dont la main avait retrouvé le chemin de jambes d’Arizona qui l’embrassait de plus en plus langoureusement.

Elle se figea brusquement et le sourire sur son visage disparu au fur et à mesure qu’elle se concentrait sur les paroles de son meilleur ami.

\- Je regarde ça de suite, dit-elle à l’adresse de Mark. Merci pour l’info…

Elle raccrocha au moment où Arizona se recula pour voir l’air grave qu’elle arborait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? demanda la blonde.

Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle attrapa la télécommande qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la hanche d’Arizona et alluma le téléviseur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Arizona tourna difficilement la tête et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsqu’elle vit ce qui se trouvait sur son écran de télévision.

Une photo d’elle et Callie pendant le tournoi de basket, devant la buvette, occupait la majeure partie de l’image tandis qu’un flash-info défilait, indiquant:

_«  La Présidente et la Chef de la Sécurité: romance cachée de la Maison Blanche? »_

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

\- _Cet après-midi a eu lieu le Tournoi Annuel de Basketball de la Maison Blanche où nous avons pu y assister en tant qu’invités privilégiés, déclara d’une voix forte le journaliste se trouvant derrière l’écran de télévision, et nous avons pu voir notre Présidente plus en forme que jamais!_

Un extrait de vidéo montrant Arizona rire aux éclats pendant une des interviews qu’elle avait donnée l’après-midi même passa à ce moment-là, tandis que le journaliste continuait de parler:

_\- Ce qui nous amène à nous demander si ce bonheur affiché  depuis quelques temps n’est pas dû à une romance… Effectivement, alors qu’elle s’était affichée au bras du sénateur Hemsworth lors de son gala d’anniversaire, cette après-midi la Présidente s’est montrée très proche de sa Chef de la Sécurité, l’Agent Secret Torres…_

De nouvelles images apparurent à l’écran, montrant Callie et Arizona près du stand de boissons, très proches l’une de l’autre, puis, sur le terrain de basket, au moment où la Latina se trouvait juste derrière la Présidente, discutant à son oreille tandis qu’elle souriait.

_\- Même si rien n’est encore confirmé, poursuivit le reporter, ces images montrent une complicité évidente et relancent une nouvelle fois le débat sur l’homosexualité de notre Présidente, créant une nouvelle polémique dans le pays entier tandis que les plus conservateurs d’entre nous demandent la démission immédiate du Chef de l’État!_

 

Callie éteignit la télévision et ferma les yeux.

C’était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar et elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour se réveiller.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et regarda Arizona qui fixait toujours l’écran.

\- Je suis désolée Arizona, déclara-t-elle d’un ton suppliant, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée!

Arizona se tourna vers elle et secoua légèrement la tête avant de descendre du bureau.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute, dit-elle en arrangeant sa tenue.

\- On aurait dû être plus prudentes, répondit Callie, au lieu d’agir comme des lycéennes en chaleur!

Elle commença à reboutonner sa chemise d’un geste coléreux jusqu’à qu’Arizona pose ses deux mains sur les siennes pour arrêter son geste.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle souleva son menton pour l’amener à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J’ai adoré cet après-midi, affirma-t-elle, et je t’assure que si la situation se représentait une deuxième fois, je referais les choses exactement de la même façon…

Esquissant un léger sourire pour confirmer ses dires, Arizona essaya d’ignorer la panique qui semblait avoir envahi chaque parcelle de son corps et espérait ainsi réussir à  apaiser ne serait-ce qu’un peu celle qu’elle voyait chez Callie.

Cette dernière la fixa, impuissante. Elle continuait de se demander comment elles avaient pu être aussi stupides. D’habitude, elles étaient beaucoup plus prudentes. Elle-même arrivait très bien à feindre l’indifférence et rester professionnelle. Mais dès lors qu’Arizona s’était approchée d’elle au stand, avec son regard emplit de désir, elle avait perdu toute logique, toute prudence. Et maintenant, elles allaient en payer le prix.

\- On va trouver une solution, affirma Arizona.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en se reculant et poussa un soupir avant de commencer à faire les cents pas. Son cerveau lui donnait l’impression de tourner à toute vitesse, à la recherche de la moindre idée alors qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je vais appeler Alex et Teddy, dit-elle après de longues secondes de réflexion, et on verra ce qu’on peut faire…

 

\-----------------

 

 

Arizona observa attentivement Alex qui tournait comme un lion en cage.

Assise autour de la table ronde de son bureau, en compagnie de Callie et Teddy, elle fixait son Chef de Staff faire les cents pas depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà et n’osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait qu’il était fou de rage et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l’en blâmer pour ça…

\- J’ai déjà reçu une vingtaine d’appels du parti, déclara Alex sans s’arrêter de marcher, ils sont tous hors d’eux et bien sûr Burke s’en donne à cœur joie pour enfoncer le clou!

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire? demanda Callie en se tournant vers Teddy.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle puis regarda en direction d’Arizona.

\- Il n’y a qu’une seule solution, dit-elle, et c’est dire la vérité…

\- Dire la vérité? s’étonna Arizona.

\- Oui, confirma Teddy.

Elle se leva à son tour et lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de s’avancer jusqu’à Alex et lui prendre l’attaché case qu’il avait dans les mains.

\- Vous n’avez qu’à faire une déclaration chacune de votre côté où vous affirmerez que ce ne sont que des spéculations et que vous êtes seulement de très bonnes amies… Ça rejoindra le « nous sommes une grande famille » que tu as dit pendant l’interview et ça fera peut-être taire la polémique sur ton orientation sexuelle…

\- Donc tu veux que l’on dise qu’il ne se passe rien entre nous? reformula Arizona.

\- De toute façon c’est le cas, répondit Teddy en fouillant frénétiquement dans un dossier pour trouver le communiqué de presse qu’elle avait préparé.

- Non, dit Arizona en se redressant à son tour de sa chaise pour venir se poster devant ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce n’est pas le cas…

Teddy arrêta immédiatement son geste et leva les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite de ses propos.

\- Arizona… lança derrière-elle Callie sur un ton de mise en garde.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et elle put voir dans son regard qu’elle l’intimait de ne pas en dire plus.

\- Non Calliope, répondit-elle doucement. J’en ai assez de me cacher…

Elle fit de nouveau face à ses deux amis et déclara lentement:

\- Je sors bien avec l’Agent Torres… Et ça va maintenant faire plus de six mois que notre histoire dure…

\- C’n’est pas vrai! s’exclama Alex  en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains d’un air désespéré. Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai!

\- Beaucoup de choses s’expliquent maintenant, commenta Teddy en continuant de fixer Arizona d’un air stupéfait.

\- Je suis désolée de vous l’avoir caché, s’excusa Arizona, mais je savais que vous alliez mal réagir…

Teddy secoua doucement la tête et perdit peu à peu son air choqué pour laisser place à un grand sourire.

\- Non, dit-elle lentement, je – je suis surprise c’est vrai, mais je – c’est cool… Je suis heureuse pour vous…

Elle regarda en direction de Callie et lui adressa un léger sourire auquel elle répondit par une grimace mal-à-l’aise.

Arizona venait juste de dire à deux des personnes les plus hauts placées de la Maison Blanche qu’elle sortait avec elle et Callie ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Que son équipe soit au courant était une chose, elle avait entièrement confiance en eux et elle savait qu’ils ne chercheraient jamais à leur nuire; mais Teddy Altman et Alex Karev, c’était autre chose… Surtout ce dernier qui avait toujours montré qu’il était prêt à tout pour protéger la carrière d’Arizona.

\- Je te demande pardon?! s’exclama Alex en jetant un regard scandalisé à Teddy.

\- Alex… soupira Teddy. Ne joue pas les idiots…

Arizona sentit son cœur se serrer face à la réaction de son bras droit.

\- Alex? dit-elle lentement d’un ton légèrement suppliant.

Elle avait besoin du soutien de son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de savoir que l’homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu’il était heureux pour elle.

Elle avait besoin de savoir qu’il était son ami avant d’être le Chef du Cabinet…

\- On peut toujours nier, déclara ce dernier d’un ton neutre après un moment de silence interminable.

\- Quoi?

\- On peut toujours nier, répéta-t-il alors qu’il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme olympien. Il n’existe aucune preuve de votre relation hormis ces photos et elles ne montrent rien d’autre qu’une complicité évidente…

Arizona comprit avec un pincement au cœur qu’il avait retrouvé son rôle d’administrateur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s’était attendue après tout. À ce que l’homme qui l’avait aidé à surmonter la perte de son frère soit toujours là? Après avoir passé tous ces mois à s’éloigner de plus en plus de lui?

Elle avait l’impression qu’elle avait perdu son meilleur ami dès le moment où elle avait accédé à la place de Présidente et elle ne le réalisa pleinement qu’à ce moment-là, en le regardant chercher une solution à tout prix pour préserver les apparences plutôt que lui dire qu’il était content pour elle.

Content qu’elle ait enfin trouvé ce qu’elle désespérait d’avoir un jour.

\- Il n’y aura qu’à publier un simple communiqué de presse, poursuivit-il sans se rendre compte que le visage d’Arizona se décomposait de plus en plus. On pourrait même aller jusqu’à menacer les journalistes qui persistent de les poursuivre pour diffamation, après t-

\- Non, le coupa Arizona d’une voix ferme.

\- Pardon?

\- Il est hors de question qu’on publie un communiqué ou que l’on poursuive qui que ce soit…

Arizona détourna son regard plein de colère d’Alex pour le plonger dans celui de Callie qui se trouvait à côté d’elle et elle sut à cet instant ce qu’elle voulait faire.

\- Je vais dire la vérité, termina-t-elle lentement.

Alex s’apprêta à l’interrompre mais elle le fit taire d’un geste de la main.

\- Ma décision est prise…

Elle adressa un regard d’excuse à Callie qui l’observait stupéfaite puis se tourna vers Teddy.

\- Programme une conférence de presse pour demain, intima-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Arizona avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il se tourna vers Callie qui fixait, impuissante, la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu.

\- Teddy, tu peux nous laisser seuls s’il te plait? demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux la Chef de la Sécurité.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Teddy avant de quitter le bureau à son tour.

Alex attendit que la porte se referme avant de parler.

\- Vous savez qu’elle va flinguer son mandat…

Callie l’écouta silencieusement. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se produire et se demanda comment les choses avaient pu autant dégénérer.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était la personne la plus heureuse et comblée du monde. Elle flirtait innocemment avec sa petite-amie et n’attendait qu’une chose, que la nuit tombe pour se retrouver seule avec elle.

Et la nuit était bien tombée… Mais elle n’avait apporté que son lot de cauchemars avec elle. Il y avait quelques heures, elle et Arizona étaient au top. Et maintenant, elles risquaient toutes les deux de tout perdre, tout ça à cause d’un stupide tournoi de basket. Ou plutôt de leur stupide comportement…

\- Je suis son meilleur ami, poursuivit Alex d’un ton grave, et je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Mais si elle donne réellement cette conférence de presse, elle creusera sa propre tombe…

\- Elle sait ce qu’elle fait, répondit faiblement Callie sans quitter des yeux la porte.

\- Vous pensez? rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement. La seule chose qu’elle voit pour l’instant, c’est qu’elle ne sera plus obligée de se cacher, de _vous_ cacher… Mais si elle fait ça, elle perdra le soutien du parti, celui de ses investisseurs et celui de la population entière. Ils demanderont sa démission et elle perdra tout ce pourquoi elle s’est battue depuis toujours…

Il marqua une pause au moment où elle se décida enfin à regarder dans sa direction puis reprit d’un ton dur:

\- Je le sais, Arizona le sait et _vous_ le savez… Vous savez aussi à quel point elle peut être têtue. Et s’il y a bien une personne qui peut la convaincre de tout arrêter c’est vous. Après tout, c’est pour _vous_ qu’elle fait tout ça…

Il n’attendit pas de réponse de sa part et sorti à son tour du Bureau Ovale, laissant ainsi Callie derrière lui, totalement perdue…

 

\-------------

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Callie trouva Arizona dans le jardin présidentiel. Elle la repéra dans l’obscurité de la nuit, assise sur le petit muret où elles avaient l’habitude de se retrouver parce qu’il s’agissait du seul endroit de l’extérieur où il n’y avait aucune caméra.

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste quand tu sors seule à l’extérieur, déclara-t-elle en s’approchant d’elle.

Arizona leva les yeux vers elle et vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage malgré le ton de reproche  employé.

\- Cristina est là-bas, répondit-elle en faisant un signe de tête devant elle.

Callie suivit son regard et vit son amie à quelques mètres d’elles, occupée à faire la surveillance.

\- J’avais l’impression d’étouffer à l’intérieur, confessa Arizona.

 Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu’elle sentit Callie s’asseoir à côté d’elle et ne perdit pas de temps avant de se blottir contre elle.

\- Je peux comprendre, répondit Callie en enroulant son bras autour d’elle et l’attira un peu plus contre son corps.

Arizona posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et enfouit son nez contre sa nuque.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je n’aurai jamais dû prendre cette décision sans t’en parler avant…

\- C’est vrai, confirma Callie. Mais je ne t’en veux pas…

Même s’il était vrai qu’elle aurait préféré qu’Arizona la consulte avant d’annoncer à Teddy et Alex qu’elles étaient ensembles ou qu’elle décide de faire cette conférence de presse pour officialiser leur relation.

Mais elle avait vite comprit les raisons qui se cachaient derrière ces choix, ce qui lui avait permis de les relativiser.

\- Ne dis rien, murmura-t-elle lentement.

Arizona redressa la tête, pas sûre d’avoir compris. Elle se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et la vit pousser un soupir.

\- Quoi?

\- Ne dis rien, répéta Callie en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Demain, à cette conférence de presse, nie les rumeurs, ne dis pas qu’on est ensemble.

Elle vit Arizona la lorgner d’un regard plein d’incompréhension en se dégageant complètement de ses bras pour se lever.

\- Je pensais que c’est ce que tu voulais! se braqua Arizona. Je pensais que tu serais fière de moi!

\- Je le suis! assura Callie en se levant à son tour.

Elle fit un pas en avant et se posta face à elle.

\- Arizona, je suis super fière du courage dont tu fais preuve, déclara-t-elle d’un ton plein de conviction. Peu de gens auraient le courage d’affronter le regard d’une population entière… Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et c’est une des nombreuses choses que j’aime chez toi. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça…

\- Tu ne comprends pas Callie? On n’aura plus à se cacher! s’exclama Arizona. Je pourrais enfin clamer au monde entier que je t’aime!

\- Et _je_ t’aime tellement pour ça, affirma Callie avec un sourire. Mais on n’en a pas besoin… On n’a pas besoin que le monde soit au courant pour être heureuse… Ces dernières semaines nous l’ont prouvé.

Les épaules d’Arizona s’affaissèrent face aux paroles.

\- J’en ai assez de me cacher, déclara-t-elle d’un ton las.

\- Je sais, répondit Callie.

Elle porta doucement ses mains au visage d’Arizona et le prit en éventail.

\- Et si tu me dis que c’est réellement ce que tu veux, je te soutiendrais à 100%, déclara-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais si c’est pour moi que tu fais ça, je t’assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire…

Arizona ferma les yeux et laissa son visage se fondre dans les mains de Callie.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de te voir déclarer au monde entier que tu es en couple avec moi pour savoir à quel point tu m’aimes, continua Callie, il me suffit de te regarder pour le savoir… Tu n’as rien à me prouver. Tu n’as rien à prouver à personne, mais tu as trop à perdre…

Elle lui caressa tendrement les joues de ses pouces.

\- Promets-moi que tu prendras ta décision en sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne changera rien au fait que je t’aime plus que tout, demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de la blonde. Promets-moi que si tu choisis de faire cette déclaration malgré tout, c’est en ayant pleinement conscience que tu risques de perdre tout ce pourquoi tu t’es battue jusque maintenant…

Arizona resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, avant d’acquiescer lentement contre le front de Callie.

\- Okay, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Bien, soupira Callie soulagée en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. 

Arizona agrippa fortement sa taille et la serra contre elle avant d’enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Elle était morte de trouille. Et elle savait qu’elle s’apprêtait à perdre énormément de choses. Mais elle réalisa, en sentant l’accalmie que lui offraient les bras de Callie, qu’elle avait encore _le_ plus important.

 

\------------

 

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé la nuit à changer d’avis de nombreuses fois, Arizona se trouva à faire les cents pas dans la salle attenante à celle où la conférence de presse s’apprêtait à être tenue.

Elle poussa une profonde inspiration et serra fortement dans son poing la feuille où était écrit son discours tandis que la porte devant elle s’ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Alex.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur pour une dispute, dit-elle avant qu’il n’ait le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il. Je voulais seulement voir comment tu allais…

\- Je vais bien…

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Bon sang, elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir Callie avec elle à ce moment précis!

\- Tu aurais dû m’en parler, dit Alex après un long silence.

Arizona leva la tête vers lui et la secoua, excédée.

\- Pour que tu fasses tout pour nous séparer? demanda-t-elle. Je te rappelle que tu as été très clair à ce sujet… Tu m’as poussé à essayer de l’oublier Alex!

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais mordue à ce point-là! répondit Alex. Je pensais qu’il s’agissait d’une passade…

\- Elle est loin d’être une passade, assura Arizona. Au contraire, je crois que j’ai vraiment trouvé la femme de ma vie, ajouta-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Alex se contenta de la dévisager silencieusement pendant de longues secondes avant de se décider à parler.

\- Au point où tu es prête à gâcher sa carrière? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il savait qu’il était injuste et qu’il risquait surement de mettre en péril son amitié avec Arizona pour toujours. Mais il se devait de lui faire voir la situation dans sa globalité et non pas seulement de son point de vue à elle.

Après tout, il avait promis à Tim qu’il veillerait sur sa petite sœur quoi qu’il se passe. Il avait juré à son meilleur ami qu’il ferait tout pour elle, qu’il l’aiderait, la soutiendrait et agirait comme il le faudrait pour la sortir des pétrins où elle pouvait se foutre.

Il connaissait Arizona. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer bornée quand elle le voulait. Elle était une femme sûre d’elle, légèrement imbue de sa personne, qui avait besoin d’être recadrée à certain moment parce qu’elle se laissait toujours guider par ses instincts, par ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Elle plongeait toujours la tête la première et ne se remettait jamais en question. Et c’était toujours à ces moment-là qu’il se devait d’intervenir, qu’il se devait de prendre le rôle du méchant pour l’empêcher de faire n’importe quoi et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Tu es égoïste à ce point-là? ajouta-t-il.

\- La ferme! s’agaça Arizona en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Non sérieusement, poursuivit Alex sur le ton de la provocation, tu as pensé une seconde à ce que ta déclaration ferait à sa carrière? Tu penses que la NSA et la CIA ne vont pas s’en mêler? Après tout, elle a enfreint une de leurs règles la plus importante en se tapant la Présidente du pays qu’ils s’obstinent à garder en sécurité!

\- LA FERME! répéta Arizona en s’énervant un peu plus.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

\- Je trouverais une solution, assura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alex n’abandonna pas pour autant. Il avait besoin qu’elle réalise que sa décision la dépassait, qu’elle n’était pas la plus judicieuse et il espérait réussir à la résonner à travers Callie Torres.

Si elle était réellement la femme de sa vie comme elle le disait, Arizona ne ferait rien pour lui nuire…

\- J’espère que tu es sûre de toi, déclara le Chef du Staff, parce que sinon tu risques de gâcher non seulement sa place en tant que Chef des Services Secrets, mais aussi la moindre chance qu’elle pourrait avoir dans la NSA…

Il maintenu le regard furieux d’Arizona pendant un instant puis tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Arizona ferma les yeux et poussa une profonde inspiration. Repensant à la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Callie la veille, elle réalisa qu’il n’avait été question que d’elle et que pas une seule fois la brune lui avait fait part de ses propres inquiétudes.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser? Elle avait été tellement focalisée sur le fait de dire enfin la vérité, de montrer à Callie qu’elle était enfin prête à faire face aux conséquences de leur histoire qu’elle en avait oublié qu’elle n’était pas la seule.

Oui elle était prête à subir les répercussions de l’officialisation de sa relation mais elle ne pouvait pas obliger Callie à en faire de même…

\- Arizona…

Elle leva les yeux et vit Teddy se tenir à l’embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu es prête? demanda-t-elle. Ils t’attendent…

Sa gorge lui donnait l’impression de s’être retrécie alors qu’elle essayait de déglutir difficilement. Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement et suivit son attachée de presse jusqu’à la salle où l’attendait une vingtaine de journalistes.

On l’avait élu pour son courage, pour son intégrité et son sens de la justice et l’égalité. Il était maintenant temps qu’elle soit cette femme et qu’elle fasse enfin face à la vérité. Pour elle. Pour sa Nation.

Pour Callie…


	28. Chapter 28

Arizona s’avança lentement jusqu’à l’estrade avec l’impression que chacun de ses mouvements se faisait au ralenti. Elle s’arrêta devant les deux micros et fit face aux nombreux journalistes tandis qu’une pluie de flashs s’abattait sur elle.

D’un geste tremblant, elle posa son discours devant elle et leva la tête vers la foule.

\- Aujourd’hui, commença-t-elle d’un ton éloquent, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis devenue Présidente, je m’apprête à faire une chose que je m’étais jurée ne jamais faire: laisser ma vie privée interférer dans le rôle que j’ai à tenir… Mais, je pense que pour continuer à garder votre confiance, je me dois de continuer d’être honnête avec vous et donc vous donner les réponses que vous attendez… 

Ses yeux trouvèrent Callie qui se tenait au fond de la salle avec le reste de son équipe. Lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, cette dernière lui adressa un léger signe de tête ponctué par un sourire encourageant qui apaisa quelque peu son anxiété.

\- Mon père, le Colonel Daniel Robbins de la Navy, m’a élevé et éduqué avec les valeurs de la Nation. Il m’a appris à être un Homme brave dans la tempête... Et il y a maintenant presque un an, vous m’avez élue, vous m’avez choisie pour être _votre_ Homme brave dans la tempête. Vous m’avez choisie pour être _votre_ représentante… Vous m’avez choisie pour mener notre pays et faire en sorte que les valeurs de notre constitution soient entendues et respectées…

Ses oreilles lui donnaient l’impression de s’être fermées sous la pression du sang qui battait à une vitesse folle.

Elle avait connu des conférences de presses intenses. Elle avait connu des meetings et des débats plus impressionnant et pourtant elle n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir été aussi effrayée de sa vie.

\- Mais depuis quelques jours, poursuivit-elle en s’efforçant de garder son assurance, on remet en cause mon rôle… On remet en cause la légitimité de votre choix, celui que vous avez fait en m’élisant, en me désignant pour être votre porte-parole… Et non pas à cause d’un mauvais choix politique que j’aurai pu faire ou d’une mauvaise décision que j’aurais pu prendre, mais à cause de ma vie privée…

Arizona marqua une pause et porta de nouveau son attention sur Callie pour se plonger dans son regard sombre. Regard qui avait le don de lui faire ressentir une multitude de chose et pour lequel elle était prête à tout sacrifier.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent concernant une éventuelle liaison entre un membre de la Maison Blanche et moi. Un membre femme plus précisément…

 _On y est_ , pensa-t-elle fortement. C’est maintenant ou jamais…

Elle posa son regard sur la feuille de son discours et poussa une profonde inspiration avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers son public.

\- Je ne démentirais pas ces rumeurs, déclara-t-elle fermement. Tout comme je ne les confirmerais pas…

Un murmure de stupéfaction parcouru la foule tandis qu’elle pliait discrètement le document dans ses mains.

Il y avait seulement quelques minutes, elle avait été prête à donner un tout autre discours. À dire clairement qu’elle était en couple avec sa Chef de la Sécurité. Mais sa conversation avec Alex avait tout changé, lui faisant prendre un tout autre chemin à la dernière seconde.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Callie qui avait froncé les sourcils, ne voyant clairement pas où elle voulait en venir et espéra qu’elle comprendrait à travers son regard qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je suis gay, reprit Arizona calmant ainsi le brouhaha qui s’était élevé dans la salle, tout comme je ne dirais pas que je suis hétéro… Je ne dirais pas s’il est vrai que je fréquente l’Agent Torres, tout comme je ne dirais pas si c’est faux…

Elle marqua un nouvel arrêt et cette fois-ci, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en poursuivant:

\- Cependant, ce que je peux vous dire aujourd’hui, c’est que j’ai rencontré une personne qui me rend heureuse. Une personne qui me rend meilleure…

De nouveau, son regard trouva pendant une fraction de seconde celui de Callie et son sourire s’agrandit instinctivement lorsqu’elle vit celui magnifique qu’arborait l’autre femme.

\- Il y a quelques mois, reprit-elle sans la quitter du regard, quelqu’un de spécial m’a dit que l’on ne tombait pas amoureux d’un sexe mais d’une personne…

Et ces paroles de Callie, ce fameux soir en Italie, l’avaient marquées plus qu’elle ne le pensait. Elles s’étaient ancrées en elle et lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elles étaient le message qu’elle voulait véhiculer.

\- Je pense que c’est ce que nous devrions tous retenir, nous, citoyens des États-Unis d’Amérique, citoyens du Monde Libre. Car cette phrase résume parfaitement ce pourquoi je me bats – ce pourquoi nous nous battons tous les jours: la tolérance, l’égalité, la défense des opprimés… Nous nous battons pour les valeurs de notre pays. Et vous avez décidé de me faire confiance pour les défendre…

Ses yeux parcoururent la foule et elle déglutit difficilement en sentant l’émotion l’envahir de plus en plus.

\- Ce que je vous demande aujourd’hui, déclara-t-elle solennellement, c’est de continuer à m’accorder votre confiance. Parce que je suis la même Arizona Robbins qu’il y a quelques mois. Je suis votre représentante. Je suis votre porte-parole. Je suis votre _Homme brave dans la tempête_ … La seule chose qui change, c’est que, depuis… je suis tombée amoureuse…

Ses derniers mots furent légèrement tremblants et elle se sentit reconnaissante d’avoir fini son discours. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de Callie avant de quitter l’estrade, laissant le relai à Teddy qui fut assaillie par une multitude de questions.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la pièce adjacente pour se faire escorter par ses deux gardes du corps à son bureau. Elle sentait qu’elle allait craquer d’une minute à l’autre et elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour pouvoir relâcher la pression qui n’avait cessé d’augmenter tout au long de son discours.

Arrivée à l’intérieur de la petite pièce, elle referma la porte derrière elle de ses mains tremblantes et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit et elle vit Callie apparaître derrière.

\- Hey! murmura cette dernière en s’avançant doucement vers elle.

Elle pouvait voir les mains d’Arizona trembler au fur et à mesure qu'elle s’approchait d’elle. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit ses bras et accueilli le corps de la blonde contre le sien, avant de les resserrer autour d’elle.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Arizona d’une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi? questionna Callie en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Tu as été époustouflante…

\- J’ai failli ruiner ta carrière… Et le pire de tout, c’est que je ne m’en suis même pas rendue compte!

\- Arizona…

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit? la coupa Arizona en se dégageant pour pouvoir la regarder. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas cherché à m’arrêter?

\- Parce que comme je te l’ai dit hier, je suis avec toi à 100%, répondit Callie. Et ton discours était juste…

Elle esquissa un sourire ému et caressa tendrement la joue d’Arizona.

\- Extraordinaire… termina-t-elle. _Tu_ as été extraordinaire.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde qui se sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Il faut dire que j’ai été inspirée, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis face au regard brillant que lui adressait Callie, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa.

Un sentiment de chaleur la gagna immédiatement au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Callie et elle ne put s’empêcher de gémir de plaisir lorsqu’elle retrouva leur goût familier et unique. Lentement, et sans rompre une seule seconde leur baiser, elle remonta ses deux mains vers le visage de la brune et le lui caressa tendrement.

C’était exactement des moments comme celui-ci, complètement absorbée par Callie, ses lèvres, son parfum, sa peau, qui lui faisait dire que Calliope Iphigenia Torres était son _tout_.

Elle était la femme de sa vie.

Elle était sa première pensée lorsqu’elle se réveillait le matin et la dernière lorsqu’elle s’endormait le soir. Elle était son présent et son futur. Ses projets et sa spontanéité. Elle était ses peines et son bonheur.

Elle était tout ce qu’elle avait, tout ce qu’elle voulait… Et à côté d’elle, tout lui paraissait dérisoire.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va? souffla Callie en se dégageant lentement de ses lèvres.

Arizona se contenta de hocher la tête contre son front avant de fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration.

Oui, à côté de Callie, tout lui paraissait insignifiant. Elle allait surement perdre sa place de Présidente, celle pour laquelle elle s’était battue depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie, et pourtant la peine, la peur qu’elle ressentait lui semblait infime comparé à la torture qu’avait été sa séparation avec Callie. Donc, oui en quelque sorte, elle allait bien. Même si son cœur battait terriblement vite dans sa poitrine et qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui l’attendait, elle était dans les bras de la femme qu’elle aimait. Et c’était tout ce qui comptait…

\- Arizona… commença Callie, pas très convaincue.

Cependant, elle n’eut pas le loisir d’en dire plus car la porte de la salle s’ouvrit et elles se séparèrent brusquement tandis qu’Alex et Teddy entraient à l’intérieur.

Arizona les regarda s’avancer vers elles avec leurs visages fermés et se demanda s’il s’agissait d’un bon signe.

\- Alors? demanda-t-elle.

Alex et Teddy échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne reporte son attention sur Arizona et ne lui adresse un grand sourire.

\- Les premiers échos sont très bons, assura-t-elle. Il semblerait que cette conférence de presse a vraiment eu un effet positif…

Un soupir de soulagement s’échappa des lèvres d’Arizona qui trouva instinctivement la main de Callie à côté d’elle et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré dans la pièce, elle se décida à se confronter au regard d’Alex.

Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant.

\- J’ai beaucoup aimé ton discours, déclara-t-il timidement. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait…

\- Merci, répondit Arizona. Il faut dire que tu as réussi à me raisonner à temps…

\- J’en suis heureux, affirma Alex d’un ton plein de sincérité.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes silencieusement sous les yeux de Callie et Teddy qui ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qu’il se passait.

\- Maintenant, reprit Alex en portant cette fois-ci son attention vers la Chef de la Sécurité, il faut que l’on prépare une stratégie…

\- Une stratégie? répéta Callie avec un froncement de sourcil confus.

\- Pour votre relation, clarifia-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées puis regarda en direction d’Arizona qui le fixa stupéfaite.

\- Tu veux vraiment nous aider?

\- Je ferais mon possible, répondit Alex.

Callie le vit s’approcher d’Arizona en arborant une expression grave derrière laquelle il était facile de déceler une certaine culpabilité.

\- Je sais que je t’ai souvent donné l’impression de n’en avoir rien à faire mais c’est faux, déclara-t-il. Ton bonheur a toujours été important pour moi…

Un sourire ému se dessina sur les lèvres d’Arizona.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Alex se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire identique au sien avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Après quelques secondes, il secoua légèrement la tête et retrouva son air beaucoup plus sérieux. Il se recula de quelques pas puis jeta un regard à Teddy avant de fixer à nouveau le couple.

\- Il faut tout de même que vous compreniez que la situation est très délicate, dit-il d’un ton grave. Ce matin, la CIA a ouvert une enquête et a demandé la suspension de l’Agent Torres.

\- QUOI?! s’exclama Arizona scandalisée. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça!

\- C’est ce que n’a pas manqué de leur rappeler le Chef Webber, répondit Alex.

Il tourna son regard vers Callie et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Il a vraiment pris position pour vous, lui apprit-il, il a gentiment fait remarquer au directeur de la CIA qu’il n’existait aucune preuve qui justifiait votre suspension hormis, je cite « une bande de journalistes idiots qui ne savent rien faire d’autre que de faire chier leur monde!».

Un sentiment de fierté gagna Callie qui ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un grand sourire. Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt après ce qui suivit.

\- Il faut tout de même brouiller réellement les pistes, informa Alex.

\- On fera ce qu’il faut, assura Arizona.

Parce qu’il était hors de question que la place de Callie soit mise en péril. Certes, elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d’avoir donné cette conférence de presse, mais si elle avait modifié son discours à la dernière minute, c’était parce qu’elle ne voulait en aucun cas apporter des soucis à Callie.

Cette dernière cependant fronça les sourcils avant de demander plus de précisions.

\- Brouiller les pistes?

Au lieu de répondre, Alex se tourna vers Teddy et lui adressa un léger signe de tête, l’intimant de prendre le relai. L’attachée presse, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, fit un pas en avant et regarda tour à tour Callie puis Arizona.

\- Maintenant que tu as insinué que tu étais gay et que tu as clairement dit que tu étais amoureuse, vous allez être épiées. Le moindre de vos gestes risquent d’être passé au crible donc il va falloir éviter que l’on vous voit seules l’une avec l’autre…

\- Tu veux dire que… commença Arizona en déglutissant difficilement.

Comprenant parfaitement où son attaché de presse voulait en venir, elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir terminer sa phrase.

\- Vous allez devoir prendre vos distances oui, termina Teddy pour elle.

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé puis poursuivit:

\- Pendant un certain temps du moins… Jusqu’à ce que l’histoire se tasse, il faudrait éviter que l’on vous surprenne dans – heu – une situation… compromettante…

\- On a très bien réussi à se cacher jusque maintenant! répliqua Callie.

\- Oui, c’est d’ailleurs parce que vous avez tellement bien réussi que votre photo se trouve dans tous les journaux du pays, rétorqua l’attachée de presse d’un ton légèrement amusé.

\- Donc il faudrait que l’on ne soit jamais seules? questionna amèrement Arizona tandis que Callie poussait un léger grognement.

\- C’est l’idée…

Arizona poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Callie qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste las avant de la regarder à son tour. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que l’idée ne l’emballait pas plus qu’à elle mais elles n’avaient pas vraiment le choix, du moins pour l’instant… Donc elle allait devoir se préparer à passer de nouveau ses nuits sans elle et ne la voir que dans le cadre du travail. Et même si cette idée était mieux que l’alternative de la voir perdre son poste, il n’empêchait qu’Arizona redoutait déjà cette séparation forcée.

Cependant, elle se força à ignorer son sentiment de tristesse et adressa un petit sourire à sa petite-amie.

\- Ce n’est que temporaire hein? déclara-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle souhaitait léger. On va y survivre…

Callie la fixa pendant quelques secondes, pas convaincue mais finit tout de même par acquiescer.

\- Ce n’est que temporaire, confirma-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main qui était toujours dans la sienne sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard.

Et bien sûr qu’elles allaient y survivre, pensa-t-elle en sentant la sensation habituelle qui lui contractait l’estomac à chaque fois que les yeux d’Arizona étaient posés sur elle. Parce que ce qu’elles avaient, ce qu’elles partageaient, était bien trop puissant pour être mis en péril par une bande de journalistes ou la CIA. Ça, Callie en était persuadée.

\- Autre chose, ajouta Teddy, les amenant à rompre leur contact visuel.

Arizona détourna ses yeux du magnifique visage de Callie pour voir Teddy échanger un regard grave avec Alex. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsqu’elle vit ce dernier acquiescer lentement la tête, l’encourageant à continuer.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

\- Il serait bien aussi que Callie soit vu avec quelqu’un d’autre, fini par dire Teddy d’un ton hésitant.

\- QUOI?! s’écria Arizona.

Elle retira sa main de celle de Callie et se tourna vers elle pour la voir lever un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Qu’entends-tu par «être vu avec quelqu’un d’autre»? demanda Callie à l’adresse de Teddy.

\- Il faudrait que tu sois vu… proche d’une autre femme, expliqua-t-elle mal-à-l’aise.

\- En train de l’embrasser quoi! clarifia Alex lorsqu’il vit que Callie ne semblait toujours pas voir où ils voulaient en venir.

\- Nous avons entendu dire que tu étais assez proche de cette barmaid du bar où la plupart de nos agents passent leur soirée, ajouta Teddy, elle serait peut-être l –

\- NON! la coupa brusquement Arizona.

Une vague de colère la gagna tandis que les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle d’un mouvement presque synchronisé.

\- Je suis prête à accepter n’importe quoi mais ça, il en est hors de question! déclara-t-elle d’une voix tremblante de colère.

\- Arizona… commença Teddy.

L’interpellée secoua vivement la tête.

\- Il en est hors de question! répéta-t-elle d’un ton catégorique.

 Elle tourna ensuite les talons puis se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en trombe.

\- C’est moi ou elle a tendance à beaucoup faire ça ces derniers temps? commenta Teddy en faisant un signe en direction de la porte derrière laquelle Arizona venait de disparaitre.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si on ne s’y attendait pas, répliqua Alex avec un soupir agacé.

Callie fixa la porte derrière laquelle Arizona venait de disparaitre, hésitant à la suivre. Après les restrictions que venaient de leur poser Alex et Teddy, elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée de se mettre à la recherche d’Arizona.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle réalisa qu’elle s’en fichait complètement. Elle n’avait jamais était une adepte des règles et ce n’était pas maintenant qu’elle allait commencer à s’y plier… Pas lorsqu’elle savait qu’Arizona était en colère.

\- Je vais la voir, déclara-t-elle finalement avant de s’avancer vers la porte à son tour.

\- Callie, lança Teddy à son adresse avant qu’elle ne sorte.

La main sur la poignet, l’interpellée se tourna vers elle.

\- Faites attention à ne pas vous faire voir, conseilla-t-elle, c’est important…

Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher distraitement la tête et sortir de la pièce pour se mettre à la recherche d’Arizona.


	29. Chapter 29

Jetant un coup d’œil autour d’elle et n’apercevant Arizona nulle part dans les couloirs de l’Aile Ouest, Callie se dirigea automatiquement vers ses quartiers personnels.

Arrivée à l’étage où ils se trouvaient, elle vit Lexie et Cristina postées devant, ce qui lui confirma qu’Arizona se trouvait bien à l’intérieur. Lorsqu’elle arriva à leur hauteur, elles  se décalèrent sans dire le moindre mot et la laissèrent face aux deux grandes portes majestueuses qui menaient à l’intérieur.

Elle porta sa main jusqu’à la poignée  avant d’arrêter son geste en cours de route.

Elle avait franchi ces portes tellement de fois au court de ces derniers mois qu’elle avait du mal à réaliser qu’elle risquait de ne plus autant venir. Quelque part entre le moment où elles n’étaient que de simples amies et celui où elles étaient devenues un véritable couple, le logement d’Arizona était devenu presque le sien. Elle passait plus de temps entre ces murs que n’importe quel autre endroit, y compris son propre appartement, et elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu’elle se sentait chez elle.

Entourée de tout ce qui faisait d’Arizona, Arizona, elle avait l’impression qu’elle oubliait facilement qu’elle se trouvait dans le bâtiment le plus important de la planète, tout simplement parce qu’elle était en compagnie de la personne la plus importante pour elle…

Et maintenant, se dire qu’il s’agissait sûrement de la dernière fois avant un long moment qu’elle franchirait ces portes lui donnait presque la nausée.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se décida à ouvrir la porte. Elle pénétra à l’intérieur du grand living-room et regarda autour d’elle, à la recherche de sa petite-amie.

\- Arizona? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui la poussa à s’avancer jusqu’à la chambre à coucher. Elle passa la porte entrouverte et s’enfonça dans la pièce. Après quelques pas, elle aperçut enfin Arizona.

La blonde se trouvait sur l’immense balcon attenant qui donnait sur le jardin présidentiel et faisait les cents pas.

\- Hey, lança Callie lorsqu’elle l’eut rejoint.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander d’accepter! s’exclama Arizona  en arrêtant brusquement de marcher.

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupée dans son élan.

\- Je sais que je suis celle qui nous a mise dans cette situation, poursuivit Arizona  d’un ton agité, et que c’est égoïste de ma part mais je ne peux pas de te voir avec quelqu’un d’autre!

Malgré l’état de nervosité évidente dans lequel se trouvait Arizona, Callie ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement face aux mots.

\- Arizona, il n’y a personne d’autre! Ils veulent juste que l’on préserve les apparences…

\- Oui et bien on peut le faire autrement! rétorqua de but-en-blanc la blonde. Sans que – que… tu ais à – à –… Tu ne peux pas embrasser quelqu’un d’autre!

Elle grimaça de dégoût juste en s’imaginant Callie dans une telle position, ce qui la conforta dans ses propos.

\- Arizona… prononça Callie.

Elle leva ses deux mains pour l’intimer de se calmer puis s’avança doucement vers elle.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de savoir qu’une autre femme t’ai touché! s’exclama plus fort Arizona. Ça me rendrait malade!

De nouveau, Callie essaya de dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et poursuivit:

\- Une femme avec qui tu as déjà été qui plus est! D’ailleurs je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble… Et même si elle était hideuse – ce dont je doute franchement! – tu ne peux pas la revoir!

Callie ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, décidant d’adopter une autre stratégie pour faire cesser  les déblatérations de la blonde.

Elle fit deux pas en avant et, sans prévenir, prit le visage d’Arizona en éventail et l’embrassa fougueusement. Cette dernière fut prise de surprise mais répondit immédiatement au baiser, oubliant momentanément ce qu’elle était en train de dire. Elle posa instinctivement ses mains sur celles qui tenaient son visage et ferma lentement les yeux en savourant l’étreinte.

\- Okay… murmura Callie après quelques secondes, en se dégageant doucement de ses lèvres.

\- Okay? répéta Arizona, qui semblait mettre du temps à retrouver ses esprits.

Elle était passée d’un état de pure rage à un sentiment de plénitude total.

\- Je ne le ferais pas, précisa Callie en faisant remonter et descendre ses mains d’un geste apaisant le long de ses bras.

La blonde poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci!

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Callie avec un sourire.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle remarqua l’air amusé et légèrement moqueur sur le visage de Callie qu’Arizona réalisa pleinement ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Mon dieu, je suis folle… soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche de la Chef de la Sécurité qui ne put le retenir plus longtemps.

\- Légèrement… Mais je t’aime quand même…

\- Arrête de te moquer! s’indigna Arizona.

Elle resserra tout de même ses bras autour de la taille de Callie qui rigola de nouveau.

\- Hé, je viens de dire que je t’aimais quand même! fit remarquer la Latina. Ça fait de moi celle qui est amoureuse d’une cinglée. Donc techniquement, je le suis encore plus que toi…

Arizona se recula et lui mit une tape sur l’épaule en esquissant une moue boudeuse. Callie resserra immédiatement leur étreinte avant qu’elle ne puisse s’éloigner complètement et amena de nouveau son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien sans se départir une seule seconde de son sourire.

L’idée de Karev et Teddy était complètement débile, c’était un fait, et elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’accepter. Mais voir Arizona aussi jalouse à l’idée qu’elle puisse jouer au faux couple avec une autre femme avait le don de lui apporter un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable. 

Doucement, elle posa son front contre celui de la blonde, amenant ainsi son nez à caresser le sien, et remonta lentement sa main jusqu’à sa joue où elle pouvait sentir une de ses fossettes se creuser légèrement.

\- On trouvera une autre solution, murmura-t-elle doucement, mêlant ainsi son souffle à celui d’Arizona.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux avant d’acquiescer lentement contre son front.

\- J’ai peur que les choses ne fassent qu’empirer, avoua-t-elle.

Et elle avait peur que Callie finisse par se dire que le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Que leur histoire ne valait pas tout ce qu’elle pouvait perdre. C’était une des raisons qui lui faisaient redouter autant de la voir jouer au faux couple avec quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui n’avait pas le même train de vie qu’elle. Quelqu’un avec qui elle pourrait s’afficher sans prendre le risque de perdre son travail. Quelqu’un dont la vie n’était pas aussi compliquée.

Arizona avait confiance en Callie, là n’était pas la question. Elle savait à quel point elle l’aimait, à quel point elle était importante pour elle. Elle avait juste peur que ce ne soit pas assez pour qu’elles tiennent… Pour que sa petite-amie tienne…

Mais cette dernière hocha négativement la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

\- On y survivra, affirma Callie. On devra apprendre à se contrôler c’est sûr, mais on y survivra…

\- Oui mais la CIA –

\- Rien ni personne ne pourra m’empêcher d’être avec toi, interrompit-elle d’un ton plein de conviction.

Elle porta sa deuxième main jusqu’au visage d’Arizona et le lui caressa tendrement avant de se pencher et capturer lentement ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Arizona agrippa fortement sa taille et l’attira un peu plus contre elle. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement ravi lorsqu’elle sentit la langue de Callie s’introduire doucement entre ses lèvres pour chercher la sienne.

\- Tu me tues, souffla-t-elle en s’éloignant légèrement pour se repositionner de sorte à pouvoir glisser ses mains dans les cheveux bruns qu’elle adorait tant.

Callie réalisa que dans son cas, ces mots ne pouvaient être plus vrais. Parce qu’à chaque fois qu’elle sentait Arizona contre elle, qu’elle avait le bonheur de goûter à ses lèvres ou à n’importe quelle parcelle de sa peau, elle avait l’impression qu’elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Son corps lui paraissait s’enflammer brusquement, sa poitrine semblait la quitter à chaque fois que l’autre femme posait ses mains sur elle et l’amour qu’elle lui portait lui donnait l’impression qu’elle allait perdre la tête.

Alors que les mains d’Arizona avaient trouvé les boutons de sa chemise et les déboutonnaient à tâtons, elle se dégagea de leur baiser une fraction de seconde et la plaqua d’un geste presque brutal sur la baie vitrée derrière elle.

\- Tu penses que Karev nous en voudra si on s’absente encore une vingtaine de minutes? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Il y a de grandes chances, répondit Arizona. Mais, honnêtement, je m’en fiche…

Elle caressa la peau nue qui s’offrait à elle maintenant qu’elle avait ouvert complètement la chemise de Callie et remonta lentement ses mains le long de son abdomen jusqu’au col qu’elle empoigna avant de l’attirer de nouveau vers elle.

\- Après tout, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j’aurais le plaisir de pouvoir t’avoir à nouveau…

Callie n’eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur bouche et l’embrasser fougueusement.   
Il était vrai qu’elles ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu’elles pourraient de nouveau se retrouver seule à seule et elles devaient en profiter tant qu’elles le pouvaient.

 

\-----------

 

La porte du Bureau Ovale s’ouvrit, amenant Alex à se détourner de sa conversation avec Teddy.

\- Enfin! s’exclama-t-il, s’attendant à voir Arizona.

Cependant, il déchanta vite lorsqu’il vit Mark Sloan s’avancer dans la pièce, en compagnie d’April et de deux autres agents.

-Où est la Présidente? questionna Mark en jetant un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce.

\- Si seulement je savais, répondit Alex excédé. Pourquoi?

Il remarqua l’air grave qu’arborait l’autre homme et se redressa immédiatement, comprenant que quelque chose de grave s’était produit.

Mark s’avança vers lui et lui tendit une petite enveloppe.

\- Ça vient d’être déposé à la maintenance, expliqua-t-il pendant qu’Alex ouvrait la lettre. J’ai essayé de remonter immédiatement à la source mais impossible de la tracer…

Le visage d’Alex se décomposa immédiatement dès qu’il prit connaissance des mots qui se trouvaient sur le papier cartonné.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Teddy, alarmée par son changement brutal de comportement.

Le Chef de Staff ne lui répondit pas. Il échangea un regard alarmé avec Mark avant de se tourner vers Lexie qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Allez chercher la Présidente et la Chef de la Sécurité, intima-t-il d’une voix étonnamment calme pour l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il y a de très grandes chances qu’elles soient ensembles… Dites leurs qu’il s’agit d’une urgence et ne revenez pas sans les avoir trouvées.

Lexie acquiesça frénétiquement avant de sortir de la pièce tandis qu’il reportait de nouveau son attention sur Mark.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre a vu cette lettre?

\- Non, répondit l’agent. Ben, le chef de la maintenance me l’a porté directement lorsqu’il a vu qu’elle était adressée au Bureau Ovale et elle était encore fermée…

Alex hocha la tête, intégrant peu à peu les informations puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, espérant que Mini-Grey trouve rapidement Arizona.

 

Lexie sortit rapidement du Bureau Ovale et se dirigea directement vers l’étage des appartements personnels de la Présidente. S’il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre c’était que si elle et Callie étaient ensemble, il y avait de très grandes chances qu’elles se trouvent là-bas…

Elle esquissa un sourire victorieux lorsqu’elle trouva sa sœur et Cristina en train de monter la garde devant la double porte, lui signifiant ainsi que sa déduction était juste.

Cependant, cinq minutes plus tard, son sourire disparu pour laisser place à une grimace tandis qu’elle tambourinait une nouvelle fois contre la porte. Cristina lui avait confirmé que Callie et Arizona se trouvaient bien à l’intérieur mais elle n’avait reçu aucune réponse depuis qu’elle était postée devant.

Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur qui se tenait à côté d’elle et poussa un soupir désespéré.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Meredith laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux.

\- Je suis désolée petite-sœur mais sur ce coup-là je ne peux rien pour toi…

\- Merci pour le soutien, soupira Lexie avant de se tourner vers Cristina et lui adresser un regard plein d’espoir.

\- Même pas en rêve, déclara cette dernière.

\- Bien, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, je vais me débrouiller seule, bande de loosers!

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra enfin à l’intérieur. Il s’agissait de la première fois qu’elle pénétrait à l’intérieur de l’espace personnel de la Présidente et pourtant sa curiosité était à son minimum. Elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose, se dépêcher de la trouver pour pouvoir sortir d’ici et retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Madame la Présidente? appela-t-elle en s’avançant dans le living-room.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais la trouva tout de même. Elle s’arrêta brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur un majestueux balcon et qu’elle aperçut les deux personnes qu’elle cherchait, assises sur un canapé d’extérieur.

Arizona se tenait dans les bras de Callie, le dos appuyé contre elle et l’arrière de sa tête posé au creux de sa nuque tandis que cette dernière avait ses bras enroulés autour d’elle d’un geste presque protecteur. Elle regarda sa patronne chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille de la Présidente qui s’amusait à entremêler leurs doigts ensembles.  Elle en déduit rapidement que ce que Callie venait de lui dire devait être quelque chose de plaisant car elle vit Arizona esquisser un grand sourire avant de tourner sa tête de sorte à ce que leurs visages se retrouvent l’un face à l’autre puis prendre son menton délicatement entre ses doigts pour l’attirer vers elle et l’embrasser affectueusement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps – et dieu merci, pensa Lexie – mais la façon dont elles rompirent leur étreinte, les yeux fermés et leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, lui donna une beauté presque unique. Lexie ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’elle vit Callie combler de nouveau la distance entre elles pour poser un baiser plein de tendresse sur le nez d’Arizona. C’était une facette de son amie qu’elle n’avait jamais eu le loisir de voir.

Comme toutes les autres personnes faisant partie de leur équipe, Lexie avait pleinement conscience qu’Arizona Robbins représentait énormément pour l’agent coriace et dure à cuire Callie Torres. Elle avait vu un changement indiscutable s’opérer sur la Chef de la Sécurité durant les mois qui s’étaient écoulés. Elle avait vu son état misérable durant leur séparation et, à contrario, le bonheur inébranlable qui l’habitait lorsqu’elle était avec la Présidente.

Oui Lexie avait conscience de la place qu’occupait Arizona Robbins pour Callie. Elle avait même conscience de l’importance que cette dernière avait pour la blonde. Mais ce qu’elle n’avait encore jamais réalisé, c’était la force de l’amour qui liait les deux femmes. Jusqu’à cet instant précis… L’éloquence de leurs regards, la tendresse de leurs gestes, montraient à quel point elles pouvaient s’aimer…

Réalisant qu’elle les observait depuis plusieurs minutes et qu’on pouvait facilement assimiler ce qu’elle faisait à de l’espionnage, elle se décida à signaler sa présence. Elle s’avança de quelques pas et frappa deux coups contre la porte, amenant les deux autres femmes à se redresser brusquement et se séparer.

\- Lexie? lança Callie d’un ton plein de surprise.

\- Excusez-moi de vous… déranger, déclara Lexie mal-à-l’aise, mais vous –vous êtes injoignables et il y a une urgence au Bureau Ovale…

Callie attrapa sa veste qui était jetée négligemment sur une chaise longue et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Merde! grogna-t-elle en voyant les nombreux appels de Mark.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? questionna d’un ton inquiet Arizona à l’adresse de Lexie.

L’urgence devait être vraiment importante pour que l’agent ose entrer dans ses quartiers personnels.

\- Je n’en sais pas plus, répondit Lexie avec un léger haussement d’épaule.

\- Allons-y, déclara Callie. On verra bien…

 

Lorsqu’elles franchirent les portes du Bureau Présidentiel quelques minutes plus tard, Callie fut surprise de voir Alex et Teddy en compagnie du reste de son équipe, tous assis autour de la table de conférence, en train de discuter d’un air grave et soucieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Arizona, faisant ainsi tourner les nombreuses têtes vers elles.

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Alex qui se leva de sa chaise et s’avança dans sa direction.

\- Le mieux c’est que tu le vois de toi-même, lui dit-il en lui tendant le carton à l’origine de tout ce chaos.

Elle le sortit de son enveloppe et prit connaissance des mots écrits en même temps que Callie qui se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

_« Démission ou Exécution: vous avez jusqu’à la fin de la journée pour faire votre choix Mme la Présidente… »_


	30. Chapter 30

\- Je reste persuadé que cette lettre n’a rien de différent des centaines d’autres que nous recevons chaque jour! insista Alex.

\- La seule différence est que celle-ci a été déposée directement à la Maison Blanche, fit remarquer Mark.

Arizona les regarda tour à tour pendant qu’ils échangeaient leur point de vue, avant de se tourner vers Callie qui continuait de fixer le papier dans sa main, étrangement silencieuse.

\- Calliope?

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que Callie réalisa pleinement ce qu’il se passait. Elle ignora l’énorme boule qui se formait dans son estomac et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux craintifs de la blonde.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses? questionna Arizona.

Parce que l’avis de sa Chef de la Sécurité était le seul qui comptait vraiment, peu importe ce que pouvait dire Alex ou Mark.

Callie échangea un regard avec Mark avant de passer à Alex pour le reposer sur le visage d’Arizona.

\- Je suis du même avis que Karev, déclara-t-elle finalement. Il fallait s’y attendre avec l’annonce que tu as faite…

Elle se força à retrouver un minimum de contenance et lui adressa un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant avant de reporter son attention vers le reste du groupe. 

\- Ce genre de chose était à prévoir, répéta-t-elle de nouveau, et ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive… Il y a de grandes chances qu’il s’agisse seulement d’un détraqué de conservateur qui avait un coup de trop dans le nez …

\- Un détraqué qui a tout de même réussi à passer le système de sécurité de la Maison Blanche, remarqua Teddy en faisant écho aux paroles de Mark.

\- C’est vrai, admit Callie. Mais là aussi, rien de vraiment exceptionnel…

\- Donc vous pensez qu’il n’y a pas de réel danger? questionna Alex soulagé.

Elle prit une légère inspiration puis laissa quelques secondes filer avant de répondre d’un ton sûr et rassurant:

\- Nous allons quand même suivre la procédure habituelle et faire remonter l’incident à la NSA et au FBI, mais à priori il n’y a pas vraiment de quoi s’inquiéter…

\- Bien, valida Mark.

Il se leva de son siège et fit un léger signe de tête aux autres agents, les intimant de faire de même.

\- On s’en occupe, ajouta-t-il avant de s’avancer vers la porte.

Lorsqu’il passa devant Callie, il échangea un regard avec elle mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot avant de quitter la pièce suivi de son équipe.

\- J’ai un meeting avec le député Jackson dans cinq minutes, déclara Alex en se levant à son tour, mais n’hésitez pas à m’interrompre s’il y a le moindre problème…

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Teddy. Il faut que je m’occupe des dernières retombées médiatiques de la conférence…

Ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant ainsi Callie et Arizona seules. Cette dernière se tourna de nouveau vers la brune et la dévisagea longuement.

\- Tu penses réellement que ce n’est pas du sérieux?

Callie hocha négativement la tête avant de lui adresser de nouveau un léger sourire.

\- Je te promets qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter pour l’instant, assura-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle entremêla leurs doigts ensembles et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

\- Pour le moment, poursuivit-elle doucement, tu vaques à tes occupations comme si de rien était, d’accord?

Face à l’acquiescement d’Arizona, Callie se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda Arizona lorsqu’elle la sentit s’éloigner.

\- Même si je ne m’inquiète pas, je dois quand même m’assurer que Mark ait bien suivit le protocole et contacté l’Agence… Et j’ai aussi un travail, déclara-t-elle d’un ton taquin.

Elle posa un nouveau baiser, sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci, et esquissa un sourire.

\- On se voit plus tard?

Arizona la fixa avec un léger froncement de sourcils, confuse face à son attitude désinvolte, mais finit tout de même par acquiescer.

\- On se voit plus tard, confirma-t-elle avant de la regarder sortir de son bureau.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Callie perdit immédiatement son sourire enjoué.

\- Tu prends la menace au sérieux, n’est-ce pas? lança la voix de Mark qui apparut à ses côtés. Ce n’était que du cinéma ce que tu viens de nous faire…

Manifestement, il n’avait pas cru une seule seconde à son attitude rassurante dans le bureau. Callie regarda autour d’eux, s’assurant qu’il n’y avait personne autour avant de répondre:

\- Ce n’était pas du cinéma, assura-t-elle. C’est juste que je préfère être sûre qu’il n’y a aucun réel danger…

\- Tu penses à quoi? questionna Mark.

Elle continua de s’avancer de quelques pas avec lui dans les couloirs sans répondre. Puis, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans un coin où il n’y avait personne, elle s’arrêta et lui fit de nouveau face.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle à voix basse, attend au moins une trentaine de minutes avant d’informer l’Agence de ce qu’il se passe d’accord? 

Mark fronça des sourcils, surpris par sa requête.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais t’en charger par toi-même, dit-il.

\- Je l’aurais fait, dit Callie, mais il faut que je m’absente quelques heures…   
\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?

De nouveau, elle éluda la question. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux puis baissa les yeux vers sa montre et calcula mentalement le timing qui lui était nécessaire pour mener à bien ce qu’elle avait à faire.

Elle n’arrêtait pas d’y réfléchir depuis qu’elle avait lu cette lettre et elle ne voyait qu’une solution…

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui continuait de la dévisager avec un regard incrédule et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Un agent doit toujours être avec elle, intima-t-elle d’un ton presque suppliant. Ne la lâchez pas d’une semelle. Okay?

Elle attendit d’avoir son accord avant de commencer à s’éloigner.

\- Dis-moi au moins où est-ce que tu vas! requit Mark lorsqu’elle arriva vers l’angle du couloir qui menait à la sortie de bâtiment.

Callie se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- M’assurer que cette menace n’est pas sérieuse, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard plein de détermination.

 

\-----------------

 

La première chose que fit Callie en quittant la Maison Blanche fut de rejoindre immédiatement le siège de la NSA. S’il y avait bien un endroit où elle pouvait trouver des réponses, c’était là-bas. Et il fallait absolument qu’elle quitte l’Agence avant que Mark ne contacte Webber.

Webber qu’elle évitait à tout prix depuis la veille et  sur qui elle tomba nez à nez dès le moment où elle passa les grandes portes du QG.

\- Torres! s’exclama-t-il lorsqu’il l’aperçu.

\- Chef, répondit Callie en grimaçant légèrement.

Elle progressa à l’intérieur du hall, espérant qu’il serait assez occupé pour ne pas pouvoir lui parler. À son grand désespoir cependant, il s’avança à ses côtés.

\- Je cherche à vous parler depuis hier, déclara-t-il sur un ton de reproche, mais vous n’avez pas arrêté de m’éviter et je –

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, le coupa Callie en accélérant légèrement le pas, je n’ai vraiment pas le temps…

Webber stoppa brusquement et la retint par le bras, l’obligeant ainsi à s’arrêter à son tour.

\- Vous semblez oublier à qui vous parlez Torres! s’énerva-t-il. Je me démène depuis hier pour vous éviter d’être mise à pied donc j’attends un minimum de respect de votre part!

Callie glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps et pousser un soupir las.

\- Je suis désolée Chef, s’excusa-t-elle. C’est juste que - j’ai beaucoup de travail et je veux m’assurer de le faire correctement…

Webber sembla accepter ses excuses car il perdit instantanément son air menaçant pour retrouver un visage beaucoup plus avenant.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-il d’une voix soucieuse. Depuis ces – ces rumeurs, je m’inquiète pour vous Torres…

\- Je vais bien…

\- Vous êtes sûre? insista Webber. J’ai peur que ces histoires ne vous distraient…

\- Je vous assure que rien ne me fait perdre de vue la mission que vous m’avez assigné, assura Callie en le fixant  d’un regard brillant. La sécurité de la Présidente reste ma seule et unique préoccupation…

Parce que s’il arrivait quelque chose à Arizona, elle était sûre qu’elle ne s’en remettrait jamais. Elle était peut-être tombée amoureuse d’elle, se retrouvait distraite dès qu’elle entrait dans la même pièce qu’elle et ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’embrasser et la toucher à chaque fois qu’elles se retrouvaient seules, mais elle n’oubliait pas que son rôle était avant tout de la garder saine et sauve. Elle ne l’avait jamais oublié…

Elle fit une légère révérence et s’éloigna en direction des ascenseurs sous le regard toujours concerné du directeur de la NSA.

Elle entra à l’intérieur  et appuya sur le bouton menant au 3ème étage. C’était celui réservé à la protection politique du Pays et même si les Services Secrets étaient indépendants, la NSA gardait toujours une main mise sur la sécurité de la Maison Blanche…

Elle traversa les différents couloirs de l’étage et arriva devant la salle qu’elle voulait: _les archives_. Elle fit passer son pass devant le scanner et pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce.

L’endroit était vaste et sombre. Les seules choses qui le composaient, c’étaient d’immenses étagères où des milliers de caissons de papiers s’entassaient les uns sur les autres.

Callie s’avança à travers les rangées, parcourant de ses yeux chaque étiquette qui désignait le contenu de chaque boite en carton. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minute pour trouver celui qu’elle cherchait et n’en perdit pas une de plus avant de le descendre de son étagère.

Il s’agissait de la base de données détenant toutes les menaces terroristes faites aux différents présidents du pays au cours des décennies, avec le nom de chaque organisation, qu’elles aient été démantelées ou non. Cependant un dossier en particulier l’intéressait. Dossier auquel elle n’avait pas arrêté de penser depuis qu’Arizona avait reçu la lettre de menace…

Durant sa première année à travailler pour la Sécurité Nationale, elle avait entendu parler de ce groupe terroriste de conservateurs extrémistes qui prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur dans le pays et qui pourtant n’avait jamais réussi à être démantelé. Elle avait souvenir que Webber était persuadé que des politiques hauts placés le composaient et que c’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il était impossible de les baliser. Et s’il s’agissait réellement de ce même groupe qui menaçait Arizona actuellement, elle savait que, ni le FBI, ni la NSA, ne lui saurait d’une réelle utilité.

Elle sortit donc le dossier du carton qu’elle remit à sa place sur l’étagère puis, après avoir vérifié qu’il contenait tout ce qu’il fallait, elle le glissa à l’intérieur de sa veste et s’empressa de quitter la pièce et le bâtiment.  


Elle retrouva son 4x4 mais ne démarra pas immédiatement. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait qu’une seule personne qui pouvait l’aider à tirer cette histoire au clair et trouver l’auteur de la menace. Et même si elle savait qu’il y avait peu de chance qu’elle trouve cette fameuse personne et surtout, qu’elle accepte de l’aider, Callie décida tout de même de tenter sa chance.

Elle démarra sa voiture et arpenta les routes de Washington jusqu’à arriver devant l’immeuble qu’elle cherchait. Elle se gara négligemment, sachant qu’elle n’en avait que pour quelques minutes, puis entra à l’intérieur de la bâtisse ancienne avec l’impression qu’une décennie s’était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où elle y était venue.

Elle prit l’ascenseur tout aussi ancien et arriva à l’étage où se trouvait sa destination finale. Les inscriptions autrefois brillantes sur la double porte commençait à disparaître. On ne pouvait désormais y lire que les lettres qui composaient le mot  _associates_ , ce qui indiquait clairement que l’endroit avait perdu de son importance d’autrefois. Elle poussa tout de même les portes et entra à l’intérieur. Cependant, à peine eut-elle fait deux pas, qu’elle fut assaillie par une femme.

\- C’est fermé! s’exclama cette dernière d’un ton brutal.

Callie la dévisagea longuement, réalisant que ce visage fin et ces cheveux roux lui étaient étrangement familiers. Lorsqu’elle la reconnu, elle esquissa un léger sourire moqueur avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je sais, affirma Callie, mais j’essaye de joindre votre boss…

\- Nous n’avons pas de boss, répliqua dédaigneusement la rousse.

La porte derrière elle s’ouvrit avant que Callie n’ait eu l'occasion de répondre, laissant apparaître deux autres personnes, un homme à l’aspect dérangé et une brune dont le visage s’éclaircit rapidement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Callie.

\- Vous êtes l’Agent Callie Torres! s’exclama-t-elle en la pointant du doigt d’un air surexcité. Votre soi-disant romance avec la Présidente fait  les titres de tous les journaux!

Callie ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé. Elle était venue avec la volonté de garder son calme et être aimable, mais ces trois idiots commençaient à lui taper réellement sur le système.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour ça, déclara-t-elle en s’efforçant de garder un ton courtois.

Elle reporta son attention sur la rousse qui n’avait pas perdu son air aigri.

\- Dites-lui que Callie Torres a besoin d’elle, intima-t-elle. Et qu’elle me retrouve à l’endroit habituel dans une heure…

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais la contacter pour vous?

\- Vous le ferez si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse de votre vie un enfer, rétorqua Callie. Après tout, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir à quel point garder de bonnes relations avec la Maison Blanche peut être important…

Elle valida ses dires avec un regard appuyé que l’autre femme ne put maintenir longtemps.

\- Bien! répondit la rousse agacée.

Callie lui adressa un sourire sans joie avant de s’éloigner à reculons.

\- Merci Gabby!

\- Ce n’est pas Gabby! s’indigna-t-elle.

\- C’est pareil, répondit Callie avec un haussement d’épaules qu’elle savait agaçant.

Elle se détourna d’eux et commença à s’avancer jusqu’à la sortie avant d’être interpellée par l’autre brune.

\- N’hésitez pas si vous avez besoin qu’on vous aide pour votre histoire avec la Présidente! lança-t-elle. Nos tarifs sont très avantageux en ce moment!

Callie secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle, avant de s’en aller sans répondre. Elle fit le chemin inverse et retrouva de nouveau sa voiture. Cette fois-ci, elle ne monta pas immédiatement à l’intérieur mais ouvrit son coffre. Il lui manquait encore une chose à vérifier avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous et, à l’endroit où elle s’apprêtait à aller, elle ne devait surtout pas être vu comme un flic.

Elle enleva donc son blazer et enfila sa veste en cuir qui se trouvait posée sur le sac où étaient ses armes de services. Elle retira ensuite sa plaque des Services Secrets puis le pistolet qui se trouvait dans le holster accroché à son épaule  et troqua son chargeur vide contre un rempli avant de le remettre à sa place. Lorsqu’elle fut prête, elle referma le coffre et retrouva le côté conducteur. Juste au moment où elle s’apprêtait à démarrer, son téléphone sonna à l’intérieur de sa poche, lui indiquant qu’elle venait de recevoir un message.

_« Où es-tu?  - Arizona »_

Elle ferma les yeux et serra des dents en regardant son écran.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle détestait, c’était mentir à Arizona. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité, pas tant qu’elle-même ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait exactement et si la menace qu’elle avait reçu était sérieuse ou non. Elle ne voulait pas l’inquiéter pour rien alors qu’elle-même savait qu’il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas… Elle n’avait pas besoin de l’inquiéter alors que ce qu’elle était en train de faire n’était même pas dans le protocole de Sécurité. Elle avait juste besoin d’être sûre que la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde était bel et bien en sécurité…

Son cœur se serra, lorsqu’elle appuya sur la touche _retour_ , décidant de ne pas lui répondre. Après tout, elle en avait pour une heure au maximum, et elle pourrait s’expliquer de vive-voix au moment où elle aurait enfin plus de réponses… Elle rangea donc son téléphone dans sa poche et démarra sa voiture.

 

Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes de route, elle arriva dans un des quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville. Elle se gara devant une maison miteuse qui donnait l’impression qu’elle allait s’effondrer d’une minute à l’autre et sortit de la voiture. Elle s’avança vers l’entrée où se trouvaient deux hommes, assis sur les marches du porche.

\- Tu t’es perdue ma jolie? lança l’un des deux, en se levant.

\- Je cherche Sebastian, répondit Callie imperturbable.

Il s’avança d’une démarche chancelante vers elle et lui adressa un sourire suggestif.

\- Tu sais, dit-il d’une voix grave, je peux m’occuper de toi mieux que Bas…

Callie esquissa un sourire forcé tandis qu’il continuait de s’avancer vers elle, puis, lorsqu’il fut assez proche, elle lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit avant de lui mettre un coup à l’arrière du genou et l’allonger au sol. Elle lui maintint quelques secondes le bras tandis qu’il criait et le relâcha avant de lever les yeux vers le deuxième garçon qui la regardait d’un air stupéfait.

\- Tu veux faire ton malin comme ton copain ou tu vas te décider à aller me chercher Bas? demanda-t-elle d’un air menaçant.

Il acquiesça vigoureusement  puis se précipita à l’intérieur de la maison.

\- Tous les mêmes, commenta Callie en époussetant ses mains sur son pantalon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un troisième homme sortit de la maison. Un grand brun, ténébreux aux traits latinos qui devait pratiquement mesurer deux mètres. Il fit claquer ses jointures puis s’avança vers elle en ouvrant ses bras.

\- J’aurais dû me douter que c’était toi lorsque Carl m’a dit qu’une James Bond Girl avait mis KO mon idiot de frère…

\- Tu devrais lui apprendre à se méfier des apparences, répondit Callie avec un sourire en coin.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le dénommé Bas esquissa un grand sourire à son tour avant de l’enlacer.

\- Ça fait un bail Torres!

Callie répondit brièvement à l’étreinte avant de s’éloigner.

\- C’est bon signe, non ? taquina-t-elle. Ça veut dire que tu ne t’es pas de nouveau fait attraper…

\- C’est vrai, admit Bas.

Il la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement puis lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Callie lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la voiture, l’invitant à y monter. Cependant, il ne bougea pas.

\- Ne fais pas l’idiot Bas, lança Callie lorsqu’elle remarqua son hésitation, on sait tous les deux que si j’étais là pour t’embarquer, je n’aurais pas été aussi tendre.

Il grimaça puis se décida à la suivre. Lorsqu’ils furent à l’intérieur et que Callie fut sûre qu’ils ne pouvaient être entendus, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda d’un air grave.

\- Il faut que je sache si, dernièrement, tu as eu connaissance d’une transaction anormale d’armes de gros calibres…

\- Torres… soupira Sebastian. Tu sais très bien que je ne trempe plus dans ce genre de choses…

\- Tu ne vas pas me mentir à moi Bas, rétorqua Callie en lui lançant un regard perçant. Je sais très bien que lorsqu’on veut se trouver une arme dans cette ville sans avoir à se justifier, tu es toujours au courant…

\- Je ne peux pas balancer ça à un flic!

Callie perdit légèrement patience.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je n’en ai rien à faire de vos codes de malfrats! s’énerva-t-elle.

 Elle se tourna dans son siège de sorte à lui faire face, en se forçant à ignorer le fait qu’il devait sûrement faire le double de son poids et qu’il pouvait  l’assommer avec la seule force de sa main, et lui adressa son regard le plus menaçant.

\- Ne m’oblige pas à oublier notre accord, déclara-t-elle lentement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit Bas. S’ils savent que j’ai balancé l’info à un flic, je suis foutu!

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n’est pas le vendeur qui m’intéresse mais l’acheteur, assura Callie. Et dis-toi que je suis là de façon officieuse, donc tout ce que tu me diras ne pourras pas être retenu…

Elle le regarda crisper sa mâchoire et pria pour qu’il ne lui pose pas plus de résistance. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de partir de cet endroit sans l’information, quoi qu'il lui en coûte… Cependant, Sebastian se résigna.

\- Je sais que Marcus a eu une grosse commande il y a quelques jours: trois snipers de type longues distances, informa-t-il lentement.  Je n’en sais pas plus, je te jure… Marcus m’a juste dit qu’il avait fait l’affaire du siècle parce que le type se fichait du prix. La seule chose qui l’intéressait c’était qu’il les ait rapidement. Il a payé en grosses coupures et est parti, sans même vérifier les armes…

\- Marcus a vu son visage?

Il hocha la tête négativement.

\- Non, il avait le visage couvert…

Callie poussa un soupir résigné. Il était évident que l’acheteur n’allait pas s’afficher à visage découvert. Mais au moins, elle savait qu’il y avait bel et bien un acheteur et elle ne savait pas si le fait d’en être dorénavant sûre était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Après tout, cette transaction ne concernait peut-être même pas Arizona. Peut-être qu’il s’agissait seulement de trafic lambda.

Cependant, son cœur se serra légèrement lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’une vente de trois snipers n’avait rien de banal.

\- Tu peux me trouver l'un des billets qu’il a donné à Marcus? demanda Callie.

Sebastian fouilla dans la pocha arrière de son jean et en sortit un billet de 100 dollars, sous le regard dubitatif de Callie.

\- Marcus a perdu un pari, se justifia-t-il.

Callie continua de le fixer longuement, lui montrant ainsi qu’elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde mais finit  par laisser tomber et prit le billet dans ses mains.

\- Il n’a rien de particulier, déclara Bas en la regardant examiner le morceau de papier.

\- Merci, se contenta de répondre Callie.

N’ayant pas envie de se lancer dans des explications sur le fait que, très souvent, il était possible de remonter jusqu’à la banque source d’une coupure d’argent, elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête, lui indiquant qu’il était temps de prendre congés.

\- Tu peux partir…

Sebastian esquissa un geste de la main pour ouvrir la portière puis s’arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers elle, hésitant.

\- Tu as vraiment l’intention de me taxer mes 100 dollars?

\- Bas, vas-t-en! répondit Callie d’un ton menaçant.

Elle attendit qu’il sorte de la voiture et referme la portière derrière lui avant de démarrer en trombe et s’en aller, sans manquer bien-sûr de le voir pousser un soupir agacé dans son rétroviseur.

 

Callie baissa les yeux vers le billet de 100 dollars et fixa le visage de Benjamin Franklin, pensive. Quelques heures après la conférence de presse d’Arizona, une lettre de menace de mort passe la sécurité de la Maison Blanche et une commande exceptionnelle d’armements se fait. Rien de tout ça ne pouvait relever d’une coïncidence, elle le savait.

Elle savait aussi qu’elle devait rapidement trouver qui était derrière tout ça. D’un geste brusque, elle appuya sur la pédale d’accélération et s’enfonça de nouveau dans les rues de Washington.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle grimpa les marches du Capitole et s’avança vers la statue du Président Lincoln, tout en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Un peu plus d’une heure s’était écoulée depuis qu’elle avait demandé à cette Gabby de faire passer son message et elle espérait vraiment qu’elle l’avait fait…

\- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, lança une voix familière derrière elle.

Callie esquissa un sourire puis se tourna pour voir surgir de derrière une des statuts, la personne qu’elle attendait. Elle se trouva face à une magnifique femme à la peau foncée et à la classe toujours aussi intacte.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais venir, répondit-elle en la regardant s’avancer vers elle.

\- Il ne me viendrait jamais à l’idée d’ignorer un appel à l’aide de Callie Torres, répondit l’autre femme.

Callie combla les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et l’enlaça, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir…

\- Moi aussi, répondit l’autre femme. Ça va faire quoi? Un an?

Callie acquiesça légèrement.

\- Un an et pourtant on croirait qu’une éternité s’est écoulée, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire nostalgique. Si on m’avait dit à cette époque-là que je serais celle à la Maison Blanche, pendant que la grande Olivia Pope se contenterait d’enseigner à l’université, j’aurais eu du mal à y croire…

Le sourire de la dite-Olivia se crispa légèrement, l’amenant à détourner son regard de celui de Callie, qui comprit qu’elle avait touché un sujet sensible.

Après tout, il y avait seulement quelques mois de cela, durant le mandat du Président Grant, Olivia Pope avait été l’une des femmes les plus puissantes du pays. Son cabinet et elle avaient été _LES_ spécialistes des relations publiques des dernières années, amenant toute la sphère politique à s’arracher ses services. _Olivia Pope & Associates_ était l’entreprise de gestion de crise la plus célèbre des Etats-Unis. Tout le monde avait entendu parler au moins une fois de l’influence des Gladiateurs sur Washington…

Puis le mandat du Président Grant s’était terminé, Arizona lui avait succédé au pouvoir et Olivia Pope avait quitté son cabinet, son influence et son pouvoir pour disparaitre dans la nature avec lui… Et il s’agissait là de la dernière fois que Callie avait eu des nouvelles de son amie.

Elle hésita quelques secondes face au regard fuyant de l’autre femme, puis demanda lentement:

\- Tu es donc définitivement de retour à Washington?

\- Définitivement, confirma Olivia.

Callie avait pensé qu’il s’agissait seulement de rumeurs lorsqu’on lui avait dit que celle qui avait tout abandonné par amour, était de retour en ville et qu’elle avait accepté un poste à l’université. Mais maintenant qu’elle l’avait face à elle, elle était forcée de constater  qu’il s’agissait de la vérité.

\- Le Vermont n’a donc pas marché?

Olivia se contenta de répondre par un hochement négatif de la tête avant de se forcer à se ressaisir et retrouver son masque d’indifférence.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Callie comprit qu’elle ne voulait pas s’attarder plus sur le sujet et lui tendit donc le dossier qu’elle avait préalablement pris à l’Agence tout en lui racontant ce qu’il s’était passé quelques heures plus tôt avec la lettre de menace en réponse au coming out officieux d’Arizona.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec la Maison Blanche, déclara-t-elle après son récit, mais il n’y a que toi qui peut m’aider.

\- Tu réalises qu’il est possible que ce ne soit rien de plus que des menaces en l’air? fit remarquer Olivia.

\- Je sais, répondit Callie. Mais je veux être sûre…

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, mais l’ignora.

\- Pour l’instant, poursuivit-elle, et d’après ce que j’ai compris en lisant ce dossier, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt le document dans les mains d’Olivia, ce sont les mêmes procédés que ceux qui ont été utilisés pour le meurtre de Kennedy: la lettre de menace, l’achat de snipers à des voyous de la ville, le paiement en grosses coupures pour ne pas être pistables…

Olivia parcouru le dossier des yeux tout en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi Cal’, déclara-t-elle, c’est le rôle de la NSA de s’occuper de ce genre de chose…

\- Je leur ai déjà transmis l’info, l’informa Callie, mais je soupçonne l’Agence d’être infiltrée, ce qui expliquerait qu’on n’ait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit sur ce fameux groupe terroriste…

De nouveau son téléphone vibra dans sa poche mais elle resta concentrée sur le visage d’Olivia, guettant la moindre réaction. Voyant qu’elle continuait d’hôcher la tête, Callie fit un pas en avant et lui adressa un regard implorant.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre de risque qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit Liv, je t’en supplie…

La nommée leva enfin les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea longuement, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, finit-elle par dire. Tu entretiens bien une relation avec la Présidente…

Callie détourna immédiatement le regard en se maudissant intérieurement. Sa réaction eut l’effet de confirmer ses doutes à Olivia Pope qui secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Tu réalises ce que tu risques?! s’exclama-t-elle. On aurait pu penser que mon histoire avec Fitz servirait de leçon!

\- Mon histoire avec Arizona n’a rien à voir avec celle que tu as eu avec Grant! s’agaça Callie amèrement.

Parce que contrairement à Grant, Arizona n’était pas mariée. Elle était libre et amoureuse d’elle. Et elle ne cessait de le lui prouver. De le lui montrer.

\- C’est pire! rétorqua Olivia. Toi tu as sa sécurité entre tes mains! Votre relation est encore plus condamnable que la nôtre! Si la CIA trouve, ne serait-ce  –

\- TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS?! s’écria Callie, faisant taire immédiatement l’autre femme. TU CROIS QUE JE NE M’EN RENDS PAS COMPTE?!

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme et resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, sous le regard stupéfait d’Olivia.

\- Je le sais tout ça, répéta la Chef de la Sécurité d’un ton beaucoup plus calme cette fois-ci, et j’ai essayé de me résonner, de me dire que je risquais ma carrière. J’ai essayé de garder les choses strictement professionnelles entre nous, de rester loin d’elle mais je n’ai pas réussi. Je n’y arrive pas Liv…

Elles échangèrent un long regard, pendant lequel Olivia intégrait les mots de Callie. Cette dernière resta silencieuse, espérant que son amie passerait outre ses à prioris contre sa relation pour l’aider.

Finalement Olivia secoua la tête d’un air résigné sans pour autant la quitter du regard.

\- Tu es amoureuse d’elle…

Même si la phrase avait été formulée plus sur le ton de la constatation que de l’interrogation, Callie répondit par un acquiescement.

\- C’est elle, Olivia, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. La seule et unique, c’est elle…

Un nouveau silence se fit, jusqu’à ce qu’Olivia le rompe en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Je m’en occupe…

\- Merci, souffla Callie soulagée.

Elle lui tendit le billet de 100 dollars, en lui expliquant sa provenance, puis finalisa avec elle les derniers détails avant que l’autre femme ne prenne congé en lui promettant de revenir vers elle le plus vite possible.

Callie regarda Olivia s’éloigner et descendre les marches du Capitole au moment où son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle le retira de sa poche et vit qu’il s’agissait de Mark.

\- Oui? répondit-elle en décrochant.

Elle écouta attentivement ce que lui apprenait son ami, sentant son cœur s’accélérer  face aux nouvelles informations qui lui parvinrent.

\- J’arrive tout de suite, informa-t-elle d’un ton grave avant de raccrocher.

 

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre à la Maison Blanche et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouva à arpenter les couloirs de l’Aile Ouest en direction du Bureau Ovale. Lorsqu’elle franchit les doubles portes, elle fut accueillie par une vision surprenante: elle trouva Arizona en compagnie de Teddy, Alex, Mark et une autre femme qu’elle n’avait vu qu’une seule fois mais qu’elle reconnut très rapidement. Il s’agissait de Johanne, l’une des ex d’Arizona qu’elle avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt. Sa vision ne l’enchanta pas du tout et ne fit que lui rappeler le sentiment de rage qu’elle avait ressenti ce fameux soir où Karev lui avait demandé d’organiser une sortie pour qu’Arizona puisse la rejoindre à son hôtel. Elle fronça des sourcils mais ne s’attarda pas sur elle et détourna son regard vers Mark puis Alex qui arboraient tous les deux une mine grave, avant de le poser sur Arizona.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? questionna-t-elle à l’adresse de la blonde.

\- Où étiez-vous passé? demanda Alex à la place.

Mais Callie l’ignora et s’avança un peu plus vers Arizona qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Que s’est-il passé? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

\- On a reçu une autre lettre, finit par répondre Arizona.

Elles échangèrent un long regard pendant lequel Arizona lui tendit une enveloppe identique à celle qu’elle avait reçu le matin même. Callie baissa les yeux vers la main tendue et attrapa avec précaution, hésitant une fraction de seconde avant de l’ouvrir pour lire son contenu:

_« Votre temps imparti est écoulé. Votre choix est fait. Votre prochaine sortie sera votre dernière… »_


	31. Chapter 31

Callie relu la phrase de nombreuses fois, réalisant pleinement que la menace qu’elle redoutait se faisait de plus en plus sérieuse.

 _Votre prochaine sortie sera la dernière…_ Ces cinglés avaient vraiment l’intention de s’en prendre à la Présidente. Ils avaient vraiment l’intention d’essayer de blesser la personne la plus importante, la plus chère, non seulement à la Nation mais aussi à elle.

Elle leva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard d’Arizona qui ne l’avait pas quitté une seule seconde.

\- Quand est-ce qu’elle est arrivée? demanda-t-elle d’une voix rauque.

\- Il y a à peu près une heure, répondit Arizona.

\- Chose que vous sauriez si vous aviez été là à faire votre travail, ajouta derrière elle Johanne d’un ton plein de condescendance.

Callie serra la lettre dans son poing et se tourna lentement de sorte à faire face à l’autre femme qui continuait de la darder d’un regard plein de défis.

\- Johanne… soupira Arizona.

\- Ne remettez jamais en cause mon travail, intima Callie d’un air menaçant.

L’atmosphère de la pièce changea du tout au tout. Alors que la tension était palpable quelques secondes auparavant, dorénavant, elle était insupportable. Cependant, le regard meurtrier de Callie semblait effrayer tout le monde sauf la personne à laquelle il était adressé.

\- Je n’aurais pas à le faire si vous le faisiez correctement, déclara Johanne sans quitter son air dédaigneux.

\- Je vous conseille sincèrement de la fermer, déclara la Chef de la Sécurité entre ses dents.

\- Sinon quoi? rétorqua Johanne en faisant un pas en avant vers elle. Avec un caractère comme le votre, je comprends pourquoi vous n’êtes pas fichue de maintenir la sécurité convenablement...

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Callie pour perdre son calme. Arizona la vit combler le peu de distance qui la séparait de Johanne en esquissant un geste vers elle. Mais elle arriva à s’interposer entre le corps des deux femmes juste à temps et posa ses deux mains sur les bras de Callie pour l’intimer implicitement de se calmer. Johanne émit un reniflement moqueur, ce qui accentua la colère de la Latina qui serra les poings.

\- Tout le monde dehors! s’exclama Arizona sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux. MAINTENANT! ajouta-t-elle lorsqu’elle ne vit personne bouger.

Elle garda son regard ancré sur le visage de Callie qui continuait de fixer Johanne, la mâchoire serrée, et remonta lentement ses mains jusqu’à ses épaules, tandis que les quatre autres personnes quittaient le bureau.

\- Callie… souffla Arizona, espérant réussir à attirer son attention.

Mais l’interpellée continua de maintenir son regard sur la porte derrière laquelle la femme qui l’avait mise dans cet état de rage venait de disparaître.

\- Calliope regarde-moi…

Callie ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour les plonger enfin dans ceux azurs d’Arizona qui continuait de la tenir fermement. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le regard ancré l’un dans l’autre, tandis que Callie retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là? questionna-t-elle.

Son ton était abrupt et Arizona pouvait facilement déceler l’agacement qui se cachait derrière.

\- Alex l’a appelé au moment où on a reçu la première lettre, expliqua-t-elle. Elle était sur Washington et il s’est dit qu’elle pouvait nous aider vu qu’elle est spécialisée dans ce genre d’affaire à San Francisco et je suis d’accord avec lui…

Une grimace se fendit sur le visage de Callie qui fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager des mains d’Arizona avant de se tourner, de sorte à lui donner le dos.

Elle n’était pas de nature jalouse et elle avait entièrement confiance en Arizona, mais elle détestait l’idée de savoir _cette femme_ en particulier autour d’elle. Surtout après qu’elle ait autant dénigré son travail.

\- Si elle s’en occupe, poursuivit Arizona lorsqu’elle vit sa réaction, on n’aura pas besoin de faire appel au procureur et tu sais à quel point c’est important…

\- Oui je sais! s’exclama Callie en faisant volte-face. Je sais très bien que l’idéal pour ton image est de ne pas impliquer le procureur. C’est juste que…

Elle s’interrompit et poussa un profond soupir avant de lever les yeux vers ceux d’Arizona qui attendait qu’elle termine sa phrase.

\- … je n’aime pas la voir avec toi, acheva-t-elle.

Malgré le climat pesant et la boule de plus en plus volumineuse qui prenait place au creux de son estomac, Arizona ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.

\- Et moi qui pensais être la jalouse du couple, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

\- Arizona… s’exaspéra Callie.

\- Quoi? poursuivit Arizona toujours sur le même ton. Laisses-moi en profiter, d’habitude les rôles sont inversés… Surtout quand on sait toutes les deux que Johanne ne représente strictement rien pour moi.

Elle obtint enfin ce qu’elle cherchait lorsqu’un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Callie, ce qui l’amena à s’en fendre d’un à son tour. C’était fou à quel point le seul fait de voir le visage de Callie s’illuminer pouvait lui faire ressentir une multitude de choses.

Cependant son sourire disparu au moment où elle se rappela de l’après-midi qu’elle venait de passer et le sentiment qu’elle avait eu face à son absence.

\- Où étais-tu? interrogea Arizona après quelques secondes prolongées de silence. J’ai essayé de t’appeler plusieurs fois…

Callie décela facilement l’amertume et le reproche dans sa voix tandis qu’elle fixait sa veste en cuir avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle comprit qu’elle devait se demander si elle avait réellement été au QG comme elle le lui avait dit avec ça sur le dos. Faisant quelque pas dans la direction d’Arizona, elle s’approcha d’elle et se décida enfin à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il n’y avait plus aucun doute pour elle: avec tout ce qu’elle avait découvert dans l’après-midi et cette deuxième lettre qui avait réussi à passer une nouvelle fois le système de sécurité, il était évident que le danger était bel et bien présent.

\- Je faisais des recherches de mon côté, répondit-t-elle.

\- Des recherches? répéta Arizona d’un air confus. Je pensais que tu ne prenais pas cette menace au sérieux… Tu m’as dit qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter…

Callie poussa un soupir de résignation.

\- J’ai menti, avoua-t-elle doucement. Je ne voulais pas _t’_ inquiéter avant d’être sûre de moi…

\- Et maintenant tu es sûre… en déduisit lentement Arizona.

Elle laissa ses épaules s’affaisser d’un geste défaitiste.

\- Je vais tout faire pour tirer vite ça au clair, assura la Latina lorsqu’elle le remarqua. En attendant, il va falloir qu’on soit plus prudent…

\- Plus prudent? Comment peut-on être encore plus prudent qu’on ne l’est déjà? s’indigna Arizona. J’ai déjà l’impression d’avoir Cristina ou Meredith sur mon dos à chaque fois que je bouge d’un centimètre…

\- Elles sont là pour te protéger, résonna Callie.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la Présidente qui poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses mains sur les épaules d’Arizona.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle en scellant son regard au sien. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour arranger tout ça… Fais-moi confiance…

Dès qu’elle sentit son corps contre elle, Arizona entoura instinctivement la taille de Callie avant d’enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

\- J’ai confiance en toi, répondit-elle d’un ton étouffé. Mais je n’en peux plus de me retrouver mise en quarantaine…

\- Je sais, assura Callie en glissant une main dans ses boucles blondes. Mais j’ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité…

Arizona ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle enfonça son nez un peu plus contre la nuque de Callie et respira son odeur, se sentant retrouver son calme pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait reçu la lettre.

\- J’ai l’impression de n’être en sécurité que lorsque je suis dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Callie qui tourna légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur la tête de la blonde.

\- Je peux t’assurer que c’est réciproque… déclara-t-elle en s’éloignant légèrement.

Son sourire s’agrandit tandis qu’elle glissait de nouveau ses mains sur le visage d’Arizona. Elle lui caressa du pouce ses joues avant de se pencher et emprisonner ses lèvres. Lentement, elle l’embrassa et savoura la sensation unique qu’elle seule pouvait lui procurer.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle sentit le baiser s’approfondir et son cœur s’emballer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait sous l’étreinte, Callie s’éloigna et fixa de nouveau Arizona qui garda un instant les yeux fermés avant de les rouvrir et la regarder. Elle la dévisagea longuement, remarquant les rides qu’elle n’avait pas aperçu depuis des mois se dessiner sous ses yeux. Elle remonta ses mains vers les marques qu’elle caressa doucement.

\- Tu m’as l’air extenuée, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Disons que mon corps s’est habitué à s’endormir avec toi, répondit Arizona qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux en sentant le contact des mains de Callie sur son visage.

Cette dernière fronça des sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre qui affichait un peu plus de 16h puis reporta son attention sur le visage qu’elle trouvait toujours à couper le souffle.

\- Tu as du temps devant toi? demanda-t-elle.

Arizona rouvrit les yeux pour regarder à son tour l’heure.

\- Environ une heure, pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu vas en profiter pour te reposer un peu, répondit Callie en glissant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu sais que je suis la Présidente de ce pays, dit Arizona avec une moue. J’ai énormément de choses à faire…

Elle se laissa tout de même guider par Callie qui s’avançait à reculons jusqu’à l’un des canapés de la pièce.

\- Elles peuvent attendre, déclara cette dernière en la faisant s’asseoir. On va s’allonger un peu et faire en sorte que tu rattrapes un peu de ton sommeil.

\- J’ai l’impression de revenir à mes cinq ans, quand ma mère m’obligeait à faire une sieste…

Callie esquissa un sourire.

\- Cesse de faire comme si tu n’en avais pas envie…

\- Et si on se fait surprendre? s’enquit Arizona sans la quitter des yeux. Je te rappelle qu’on doit prendre nos distances…

\- Pas aujourd’hui… répondit simplement Callie.

Elle retira sa veste qu’elle posa contre le dossier puis se tourna de nouveau vers Arizona qui continuait de l’observer.

\- Tu n’es pas censée avoir du travail toi aussi? ajouta cette dernière.

Elle la regarda se positionner à son tour sur le canapé, le dos contre l’accoudoir.

\- Ça peut attendre, assura la Chef de la Sécurité en lui tendant ses deux mains. Tu as la priorité…

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Arizona pour accepter l’invitation. Elle n’hésita pas un instant à glisser ses mains dans celles de la brune qui l’attira immédiatement contre elle.

\- Tu restes avec moi alors…

\- Oui, assura Callie à son oreille. Repose-toi, je m’occupe du reste…

La scène renvoya Arizona plusieurs mois en arrière, à ce fameux soir où sa Chef de la Sécurité avait passé la nuit avec elle sur le canapé de son living-room pour s’assurer qu’elle passerait la nuit à dormir. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là, Callie et elle n’étaient toujours pas un couple et pourtant elles agissaient déjà comme tel.

\- Tu veilles sur moi? souffla-t-elle avec un soupir de bien-être en posant délicatement sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Callie esquissa un sourire à la référence de ses propres paroles qui dataient de plusieurs mois en arrière. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux d’Arizona et commença à jouer avec, sachant parfaitement que la blonde adorait quand elle le faisait, puis posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Toujours… murmura-t-elle.

Un silence s’installa tandis que Callie continuait de caresser les cheveux d’Arizona qui avait fini par fermer les yeux. Elle fixa le mur face à elle, alors que ce qui lui semblait être des milliers de pensées lui traversaient l’esprit.

Elle avait du mal à se l’avouer mais elle était effrayée. Effrayée à l’idée de faire une erreur qui mettrait Arizona en danger. Elle avait peur de foirer son boulot et de voir quelque chose arriver à la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde.

Des missions dangereuses, elle en avait vécues tout au long de sa carrière. Et pourtant il s’agissait là de la première fois qu’elle avait autant de craintes. Parce qu’autant elle n’avait jamais eu peur pour elle, autant elle était morte d’inquiétude pour Arizona.

Sauf qu’il était hors de question qu’elle prenne le risque que quoi que ce soit ne lui arrive. Non, elle allait tout faire pour arrêter ceux qui la menaçaient.

Avec cette ferme intention, elle attrapa doucement son téléphone dans sa poche en veillant à ne pas réveiller l’endormie et tapa rapidement un message à son équipe de sécurité:

_«  Salle de conférence habituelle dans 5 minutes »_

 

Tout doucement, elle s’extirpa des bras d’Arizona qui dormait paisiblement, veillant précautionneusement à ne surtout pas la réveiller. Elle, plus que n’importe qui, avait besoin de ces quelques minutes de repos.

Elle posa lentement sa tête contre un coussin puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-elle. Plus que tout…

Elle se redressa et fixa son visage endormi pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se décider enfin à s’en aller. Elle referma précautionneusement la porte du bureau derrière elle puis se tourna vers Ben Warren qui s’occupait de monter la garde.

\- Tu ne laisses personne rentrer, intima-t-elle. Et tu ne quittes pas l’endroit jusqu’à ce que je revienne, d’accord?

Il hocha la tête avant de la regarder s’éloigner dans le couloir.

Elle se rendit directement à la salle de conférence où elle avait donné rendez-vous au reste de son équipe et les trouva déjà tous autour de la table.

\- La première chose que je voudrais savoir, déclara-t-elle d’une voix forte en entrant dans la pièce, c’est comment cette deuxième lettre a réussi à passer de nouveau la sécurité?

Sa question était adressée directement à Mark qui se trouvait à l’opposé de la pièce et qui la fixait d’un air grave.

\- Je n’en sais rien, admit-il. Pourtant je t’assure qu’on a bloqué tous les accès de l’extérieur et surveillé chaque allée et venue…

Sa réponse ne fit que confirmer les inquiétudes de Callie.

\- Elle venait donc de l’intérieur, en conclut-elle lentement.

Elle savait que pour que le détracteur d’Arizona ait réussi par deux fois à passer les protocoles de sécurité qu’elle avait mis elle-même en place, il était passé par quelqu’un de l’intérieur… Si bien-sûr, il ou elle n’était pas lui-même quelqu’un de l’intérieur…

\- Et du côté de l’Agence et du FBI, du nouveau?

\- Pas pour l’instant, dit Mark. Webber m’a dit qu’il passerait en début de soirée pour te voir à ce sujet…

\- Okay, répondit distraitement Callie.

Elle glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, tout en réfléchissant rapidement à la situation.

\- L’Aile Ouest est mise en confinement, pas d’entrées ni de sorties extérieures, énonça-t-elle en faisant les cents pas. La Présidente ne court aucun risque tant que nous suivons le protocole, ce qui nous laisse à peu près 24 heures avant que la population commence à se poser des questions sur son absence, pour trouver l’auteur de ces lettres…

\- Par quoi veux-tu que l’on commence? questionna Cristina pour tout le monde.

Callie jeta un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce, remarquant tous les visages concentrés sur elle, n’attendant que les consignes qu’elle leur donnerait.

 

\---------

 

Arizona se réveilla après ce qui lui sembla être seulement quelques minutes lorsqu’elle entendit un bruit étouffé.

\- Calliope? appela-t-elle à moitié endormi en cherchant la chaleur de son corps à côté d’elle.

Mais elle ne rencontra que la texture froide du canapé.

\- Non ton agent sexy n’est pas là, lança une voix familière à côté d’elle.

Ce qui l’amena à ouvrir brusquement les yeux et se redresser immédiatement pour voir Alex assis sur l’autre fauteuil face à elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? questionna-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, légèrement désorientée.

_Où était donc passé Callie?_

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, répondit Alex avec un haussement d’épaule. Avec cette histoire de lettres, Johanne, _Torres_ …

\- Je vais bien, assura Arizona.

\- Je t’en prie Az’, tu as toujours été nulle pour mentir, fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire.

Arizona se leva du canapé pour s’éloigner en direction de son bureau, essayant de gagner quelques secondes pour répondre.

En réalité, elle n’en savait rien du tout de comment elle allait. Elle avait l’impression que ses sentiments représentaient un bazar monstre qu’elle n’arrivait pas à mettre en ordre. Une multitude de questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

_Cette menace est-elle réelle? Est-ce que j’ai bien fait de donner cette conférence de presse? Est-ce que je suis toujours celle que mon père a éduquée pour être? Est-ce que je continue de suivre mes convictions? Rester ici à rien faire, n’est-ce pas trop lâche, trop égoïste pour mon peuple? Mon couple va-t-il y survivre? Où est-ce que tout cela va nous mener? Est-ce que Calliope m’aime assez pour supporter tout ça?_

_Bon sang, pourquoi n’est-elle pas là?!_

Oui, son cerveau représentait un véritable capharnaüm et rien ne semblait vouloir le faire taire…

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Alex, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. J’ai l’impression que je faillis à mon devoir patriotique en restant cloitrée ici à attendre mais, d’un autre côté, je sais que ce serait imprudent de faire autrement…

\- Et qu’en pense Torres? questionna Alex.

Arizona laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Si seulement je le savais, répondit-elle avec un soupir. Elle fait ce qu’elle a à faire mais ne me dit rien…  

\- Tu as toujours su prendre les décisions qu’il fallait lorsqu’il le fallait, dit-il d’un ton consciencieux. C’est ce qui t’as amené à être là où tu te  trouves aujourd’hui…

Il poussa un soupir à son tour avant de se redresser et lui faire face.

\- Fais ce qu'il te semble le mieux à faire…

Ce fut sur ces paroles qu’il prit congé, laissant Arizona en pleine réflexion.

Faire ce qu’il y a de mieux… Ça semblait si simple.

 

\---------

 

Une heure plus tard, les agents des Services Secrets étaient toujours concentrés sur les différentes directives que leur donnait leur Chef lorsqu’ April Kepner les interrompit. Elle entra à l’intérieur de la salle de conférence, amenant ainsi Callie, qui était la seule à se tenir debout dans la pièce, à cesser ses explications sur la meilleure manière de mener l’enquête auprès des employés de l’Aile Ouest pour lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée Agent Torres, s’excusa April en s’avançant vers elle, mais je n’ai toujours pas reçu le protocole pour la sortie de ce soir…

\- La sortie de ce soir? répéta Callie confuse.

Elle se redressa légèrement et la regarda d’un regard interrogateur, ce qui amena l’assistante de la Présidente à checker le planning qu’elle avait dans la main pour s’assurer qu’elle disait vrai.

\- Le congrès du Mariage Universel, annonça la rousse en lisant à voix haute le document. Celui où la Présidente doit tenir un discours…

\- De quoi parlez-vous Kepner? s’agaça légèrement la Chef de la Sécurité. Toutes les sorties de la Présidente ont été annulées jusqu’à nouvel ordre, je pensais que vous étiez au courant…

Cette fois-ci se fut April qui s’habilla d’un regard incompréhensif.

\- La Présidente vient tout juste de m’affirmer le contraire. Elle est en train de mettre au point son discourt avec le conseiller Carter à l’instant même où je vous parle…

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Callie pour sentir une immense colère la gagner.

\- Mark, tu prends le relai s’il te plait, demanda-t-elle d’un ton distant.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse avant de passer devant Kepner et sortir de la salle de conférence. D’un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le Bureau Ovale et trouva Ben Warren à la même place qu’elle l’avait laissé une heure plus tôt. Cependant, lorsqu’elle voulut entrer à l’intérieur, il se posta juste devant elle.

\- Elle est en plein rendez-vous, informa-t-il.

Callie le dévisagea d’un regard meurtrier qui lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

\- Ne t’avais-je pas spécifié de ne SURTOUT PAS laisser qui que ce soit rentrer?! s’énerva-t-elle.

\- Oui mais la Présidente m’a dit de –

\- Tu bosses pour moi Warren! coupa Callie. Tes ordres, tu les prends de _MOI_!

Elle lui fit un geste de la tête lui indiquant de se décaler de son chemin, ce qu’il n’hésita pas à faire, puis ouvrit la porte du bureau et entra sans ménagement à l’intérieur de la pièce où Arizona était en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses conseillers de l’exécutif.

\- SE RENDRE À UN CONGRÈS EST À L’OPPOSÉ DE CE QUE J’APPELLE DE LA PRUDENCE!! s’écria-t-elle hors d’elle, ignorant complètement le conseiller.

Arizona leva les yeux vers elle avant de se tourner vers l’homme et lui adresser un sourire désolé.

\- Vous voulez bien nous excuser s’il vous plait? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le conseiller acquiesça puis se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie sans manquer de lancer un regard incrédule à Callie lorsqu’il passa devant elle.

Arizona attendit qu’il referme la porte derrière lui avant de se lever et d'adresser un regard perçant à l’autre femme.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer dans mon bureau et me parler comme ça! s’agaça-t-elle. Surtout en présence de quelqu’un d’autre!

\- Tu es devenue folle?! s’exclama Callie en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle s’avança dans la pièce et fixa Arizona, espérant qu’elle lui dirait que tout ceci n’était juste qu’une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit simplement cette dernière en rangeant les documents sur lesquels elle travaillait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de jouer la carte du sarcasme Arizona! Tu ne peux pas aller à ce congrès!

\- Et pourquoi? rétorqua rhétoriquement Arizona. Parce qu’un psychopathe menace de me faire du mal?

\- EXACTEMENT! s’écria Callie excédée.

Elle glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et poussa une profonde inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

\- C’est exactement pour ça que tu ne dois pas y aller! Je pensais qu’on était d’accord pour dire que tu ne devais pas quitter la Maison Blanche avant de –

\- Non! la coupa Arizona en se tournant brièvement vers elle. _TU_ étais d’accord! Ce congrès est très important pour moi et je n’ai pas l’intention de le rater à cause d’une hypothétique menace de mort!

Elle la fixa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, lui donnant ainsi le dos.

\- Hypothétique? s’indigna Callie en s’avançant derrière son dos. Hypothétique?! répéta-t-elle plus fort. Je te rappelle que par DEUX FOIS, ces _« psychopathes »_ ont réussis à passer notre système de sécurité, qu’ils ont commandés des armes de gros calibres et qu’ils ont déjà réussi à tuer un président!

\- Rien ne confirme que le groupe que tu suspectes soit vraiment celui qui a  envoyé les lettres, fit remarquer Arizona par-dessus son épaule.

\- Rassures-moi, tu n’es pas sérieuse?!

Sa remarque eut l’effet d’énerver Arizona à son tour, qui fit volte-face pour lui lancer un regard plein de colère.

\- Arrêtes de me traiter comme une enfant de 10 ans Calliope! Je suis la Présidente des États-Unis bon sang!

\- Ah parce-que tu penses que je ne le réalise pas?! cracha Callie.

Elle fit de nouveau un pas en avant, de sorte à pouvoir se tenir à seulement quelques pas  d’elle.

\- Il m’arrive de me réveiller avec des sueurs froides en m’imaginant ce qu’il pourrait t’arriver Arizona, parce que oui, tu es la Présidente des États-Unis! poursuivit-elle toujours d’une voix forte. J’en cauchemarde presque toutes les nuits, parce qu’en plus d’être la Chef de la Sécurité, je suis ta petite-amie!

\- AGIS COMME TELLE ALORS! s’écria Arizona.

Callie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle la referma immédiatement, sous le choc.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être ma petite-amie qui me soutient dans mes décisions? C’est important pour moi…

\- Parce que je suis aussi la Chef de la Sécurité Arizona, répondit Callie d’un ton insistant. C’est mon travail de te garder en sécurité, quitte à mettre mon rôle de copine de côté!

\- C’est bien ça le souci…

Callie regarda Arizona détourner les yeux et elle comprit qu’elle se retenait de pleurer.

\- J’avais besoin de toi, déclara-t-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblante. J’avais besoin de toi quand la deuxième lettre est arrivée mais tu étais je ne sais où à faire ton boulot et tu n’as pas répondu à un seul de mes appels. J’avais besoin de toi quand je me suis réveillée tout à l’heure, j’avais besoin de voir que tu étais toujours là comme tu l’avais promis et là aussi tu avais disparu…

\- C’est donc ça le problème? comprit Callie. C’est parce que tu t’es réveillée et que je n’étais pas là?

Arizona secoua la tête.

Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de ça, mais comment pouvait-elle l’expliquer sans prendre le risque qu’elle soit comprise de travers? Comment pouvait-elle faire comprendre à Callie qu’elle avait l’impression que depuis la parution des photos, tout foutait le camp et qu’elle avait peur que ce soit aussi le cas de leur histoire?

\- Comment peux-tu me reprocher de vouloir te protéger? s’indigna la Latina sans la quitter du regard.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ta protection Calliope, répondit Arizona. J’ai besoin que tu me vois comme ta partenaire, et non pas comme une mission que tu as à accomplir!

\- Et tu es prête à risquer ta vie pour ça?!

\- Non, je suis prête à la risquer pour mes convictions, corrigea la blonde.

Un rire sans joie s’échappa des lèvres de Callie qui n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle était en train d’entendre.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te vois comme une partenaire lorsque tu agis comme tu es en train de le faire?! rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es complètement irresponsable! Tu prends tout comme une grande partie de jeu, tu ne cesses d’ouvrir la boite de Pandore et moi je dois te tempérer à chaque fois pour éviter que tu te mettes en danger!

Une claque aurait surement eu le même effet sur Arizona qui se recula légèrement face à la violence des mots de Callie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa peine.

\- C’est réellement ce que tu penses? questionna-t-elle.

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître Mark qui entra à l’intérieur.

\- Vous devriez baisser d’un ton, conseilla-t-il en les regardant simultanément. Tout le monde vous entend dehors…

Callie ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. Elle continua de fixer Arizona à qui elle finit par adresser un regard implorant.

\- Je t’en prie Arizona…

La nommée ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration saccadée à l’entente du supplice dans la voix de Callie. Mais ses paroles étaient encore trop résonnantes pour qu’elle ne puisse les oublier.

Rien de tout ceci n’était un jeu pour elle… Au contraire, ces évènements marquaient surtout une croisée de chemins qui lui imposaient de choisir lequel prendre: celui de la lâcheté et donc du début de la fin, ou celui qu’elle avait toujours cherché à emprunter; celui de l’honneur, de la bravoure que son père et son frère lui avaient toujours inculqué.

Et le fait que Callie ne la comprenne pas la tuait intérieurement, mais elle n’avait pas réellement le choix.

\- Martin Luther King n’a pas hésité une seule seconde à donner son discours à Memphis, déclara-t-elle lentement.

\- Martin Luther King est _mort_ à Memphis! répondit vivement Callie. Il est mort parce qu’il n’avait pas pris les menaces qu’on lui faisait au sérieux!

\- Et bien faisons en sorte que ce ne soit pas mon cas…

L’expression du visage de Callie changea une nouvelle fois et elle retrouva sa colère du début. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement d’Arizona et avait du mal à réaliser qu’elles avaient réellement cette conversation.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste? demanda-t-elle d’une voix lente.

\- _JE_ suis l’égoïste?! s’exclama Arizona d’un ton incrédule.

\- Mesdames! s’exclama Mark d’une voix forte au moment où Callie s’apprêtait à répliquer.

Cette dernière leva les mains en l’air en signe de retrait.

\- Tu sais quoi, j’abandonne! lança-t-elle à l’adresse d’Arizona. Tu veux aller à ce congrès très bien! Je m’occupe de m’être en place le protocole de sécurité…

Arizona laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Merci…

\- Je serais là pour t’accompagner ce soir, poursuivit Callie d’une voix devenue froide et distante. Et je m’assurerais que tout se passe bien, _«que ce ne soit pas ton cas»_ , ajouta-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Elle laissa ensuite ses bras retomber le long de son corps sans quitter une seule seconde du regard Arizona qui perdit peu à peu son sourire.

\- Mais après ça, j’arrête…

Elle fit un pas en arrière et ajouta lentement:

\- Tu auras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau dès demain matin.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, sous les regards choqués de Mark et Arizona qui n’arrivaient pas à croire ce qu’elle venait de dire.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Cette sortie est la plus dangereuse à laquelle nous avons eu à faire jusque maintenant, déclara d’une voix grave Callie.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la cinquantaine d’agents qui la regardait attentivement en continuant de faire les cents pas.

\- Le FBI s’occupe de la sécurité extérieure, poursuivit-elle. Mais le rôle le plus important, c’est nous qui le jouons… C’est nous qui serons présents au Congrès et je sais de source sûre que si une tentative d’assassinat se produit, elle se fera par sniper. Je veux donc que tous les toits, toutes les fenêtres, aux alentours du bâtiment soit misent sous surveillance.

Elle s’arrêta de marcher et se força à garder sous contrôle son rythme cardiaque qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

\- J’attends de vous que vous soyez attentifs et réactifs aux moindres mouvements suspicieux que vous apercevrez… La sécurité de notre Présidente dépend de nous…

Elle ajourna la réunion et indiqua à ses agents de se mettre en position car la sortie de la Présidente se faisait imminente. Les regardant tous sortir de la grande salle de préparation de la Maison Blanche, elle souffla un bon coup.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu’ils vont tenter quelque chose ce soir? demanda Mark qui vint se poster à côté d’elle.

\- La dernière lettre était assez claire, répondit-elle. Sans compter que trois snipers de gros calibres ont été achetés, chose très rare…

Il acquiesça lentement puis, d’une voix hésitante, ajouta:

\- Ton entretien avec Webber semblait assez tendu…

Callie hocha la tête en grimaçant.

\- Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je demandais autant de déploiement autour de la place où se tiendra le meeting… Pour lui, cette menace n’a pas été confirmée et mes choix ne feront qu’attirer l’attention et la rendre encore plus réelle.

\- Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire, déclara Mark, mais tu sembles être la seule à la prendre autant au sérieux…

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Mark se serait retrouvé étendu au sol, raide mort, avec celui que Callie lui adressa à ce moment-là.

\- Ne te méprend pas, je suis avec toi, assura-t-il. Mais j’essaye juste de te dire que, peut-être, il ne se passera rien…

\- _J’espère_ qu’il ne se passera rien, rétorqua Callie.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu’elle vit que l’heure de partir approchait.

\- Tu étais sérieuse au sujet de ta démission? demanda Mark après quelques secondes de silence.

Callie leva les yeux vers lui et vit une expression concernée apparaitre sur son visage.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, se contenta-t-elle cependant de répondre.

En réalité, elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Elle avait balancé sa démission sur le coup de l’énervement mais, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que la situation entre Arizona et elle posait de plus en plus de problème dans son efficacité à bien faire son travail. Cependant, son esprit était tiraillé. Parce que l’idée même de laisser quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle la protéger lui était tout simplement inconcevable.

Donc non, pour l’instant elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Pour l’instant, le principal était de ramener saine et sauve Arizona du Congrès et trouver le responsable de ces lettres de menaces…

\- Prépares-toi, intima-t-elle en changeant de sujet, je te veux sur le terrain avant que l’on n’arrive…

\- Très bien, concéda Mark.

Il savait qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de plus de sa meilleure amie donc préféra abandonner plutôt que risquer de l’énerver avant une mission aussi importante.

\- Soit prudente, quémanda-t-il tout de même avant de s’éloigner.

Callie le regarda disparaitre à son tour derrière les grandes portes de la salle de conférence et poussa à nouveau une profonde inspiration.

Il était temps qu’elle retrouve Arizona…

 

\----------------

 

Dans la voiture présidentielle qui se dirigeait vers le Palais des Congrès de Washington, l’atmosphère entre la Présidente et sa Chef de la Sécurité était complètement différente de celle habituelle.

Alors que leurs trajets quotidiens étaient toujours animés par leurs discussions, leurs rires et leurs mains entrelacées, ce soir-là, il était anormalement calme et plein de tension.

Après quelques minutes, Arizona tenta un regard vers Callie qui était concentrée sur son téléphone. Elles avaient eu de multiples disputes par le passé et beaucoup d’entre elles concernaient les protocoles qu’elle ne respectait pas. Mais Arizona avait toujours réussi à venir à bout de sa petite-amie et lui faire oublier sa colère avec quelques sourires charmeurs et de nombreux baisers.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle savait que la situation était différente. Elle savait que leur dispute n’avait rien à voir avec leurs querelles habituelles. Elle savait que les paroles de Callie n’étaient pas des paroles en l’air: elle allait démissionner. Elle allait quitter son travail et l’abandonner.

_Encore une fois…_

\- Lorsque nous sortirons de la voiture, il ne faudra surtout pas s’arrêter tant que nous ne serons pas à l’intérieur, informa Callie d’un ton neutre, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

\- D’accord, répondit Arizona doucement.

\- Mark et moi serons avec toi sur l’estrade pendant que tu donneras ton discours, poursuivit la Chef de la Sécurité sans quitter l’écran de son téléphone des yeux. Et moi je t’accompagnerais tout au long…

Arizona la fixa pendant de longues secondes, espérant l’amener à croiser son regard. Lorsqu’il fut évident que Callie ne se tournerait pas vers elle, elle poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux.

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- C’est le protocole, se contenta de répondre Callie.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça…

Elle tenta un nouveau regard vers la brune, en vain. Cette dernière dirigea son regard droit devant elle, donnant l’impression de vouloir creuser un trou dans le siège du conducteur.

\- Je parle de ta démission…

Callie laissa échapper un rire jaune.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, rétorqua Arizona agacée. Le tien est juste d’abandonner…

Son comportement distant commençait réellement à l’énerver.

\- … encore une fois, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Mais Callie l’entendit distinctement, ce qui l’amena à tourner pour la première fois sa tête vers elle tandis que la voiture s’immobilisait, leur indiquant qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- Je te demande pardon? Tu insinues que je passe mon temps à t’abandonner?

\- Dès que les choses deviennent difficiles, tu fuis, déclara Arizona. Tu t’es enfuie la première fois que je t’ai embrassé. Tu t’es enfuie le soir du gala… Tu passes ton temps à me fuir, Calliope. Tu donnes l’impression de n’attendre que le moment où tout foirera entre nous…

Le seul mot qui vint à l’esprit de Callie à ce moment-là était _wow_ …

Elle n’aurait jamais pensé, une seule seconde, qu’Arizona pouvait réellement penser qu’elle passait son temps à l’abandonner alors qu’elle ne s’était jamais autant impliquée auprès de quelqu’un qu’elle l’était auprès d’elle. Mais elle ne répéta aucune de ses pensées à Arizona. Elle se contenta de détourner de nouveau les yeux devant elle et hausser les épaules d’un air défaitiste.

\- Si c’est ce que tu penses…

Elle baissa de nouveau ses yeux vers son téléphone, attendant le signal de Mark, sous le regard scandalisé d’Arizona.

Sa réponse n’était pas du tout celle qu’elle attendait. Elle aurait voulu la voir se mettre en colère contre elle plutôt que de l’entendre parler de cette façon si désabusée.

\- Bon sang Calliope! s’exclama-t-elle en tirant sur sa ceinture pour lui faire face. Parles!

\- À quoi bon? rétorqua l’interpellée, complètement blasée, tandis que son téléphone émit un son lui indiquant qu’elles pouvaient sortir.

Elle retira sa ceinture avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la blonde.

\- Tu n’écoutes pas ce que j’ai à dire, déclara-t-elle. Mon avis t’importe que s’il suit le tiens… Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux Arizona, mais c’est toi qui ne me voit pas comme une partenaire. Tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête et tu n’en as strictement rien à faire de ce que je peux penser ou ressentir…

Elle n’ajouta rien de plus et sortit du véhicule, laissant Arizona complètement stupéfaite.

Callie fit le tour de la voiture et s’arrêta juste devant la portière de la Présidente. Elle regarda autour d’elle tandis qu’une pluie de flash d’appareil photo s’abattait sur elle et guetta les alentours. Rapidement, elle repéra ses agents en position comme elle l’attendait.

\- Tous les toits des bâtiments aux alentours ont été barricadés et les fenêtres sont sous surveillance permanente, l’informa Mark en arrivant vers elle. Toutes les personnes du public ont été passés aux détecteurs et là non plus rien d’anormal à signaler… Le protocole est l’un des plus sûrs mis en place.

Elle acquiesça lentement puis, après une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la portière de l’immense berline présidentielle et tendit une main à Arizona. Cette dernière échangea un regard d’une intensité exceptionnelle avec elle au moment où elle l’attrapa puis se redressa et esquissa un grand sourire à l’adresse de la foule.

\- C’est partit, déclara Callie dans son oreillette avant de s’avancer avec Mark, de part et d’autre de la Présidente, escorté par une demi-douzaine de gardes du corps. 

 

Le transfert de la voiture jusqu’à l’intérieur du grand bâtiment se fit très rapidement, au grand damne des journalistes et des personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement pour voir la Présidente. Mais pour Callie, il était hors de question qu’ils perdent du temps à l’endroit où Arizona était la plus exposée.

Elle ne ressentit cependant aucun apaisement en gagnant l’intérieur où des centaines de personnes attendaient le discours de la Présidente. C’est ce qui l’amena à se trouver juste derrière le rideau de la grande scène, à quelques secondes de l’entrée d’Arizona, à guetter le moindre mouvement suspect.

\- Parée? demanda Mark à Arizona à qui ses assistantes faisaient les dernières retouches maquillages.

Callie sortit de sa contemplation du public et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard au moment où elle lui répondit:

\- Plus que jamais…

Elle savait que ce discours était important pour la blonde. Elle connaissait ses convictions, sa façon de penser, de voir les choses.

Arizona était la personne la plus entière, la plus intègre qu’elle connaissait. Elle ne se compromettait jamais lorsqu’elle croyait en quelque chose et était prête à tout risquer pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Et ce trait de caractère était l’un des nombreux qui l’avait faite tomber folle amoureuse d’elle.

Mais en cet instant, elle le détestait. Elle détestait le fait qu’il la mettait autant en danger et qu’elle était complètement impuissante face à lui.

Oui, en cet instant précis, la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire c’était prier. Prier pour que tout se passe bien, que son protocole de sécurité suffise et qu’il n’arrive rien à Arizona…

 

Moins d’une minute plus tard, la Présidente entra sur la scène sous une horde d’applaudissements et d’exclamations. Callie la suivit avec Mark et sonda la foule tandis qu’Arizona rejoignait l’estrade.

\- Bonsoir à tous! s’exclama-t-elle à travers le micro d’une voix enjouée en arborant un sourire resplendissant.

Si elle avait peur, elle n’en montrait rien du tout, remarqua Callie en jetant un coup d’œil rapide dans sa direction. Sa force de caractère était vraiment impressionnante et le charisme qu’elle dégageait faisait qu’on ne pouvait ne pas l’écouter.

Cependant ce soir-là, Callie n’écouta pas un seul mot du discours. Son esprit était totalement concentré sur ce qui les entourait. Chaque mouvement de bras, chaque téléphone levé attira son regard et elle guetta sans répit, la moindre personne qui pouvait lui paraitre susceptible de ressembler à un suspect.

Ce ne fut qu’après un moment interminable, lorsque la foule explosa en un nouveau tonnerre d’applaudissement, qu’elle réalisa qu’Arizona avait terminé. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Mark et se dépêcha d’escorter la Présidente en dehors de la scène, dans les coulisses.

Arizona attendit qu’ils arrivent dans le couloir qui menait à sa loge pour se tourner vers Callie et lui adressait un grand sourire. Cette dernière regarda autour d’eux et vit qu’hormis une demi-douzaine d’agents, Alex, Teddy et quelques personnes de la maintenance, il n’y avait personne d’autre.

\- C’était juste énorme! s’exclama Arizona excitée.

Callie, qui se sentait beaucoup plus détendue maintenant qu’ils avaient quitté la scène, ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire discret face à l’exubérance habituelle de la blonde.

\- On devrait retourner à ta loge, déclara-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait plus conciliante.

Arizona lui adressa un grand sourire, soulagée de la voir moins sur la défensive. Elle tenta sa chance et lui adressa un sourire taquin.

\- Tu vois qu’il ne s’est rien passé! fit-elle remarquer en la pointant du doigt.

 _C’est exact_ , réalisa Callie. Ses inquiétudes et sa paranoïa avaient été inutiles, il était évident que Webber, Alex ou même Arizona avaient raison: il s’agissait seulement de menaces en l’air. Un simple illuminé qui ne représentait aucun réel danger.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la blonde pour faire son mea-culpa et s’excuser lorsque son regard se posa sur un agent de la maintenance qui se trouvait juste derrière la Présidente. Callie le vit laisser tomber le balai qu’il avait dans la main pour esquisser un geste vers l’intérieur de sa veste. Son cœur lui donna l’impression de s’être arrêté de battre lorsque, un instant plus tard, elle perçu le reflet argenté d’un pistolet.

D’un geste instinctif, elle tira Arizona contre elle au moment où il pointa son arme dans leur direction. Un «pan» assourdissant résonna à ce moment-là, tandis qu’elle plaquait brutalement le corps d’Arizona au sol. Immédiatement, une dizaine d’agents se dirigea vers l’employé de la maintenance et l’appréhendèrent.

\- Callie! s’écria Mark en arrivant précipitamment vers elles.

Il posa une main sur son épaule mais elle ne bougea pas d’un seul centimètre. Alors qu’elle entendait distinctement ses agents dans son dos s’affairaient autour du tireur, elle ne put se résoudre à détourner les yeux de ceux d’Arizona qui était allongée en dessous d’elle.

\- Ça – ça va? lui demanda-t-elle le souffle saccadé.

Arizona répondit par un acquiescement.

\- Cal’ il faut la mettre à l’abri immédiatement! informa Mark à son oreille.

Il se redressa et jeta un regard en direction d’Arizona qui tenta de se relever à son tour. Mais Callie la maintint fermement au sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui intimer de ne surtout pas bouger, mais aucun son ne sortit.

\- Callie, vite! la pressa Mark.

Arizona la dévisagea plus attentivement et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Calliope? murmura-t-elle, pleine d’inquiétude.

Cette dernière, les mains tenant toujours fermement les bras de la blonde, garda son regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Les yeux azurs d’Arizona avaient la particularité de lui dire des milliers de choses en un seul regard. Elle arrivait toujours à déterminer l’humeur de la blonde avec un seul de ses regards, il lui suffisait de se plonger dans ses magnifiques prunelles pour savoir si elle était en colère, heureuse ou triste.

Et là, elle pouvait voir que la peur qui s’y trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt n’était rien comparé à celle qu’elle pouvait lire en cet instant précis.

 

La scène qui suivit donna à Arizona l’impression de se dérouler au ralentit. Elle observa les traits de Callie se contracter de douleur, ce qui l’amena à se redresser de force sur ses genoux.

Tout d’un coup, le chao qui les entourait semblait avoir disparu tandis qu’elle continuait de fixer le visage de la Latina où un filet de sang se mit à couler le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Non! Non! Non! s’affola-t-elle.

D’une main tremblante, elle repoussa le pan du blazer de Callie et vit avec horreur une tache rouge se former juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Callie baissa ses yeux à son tour vers sa blessure et comprit que la balle l’avait touché. L’adrénaline qui l’avait envahi face au danger quitta peu à peu son corps et elle prit enfin conscience de la douleur déchirante qui parcourait sa poitrine. Avec l’impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, elle leva difficilement les yeux vers Arizona alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

\- A…rizona…

\- Non Calliope! s’écria Arizona en portant ses deux mains vers son visage.

Callie la fixa une fraction de seconde avant de fermer les yeux et s’effondrer au sol, inconsciente. Arizona appuya sur ses jambes pour s’approcher un peu plus d’elle et amortir sa chute.  Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle se sentit tirer en arrière.

\- NON! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Elle chercha à se débattre mais les deux agents qui la tenaient maintinrent fermement leurs étreintes et commencèrent à l’éloigner de force.

Elle regarda impuissante Mark se pencher sur le corps de Callie et essayait de la ranimer.

Callie qui était blessée.

Callie qui était étendue au sol et qui gisait dans son sang, _inconsciente_ …


	33. Chapter 33

Arizona continua de se débattre furieusement dans les bras de Jackson Avery et Ben Warren, les deux agents qui l’amenaient loin de Callie.

\- LACHEZ-MOI, BANDE D’IDIOTS! cria-t-elle.

En vain… Ils tinrent bon jusqu’à l’isoler dans une pièce sécurisée où ils finirent par la lâcher. Immédiatement, Arizona fit un pas en avant pour se diriger vers la porte mais elle fut directement bloquée par Jackson et Ben qui s’interposèrent devant elle.

\- Poussez-vous, ordonna-t-elle abruptement, ou je vous jure que c’est la dernière fois que vous exercerez ce métier.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame la Présidente, répondit calmement Jackson, je ne prends pas mes ordres directs de vous…

\- Vous vous fichez de moi?! s’énerva la Présidente en tentant de passer une nouvelle fois.

\- L’Agent Torres a été très claire au sujet de la démarche à suivre, poursuivit l’agent, nous devons vous isoler jusqu’à ce qu’une extraction vers un endroit plus sécurisé soit mise en place…

\- JE N’EN AI RIEN À FAIRE! s’écria Arizona. Je veux la voir! J’ai besoin de voir qu’elle va bien, qu’elle n’est pas…

Sa phrase resta en suspens au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne devait – ne pouvais pas s’imaginer Callie autrement qu’en pleine forme. Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d’une seconde à l’autre, Arizona pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Enlevez-vous de mon chemin Avery, intima-t-elle d’une voix menaçante.

En temps normal, Jackson n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à obéir, surtout lorsque la Présidente affichait une prestance aussi intimidante qu’en cet instant. Mais là, il tint bon. Pour Callie...

\- Je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il d’un ton désolé, l’Agent Torres nous a fait promettre…

Et il n’avait pas l’intention de rompre la promesse que lui et ses coéquipiers avaient faite à leur Chef. Même si l’idée de savoir Callie blessée, même s’il savait qu’il risquait de perdre son travail au vu du regard meurtrier que lui adressait en cet instant précis la Présidente, il avait tout simplement juré qu’il ferait passer sa sécurité avant tout le reste. Donc il allait rester là et allait attendre les prochains ordres, même s’il devait forcer physiquement la Présidente à rester en place.

 

Heureusement pour lui, la porte derrière lui s’ouvrit un instant plus tard sur un Mark agité qui entra dans la pièce avec une demi-douzaine d’agents. Arizona se sentit tout de suite nauséeuse en remarquant le sang sur sa chemise. Le sang de sa petite-amie…

\- Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Mark ne répondit pas. Il chuchota quelque chose à l’adresse d’un agent qui acquiesça et sortit de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Jackson.

\- Mark, s’il vous plait, implora Arizona à son adresse.

Elle avait besoin de savoir que Callie allait bien. Elle avait besoin de savoir que la balle lui avait causé une blessure bénigne et qu’elle s’en sortirait sans encombre. Elle avait besoin de sortir d’ici et la retrouver. Et s’il y avait une personne qui pouvait la comprendre, c’était bien Mark Sloan.

\- Le tireur a été maitrisé et ne représente plus aucun danger, informa finalement ce dernier à son adresse. Mais vu que nous ne savons pas s’il a des complices à l’intérieur du bâtiment, nous allons devoir vous conduire dans un bunker sécurisé de l’armée jusqu’à que nous soyons sûr que vous ne courrez plus aucun danger…

\- Quoi? Non! s’exclama Arizona. Je dois retrouver Callie!

\- L’Agent Torres a été transporté d’urgence à l’hôpital, déclara Mark toujours avec un professionnalisme étonnant, elle a été amenée directement  au bloc mais nous ne connaissons pas encore l’étendue des dégâts… Nous vous tiendront au courant au fur et à mesure mais vous ne pouvez pas –

\- Je dois y aller! insista la blonde.

Ses mains commençaient à trembler violemment et elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir le coup longtemps tellement son cœur battait horriblement fort. Mais elle s’obligea à ne surtout pas craquer. Elle devait garder ses larmes sous contrôle, rester concentrée et surtout ne pas penser au souvenir de Callie étendue au sol, inconsciente.

Mark l’ignora et se tourna de nouveau vers ses agents à qui il commença à donner différents ordres pour l’extraction.

Lui aussi était gagné de tremblements qu’il tentait de contrôler du mieux qu’il pouvait. Voir sa meilleure amie avec une balle dans la poitrine et ne pas savoir comment elle allait, lui donnait envie de tout laisser tomber et retrouver l’hôpital. Mais il devait assurer l’intérim. Il devait le faire pour Callie.

\- Mark! s’exclama Arizona d’un ton implorant. Je vous en supplie…

L’interpellé ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les rouvrir. Il la regarda quelques instants puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses agents.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser? intima-t-il.

Seuls Jackson et Ben restèrent, étant les deux agents chargés de la garde rapprochée de la Présidente.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara Mark à l’adresse d’Arizona, mais je dois suivre ses directives…

\- Callie n’est pas là! rétorqua Arizona. Elle n’est pas là!...

Sans qu’elle ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et sa gorge lui donnait l’impression de se serrer de plus en plus.

\- Elle m’avait demandé d’annuler cette sortie, continua-t-elle dans un sanglot, et je ne l’ai pas écouté… Je – j’aurais dû l’écouter…

\- Justement, répondit Mark. Vous pouvez l’écouter maintenant… Elle n’aurait pas voulu que vous vous mettiez en danger en allant la voir.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas? lança Arizona exaspérée. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le moindre protocole ou mon rôle de présidente…  Je – j’ai… Ma place est avec elle…

\- Madame la Présidente…

Arizona secoua la tête, ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase.

\- Et si vous étiez dans ma situation? Et s’il s’agissait de l’Agent Grey? questionna-t-elle en faisant référence à son couple avec Lexie. Vous ne voudriez pas être auprès d’elle?

Elle marqua une pause avant de dire d’une voix tremblotante:

\- Ma place est auprès de Callie et vous le savez…

Mark glissa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant. C’était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait. Une très, très mauvaise idée… Les Services Secrets risquaient de lui tomber dessus, sans compter la CIA et la NSA. Mais finalement, il s’en fichait. La Présidente avait raison, Callie avait besoin d’elle.

\- Okay, concéda-t-elle après un moment de silence, essayant tant bien que mal d’occulter l’image de Webber en colère de son esprit.

\- Quoi?! se scandalisa Ben Warren, pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Vous n’êtes pas vraiment sérieux Monsieur?

\- Qui suis-je pour refuser une demande directe de la Présidente? répondit Mark d’un ton sans équivoque.

Il fit de nouveau face à Arizona qui poussait un soupir de soulagement.

\- Cependant nous sommes obligés d’attendre que le bâtiment soit évacué et que l’hôpital soit suffisamment sécurisé, lui dit-il. Et ça risque de prendre quelques heures…

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, lui accorda Arizona. Merci.

Il hocha la tête puis reporta son attention vers Jackson et Ben qui affichait toujours un air incrédule.

\- Préparons le transfert de la Présidente vers l’hôpital, ordonna-t-il. L’étage où se trouve l’Agent Torres doit être au  niveau de sécurité 3 avant que l’on arrive…

 

\-------------

 

Escortée d’une vingtaine d’agents, Arizona arriva à l’hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Elle se laissa guider à travers les différents couloirs jusqu’au service des soins intensifs, là où était censée se trouver Callie. Mark l’avait informé qu’elle était sortie du bloc et qu’elle était dans un état stable mais il n’en savait pas plus.

Des dizaines d’hommes du FBI, de la NSA et des Services Secrets se trouvaient déjà là et furent tous étonnés de voir la Présidente en personne s’avançer dans leur direction alors qu’il venait d’y avoir une tentative de meurtre envers elle.

Arizona ignora leurs regards curieux et continua de suivre Mark, en essayant du mieux qu’elle pouvait d’occulter l’image de Callie en sang qui ne cessait de la hanter. Elle avait tellement été concentrée sur le fait de passer outres les protocoles et les interdictions qui pesaient sur elle pour être à ses côtés qu’elle avait oublié ce que cela signifiait vraiment: Callie s’était faite tirer dessus.

Elle s’était faite tirer dessus en lui sauvant la vie. Et maintenant, elle était à l’hôpital, blessée.

 _Elle va bien_ , se résonna-t-elle dans sa tête. _Il s’agit de Callie, elle ne peut qu’aller bien…_ Elle était tellement occupée à se répéter inlassablement ces mots qu’elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l’arrivée de Cristina, Meredith et Lexie.

\- Ils viennent de la sortir du bloc, informa Cristina. D’après ce qu’on a compris, elle s’en ait très bien sortit. Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous donner des nouvelles…

Comme pour valider ses propos, une femme en tenu de bloc apparu derrière elle et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Madame la Présidente, déclara le médecin en faisant une légère révérence respectueuse.

Si elle était étonnée ou intimidée de voir la Chef d’État, elle ne le montra pas. Elle retira le calot sur sa tête et les regarda tous d’un air grave avant de se reconcentrer sur Arizona.

\- Je suis le Dr Adamson, se présenta la chirurgienne. Je suis le médecin qui a opéré l’Agent Torres…

\- Co - comment va-t-elle?

\- L’opération s’est déroulée de la meilleure façon possible, informa le Dr Adamson, aucun organe vital n’a été touché... Cependant…

Une sensation nauséeuse gagna Arizona à l'écoute du dernier mot. Elle fixa intensément le docteur qui poursuivit avec une grande inspiration:

\- La balle a causé une infection qui progresse de façon assez fulgurante. Ce qui a provoqué un arrêt cardiaque sur la table…

\- Et qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Mark lorsqu’il fut évident qu’Arizona ne poserait pas la question.

Elle était tout simplement effrayée par la réponse.

Le Docteur Adamson la fixa quelques instant, une expression désolée au visage, avant de reporter son attention sur Mark.

\- Ça veut dire qu’en plus du risque que l’infection se propage à ses poumons et son cœur, le manque d’oxygène dans son système sanguin a pu causer des dommages à son activité cérébrale, répondit-elle. Nous l’avons mise sous antibiotiques pour l’aider à lutter contre l’infection et pour l’instant nous avons une bonne réponse. Mais nous en saurons réellement plus dans les prochaines heures…

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration tandis qu’elle s’excusait et prenait congés.

Arizona continua de fixer d’un air absent la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Callie.

 _Une infection… Son activité cérébrale endommagée…_ Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire? Qu’elle risquait de ne jamais se réveiller? Qu’il y avait des chances qu’elle ait oublié certaines choses? Qu’elle l’ait oublié _elle_? Leur histoire? Leur amour?

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que tout ceci était de sa faute… Callie lui avait demandé de ne pas aller à ce congrès. Elle lui avait dit que c’était dangereux et elle, elle ne l’avait pas écouté par fierté. Par entêtement. Elle s’était sentie abandonnée et avait voulu la faire réagir en se lançant dans un bras de fer avec elle qui l’avait amené tout droit dans un lit d’hôpital.

 _Bon sang_ , Callie était blessée… La personne la plus forte qu’elle connaissait était en danger de mort et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était la femme avec le plus de pouvoir au monde  et pourtant elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi impuissante…

\- Vous pouvez aller la voir, déclara doucement Mark à l’adresse d’Arizona.

Il avait remarqué le changement dans son comportement suite aux nouvelles que venaient de leur donner le médecin et avait compris qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver assez de courage pour franchir la porte face à eux.

\- J’ai peur, avoua Arizona d’une voix vulnérable, ce qui surprit Mark qui n’avait jamais entendu la Présidente admettre la moindre faiblesse.

Il hésita puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce n’était pas la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique qu’il tentait d’apaiser, mais la petite-amie de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il s’agit de Callie, dit-il d’un ton rassurant. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut s’en sortir sans séquelles, c’est bien elle…

Arizona ne savait pas si lui-même croyait en ce qu’il disait mais elle laissa ses paroles la sécuriser et hocha lentement la tête avant de lui faire face avec un regard plus obstiné cette fois-ci.

\- Je veux la tête du responsable, déclara-t-elle.

\- On est déjà dessus, assura Mark. Le suspect est actuellement en train de se faire interroger par l’Agence et nous devrions en tirer quelque chose. Mais ne vous en préoccupez pas pour l’instant. Allez la voir…

Arizona acquiesça de nouveau avant de pousser un profond soupir et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre d’hôpital.

Mark la regarda hésiter un instant à poser sa main sur la poignée. Elle finit tout de même par la tourner et entrer à l’intérieur.

Tandis que la Présidente disparaissait de sa vue, il entendit quelqu’un arriver précipitamment derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes complètement irresponsable ou quoi?! s’écria Alex en se postant devant lui.

\- Fermez-là, lui intima-t-il d’un air menaçant.

Alex ne se démonta cependant pas devant sa mine intimidante.

\- Me la fermer?! s’agaça un peu plus le Chef de Staff. Nous sommes en pleine crise nationale, un attentat vient d’être commis contre la Présidente du pays, aucune procédure n’a été respectée suite à ça et vous voulez que je me la ferme?!

\- Exactement! répondit vivement Mark, attirant plusieurs regards vers eux. Si vous tenez plus à elle qu’à son titre, ne serait-ce qu’un minimum, vous lui ferez gagner ces précieuses minutes où elle pourra voir la femme qu’elle aime et qui lui a sauvé la vie! C’est votre rôle après tout!

Alex s’apprêta à répliquer lorsqu’il se résigna. Il abdiqua et poussa une inspiration avant d’acquiescer lentement.

\- Très bien, admit-il, je ferais en sorte de lui gagner un peu de temps en publiant un communiqué, mais elle devra prendre la parole à un moment ou un autre… Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, vous le savez très bien.

Mark acquiesça brièvement.

\- Je le sais, assura ce dernier. Mais pour l’instant ce n’est pas le plus important…

Il regarda la porte derrière laquelle la Présidente venait de disparaitre et espéra de tout cœur que sa présence pouvait aider sa meilleure amie.

 

\-------------

 

Arizona pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle d’un geste tremblant. Elle ne se tourna pas immédiatement vers le lit d’hôpital d’où émanaient les bruits de bips incessants, et resta quelques secondes la tête contre la porte, les yeux fermés et le souffle saccadé.

Après de longues secondes, elle parvint à reprendre sa respiration convenablement et se redresser. Elle essuya de ses deux mains les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues et se força enfin à se tourner pour faire face à ce qu’elle redoutait.

La vision de Callie, allongée dans un lit d’hôpital inconsciente, la frappa plus violemment qu’elle ne s’était préparée. D’une démarche légèrement chancelante et sans dire le moindre mot, elle s’avança jusqu’au lit et s’arrêta au chevet, à quelques centimètres du corps qu’elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Callie Torres était la femme la plus forte qu’elle avait pu rencontrer. Elle lui avait toujours donné l’impression d’être infaillible, intouchable, imperturbable. Dans la limite du surhomme.

Elle était l’Agent dont toutes les entités parlaient avec respect, décoré de nombreuses fois pour ses compétences et son efficacité.

L’Agent qui se retrouvait dorénavant entre la vie et la mort.

Par _sa_ faute…

Elle leva une main tremblante et caressa doucement le visage qu’elle aimait tant. Celui qu’elle pouvait regarder des heures sans se lasser et qu’elle adorait embrasser lorsqu’il était endormi.

Elle remonta sa main jusqu’aux cheveux de Callie qu’elle caressa aussi.

La sensation était toujours la même.

Si elles n’étaient pas dans une chambre d’hôpital et que le corps de Callie n’était pas relié à de nombreux fils, elle aurait juré qu’elle se retrouvait à la regarder comme tous les soirs, en train de dormir paisiblement après une journée éreintante. Et bizarrement, cette constatation eut le don de soulager légèrement son mal-être.

Sans réellement réfléchir, elle se pencha sur le côté et s’allongea précautionneusement à côté d’elle dans le lit et, veillant à ne pas la toucher et lui faire mal, elle posa sa tête à côté de la sienne et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle. Elle avait besoin de voir qu’elle était toujours là. Et même si le parfum habituel de Callie avait laissé place à celui des produits stériles de l’hôpital, elle réalisa que malgré tout, son odeur était toujours là.

 _Elle_ était toujours là… Pour l’instant, c’était tout ce qui comptait…

 


	34. Chapter 34

_Ceci est un flash info spécial, en direct de la NBC, déclara la voix off du téléviseur._

_-  Nous sommes toujours en direct de Washington, informa Kevin McKinley à l’adresse de la caméra pointée sur lui, plus de neuf heures après la tentative d’assassinat de la Présidente Robbins. Et même si nous avons eu des informations de la Maison Blanche nous assurant que la Présidente allait bien et que la Chef de la Sécurité, l’Agent Spécial Calliope Torres qui a été touchée par le coup de feu visant la Présidente Robbins, se trouvait dans un état stable après son opération à l’hôpital GWU, nous n’avons toujours pas eu de conférence de presse de notre Présidente... Comment expliquez-vous ce silence, M. Winsley? ajouta-t-il à l’adresse d’un homme installé à ses côtés._

Alex leva les yeux au ciel devant le téléviseur au moment où le nom de James Winsley, spécialiste en communication, apparu à l’écran.

_\- Nous pouvons comprendre que la Maison Blanche souhaite rester discrète sur les évènements mais il faut avouer qu’il est tout de même curieux que la Présidente n’ait toujours pas fait de déclaration pour rassurer la Nation, déclara le dit-Winsley. Surtout lorsque nous savons de sources sûres qu’aucun protocole de sécurité n’a été respecté après le tir et qu’elle s’est rendue immédiatement au chevet de l’Agent Torres à l’hôpital malgré le danger encouru et qu’elle s’y trouve toujours actuellement…_

_\- C'est exact, affirma le journaliste McKinley. Tous ces détails relancent une nouvelle fois les rumeurs concernant une pseudo romance entre les deux femmes, vous ne pensez pas?_

_\- Ce que je pense surtout, rétorqua l’autre homme, c’est qu’il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l’on entend… Même s’il est certes curieux que la Chef de l’État est violée les procédures habituelles de sécurité pour se rendre à l’hôpital, ce n’est pas non plus anormal lorsque nous connaissons le personnage._

_\- Et bien, il faut croire que le Vice-Président Burke n’est pas vraiment d’accord avec vous, annonça le journaliste. Regardons cette interview qu’il a donnée il y a quelques minutes à une de nos reporters…_

Alex et Mark, toujours assis dans les sièges inconfortables de la salle d’attente de l’hôpital juste devant la chambre de Callie, se redressèrent d’un mouvement identique lorsque Burke apparu à l’écran.

_\- J’ai toujours été d’un soutien indéfectible pour notre Présidente, déclara ce dernier à l’adresse de la journaliste qui lui tendait son micro, mais je dois dire que je ne comprends pas son comportement actuel…_

_\- Pourriez-vous être plus précis? questionna la femme face à lui._

_\- Ce que je veux dire c’est que, même s’il est tout à fait compréhensif de vouloir s’assurer que l’employé qui lui a sauvé la vie va bien, il est irresponsable pour un Chef d’État de faire passer ses préoccupations personnelles au détriment de son rôle de leader… Après tout, un attentat terroriste a été commis! Le pays pourrait être à l’aube d’un nouveau 11 septembre  et la Présidente ne semble pas prendre la menace au sérieux…_

\- L’enflure! s’exclama Mark.

_\- Si je comprends bien, vous insinuez que la Présidente Robbins ne remplit pas convenablement son rôle en restant en retrait après l’attentat? reformula la journaliste._

_Burke esquissa un léger sourire vicieux avant de répondre._

_\- Ce que je dis c’est que, si la Présidente va bien, pourquoi n’est-elle pas en train de rassurer la Nation qui l’a élu? Qu’est-ce qui peut bien être plus important pour elle que le bien de son pays?_

Alex attrapa la télécommande qu’il avait subtilisée à une infirmière un peu plus tôt et éteignit le poste de télévision.

\- Ce type mérite vraiment d’être pendu! vociféra Mark énervé. C’est déjà le chao total et lui n’hésite pas à jeter de l’huile sur le feu en encourageant l’état de panique général!

\- Il faut croire qu’il essaye de tirer le maximum de bénéfice de cet attentat, commenta Alex avec un soupir de frustration. Et l’absence d’Arizona ne fait que l’avantager…

Il glissa son visage dans ses mains, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait bien faire pour arranger la situation merdique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient alors qu’il venait tout juste de quitter une réunion houleuse avec le parti de l’exécutif.

En temps normal, si une telle chose était arrivée, la Présidente des États-Unis aurait été évacuée dans un endroit hautement sécurisé de l’armée d’où elle aurait fait une déclaration pour rassurer la population. La NSA aurait été mise à contribution pour la protéger et la CIA se serait occupée d’interroger le tireur pour lui soutirer le maximum d’information.

Et bien qu’effectivement, le tireur était sous la coupelle de la CIA et que la situation aurait pu être pire, aucune procédure n’avait été respecté, ce qui avait tout de suite attiré l’attention non seulement des journalistes, mais aussi des Agences et du FBI. Alex avait vu Webber hors de lui, tandis que Mark essayait de gérer la situation du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Mais la grosse lacune de leur gestion était Arizona. Depuis que la Présidente avait rejoint le chevet de Callie, elle avait refusé de la quitter, envoyant balader tout ce qu’il avait pu lui dire.

Et Alex avait tout fait pour gagner un maximum de temps. Mais maintenant, avec la déclaration de Burke et les suspicions de plus en plus présentes des journalistes, de la NSA et de la CIA, il sentait qu’il perdait totalement le contrôle.

\- J’ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour gagner le plus de temps possible, dit-il à l’adresse de Sloan, mais ce n’est plus suffisant… Elle doit montrer qu’elle est toujours là et qu’elle gère tout… Elle doit faire une déclaration…

\- Je suis complètement d’accord avec vous, lança une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir une femme avec un charme et une prestance presque intimidante s’avançait vers eux, passant ainsi devant la horde d’agents de sécurité qui la regardèrent marcher sans ciller.

\- Il faut que je voie la Présidente immédiatement, énonça-t-elle lorsqu’elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Et on pourrait savoir qui vous êtes? lança Alex avec un froncement de sourcil. Et surtout comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu’ici?

La femme laissa échapper un léger rire devant son air menaçant, pas du tout intimidée.

\- J’ai réussi à déjouer des systèmes de sécurité beaucoup plus complexe que le vôtre, répondit-elle. Je suis même à l’origine de quelques-uns d’entre eux…

Mark esquissa un sourire à son adresse.

\- Que fais-tu ici Olivia? demanda-t-il aimablement.

Olivia Pope se trouvait devant lui, en chair et en os.

Lorsque Callie lui avait dit qu’elle était de retour à DC et qu’elle avait accepté de l’aider, Mark avait eu du mal à la croire. Il ne pensait plus jamais la revoir dans le milieu politique après tout ce qui s’était passé pendant le mandat de Grant. Mais il fallait croire qu’il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Callie. Même lorsqu’on s’appelait Olivia Pope…

\- Je dois parler à la Présidente Robbins, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux légendaire.

\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas possible, dit Mark. Tu ne devrais même pas être là…

\- Je sais, assura Olivia, légèrement agacée. Mais c’est important… Je sais qu’elle est avec Callie actuellement, mais comme l’a dit notre cher Chef de Staff – elle regarda en direction d’Alex – la situation devient urgente… Et ce n’est pas ce que voudrait Callie.

Avant que Mark ou Alex ne puissent répondre, la porte se trouvant derrière eux s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Arizona qui avait entendu la conversation.

\- C’est okay, dit-elle à l’adresse des deux hommes avant de se tourner vers Olivia.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Liv, dit-elle en lui adressant un mince sourire, ça fait une éternité…

\- C’est vrai, admit Olivia.

Arizona lui fit un signe de tête l’invitant à entrer dans la pièce derrière elle. Olivia acquiesça et la suivit à l’intérieur.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elles, le regard de l’ancienne conseillère en relation publique se posa immédiatement sur le visage endormi de Callie et elle sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

\- Je pensais que tu avais quitté Washington, lança Arizona derrière elle.

Olivia décela facilement l’amertume dans la voix de la blonde et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle avait quitté la ville au moment où l’autre femme était devenue Présidente. Elle lui avait juré qu’elle la soutiendrait pendant son mandat, à l’instar de ce qu’elle avait fait pour Fitz au début de sa présidence. Mais les choses ne s’étaient pas passées comme prévues et elle avait disparu.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Olivia, je sais que j’aurais dû te donner des explications avant de partir. Mais je ne pouvais pas… J’avais besoin de m’éloigner…

Arizona hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Je comprends, assura-t-elle. J’aurais juste préféré que tu me préviennes…

\- Je suis désolée, répéta l’autre femme.

La Présidente acquiesça de nouveau avant de laisser son regard passer d’Olivia à Callie. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, se retrouver de nouveau seule avec sa petite-amie et espérer la voir bientôt se réveiller, mais il semblait que son devoir ne cessait de la rappeler et elle savait que ce qu’Olivia avait à lui dire devait surement être très important pour qu’elle prenne la peine de revenir à DC.

\- Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-elle à son adresse, sans pour autant détourner les yeux du visage magnifique de la Latina.

\- Callie m’a demandé de l’aider avec cette histoire de menace, informa Olivia.

Arizona se redressa brusquement, surprise.

\- Tu connais Calliope?

Olivia esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu vas me dire qu’elle te laisse vraiment l’appeler par son prénom entier?

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Arizona.

\- Disons qu’elle ne peut rien me refuser…

 _Y compris une sortie qu’elle savait dangereuse_ , pensa-t-elle en perdant immédiatement son sourire. Elle se racla la gorge pour contrôler les sanglots qui revenaient à nouveau, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d’Olivia qui décida de répondre à sa question au lieu de s’attarder sur le sujet.

\- Callie et moi nous connaissons depuis quelques années maintenant, apprit-elle. Elle m’a sorti d’une mauvaise situation à l’époque où je travaillais moi-même pour la Maison Blanche.

Elle laissa quelques secondes filer pendant lesquels elle observa Arizona qui continuait de regarder Callie comme si elle était la plus belle possession de l’Univers.

\- C’est quelqu’un d’extraordinaire, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je sais, affirma Arizona.

\- Et elle ferait n’importe quoi pour toi…

\- Où veux-tu en venir Liv’? s’agaça la blonde.

Elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise ce qu’elle savait déjà. Surtout lorsqu’il était évident que les paroles étaient dites dans un but précis.

\- Je te connais Arizona, poursuivit Olivia. Tu es une personne géniale mais tu n’as jamais pris aucune de tes relations passées au sérieux. Rien n’a jamais été plus important pour toi que ta carrière –

\- Callie est plus importante que n’importe quoi, la coupa Arizona.

\- Laisses-moi terminer, quémanda Olivia. Rien n’a jamais été plus important pour toi que ta carrière jusqu’à ce que Callie entre dans ta vie… Tout le monde peut le voir Arizona, y compris ta Nation et c’est très honorable… Mais tu as pris un engagement. Tu as des promesses à tenir et ne donner aucun signe de vie n’est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Ni pour toi. Ni pour Callie…

\- C’est justement à cause de mes engagements que Callie est là où elle est aujourd’hui, fit remarquer d’un ton triste Arizona.

Elle fit un pas en direction du lit et se pencha vers la brune pour lui caresser les cheveux. C’était la seule chose qui arrivait à la calmer, la rassurer: sentir son contact contre elle.

\- Je ne peux pas revenir… Pas maintenant…

Un tremblement presque imperceptible était présent dans sa voix et elle dû faire preuve d’une volonté qui lui semblait hors norme pour réussir à le contrôler. 

\- Ce ne sont pas tes engagements qui ont amené Callie à être là où elle se trouve mais _les siens_ , rétorqua Olivia. Elle savait ce qu’elle risquait en entrant dans les Services Secrets. C’est _son_ métier…

Arizona secoua la tête avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

\- Sauf que si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre à ma place, elle n’aurait jamais été présente à ce congrès…

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste et ne pas penser une seule seconde aux risques que Callie encourait en la protégeant?

Elle n’y avait jamais pensé, elle ne s’y était jamais attardée… Pour elle, Callie était tout simplement inatteignable. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, elle ne cessait de fantasmer sur une alternative à leur présent. Une alternative où Callie n’était pas cette personne forte et courageuse.

Une alternative où elle était en sécurité…

\- Tu n’en sais rien, affirma Olivia.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Callie avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ne perd pas de vue la raison qui t’a amené à être là où tu es Arizona. Tu n’hésites pas à te sacrifier pour les autres et c’est sur cet aspect que toi et Callie vous rejoignez le plus… Vous cherchez à rendre le monde meilleur, plus sûr, à travers vos rôles respectifs… Je connais Callie depuis des années et je peux t’assurer qu’elle ne voudrait pas que tu laisses tout tomber pour rester à ses côtés…

Arizona poussa un profond soupir tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n’as qu’une conférence de presse à donner, assura Olivia. Une conférence où tu expliqueras que tu vas bien, que tu remplis toujours ton rôle et que ta présence ici est seulement due à ton devoir patriotique. Et après je te promets de m’occuper du reste avec Karev et Altman…

Comment pouvait-elle revenir à son rôle de Présidente alors qu’il lui avait presque couté la personne la plus importante de sa vie? Comment pouvait-elle diriger un pays alors que la seule chose qu’elle voulait faire, c’était s’effondrer et prier inlassablement jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit Callie ouvrir les yeux et lui adresser un de ses magnifiques sourires?

Olivia avait raison: elle voulait changer le monde. Le rendre meilleur. Plus sûr…

Elle voulait d’un monde où la femme qu’elle aimait ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort…

\- D’accord, accepta finalement Arizona dans un souffle. Je vais faire cette conférence de presse…

\- Tu prends la bonne décision, assura Olivia avec un sourire encourageant.

Arizona la regarda quitter la pièce en prenant une profonde inspiration. Puis, doucement, elle se pencha vers Callie et posa ses lèvres sur son front pendant de longues secondes, tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Je reviens vite, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Elle déposa un baiser puis se recula avant de quitter la pièce à reculons. Elle était réticente à l’idée de la quitter, mais comme l’avait dit Olivia, il fallait qu’elle se reprenne. Pour elles…

 

 

\--------------

 

Moins d’une heure plus tard, c’est devant une horde de journaliste qu’Arizona se retrouva. Elle essaya d’ignorer la multitude de flash qui s’abattait sur elle et s’efforça de garder un minimum de contenance au moment où elle se posta devant les micros se trouvant sur le pupitre aménagé dans une des salles de conférence de l’hôpital. Elle avait accepté de donner cette conférence de presse à condition qu’elle n’ait pas à quitter le bâtiment et Teddy avait réussi à organiser tout ça avec l’aide d’Olivia en un temps record.

Arizona leva la tête et croisa le regard de cette dernière derrière les journalistes. Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire, l’encourageant à commencer. Et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, c’est ce qu’elle fit.

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’éterniser et de faire de grand discours élogieux dans lequel je vous dirais tout et n’importe quoi à propos des évènements de la nuit dernière, déclara-t-elle distinctivement. Nous savons tous que ce qu’il s’est passé est tout simplement tragique… Et non pas parce que j’ai échappé de justesse à une tentative de meurtre mais parce qu’il existe encore, de nos jours, des personnes qui n’acceptent pas les libertés de chacun… Parce qu’il existe encore des personnes qui, par leur volonté de nuire, amènent des personnes comme l’Agent Torres à lutter pour vivre…

Elle dû faire une pause à l’évocation du nom de Callie et s’efforça de garder sous contrôle le tremblement de sa voix lorsqu’elle poursuivit:

\- Je suis la Présidente des États-Unis. Je suis la Leader du Monde Libre. Et je ne cesserais de me battre pour qu’il continue de l’être… Je ne cesserais de me battre pour que chacun puisse vivre librement, puisse croire librement, aimer librement… Je sais que mon comportement de ces dernières heures vous a amené à en douter, et j’en suis vraiment désolée, mais je peux vous affirmer que je suis toujours là… Et je ne cesserais d’être là qu’au moment où vous, ma Nation, déciderait que ma place n’est plus ici…

Elle s’interrompit de nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Cependant aujourd’hui… reprit-elle d’une voix brisée. Aujourd’hui, je ne suis pas seulement votre Présidente. Je suis aussi une femme qui souffre parce que l’une des personnes qui lui ait la plus chère lutte en ce moment même pour vivre…

Sa voix s’éteignit dans un tremblement et elle s’empressa de remercier les journalistes avant que son état misérable ne soit percevable. Elle quitta donc les micros et laissa le relai à Teddy qui fut immédiatement assaillit de question.

Arizona ne prit même pas la peine de les écouter et se dirigea directement vers Olivia qui se trouvait avec Mark.

\- C’était un très beau discours, complimenta Olivia.

\- Merci, répondit Arizona avant de se tourner vers Mark. Du changement?

Comprenant qu’elle parlait de l’état de Callie, il hocha négativement la tête. Sa meilleure amie n’avait donné aucun signe de vie pour l’instant. Elle était toujours plongée dans un coma, sans aucune évolution de son état.

Mais ce qui les rassurait, c’était que, d’après les médecins, il s’agissait d’une réaction tout à fait normale après ce qu’elle avait enduré et que du temps risquait de s’écouler avant qu’elle ne se réveille… Si elle se réveillait un jour… Mais Arizona se forcer à occulter cette alternative-là.

\- Je – j’ai besoin de la voir.

\- Bien sûr, comprit Olivia. Vas-y, Altman et moi gérons le reste.

\- Merci, réitéra Arizona avant de s’éloigner dans les couloirs en compagnie de Mark et deux autres agents de la sécurité.

 

\-----------------------

 

\- Cette situation est vraiment merdique! bougonna Cristina en décalant les pieds de Meredith pour s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

Tandis que Lexie et Jackson s’installaient de l’autre côté de la pièce, son regard se posa sur leur boss et amie, allongée dans son lit d’hôpital.

Les quatre amis avaient profité de l’absence de la Présidente pour venir voir Callie, mais l’avait regretté immédiatement. Ils se sentaient tous complètement désarmés et impuissants face à la situation et ne supportaient pas de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l’aider.

\- C’est de Callie qu’on parle, hein? questionna Lexie. Les choses vont s’arranger… Elles finissent toujours pas s’arranger…

La vision de Mark, assis dans les escaliers de l’hôpital en larme, lui disait qu’elle avait peut-être tort mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Depuis qu’elle avait surpris son petit-ami quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne cessait d’être hanter par cette image. Elle savait que le professionnalisme à toute épreuve qu’il affichait n’était qu’un mécanisme de défense qui lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à le voir craquer à ce point-là.

Et le fait de voir Mark perdre confiance et être complètement effrayé par le sort de Callie n’avait rien de rassurant.

\- J’espère que tu as raison Mini-Grey, répondit Cristina avec un soupir las.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, les amenant tous à se redresser lorsqu’ils virent qu’il s’agissait de la Présidente.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de partir, assura cette dernière lorsqu’elle les vit se lever.

\- Nous avons du travail, assura Jackson pour tout le monde. On voulait juste voir comment elle allait…

Ils sortirent rapidement, tous les uns après les autres, sous le regard d’Arizona qui soupira avant de se tourner vers Callie.

\- Vu la vitesse à laquelle j’arrive à faire déguerpir tes amis, je ne pense pas qu’on les aura souvent à diner, plaisanta-t-elle.

La seule réponse qu’elle reçut fut le bruit des bips incessants émanant du monitoring cardiaque. Perdant son sourire, elle s’avança et s’installa sur la chaise qu’elle n’avait pas quittée depuis des heures, au chevet de Callie.

\- Je viens de donner la conférence de presse, dit-elle à voix haute, et d’après ce que m’a dit Olivia, c’était la meilleure chose à faire…

 _C’est stupide_ , pensa-t-elle en continuant de fixer Callie.

Depuis qu’elle avait rejoint l’hôpital, de nombreuses heures plus tôt, il s’agissait là de la première fois qu’elle lui parlait, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir idiote. Parce que, quelles étaient les chances pour que Callie l’entende?

\- Oui d’après elle c’était la meilleure chose à faire, poursuivit-elle tout de même. Mais je n’arrive pas à voir les choses de cette façon, Calliope... Pas quand tu n’es pas là pour me le dire…

C’est vrai que c’était surement stupide, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. De lui dire ce qu’elle ressentait… Elle avait besoin de se dire que peut-être, la femme qu’elle aimait plus que tout, l’entendait et trouvait du réconfort dans sa voix, dans ses paroles.

Elle espérait que si Callie l’écoutait, elle trouverait la force de se battre. De lutter pour s’en sortir. C’était complètement candide et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c’était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle glissa donc une main dans celle immobile de la brune et la serra précautionneusement en la lui caressant du pouce.

\- De toute ma vie, je n’ai jamais pensée pouvoir ressentir pour quelqu’un ce que je ressens pour toi, déclara-t-elle doucement. J’ai grandi dans un foyer plein d’amour, j’ai vu mes parents s’aimaient plus que tout, mais j’ai toujours pensé que ce n’était pas fait pour moi…

Elle repensa à ses jeunes années, lorsqu’elle avait encore une vision naïve et enfantine sur le monde qui l’entourait. Même à cette époque-là, alors qu’elle avait espéré rencontrer quelqu’un de qui elle tomberait folle amoureuse, elle ne l’avait jamais trouvé.

\- Les années m’avaient même donné raison, continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. J’avais beau essayer, voir même me forcer, rien n’y faisait… Je ne me suis jamais attachée suffisamment à quelqu’un pour avoir le moindre sentiment… J’étais focalisée sur ma carrière et me contentais des aventures éphémères qui croisaient mon chemin… Puis je suis devenue la Présidente de ce pays. La première de l’histoire et je savais déjà que ma vie allait changer.

Une plainte entre le sanglot et le rire s’échappa de sa bouche tandis qu’elle continuait de fixer Callie.

\- Et j’avais raison Calliope, murmura-t-elle. Ma vie a complètement changé.

Elle glissa sa main libre vers son visage et le lui caressa tendrement.

\- Mais non pas parce que je suis devenue la dirigeante des États-Unis, mais parce que je t’ai rencontrée…

Le souvenir de Callie entrant pour la première fois dans le Bureau Ovale lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire en se souvenant parfaitement de la sensation qui lui avait contracté l’estomac en la voyant.

\- Le jour où tu as franchi les portes de mon bureau, je savais que tu allais chamboulée toute mon existence. Tu m’as fait réaliser qu’il me manquait quelque chose et que ce quelque chose, c’était toi… Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ces derniers mois, Calliope. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu’avec toi…

C’était fou à quel point elle pouvait être devenu dépendante de Callie, de son amour. Elle n’avait jamais réellement questionné ces sentiments. Après tout, elle était heureuse, c’était tout ce qui comptait…

Mais maintenant qu’elle était sur le point de perdre cette merveilleuse source de bonheur, elle réalisait pleinement à quel point Callie avait changé sa vie. Elle n’en faisait partie que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, Arizona ne pouvait s’imaginer son existence sans elle. Elle se demandait comment elle avait d’ailleurs fait pour survivre jusque maintenant.

\- Tu es ma raison de vivre Calliope, murmura-t-elle d’un ton étouffé. Tu es l’amour de ma vie. Tu es mon bonheur. Tu es mon ancre… Et – Et j’ai besoin que tu te réveilles…

Sa voix craqueta et elle fondit en larmes. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle posa son front contre leurs mains liées et essaya de contrôler ses pleurs.

\- Réveilles-toi, souffla-t-elle d’un ton plein de supplice. S’il te plait mon amour, réveilles-toi…

Elle répéta les mots inlassablement, comme une prière qu’elle espérait voir s’exaucer si elle s’y cantonnait suffisamment fort.

Parce que si elle ne se réveillait pas, si elle en venait à la perdre, elle n’y survivrait pas. Elle le savait, il était tout simplement impossible qu’il existe pour elle un _après Callie_.

Lorsqu’elle sentit un mouvement presque imperceptible contre sa joue, elle se redressa brusquement sur ses jambes sans pour autant retirer ses mains de celle de Callie et posa son regard sur son visage endormi.

Elle le vit avec perplexité bouger légèrement avant de voir, deux secondes plus tard,  les magnifiques yeux sombres qu’elle brulait d’envie de revoir s’ouvrir avec peine.

\- Calliope?

L’interpellée tourna lentement sa tête, de sorte à pouvoir la trouver dans son champs de vision. Lorsqu’elle se plongea dans le regard azur d’Arizona, elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui fit exulter le cœur de cette dernière qui avait dorénavant un énorme sourire aux lèvres malgré son visage baigné de larmes.

Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu s’en réjouir plus longuement ou même réagir, le moniteur cardiaque s’emballa et émit un son effroyable qui amena le visage d’Arizona à se décomposer immédiatement lorsqu’elle comprit de quoi il s’agissait.

Callie était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la machine pendant une fraction de seconde avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers Callie qui la fixa un instant avant de fermer lentement les yeux.

\- Calliope?! appela-t-elle paniquée.

Un sentiment de frayeur gagna Arizona alors que le moniteur continuait d’afficher le rythme cardiaque dégringolant de la brune. Une demi-douzaine de médecins et d’infirmières entrèrent brusquement dans la pièce, tirant derrière eux un chariot de réanimation.

\- Madame la Présidente, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, lui intima une infirmière.

Arizona ne répondit pas. Elle observa angoissée, un médecin ouvrir la blouse de Callie pendant qu’un autre attrapait les palettes sur le chariot.

\- Madame! insista l’infirmière. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas voir ça…

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, ce qui l’amena à sortir enfin de sa torpeur. Sans pour autant quitter Callie des yeux, Arizona se laissa guider mécaniquement jusqu’à l’extérieur et étouffa un gémissement lorsque la porte se referma devant elle.

\- Arizona! s’exclama une voix dans son dos qu’elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle à Olivia.

Cependant, elle ne fit aucun mouvement, aucun effort pour se tourner vers elle, continuant de fixer la porte derrière laquelle le sort de Callie était en train de se jouer.

Des bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus proches et Olivia, accompagnée de Mark, se retrouva à ses côtés en l’espace de quelques secondes.

\- Nous avons attrapé le responsable! lui apprit-elle d’un ton victorieux.

Arizona se tourna enfin pour leur face, les amenant ainsi à voir l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? demanda Mark inquiet alors qu’Olivia perdait son expression triomphante.

Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et craqua de nouveau, fondant en larmes.

Instinctivement, Mark combla les distances qui les séparaient et la pris dans ses bras, oubliant qu’elle était la Présidente, la leader du Monde Libre.

La seule chose qui avait de l’importance à ce moment-là, c’était qu’elle avait besoin du soutien de quelqu’un. Parce que la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde risquait de ne pas s’en sortir…

 

\-------------------

~CA~

\-------------------

 

Après un moment tortueux et interminable, la porte de la chambre d’hôpital où se trouvait Callie se rouvrit enfin. Deux médecins dont l’un des deux était le Dr Adamson se dirigèrent vers eux. À leur vue, Arizona se dégagea immédiatement de l’étreinte réconfortante de Mark pour faire face à la chirurgienne qui avait opéré Callie.

Cette dernière arborait une expression grave mais lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de la Présidente, elle esquissa un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant.

\- Elle va bien, informa-t-elle. Son état s’est de nouveau stabilisé…

Arizona laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui provoqua la parution de nouvelles larmes.

\- Que s’est-il passé? questionna-t-elle.

\- Elle a fait une mauvaise réaction au traitement contre l’infection que nous lui avons administré, informa le Dr Adamson. Malheureusement nous avons dû l’arrêter…

\- Quoi?! s’indigna Arizona. Pourquoi?!

\- Parce que les risques qu’elle fasse un nouvel arrêt sont trop élevés…

\- Mais… et pour l’infection?

Le médecin échangea un regard avec son collègue avant de regarder de nouveau la Présidente et lui répondre d’un ton hésitant:

\- Seul ses défenses naturelles luttent désormais contre elle… Tout dépend de l’Agent Torres maintenant…

Un silence suivit les déclarations du médecin, pendant lequel Arizona s’efforça de déglutir les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge.

Le Dr Adamson qui, malgré elle, s’était laissée attendrir par l’histoire quelque peu mystérieuse entre l’Agent Torres et la Présidente Robbins, se sentit triste en voyant la mine bouleversée de cette dernière. S’il y avait quoi que ce soit qu’elle pouvait faire pour les aider, elle l’aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais comme elle l’avait dit, tout dépendait de Callie Torres maintenant.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était offrir à la Présidente un peu d’accalmie et d’intimité à l’abri des curieux avec la femme dont il était évident qu’elle était folle amoureuse.

\- S’il y a la moindre évolution je vous le ferais immédiatement savoir, promit-elle pleine de sympathie. En attendant, vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le voulez.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse de la part d’Arizona qui ne l’écoutait d’ailleurs plus et prit congés.

Lorsqu’Olivia remarqua que la blonde n’avait fait aucun geste pour retrouver la chambre, elle fit un pas en avant et posa une main délicatement sur son épaule.

\- Arizona…

L’interpellée se tourna vivement vers elle et Mark et tenta de retrouver sa contenance habituelle.

\- Vous avez dit avoir trouvé le responsable?

\- Oui, répondit Mark.

\- Je veux le voir…

Mark et Olivia échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que cette dernière ne reporte de nouveau son attention sur la Présidente.

\- Tu devrais retrouver Callie, suggéra-t-elle doucement, le reste peut attendre…

Arizona secoua la tête négativement.

Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Elle en était tout simplement incapable pour l’instant. Elle avait l’impression que sa présence aux côtés de Callie ne faisait qu’empirer les choses et il était hors de question qu’elle la voit de nouveau souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Trouver la personne qui était responsable de son état et faire en sorte qu’il paye pour ce qu’il avait fait: ça elle pouvait gérer.

\- Emmenez-moi voir le bâtard qui a fait ça, intima-t-elle lentement.

 

\----------------------

 

Preston Burke. Vice-Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique.

Pour la Nation, il représentait le bras droit de la Présidente. Pour cette dernière, il n’était qu’un emmerdeur fini, jaloux et envieux de sa place… Elle avait été réticente dès le début de son alliance avec lui, détestant par-dessus tout les valeurs qu’il prônait.

Oui, pour Arizona, Burke représentait seulement un misogyne qui ne supportait pas de s’être vu dérober la place de Président par une femme… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l’aurait pensé capable de préméditer son meurtre pour se débarrasser d’elle. Elle savait qu’il n’attendait qu’une chose; la mettre hors-jeu. Mais pas de cette façon… Pas en commanditant un attentat meurtrier contre elle…

Et pourtant, elle était forcée de réaliser, en le fixant à travers une des vitres teintées des salles d’interrogatoires secrètes de la CIA, assis et menotté sur une chaise, que la personne qui était derrière les lettres de menaces, derrière la tentative de meurtre, derrière les blessures de la Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche, n’était autre que lui.

Preston Burke était celui à cause de qui Callie se trouvait à l’hôpital actuellement…

 

Olivia lui avait expliqué comment elle avait réussi à remonter la source des lettres grâce au billet de 100$ que Callie avait subtilisé à son indic. Elle lui avait ensuite tout raconté: qu’il n’y avait aucune organisation derrière tout ça, qu’il l’avait joué en solo en se calquant sur les méthodes de l’ancien réseau terroriste à l’origine du décès de Kennedy, et que son erreur avait été d’être trop pressé, devenant ainsi négligeant. Mais alors qu’on aurait pu penser qu’il avait fait ça pour se débarrasser d’elle et accéder à sa place au pouvoir, il s’avérait que le Vice-Président avait tenté de la tuer non pas par stratégie politique mais parce qu’il _«se devait de libérer son pays d’un dirigeant vivant dans le péché et incitant sa Nation à faire de même»_ … Oui, ce qui l’avait poussé à passer à l’acte était son homophobie et le dégout qu’il avait ressenti en voyant l’accueil chaleureux qu’avait reçu le coming-out de la Présidente.

Et maintenant qu’Arizona faisait face à toutes les preuves qu’Olivia avait réussi à récolter, elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle n’y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Burke n’avait jamais caché son mépris et son dégout pour elle. Il n’avait jamais manqué d’afficher son homophobie, se prônant conservateur des valeurs du pays…

Sans oublier l’histoire avec Coleen dont il était à l’origine…

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s’en rendre compte? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser en arriver jusque-là? Si elle n’avait pas été autant focalisée sur son sentiment de délaissement en tant que petite-amie, elle aurait peut-être remplie plus convenablement son rôle de leader, de guide. Si elle n’avait pas été aussi agacée et énervée de voir Callie faire passer sa sécurité avant tout, elle aurait peut-être réalisée que cette dernière avait raison et elles n’en seraient pas là où elles en étaient maintenant…

 

_Callie…_

 

Le seul fait de penser à elle lui fit contracter son estomac d’une horrible douleur. Cependant, elle se força à l’ignorer pour se concentrer uniquement sur la colère qu’elle ressentait envers l’homme qui se trouvait derrière la vitre à travers laquelle elle continuait de le regarder. Se concentrer sur la haine qu’elle éprouvait pour Burke était plus simple que de penser à sa propre culpabilité. La rage, la colère, la haine étaient des sentiments qu’elle pouvait contrôler, gérer, contrairement à l’immense déchirement qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à Callie.

 

Après de longues secondes, elle se recula de la vitre et s’avança vers la porte qui menait à l’intérieur de la pièce, l’ouvrit et pénétra dedans.

Elle progressa ensuite lentement dans la pièce sombre, jusqu’à ce que seulement un ou deux mètres la sépare de celui qui était jusque maintenant son second aux yeux de tous.

Burke leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa d’un regard inexpressif.

\- Que me vaut l’honneur d’une visite de la grande et unique Présidente Robbins? demanda-t-il d’un ton goguenard en agitant ses mains enchainées à la chaise.

\- Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ce qui allait advenir de vous, Preston, répondit aussi calmement qu’elle le put Arizona.

Il était hors de question qu’elle lui donne le plaisir de voir à quel point ce qu’il avait fait l’affectait.

\- Comme je l’ai dit, c’est trop d’honneur…

\- Vous avez tout perdu Burke, fit remarquer sèchement Arizona, cessez donc d’agir comme si vous étiez en pole position…

\- Tout perdu? répéta Burke.

Sa tête se retrouva rejeter légèrement en arrière tandis qu’un rire à glacer le sang s’échappa de sa bouche.

\- Au contraire Mme la Présidente, je crois qu’on peut dire que cet attentat a été une complète réussite, termina-t-il victorieusement. Vous n’êtes peut-être pas morte pour vos péchés mais c’est tout comme…

Il se tut quelques secondes tout en esquissant un sourire machiavélique puis ajouta:

\- J’ai entendu dire que l’Agent Torres était dans un sale état…

Il n’en fallu pas plus à Arizona pour perdre son sang-froid. Sans réel contrôle sur ses gestes, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne vous permets pas…

Burke, dont la tête fut projetée en arrière à cause du choc, se redressa légèrement, plus aucune trace de sourire sur le visage. Il cracha du sang aux pieds d’Arizona et leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

\- Si j’avais su que pour me débarrasser de vous, il fallait que je me débarrasse de Torres, je vous assure que je l’aurais fait depuis longtemps…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son poing dans la figure qu’Arizona lui colla, suivit par un autre, amenant la porte derrière elle à s’ouvrir sur Mark qui se précipita vers elle pour s’interposer entre les deux.

\- Madame la Présidente, l’intima-t-il d’arrêter.

Arizona, dont la main était encore en l’air, resserra son poing tremblant de colère et le relaissa tomber le long de son corps.

Elle savait qu’elle risquait de donner des outils de défenses à Burke si quelqu’un portait la main sur lui alors qu’officiellement il n’était toujours pas inculpé, mais l’entendre parler de Callie avec autant de désinvolture la rendait folle de rage.

Burke rigola de nouveau et lança par-dessus l’épaule de Mark:

\- Profitez bien de votre petit-ami, qui sait combien de temps il lui reste…

Poussant une grande inspiration pour ne pas craquer de nouveau et ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa main, Arizona fit un pas en avant, intimant du regard à Mark de se décaler. Malgré son hésitation évidente, ce dernier se dégagea et lui laissa de nouveau le champ libre sur Burke.

La Présidente posa ses deux mains de part et d’autre de la chaise et se pencha lentement vers lui, amenant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, d’un geste plein d’intimidation.

\- Je sais qu’il y a 99% de chance que la sentence que vous encourez est la peine de mort, déclara-t-elle lentement. Je sais aussi que vous le saviez lorsque vous avez essayé de vous débarrasser de moi  et que dans votre esprit cinglé et farouche, cette idée ne vous dérangez pas… Vous étiez prêt à mourir pour me voir disparaître… Prêt à mourir en héros, n’est-ce pas?

Elle marqua une légère pause, enchantée de voir la confusion se lire dans les yeux de Burke qui ne voyait clairement pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais je peux vous assurer d’une chose Preston, poursuivit-elle d’une voix doucereuse à faire froid dans le dos, je ferais tout ce qu’il y a en mon pouvoir pour ne pas vous donner la satisfaction d’en finir si rapidement… Je vous jure sur tout ce que j’ai de plus cher que je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous vous en sortiez seulement avec une peine à perpétuité… Puis, je vous ferez transférer à la prison de Rhodes Eights - vous savez? Celle où il y a une aile spécifique aux crimes sur les minorités, y compris racial – et je ferais en sorte que vous vous retrouviez avec les pires criminels de cette prison… Et lorsque je serais sûre que vous avez compris ce que c’est que d’être victime de personnes intolérantes et persuadés de détenir la vérité absolue, je demanderais votre transfert dans une cellule isolée de tous où les seuls contacts humains que vous aurez seront ceux obligatoire avec un conseiller psychologique…

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure lorsqu’elle ajouta:

\- Je ne vous lâcherais pas. Je prendrais même un malsain plaisir à vous voir souffrir, à vous voir perdre la tête. Jusqu’à ce qu’un jour on m’informe que vous avez mis vous-même fin à vos jours, brulant ainsi dans l’enfer dont vous êtes persuadé n’est fait que pour les gens comme moi…

Arrivée à la fin de son monologue, un silence pesant et électrique s’installa dans la pièce. Burke, dont le sourire avait complètement disparu remarqua que ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement la sincérité effrayante de ses mots et Mark se retrouva abasourdi par le venin qui venait de sortir de la bouche de la Présidente. Il s’agissait là de la première fois qu’il la voyait aussi vindicative, aussi cruelle et même Arizona avait du mal à se reconnaitre.

Jamais par le passé, elle n’avait souhaité autant de mal à une personne. Jamais, elle n’avait éprouvé autant de haine, autant de dégout pour un autre être humain, se jurant de tout faire pour lui faire payer ce qu’il avait fait. Même lorsque Tim était mort et qu’elle avait maudit la guerre, elle n’en avait jamais réellement voulu à l’autre camp.

Mais à cet instant précis, face à celui qui était responsable de son mal-être, du risque qu’elle encourait de perdre la personne qu’elle aimait, elle réalisait qu’elle souhaitait lui faire payer ce qu’il avait fait.

 

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre, elle se redressa, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, Mark à sa suite. Arrivée dans la pièce de contrôle qui donnait sur la salle d’interrogatoire où se trouvait toujours Burke, elle fit face aux deux agents de la CIA qui s’y trouvaient et qui, elle était sûre, avaient écouté la conversation.

\- Organisez le transfert du Vice-Président Burke à la prison de Rhodes Eights en attendant son procès, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Madame la Présidente, interrompit Mark juste derrière-elle, sauf votre respect je pense que vous devriez y réfléchir…

Il savait qu’elle agissait principalement sur le coup de la colère et qu’il y avait de grande chance qu’elle regrette sa décision si – _lorsque_ , se corrigea-t-il – Callie ira mieux.

Arizona se tourna brusquement vers lui, prête à l’envoyer balader, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Son cœur s’emballa immédiatement quand elle vit le nom d’Alex s’afficher. Il était à l’hôpital et s’il l’appelait, c’était qu’il y avait du changement dans l’état de Callie. D’un geste hésitant, elle décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Alex?

\- Arizona, répondit ce dernier d’une voix essoufflée, c’est Callie… Elle – elle a fait un nouvel arrêt…

\- Qu- quoi?

\- Le Dr Adamson est avec elle en ce moment, poursuivit Alex, il faut absolument que tu viennes…

D’un geste brusque, Arizona éloigna le téléphone de son oreille avant qu’il ne puisse en dire plus. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle laissa tomber l’appareil au sol, l’image de Callie l’envahissant complètement.

_Non, non, non… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n’était pas… C’était juste impossible._

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda la voix lointaine et inquiète de Mark. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

Sentant sa vue se brouiller de larmes, Arizona secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ramenez-moi à l’hôpital, demanda-t-elle difficilement, s’il vous plait…

 

\-----------------------

 

Moins d’une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une dizaine d’agents des Services Secrets suivirent avec peine la Présidente courir pratiquement jusqu’à l’étage des soins intensifs.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, Arizona arriva enfin dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Callie. Elle s’avança dans sa direction d’un pas précipité et croisa plusieurs agents sur son chemin qui la regardèrent avec une expression grave au visage, mais elle ne leur accorda aucune importance et poursuivit son chemin.

Il fallait qu’elle voie Callie. Il fallait qu’elle s’assure que le coup de fil d’Alex n’était rien. Elle devait la voir de ses propres yeux…

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle vit Alex, qui était en compagnie des agents Yang et Avery, se dirigeait directement vers elle.

\- Arizona… commença-t-il en essayant de l’appréhender.

Mais elle l’ignora et passa devant lui sans s’arrêter. Elle ouvrit la porte d’un geste brutal et entra à l’intérieur, s’attendant à voir une équipe de médecin travailler à maintenir en vie la femme de sa vie.

Au lieu de ça, elle trouva seulement le Dr Adamson au chevet de Callie.

Callie qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle lorsqu’elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir.

Arizona rencontra les prunelles sombres pour lesquelles elle était prête à mourir, celles qu’elle avait prié de revoir, de pouvoir se plonger à nouveau dedans.

\- Hey… souffla Callie qui, malgré son état de fatigue évident, lui adressa un grand sourire.

Arizona continua de la fixer comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux, complètement figée à l’entrée.

Elle était réveillée. Elle était _réveillée_ …

 


	35. Chapter 35

Avec l’impression désagréable d’avoir la tête en feu, Callie reprit peu à peu connaissance de ce qui lui semblait être la plus longue nuit de sommeil qu’elle ait connu jusque maintenant. Elle n’ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, complètement désorientée par son état de faiblesse inhabituel. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien et son mal de crâne lui donnait l’impression de se faire de plus en plus sévère.

\- Agent Torres? l’appela lointainement quelqu’un qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Cependant, la seule voix qui résonnait réellement dans sa tête était une beaucoup plus familière.

_Calliope?!... Non! Non! Calliope!_

Le regard affolé d’Arizona juste après le coup de feu lui revint à l’esprit, la conduisant  à se remémorer la scène de la fusillade.

Sentant la panique la gagner lorsqu’elle se rappela clairement de l’expression sombre sur le visage de l’homme de la maintenance lorsqu’il avait sorti son arme, Callie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante la gagna juste en dessous de sa clavicule droite, l’amenant à laisser échapper une plainte.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, intima gentiment la même voix qui avait dit son nom.

Elle sentit une paire de main émettre une pression sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se rallonger.

\- Il faut que – je…

\- Tout va bien, assura la personne. Vous êtes en sécurité ici…

Lentement, Callie se tourna vers la source du contact et remonta de ses yeux les bras qui continuaient de la maintenir jusqu’à voir la personne à qui ils appartenaient. Elle vit une femme vêtue d’une blouse blanche qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire d’être en sécurité! Il fallait absolument qu’elle retrouve Arizona! Cependant, son corps sembla ne pas vouloir lui obéir. Le seul fait de parler lui donner l’impression qu’elle allait s’évanouir d’une seconde à l’autre, alors bouger était juste inconcevable pour le moment.

Elle se contenta donc de fixer la femme qu’elle supposa être médecin jusqu’à ce que son visage disparaisse pour laisser place à une lumière aveuglante qui lui brula les yeux. Heureusement le calvaire ne dura pas longtemps.

 

Le Docteur Adamson examina rapidement les rétines de l’Agent Torres et fut soulagée de voir une réponse positive quasi-immédiate. Elle échangea un regard rassuré avec l’infirmière qui venait de l’aider à redémarrer le cœur de l’Agent puis se reconcentra sur sa patiente. Après tout, il lui restait à vérifier que tout allait bien après ce réveil miraculeux, surtout au niveau de son activité cérébrale.

\- Agent Torres, prononça-t-elle doucement, pourriez-vous me donner votre nom complet et me dire la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez?

Callie ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se rappelant parfaitement du regard pétrifié qu’avait arboré Arizona lorsqu’elle avait vu sa blessure. Même si la douleur n’était plus aussi vive à cet instant précis, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l’horrible souffrance qu’elle avait ressentie au moment où elle avait réalisé que la balle l’avait touché. Souffrance dont elle venait d’avoir un aperçu en essayant de se redresser.

Machinalement, elle essaya de bouger son bras droit mais réalisa que c’était impossible.

On avait surement dû lui immobiliser…

\- Je – je m’appelle Calliope Torres, déclara-t-elle difficilement d’une voix rauque, mais je préfère qu’on m’appelle Callie… Je suis la Chef de la Sécurité interne de la Maison Blanche, employée des Services Secrets.

Elle marqua un arrêt pour jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elle avant de reporter son attention vers le médecin.

\- Et je suppose que je suis à l’hôpital parce qu’un psychopathe m’a tiré dessus…

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin qui fut rassurée par les paroles. Elle remonta lentement ses mains jusqu’à la gorge de Callie et palpa méticuleusement ses ganglions.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous? lui demanda-t-elle en continuant de l’examiner.

Callie grimaça au contact des mains froides contre sa peau mais ne dit rien. Elle réalisa que, même si son état était toujours faible, que sa poitrine et sa tête lui donnaient l’impression d’être en feu, plus les minutes passaient, mieux elle se sentait.

\- J’ai connu mieux, répondit-elle, mais j’ai aussi connu pire, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre…

Elle entendit l’infirmière rigolait mais n’eut pas la force de regarder dans sa direction. Elle garda donc son attention sur le docteur qui examinait dorénavant le pansement qui longeait sa blessure.

\- Que s’est-il passé? questionna-t-elle.

\- Après la… la fusillade, énonça le Dr Adamson en cherchant précautionneusement ses mots, vous avez été amenée ici d’urgence. On vous a opéré immédiatement et retiré la balle qui s’était logée juste au-dessus de votre poitrine. Heureusement, aucun organe vital n’a été touché… Mais le projectile a causé une infection qui s’est rapidement propagée à votre organisme et qui vous a causé quelques arrêts cardiaques. Mais je vous rassure, d’après mon premier diagnostic, tout à l’air de bien aller. Il faudra tout de même faire quelques examens pour s’en assurer…

Callie acquiesça lentement, intégrant les informations du docteur.

\- Ar- La Présidente, souffla-t-elle difficilement en fermant les yeux. Dites-moi qu’elle va bien…

Le besoin de savoir qu’Arizona n’avait rien eu se faisait de plus en plus urgent. Elle se souvenait l’avoir laissé saine et sauve avant de perdre connaissance, mais tout et n’importe quoi aurait pu se passer pendant qu’elle avait été mise hors-jeu.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Il _fallait_ qu’elle sache…

Le Dr Adamson sembla le comprendre car elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et s’empressa de lui dire:

\- La Présidente va très bien… Grâce à vous… D’ailleurs…

Elle s’interrompit pour se tourner vers l’infirmière.

\- Pourriez-vous aller informer les agents qui attendent à l’extérieur et leur dire que l’Agent Torres s’est réveillée? Vous leur avez fait une sacrée frayeur, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton léger à l’adresse de Callie alors que l’infirmière quittait la pièce.

\- Les agents? répéta Callie, confuse.

\- Oui, il y en a toute une horde, informa le Dr Adamson en continuant de l’examiner. Je ne vous dis pas l’effet curieux de nos couloirs avec tous ces hommes en costumes partout… Certains d’entre eux étaient même présents avec vous lorsque j’ai dû intervenir – les agents Yang et Grey je crois… Vous avez assez de force pour vous redresser un peu? J’aimerais examiner vos poumons…

Callie acquiesça avant de la regarder appuyer sur la télécommande de son lit et amener petit à petit son dossier à se redresser.

Une sensation nauséeuse la gagna immédiatement lui donnant l’impression que la pièce tanguait mais elle se força à ignorer son état et se reconcentra sur le médecin qui avait disparu dans son dos.

\- Que font-ils ici? questionna-t-elle.

Elle était touchée de savoir que ses agents étaient restés à son chevet mais ce sentiment était dominé par l’anxiété. Parce qu’il y avait eu une fusillade et que leur place n’était pas avec elle. Ils étaient censés se charger de la sécurité de la Présidente et s’assurer que les protocoles étaient respectés.

Ils étaient censés protéger Arizona pendant qu’elle, elle ne pouvait pas…

\- Ils attendent de vos nouvelles je suppose, répondit le docteur. Et puis, avec la Présidente ici, ils doivent s’assurer qu’elle ne risque rien.

La Présidente? _Ici?_ Le cœur de Callie s’emballa furieusement à l’entente des paroles.

\- Vous m’aviez dit qu’elle allait bien, fit-elle remarquée d’une voix légèrement tremblante, qu’elle n’avait pas été blessée…

Le Dr Adamson arrêta de l’examiner pour pouvoir lui faire de nouveau face. Elle décela facilement la panique dans les yeux de l’agent et comprit immédiatement qu’elle avait mal formulé sa phrase.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se corriger et lui assurer que la Présidente Robbins allait très bien. Et que la seule raison de sa présence ici, c’était elle. Mais la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit brutalement sur l’objet de leur conversation qui entra précipitamment à l’intérieur.

Adamson réalisa qu’elle venait de perdre l’attention complète de sa patiente qui était dorénavant obnubilée par la femme qui venait de rentrer. Elle regarda, avec un certain malaise, la Présidente et l’Agent Torres se fixer comme si elles étaient seules au monde, comme si tout ce qui les entourait n’existait plus et que rien d’autre ne comptait. Aucune parole n’avait été prononcée et pourtant le Dr Adamson aurait juré que leurs regards se disaient des milliers de mots.

 

Arizona continua de fixer Callie, choquée. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser qu’elle était bien là, à la regarder, à lui sourire, alors qu’elle s’était attendue au pire en franchissant cette porte.

\- Tout à l’air d’aller bien, déclara le Dr Adamson en souriant à Callie. Vous semblez très bien vous êtes remise de votre blessure, Agent Torres.

Les paroles eurent l’effet de retirer un énorme poids de l’estomac d’Arizona qui continuait de les fixer de l’endroit où elle était, sans bouger.

\- Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, ajouta le médecin en les regardant tour à tour avant de reporter son attention vers sa patiente. Essayez de rester allongée jusqu’à ce que je revienne…

Le docteur se retint de sourire lorsqu’elle vit l’Agent Torres acquiescer sans quitter une seule seconde la Présidente des yeux.

\- Bien, dit-elle en s’avançant pour quitter la pièce.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle voulut passer devant la Présidente Robbins, cette dernière se posta devant elle et lui bloqua le chemin.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu’elle ne risque plus rien? lui demanda-t-elle.

L’inquiétude dans sa voix était facilement décelable.

\- Elle va bien, rassura le Dr Adamson, aucune séquelle visible et ce que l’on redoutait le plus ne s’est pas produit… Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je reviens dans quelques minutes pour faire plus de test...

Arizona hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se décala pour la laisser sortir.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le médecin, Callie se redressa un peu plus dans son lit pour pouvoir mieux voir la blonde.

\- Arizona… commença-t-elle, amenant l’interpellée à lever les yeux pour se plonger dans les siens.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à cette dernière pour laisser de nouveau ses larmes lui échapper.

Elle n’avait cessé de se demander, durant ces horribles dernières heures, si elle allait avoir la chance de réentendre la voix de Callie. De réentendre sa façon si particulière, si aimante de dire son prénom. Et maintenant que c’était le cas, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer de soulagement.

\- Je – je suis désolée, déclara Arizona dans un sanglot en essuyant du bout des doigts ses larmes.

La seule envie qui l’habitait était de se précipiter vers le lit de Callie, la prendre dans ses bras et embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, qu’elle était bien là, éveillée et saine et sauve. Mais elle resta coincée sur place, à l’opposé de la pièce, debout et pétrifiée devant la porte. Parce qu’elle avait peur qu’en se laissant guider par ce désir, elle ne réalise que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve, une illusion.

Elle était effrayée à l’idée de combler les distances qui les séparaient et d’être à nouveau la cause de la moindre douleur chez la femme qu’elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Callie releva légèrement la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur lorsqu’elle remarqua l’état de panique dans laquelle se trouvait la blonde. Une douleur qui éclipsa rapidement celle qu’elle ressentait à l’épaule.

\- Approches, demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

Elle leva sa main libre et la lui tendit mais Arizona secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je – je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

\- Je vais bien, assura faiblement Callie. Je t’en supplie, j’ai besoin de te sentir contre moi…

Elle avait besoin de constater d’elle-même qu’ _elle_ aussi allait bien. Elle se redressa donc un peu plus et tendit de nouveau sa main dans sa direction.

\- S’il te plait…

Arizona hésita un instant, mais lorsqu’elle vit une grimace de douleur se dessiner sur le visage de Callie sous l’effort que lui demandait de maintenir son bras levé, elle fit quelques pas en avant et attrapa délicatement la main tendue.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot lorsque leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent immédiatement, lui rappelant à quel point ces petits gestes naturels entre elles montraient que personne d’autre que Callie pouvait la compléter aussi bien.

Doucement, Callie l’attira jusqu’à son lit et l’amena à s’asseoir dessus. Arizona s’installa sans quitter une seule seconde sa main et la fixa intensément tandis qu’elle tentait de se redresser un peu plus.

\- Ne bouges pas, intima-t-elle dans un souffle en posant une main délicate sur son épaule saine. Le docteur t’a dit de rester allongée…

La dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait, c’était la voir se faire mal. Mais Callie, malgré son état de faiblesse et la douleur évidente qu’elle ressentait, s’installa plus haut dans son lit pour lui faire mieux face et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va, assura-t-elle.

Arizona la regarda longuement, sentant tout l’amour qu’elle éprouvait pour elle s’emparer de chaque parcelle de son corps. Délicatement, elle remonta la main posée sur son épaule jusqu’à son visage et le lui caressa adorablement, comme si elle voulait s’assurer de nouveau qu’elle ne rêvait pas.

Callie ferma les yeux face au contact et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle sentit sa douleur s’estomper et son cœur s’apaiser.

\- Tu es sûre? lui demanda Arizona dans un murmure.

Malgré son teint pâle, elle avait l’air d’aller bien mais Arizona n’en était pas pour autant rassurée. Il fallait qu’elle trouve le Dr Adamson pour qu’elle lui donne un compte rendu plus précis qu’un simple _« elle va bien »._ Mais pour l’instant, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner à quitter Callie. Elle se demandait si elle arriverait d’ailleurs à la quitter un jour après la frayeur qu’elle avait eu.

Callie rouvrit les yeux en entendant le tremblement dans la voix d’Arizona et vit de nouveau la crainte dans les yeux azur face à elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la retira de son visage pour la porter à ses lèvres et poser un baiser dessus.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, oui…

Le regard d’Arizona se fit de plus en plus humide et sans qu’elle ne puisse les retenir, de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition.

\- Hey, souffla Callie, je t’en prie ne pleures pas…

Elle lâcha sa main pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille d’Arizona et l’attirer contre elle, ignorant le tiraillement que son geste causa à son autre bras.

Au début, le corps de la blonde se tendit, de peur que le contact ne fasse plus de mal que de bien à Callie, mais rapidement elle se laissa faire et plongea son visage dans sa nuque, comme à son habitude lorsqu’elle était dans ses bras, et veilla à ne pas toucher le bras immobilisé lorsqu’elle ramena ses mains contre le cou à Callie. Lorsqu’elle sentit les lèvres de cette dernière contre sa peau, ses larmes se décuplèrent et elle n’était même plus en capacité de les contrôler.

\- Je suis désolée Calliope, gémit-elle. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée…

Ses mots amenèrent Callie à froncer des sourcils. Elle se dégagea avec réticence de leur étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Arizona, bébé, ce n’est pas de ta fau–

\- Si ça l’est... J’aurais dû t’écouter…

\- Et moi je n’aurais pas dû me braquer comme je l’ai fait, répondit Callie. Mais quand on en vient à toi, je… j’ai tendance à perdre le peu de rationalité que j’ai…

Elle l’attira de nouveau contre elle et posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe avant de poursuivre:

\- On s’est toutes les deux laissé emporter mais aucune de nous n’est responsable des agissements de ce type…

Arizona pouvait facilement déceler la conviction derrière ses paroles, mais sa culpabilité n’en fut pas le moins du monde soulagée. Elle savait qu’elle allait devoir vivre avec ce sentiment pour le reste de sa vie. Mais ce dont elle était sûre c’était qu’il était hors de question qu’elle se retrouve de nouveau dans une situation identique. 

Elle ferma donc les yeux et profita pleinement de la sensation des lèvres de Callie contre sa peau et de son bras autour d’elle.

\- J’ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je suis là, rassura Callie dans un tremblement de voix.

À son tour, elle n’arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes et les laissa couler le long de son visage alors qu’elle maintenait fermement Arizona contre elle.

Elle aussi avait eu peur. L’image du tireur se tenant derrière Arizona, l’arme pointée sur elle, ne cessait de lui revenir et elle savait qu’elle ne la quitterait pas de sitôt.

Il avait pointé son arme sur la femme qu’elle aimait et elle n’osait pas s’imaginer ce qu’il se serait passé si Arizona avait été blessée. La douleur physique qu’elle avait ressentie lorsque la balle l’avait touchée n’était rien comparée à celle qu’elle aurait subie s’il avait réussi à atteindre sa cible.

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à occulter cette image de son esprit en se concentrant sur l’odeur, la chaleur, la présence d’Arizona qui étaient belles et bien réelles contrairement à ses pensées.

\- Je suis là, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. Et toi aussi… C’est tout ce qui compte…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu – si tu ne…

Arizona fut dans l’incapacité de terminer sa phrase, ce qui amena Callie à changer de position de sorte à ce que son front se retrouve contre le sien.

\- Jamais rien, ni personne ne m’empêchera de revenir auprès de toi, assura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu me le promets?

\- Tu as ma parole…

Elles restèrent de longues secondes silencieuses, consumer l’une par l’autre et réalisant pleinement qu’elles étaient bien là, ensemble.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t’aime, déclara Arizona en se redressant légèrement.

Elle se plongea de nouveau dans le regard de Callie et porta sa main à son visage pour lui caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Je t’aime Calliope, répéta-t-elle. Plus que tout au monde et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi…

Le cœur de Callie accueillit les paroles avec le soubresaut familier qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle l’entendait dire ces mots. Elle ne put résister plus et, ignorant le vertige qui la gagna immédiatement, elle se redressa un peu plus et approcha son visage de celui d’Arizona jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Lentement, elle les emprisonna entre les siennes et l’embrassa avec une tendresse infinie.

Arizona pris le menton de Callie entre ses doigts et augmenta la pression pour approfondir le baiser. Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot face à la sensation si familière qu’elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais sentir.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit finalement Callie à bout de souffle entre deux baisers.

Sa respiration saccadée amena Arizona à rompre leur étreinte, se rappelant l’état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait. Callie la fixa avec un froncement de sourcil confus auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire.

\- Tu es blessée, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Et?

\- Et il est hors de question que tu te fatigues plus que nécessaire, répondit Arizona en se redressant du lit.

\- Oui mais là c’est nécessaire, rétorqua Callie avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Arizona lutta de toutes ses forces pour maintenir ses résolutions et ne pas combler de nouveau la distance entre elles: elle n’arrivait jamais à résister aux sourires de Callie…

Elle se contenta à la place, de rattraper l’oreiller qui avait glissé sur le côté et l’arrangea derrière elle.

\- Allonges-toi, intima-t-elle doucement en lui caressant délicatement le bras.

Callie s’exécuta sans contester, parce que, même si elle n’avait aucune envie d’arrêter de l’embrasser, son corps n’arrivait plus à tenir.

\- Juste pour être claire, déclara-t-elle en tournant faiblement la tête vers Arizona, je préfère quand tu me demandes de m’allonger pour une tout autre raison...

Callie fut heureuse de voir enfin un sourire se dessiner sur le magnifique visage face à elle. Elle trouvait fou à quel point elle pouvait aimer ce magnifique sourire. Elle avait l’impression de ne vivre que pour le voir apparaître…

Après s’être assurer qu’elle était installée le plus confortablement possible, Arizona posa sa main sur son visage et le remonta jusqu’à ses cheveux qu’elle caressa affectueusement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou exaspérée de voir que malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé, tu ne perds pas le nord, plaisanta-t-elle.

À son tour, Callie esquissa un sourire qu’elle perdit au fur et à mesure qu’elle continuait de fixer le visage d’Arizona au-dessus d’elle. Ses caresses lui donnaient envie de fermer les yeux et s’endormir avec cette sensation de plénitude complète. Mais, même si sa présence avait le don de la rassurer, elle n’arrivait pas à éclipser la totalité de ses craintes.

\- Ils l’ont attrapé? questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Le visage d’Arizona retrouva son expression grave en repensant à l’entretien qu’elle avait eu avec Burke quelques minutes plus tôt mais elle tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Elle resta donc silencieuse pendant quelques secondes tout en continuant ses caresses avant de souffler d’une voix à peine audible un petit «oui».

\- Ne t’en inquiète pas pour l’instant, poursuivit-elle. Je te promets que tout est sous contrôle.

\- Je suis obligée de m’en inquiéter, rétorqua sérieusement Callie, surtout quand je te vois ici, au lieu d’être en sécurité à la Maison Blanche…

\- Je suis en sécurité _ici_ …

\- Oui mais ta place –

\- Ma place est avec _toi_ , assura à son tour le plus sérieusement du monde Arizona.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant le regard peu convaincu que lui adressait Callie et comprit immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Je t’en prie, implora-t-elle, ne me demande pas de partir…

Callie la fixa longuement, tiraillée entre ce que lui dictait sa raison et ce qui lui demandait son cœur.

\- Si je te le demandais, tu le ferais?

Après un moment d’hésitation, Arizona acquiesça. Parce que même si elle n’en avait aucune envie, même si elle avait envoyé balader toutes les autorités de sécurité qui lui avaient demandé de respecter les protocoles, si c’était Callie qui le lui demandait, elle partirait.

Tout simplement.

Parce qu’elle était prête à faire n’importe quoi pour elle…

Callie laissa un moment de silence passer, sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard, avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Tu me garantis que tu es en sécurité?

\- Mark a sécurisé tout l’hôpital, assura Arizona. L’endroit est aussi sûr que la Maison Blanche.

\- Très bien, concéda Callie en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je ne dirais rien dans ces cas-là...

Surtout parce que la pensée de la voir partir lui contractait douloureusement l’estomac.

Arizona esquissa un sourire soulagé avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t’aime…

Callie n’eut pas le loisir de répondre que la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sur le Dr Adamson.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa le médecin, mais il va falloir que nous fassions ces examens…

 

\----------------------------

 

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre d’hôpital où était hospitalisée la Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche s’ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Olivia Pope.

Callie leva les yeux vers elle et porta un doigt à sa bouche pour lui indiquer de rester silencieuse avant de laisser retomber sa main devant elle. Olivia fronça des sourcils face à la demande mais comprit rapidement la raison lorsqu’en s’avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, elle vit Arizona, allongée à côté d’elle, endormie. Sa tête était posée au creux de la nuque de Callie et sa main tenait fermement la sienne tandis que leurs doigts entrelacés reposaient sur l’abdomen de la Latina. Malgré l’étroitesse du lit, il était évident que les deux femmes qui le partageaient n’auraient échangé leurs places pour rien au monde.

Olivia referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s’approcha avec précaution du lit sans pouvoir s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement envieuse en voyant l’amour évident qu’afficher, sans même le chercher, ses deux amies. Arizona dormait et pourtant, même inconsciente, il était facile de voir à quel point elle pouvait aimer la personne qu’elle tenait si fermement contre elle.

\- Je crois bien que c’est la première fois qu’Arizona Robbins m’apparait comme étant un être humain comme les autres, déclara-t-elle à voix basse avec un sourire.

Callie esquissa un sourire à son tour tout en continuant de caresser la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

\- Je peux t’assurer qu’il n’existe personne de plus humain qu’Arizona Robbins, affirma-t-elle en effleurant amoureusement ses doigts de son pouce.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus que d’offrir son épaule à Arizona et lui tenir la main pendant qu’elle dormait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir enrouler ses deux bras autour d’elle et la garder en sécurité indéfiniment jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit sûre qu’elle se sente comblée.

Malheureusement, avec son incapacité à pouvoir bouger son bras droit, elle devait seulement se contenter de lui offrir sa présence. Et d’après ce que lui avait dit le Dr Adamson, elle en avait encore pour plusieurs jours d’hospitalisation et un peu plus d’immobilisation avant de pouvoir retrouver le complet usage de son bras…

 

Callie avait terminé sa série d’examens une heure plus tôt. Et les premières impressions d’Adamson avaient été les bonnes: son infection avait disparu, son activité cérébrale fonctionnait très bien et elle ne s’en tirait qu’avec une nouvelle cicatrice au-dessus de sa poitrine. Arizona avait cependant insisté pour lui faire passer le plus d’examens possible et avait joué de son statut pour les faire faire, bien que le Docteur lui ait assuré que c’était inutile.

Après avoir regardé sa petite-amie malmener ses médecins pendant de nombreuses heures jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve complètement rassurée, Callie avait essayé de la convaincre de rentrer pour se reposer un peu. Tout simplement parce qu’elle détestait voir des cernes se dessiner sous les yeux d’Arizona. Mais cette dernière avait subtilement refusé en lui signifiant que même si elle était dans son lit, elle n’arriverait pas à fermer l’œil. Callie l’avait donc regardé, impuissante, lutter contre la fatigue, jusqu’à ce qu’elle réussisse à l’attirer sournoisement dans son lit. Et à partir de là, il n’avait fallu que quelques minutes à Arizona pour s’endormir…

Callie, elle, n’avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré son état de fatigue évident. Son cerveau n’arrivait pas à ralentir, surtout depuis qu’elle avait parlé à Mark et Arizona et qu’ils lui avaient tout raconté pour Burke. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt alors que le Vice-Président lui était apparu comme quelqu’un de suspect depuis l’affaire Coleen Mayers. Elle n’avait pas rempli convenablement son rôle parce qu’elle avait omis volontairement de creuser un peu plus, de peur de déterrer de nouvelles histoires d’ex petite-amie à Arizona. Et maintenant, elle devait vivre avec l’idée que sa négligence aurait pu causer la vie à la femme qu’elle aimait.

\- Tu sais que si une infirmière vous surprend, vous risquez de vous faire taper sur les doigts, fit remarquer Olivia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je sais, assura Callie, mais c’est l’un des avantages à sortir avec la Présidente du pays. On fait un peu ce qu’on veut…

\- Exact, admit l’autre femme.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de demander:

\- Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux…

\- Non, répondit Callie avec un sourire. Maintenant qu’elle dort, il faudrait un tank pour la réveiller…

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction d’une chaise, invitant ainsi Olivia à s’asseoir. Cette dernière fit quelques pas et s’installa doucement dessus avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

Callie ferma les yeux quelques instants, se concentrant sur le souffle de respiration d’Arizona qui lui chatouillait la nuque.

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle.

Tant qu’elle se trouvait dans cette position-là, avec l’amour de sa vie à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait qu’aller bien.

\- Mark m’a dit qu’Arizona et lui t’avaient déjà briefé sur la situation Burke, reprit Olivia.

\- Oui. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait…

\- J’aurais voulu le démasquer plus tôt, se renfrogna Olivia. Ça t’aurait évité de te retrouver ici…

\- On s’est toutes les deux que c’était impossible, rassura la brune. Et puis je me suis retrouvée dans des situations pires que celles-ci…

Olivia esquissa un léger sourire, même s’il n’y avait rien d’amusant dans ce que Callie venait de dire. Elle posa son regard sur le visage endormi d’Arizona et la désigna d’un geste de tête.

\- Évites de dire ce genre de choses devant elle, conseilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle pourrait supporter l’idée de te savoir blessée longtemps…

\- Je tacherais d’y penser, répondit Callie en posant délicatement sa tête contre celle de l’endormie à côté d’elle.

Olivia les observa quelques secondes silencieusement, attendrie par l’image qui s’offrait à elle. Callie était dans un lit d’hôpital, elle venait d’échapper de justesse à la mort et pourtant elle lui donnait l’impression de n’avoir jamais été aussi heureuse et comblée qu’en cet instant. La présence d’Arizona à ses côtés avait le don d’illuminer son visage et ce, même avec un manque de repos évident.

\- J’avais tort à propos de votre histoire, affirma-t-elle lentement.

Callie releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et vit la sincérité marquer son visage.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu as changé d’avis…

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne change pas d’avis lorsque je vois la façon dont tu la regarde?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Latina qui baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Arizona.

\- Des fois j’ai l’impression qu’elle est tout ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Je la regarde et je me demande ce que j’ai pu faire pour avoir autant de chance…

\- Tu sais, elle te regarde de la même façon, indiqua Olivia.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

\- J’avais tort, répéta-t-elle d’une voix grave, vous n’êtes pas Fitz et moi… Et c’est pour ça que vous ne devez pas abandonner ce que vous avez…

\- Je sais…

\- Les choses ne vont pas être faciles. Vous serez constamment surveillées et critiquées…

\- Je m’en fiche, répondit Callie. Je n’ai pas l’attention d’abandonner. Je me battrais pour elle, Olivia…

Et Olivia en était convaincue. Mais elle savait que la façon dont Callie était prête à livrer sa bataille, l’amènerait irrémédiablement à la perdre.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir démissionner pour ça, résonna-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment vous donner la moindre chance de vivre une histoire saine, tu _devras_ démissionner…

Callie secoua immédiatement la tête puis baissa les yeux vers Arizona pour s’assurer qu’elle dormait toujours avant de répondre.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Et le fait qu’elle ait osé y penser avant que tout ceci ne se produise lui donnait une sensation nauséeuse au creux de l’estomac.

\- Avec ton expérience, tes compétences et ta réputation, tu trouveras beaucoup mieux ailleurs, fit remarquer Olivia.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ma carrière que je m’inquiète, rétorqua Callie agacée.

Instinctivement, sa main se resserra un peu plus autour de celle d’Arizona.

\- S’il y a bien une chose à laquelle m’a conforté cette fusillade, c’est que je dois la protéger…

\- Tu sais très bien qu’avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé – avec la présence de la Présidente à l’hôpital, avec tous les témoins qui vous ont vu ensemble – il n’y a aucune chance que tu échappes à l’enquête… Tu dois démissionner avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Callie laissa échapper un rire sans joie sans la quitter du regard.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas? Je m’en fiche de tout ça… La seule chose qui compte c’est elle…

\- Tu ne mets pas seulement ta carrière en danger Callie, tenta de raisonner Olivia exaspérée. Tu te mets toi-même en danger!

Ces mots installèrent une atmosphère électrique dans la pièce. Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle fixa longuement Olivia, réalisant que l’autre femme n’arrivait vraiment pas à la comprendre.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Olivia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se rétracta et secoua la tête. Il était évident que Callie avait fait son choix et qu’il était impossible qu’elle réussisse à la résonner…

Callie était tellement concentrée sur leur conversation qu’elle ne réalisa pas que le rythme de la respiration d’Arizona avait changé.

En effet, cette dernière avait été réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt par la pression de la main de Callie sur la sienne et son sentiment d’apaisement total avait rapidement disparu lorsqu’elle avait entendu leur dispute. Parce qu’il était tout simplement hors de question qu’elle laisse Callie risquait de nouveau sa vie pour la protéger…


	36. Chapter 36

Callie attrapa de sa main libre un de ses pantalons qui trainait sur une des chaises de sa chambre d’hôpital et le fourra difficilement dans le sac de voyage qui était grand ouvert sur son lit.

Quatre jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la tentative de meurtre sur la Présidente du pays et elle se sentait dorénavant plus que bien. Certes, elle avait toujours le bras en écharpe, immobilisé jusqu’à ce que les médecins soient sûrs qu’elle soit complètement remise et qui continuait de la lancer de temps en temps, mais elle était sur la voie de la guérison. Le Dr Adamson l’avait examinée le matin-même et avait été surprise de voir la vitesse hallucinante à laquelle sa blessure par balle cicatrisait et l’avait donc autorisée à quitter l’hôpital.

Ce qui l’amenait à se trouver en cet instant même, à ranger ses affaires après avoir signé ses papiers de décharge, avec l’aide de Meredith et Cristina qui étaient venues lui prêter main forte pendant qu’elles n’étaient pas de services.

\- Tu devrais me laisser faire, conseilla Cristina en lui retirant des mains le t-shirt qu’elle venait de prendre et qui lui avait arraché une grimace de douleur.

Ce qui ne fit qu’agacer Callie qui poussa un soupir en lâchant le vêtement.

\- Je sais que j’ai le bras immobilisé mais je ne suis pas non plus infirme Cris!

\- Heureusement, rétorqua Cristina, je n’imagine même pas l’humeur de chien dont tu nous ferais bénéficier si c’était le cas…

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se retint et soupira en secouant la tête avant de reporter son attention vers ses affaires éparpillés un peu partout et qui, malgré le peu de temps qu’elle avait passé à l’hôpital, lui donnaient l’impression qu’elle y était depuis des mois.

Sauf que seulement quatre jours étaient passés depuis l’attentat au Congrès.

Elle avait assisté de son lit d’hôpital à l’explosion d’un des plus gros scandales de la sphère politique: l’arrestation du Vice-Président et de ses complices pour tentative de meurtre contre la Présidente. Elle avait vu Arizona jongler entre son rôle de Leader Mondial et celui de petite-amie, l’amenant à faire de nombreux aller-retour entre la Maison Blanche et l’hôpital. Et elle avait beau lui avoir dit qu’il était inutile qu’elle revienne la voir, la blonde avait passé chaque nuit avec elle. Elle arrivait dans sa chambre, se déchaussait, la poussait légèrement sur le côté du lit et venait s’allonger à côté d’elle en lui disant qu’elle n’arrivait de toute façon pas à dormir sans elle. Et Callie finissait toujours par céder, parce qu’elle non plus n’arrivait plus à fermer l’œil lorsqu’Arizona n’était pas là.

C’était donc comme ça qu’avait été rythmé son quotidien à l’hôpital: entre ses différents examens médicaux, la rééducation de son bras, les visites de ses amis et celles de sa petite-amie. Jusqu’à ce que ses médecins décident enfin de la libérer de son enfer et de la laisser partir.

La raison de son empressement était surtout due à sa hâte de reprendre enfin le travail. Parce que voir Arizona venir et repartir à l’hôpital sans qu’elle soit celle qui s’occupe de sa sécurité avait eu le don de la rendre folle. Elle avait pris sur elle, faisant pleinement confiance à son meilleur ami pour gérer la situation, mais elle n’en pouvait tout simplement plus.

C’est donc en pensant aux premières décisions qu’elle allait prendre en reprenant sa place de Chef de la Sécurité que Callie termina de refermer son sac, avec l’aide de Cristina. Elle se dépêcha de regrouper ses dernières affaires lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa petite-amie en compagnie de Mark.

\- Arizona? s’étonna Callie en la voyant entrer à l’intérieur.

L’interpellée lui adressa un grand sourire qui eut le don d’amener son cœur à faire un saut périlleux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Cette femme était juste magnifique. Tout simplement.

Elle était habillée d’une de ses tenues officielles: une chemise en soie blanche, agrémentée d’une jupe cigarette qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et avait remonté ses cheveux dans un chignon élégant qui dévoilait sa nuque délicieuse.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que j’allais réellement louper ta sortie de l’hôpital? questionna Arizona en faisant quelques pas vers elle avant de s’arrêter brusquement.

Elle était partit pour l’embrasser mais avait oublié qu’elles n’étaient pas seules. Et même s’il s’agissait seulement des amis de Callie, elle préférait ne pas afficher de geste affectif en public. Surtout qu’elle ne se faisait pas entièrement confiance pour garder les choses softs lorsqu’elle avait le moindre contact physique avec Callie.

Elle se contenta donc de la dévisager longuement, pour s’assurer qu’elle allait vraiment bien et fut satisfaite de voir que ça semblait être le cas. Callie avait enfin repris des couleurs et son air fatigué semblait avoir disparu, même si Arizona savait pertinemment qu’il faudrait un long moment à sa petite-amie pour retrouver ses forces d’autrefois.

\- Je t’avais dit que c’était inutile, reprocha Callie sans pour autant pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire parce qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’en empêcher lorsqu’elle voyait Arizona.

\- On va vous laisser quelques minutes, déclara Mark à leur adresse.

Il savait que la Présidente avait besoin de parler seule à seule avec sa petite-amie.

Il quitta donc la pièce, suivit de Meredith et Cristina, laissant ainsi le couple seul.

Arizona les regarda sortir avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers Callie pour parler à nouveau. Mais elle fut interrompue par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes qui lui firent oublier momentanément ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire. D’un geste naturel, elle remonta ses mains jusqu’à la nuque de Callie et répondit immédiatement au baiser.

\- Bonjour, murmura cette dernière dans un souffle.

Sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire béatement, Arizona garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes puis les rouvrit pour se plonger dans ceux de Callie qui la fixait avec la même expression au visage.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle doucement.

\- J’ai de bonnes nouvelles, poursuivit Callie entre deux baisers.

Elle glissa sa main libre sur la taille d’Arizona qui continuait de lui caresser lentement la nuque et l’embrassa un peu plus longuement avant de poursuivre.

\- Le Dr Adamson m’a dit que je pourrais reprendre le boulot dès que mes points auront sauté, l’informa-t-elle contre ses lèvres. D’après elle, c’est une question de quelques jours…

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur baiser, Arizona arrêta son geste et éloigna son visage de celui de Callie avant de rompre complètement le contact entre elles. Surprise par son changement brutal de comportement, Callie laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et la lorgna d’un regard confus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Arizona détourna les yeux d’elle et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, cherchant la meilleure manière de lui répondre sans risquer de la braquer.

Depuis qu’elle avait surpris la conversation entre Callie et Olivia plusieurs jours avant, elle avait repoussé lâchement la conversation qu’elle savait inévitable avec sa petite-amie, en se disant que tant qu’elle était à l’hôpital, elles n’avaient pas besoin de la remettre sur le tapis.  Ces derniers jours, elles avaient passés le plus clair de leur temps ensemble serrées l’une contre l’autre dans le petit lit d’hôpital de Callie, profitant du confort et de la sécurité qu’elles s’offraient respectivement. Et Arizona avait veillé précautionneusement à garder leurs sujets de conversations légers en évitant d’évoquer le plus possible l’histoire autour de la fusillade ou en restant vague là-dessus.

Mais lorsque Callie l’avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour l’informer que ses médecins avaient décidé de la libérer plus tôt que prévu, elle avait compris qu’il était temps qu’elles aient une véritable discussion.

\- Arizona?

La voix de Callie l’a fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se tourna pour lui faire de nouveau face, voyant l’air inquiet qu’elle arborait.

\- Il faut qu’on discute, déclara-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment calme.

Mais ses mots ne firent qu’augmenter l’inquiétude de Callie qui fit un pas dans sa direction, une expression grave au visage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

\- C’est au sujet de ta reprise du travail, répondit Arizona.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as eu des retours sur l’enquête? Tu sais qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter… Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans preuves…

Arizona hocha négativement la tête avant de retrouver enfin la parole.

\- Non ce n’est pas l’enquête. Je n’ai eu aucun retour là-dessus, assura-t-elle. C’est juste que… J’ai beaucoup réfléchi Calliope…

La confusion sur le visage de Callie se faisait de plus en plus apparente.

\- Réfléchi?

\- Oui. Au sujet de la conversation – ou plutôt de la dispute – qu’on a eue avant – avant la fusillade. Quand tu m’as dit que tu voulais démissionner…

Callie s’immobilisa, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu’Arizona allait un jour remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, pas après la conversation qu’elles avaient eu à son réveil. Elle pensait qu’il s’agissait d’un dossier clos. Classé. Voir même brulé…

\- Arizona, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas… Je – j’ai dit ça sur le coup de l’énervement…

\- Je sais, assura Arizona avec un sourire conciliant, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d’avoir dit que tu passais ton temps à m’abandonner parce que Dieu sait à quel point c’est faux… Jamais personne n’a été autant là pour moi que toi…

\- Bien, répondit Callie soulagée.

Parce que ces mots n’avaient cessé de résonner dans sa tête et elle n’avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour qu’Arizona les croit.

\- On peut donc oublier tout ce qu’il s’est passé et revenir à nos vies…

De nouveau, Arizona secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

Bon sang, quand est-ce qu’elle allait enfin pouvoir parler sans que des larmes ne menacent de la quitter à tout moment? Elle avait l’impression que depuis le soir du congrès, ses émotions se baladaient sur des montagnes russes et qu’elle n’avait plus aucun contrôle dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu’il s’est passé Calliope, poursuivit-elle. Pas quand tu as failli y rester…

\- Arizona…

Callie fit un pas en avant pour s’approcher mais Arizona recula immédiatement. Elle savait que si elle l’a touché, elle n’arriverait jamais à dire ce qu’elle avait à dire. Et il était important que Callie la laisse aller au bout de ses pensées. Pour _son_ bien.

\- Je n’arrive pas à occulter de mon esprit l’image de toi allongée au sol, en sang. Ça me hante, constamment et – et je ne peux pas vivre avec l’idée que ça se reproduise...

Cette fois-ci, Callie ne chercha pas à s’approcher d’elle. L’expression de son visage se ferma brusquement tandis que son bras tendue retombait le long de son corps.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de dire?

\- Ce que je suis en train de dire c’est que ce soir-là, tu avais raison, déclara Arizona avec conviction. Tu dois démissionner…

Callie resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de rigoler. Elle la regarda comme si elle attendait qu’elle lui avoue qu’il s’agissait d’une blague de mauvais gout mais remarqua qu’Arizona conservait son visage sérieux.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse? finit-elle par questionner alors que son rire s’évanouissait peu à peu.

\- Tu avais raison Calliope, répéta à nouveau Arizona. Je n’arrive pas à faire la part entre mon agent et ma petite-amie… J’aurais dû te demander de le faire depuis longtemps mais j’ai été égoïste parce que je te voulais auprès de moi. Je ne réalisais pas réellement ce que ça voulait dire, ce que je te faisais encourir mais c’est fini… Je ne peux plus être égoïste... Démissionnes, Calliope. Demande ta réassignation…

Callie la fixa silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, incrédule. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu’Arizona lui demandait.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle retrouva l’usage de son cerveau et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Il en est hors de question, dit-elle fermement. Je ne peux pas…

\- Et moi je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu’il t’arrive de nouveau quelque chose, rétorqua Arizona vivement.

\- Arizona, c’est mon métier!

\- Je sais, affirma la blonde. Et c’est pour cette raison que je ne te demanderais jamais d’abandonner ton travail à la NSA mais en ce qui concerne la Maison Blanche, c’est fini… Il ne t’arrivera plus rien à cause de moi. Tu te mets en danger plus que nécessaire quand je suis concernée et je ne peux plus le supporter…

Sa voix était pleine de supplice, ce qui amena Callie à détourner le regard en continuant d’hocher la tête négativement. Arizona fit un pas dans sa direction et se posta juste derrière elle.

\- Démissionnes, je t’en prie, implora-t-elle vivement à l’adresse du dos de sa petite-amie. Avec ce que tu as accompli à la Maison Blanche, des milliers d’opportunités s’offriront à toi. Des opportunités beaucoup plus intéressantes que celle que le statut de Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche t’offre…

\- Ce ne sont pas les perspectives d’évolutions qui m’intéressent et tu le sais, rétorqua sèchement Callie en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. C’est ta sécurité qui m’importe. Et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu’un d’autre s’en occuper.

Arizona sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en entendant la certitude dans les mots de Callie, mais il était hors de question qu’elle se résigne.

Elle était prête à tout pour voir Callie en sécurité. Elle avait même été prête à abandonner sa propre place de Présidente pour ne plus voir Callie en Chef de la Sécurité.

Et elle était prête à prendre le risque de mettre sa petite-amie en colère, elle était prête même à ce que Callie rompe avec elle tant qu’elle la savait loin du danger que ses sentiments pour elle causaient. S’il le fallait, elle se battrait tous les jours pour retrouver la confiance, l’amour qu’elle était en train de sacrifier. Elle n’abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Parce que Callie était l’amour de sa vie.

\- Mon amour, souffla-t-elle d’une voix tremblante, je n’attends pas de toi que tu assures ma sécurité… Je n’attends pas de toi  que tu sois le meilleur agent. Ce que je veux, c’est ton amour… Ce que je veux, c’est un avenir avec toi. Je te veux _toi_ Calliope, pas l’agent chargé de ma sécurité…

Elle marqua une pause, en espérant que ses mots aient atteint un minimum Callie. Mais lorsque cette dernière resta silencieuse, elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole.

\- Démissionnes Calliope, quémanda-t-elle à nouveau. Officialises notre relation et emménage avec moi… Acceptes de construire ton avenir avec moi…

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles, pendant lequel Arizona fixa Callie droit dans les yeux, cherchant à déceler la moindre réaction. Elle pria de tout son cœur qu’elle puisse la comprendre, que si elles avaient été dans une situation inversée, la brune lui demanderait exactement la même chose. Parce qu’elles s’aimaient. Plus que tout. Et qu’il s’agissait de la seule chose avec une réelle importance.

Après ce qui lui sembla être un moment interminable, elle observa Callie esquisser un geste de la main dans sa direction avant de se rétracter au dernier moment.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa la Chef de la Sécurité avec un chagrin évident, mais je ne peux pas…

Arizona ferma les yeux alors que la boule au creux de son estomac lui donna l’impression de grossir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

\- Je t’en supplie, murmura-t-elle, ne m’obliges pas à – à…

\- À quoi Arizona? questionna d’une voix grave Callie. T’obliger à quoi?

Déglutissant difficilement, Arizona rouvrit les yeux et la fixa avec certitude.

\- À te virer, termina-t-elle.

La tristesse laissa rapidement place à de la colère chez Callie qui leva un sourcil surpris avant de la lorgner d’un regard plein de défi.

\- Tu n’oserais pas…

\- S’il le faut, je le ferais.

Callie secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Je n’arrive pas à le croire…

\- Je veux juste te protéger, raisonna Arizona en levant la main pour la poser sur son bras.

Mais Callie fit un pas en arrière pour éluder son geste et s’éloigna en direction de la porte.

\- J’ai besoin de prendre l’air, déclara-t-elle en attrapant de sa main libre sa veste posée en haut de son sac de voyage.

\- Non Calliope attend! s’exclama Arizona en essayant de la retenir.

Mais la Latina avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle la suivit immédiatement à l’extérieur et sortit juste à temps pour la voir s’avancer rapidement vers la sortie du service.

\- Je suppose que ça ne s’est pas passé aussi bien qu’on l’espérait? demanda Mark qui venait de voir sa meilleure amie sortir en trombe de sa chambre d’hôpital.

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit Arizona d’un ton abattu en fixant le dos de sa petite-amie disparaître sous ses yeux. Mais je n’abandonnerais pas…

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis porta son attention vers lui.

\- Tu pourrais la suivre? Elle est encore faible malgré ce qu’elle peut penser et je – j’ai… je préfèrerais la savoir en sécurité.

Mark dévisagea la Présidente, décelant facilement la peur et l’inquiétude derrière ses traits.

\- Je ne peux pas vous quitter, dit-il, mais je vais envoyer Cristina à sa suite si vous voulez…

Arizona se contenta d’acquiescer, regardant d’un air absent l’angle de couloir derrière lequel Callie avait disparu.

 

\------------------

 

Mark s’avança lentement à travers la foule qui se tassait sur la grande place devant le Washington Monument. Il évita un couple qui faisait du roller et s’approcha du banc où était assise la personne qu’il cherchait.

\- Tu sais que ça va faire des heures que je te traque? lança-t-il en s’installant à côté d’elle puis poser ses bras sur le dossier du siège d’un geste nonchalant.

Callie poussa un profond soupir sans pour autant quitter le Washington Monument des yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, j’avais besoin de réfléchir…

Et l’endroit était réellement propice à la réflexion. Il faisait un temps magnifique pour un mois d’octobre et la place était exceptionnellement bondée pour un mardi. Mais bizarrement, voir autant de monde marcher, se promener, comme si de rien était, avait eu le don d’apaiser la colère de Callie.

\- Tu expliqueras ça à ta petite-amie, répondit Mark d’un ton légèrement taquin, elle est à deux doigts de venir te chercher elle-même…

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle posa ses yeux sur un couple de jeune gens assis dans l’herbe, amoureux et surtout libre de l’être.

\- J’ai l’impression d’avoir vécu une dizaine de vies depuis que j’ai ramené Arizona ici, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la discussion, et d’en avoir vécu une centaine depuis que j’ai rejoint la Maison Blanche…

\- La question est: les regrettes-tu? questionna Mark en suivant son regard vers le jeune homme et sa petite-amie.

Un silence suivit sa question, pendant lequel Callie sembla y réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur son meilleur ami et bras droit.

\- Pas une seule seconde, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Mark, surpris par la réponse, se tourna de sorte à lui faire face et vit la conviction se lire sur son visage.

\- Accepter ce travail a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée…

\- _Arizona_ a été la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, comprit Mark.

Un nouveau moment de silence s’installa entre eux où seuls les bruits des passants se faisaient entendre.

\- Je ne peux pas, signifia finalement Callie après une minute. Je sais pourquoi tu es là Mark, mais je ne peux pas…

Mark laissa passer délibérément plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa de sorte à pouvoir se tourner légèrement vers elle.

\- Il n’a jamais été stipulé dans le moindre règlement, que ce soit de la NSA ou des Services Secrets, qu’il était interdit d’entretenir une relation avec un protégé, déclara-t-il comme s’il récitait un article qu’il connaissait par cœur. Pourtant, on nous a toujours appris – on nous a toujours inculqué – dès nos premiers entrainements, qu’il ne fallait jamais s’attacher aux personnes sous notre surveillance…

\- Si c’est une leçon que tu es venu me donner, l’interrompit Callie, je pense qu’il est un peu trop tard…

\- Laisses-moi terminer tu veux, soupira Mark.

Lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’elle ne le couperait plus, il reprit la parole.

\- On nous a toujours appris ça, dit-il. C’était la règle d’or, la première qu’on a intégré… Mais concrètement, on ne nous a jamais vraiment expliqué la raison derrière cette règle.

Il regarda en direction de Callie et vit qu’elle était revenue à la contemplation du Washington Monument, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu’il avait toute son attention.

\- Lorsque l’on protège une personne que l’on aime, bizarrement on est beaucoup moins efficace dans son job. Parce que concrètement, on n’arrive pas à garder le sang-froid et le recul nécessaire à notre efficacité. Tu n’as rien fait de mal, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter lorsqu’il vit Callie ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais tu penses vraiment qu’après ce qu’il s’est passé durant ce congrès, tu seras la mieux placer pour protéger la Présidente?

\- Je sais que s’il lui arrive quelque chose sans que je sois là pour la protéger, je ne m’en remettrais jamais, avoua à mi-voix Callie.

\- Et s’il lui arrivait quelque chose parce que justement, c’est toi qui te charge de sa sécurité? rétorqua Mark. Tu penses que tu pourrais t’en remettre?

Callie resta silencieuse, ce qui l’amena à continuer.

\- Cal’, si tu reprends, tu seras plus parano, moins objective et tu sais à quel point ça peut fausser l’efficacité d’un agent… Et combien même tu arriveras à faire la part des choses, Blondie ne te laisseras jamais faire ton travail correctement, tout simplement parce qu’elle aura constamment peur pour toi, ce qui la mettra considérablement en danger elle aussi…

Les paroles de Mark frappèrent Callie brutalement. Elles lui donnèrent une nouvelle perspective qu’elle n’avait jamais pris la peine de reconnaitre, d’intégrer… Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par l’idée de garder Arizona en sécurité en veillant à supprimer toutes les failles de son système de sécurité, qu’elle ne s’était jamais dit que c’était peut-être elle qui représentait la faille à éliminer… Après tout, si ça n’avait pas été elle, si ça n’avait pas été à cause d’une de leur dispute, Arizona ne serait peut-être jamais allé à ce congrès. Elle n’aurait peut-être jamais donné ce discours alors que sa vie était en danger.

\- Le jour où je t’ai poussé à vivre ton histoire avec elle, reprit Mark d’une voix beaucoup plus posée, je t’ai fait la promesse de te rappeler à l’ordre si les choses dégénéraient… On y est Cal’… Si tu veux vraiment la garder en sécurité, tu dois démissionner et tu le sais.

Callie ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir et se tourner vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire mince mais reconnaissant.

\- Je ne savais pas que j’avais le Dalai Lama en guise de meilleur ami, taquina-t-elle en lui faisant une bourrade amicale de l’épaule.

\- Je sais être sage quand je le veux, répondit Mark dans un rire.

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche de Callie qui retrouva rapidement son sérieux lorsqu’elle repensa à sa conversation d’un peu plus tôt avec Arizona. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa épaule blessée et tritura nerveusement l’embout de son attelle.

\- Elle m’a demandé d’emménager avec elle, informa-t-elle lentement. D’emménager avec elle et d’officialiser notre relation… précisa-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui

Mark la lorgna d’un froncement de sourcil lorsqu’il décela l’incertitude dans sa voix.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le souci, déclara-t-il sérieusement. Si tu démissionne avant d’annoncer que vous êtes ensemble, tu ne risques rien… Vous pourrez toujours dire que vous êtes tombées l’une pour l’autre après la fusillade, réalisant vos sentiments respectifs qu’à ce moment-là, lorsque vous pensiez vous perdre à jamais, blablabla, le baratin habituel quoi... Les gens adorent ce genre d’histoire romantique…

Malgré sa nervosité, Callie rigola de nouveau.

\- Ce n’est pas ça le problème, dit-elle.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que c’est?

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de dire d’une voix anormalement basse:

\- J’ai peur…

De nouveau, ses paroles surprirent Mark.

\- Peur de quoi? Cette femme est dingue de toi!

Callie prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer fortement.

\- Et je suis dingue d’elle, assura-t-elle. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui me fait peur… Inutile de te rappeler ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois que j’ai officialisé mon histoire avec quelqu’un du monde politique…

\- Arizona n’est pas Erica, fit remarquer Mark.

\- Justement, répondit Callie.

Elle essaya d’ignorer le soubresaut habituel qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à sa petite-amie mais réalisa rapidement et comme à chaque fois qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire taire.

Arizona faisait partie d’elle. Elle était une composante à part entière de son âme, de son cœur…

\- Si par un quelquonque hasard, notre histoire se termine, je ne pense pas que je pourrais m’en remettre Mark…

\- Quelque fois j’oublie à quel point tu peux être courageuse et lâche à la fois, s’exaspéra Mark dans un soupir.

Sa remarque eut le don de vexer Callie qui sentit sa colère revenir.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire?

\- Tout simplement que tu es prête à utiliser ton corps comme bouclier humain contre une balle sans hésiter  une seule seconde, mais que lorsqu’on en vient à ton cœur, tu érige une multitude de mur pour te protéger…

\- Lorsqu’on se les fait autant trainer que moi, on apprend de ses erreurs, répliqua amèrement Callie.

\- Sauf que tu en oublies qui tu es, répondit son meilleur ami en la lorgnant d’un regard d’une sincérité rare. Tu es Callie Torres. Tu t’es battu, tu as aimé et tu as perdu... Il n’empêche que tu as toujours continué de marcher la tête haute… Ce n’est qu’une nouvelle prise de risque Cal’, mais le prix que tu as à gagner vaut toutes les peines de cœur que tu as vécu jusque maintenant…

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait quitté l’hôpital en trombe, Callie sentit son cœur s’alléger d’un poids dont elle n’avait même pas réalisé la présence. Elle esquissa un grand sourire à l’adresse de Mark.

\- Tu as raison. Arizona vaut toutes les peines du monde…

\- Content de te l’entendre dire, rigola-t-il.

\- Merci Mark, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Mark leva ses bras en l’air et les posa sur le dossier du banc comme s’il le possédait en esquissant un sourire goguenard.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Torres…

 

\----------------

 

Son téléphone portable à l’oreille, Arizona arpenta le living-room de ses appartements personnels de la Maison Blanche en fulminant. Lorsqu’elle tomba pour la énième fois sur la messagerie de Callie, elle poussa un profond soupir et s’agaça un peu plus.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, que tu m’en veux et que tu ne veux pas me parler, déclara-t-elle d’un ton hystérique à l’adresse de la messagerie de sa petite-amie, mais tu sors à peine de l’hôpital et ta blessure n’est pas complètement guérie et je – j’ai…  Bon sang Calliope! J’ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien! ALORS TU AS INTÉRËT À ME RAPPELER IMMÉDIATEMENT SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE J’ENVOIE UNE ÉQUIPE DE LA SWAT À TA RECHERCHE!

Elle raccrocha furieusement son téléphone et le jeta sur son canapé avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains d’un geste désespéré.

\- Encore une petite-amie indigne qui ne répond jamais à son téléphone, lança une voix derrière elle qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

Elle se tourna pour voir Callie, son épaule libre appuyée contre l’embrasure de la porte, qui la regardait avec une expression désolée au visage.

\- Mais où étais-tu?! s’exclama-t-elle à son adresse. J’étais morte d’inquiétude!

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Callie, j’avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir…

Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier qu’elle aurait très bien pu réfléchir dans un lieu sûr sans qu’elle n’ait à la rendre folle, mais elle se retint lorsqu’elle vit l’expression sur son visage.

Elle comprit que tout allait se jouer maintenant, que la femme qu’elle aimait était face à elle pour un «ça passe ou ça casse».

Se disant que peu importait l’issue, peu importait la décision de Callie, elle ne cesserait de se battre pour elles, Arizona resta silencieuse et regarda Callie, attendant qu’elle parle la première.

\- J’accepte, déclara simplement cette dernière.

Le cœur d’Arizona fit un soubresaut face aux paroles inattendues.

\- Tu acceptes?

\- Oui, répondit Callie sérieusement. Mais seulement si on le fait à ma manière…

Arizona ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé et d’esquisser un grand sourire.

\- Je t’écoute, lui dit-elle.

Callie se redressa et commença à s’avancer lentement dans la pièce.

\- J’ai seulement quatre conditions… La première, c’est que je veux avoir un droit de décision sur tous les protocoles et je veux que tu me promettes que tu les respecteras à la lettre.

\- Okay, répondit immédiatement la blonde.

Cette condition ne la dérangeait plus autant qu’au début de son mandat. Elle avait appris à s’habituer à son nouveau statut de Présidente. Et puis la présence de Callie dans sa vie lui avait permis de ne plus avoir envie de fuir constamment la pression qui pesait sur elle.

\- Très bien, répondit Callie, surprise par la facilité qu’elle avait eu à faire accepter celle-ci à Arizona.

Elle pensait que cette demande serait celle qui aurait eu le plus de mal à passer pour la Présidente, mais il fallait croire que cette dernière était vraiment prête à tout pour la voir en dehors des Services Secrets.

\- Ma deuxième condition est que je veux que ce soit Mark qui me remplace, poursuivit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Il est la seule personne en qui j’ai assez confiance pour prendre le relai…

\- Là non plus, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient, assura Arizona.

\- Parfait, répondit Callie.

Elle arriva vers le canapé et en fit le tour pour la rejoindre au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ensuite, si on officialise notre relation, il est hors de question qu’on me désigne en tant que Première Dame, déclara-t-elle en grimaçant. Je trouve ça sexiste et dépassé…

Le sourire d’Arizona s’agrandit face à la demande. Callie était prête à officialiser leur histoire. Elle était en train de lui dire implicitement qu’elle acceptait de construire son avenir avec elle et ça, plus que tout le reste, eut le don de faire apparaitre une boule de bonheur au creux de son estomac.

\- Je ferais même bannir le titre si c’est ce que tu veux, promit-elle sérieusement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Callie qui hésita seulement une fraction de seconde avant de porter la main qui n’était pas immobilisée sur son visage et le lui caressait affectueusement.

\- On est d’accord alors? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Amplement d’accord, répondit Arizona avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur visage pour l’embrasser.

Cependant le baiser ne dura qu’une seconde lorsqu’elle se rappela d’un détail dans les requêtes de Callie.

\- Tu m’as dit avoir quatre conditions, fit-elle remarquer en s’éloignant. Tu ne m’en as donné que trois…

Callie fit un pas en arrière et regarda autour d’elle, un air grave au visage, avant de reporter son attention sur Arizona.

\- Si je dois vivre ici, tu dois accepter de repeindre quelques murs, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes d’un silence tortueux.

Le cœur d’Arizona manqua un battement lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’elle était en train de lui dire.

\- Tu – tu acceptes d’emménager avec moi?

Callie ne put s’empêcher de sourire plus longtemps.

\- Je passe déjà la majorité de mes nuits ici, fit-elle remarquer, et la moitié de mes affaires est déjà là… Donc oui, j’accepte!

Le sourire dont la gratifia Arizona à ce moment-là était l’un des plus magnifiques qu’elle ait pu voir jusque maintenant et eut le don de l’emplir d’un sentiment d’allégresse presque surnaturel.

\- Je ne veux plus passer une seconde de plus à m’inquiéter des conséquences que notre histoire pourrait avoir, poursuivit-elle, pas quand la chose la plus importante c’est toi. C’est nous…

\- Alors ne nous inquiétons plus, répondit Arizona avant de faire deux pas vers elle.

Elle lui agrippa la nuque et l’embrassa fougueusement, l’empêchant ainsi de dire ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire.

\- Je t’aime, souffla Arizona contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t’aime aussi mon amour, répondit Callie en étouffant un gémissement. Mais tu me fais mal…

Comprenant qu’elle faisait référence à son épaule blessée, Arizona retira ses mains et s’empressa de reculer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s’excusa-t-elle d’une voix angoissée. Je ne voul–

Elle fut coupée par Callie qui attrapa sa taille de sa main libre et l’attira contre elle pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Ne t’excuse jamais de m’embrasser, déclara la brune contre ses lèvres.

Arizona acquiesça frénétiquement contre son front un sourire aux lèvres. ¨Puis, veillant à ne pas toucher à nouveau sa blessure, elle glissa ses deux mains sur son visage et répondit avec autant d’amour à l’étreinte, ce qui amena Callie à sourire à travers le baiser, heureuse.

 

Sa carrière en tant que Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche était terminée et elle savait qu’une page se tournait. Une page qui narrait une belle histoire. Une histoire magnifique emplie de rire, de larmes. De déception et d’espoir. Mais aussi et surtout, une histoire d’amour.

Son histoire à Arizona et elle.

 

Et elle savait, malgré le léger pincement au cœur qu’elle ressentait en se disant qu’elle n’aurait plus le plaisir de travailler à la Maison Blanche, que cette page tournée lui donnait surtout la possibilité d’en écrire une nouvelle.

Une nouvelle page qui annonçait un nouveau départ. Un nouveau départ qu’elles allaient partager ensemble.

Un nouveau départ plein d’opportunités, de possibilités. 

Un nouveau départ plein d’amour…


	37. Epilogue (Partie I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la première partie de l'épilogue!!! Il se divise en 3 parties...

_~~ Neuf mois et trois jours plus tard… ~~_

 

Arizona baissa les yeux vers sa montre pour ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois en une minute et poussa un profond soupir agacé.

\- Plus que cinq minutes, annonça Teddy en apparaissant derrière une porte avant de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Je vais la tuer! s’exclama Arizona en relevant la tête pour voir Mark et Olivia la fixer d’un air inquiet.

\- Elle va arriver, assura Olivia à côté d’elle. Elle a promis qu’elle serait là…

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, lui intimant ~~à~~ se calmer, mais en vain… Arizona semblait plus remontée que jamais et les efforts de sa fraichement nommée conseillère en relation publique ne pouvaient rien y changer.

\- Je savais qu’elle allait se défiler, s’indigna-t-elle. Callie déteste les plateaux télés!

\- C’est vrai, admit Olivia, mais elle sait que celui-ci est important… C’est la 1ère interview télévisée que vous faites toutes les deux depuis que vous êtes ensemble et c’est celle qui permettra au public de se faire une véritable opinion sur votre couple, Callie le sait… Surtout après votre annonce de cette semaine…

Arizona poussa un nouveau soupir, priant de tout cœur pour qu’elle ait raison.

Plus d’une heure était passée depuis qu’un célèbre talk-show américain, présenté par l’une des animatrices les plus redoutables de l’Amérique: Dana Barnett, avait installé son plateau dans une des grandes pièces de l’Aile Est de la Maison Blanche, et elle et Callie étaient censées être les invitées d’honneur pour l’émission en direct qui allait commencer dans moins de cinq minutes.

Sauf que Callie n’était toujours pas arrivée!

\- Je suis là! s’écria une voix familière derrière eux, l’amenant à se tourner pour voir l’objet même de ses pensées entrer en trombe dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient et qui faisait office de « coulisse ». Elle passa la porte et se précipita dans leur direction, bousculant malencontreusement un caméraman sur son chemin. Elle s’excusa auprès de lui avant de reprendre hâtivement sa route.

\- Hey! salua mielleusement Callie en arrivant à leur hauteur à bout de souffle.

Elle gratifia Olivia d’un sourire et se pencha vers Arizona pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es très en beauté mon amour, complimenta-t-elle d’une voix suave à son oreille.

Cependant, son numéro de charme ne sembla pas marcher sur la blonde qui continua de la darder d’un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu es en retard! s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton accusateur.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée, assura Callie en se renfrognant légèrement. Je te jure que j’ai fait du mieux que je pouvais…

Olivia et Mark les observèrent, amusés, avant de s’excuser en prétextant, pour l’une, aller vérifier avec Teddy que tout était prêt et pour l’autre, la coordination de son équipe de sécurité, leur permettant ainsi de se retrouver seules toutes les deux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris autant de temps? demanda Arizona, toujours agacée.

\- Classé confidentiel, répondit Callie en se mordant la lèvre en signe d’appréhension.

Arizona haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Tu sais que je suis la Présidente? Rien n’est classé confidentiel pour moi…

Sa remarque n’eut pour seul effet que de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Callie.

\- On sait toutes les deux que c’est faux, lui fit-elle remarquer. Et puis, là tout de suite, tu n’es pas la Présidente… Tu es ma fiancée, ajouta-t-elle en lui enlaçant la taille pour la rapprocher d’elle.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Arizona pour oublier sa colère. Parce qu’entendre Callie la qualifier de fiancée devait être l’un des meilleurs sentiments qui existait en cet instant précis. Et elle n’avait qu’une hâte, que ce sentiment s’intensifie au moment où elle pourrait enfin l’appeler sa femme. Elle se laissa donc aller contre le corps de sa _fiancée_ et glissa ses mains le long de ses épaules pour les ramener jusqu’à sa nuque.

Cependant, son euphorie fut de courte durée lorsqu’en jouant avec le col de la chemise à Callie, elle constata une tache rouge sur le tissu blanc qui la composait.

\- C’est du sang? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elle pour mieux l’examiner.

Callie baissa les yeux vers le morceau de tissu qu’elle tenait dans la main et grimaça.

\- Et merde!

Elle releva la tête et vit les sourcils d’Arizona se rapprocher dangereusement l’un de l’autre.

\- Ce n’est pas le mien, s’empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- Et c’est censé me rassurer?! s’indigna Arizona en se reculant pour rompre leur étreinte. Rose, appela-t-elle à l’adresse de la jeune assistante timide d’Olivia qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Pourriez-vous courir jusqu’au dressing de l’Agent Torres et lui trouver une nouvelle chemise, s’il vous plait?

La jeune femme acquiesça frénétiquement avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

\- Retire ta veste, dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Callie.

Cette dernière s’exécuta et enleva son blazer.  Elle le posa négligemment sur une chaise à côté d’elle alors qu’Arizona faisait un nouveau pas vers elle pour lui déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Je ne vous savez pas aussi entreprenante, Mme la Présidente, plaisanta Callie avec un sourire.

Arizona leva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit par un regard à moitié exaspéré et à moitié amusé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? questionna-t-elle lorsqu’elle arriva au dernier bouton de la chemise.

Elle lui caressa une fraction de seconde l’abdomen, lui arrachant ainsi un petit gémissement, puis lui retira le vêtement des épaules.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Rose, l’assistante d’Olivia, réapparue dans la pièce avec l’habit demandé.

Elle se figea brusquement lorsqu’elle vit que la fiancée de la Présidente se trouvait à moitié nue devant elle et la fixa bouche bée. L’Agent Torres était une femme tout simplement divine et lui avait fait un effet immédiat dès le moment où elle l’avait vu pour la première fois. C’est pour cela qu’elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner les yeux de sa poitrine délicieusement enfermée dans son soutien-gorge.

Arizona sentit ses joues la chauffer de colère lorsqu’elle remarqua que le regard de la jeune assistante se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Elle s’empressa de lui prendre la chemise des mains et le jeta en direction de Callie pour la couvrir.

\- Vous n’êtes pas attendu autre part ?! questionna-t-elle sèchement à l’adresse de la jeune femme.

\- S-si, balbutia Rose en détournant enfin le regard de Callie. Je – j’y vais…

Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de faire volte-face et de quitter à nouveau la pièce sous le regard meurtrier d’Arizona.

\- Je crois bien que tu lui as fait peur, rigola Callie en enfilant la chemise.

\- Tu as vu comment elle te regardait?

\- Je t’en prie, elle doit avoir cinq ans…

\- Là n’est pas la question, rétorqua Arizona toujours agacée par le regard plein d’envie qu’avait eu l’assistante d’Olivia sur sa fiancée.

Callie laissa échapper un nouveau rire, puis lorsqu’elle termina de refermer sa chemise, elle fit un pas vers Arizona.

\- J’adore quand tu es jalouse et territoriale, taquina-t-elle en se penchant vers sa bouche pour l’embrasser.

Cependant, elle fut arrêtée par la main d’Arizona qui se posa sur ses lèvres juste avant qu’elles ne touchent les siennes…

\- Oui et bien, je n’ai toujours pas oublié ma question, rétorqua Arizona en se reculant légèrement.

Elle savait que si Callie l’embrassait, celle-ci arriverait à lui faire oublier ses interrogations. Elle savait aussi que Callie le savait et qu’elle n’hésitait jamais à en jouer, et c’est ce qui lui donna assez de courage pour repousser ses avances.

Elle se dégagea donc de l’étreinte de sa fiancée et la regarda faire une moue boudeuse qui lui demanda une volonté hors du commun pour ne pas se laisser attendrir.

\- Que s’est-il passé? demanda Arizona pour la seconde fois.

La grimace bougonne de Callie laissa place à un sourire crispé qui l’amena peu à peu à comprendre.

\- Je t’en prie, ne me dis pas que tu t’es occupée toi-même de l’intervention Alpha?

Lorsque le silence de la Latina se prolongea, Arizona comprit que c’était _exactement_ ce qu’il s’était passé.

\- Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’aller sur le terrain! s’énerva-t-elle.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix! rétorqua Callie. Ils allaient tout foirer sinon!

Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se résigna et hocha la tête, désespérée.

\- C’est fou ce que tu peux être têtue des fois, soupira-t-elle en laissant retomber ses bras d’un geste d’abandon.

Callie comprit qu’elle venait d’échapper à la dispute qu’elle avait pourtant pensée inévitable. Lorsqu’elle avait pris la décision d’aller sur le terrain pour une de ses missions, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle l’avait fait en sachant pertinemment qu’Arizona le lui reprocherait.

Callie ne travaillait peut-être plus à la Maison Blanche, mais ses disputes avec Arizona concernant ses méthodes de travail, elles, n’avaient pas disparues. Surtout lorsqu’elles la mettaient en danger… Elles étaient moins fréquentes certes, mais toujours existantes. Cependant, elles restaient toujours insignifiantes et ne duraient jamais longtemps, parce qu’elles avaient vraiment appris de leurs erreurs passées et communiquaient dorénavant beaucoup mieux.

\- Oui mais c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes, non? tenta-t-elle en lui offrant un de ses plus grands sourires.

Teddy et Olivia firent leur apparition à ce moment-là et entrèrent dans la pièce, coupant ainsi Arizona qui s’apprêtait à lui répondre.

\- Antenne dans une minute, informa Teddy. Barnett vous attend ~~s~~ …

\- Génial! s’enthousiasma Callie, heureuse de pouvoir échapper à l’interrogatoire de sa fiancée.

Elle savait très bien que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis plus tard, lorsqu’elles ne seraient que toutes les deux et que l’interview serait passée, mais elle était tout de même heureuse de pouvoir l’éviter pour l’instant.

Elle vola donc un baiser à Arizona et s’avança à la suite des deux autres femmes. Lorsqu’elle remarqua que la blonde n’avait pas bougé, elle se tourna pour lui faire de nouveau face.

\- Tu viens? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. On a plein de questions indiscrètes qui nous attendent...

Arizona la regarda s’éloigner en secouant la tête, un sentiment entre l’amusement et l’exaspération l’envahissant.

Cette femme avait le don de la rendre dingue. Complètement dingue… Mais elle avait raison, c’était exactement pour ça qu’elle l’aimait.

Et elle ne cessait de compter les jours où elles seraient officiellement liées.

 

_Un mois et deux semaines plus tard…_

 

_Les larmes aux yeux, ses deux mains entremêlées à celles de Callie,  Arizona la fixa d’un regard d’une intensité presque magique, en se demandant si un jour son cœur s’arrêterait de faire ce soubresaut familier lorsqu’elle la regardait._

_\- J’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais fait quelque chose d’aussi difficile que d’écrire ces vœux, déclara-t-elle lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Et pourtant, des discours, j’en ai écrits…_

_La petite assemblée les entourant rigola d’un seul corps mais le son de leurs rires lui sembla éloigné, étouffé à des milliers de kilomètres. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience, la seule personne qu’elle voyait, qu’elle sentait, c’était Callie…_

_Callie qui se trouvait face à elle, dans sa magnifique robe de mariée et qui lui adressait un magnifique sourire._

_Callie, à qui elle s’apprêtait à lier sa vie à jamais._

_\- Si écrire ces vœux a été si difficile, continua-t-elle avec une émotion palpable, c’est parce que je ne trouvais pas de mots qui me permettaient d’expliquer à quel point je peux t’aimer… En réalité, je t’aime de tellement de façons différentes qu’il n’existe pas de mots assez forts, assez puissants pour l’expliquer._

_La voix d’Arizona se brisa légèrement lorsqu’elle sentit un sanglot envahir sa gorge. Pourtant, elle s’était jurée qu’elle ne pleurerait pas…_

_\- Donc mon amour, réussit-elle à reprendre, je te fais le vœu aujourd’hui, non pas de te dire à quel point je t’aime, mais de te le montrer... De te le prouver tous les jours jusqu’à la fin de ma vie…_

_Elle lâcha les mains de Callie et se tourna vers Teddy, sa demoiselle d’honneur, pour prendre l’alliance qu’elle lui tendait, avant de faire de nouveau face à sa femme en devenir. Elle captura ensuite délicatement sa main gauche dans la sienne qu’elle porta d’un geste tremblant jusqu’à sa bouche et y déposa un tendre baiser. Puis elle la baissa et glissa, toujours de sa main tremblante, l’anneau à son annulaire._

_\- C’est avec ces mots que je te prends, reprit-elle d’une voix pleine d’émotion, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, pour épouse…_

_Callie baissa les yeux vers sa main et regarda la bague qui venait d’y être glissée avant de lever de nouveau le regard vers Arizona et se plonger dans le sien._

_\- Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû te laisser parler en premier, dit-elle dans un rire en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes._

_Un son entre le rire et le sanglot s’échappa de la bouche d’Arizona tandis que leurs invités rigolaient à nouveau._

_Callie retrouva son sérieux et adressa un regard à Arizona qui lui donna l’impression qu’elle allait se consumer sur-le-champ._

_\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que je me trouve ici, déclara-t-elle doucement._

_Elle s’arrêta lorsqu’elle vit le regard confus que lui adressa Arizona face au choix de ses premières paroles et ne put s’empêcher d’en sourire._

_Lui serrant la main d’un geste rassurant, elle se décida à reprendre la parole._

_\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour les mots et les grands discours éloquents. Donc je vais juste laisser mon cœur s’exprimer…_

_Face à l’acquiescement à peine perceptible d’Arizona, elle esquissa un nouveau sourire._

_\- Si je n’arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, face à toi aujourd’hui, c’est parce que j’ai l’impression de rêver, expliqua-t-elle. En réalité, j’ai l’impression de rêver depuis le premier jour où on s’est rencontrées…_

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sentit sa nervosité la quitter peu à peu au fur et à mesure des caresses rassurantes d’Arizona sur sa main._

_\- Tu m’as changé, déclara Callie. De la meilleure manière qui soit… Quand je t’ai rencontré, je ne pensais pas qu’il était possible que je puisse un jour aimer quelqu’un autant que je t’aime… J’ai d’ailleurs tout fait pour l’éviter… J’ai tout fait pour ne pas t’aimer. Par devoir. Par éthique. Par peur… Mais c’était juste impossible…_

_De nouveau, un rire s’échappa de sa bouche. Mais celui-ci n’était pas nerveux. Celui-ci n’était pas dû à la vingtaine de personnes qui la regardait ou au photographe qui ne cessait de les bombarder de flash. Non, ce rire était celui de la reconnaissance. Celui du bonheur._

_\- Au lycée, reprit-elle d’une voix plus confiante cette fois-ci, pendant ces longues heures de cours de physique, nos profs nous apprennent le fonctionnement des champs magnétiques et des aimants permanents. Ils nous expliquent que plus la puissance magnétique entre deux aimants est forte, plus il est difficile de les séparer, malgré toute la quantité de corps étrangers qui peuvent se trouver entre eux… Et ça, c’est nous mon amour…_

_Callie se souvenait parfaitement de l’algorithme que son professeur de chimie, M. Lawson, leur avait enseigné lorsqu’elle était en première année de lycée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont il leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement des champs magnétiques des aimants permanents et à quel point elle avait trouvé ça fascinant. Et à quel point, elle continuait de le trouver fascinant à chaque fois qu’elle regardait Arizona._

_\- Tout était contre nous, énonça-t-elle lentement. Tout cherchait à nous séparer: nos emplois respectifs, nos devoirs, les règles, les interdictions qui pesaient sur nous… Mes réticences… ajouta-t-elle en repensant à la période de séparation qu’elles avaient vécue lorsqu’elle avait été persuadée qu’elles n’avaient aucun avenir._

_Et elle continuait de se trouver complètement idiote d’avoir pu penser une telle chose._

_\- L’univers entier cherchait à nous séparer. Et pourtant, notre amour a toujours survécu. Il n’en est ressorti que plus fort…_

_Elle termina sa phrase par un tremblement de voix et sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue alors que les mains d’Arizona la serraient de plus en plus fort._

_\- Aujourd’hui mon amour, je te promets que je continuerais toujours de revenir auprès de toi, jura Callie. Je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais aucun obstacle se dresser entre nous… Aujourd’hui, je lie ma vie à la tienne. À jamais et pour toujours…_

_Se disant que Callie sous-estimait vraiment sa capacité à faire des discours, Arizona ne résista plus une seconde de plus et fit un pas en avant, avant de saisir sa nuque de Callie et l’attirer contre elle pour l’embrasser. Parce que ses mots étaient juste parfaits… **Elle** était juste parfaite._

_Elle ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa envahir par la merveilleuse sensation des lèvres de Callie contre les siennes, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende un éclaircissement de gorge lointain qui la ramena à la réalité._

_Elle rompit l’étreinte et se retrouva confrontée au regard désapprobateur de Bailey._

_\- Le baiser n’est pas pour maintenant, déclara la Juge de la Cours Suprême qui officiait le mariage._

_\- Désolée, répondit Arizona avec un sourire gêné, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher._

_Elle reporta son attention sur la magnifique femme face à elle dont le teint avait légèrement viré au rouge et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant._

_Callie tendit une main vers Cristina sans quitter une seule seconde Arizona de son regard flamboyant. Elle attrapa à l’aveugle l’anneau que lui tendait sa demoiselle d’honneur et saisit la main d’Arizona._

_\- Je te choisis, Arizona Robbins, prononça-t-elle en glissant la bague à son doigt, pour être celle avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie. Je te prends pour femme et te jure de passer chaque minute de ma vie à mériter ce titre…_

_\- J’ai le grand honneur de vous déclarer femme, annonça Bailey avec un grand sourire, et femme… Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil à l’adresse d’Arizona._

_Mais cette dernière ne fit même pas attention à son regard, complètement obnubilée par sa fianc – correction: sa femme. Elle inspira profondément et expira de façon saccadée alors qu’elle n’arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes._

_\- Je t’aime, souffla-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau vers Callie._

_\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit Callie avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent et scellent leurs vœux._

_Elle ferma les yeux au contact si familier et pourtant si nouveau et savoura pleinement le bonheur plus que complet qui la gagna à ce moment précis._

_Parce qu’elle venait d’épouser la femme qu’elle aimait._

 

 

\- Bonsoir tout le monde! s’exclama Dana Barnett à l’adresse de la caméra. Nous sommes en direct de la Maison Blanche pour une émission très spéciale avec des invitées tout aussi spéciales : notre chère Présidente Robbins et sa fiancée, la fraichement nommée au poste de Directrice Ajointe de la NSA, l’Agent Callie Torres!

Elle quitta des yeux la caméra pour faire face aux deux femmes qu’elle venait de présenter et qui étaient assises l’une à côté de l’autre dans un confortable canapé face à elle. Teddy et Olivia avaient choisi ~~s~~ cette grande pièce spacieuse et chaleureuse avec une attention très particulière, car d’après leurs dires, l’endroit même où se passait l’interview était primordiale pour l’atmosphère qu’elles voulaient installer.

\- C’est un plaisir et un grand honneur de me retrouver ici, poursuivit Dana à leur adresse.

\- Le sentiment est partagé, assura Arizona avec un grand sourire.

Ce que Callie confirma par un acquiescement et un sourire légèrement crispé. Elle avait beau avoir officialisé sa relation avec la Présidente du Pays depuis de nombreux mois, elle n’avait toujours pas pris l’habitude d’avoir l’attention sur elle. Elle avait l’habitude d’être une femme de l’ombre, gérant tout ce qui se passait, justement, en dehors de l’œil public. Donc se retrouver avec l’attention braquée sur elle n’était toujours pas une chose avec laquelle elle arrivait à vivre confortablement, contrairement à sa fiancée qui avait une aisance incroyable devant n’importe qui.

Elle se força tant bien que mal à masquer son malaise et se concentra sur les dires de la journaliste en essayant d’oublier les caméras braquées sur elles.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, reprit Dana avec un sourire, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, on vous qualifie de couple le plus puissant au monde !

\- Tu as vu ça chérie, déclara Callie à l’adresse d’Arizona, on a réussi à battre Beyoncé et Jay-Z!

Lorsqu’elle vit Barnett rigoler fortement face à la boutade et Arizona secouait la tête d’un air amusé, elle se félicita intérieurement et décida d’adopter l’humour en stratégie pour cacher son malaise durant ce plateau télévision.

Peut-être que si elle assurait avec cette interview, sa fiancée oublierait leur petite dispute et elles pourraient passer directement au sexe de réconciliation.

\- Exactement, reprit l’animatrice, faisant sortir Callie de ses pensées loin d’être vertueuses. Et cette constatation ne fait que montrer qu’en plus de votre couple et de la relation que vous affichez depuis de nombreux mois, vous occupez deux des places les plus importantes de ce pays…

\- C’est vrai, admit Arizona.

\- La question que je me pose et que toute la population du pays, voire même du Monde Entier se pose, dit Dana, c’est: comment faites-vous pour gérer cette ambivalence entre vos situations professionnelles et votre vie privée ? Il y a bien un moment où les deux se mêlent…

La question était très pertinente, Arizona ne pouvait le nier. Et habituellement, elle arrivait très bien à ne pas montrer à quel point ce genre d’interrogation l’atteignait. Mais en voyant le sourire légèrement mutin qui apparut sur le visage de Callie, elle ne put s’empêcher de sentir le rouge lui montait aux joues lorsqu’elle comprit ce à quoi pensait sa fiancée en cet instant précis.

 

_28 heures plus tôt…_

_Assise dans une des salles de conférences de l’Aile Ouest, Arizona attendait que le débriefing hebdomadaire avec les différentes forces de l’Ordre du Pays commence. Il  ne manquait que le directeur du FBI et Webber, qui étaient tous les deux en retard._

_Voulant à tout prix éviter que la Directrice de la CIA, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, ne l’engage dans une conversation, la Présidente fit mine d’être concentrée sur le dernier rapport que lui avait transmis ~~e~~ la Navy. Rapidement, elle perdit son intérêt et laissa ses pensées dériver jusqu’au matin même, où Callie l’avait réveillé de la meilleure et en même temps, de la pire façon qu’il soit._

_Arizona avait ouvert les yeux avec la vision et la sensation de sa fiancée à moitié nue juste au-dessus d’elle qui embrassait langoureusement chaque parcelle de son corps. Le souffle saccadé et son anticipation à son comble, elle avait laissé Callie la torturer pendant de longues minutes, son excitation au sommet. Et au moment où elle s’était apprêtée à mettre fin à son supplice en glissant une de ses mains à l’intérieur de ses jambes pour atteindre l’endroit qu’elle désirait le plus, son téléphone avait sonné et elle avait quitté le lit précipitamment pour rejoindre au plus vite le QG de la NSA où elle était attendue. Laissant ainsi derrière elle une Arizona au bord de l’explosion à qui elle promit de terminer le soir même ce qu’elle avait commencé …_

_Arizona sentit son bas-ventre se contracter douloureusement à la pensée de sa fiancée et sentit son excitation s’accroître en s’imaginant parfaitement comment se seraient terminées les choses si le satané téléphone à Callie n’avait pas sonné._

_Bon sang, j’ai vraiment un problème, pensa-t-elle en secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Je ne peux pas penser à ça en plein meeting!_

_Elle s’efforça d’occulter ses pensées loin d’être vertueuses et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le rapport sous ses yeux. Elle réalisa cependant qu’il s’agissait d’une bataille perdue d’avance, parce que la pensée de Callie avait envahi chaque atome composant son corps._

_Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre l’amena à relever la tête, prête à accueillir les deux personnes que tout le monde attendait pour pouvoir commencer leur réunion et réussir à occulter sa fiancée pendant quelques heures._

_Cependant, elle fut plus que surprise de voir à la suite du directeur du FBI, non pas Webber, mais Callie, l’objet même de ses pensées._

_\- Agent Torres? lança-t-elle d’un ton où on pouvait facilement déceler la surprise._

_Callie croisa son regard et esquissa un léger sourire taquin, se rappelant avec précision de la dernière fois où elle avait vu la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique: le matin même, dans leur lit, alors qu’elle la suppliait de lui faire l’amour…_

_\- Le Directeur Webber s’est retrouvé obligé de prendre un vol de dernière minute pour la Turquie, déclara-t-elle d’un ton des plus professionnels, il m’envoie donc le remplacer pour aujourd’hui et vous présente ses plus plates excuses en vous assurant qu’il vous appellera dès qu’il le pourra…_

_\- Très bien, répondit Arizona._

_Elle ne quitta pas Callie des yeux et regarda le moindre de ses mouvements alors qu’elle s’avançait jusqu’au siège se trouvant face à elle, de l’autre côté de la table._

_Owen Hunt,  le secrétaire de la Défense, se leva lorsque tout le monde fut installé et prit la parole, commençant ainsi son bilan habituel. Arizona essaya tant bien que mal d’écouter ce qu’il disait mais n’arrivait pas à intégrer le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle tourna discrètement la tête et croisa le regard de Callie posé sur elle. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. C’était celui qui apparaissait sur le visage de l’autre femme à chaque fois qu’elle était sur le point de la déshabiller._

_Arizona le maintint quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Hunt. Cependant, un léger sursaut la gagna lorsqu’elle sentit une caresse lui parcourir l’intérieur de la jambe sous la table._

_\- Vous comprenez donc la nécessité de porter une concentration particulière sur les camps basés dans le Colorado, expliqua le secrétaire de la Défense à l’adresse de la Présidente, en faisant défiler plusieurs diaporamas._

_Arizona acquiesça frénétiquement et tenta bien que mal de masquer sa perte de moyen de plus en plus évidente. Elle attendit qu’Owen reporte son attention sur sa présentation projetée contre le mur et veilla à ce que les autres soient tout aussi concentrés avant de faire de nouveau face à Callie qui avait dorénavant un sourire goguenard au visage._

_\- Arrête ~~s~~ , mima-t-elle des lèvres en la dardant d’un regard noir._

_Callie lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules et reporta son attention sur Hunt, feignant d’écouter ce qu’il disait. Arizona savait parfaitement qu’elle faisait semblant d’être attentive car elle continuait son manège sous la table, remontant de plus en plus haut son pied contre sa jambe._

_Au moment où elle sentit le pied de Callie émettre une pression contre son entrejambe, elle se recula brusquement de la table et se leva, amenant Owen Hunt à s’interrompre et les six autres personnes à se tourner vers elle._

_\- Excusez-moi, s’excusa-t-elle d’une voix légèrement vibrante à l’adresse de Hunt._

_Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la Directrice Ajointe de la NSA._

_\- Agent Torres, déclara Arizona calmement, pourrais-je vous voir en privé ~~e~~ s’il vous plait?_

_\- Bien sûr, répondit Callie en grimaçant._

_Se maudissant intérieurement, elle se leva lentement et se dégagea avec réticence de sa place._

_Elle savait qu’elle avait été complètement irresponsable et qu’elle venait de franchir une limite qu’Arizona ne risquait pas de lui pardonner facilement, mais elle n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher._

_\- J’en ai pour quelques minutes, dit Arizona à l’adresse d’Owen. Reprenez donc le rapport Arrow en attendant…_

_Elle attendit l’acquiescement de Hunt avant de s’avancer en dehors de la pièce, Callie sur ses pas. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle les dirigea jusqu’à la pièce la plus proche qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et entra à l’intérieur de ce qui semblait être un bureau de la maintenance. La pièce était sombre du fait de l’absence de fenêtre et du faible éclairage présent. Il y avait un énorme panneau électrique qui occupait tout le mur d’en face et seulement un bureau miteux avec son siège assorti trônait au milieu de la pièce._

_Callie entra à sa suite et fit face à la porte pour la refermer._

_\- Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Arizona, je n’aurais p–_

_Elle fut coupée par une paire de lèvres qui s’empara fougueusement des siennes tandis que son dos se retrouva plaqué brusquement contre la porte derrière elle._

_Répondant immédiatement à l’assaut, Callie resserra ses bras autour de la taille d’Arizona qui enroula au même moment les siens autour de sa nuque, et l’attira un peu plus contre elle pour augmenter la ferveur du baiser._

_\- Je pensais t’avoir mise en colère, souffla Callie dans un rythme saccadé entre deux baisers._

_\- C’est le cas, confirma Arizona en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mais là maintenant, la seule chose que je veux, c’est que tu me prennes…_

_Sans quitter une seule seconde les lèvres de Callie, elle redescendit ses deux mains vers le col de sa veste et la lui retira brutalement. Puis, sans perdre une seule seconde, elle s’attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu’elle fit retomber au sol lorsqu’elle se retrouva complètement ouverte, la laissant ainsi vêtu seulement de son soutien-gorge qu’elle retira tout aussi rapidement._

_Elle laissa ensuite ses yeux se délecter du corps face à elle pendant quelques secondes avant de combler de nouveau la distance entre elle et Callie et l’embrasser à pleine bouche._

_Immédiatement, les mains de Callie trouvèrent ses fesses qu’elles agrippèrent. Elle émit une pression juste en dessous et amena Arizona à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en continuant de l’embrasser passionnément, Callie la porta jusqu’au petit bureau et la posa dessus avant de s’attaquer à sa nuque puis de redescendre jusqu’à son décolleté._

_\- Calliope…_

_Le ton plein de désir d’Arizona, amena Callie à arrêter ce qu’elle faisait pour s’éloigner légèrement. D’un geste hâtif, elle souleva le haut de la blonde et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, le lui retirer et se coller de nouveau à elle._

_Elles laissèrent échapper un gémissement simultané lorsque leurs poitrines entrèrent en contact._

_\- Calliope, répéta Arizona dans un souffle._

_Son ton amena Callie à lever les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux azur ~~s~~ qui avaient pris une teinte beaucoup plus sombre._

_\- Fais-moi l’amour, intima-t-elle avec une voix emplie de désir. Maintenant…_

_Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Callie pour s’exécuter et faire exactement ce qui lui était demandé._

 

Le sourire de Callie s’intensifia lorsqu’elle remarqua le teint d’Arizona. Elle finit tout de même par détourner le regard de sa fiancée et le reporta sur Dana.

\- C’est vrai que notre situation est assez particulière, admit-elle, mais tant que nous arrivons à faire la part des choses, il n’y a aucune raison pour que notre vie privée interfère dans notre vie professionnelle et vice-versa…

\- Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons, assura Arizona à son tour.

Dana acquiesça lentement.

\- C’est bon à savoir, déclara-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses notes avant de reporter son attention vers Callie et Arizona qui échangèrent de nouveau un regard complice.

\- Excusez-moi d’insister, dit-elle, mais la situation doit tout de même être difficile pour vous… Surtout depuis que vous n’êtes plus Chef de la Sécurité et que vous êtes devenue la numéro 2 de la NSA, dit-elle à l’adresse de Callie. Votre temps ensemble doit être compté…

Callie sentit Arizona se tendre à côté d’elle et tenta un regard dans sa direction. Son cœur se serra légèrement lorsqu’elle vit son sourire éblouissant disparaître peu à peu et comprit immédiatement à quel souvenir elle repensait.

Doucement, elle posa sa main entre elles-deux et la glissa dans celle d’Arizona. Elle veilla à garder le geste caché des caméras. Mais quand bien même il aurait été visible, quand bien même Olivia et Teddy leur avaient conseillé de ne pas avoir de geste d’affection l’une pour l’autre pendant cette interview, elle l’aurait fait.

Tout simplement parce qu’elle détestait savoir Arizona bouleversée. Surtout lorsqu’elle en était la seule responsable…

 

_Trois mois plus tôt…_

_Arizona jeta un coup d’œil au réveil à côté de son lit et vit qu’il affichait 2h15. Elle poussa un profond soupir et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le plafond au-dessus d’elle._

_Elle n’arrivait pas à dormir. Comme à son habitude depuis plus d’un mois et demi._

_Depuis que Callie avait dormi avec elle pour la dernière fois…_

_Sa petite-amie se trouvait dans un des camps militaires basés en Afghanistan depuis plus de cinq semaines, préparant ainsi la promotion de sa vie: Directrice Adjointe de la National Security Agency. Webber lui avait proposé cette place, dans l’attente de lui succéder plus tard lorsqu’il partirait à la retraite._

_Cependant, avec le job, venaient aussi des responsabilités. De grosses responsabilités. Et Webber lui avait dit qu’il fallait qu’elle passe une multitude de tests d’aptitude ~~s~~ et de renforcement pour être sûr qu’elle était prête à subir la pression d’un tel travail. Il l’avait donc envoyé à des milliers de kilomètres d’elle et Arizona se retrouvait à fixer le plafond de sa chambre tous les soirs depuis le départ de sa petite-amie, attendant que l’exhaustion vienne à bout d’elle._

_Six semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu Callie. Six longues semaines où elle avait réussi à l’avoir quasiment tous les jours au téléphone, à des heures inconcevables de la nuit, mais qui n’avait fait que la faire fantasmer à l’idée de l’avoir auprès d’elle._

_Bon sang, ce qu’elle pouvait lui manquer! Et le fait qu’elle n’avait pas  de nouvelles d’elle depuis plus de 48 heures ne faisait qu’empirer ce sentiment et lui faire perdre la tête._

_Si Webber ne l’avait pas rassuré en lui affirmant que tout se passait très bien et qu’elle était en parfaite sécurité, elle serait déjà intervenue. Mais tant qu’il n’y avait aucun signalement, elle ne pouvait pas jouer de son statut pour avoir des nouvelles de sa petite-amie. D’une, parce que, quoi que l’on puisse penser, la Présidente n’avait aucun réel pouvoir sur le fonctionnement des Agences.  Et de deux, parce qu’elle savait que ce silence était nécessaire pour le job de Callie. Donc elle prenait son mal en patience en espérant que son calvaire se terminerait bientôt._

_Fermant les yeux, Arizona poussa un profond soupir qui ne soulagea pas le moins du monde le nœud qu’elle avait au creux de l’estomac. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le côté du lit qu’occupait habituellement sa magnifique Latina._

_« Je reviens vite »_

_C’était les mots que lui avait dit Callie juste avant de partir, entre deux baisers d’au revoir. Et Arizona n’attendait que ça. Qu’elle revienne…_

_Après de nombreuses minutes, elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait aucune chance de réussir à fermer l’œil pour cette nuit. Elle se dégagea donc de ses draps et sortit du lit, avant de se diriger machinalement vers la pièce adjacente à sa chambre: le dressing qu’elle partageait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois avec Callie._

_Elle alluma la lumière et s’avança vers le côté occupé par les affaires de sa petite-amie. Tout en glissant sa main sur les différents vêtements, elle s’arrêta devant une étagère en particulier et attrapa délicatement un t-shirt qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s’agissait de celui qu’elle avait piqué à Callie plus d’un an auparavant, dans la suite d’hôtel de Rome où elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit. D’une main tremblante, elle le porta jusqu’à son visage pour enfouir son nez dedans et retrouver l’odeur familière qui l’aiderait à se sentir tout de suite mieux._

_Elle savait qu’elle était pathétique. Elle, qui clamait depuis toujours qu’elle était une femme forte et indépendante, était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil à cause d’une femme.Mais il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe quelle femme. Il s’agissait de Callie. L’amour de sa vie. Sa raison de vivre..._

_Sans réellement réfléchir, elle retira sa robe de nuit en soie et enfila le t-shirt où les lettres composant l’acronyme FBI disparaissaient de plus en plus. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce pour rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre._

_Cependant, au lieu de retrouver son lit, elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur l’immense balcon Truman et qui avait une vue parfaite sur le jardin présidentiel et sur le Washington Monument. Elle fixa quelques secondes la magnifique pleine lune qui servait à elle seule d’éclairage pour la pièce et ferma les yeux en resserrant ses bras autour de son propre corps._

_\- On t’a déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle? lança une voix derrière elle, l’amenant à sursauter légèrement._

_Arizona sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer lorsqu’elle reconnut immédiatement la voix grave qui venait de parler. Elle se tourna en direction de l’entrée de la chambre et vit Callie, l’épaule appuyée contre l’embrasure de la porte, habillée d’un bas de survêtement de l’armée et d’un débardeur de la même couleur._

_\- Calliope… souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite._

_L’interpellée esquissa un sourire sans la quitter de son regard flamboyant._

_\- C’est moi._

_Arizona sortit de sa torpeur et s’avança en courant pratiquement jusqu’à elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l’embrassa à pleine bouche._

_Callie se redressa juste à temps pour l’accueillir dans ses bras et la serra immédiatement contre elle, amenant ses pieds à décoller légèrement du sol. Elle ne quitta pas une seule seconde ses lèvres, rendant le baiser d’Arizona avec autant de ferveur et de passion que cette dernière. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle l’avait quitté six semaines plus tôt, elle se sentait enfin revivre._

_Arizona rompit le baiser avec réticence lorsque le souffle commença à lui manquer. Elle garda son front collé à celui de Callie et ferma doucement les yeux en savourant avec un frissonnement son souffle contre elle._

_\- Je t’en prie dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, murmura-t-elle d’une voix pleine de vulnérabilité. Dis-moi que tu es vraiment là…_

_Callie resserra un peu plus son étreinte, tout en enfouissant son visage au creux de la nuque d’Arizona. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et respira à plein poumon son odeur exquise._

_\- Je suis bien là, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Je suis rentrée…_

 

L’étreinte sur sa main réconforta immédiatement Arizona qui s’efforça d’oublier la sensation de solitude et de manque qu’elle avait ressenti pendant ces longues semaines sans Callie. Cette séparation avait été la plus longue et la plus douloureuse qu’elles avaient connue. Mais elles y avaient survécu, comme tous les obstacles qui s’étaient mis entre elles depuis le début…

Elle échangea un rapide regard avec sa fiancée puis reporta enfin son attention vers Barnett qui attendait leurs réponses.

\- Il est vrai que c’est parfois difficile, admit-elle, mais au final, ça ne contribue qu’à renforcer notre couple…

Callie esquissa un sourire et acquiesça doucement, sans quitter la main d’Arizona. Cette dernière émit une légère pression dessus avant d’entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble ~~s~~.

\- Je vois très bien, commenta l’animatrice en laissant ses yeux s’attarder sur leurs mains une fraction de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur leurs visages.

Cette émission était surement l’une des plus intéressantes qu’elle avait animée jusque maintenant. Et, pour son plus grand bonheur, elle ne faisait que commencer…


	38. Epilogue (Partie II)

Dana Barnett esquissa un nouveau sourire à l’attention de la Présidente Robbins et de l’Agent Torres puis se frotta les mains d’un geste avide.

\- Maintenant que nous avons passé en revue ~~s~~ tout ce qui avait trait à votre vie professionnelle, nous en arrivons enfin au sujet qui est sur les lèvres de tout le monde depuis plus d’une semaine: l’annonce de vos fiançailles! s’exclama-t-elle excitée.

Son exubérance fit apparaître une expression amusée sur le visage des deux femmes face à elle, ce qui l’encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Je veux une exclusivité! déclara-t-elle en croisant les jambes d’un geste détendu ~~e~~.

\- Une exclusivité? répéta Arizona, appréhendant la réponse qu’elle allait recevoir.

Que voulait-donc savoir cette bonne femme sur leurs fiançailles? Elles allaient se marier, elle n’avait pas besoin d’en connaître plus sur le sujet…

\- Oui, confirma l’animatrice avec un grand sourire avide. Au nom de tous les romantiques de cette planète qui suivent votre histoire depuis ses débuts, pourriez-vous nous dire comment ça s’est fait? Qui a demandé qui en mariage?

Arizona laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cette question, elles pouvaient gérer. Quoique… pensa-t-elle en échangeant un nouveau regard complice avec Callie.

\- Ce n’est pas si simple que ça Dana, déclara-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire en se remémorant parfaitement le soir où elles s’étaient fiancées. Tournant sa bague de fiançailles contre son doigt, elle baissa le regard vers celle qui ornait celui de Callie. Deux anneaux, deux demandes…

Oui, ce n’était pas si simple que ça… 

 

_8 jours plus tôt…_

_\- Arghhhh, grogna Arizona en laissant sa tête retomber contre la surface dure de la rambarde sur laquelle elle était appuyée._

_Elle se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre, fixant le Washington Monument éclairé dans la nuit, à essayer d’apaiser le stress qui ne la quittait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il fallait croire qu’il s’agissait d’une cause perdue d’avance. Ses pensées ne voulaient pas ralentir et parcouraient son cerveau à une vitesse folle._

_Elle redressa la tête et appuya ses deux coudes contre la balustrade avant de baisser les yeux vers l’objet qu’elle tenait de ses deux mains et avec lequel elle ne cessait de jouer nerveusement._

_Il s’agissait d’un luxueux écrin en velours noir qui contenait une bague en or blanc ornée d’un magnifique diamant solitaire._

_Arizona avait passé des jours à la trouver, parcourant des centaines de catalogues et faisant venir jusqu’à son bureau des milliers de bagues, à la recherche de celle parfaite pour Callie._

_Elle voulait une bague à l’image de cette dernière. Une bague qui était magnifique, belle, précieuse. Une bague dont la classe et la beauté résideraient dans sa simplicité. Une bague unique…_

_Elle voulait une bague qui était sûre de plaire à sa petite-amie et lorsqu’elle avait aperçu ce magnifique anneau blanc, elle avait tout de suite su que c’était celle-ci. C’était la bonne…_

_Elle ouvrit le petit coffret et fixa le bijou en se rejouant une nouvelle fois son plan: dans trois jours, elle était attendue à Rome pour une visite officielle et elle avait la ferme intention de faire sa demande là-bas._

_Tout était déjà prévu. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Callie de prendre quelques jours de congés pour l’accompagner et, quand elles seraient dans la capitale italienne et qu’elle n’aurait plus aucune obligation à remplir, elle ferait revivre à sa petite-amie la soirée qu’elles avaient eue des mois auparavant… Elle avait déjà mis en place un plan parfait avec Mark qui lui permettrait de ramener Callie à chaque endroit qu’elles avaient visité ensemble. Puis, elle avait prévu de finir la soirée au Colisée, où elle ferait allumer des milliers de bougies, et c’étaitlà-bas qu’elle avait prévu de lui demander de l’épouser._

_Oui, c’était le plan. Plan qu’elle s’était répété des milliers de fois dans sa tête depuis des jours et qui, malgré sa perfection, n’arrivait pas à faire disparaître sa nervosité._

_\- Et merde! jura-t-elle à voix haute._

_\- J’adore quand tu parles toute seule, lança Callie derrière elle._

_Un vent de panique gagna Arizona lorsqu’elle sentit sa petite-amie s’approcher dans son dos. Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa capacité à bouger et se dépêcha de fourrer l’écrin dans la poche intérieure de la veste de tailleur qu’elle portait. Elle détourna ensuite son regard du Washington Monument pour faire face à Callie qui s’avançait vers elle._

_\- Hey! salua-t-elle d’un ton faussement enjoué._

_\- Hey? répéta Callie en fronçant des sourcils. Je crie ton prénom depuis plus de 5 minutes…_

_\- Désolée, s’excusa Arizona en grimaçant. J’étais perdue dans mes pensées._

_\- Un jour, tu risques de voir ton cerveau exploser à force de trop réfléchir, déclara Callie en comblant les mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_Un rire s’échappa des lèvres d’Arizona qui se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus détendue. Finalement, il semblait que la seule solution à son stress était la source même de ce stress. D’un geste de la main, elle vérifia que l’écrin était bien en sécurité dans sa poche, puis enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Callie qui tenait fermement ses hanches et se penchait pour capturer langoureusement ses lèvres._

_\- Comment était ta journée? questionna Arizona en laissant ses lèvres s’attarder contre celles de Callie._

_\- Fatigante, répondit cette dernière avec une caresse du nez, mais elle vient de nettement s’améliorer…_

_\- Hmmm, souffla Arizona en l’embrassant de nouveau, je ne peux qu’être d’accord…_

_Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de la nuque à Callie jusqu’à ses clavicules qu’elle caressa tortueusement. Callie laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur et ferma brièvement les yeux._

_\- J’ai l’impression de ne vivre que pour ces moments, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure. De ne tenir la journée que pour pouvoir me retrouver seule avec toi le ~~s~~ soir ~~s~~ …_

_Elle ponctua ses paroles de multiples baisers déposés tendrement sur le visage d’Arizona._

_\- On devrait vraiment envisager l’idée de s’enfuir sur une ile déserte, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire._

_\- Une ile déserte? s’enquit Arizona dans un rire._

_\- Oui, affirma Callie. Juste toi et moi… On serait loin de tout et je pourrais te voir à longueur de journée – de préférence nue – et je pourrais te faire l’amour pendant des heures et des heures…_

_Au fur et à mesure de ses dires, elle glissa ses mains en dessous de la veste et du chemisier d’Arizona pour avoir un contact direct avec son dos qui fut immédiatement parcouru d’un frisson._

_\- Je dois dire que ta proposition est très tentante, murmura Arizona d’une voix suave, mais je te connais Calliope… Tu aimes trop capturer les méchants pour abandonner ton travail…_

_\- C’est vrai, admit Callie._

_Dans une caresse doucereuse, elle fit glisser ses mains du dos d’Arizona jusqu’à son ventre._

_\- Il n’empêche que je pensais réellement ce que je disais, déclara-t-elle en posant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, je ne vis que pour te retrouver…_

_\- Et c’est la même chose pour moi._

_\- Ce week-end en Italie ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, ajouta Callie avec un sourire. J’ai hâte de me retrouver seule avec toi en dehors de ces murs…_

_Arizona se figea brusquement à la référence de Rome tandis que Callie l’embrassait une dernière fois avant de retirer ses mains de son abdomen pour les glisser dans ses deux mains._

_\- En attendant, commença Callie en s’éloignant à reculons et en l’attirant avec elle, que dirais-tu d’un diner en tête-à-tête?_

_Arizona, soulagée, retrouva peu à peu son sourire. Il était évident que Callie ne se doutait de rien et que pour elle, leur séjour à Rome n’était qu’un voyage lambda._

_\- C’est toi qui le prépare? demanda-t-elle en se laissant guider en direction de l’intérieur._

_\- Ça va de soi, assura Callie avec un sourire en continuant de reculer à l’aveugle vers la baie vitrée. Je sais que tu n’as rien mangé de la journée et qu’il n’y a que mon poulet piccata qui peut rattraper ça…_

_Arizona ne la quitta pas du regard tandis qu’elle continuait de l’attirer vers l’intérieur._

_\- On t’a déjà dit que tu étais géniale?_

_\- Très souvent, répondit Callie avec un sourire, mais je ne m’en lasse jamais…_

_Les papillons familiers qu’Arizona ressentait au creux de son estomac à chaque fois que Callie lui souriait firent leur apparition à nouveau et elle se figea brusquement l’amenant aussi à s’arrêter._

_Cette dernière fronça des sourcils lorsqu’elle remarqua l’air ahuri qui venait de gagner tout d’un coup sa petite-amie._

_\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle._

_Arizona, toujours hébétée, ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de la dévisageait longuement alors qu’une réalisation venait de la frapper tout d’un coup._

_\- Arizona…_

_Ce fut l’inquiétude dans la voix de Callie qui l’amena à sortir de sa léthargie._

_\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en esquissant un grand sourire._

_\- Tu es sûre? questionna Callie en esquissant un léger sourire moqueur. Parce qu’on dirait que tu viens d’être frappée par un électrochoc…_

_\- Quoi? Non je t’assure que ça va, répondit Arizona en secouant légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. C’est juste que –_

_Juste qu’elle venait de réaliser, en cet instant précis, que ce qu’elle voulait exactement était là...Juste là. Devant elle. Et qu’elle ne voulait plus attendre une seconde de plus avant de l’avoir…_

_\- Je voulais attendre qu’on soit à Rome pour te le demander, annonça-t-elle lentement. Je voulais un cadre plus romantique. Un cadre qui représenterait quelque chose d’unique…_

_L’expression moqueuse sur le visage de Callie disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à une confusion évidente._

_\- De quoi parles-tu? questionna-t-elle._

_\- J’avais prévu de t’amener au Colisée, continua Arizona comme si elle n’avait pas été interrompue. Endroit même où j’ai réalisé que ce que je ressentais pour toi allait au-delà de l’attirance physique… Je voulais que ce soit parfait, parce que tu es parfaite…_

_Callie la regarda glisser une main dans ses boucles blondes et comprit par ce geste familier qu’elle était nerveuse et qu’il devait s’agir de quelque chose de relativement important._

_Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu’elle savait exactement de quoi il s’agissait et elle pria de toutes ses forces de se tromper…_

_Arizona laissa retomber sa main et la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de se décider à reprendre la parole._

_\- J’avais tout un plan dans la tête Calliope, assura-t-elle, mais je ne peux plus attendre une seconde de plus… Je réalise que j’ai déjà trop attendu et que j’aurais dû te le demander il y a longtemps…_

_Elle avait toujours su que c’était avec Callie qu’elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle l’avait su dès le moment où elle lui avait adressé pour la première fois son magnifique sourire._

_Arizona fixa Callie pendant de longues secondes d’un silence de plomb et prit une grande inspiration._

_\- Épouse-moi, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc._

_Callie ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, complètement abasourdie par la demande. Arizona le remarqua immédiatement et sentit une légère panique l’envahir._

_\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que je m’étais imaginée te poser la question, assura-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, se maudissant intérieurement._

_Elle s’arrêta et prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de reprendre la parole._

_\- Je t’aime, déclara-t-elle. Plus que tout. Et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… Tu me rends heureuse Calliope. Tu me rends meilleure et je suis complètement dingue de toi… Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Et – et je ne veux plus passer une minute de plus en étant seulement ta petite-amie. Je veux plus. Je veux clamer au monde entier que je t’appartiens, que tu es ma femme et que nous sommes liées l’une à l’autre pour l’éternité… Je veux des engagements. Je veux me marier avec toi…_

_C’était un fait, sa déclaration sonnait beaucoup mieux dans sa tête! Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il était trop tard pour attendre Rome. Attendre d’écrire sa demande et de l’apprendre par cœur._

_Et même si elle avait la possibilité de remonter le temps de quelques minutes, elle savait qu’elle referait sa demande en cet instant. Parce que, comme elle l’avait dit à Callie, elle ne pouvait plus attendre une minute de plus._

_\- Je veux me marier avec toi Calliope, répéta-t-elle de nouveau. La question est de savoir si c’est aussi ce que tu veux… Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire de moi la personne la plus chanceuse au monde en acceptant de m’épouser?_

_Une nouvelle réalisation la frappa et elle se donna un coup de paume sur la tête._

_\- Merde! jura-t-elle. J’ai oublié!_

_Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit le petit écrin noir en velours qu’elle avait caché à l’intérieur quelques minutes auparavant. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et puisa dans sa vision la force de faire deux pas vers Callie pour le lui tendre._

_\- Calliope Iphigenia Torres, déclara-t-elle d’un ton solennel, me ferais-tu l’honneur de devenir mon épouse?_

_Callie, toujours assommée, baissa les yeux vers la bague tendue sans prononcer le moindre mot._

_Arizona venait de la demander en mariage… Ce qu’elle avait redouté qu’il arrive s’était finalement produit et elle n’arrivait même pas à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente parce que, bon sang! Arizona venait de la demander en mariage!_

_Cette dernière fixa le visage imperturbable de sa petite-amie en sentant son cœur s’accélérer de plus en plus vite._

_Yep, elle aurait dû se cantonner à son plan initial! Et merde qu’avait-elle fait? Elle avait Rome et le Colisée de son côté! Il était évident que Callie était déçue de sa demande. Après tout elle était la Présidente des États-Unis d’Amérique, elle aurait pu faire beaucoup plus que de –_

_\- Ça dépend… déclara finalement Callie._

_Arizona ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit._

_Okay, celle-ci, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir…_

_\- Ça dépend? répéta-t-elle confuse._

_\- Oui, confirma Callie avec son visage toujours imperturbable, ça dépend…_

_Elle porta à son tour sa main vers l’intérieur de sa veste et fouilla dans la poche intérieure avant d’en sortir quelque chose. Arizona suivit le geste des yeux et vit Callie tenir entre ses doigts une magnifique bague de couleur or, entourée de petit diamant._

_\- Ça dépend si toi, tu acceptes de m’épouser, précisa enfin Callie en tendant l’anneau entre elles._

_La bouche d’Arizona s’ouvrit un peu plus et elle aurait juré que tout l’oxygène de son corps venait de la quitter._

_Non finalement, c’était définitivement **celle-ci** qu’elle n’avait pas vu venir…_

_\- Co – que…_

_\- Depuis que je suis rentrée de mon stage de renforcement, je me balade avec cette bague dans la poche, attendant  le moment parfait pour te demander ta main,expliqua Callie avec un sourire. J’avais aussi prévu de la faire la semaine prochaine à Rome, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Mais il faut croire que tu m’as devancé…_

_Son rire s’évanouit petit à petit et elle continua de fixer Arizona avec un regard flamboyant._

_\- Oui… annonça-t-elle doucement._

_\- Oui? répéta Arizona. Tu acceptes?_

_\- Comme s’il était possible que je fasse autrement Arizona, répondit Callie en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel._

_Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde lorsqu’elle réalisa enfin ce que Callie était en train de lui dire. Elle glissa la bague au doigt de Callie avant d’attraper son col de ses deux mains et l’attira contre elle dans un baiser fougueux._

_Callie, la main tenant la bague toujours tendu, ferma les yeux et répondit à l’étreinte._

_\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu acceptes aussi, déclara-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

_\- Comme s’il était possible que je fasse autrement, répondit Arizona en reprenant ses paroles avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau._

_Elles s’embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que Callie rompe le baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle fit glisser à son tour l’anneau autour du doigt de sa fiancée et esquissa un grand sourire en fixant le bijou._

_\- Tu avais vraiment prévu de faire ta demande au Colisée? questionna-t-elle en levant de nouveau les yeux vers Arizona._

_\- Oui. Et je suis désolée d’avoir gâchée la surprise…_

_\- Tu veux rire? dit Callie avec un sourire. Cette demande est tout aussi romantique. Voire plus…_

_\- Vraiment?_

_\- Vraiment, affirma-t-elle._

_Elle l’embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s’éloigner pour regarder de nouveau la bague à son doigt._

_\- On va se marier…_

_Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Arizona qui regarda tour à tour l’anneau au doigt de Callie et celui ornant le sien._

_\- On va se marier, confirma-t-elle._

 

\- On s’est donc retrouvées à faire toutes les deux notre demande le même soir, déclara Arizona à l’adresse de Dana.

Elle venait de lui raconter la version soft de sa demande, omettant les détails trop privés qu’elle tenait absolument à garder pour elle.

\- C’est une très belle histoire, constata l’animatrice en adressant aux deux femmes, un sourire chaleureux. Très romantique…

Callie acquiesça en esquissant un nouveau sourire. Elle ne pouvait qu’être d’accord, l’histoire était très belle. Et elle n’attendait qu’une chose, c’était qu’elle continue de s’écrire avec leur mariage et tout ce que l’avenir pouvait leur réserver d’autre.

\- Je pense parler au nom de beaucoup de monde en disant que j’ai hâte d’assister à votre mariage! déclara Dana en faisant un clin d’œil à la caméra avant de reporter son attention sur le couple. Il faut dire qu’il s’agira surement de l’évènement le plus médiatisé de la décennie! Le premier mariage gay de l’histoire de la Maison Blanche!

Le sourire de Callie se transforma rapidement en une grimace qu’elle ne put retenir.

L’idée d’un grand mariage super médiatisé ne l’enchantait pas le moins du monde. Mais, elle savait qu’en épousant la Présidente du Pays, il y avait de grandeschances que ça se produise… De toute façon, elles avaient encore des mois devant elles pour penser à ces détails et une équipe de choc avec Olivia à sa tête pour s’en occuper.

Après tout, elle venait tout juste de se fiancer, elles verraient plus tardpour le reste…

 

_1 mois et une semaine plus tard…_

_\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas n’importe quelles fleurs! s’exclama Olivia à l’adresse de la personne qu’elle avait au bout du fil. Je veux des pivoines venues tout droit de Luoyang! On parle du mariage de la Présidente je vous rappelle!_

_Elle arrêta d’arpenter la pièce et hocha frénétiquement la tête à ce que pouvait lui dire son interlocuteur puis valida ses dires avec un « très bien » et raccrocha. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna de nouveau._

_\- Quoi?! s’exclama-t-elle en décrochant avant de recommencer à faire les cent ~~s~~ pas._

_De l’autre côté de la pièce circulaire, Arizona la fixait bouche bée. Elle était assise sur l’un des canapés du Bureau Ovale, à côté de Callie, et regardait Olivia, Alex, Teddy et April depuis plus d’une heure, s’affairer à organiser leur mariage._

_Enfin, en les voyant chacun au téléphone, avec leurs mines concentrées et graves, elle avait surtout l’impression qu’ils étaient en train de préparer sa prochaine campagne électorale ou un nouveau plan d’action pour faire adopter une nouvelle loi. Comment pouvaient-ils être autant sous pression pour un évènement qui n’allait avoir lieu que dans quatre mois?_

_Elle tenta un regard discret vers sa fiancée et remarqua que, même si elle ne disait rien, Callie semblait beaucoup plus à l’aise qu’elle avec tout ce capharnaüm autour de leur mariage._

_Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose lorsque Teddy la devança en venant se poster devant elles._

_\- J’ai réussi à convaincre le prêtre Johnson d’accepter d’officier votre mariage dans son Église! apprit-elle avec un sourire victorieux._

_Cependant Arizona ne partagea pas son enthousiasme._

_\- Église? interrogea-t-elle. Je pensais qu’on le ferait en plein air, dans le jardin présidentiel…_

_\- Il y aura des centaines d’invités, fit remarquer Teddy. Et puis pour l’image du mariage sérieux que vous voulez véhiculer, le choix de l’Église est beaucoup plus judicieux._

_Ravalant sa réplique qui consistait à lui dire clairement qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire de l’image qu’elles pouvaient véhiculer, Arizona se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Après tout, la cérémonie en elle-même n’était pas le plus important. Non, le plus important était ce qu’elle représentait: elle et Callie pour l’éternité. Et puis après tout, Callie voulait un grand mariage. Elle voulait ces nombreux invités, l’Eglise et ces pivoines… Elle était donc  prête à patienter et faire des concessions par amour._

_Elle regarda dans la direction de la brune à côté d’elle qui lui adressa un léger sourire et finit par hausser les épaules._

_\- Église ce sera, déclara-t-elle._

_Oui, Arizona avait vraiment l’intention de tenir et dire amen à n’importe quelsdétails, aussi agaçants les uns que les autres, qu’Olivia et Teddy pouvaient leur signifier. Elle s’était faite à l’idée qu’étant la Présidente du Pays, elle avait perdu toute mainmise sur l’organisation de son mariage..._

_Mais, ses résolutions ne tinrent pas longtemps…_

_\- Arizona, héla Olivia en s’approchant du couple avec ce qui semblait être un planning à la main._

_\- Oui? répondit l’interpellée en se massant d’un geste las les tempes._

_\- Je suis désolée mais il va falloir qu’on fasse l’impasse sur la minute de silence que tu voulais faire pour Tim et la famille de Callie… Le planning est très serré et on n’aura jamais le temps. Surtout que ça risque de plomber l’ambiance…_

_Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour répondre positivement une nouvelle fois, mais lorsqu’elle se tourna vers Callie, elle vit une expression sombre apparaître  sur son visage._

_\- Okay, ça suffit! s’énerva-t-elle en se levant brusquement._

_Elle était prête à faire l’impasse sur les fleurs, sur le lieu ou même sur sa robe mais il était hors de question qu’elle laisse un détail aussi important pour Callie et elle passer aux oubliettes.Au diable les apparences, il était hors de question qu’elle laisse leur mariage se transformer en un évènement politique..._

_Elle ignora donc le regard surpris d’Olivia et se tourna vers Teddy, Alex et April à l’opposé de la pièce._

_\- Raccrochez vos téléphones s’il vous plait, leur intima-t-elle d’une voix tranchante._

_\- Mais c’est important! résista Teddy._

_\- Je n’en ai rien à faire! rétorqua Arizona en lui lançant un regard noir._

_\- Arizona… souffla Callie en se levant à son tour._

_Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, ce qui l’amena à se tourner vers elle._

_\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus… soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de tout ça…_

_Le visage de Callie se décomposa immédiatement face aux paroles._

_\- Tu – tu ne veux plus te marier?_

_\- Quoi? Si! s’exclama véhément Arizona. Bien sûr que si! Je n’ai jamais autant voulu une chose de ma vie que de t’épouser, assura-t-elle._

_Soulagée, Callie laissa échapper la respiration qu’elle n’avait pas réalisé retenir._

_Arizona glissa une main mal-à-l’aise dans ses cheveux avant de détourner son regard de sa fiancée pour le poser sur les trois autres._

_\- Vous pourriez nous laisser seules s’il vous plait? demanda-t-elle._

_Olivia ne fut pas du tout emballée à l’idée de perdre du temps sur la montagne de travail qui leur restait encore à faire pour le mariage, mais le ton qu’avait employé Arizona en posant sa question indiquait clairement qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment d’autre choix que d’obéir. Donc elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce en compagnie du Chef de Staff, de l’assistante personnelle de la Présidente et de l’attachée de presse._

_\- Je suis désolée, déclara Arizona auprès de Callie lorsqu’elles furent seules. Mais c’est juste que – lorsque je m’imaginais notre mariage, je n’imaginais rien de tout ça, dit-elle en levant les bras pour désigner ce qu’il y avait autour d’elles._

_Callie, légèrement amusée par son exaspération, leva un sourcil tout en continuant de la fixer._

_\- Et qu’est-ce que tu t’imaginais? demanda-t-elle doucement._

_\- Je nous voyais juste toi et moi, répondit Arizona, et – et quelques personnes. Les plus importantes…_

_Elle marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre._

_\- Je nous voyais nous marier seulement un ou deux mois après nos fiançailles et non pas en attendre six… Je nous voyais échanger nos vœux dans notre coin du jardin présidentiel. Celui où on se retrouvait pendant les débuts de nos relations. Celui où j’ai réalisé que je voulais un avenir avec toi… Je voyais un mariage où je n’aurais pas à m’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d’autre que de ne pas trébucher en remontant l’allée jusqu’à l’autel. Un mariage simple, unique. Où il ne serait question que de nous…_

_Elle termina son discours à bout de souffle, attendant la moindre réaction de la part de Callie. Cette dernière la fixa pendant de longues secondes silencieusement avant d’éclater d’un rire sonore._

_\- Je suis désolée, s’excusaArizona en secouant la tête face à sa réaction, je réalise à quel point c’est stupide… Tu sais quoi, on oublie et –_

_\- Quoi? Non! la coupa Callie en retrouvant son sérieux. Je suis désolée. Si je rigole c’est parce que –_

_Elle secoua la tête, amusée par la situation puis regarda de nouveau Arizona qui la fixait d’un air confus._

_\- Arizona, reprit-elle, si je n’ai rien dit jusque maintenant c’est parce que je pensais que ce mariage, c’est ce que tu voulais…_

_\- Quoi !? s’exclamaArizona à son tour. Mais bon sang qu’est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que je voulais d’un mariage aussi compliqué?!_

_\- Tu es la Présidente du Pays, répondit Callie avec un léger haussement d’épaule. Je pensais que tu voudrais partager l’évènement avec le monde entier…_

_\- Absolument pas! rétorqua Arizona._

_Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire résonant._

_\- Bon sang Calliope! s’indigna-t-elle. Je pensais que c’était ce que **toi** tu voulais!_

_Un nouveau rire s’échappa des lèvres de Callie qui hocha négativement la tête._

_\- Pas le moins du monde, assura-t-elle. Mais toi, est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir abandonner tout ça? Parce que je sais que la médiatisation de notre mariage est importante pour toi…_

_\- J’en suis sûre, affirma Arizona avec un grand sourire.Il n’a jamais été question de mon rôle de Présidente lorsqu’on en vient à nous et tu le sais…_

_Elle fit un pas en avant et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Callie._

_\- Oui je le sais, confirma cette dernière. Mais je ne veux pas que ça te cause plus de –_

_\- Calliope, l’interrompit Arizona. Je m’en fiche! On trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire à notre mariage… Autant qu’il soit comme nous, nous le voulons..._

_Callie acquiesça face aux paroles avant d’esquisser un sourire éblouissant._

_\- Je veux aussi qu’il ne soit question que de nous et rien d’autre…_

_\- Tu es sûre? demanda Arizona. Tu prends le risque d’abandonner le mariage parfait…_

_\- Arizona, souffla Callie, c’est exactement ce que tu viens de me décrire le mariage parfait…_

_Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine lorsqu’elle sentit Arizona remonter ses bras le long des siens pour prendre son visage en éventail et l’embrasser tendrement._

_\- Okay, murmura la blonde contre ses lèvres._

_Et dire qu’elles avaient toutes les deux subi des semaines de torture pour quelque chose qu’aucune ne voulait…_

_Callie embrassa Arizona de nouveau puis recula son visage de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux._

_\- Olivia et Teddy vont avoir une attaque lorsqu’on va leur annoncer, dit-elle avec un sourire._

_\- Je sais, répondit Arizona, mais on s’en fiche. C’est **notre** mariage… _

_\- Tu as totalement raison, affirma Callie avec plusieurs acquiescements. Et c’est justement parce que tu as raison que je vais te laisser le plaisir de leur annoncer._

_Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais fut arrêtée dans son élan par les lèvres de Callie qui s’emparèrent avidement des siennes._

_C’était un fait, elles allaient avoir leur mariage à elles, quoi que puissent penser leurs amies. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux…_

_Elle se demanda si une semaine leur suffirait pour tout préparer. Parce qu’elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus attendre plus longtemps…_

 

\- Malheureusement votre futur mariage connait aussi énormément de critiques, annonça Dana Barnett d’une voix grave.

\- C’est exact, répondit précautionneusement Arizona.

\- Il semblait pourtant que, depuis le procès de l’ancien Vice-Président Burke, il n’était plus question de vous reprocher votre orientation sexuelle, poursuivit la présentatrice. Et pourtant depuis l’annonce de vos fiançailles, il faut croire que la colère des conservateurs s’est de nouveau réveillée. Qu’avez-vous à dire à ce sujet?

Arizona ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait qu’il fallait qu’elle soit extrêmement prudente avec cette question et qu’elle garde absolument une attitude détachée et réfléchie.

\- Je dirais juste que j’accepte toujours tous les reproches que l’on peut me faire concernant mon rôle de Présidente, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je les accepte, les analyse, essaye de me corriger lorsque je constate que j’ai fait une erreur et suis toujours d’accord pour présenter des excuses dans ces cas-là… Mais je ne m’excuserais jamais d’avoir trouvé la femme de ma vie, de l’aimer et de vouloir être avec elle pour l’éternité…

Elle avait parlé avec calme et diplomatie, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Callie qui la regarda d’un œil fier et Dana à se vêtir d’une expression impressionnée. Mais ce n’était pas si surprenant pour Arizona. Elle avait réussi à prendre assez de recul depuis la fusillade et le procès de Burke pour ne plus se sentir autant concernée par les reproches que l’on pouvait lui faire sur son homosexualité. Elle avait même annulé le transfert de Burke dans la prison de Rhodes Eights et avait décidé de ne plus se mêler de son procès ou de chercher à l’influencer d’une quelquonque manière. Elle voulait absolument réussir à laisser cette histoire derrière elle pour se concentrer sur son avenir.

En l’occurrence son avenir avec Callie.

Donc non, elle ne ressentait plus aucune amertume lorsqu’on lui parlait des conservateurs du pays qui continuaient de l’insulter et de clamer qu’elle était indigne d’être à la tête du Pays. Après tout, il existerait toujours des détracteurs, il lui suffisait juste d’en faire abstraction…

\- C’est vraiment admirable, commenta Dana avec un sourire. Mais il faut aussi dire que beaucoup d’autres individus, en dehors des conservateurs, continuent de dire qu’ils ne croient pas en votre relation… Même ceux qui défendent la cause LGBT ouvertement…

Callie fronça des sourcils face à la déclaration. _Ça_ c’était une première…

\- Le Gouverneur Hahn, par exemple, poursuivit la présentatrice en baissant les yeux vers ses notes. Elle a déclaré il y a quelques semaines qu’elle ne voyait votre histoire que comme un coup de pub pour les prochaines élections…

\- Non ça c’est plutôt son genre, rétorqua Arizona énervée.

Okay, les critiques des conservateurs, elle pouvait gérer. Les critiques de son propre parti aussi. Mais entendre qu’Erica Hahn avait osé lui reprocher ce qu’elle, elle avait fait subir à la femme qu’elle aimait plus que tout, _ça_ elle ne pouvait définitivement pas gérer.

Surtout après la soirée de gala qu’elle avait donné pour le 4 juillet quelques jours plus tôt…

 

                _3 jours plus tôt…_

_Pour la première fois depuis que la soirée avait commencé, depuis maintenant plus d’une heure, Arizona se retrouva enfin seule. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la grande salle de réception où elle se trouvait et poussa un petit soupir. Callie n’était toujours pas arrivée, donc elle allait devoir encore patienter avant de la retrouver enfin._

_\- Du champagne, Madame la Présidente? proposa un serveur qui s’arrêta à sa hauteur._

_\- Volontiers, répondit Arizona en attrapant une coupe._

_Il fit une légère révérence et s’éloigna, la laissant de nouveau seule._

_Ce dont elle profita pleinement parce qu’elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il y avait toujours quelqu’un qui avait quelque chose à lui dire… Toujours…_

_On était le 4 juillet. Et comme tous les ans pour l’Independance Day, la Maison Blanche donnait une réception où étaient conviés les invités les plus prestigieux du pays. Politiciens, musiciens, chanteurs ou grands chefs d’entreprise, tout le monde était de la partie._

_Mais la seule personne qu’elle voulait vraiment voir, manquait toujours à l’appel à cause d’une urgence de dernière minute au QG de la NSA._

_\- Bonjour Mme la Présidente, salua une voix derrière elle._

_Une grimace se dessina immédiatement sur le visage de la Présidente qui, malgré elle, sut à qui appartenait cette voix trainante sans même s’être tournée vers elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pivota sur ses talons._

_\- Gouverneur Hahn, répondit-elle simplement._

_Elle détourna le regard pour le poser brièvement sur la femme qui était accrochée à son bras – une rousse à l’aspect frêle et fragile – puis le reporta de nouveau sur Hahn qui lui adressa un léger sourire agaçant._

_Arizona avait beau avoir fait tous les efforts du monde pour séparer le gouverneur de la personne, elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas à contrôler son envie de gifler l’autre femme à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait. Elle avait donc fait en sorte de l’éviter au maximum, se contentant de la côtoyer dans le cadre de son travail et éviter tout autre rencontre extra-sociale. Mais il fallait croire qu’Olivia avait oublié de la supprimer de la liste de ses invités…_

_Elle se serait vraiment passé de sa présence ce soir parce que voir celle qui avait failli épouser Callie puis qui l’avait blessée sans remords, avait la capacité de faire bouillir son sang à une vitesse incroyable._

_\- Il s’agit surement là de la première fois que je ne vous vois pas accompagnée de votre petite-amie, commenta Erica sournoisement._

_Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer que sa petite-amie allait arriver d’une seconde à l’autre et que si elle était en retard, c’était seulement parce qu’elle avait un boulot extraordinaire et indispensable. Mais finalement, elle se rétracta juste avant de parler, décidant d’adopter un autre chemin._

_\- Il semblerait que vous n’êtes pas à jour sur vos informations Gouverneur Hahn, déclara la Présidente avec un sourire en coin. Je n’ai plus de petite-amie…_

_Dire que la nouvelle fut une surprise pour Erica aurait été un euphémisme. Callie semblait pourtant vraiment amoureuse de cette femme et vice versa – ce qui avait eu le don de l’agacer plus qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité – donc savoir que leur histoire était terminée, après tous les risques que la Présidente avait pris en la rendant publique, représentait un véritable choc pour Erica._

_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux face à la nouvelle qui ne firent qu’enchanter Arizona qui commençait à savourer pleinement son choix de mots. Elle aperçut même une  grimace de déception apparaître sur le visage de la femme en compagnie d’Erica et comprit que l’intérêt que portait le gouverneur pour sa fiancée ne l’agaçait pas seulement elle._

_\- Sérieusement? demanda Erica._

_\- Et oui… répondit Arizona._

_Elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était que Callie arrive enfin pour que Hahn et son escorte comprennent exactement la signification de ses mots…_

_Erica perdit son air ahuri et esquissa un nouveau sourire._

_\- Maintenant que j’y réfléchis, reprit-elle, je ne suis pas tant surprise que ça…_

_Arizona perdit immédiatement son sourire narquois face à la remarque._

_\- Je vous demande pardon?_

_\- J’ai vécu trois ans avec Callie. Lui demander de s’engager est comme demander à un démocrate un programme économique qui tienne la route, expliqua Erica avec un rire. Ça relève de l’impossible…_

_Arizona serra des dents en lui lançant un regard noir. Comment cette vieille vipère osait-elle parler de cette façon?!_

_Okay, changement de plan, se dit-elle en fixant la pimbêche accrochée au bras de Hahn rigoler face à la remarque. Garder son calme pour se payer sa tête était une chose, mais la laisser manquer de respect à la femme qu’elle aimait, ça il en était hors de question!_

_Elle jeta un dernier regard méprisant à la femme que Hahn n’avait même pas prit la peine de présenter puis fit de nouveau face à cette dernière avec la ferme intention de l’envoyer bouler. Cependant, lorsqu’elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre de nouveau la parole, une arrivée dans la grande salle de réception attira son attention._

_Sa bouche s’ouvrit un peu plus lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Callie qui franchissait tout juste l’entrée. Elle était vêtue d’une robe rouge voluptueuse qui donnait l’impression d’avoir été dessinée directement sur elle. Ses long cheveux bruns et ondulés retombaient majestueusement sur ses épaules et bondissaient légèrement au rythme de ses pas._

_Callie s’arrêta à quelques pas de l’entrée pour jeter un coup d’œil circulaire à la salle, sans réaliser que de nombreux regards s’étaient posés sur elle et Arizona pouvait facilement voir, de la distance où elle se trouvait, la nervosité dont elle faisait preuve._

_Cependant, lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, Callie lui adressa un de ses magnifiques sourires éblouissants qui lui donna l’impression que le monde venait de s’arrêter de tourner. Elle scella son regard avec celui de Callie et ne la quitta pas tout au long de son approche vers elle, la présence d’Erica Hahn et de sa compagne complètement oubliée._

_\- Hey, salua Callie lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur._

_Elle se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, sans prendre conscience une seule seconde des personnes avec qui se trouvaient avec Arizona._

_\- Je suis désolée pour le retard, s’excusa-t-elle à son adresse._

_\- Ce n’est pas grave, assura Arizona avec un sourire, le principal c’est que tu sois là…_

_Son regard se posa sur Erica qui reluquait Callie de haut en bas avec une expression de surprise mais aussi – et c’est ce qui fit ressurgir de façon fulgurante son sentiment de haine – de désir._

_\- Vous vous souvenez certainement de **ma fiancée** , Gouverneur Hahn, déclara-t-elle à l’adresse de l’autre blonde, en prenant la main de Callie dans la sienne._

_Erica releva brusquement la tête et fixa Arizona en se décomposant complètement._

_\- Euh – fiancée?_

_\- Oui, répondit Arizona d’un ton jouissif en montrant la bague à son doigt. Depuis quelques jours…_

_Le visage de Callie lui se ferma immédiatement lorsqu’elle remarqua enfin la présence de son ex-fiancée en compagnie de sa femme._

_\- Erica, dit-elle avec un léger signe de tête poli ~~e~~ en sa direction. _

_Elle se tourna ensuite vers l’autre femme et sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus lorsqu’elle croisa son regard._

_\- Bonsoir Maggie, s’efforça-t-elle tout de même à dire._

_Un éclair de compréhension traversa Arizona à la mention du prénom. Maggie? Bien sûr l’accompagnatrice d’Erica n’était autre que sa femme. Femme avec qui elle avait trompé Callie pendant des années._

_\- Bonsoir, répondit l’autre femme avec un sourire crispé._

_Il était évident que se retrouver face à Callie la terrifiait et Arizona pouvait tout à fait la comprendre. Sa fiancée avait le don de paraître très intimidante quand elle le voulait et la blonde ressentait toujours une certaine peine pour ceux qui subissaient ses foudres._

_Mais il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse avoir la moindre compassion pour cette Maggie. Après tout, elle l’avait bien cherché._

_\- Et bien toutes mes félicitations, déclara Erica dans une volonté de stopper l’échange de regard entre sa femme et son ex._

_\- Merci Erica, répondit Callie avec un sourire hypocrite au visage, si tu savais à quel point ta bénédiction représente pour moi…_

_\- Okay, souffla Arizona avant qu’Erica ne réponde._

_La situation commençait à lui échapper et il était temps qu’elle reprenne les choses en main. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir leur soirée à elle et Callie gâchée à cause d’Erica Hahn. Elle n’en valait pas la peine… Elle posa donc une main sur le bras nu de sa fiancée et le lui caressa de haut en bas dans l’espoir de la calmer._

_\- Que dirais-tu d’aller nous chercher deux coupes de champagne pendant que je termine rapidement ma conversation avec le Gouverneur Hahn? lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce._

_\- Okay, répondit Callie, mais dépêche-toi s’il te plait…_

_\- C’est promis, murmura Arizona à son oreille avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et poser un baiser sur sa joue._

_Callie lança un dernier regard aux deux autres femmes puis s’éloigna. Arizona la regarda pendant quelques secondes s’avancer dans la salle puis se tourna de nouveau vers Hahn._

_\- Madame la Présidente… commença cette dernière._

_Mais Arizona la coupa avec un geste de la main, lui indiquant clairement qu’elle n’avait aucune envie d’écouter la moindre excuse qu’elle était prête à lui présenter._

_\- Économisez votre salive Hahn…_

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis reprit._

_\- Ce que je m’apprête à vous dire maintenant, déclara-t-elle lentement, je ne vais vous le dire qu’une seule fois donc écoutez-moi très attentivement…_

_Elle attendit d’être sûre d’avoir l’entière attention de l’autre femme avant de continuer._

_\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous sentez autant obligée de dénigrer Callie à chaque fois que vous en avez l’occasion. Peut-être est-ce un sentiment de frustration, peut-être vous êtes-vous rendue compte de l’extraordinaire personne que vous avez perdue ou que sais-je._

_\- Je ne –_

_\- Sincèrement, je m’en fiche du pourquoi vous le faites, coupa Arizona d’un ton tranchant. Ce qui m’importe c’est que vous continuez de le faire et il est hors de question que je vous laisse continuer… Callie est une femme extraordinaire, elle vaut 20.000 fois mieux que vous deux réunies, dit-elle en désignant Erica et Maggie tour à tour, et contrairement à vous, je me rends compte tous les jours de la chance que j’ai… Je vais l’épouser. Je vais me marier avec elle. Et si j’étais persuadée que ça ne la gênerait pas, je vous inviterais personnellement à assister à notre mariage pour que vous voyiez une nouvelle fois la femme extraordinaire que vous avez laissé partir!_

_\- Madame la Pr–_

_\- Je n’ai pas terminé! s’exclama cette fois-ci un peu plus fort Arizona, attirant quelques regards curieux autour d’elles._

_Elle s’efforça de retrouver son calme, esquissa un sourire trompeur à l’adresse des personnes qui les regardaient puis, lorsqu’elle fut sûre que tout le monde avait repris le court de sa soirée, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hahn._

_Ignorant délibérément son épouse, elle fit un pas en avant et la lorgna d’un regard menaçant._

_\- J’ai toujours fais en sorte de faire la part des choses entre nous Hahn, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure. J’ai toujours réussi à garder nos relations professionnelles intactes même si l’envie de vous étriper à mains nues m’envahissait à chaque fois que je vous voyais…  Mais je vous assure que si je m’aperçois que vous avez encore manqué de respect à ma fiancée, j’en ferais une histoire personnelle…_

_Elle appuya ses propos d’un regard perçant puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, se détourna du gouverneur de New-York et de sa femme pour se mettre à la recherche de Callie._

_Elle ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à la trouver, assise au bar principal, en compagnie de Mark._

_\- Hey, lança Arizona à l’adresse de son Chef de la Sécurité qui lui répondit par un sourire._

_Elle se pencha ensuite par-dessus l’épaule de sa fiancée et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe._

_\- Hey toi, souffla-t-elle à son oreille._

_\- Hey… répondit Callie sans réel enthousiasme._

_Mark s’excusa et les abandonna pour reprendre son poste. Arizona lui adressa un léger signe de tête avant de faire un pas en avant pour se coller un peu plus au dos de Callie._

_\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te le dire mais tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle._

_Son souffle chaud fit frissonner Callie qui pivota sur son siège pour lui faire face. Lorsqu’elle se plongea dans les yeux sublimes de la blonde qui reflétaient la sincérité de ses mots, elle réalisa que la seule envie qui l’habitait en cet instant était de combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais elle s’efforça de refreiner ses envies parce qu’elles étaient dans une salle de réception avec les personnes les plus importantes du pays et qu’elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’embarrasser la Présidente du Pays. Surtout après qu’elle ait parlé à Erica qui aurait pu lui raconter tout et n’importe quoi sur elle._

_Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu’elle arrête de se remettre en question à chaque fois qu’elle croisait son ex!_

_\- Merci, répondit Callie avec un mince sourire. Tu es très belle toi aussi…_

_Ou plutôt à couper le souffle, se corrigea mentalement Callie. Parce qu’Arizona, dans sa somptueuse robe bleu, lui donnait l’impression d’être une déesse sortie tout droit d’un de ses rêves._

_Arizona regarda son sourire disparaître peu à peu et décela un éclat de tristesse dans ces magnifiques yeux bruns avant que Callie ne les détourne d’elle. Maudissant une nouvelle fois Hahn, elle se colla un peu plus contre les genoux de Callie et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour l’amener à la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans ces prunelles qu’elle adorait tant, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et adressa à Callie un nouveau sourire._

_\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, lui dit-elle, elle n’en vaut vraiment pas la peine…_

_Callie avait espéré pouvoir éviter de discuter de la présence de son ex mais il était évident qu’Arizona remarquerait que quelque chose n’allait pas. S’il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait savoir exactement ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête avec un seul regard, c’était bien elle._

_\- Je sais, répondit Callie dans un soupir. Et je t’assure que je m’en fiche complètement de ce que peut penser Erica…_

_\- Alors quel est le problème?_

_La brune tressaillit légèrement face à la question mais décida d’être honnête avec Arizona._

_\- Je la connais, dit-elle lentement, je sais qu’elle arrive très bien à faire douter qui que ce soit à propos de n’importe quoi. Ça a été sa plus grande arme dans chacune de ses campagnes électorales…_

_Arizona fronça des sourcils, confuse. En quoi est-ce que cela les concernait?_

_\- Attends, dit-elle lorsqu’elle comprit enfin où Callie voulait en venir, tu penses qu’elle a réussi à me faire douter de nous?_

_Callie détourna de nouveau le regard, mal-à-l’aise. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en ses sentiments envers Arizona et en ceux d’Arizona envers elle. Mais elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’avait bien pu dire son ex à sa fiancée, et elle n’oubliait pas qu’elle était celle qui avait fui la veille de leur mariage. Elle s’était fait ~~e~~ la malle et avait causé une humiliation à Erica Hahn, le jour de son mariage super médiatisé. Et elle savait qu’Arizona connaissait parfaitement les raisons derrière sa fuite. Mais il n’empêchait que Callie avait abandonné Erica devant l’autel et son ex adorait utiliser ce fait pour la dénigrer et lui fait perdre toute crédibilité. Et Callie avait toujours réussi ~~t~~ à n’y prêter aucune attention jusque maintenant. Elle n’avait jamais riposté, même lorsque son ex avait retourné sa tromperie à son profit. _

_Mais elle était effrayée à l’idée qu’Erica ait pu réussir à amener le moindre doute chez Arizona…_

_Cette dernière sembla le comprendre car elle laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front._

_\- Je t’en prie Calliope, murmura-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je sais qu’on a eu notre lot de drames mais je n’ai jamais eu – ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant – le moindre doute sur notre futur mariage… Et ce n’est certainement pas une ex manipulatrice, jalouse et envieuse qui arrivera à me faire douter._

_Un rire mélodieux s’échappa des lèvres de Callie, pour le plus grand plaisir d’Arizona dont le sourire s’agrandit. Elle dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se pencher et l’embrasser. Elle aurait pu le faire, elle se fichait complètement d’être vue en train d’embrasser la femme qui partageait sa vie – après tout c’était son Gala, elle faisait ce qu’elle voulait – mais elle savait pertinemment que si elle avait les lèvres de Callie contre elle, il était impossible que le baiser reste soft. Donc elle se résigna et se contenta de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, en se disant qu’elle pourrait profiter de plus, plus tard dans la soirée, quand elles se retrouveraient seules toutes les deux…_

_Un détail sur son altercation avec Hahn lui revint à l’esprit, lui permettant ainsi de penser à autre chose que le corps nu de Callie à sa merci. Elle se décala légèrement, de sorte à pouvoir prendre un verre de champagne puis s’appuya contre le bar en donnant volontairement le dos à la foule, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa fiancée qui observait les invités._

_\- C’était donc elle la fameuse Maggie, déclara-t-elle en faisant référence à la femme qui accompagnait Hahn._

_Elle porta son verre à sa bouche, scrutant la réaction de Callie face à sa question. Cette dernière se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir avant de répondre._

_\- Oui, dit-elle, c’est bien elle la fameuse Maggie…_

_Le regard d’Arizona passa de Callie à la femme située à plusieurs mètres d’elle, en compagnie du gouverneur de New-York qui était concentrée dans une conversation avec un sénateur. Elle observa la rousse du nom de Maggie, acquiescer à tout ce que disait sa femme, un sourire figé aux lèvres._

_\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, déclara Arizona plus à elle-même qu’à Callie._

_Mais cette dernière entendit distinctement sa remarque et se tourna brusquement vers elle._

_\- Je te demande pardon?! s’exclama-t-elle, piquée au vif._

_\- Depuis que tu m’as appris ce qu’il s’était passé entre vous, je n’ai pas cessé de me demander ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d’Hahn pour te tromper, expliqua Arizona. Et maintenant que je la vois avec cette Maggie, je comprends mieux._

_Elle reporta son attention sur Callie et vit ses sourcils se rapprocher dangereusement l’un de l’autre, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’exprimait clairement pas de la meilleure façon ce qu’elle voulait dire._

_\- Regarde ~~s~~ les, dit-elle en faisant un léger signe de tête vers le couple. On dirait plus son animal de compagnie que sa femme… Tu m’étonnes qu’Hahn réussisse à avoir toute l’attention de ses interlocuteurs avec quelqu’un d’aussi fade à ses côtés!_

_Cette fois-ci, la colère de Callie laissa place à de l’amusement et elle ne put s’empêcher de rigoler._

_\- C’est fou ce que tu peux être mauvaise quand tu n’aimes pas quelqu’un, déclara-t-elle à l’adresse de la blonde._

_\- Je suis sérieuse! répliqua Arizona avec plusieurs hochements de tête. Avec toi à ses côtés, il était évident qu’elle devait se sentir loin d’être à la hauteur. Inférieure sur tous les points…_

_\- Elle me donnait surtout l’impression que **je** n’étais pas à la hauteur, fit remarquer amèrement Callie._

_\- Oh je t’en prie, Calliope, répondit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. Hahn ne joue et ne jouera jamais dans la même ligue que toi! Et Hahn était tellement peu sûre d’elle qu’elle est partie se rassurer ailleurs, perdant largement au change!_

_Le rire de Callie s’intensifia et elle secoua la tête, exaspérée et amusée par les âneries que pouvaient dire Arizona pour la faire se sentir mieux. Et c’était fou à quel point elle y arrivait très bien. Cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres, la regarda faire pivoter son siège de sorte que ses genoux touchent ses hanches._

_Callie fixa Arizona quelques secondes puis leva un sourcil taquin._

_\- Toi par contre, tu sembles sûre de toi… fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire facétieux._

_Arizona se décala du bar pour lui faire face et se pencha à son oreille._

_\- Je me plais à me dire que je te suffis amplement, chuchota-t-elle d’un ton empli de flirt._

_Callie sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer dangereusement, mais Arizona se décala aussi vite qu’elle s’était rapprochée et ajouta:_

_\- Et puis on sait toutes les deux que je n’hésiterais pas à te botter les fesses si tu t’approchais d’une autre femme…_

_De nouveau, un rire s’échappa des lèvres de Callie, ce qui régala Arizona qui avait l’impression de ne vivre que pour entendre ce son enchanteur tous les jours…_

_Le rire de la Latina disparut peu à peu, mais elle garda son sourire tout en continuant de fixer Arizona droit dans les yeux._

_\- Je ne pensais pas que c’était possible, murmura Callie sans quitter Arizona du regard, mais je t’aime un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe…_

_Arizona sentit une chaleur étourdissante l’envahir entièrement._

_\- Okay, se dit-elle à elle-même en prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer la sensation qui venait de la saisir._

_Elle posa son verre de champagne sur le bar puis se tourna vers Callie qui la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils._

_\- Il faut vraiment qu’on sorte d’ici, lui dit-elle en attrapant ses deux mains pour la tirer en position debout._

_\- Quoi? répondit Callie surprise. Tu es folle! On est en plein gala, les gens vont remarquer si on disparait!_

_\- Je m’en fiche, rétorqua Arizona en continuant de l’attirer vers elle. J’ai besoin de t’avoir nue contre moi maintenant. Et je préfèrerais qu’on soit seules pour ça…_

_Callie secoua la tête, amusée, puis abdiqua et la suivit. Après tout, elle n’avait encore jamais réussi à lui résister, ce n’était certainement pas ce soir qu’elle allait commencer._

_Arizona les dirigea rapidement vers une des sorties menant au jardin, ne pouvant plus attendre de se retrouver seule avec Callie. Sur son chemin, elle ne manqua pas de voir le regard d’Hahnse poser sur elles, ce qui ne fit qu’agrandir son sourire._

_Cette femme n’avait pas réussi à rendre Callie heureuse lorsqu’elle en avait eu la chance. Mais si Hahn n’avait pas réussi à voir la chance qu’elle avait, elle, Arizona Robbins, en avait pleinement conscience. Et elle allait passer sa vie à le montrer à Callie et au monde entier…_

 

Arizona s’apprêta à prendre de nouveau la parole lorsqu’elle sentit la main de Callie serrer la sienne fortement, l’intimant implicitement à se taire.

Il était hors de question qu’elle laisse sa fiancée perdre son sang-froid pour son ex. Arizona se tourna vers elle pour voir le regard menaçant qu’elle lui adressait puis se rappela d’un détail en particulier.

\- Excusez-moi, vous avez dit que les propos du Gouverneur dataient de quand? demanda-t-elle à l’adresse de Dana.

Parce qu’elle se souvenait avoir été parfaitement claire avec Hahn. Et elle savait que l’autre femme n’était pas assez idiote pour ignorer une menace explicite de la part de la Présidente du Pays.

\- Une quinzaine de jours, répondit la présentatrice en revérifiant dans ses notes.

C’était bien ce que pensait Arizona. Ces critiques de vipère manipulatrice avaient été dites bien avant le gala du 4 juillet. Ce détail aida la blonde à se détendre.

\- Vous devriez surement réinterroger le Gouverneur Hahn, déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire, je suis sûre que depuis qu’elle nous a vues fiancées, elle a changé d’avis à notre sujet…

Un sentiment de victoire la gagna lorsqu’elle s’imagina la tête d’Erica, obligée de leur donner sa bénédiction devant le monde entier… C’était certes puéril et très bas venant d’Arizona, mais elle avait prévenu l’autre femme; elle était prête à en faire une histoire personnelle...

Callie la regarda curieusement mais ne dit rien, préférant attendre d’être seule avec elle pour l’interroger plus à ce sujet.

\- Très bien, dit Dana surprise elle aussi par le revirement de comportement de la Présidente. Je ne manquerais pas de lui poser la question…

\- J’ai hâte de voir sa réponse, affirma Arizona, une expression goguenarde sur le visage.

Ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé de la part de la présentatrice.

Décidément, cette interview était pleine de surprise…

 


	39. Epilogue (Partie III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie de The Free World!

\- Et bien il faut croire que nous arrivons à la fin de cette interview, déclara Dana Barnett en ouvrant les bras chaleureusement. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce merveilleux moment…

\- C’est nous qui vous remercions Dana, répondit sincèrement Arizona. C’était un véritable plaisir…

 _Un plaisir_ , Callie ne savait pas si c’était le mot qu’elle aurait choisi pour définir l’heure qu’elle venait de passer à se faire cuisiner sur sa vie privée, mais il était vrai qu’elle s’était attendue à pire… À ce stade, elle avait même réussi à oublier les caméras.

\- Avant de nous quitter, j’aurais une dernière question pour vous Mme la Présidente, dit Dana.

Arizona acquiesça, lui signifiant qu’elle pouvait continuer.

\- Je sais que nous n’étions pas censé parler politique aujourd’hui, poursuivit la présentatrice, mais les inscriptions pour les prochaines élections présidentielles arrivent à grand pas – dans moins d’un an! – et j’aurais voulu savoir si vous pouviez me donner la confirmation officielle, ici en direct, que vous allez vous représenter…

La réponse d’Arizona ne fut pas immédiate.  Elle continua de fixer Dana pendant un long instant, se demandant s’il était judicieux ou non de lui donner une réponse explicite.

Finalement, elle décida d’emprunter le chemin le plus facile.

\- Vous l’avez dit vous-même, déclara-t-elle sans se dépêtrer de sourire avenant, nous ne sommes pas censées parler de ces choses-là aujourd’hui… Il va falloir que vous attendiez, comme tout le monde, _mon_ annonce officielle, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger clin d’œil.

\- Okaaay, répondit Dana amusée, nous voilà prévenu!

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la caméra et prit congés auprès de ses téléspectateurs. Cependant, Callie n’écouta pas un seul mot de ce qu’elle dit. Elle fixa sa fiancée à côté d’elle avec un froncement de sourcils, se rejouant les quelques secondes qui venaient de passer.

\- Merci encore pour ce grand privilège, leur dit Dana lorsque l’antenne fut rendue.

Elles se levèrent toutes les trois de leurs places et Callie se retrouva obligée de lâcher la main d’Arizona. Le couple répondit une nouvelle fois poliment à Dana en lui serrant chacune leur tour la main, puis la regardèrent s’éloigner en direction de son équipe.

\- On s’en est bien sortie, non? demanda Arizona à Callie en se tournant vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, assura cette dernière tandis que de nombreux techniciens s’affairaient autour d’elles, même si à un certain moment, à la question sur Erica, je pensais que tu allais lui mettre ton poing dans la figure…

Arizona rigola, tout en s’avançant vers elle. Elle lui enlaça la nuque et captura tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux.

\- Hmmm, gémit Callie contre ses lèvres, que me vaut ce plaisir?

\- Juste un merci, répondit Arizona en s’éloignant légèrement pour pouvoir se plonger dans son regard.

Elle lui caressa amoureusement les joues puis glissa de nouveau ses mains sur sa nuque pour la masser doucement.

\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas te retrouver devant les feux des projecteurs et que tu as fait cette interview pour moi…

Callie esquissa un grand sourire en saisissant sa taille de ses deux mains et posa un baiser sur son nez.

\- Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Je sais, souffla Arizona. Et c’est une des raisons qui font que je t’aime autant.

\- En plus de mes compétences  au lit et en cuisine? fit mine de demander Callie en caressant son nez avec le sien.

Ce qui causa un nouveau rire chez Arizona.

\- Exactement, confirma-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Callie répondit immédiatement au baiser, oubliant momentanément qu’elles n’étaient pas seules dans la pièce. Elle garda une de ses mains cramponnée à la taille d’Arizona et remonta la seconde jusqu’à son visage avant de l’approcher un peu plus contre elle, arrachant ainsi un gémissement à sa partenaire.

Cependant, lorsqu’elle sentit les mains  d’Arizona lui agripper un peu plus fort le col de sa veste, elle comprit que leur baiser atteignait le stade supérieur. Stade qu’elle préférait encore garder pour elles-deux. Elle utilisa donc le peu de self-control qui lui restait et s’arracha des lèvres de la blonde.

\- Et si on gardait ça pour plus tard? proposa-t-elle, le souffle saccadé.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Arizona en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Même si la vision des lèvres gonflées de la magnifique femme face à elle l’amenait à penser que sa suggestion était stupide.

Callie lui adressa un nouveau sourire, en repensant à l’interview qu’elles venaient de donner. Un élément lui revint à l’esprit et elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

\- Pourquoi as-tu répondu si vaguement à la dernière question? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son froncement de sourcils confus.

\- Parce que, comme l’a dit Barnett, nous n’étions pas censées évoquer la politique aujourd’hui, répondit Arizona.

Mais sa réponse ne dupa pas Callie.

\- Je t’en prie bébé, répondit-elle en levant un sourcil, tu n’as jamais hésité à parler de tes intentions électorales, même quand ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment…

Sa réponse fit perdre son sourire à Arizona qui détourna le regard et poussa un soupir.

\- Je préfèrerais qu’on en parle plus tard, dit-elle en essayant de se retirer des bras de Callie.

Mais cette dernière resserra son étreinte, la maintenant en place.

\- Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe, insista-t-elle en cherchant le regard d’Arizona.

La blonde finit par lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle, mais sache que je voulais t’en parler avant de prendre la moindre décision…

\- Arizona, prononça Callie en perdant légèrement patience.

La nommée poussa un profond soupir puis se décida enfin à parler.

\- J’envisage de ne pas me représenter aux prochaines élections, déclara-t-elle tout doucement.

\- Quoi?! s’exclama Callie en relâchant son étreinte.

Elle était sûre d’avoir bien entendue, mais elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir bien compris.

\- Rien n’est encore fait, dit Arizona, et je t’assure que j’allais t’en parler. J’attendais juste le bon moment pour le faire…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et dévisagea Callie à la recherche de la moindre réaction.

\- Tu es fâchée? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Quoi? répéta Callie hébétée. Non, non je ne suis pas fâchée, poursuivit-t-elle lorsqu’elle eut retrouvé un minimum de conscience. Je suis juste… surprise… Je pensais que tu adorais ce que tu faisais? Qu’être Présidente avait toujours été ce que tu voulais?

\- J’adore ce que je fais, confirma Arizona. J’adore mon métier. Mais j’ai découvert qu’il y avait plus important dans la vie…

Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle continuait de fixer Callie.

\- Depuis nos fiançailles, je n’arrête pas de fantasmer sur notre avenir Calliope, informa-t-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire heureux qui semblait ne jamais la quitter lorsqu’elle était en présence de la femme face à elle. Et je ne le vois pas se construire dans le monde dans lequel on vit actuellement…

\- Si c’est pour moi que tu fais ça, tu peux abandonner l’idée tout de suite, affirma Callie fermement.

Sa réaction ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire d’Arizona qui fit un pas en avant pour combler la légère distance qu’elle avait mis entre elles et posa ses deux mains sur ses bras.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas? demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme évident. Je fais ça pour nous! Je sais qu’on aura tout le temps d’en reparler plus tard mais, Calliope, je rêve d’une vie avec toi en dehors de ces murs, poursuivit-elle en faisant un signe des mains pour indiquer ce qui les entourait. Je rêve d’une maison dans une banlieue résidentielle avec de grandes colonnes blanche et – et un jardin où nos enfants pourront s’amuser et courir comme bon leur semble! Et – et avoir un chien! Et des poules aussi, pourquoi pas… J’ai toujours eu un faible pour les poules…

Une multitude de papillons se déployèrent dans l’estomac de Callie qui ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un grand sourire devant les élucubrations de sa fiancée sur leur avenir ensemble. Elle aussi ne cessait d’y fantasmer, mais entendre Arizona en parler comme elle était en train de le faire la remplissait d’un bonheur presque irréel.

\- Je veux construire mon avenir avec toi Calliope, déclara d’une voix pleine de conviction Arizona. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Je veux voir nos enfants grandir avec toi. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés et mourir dans tes bras…

\- Et je veux exactement la même chose, affirma Callie en portant ses deux mains de part et d’autre de son visage. Mais on pourra toujours avoir tout ça dans 6 ans, à la fin de ton dernier mandat…

Arizona secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite dans ses mains.

\- Non, répondit-elle résolument. Je veux tout ça maintenant…

Les mains de Callie retombèrent le long de son corps et elle fixa Arizona, interdite, son teint se faisant de plus en plus pâle.

\- Pas maintenant, _maintenant_! s’empressa de dire cette dernière lorsqu’elle comprit ce qui était en train de traverser son esprit. Je t’assure que je ne veux pas d’enfants _maintenant_ … On n’est même pas encore mariées…Mais je ne veux pas non plus attendre six ans, non plus...

\- Okay, répondit Callie avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle voulait des enfants. Une multitude d’enfants. Mais tout de suite? Peut-être pas… Pas lorsqu’elle s’adaptait tout juste encore à sa vie de petite-amie/fiancée de la Présidente. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle ne voulait pas que ses futurs enfants aient à vivre sous les feux des projecteurs braqués de façon permanente sur la Maison Blanche. Elle voulait leur offrir exactement la vie qu’Arizona venait de décrire.

\- Honnêtement Calliope, déclara la voix d’Arizona, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité, je pensais que tu serais beaucoup plus emballée à l’idée. Je pensais que c’était ce que tu voudrais…

\- C’est le cas! assura véhément Callie.

Elle voulait absolument tout ce qu’Arizona venait de citer, hormis peut-être les poules – d’ailleurs d’où lui venait cette idée tordue? – mais leur hypothétique maison de banlieue avec leur hypothétique jardin et leurs hypothétiques enfants n’étaient toujours pas là. Alors qu’Arizona si. Elle était là et c’était tout ce qui importait.

\- Je suis plus qu’emballée Arizona, clama-t-elle, mais ce que je veux par-dessus tout c’est toi. C’est ton bonheur. Et je sais qu’une grande partie de ce bonheur c’est ton rôle de Présidente…

\- Non, contredit Arizona, une grande partie de mon bonheur c’est _toi_ …

Callie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Arizona l’en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Ne te méprend pas, j’adore ce que je fais, dit-elle en la fixant intensément. Et je réalise l’immense chance que j’aie d’être Présidente d’un pays aussi merveilleux que le nôtre… J’ai les outils pour changer les choses, pour rendre le monde meilleur et j’en ai pleinement conscience. Et il me reste encore deux ans pour en faire le meilleur usage. Mais ma vie ce n’est pas être Présidente, Calliope. Ma vie c’est _toi_ … Toi et toi seule…

Lorsqu’elle fut sure d’avoir terminé, elle retira lentement son doigt des lèvres de Callie et la regarda silencieusement, guettant sa réaction qui tardait à arriver, tout simplement parce qu’elle avait réussi à la rendre sans voix.

\- Tu – tu es sûre de toi? finit par prononcer Callie. Je n’ai pas envie que dans quelques années, tu te réveilles avec des regrets…

\- Je te promets que dans quelques années je ne regretterais rien Calliope, assura Arizona.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que dans six ans, tu ne regretteras pas d’avoir choisi d’abandonner ce qui aurait pu être un extraordinaire second mandat? insista Callie.

La question qu’Arizona, elle, se posa, était: comment pouvait-elle réussir à convaincre Callie qu’elle le savait?

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, elle s’avança vers Callie et glissa ses deux mains autour de sa taille avant d’enfouir son visage au creux de sa nuque, étouffant un soupir de contentement lorsqu’elle sentit Callie resserrer presque instantanément ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Parce que je le sais, répondit-elle d’un ton sûr. Tout simplement…

Parce que c’était _ça_ – cette sensation de bien-être et de sérénité unique que seuls les bras de Callie pouvaient lui offrir – qui lui certifiait qu’elle n’allait jamais regretter sa décision. Parce qu’elle ne savait peut-être pas de quoi était exactement constitué leur avenir, ce qu’elle allait faire après avoir terminé avec la Maison Blanche ni même pas ce qui se propageait après leur mariage, mais elle savait – elle en être sûre – que tant qu’elle avait Callie à ses côtés, elle vivrait dans un bonheur absolu…

 

 

                _Six ans et six mois plus tard_

_Avec une fatigue qui lui paraissait à la limite de l’insupportable, Callie ouvrit la porte d’entrée de chez elle et entra à l’intérieur._

_\- Arrgh, grogna-t-elle en traversant l’immense hall d’entrée avant de poser ses clés de voiture sur le petit meuble prévu à cet effet et de retirer sa veste qu’elle jeta nonchalamment sur la rambarde des grands escaliers en marbre menant  à l’étage._

_Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle risquait de se faire sermonner une nouvelle fois par sa femme pour sa veste qu’elle laissait encore trainer, mais pour le moment, elle était trop fatiguée pour s’en préoccuper._

_Il était plus de 21h et Callie venait tout juste de terminer sa seconde journée d’entrainement avec les nouvelles recrues qui l’avaient extenuée! Maintenant quatre ans qu’elle travaillait pour le service « formation » du FBI et elle détestait toujours autant s’occuper de ces bleus!_

_Bon d’accord, elle ne détestait pas s’occuper d’eux. Elle adorait même apprendre à ces jeunes qui sortaient tout juste de l’école de police, à devenir de meilleurs agents. Elle adorait son rôle de mentor et ne l’échangerait pour rien au monde. Mais, il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où ils avaient le don de la pousser à bout._

_\- Calliope? lança une voix étouffée à l’étage, faisant apparaître instantanément un sourire sur le visage de Callie._

_Elle ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa les marches des escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de sa femme. Sur son chemin, elle effleura la rambarde et regarda autour d’elle, toujours aussi émerveillée par la luminosité qui pénétrait l’endroit. Avec un sourire, elle se répéta qu’elle avait eu raison d’insister auprès d’Arizona pour construire les escaliers sur un espace ouvert. La blonde n’avait cessé de lui répéter que c’était plus dangereux et que plus tard, lorsqu’elles auraient des enfants, elles passeraient leur temp à les surveiller pour ne pas qu’ils se blessent. Mais Callie avait insisté en lui assurant qu’elle mettrait en place toutes les mesures de sécurité possibles et imaginables, puis après avoir travaillé sa femme au corps – au sens figuré comme au sens propre  – elle avait obtenu gain de cause et à chaque fois qu’elle grimpait ces marches, elle s’en félicitait._

_Trois ans étaient passés depuis qu’elles avaient fait construire cette maison et qu’elles y avaient emménagé et Callie l’adorait toujours autant. C’était leur maison. Leur chez elles. La maison qu’elles avaient construite ensemble. Celle qui avait été la raison de nombreuses disputes et des nombreuses réconciliations qui en avaient résulté. Celle qui avait été la cause de plusieurs compromis et de décisions unanimes. Un sourire nostalgique gagna Callie lorsqu’elle repensa aux débats incessants qu’Arizona et elle avaient eus, principalement au sujet de la peinture._

_Comment une personne pouvait-elle autant aimer le jaune? C’était un mystère qu’elle n’arriverait surement jamais à résoudre… Mais Callie ne s’en plaignait pas. Parce que c’était le jaune d’Arizona…_

_Elle secoua la tête et accéléra le pas jusqu’à l’étage. Elle traversa le hall et se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Arizona et sentit sa fatigue et sa morosité disparaître immédiatement au moment où elle arriva sur le seuil de la porte. Un nouveau sourire fit son apparition sur son visage face à la vision qui s’offrait à elle et, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, elle s’appuya sur l’embrasure de la porte et observa la seule et unique personne qui arrivait à la faire se sentir mieux par le seul fait de sa présence._

_Arizona était allongée sur leur lit, le dos légèrement relevé contre son oreiller et un magasine dans les mains qui devait être très passionnant car elle arborait cet air concentré qu’elle n’avait que lorsqu’elle était prise dans sa lecture. Finalement, elle dut sentir le regard de Callie car elle leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un grand sourire._

_\- Hey!_

_\- Hey, répondit Callie en se redressant pour s’avancer vers elle._

_\- Je savais bien que je t’avais entendu ronchonner, se moqua Arizona en la regardant s’approcher d’elle. Mauvaise journée?_

_\- Tu n’as pas idée, soupira Callie._

_Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se pencha vers elle avant de capturer lentement ses lèvres et de pousser un nouveau soupir._

_\- Mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, dit-elle du bout des lèvres avant de l’embrasser à nouveau._

_Elle sentit le sourire d’Arizona contre ses lèvres, ce qui l’amena à poser plusieurs bisous sur ses lèvres avant de s’éloigner et s’asseoir au bord du lit, juste à côté d’elle._

_\- Et toi? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les jambes._

_Arizona lui répondit par une moue légèrement boudeuse._

_-_ _À part m’allonger, manger et regarder la télévision, je ne fais pas grand-chose… Et en plus, il n’arrête pas de bouger! ajouta-t-elle d’un ton légèrement enfantin._

_Ce qui ne fit qu’attendrir un peu plus Callie qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Elle fit remonter l’une des mains qu’elle avait sur les jambes de sa femme le long de son corps jusqu’à son ventre._

_\- C’est bientôt terminé, rassura-t-elle en le lui caressant amoureusement. Plus que quelques semaines à patienter…_

_\- J’espère bien, ronchonna Arizona, mais s’il a hérité de ton entêtement, il n’est pas prêt de pointer son nez!_

_Callie exhala un léger rire amusé. Elle s’inclina de nouveau vers elle pour l’embrasser tendrement puis, aussi précautionneusement que possible, elle remonta le t-shirt que portait Arizona – un de ses anciens t-shirt de la NSA – et caressa tendrement son ventre avant de décliner la tête dans sa direction et poser ses lèvres dessus. Une multitude de frissons parcourut le corps d’Arizona qui ferma les yeux en savourant la sensation._

_Callie esquissa un nouveau sourire face à la vision qui s’offrait à elle. Le ventre de sa femme était bien arrondi et donnait l’impression qu’elle allait accoucher d’une minute à l’autre alors qu’elle entrait tout juste dans son huitième mois de grossesse._

_\- Coucou toi, murmura-t-elle tout doucement à l’adresse du bidon. Il parait que tu as encore fait des misères à ta maman aujourd’hui…_

_Son commentaire fit rire Arizona dont le ventre trembla légèrement sous ses lèvres._

_\- Ce serait cool si tu pouvais soulager un peu son supplice, poursuivit-elle dans un chuchotement en levant les yeux vers Arizona, parce qu’après c’est moi qui doit supporter son humeur grincheuse…_

_\- Je ne suis pas grincheuse! s’offensa Arizona._

_Elle croisa les bras d’un air boudeur qui ne fit qu’amuser un peu plus Callie. Cette dernière posa plusieurs petits baisers affectueux sur son abdomen puis remonta tout doucement jusqu’à sa bouche et captura ses lèvres boudeuses entre les siennes. Ravie de voir Arizona répondre immédiatement à son baiser, elle porta une de ses mains sur son visage et augmenta la pression._

_\- Je t’aime, souffla-t-elle lorsqu’elles rompirent le baiser._

_Arizona lui répondit par un nouveau baiser qui dura un peu plus longtemps que le précédent._

_\- Je t’aime aussi…_

_\- Bon à savoir, dit Callie avec un sourire._

_Elle se recula légèrement lorsqu’un détail la frappa brusquement._

_\- La maison est vraiment silencieuse ce soir, commenta-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. C’est… bizarre…_

_\- Calliope! s’indigna Arizona. Tu sais qu’à chaque fois que tu dis ça, c’est comme si il existait un pouvoir super psychique qui la rév–_

_Elle fut interrompu par le son de pleur ~~e~~ s émanant de l’extérieur de la chambre et ferma les yeux, désemparée. Callie grimaça légèrement et lui adressa un sourire d’excuse en chuchotant un « désolée » avant de se lever du lit, pile au moment où la porte de leur chambre s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite tête brune, le visage baigné de larmes. Callie alla immédiatement à la rencontre de la petite fille qui tenait fermement sa tétine dans la bouche, attachée à ce qui semblait être un doudou rose en forme de poulet et se baissa à sa hauteur pour la porter dans ses bras._

_\- Hey Mija, murmura-t-elle doucement en posant un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille, tu dis à Mama ce qui ne va pas?_

_Sofia Torres-Robbins, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, fronça des sourcils et fit une grimace qui rappela énormément Arizona à Callie._

_\- Zé fait un chauchemar, répondit la petite fille avant de resserrer ses bras autour de la nuque de sa mère et de poser sa tête dessus._

_De l’endroit où elle était, Arizona regarda sa femme et la version miniature de cette dernière interagir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C’était tout bonnement incroyable à quel point elle pouvait les aimer._

_\- Mama va te ramener dans ton lit mon bébé, déclara Callie en caressant tendrement la longue chevelure de sa fille, comme ça je te raconterais une histoire._

_Sofia hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, trop fatiguée pour prendre la peine de se redresser pour le faire._

_\- Non, refusa-t-elle, veux rester avec toi et Maman._

_Lorsqu’elle sentit les petites mains se resserrer autour de sa nuque et son petit nez contre sa joue, Callie poussa un soupir de résignation._

_\- D’accord, céda-t-elle, mais pas longtemps…_

_Il lui était tout simplement impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa fille lorsqu’elle était aussi adorable, et d’après le regard à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspéré que lui adressait sa femme, Callie savait que ce n’était pas la première fois et que ce ne serait surement pas la dernière non plus._

_Face à l’accord de sa mère, Sofia lâcha immédiatement son cou et se pencha sur le côté, indiquant ainsi à Callie qu’elle voulait qu’elle la libère. Lorsque cette dernière s’exécuta et qu’elle la déposa au sol, la petite fille ne perdit pas une seconde pour grimper sur le lit et rejoindre son autre mère. Arizona tendit le bras et l’accueillit contre elle._

_\- Tu as encore réussi à avoir ta mère hein, lui dit-elle en la serrant contre elle._

_Sofia répondit quelques secondes au câlin avant de se dégager de ses bras et de s’allonger juste à côté d’elle._

_\- Ze vais dormir vec toi et bébé! s’exclama-t-elle, un sourire apparaissant derrière sa tétine._

_Callie esquissa un nouveau sourire en regardant sa fille enfouir son visage contre le corps d’Arizona qui lui glissa naturellement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle continua de les regarder quelques secondes avant de se décider à les rejoindre. Elle retira ses chaussures et vint s’allonger dans le lit, de sorte que Sofia se retrouve entre elles-deux. Il ne fallut d’ailleurs pas plus d’une dizaine de secondes à l’enfant pour fermer de nouveau les yeux et s’endormir._

_\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on perd notre temps à la mettre au lit dans sa chambre tous les soirs si c’est pour qu’elle finisse toujours dans le nôtre, déclara Arizona en levant les yeux vers Callie._

_Elle se laissa glisser contre la tête de lit puis entreprit de se tourner, non sans difficulté avec son énorme ventre, de sorte à faire face à sa fille et sa femme juste derrière elle._

_\- Je garde toujours l’espoir de retrouver un semblant de vie sexuelle, répondit Callie avec un sourire malicieux._

_\- Chut! lança Arizona avec un froncement de sourcil indigné._

_Callie laissa échapper un rire amusé._

_\- Chérie, elle dort…_

_\- Tout de même, rétorqua Arizona dans un chuchotement. Elle répète tout ce qu’elle entend en ce moment et je n’ai pas envie d’être convoquée à l’école parce que ma fille dirait des obscénités!_

_\- Okay, concéda Callie en chuchotant à son tour._

_Surtout qu’elle savait très bien qu’elle avait tort. Sa vie sexuelle était toujours aussi épanouie. Surtout depuis que sa femme était devenue une femme enceinte toujours excitée et insatiable… Yep, elle adorait cette grossesse…_

_\- De toute façon, il va bien falloir qu’elle prenne l’habitude de dormir dans son lit, déclara-t-elle toujours à voix basse. Parce qu’on n’aura jamais assez de place pour tenir à quatre ici…_

_\- Je me demande si on a bien fait d’enchainer le deuxième aussi rapidement, dit Arizona sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Ce qui n’échappa pas à Callie qui se colla un peu plus à sa fille, amenant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui d’Arizona._

_\- Il faut bien si on veut avoir nos dix enfants, répondit-elle._

_Elle ponctua sa phrase d’un clin d’œil qui fit rire Arizona._

_\- On va déjà essayer de s’en sortir avec deux avant d’en envisager d’autres, relativisa Arizona._

_\- Ce sera du gâteau, répondit Callie à voix haute, je te rappelle qu’on est des supers mamans!_

_Son haussement de voix amena Sofia à grimacer. Elles s’immobilisèrent immédiatement et retinrent toutes les deux leur souffle pendant que leur fille s’agitait doucement dans son sommeil. Finalement, elle se tourna de sorte à faire face à Callie et, sans se réveiller, elle enlaça sa taille tout en enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine._

_Callie laissa quelques secondes fil ~~l~~ er avant de relâcher sa respiration._

_\- Okay, accorda-t-elle doucement, on va attendre._

_Sa remarque fit rire Arizona qui secoua la tête, amusée._

_\- J’espère juste qu’elle s’entendra avec son petit frère, ajouta Callie en glissant sa main de libre sur le ventre d’Arizona._

_Cette dernière posa sa main par-dessus la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble._

_\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es autant persuadée qu’il s’agit d’un garçon, commenta Arizona dans un petit rire._

_Callie haussa légèrement les épaules en même temps qu’elle commençait à caresser la main sur la sienne de son pouce._

_\- Je le sais c’est tout, répondit-elle. Mais quoi qu’on attende, j’espère seulement qu’il ou elle sera en pleine forme… Et aussi qu’il aura tes yeux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Et tes fossettes aussi…_

_Arizona esquissa un sourire paresseux et ferma tout doucement les yeux, savourant pleinement le moment._

_Qui aurait pu prédire qu’un jour, la Présidente Robbins puisse vivre une vie de famille normale et surtout qu’elle adorerait ça!_

_Elle-même n’y aurait jamais cru et pourtant elle y était. Elle vivait une vie ordinaire, emplie de bonheur et d’amour et elle n’était prête à l’échanger pour rien au monde… Quand elle y repensait, elle réalisait à quel point les choses avaient pu changer depuis qu’elle avait quitté la Maison Blanche._

_Comme elle l’avait prédi durant cette fameuse interview avec Dana Barnett six ans plus tôt, son premier mandat présidentiel avait été son dernier. Après y avoir réfléchi longuement et sans n’avoir jamais changé d’avis, Arizona avait décidé de ne pas se représenter pour une seconde présidence… Juste avant la fin de son mandat, Callie, avait aussi pris une décision radicale: elle avait démissionné. Elle avait quitté la NSA, au grand dam de Webber, et avait proposé à Arizona de s’accorder du temps rien que pour elles, loin de leurs responsabilités et de leurs devoirs patriotiques._

_Elles avaient donc passé leur première année en dehors de la Maison Blanche à faire le tour du monde, sans ne se préoccuper de rien d’autre que de leur bien-être à elles._

_Puis, lorsqu’elles s’étaient enfin décidées à rentrer, Callie avait accepté un travail pour le FBI dans le service apprentissage en expliquant qu’elle souhaitait que son expérience et sa carrière profitent à d’autre personne, mais Arizona avait compris que si sa femme choisissait un métier beaucoup moins dangereux que celui qu’elle occupait à la NSA, c’était avant tout pour elle. Cependant, lorsqu’elle avait vu Callie plus épanouie que jamais au contact de ses recrues, elle n’avait pas cherché à la convaincre de revenir à la NSA. Elle la voyait épanouie dans son travail et saine et sauve, et c’était tout ce qui comptait…_

_Elle, de son côté, l’après-présidence s’était merveilleusement bien passée. Perdre le poste le plus puissant du monde ne l’avait pas empêché de continuer à vouloir rendre le monde meilleur… Et depuis quelques temps, une de ses ambitions la plus chère: venir en aide aux personnes malades dans le besoin à travers le monde, s’était enfin concrétisée. Avec l’aide d’un des plus grands médecins du monde, elle avait créé le prix Carter Madison, une association qui permettait de mettre en lien des médecins et des enfants du tiers monde en leur finançant les soins nécessaires. Et jusque maintenant, le prestigieux prix fonctionnait à merveille._

_Puis, après quelques mois, quand leurs situations professionnelles s’étaient stabilisées et qu’elles avaient réalisé qu’elles avaient beaucoup plus de temps pour elles, Arizona et Callie s’étaient décidé à fonder enfin leur famille._

_Callie était tombée enceinte et neuf mois plus tard, Sofia arriva. Et maintenant, après plus de deux ans, c’était à son tour de porter un de leurs enfants._

_Et Arizona n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir été aussi heureuse et comblée qu’en cet instant même._

_Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et ouvrit ses yeux pour se retrouver plongée dans ceux de Callie qui la fixait sans ciller, d’un regard flamboyant._

_\- À quoi tu penses? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu’elle remarqua que son regard se faisait de plus en plus intense._

_Callie sembla sortir de sa transe lorsqu’elle entendit sa voix. Elle arrêta le geste circulaire de sa main sur son ventre sans pour autant la retirer et lui adressa un léger sourire._

_\- Rien en particulier, répondit-elle avec un haussement d’épaule._

_Ce qui fit rire Arizona, qui la lorgna d’un regard dubitatif._

_\- Je t’en prie Calliope, murmura-t-elle par-dessus la tête de leur fille, je te connais. Dès que tu as ce regard c’est que quelque chose te travaille._

_\- C’est agaçant cette capacité que tu as de toujours tout savoir, répondit Callie avec une légère moue qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de sa femme._

_\- Je sais tout lorsqu’on en vient **à toi** , corrigea Arizona. Qu’est ce qui ne va pas?_

_\- Rien, je t’assure. Je pensais juste à… je repensais à notre premier rendez-vous…_

_Arizona ne put s’empêcher de lever un sourcil, surprise par la réponse._

_\- Notre premier rendez-vous?_

_\- Oui, répondit Callie. Tu t’en souviens?_

_La surprise laissa place à l’amusement sur le visage d’Arizona qui se remémora parfaitement cette première soirée qu’elles avaient passée ensemble dans le living-room de ses appartements personnels de la Maison Blanche._

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublié, murmura Arizona avec un sourire nostalgique. Pourquoi penses-tu à ça?_

_\- Ce soir-là, on avait joué au jeu des 20 questions et je t’avais raconté le souvenir du dernier noël que j’avais eu avec ma famille, remémora Callie. Tu t’en souviens?_

_Arizona se contenta d’acquiescer, attendant qu’elle poursuive._

_\- Je t’avais dit que je n’avais jamais connu un endroit où je m’étais sentie aussi en sécurité, aussi à ma place qu’à ce moment-là lorsque j’avais été assise entre mes parents et ma sœur, poursuivit Callie avec un léger tremblement dans la voix._

_Arizona se souvenait encore de l’énorme pincement au cœur qu’elle avait ressenti lorsque Callie s’était confiée à elle ce soir-là. Et elle continuait d’avoir cette boule au ventre à chaque fois qu’elle se rappelait que sa femme n’avait plus aucune famille…_

_Elle-même avait perdu Tim et elle continuait de pâtir de son absence. Mais elle avait toujours ses parents. Elle avait toujours leur soutien indéfectible et leur amour sans limite ~~s~~. Callie, elle, avait perdu toute figure parentale et Arizona savait parfaitement que ce vide continuerait de la suivre éternellement et qu’elle était complètement impuissante face à lui. Elle se souvenait encore avec effroi avoir tenue sa femme pendant des heures dans ses bras lorsqu’elle avait accouché de Sofia, parce que ses parents ne la connaitraient jamais._

_\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as répondu? lui demanda Callie._

_Arizona hocha de nouveau doucement la tête de haut en bas, la gorge nouée par l’émotion._

_\- Tu m’as dit qu’un jour, je retrouverais ce sentiment, poursuivit Callie. Et tu avais raison…_

_Elle resta silencieuse pendant de nombreuses secondes, à regarder Arizona de son regard flamboyant. Ce regard qui avait le pouvoir de la rendre toute chose, qui amenait une multitude de papillons à se déployer dans son estomac à chaque fois qu’elle le posait sur elle. Ce même regard qui, même après sept ans, continuait de la chambouler…_

_\- Je l’ai retrouvé, murmura tout doucement Callie._

_Elle vit Arizona froncer légèrement des sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir._

_\- Je le retrouve à chaque fois que tu me regardes ou me souris, déclara-t-elle, ou quand je t’entends rigoler avec Sofia…_

_Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle continuait de fixer sa femme droit dans les yeux._

_\- Je le retrouve en cet instant même, allongée ici, à côté de toi, de notre fille et de notre futur enfant… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi à ma place que quand je suis à tes côtés, Arizona… Tu m’as offert un endroit sûr, un endroit où je me sens comblée et heureuse… Un endroit où je me sens à ma place…_

_Ses yeux la piquant de plus en plus, Arizona sentit une multitude d’émotions la submerger à ce moment-là. Foutus hormones de femme enceinte!_

_Sans quitter Callie des yeux, elle s’appuya sur un coude et essaya de se redresser légèrement. Mais son ventre de 8 mois de grossesse lui rendit la tâche difficile._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda Callie avec un froncement de sourcils lorsqu’elle la vit s’agiter de plus en plus._

_\- J’essaye de me relever pour t’embrasser, répondit Arizona en essayant de se remettre sur le côté, mais mon corps refuse de m’obéir!_

_Callie la regarda faire quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un rire amusé, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d’Arizona qui finit par abandonner._

_\- Ce n’est pas drôle, bouda la blonde._

_\- C’est vrai, répondit Callie sans pour autant se dépêtrer de son sourire._

_Elle se dégagea ensuite précautionneusement de l’étreinte de sa fille et quitta doucement le lit pour en faire le tour et venir s’asseoir au chevet de sa femme, le regard de cette dernière la suivant tout au long. Une fois assise, elle glissa une main sur la joue d’Arizona pour la lui caresser tendrement, puis se pencha vers elle et captura d’un geste langoureux ses lèvres._

_\- C’est mieux? questionna-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

_\- Hmmm, gémit Arizona pendant le baiser, pas assez encore…_

_Elle glissa ses deux mains sur le visage de Callie et la colla un peu plus contre elle, sans aucune intention de la laisser s’éloigner tant que l’oxygène ne devenait pas nécessaire. Si le bonheur avait un goût, il serait surement celui des lèvres de Callie, elle en était persuadée. Elle ressentait un besoin ardent de la sentir contre elle. De sentir ses lèvres, son souffle et son odeur contre elle._

_Plus de sept ans après et elle ressentait toujours le même désir ardent pour Callie Torres._

_\- Bon dieu que je peux aimer ces hormones de grossesse, pantela Callie dans un gémissement. J’adore te voir aussi passionnée…_

_Arizona esquissa un sourire, tout en posant plusieurs autres baisers sur ces lèvres dont elle était complètement dingue._

_\- Ce n’est pas mes hormones qui me rendent passionnée Calliope, souffla-t-elle, c’est toi…_

_\- On devrait vraiment s’arrêter maintenant, répondit Callie sans pour autant mettre à exécution ses paroles._

_Elle s’appuya un peu plus sur ses mains pour approfondir l’étreinte qui se faisait de plus en plus véloce. Arizona répondit à la pression en faisant glisser sa langue le long des lèvres de Callie et ressentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps entier lorsqu’elle sentit celle de Callie entrer en contact avec la sienne._

_\- Chérie, murmura-t-elle en s’éloignant légèrement, tu devrais ramener Sofia dans sa chambre…_

_Callie s’immobilisa immédiatement lorsqu’elle réalisa, qu’en effet, sa fille se trouvait toujours dans leur lit et qu’elle l’avait complètement oubliée! Elle venait surement de décrocher le titre de la Mère indigne de l’année…_

_\- Tu as raison, dit-elle à l’adresse d’une Arizona à bout de souffle. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer ça avec elle à côté…_

_Elle l’embrassa une dernière fois puis se leva du lit pour en faire de nouveau le tour. Tout doucement, elle prit Sofia dans ses bras et la porta. Cette dernière s’agita quelques secondes avant d’enfouir son visage contre sa nuque et se rendormir._

_Callie posa un baiser sur sa petite tête puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers Arizona qui la fixait._

_\- Je reviens tout de suite…_

_\- J’espère bien, répondit Arizona avec un sourire taquin, sinon je commence sans toi…_

_Callie se mordit la lèvre, anticipant impatiemment son retour dans la chambre._

_\- Tu n’as pas intérêt, dit-elle avant de s’avancer en direction de la porte, Sofia toujours dans ses bras._

_\- Calliope? l’interpella Arizona juste avant qu’elle ne sorte._

_Callie se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur._

_\- C’est réciproque, déclara Arizona avec un sourire sincère. Je ne me sens à ma place que quand je suis avec toi…_

_Callie lui adressa un de ses magnifiques sourires éblouissants dont elle avait le secret puis quitta la pièce sans dire quoi que ce soit. Arizona regarda la porte se refermer derrière elle et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Son regard passa de la porte à son ventre, qu’elle caressa lentement._

_\- J’espère qu’un jour, tu trouveras une personne qui te fera ressentir exactement la même chose, murmura-t-elle à son adresse. Parce que je peux t’assurer, petit Timothy Carlos Torres-Robbins, qu’il n’existe pas de meilleur sentiment…_

_Non, il n’existait surement aucun sentiment qui surpassait l’amour qu’elle portait à Callie Torres… Même pas le fait de se retrouver à la tête du Monde Libre…_

**~~ THE END ~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ayant découvert ce site il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai décidé de poster mes anciennes fanfictions ici également. Cette fanfiction est déjà terminé, donc j'essayerais de poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible (si bien sûr il y a des intéressés ^^)  
> Bonne lecture à vous!


End file.
